Alma de cristal
by sonrais777
Summary: Confianza, altruismo, fe. Cuando eso se pierde una parte del alma se rompe. Y es así como se siente Marinette cuando por culpa de Lila todos le odian. Pero no está sola, Tikki, Adrien y nuevos amigos están con ella. Aunque si una parte de ella está rota, ¿cómo podría afectar a la otra?
1. Lazos dañados

**Hola a todos! Empezamos el año a lo grande. Y… sé que prometí el fic de sirenas, lo sé, lo sé, lo vengo prometiendo desde hace mucho y quiero hacerlo, pero la inspiración me llegó desde los primeros capítulos de la primera temporada y pues esto es el resultado. Oh, pero prometo no decepcionarles. Puede parecerse un poco a mi anterior historia de Todo por ti, peeeero tendrá algo único que espero se den cuenta, y guste a quienes me han seguido desde hace ya tiempo, a partir del siguiente capítulo. Pero bueno, empezamos el año a lo grande. Cumplan todos sus propósitos y no se rindan. Agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan genial serie y a RilaZou por la portada que me hizo solo para esta historia! Es toda una artista! Y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 1

Lazos dañados.

El Sol daba inicio a un día más en la panadería Dupain-Cheng. Y para mala suerte de Marinette, era un día más de escuela. Se levantó a desgana y Tikki al ver el semblante de su portadora la observó preocupada.

-Tranquila Marinette. Piensa que hoy será un buen día.

-Con Lila en mi salón lo dudo.- respondió para bajar de la cama y tomar su ropa para cambiarse. Tikki en cambio seguía preocupada por su portadora.

Marinette bajó y su madre la recibió con una sonrisa aunque Marinette no le devolvió el gesto.

-Buenos días Marinette. ¿Lista para ir a clases?

-Sí, como sea.- Sabine Cheng quitó su sonrisa para ver a su hija.

-¿Que ocurre hija? Últimamente no te veo con ánimos.

-Estoy bien mamá. No pasa nada.

-¿Estas segura? Puedes contarme lo que sea.

-Es... solo la presión de los exámenes. Solo es eso, estoy un poco presionada.

-Muy bien. Solo intenta no estresarte.- dijo con una sonrisa que difícilmente Marinette devolvió. No le creía pero no iba a presionar a su hija.

Cuando Marinette salió de casa tomó aire antes de cruzar la calle y llegar al instituto. No necesitó de mucho para sentir la mirada de hostilidad y decepción de sus compañeros de clases en el patio, los que antes habían sido sus amigos. Sin mirarlos siquiera fue a la biblioteca para esperar a que tocara la campana cuando escuchó la voz de la persona que había provocado esa situación insostenible.

-¡Buenos dias chicos!- Lila fue recibida por sus compañeros con entusiasmo y alegría. Marinette le envió una mirada envenenada, antes de entrar a la biblioteca y Lila le dedicó una sonrisa burlona que nadie vio además de Adrien que recién llegaba y veía la escena.

-¡Adrien! Buenos días.- le saludó con una dulzura que Adrien incomodó demasiado.

-Buenos días Lila.

-Oye, ¿recuerdas cuando te ofreciste a ayudarme con los deberes? Sé que eres muy bueno en física y tengo algunos problemas para entender el nuevo tema. ¿Podrías ayudarme después de clases?

-Lo siento, después de clases estoy ocupado pero podría echarte una mano en el receso.

-¡Me encantaría!

-Está bien. Con permiso, debo ir a la biblioteca.- se zafó antes de que Lila dijera otra cosa y ella disimuló su molestia con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos en clases Adrien.- pero él ya no volteó.

Adrien entró a la biblioteca y no tardó en ver en la última mesa del lugar a Marinette con su libreta de bocetos. Se sentó frente a ella y le sonrió.

-Hola.- ella dio un respingo y vio a Adrien con una sonrisa que a Adrien le gustaba ver.

-Ho-Hola Adrien. ¿Vienes a leer? Digo, es obvio, sino por qué estarías aquí.

-La verdad es que vine por ti.

-¿Por mí?

-No eres la única que desea escapar.

-Pero soy la única que todos odian.- dijo con una triste sonrisa que dolió a Adrien y este estiró su mano para tomar la de ella.

-Te juro Marinette que todo se va a arreglar. Eres mi amiga, y siempre te voy a apoyar.- esta vez la sonrisa de Marinette fue más sincera y Adrien sintió el leve apretón entre sus dedos.

-Gracias Adrien. Tú... también eres mi amigo.- el apoyo de Adrien significaba un bálsamo diario desde hacía dos semanas. Aún cuando la palabra "amiga" salía de sus labios y su ánimo decaía un poco.

-Ven, es hora de ir a clases.

-Claro.

Los dos fueron al salón donde los alumnos se habían vuelto a acomodar tal y como cuando Lila llegó, dejando a Marinette rezagada hasta atrás y a Lila junto a Adrien por un supuesto problema de la vista. Marinette fue ignorada por sus compañeros, incluso Alya que no se dignó a darle los buenos días. Y Adrien al verla, hasta atrás también se sintió muy solo. Y se dedicó a ignorar a Lila cuando la maestra Bustier llegó. Como desearía regresar el tiempo a dos semanas atrás.

 **~Flashback~**

 _-¡Lila es genial!- exclamó Alya con su teléfono en mano.- Lila me ha prometido hablar con Ladybug y Chat Noir para una entrevista exclusiva. Voy a hacer que la entrevista con Nadja Chamack se vea como cosa de principiantes.- Marinette suspiró con cierta desgana, no quería romperle la burbuja a Alya._

 _-Alya, estoy segura que si se los pides, Chat Noir y Ladybug accederán a hacer la entrevista. No tienes que pedirle a terceros que lo hagan por ti._

 _-Pero Lila es amiga directa de Ladybug, no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad._

 _-Como si no la tuvieras, todo el tiempo tú... tú… tú siempre estas lista para grabar todo lo que ocurre y estas más cerca que ellos que cualquier persona de Paris.- no iba a decir sobre el detalle de Rena Rouge ya que sería demasiado obvio y no iba a hacer algo para delatar su identidad._

 _-Quizás pero yo quería... oh, ya veo.- Alya miró con una sonrisa de lado a Marinette._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Marinette, estas tan verde que hasta aquí puedo verlo. Te da envidia Lila.- casi como si le hubiesen pasado una corriente eléctrica Marinette se enderezó en su sitio._

 _-¡Claro que no! No tengo nada que envidiarle y además te he dicho que Lila miente en muchas cosas._

 _-Por favor Marinette, ya déjalo. Es obvio que estas molesta porque Lila está interesada en Adrien._

 _-Eso no... vale, es cierto en parte, pero Lila ha mentido a todo el mundo y todos se creen sus mentiras sin pruebas._

 _-¡Por favor Marinette! Lila es una chica genial. Ya déjala. Incluso podrías aprender algo de ella._

 _-¡Nunca!- exclamó indignada. Alya negó con la cabeza mirando con lástima a su amiga._

 _-Marinette. Te lo digo en serio. Sino controlas esos celos te vas a meter en problemas. Oh, ya vino Nino.- Alya se levantó de su lugar para ir con Nino que llegaba con Adrien. Pero Marinette estaba tan molesta que no lo había notado hasta que este se acercó y notó su estado de humor._

 _-Hola Marinette._

 _-¡Ah! Ho-Hola Adrien._

 _-¿Todo bien? Parecías algo molesta._

 _-¿Yo? ¡Qué va!_

 _-¿En serio? Puedes decirme lo que sea.- Marinette se movió en su asiento. Sabía que Adrien no creía en Lila, así que podría decirle cómo se sentía y él podría ayudarla._

 _-Pues la verdad es que..._

 _-¡Lila!- la voz de Alya al saludar a la italiana les hizo voltear y Marinette frunció el ceño pero después desvió la mirada. Adrien de inmediato adivinó lo que pasaba._

 _-Marinette, ¿algo ha pasado con Lila?- preguntó en voz baja y Marinette suspira._

 _-En realidad es Alya, todos. Yo... sé que Lila no es la persona que dice y me enoja ver que con sus mentiras tiene a todo mundo en la palma de su mano. Tienes razón a que exponerla podría hacerle mal. Pero ella al parecer no parece interesada en cambiar.- Adrien vio a Lila reír y hablar con Alya y Nino que la miraban como embelesados. Luego miró a Marinette y puso su mano sobre la de ella haciéndola sonrojar._

 _-Creo que con el tiempo y paciencia Lila podría cambiar. Pero si te anima solo te creo a ti y tienes mi completo apoyo.- esas palabras hicieron latir su corazón como si fuera una locomotora y dio un respingo levantándose de su lugar._

 _-G-Gracias yo... espera hice algo como a-agradecimiento por todo. N-No es nada del otro mundo pero... T-Toma.- le tendió una pequeña caja verde menta con listón blanco. Adrien tomó emocionado la la caja y la abrió viendo en el interior un delicado pañuelo blanco con un exquisito bordado de una doble A bordada en la esquina._

 _-Gracias Marinette. No te hubieses molestado._

 _-N-No es nada. Tú últimamente me has apoyado mucho y quería darte un regalo por eso.- Adrien la miró feliz y conmovido._

 _-Gracias Marinette. Voy a atesorar este regalo siempre._

 _Marinette quiso gritar de felicidad, sin saber que Lila vio con malos ojos ese trozo de tela que tenía Adrien en la mano._

 _-Buenos días clase.- la profesora entró con una sonrisa y todos se sentaron en sus sitios.- Favor de abrir sus libros en la página treinta. Todos hicieron caso de inmediato y Adrien guardó su pañuelo en el bolsillo delantero de su mochila._

 _La campana del receso sonó y todos salieron del salón, gustosos del descanso entre clases. Alya se estiró exhalando aliviada._

 _-Al fin. Me muero de hambre._

 _-Alya no exageres.- se rió Marinette de su amiga._

 _-No exagero. Casi no desayuné y las materias se gastan toda mi energía de concentración. Y yo nunca exagero. Eres tú quien lo hace.- Marinette bufó, se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca cuando se dio cuenta que había olvidado algo.- Ay, no. Se me olvidó sacar la bebida de mi mochila. Ya vuelvo._

 _-Adelante chica. Te separaré lugar en la mesa._

 _Marinette asintió y regresó al salón de clases. Pero al abrir la puerta se llevó una desagradable sorpresa de ver a Lila con la mochila de Adrien entre sus manos._

 _-¿Qué crees que haces?- Lila saltó asustada por verse descubierta y Marinette abrió grande los ojos al ver el pañuelo que le regaló a Adrien entre sus manos.- Deja eso. Es de Adrien._

 _-Como si me importara. ¿Se lo regalaste para quedar bien con Adrien, Marinette? Que patética eres.- Marinette gruñó a lo bajo pero esta vez no se iba a callar._

 _-A diferencia tuya Lila, yo no necesito llamar la atención ni hacer que me quieran por lo que supuestamente soy o tengo. Y ese fue un regalo que hice para Adrien y no voy a dejar que lo robes como hiciste con su libro.- Lila abrió grande los ojos por un momento para mirarla con rabia._

 _-¡¿Tú qué sabes?!- esta vez Marinette sonrió con burla._

 _-Sé lo suficiente como saber que eso de que Ladybug "es tu mejor amiga" te lo inventaste. - dijo haciendo énfasis en las comillas con sus dedos.- Y lo de ser una súper heroína también. Al menos me alegra saber que Adrien no cree en ti gracias a Ladybug._

 _-¡Tú no sabes nada! Ladybug es la verdadera mentirosa. Ella me tenía celos y por eso..._

 _-¿En serio? Porque Rena Rouge parece la legítima heroína del zorro. Cuando las vea les voy a preguntar por ti._

 _-¡Eres una...!_

 _-Anda Lila. Dilo. No tienes que fingir conmigo porque sé cómo eres en realidad._

 _Lila apretó los dientes, pero entonces escucha voces. Lila sonríe, entonces Marinette la mira confundida._

 _-Tienes razón. Como dije antes no eres tan crédula.- Lila entonces se sienta en los escalones a un costado de los asientos Marinette.- Pero otros sí.- con su puño golpeó la mesa de a lado y luego emitió un lastimero gemido de dolor._

 _-¿Qué ocurre?_

 _-¿Lila?- Rose, Juleka, Alix y Mylene entraban al salón y las chicas se inclinaron para ayudar a Lila a sentarse._

 _-¡Auch! Me duele._

 _-¿Que te paso?- preguntó Mylene y Lila vio a Marinette un segundo antes de poner su mejor cara de pena._

 _-Vine al salón porque se me olvidó algo y vi este pañuelo. Marinette entró y me dijo que se lo había regalado a Adrien. Que lo estaba robando. Yo no sabía y-y me ha empujado.- las chicas vieron a Marinette indignadas. Y Marinette de inmediato se defendió._

 _-¡Eso es mentira!_

 _-¿Que ocurre aquí?- Alya había regresado para ver qué demoraba a Marinette junto a Nino y Adrien._

 _-Marinette ha empujado a Lila.- le acusó Mylene de forma directa. -Todo porque Lila recogió un pañuelo que es de Adrien y que Marinette le acusó de robar.- los tres amigos abrieron la boca y Alya y Nino vieron de forma reprobatoria a Marinette._

 _-¡Marinette! ¿Cómo has podido?_

 _-Chica, eso no es nada cool._

 _-¡Es mentira, Alya! Lila está mintiendo._

 _-Escuchamos como se golpeó al caer.- dijo Juleka y Rose miraba preocupada a Lila._

 _-¿Dónde te has pegado?_

 _-La espalda me duele por los escalones pero el codo... me duele un poco al moverlo pero estoy bien._

 _-¡Es el colmo, Marinette!- exclamó Alya furiosa.- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan envidiosa? Y te quejas de Chloe._

 _-¡Que yo no he hecho nada!_

 _-¿Y qué? ¿Se cayó sola?- se burló Alix. Adrien vio su mochila en su mesa. Estaba seguro que no estaba abierta cuando se fue. Pero aquella situación podría salirse de las manos. Y sabía que Marinette no mentiría en algo así._

 _-Basta todos. Esto puede ser un malentendido. Marinette no es capaz de hacer lo que dicen._

 _-Es mi culpa...- dijo Lila con voz lastimera.- De haber sabido que el pañuelo era tuyo Adrien y que te lo regaló Marinette... yo no...- Lila comenzó a llorar. Marinette sintió las miradas de todos y se sintió como un vil insecto rastrero._

 _-Ven Lila. Te vamos a llevar a la enfermería.- dijo Mylene y se llevaron a una doliente Lila. Alya iba a seguirlas._

 _-Alya...- llamó Marinette pero Alya la miró con enfado._

 _-Te lo advertí Marinette. ¡En serio que lo hice! ¡Pero eres una cabezota y celosa!_

 _-Pero no es..._

 _-No intentes negarlo. Ya he visto y escuchado lo suficiente.- se fue con Nino que también la miró mal y Marinette bajó la cabeza triste hasta que sintió la mano de Adrien en su hombro._

 _-Sé que no eres capaz de lastimar a nadie Marinette._

 _-¿Me crees?- preguntó esperanzada y Adrien asintió._

 _-Completamente. No te preocupes. Vamos a resolver esto._

 _Marinette sonrió a Adrien con aquella promesa._

 _Sin ninguno de los dos darse cuenta que Lila se había llevado el pañuelo y destrozado apenas se quedó sola. Y aunque Adrien lo intentó, todos creían a la sufriente Lila mandando en poco tiempo a Marinette atrás._

 _Lamentablemente la señorita Bustier ya no permitió más cambios en lo que avanzaban las clases. Dejando a una Marinette sola y Adrien aguantando a Lila._

 **~Fin de Flashback~**

Dos semanas y todos sus compañeros la odiaban. Podía sentir la rabia invadirla cada vez que Lila se pavoneaba por ahí con sus mentiras y disimulando sentir lastima por ella. Pero más que nada porque tenía el descaro de pegársele como una lapa a Adrien en la menor oportunidad. Y Adrien, no importando las veces que había intentado defenderla y desmentir lo ocurrido, todos preferían la versión de Lila.

La campana sonó y esperó a que todos se fueran. Descubrió que la ventaja de sentarse hasta atrás era que nadie podía verla mal mientras salían del salón.

Adrien la vio levantarse de su lugar y aprovechó la oportunidad para un plan que tenía preparado.

-Oigan chicos. ¿Qué tal si vamos al cine este fin de semana? No tengo nada que hacer.- Alya y Nino de inmediato asintieron.

-Claro que sí, viejo. Al fin después de tanto tendremos una buena salida de amigos.- dijo Nino con entusiasmo. Y Adrien entonces se giró a Marinette que bajaba.

-¿Quieres venir Marinette? Si vamos los cuatro será divertido.- Marinette entendió de inmediato lo que Adrien intentaba hacer.

-Claro. Me encantaría.

-Bien decidido.

-Un momento.- Alya se cruzó de brazos y volteó la cabeza en un gesto despectivo.- Si Marinette va yo no voy.

-Alya...- Nino miró a su novia y luego a Adrien apenado.- Bueno, Adrien es que... Eh... no es por estar en mal plan pero...

-¡Lila!- Alya vio que la italiana aún no se iba.- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros este fin de semana al cine con nosotros tres?

-¿En serio? ¡Encantada! Puedo hacer espacio en mi agenda.

Adrien miró incrédulo a sus amigos y luego vio a Marinette que tenía una expresión dolida. Ella suspiró y Adrien pudo ver una gran tristeza en sus ojos.

-Marine...

-No pasa nada Adrien. Te veré mañana.- Marinette salió del salón y Lila sonrió feliz tanto por la invitación como por ver como su "mejor amiga" la despreciaba.

-Perfecto. Está decido.- dijo Alya como si nada y Adrien frunció el ceño molesto.

-Acabo de recordar que tengo un compromiso. Nos vemos.- tomó su mochila saliendo del salón escuchando a Nino llamarle. Buscó a Marinette pero al verla cruzar la calle suspiró y vio a su chofer esperándole.

Marinette entró cabizbaja a la panadería y su madre al verla borró la sonrisa que siempre usaba con los clientes.

-Marinette, ¿estás bien? ¿Pasó algo malo en la escuela?

-No es nada mamá. Solo estoy cansada. Voy a mi cuarto.- subió arrastrando los pies y se dejó caer en la silla de su computador. Tikki no tardó en salir.

-Marinette, no te desanimes.

-Todo mundo me odia Tikki. Y si me defiendo terminaré pareciendo la mala.- Tikki vio a su portadora triste.

-Yo estoy contigo. Y también Adrien.- al fin la vio sonreír.

-Es lo único que me consuela. Que Adrien no crea en Lila pero los otros...- con dolor vio las fotografías de su grupo, de sus amigas y la foto que se hizo con Alya.

-Creo que deberías ir con el maestro Fu. Tanta negatividad podría afectarte y atraer otro akuma.

-Y no quiero eso. ¿Te imaginas a alguien akumatizado por mi culpa, otra vez?

-Es inevitable tener esa clase de sentimientos. Pero no por ello debas dejarte guiar por ellos.

-Lo sé. Pero cada vez que veo como Lila se sale con la suya...

-Tienes a gente que te apoya, Adrien, tus padres, a mí. Solo ten fe y apóyate en nosotros que te queremos. Verás que todo se solucionará. - la puerta de la trampilla empieza a abrirse pero Tikki es más rápida y se esconde justo a tiempo cuando la señora Cheng se asomó.

-¿Ocurre algo, mamá?

-Traje algo de té.- su madre se sentó en otra silla dejando el té de lado.

-Hija, sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea, ¿verdad?

-Claro...- todo excepto lo relacionado con Ladybug, pensó.

-Pues bien. ¿Quieres contarme algo? Sabes que pase lo que pase estamos contigo.- dijo tomando sus manos. Marinette vio de reojo a Tikki que con su manita le instaba a hablar. Tomó aire y vio a su madre que intentaba no verse preocupada.

-La verdad mamá es que si he tenido algunos problemas en la escuela...- su madre sonrió para infundirle confianza y Marinette contó todo lo que pudo…

Adrien llegó a su casa donde Natalie le recibió como de costumbre.

-Bienvenido Adrien. Puedes bajar en unos minutos para comer, tu maestro de mandarín llegará en una hora.

-No tengo mucha hambre ahora. Comeré más tarde. Discúlpame con el chef.

-Se lo diré.

Adrien subió a su habitación con desgana y se dispuso a sacar sus útiles para adelantar un poco de sus deberes antes de que llegara su profesor particular. Plagg salió volando de su chaqueta y vio a su portador.

-Vaya, tienes una cara que apenas y puedes con ella. Es como si fuera a ti a quien le estuviesen haciendo la ley del hielo.

-Plagg, por favor. No es gracioso.

-Vale. Pero yo que tú les diría a todos que esa chica es una mentirosa.

-Estoy seguro que puedo arreglar las cosas sin humillar a Lila. No creo que sea tan mala.

-Definamos el calificativo de maldad.- dijo el kwami juntando sus manitas y volando cerca de Adrien.- La han akumatizado más veces que a tu amiga esa la rubia. Ha mentido a todo el mundo. Y ha puesto a tus compañeros en contra de tu amiga porque como tú, no se traga sus mentiras. Mmm... creo que podría ponerla casi a nivel de Hawk Moth.

-Plagg no digas eso. Lila seguro que no sabe cómo interactuar con la gente como yo. Por eso recurre a mentiras para que todos le pongan atención. Solo debo hacer que Lila se dé cuenta de su error y que enmiende lo ocurrido.

-Y mientras tanto tu amiga sufre la espera.- Adrien desvió la mirada.- Te voy a decir una cosa chico, y esto lo han aprendido mis portadores a la mala. Hay personas buenas, así como Ladybug, tu amiga y tú. Pero también hay personas malas, como Hawk Moth y esa Lila. Siempre las ha habido y siempre las va a haber. Es el equilibrio de la vida.

-Wow, Plagg. Qué profundo.

-Para que veas. Soy un kwami con muchos talentos.

-Pero no quiero darme por vencido sin intentarlo. Estoy seguro que Lila es una buena persona en el fondo, como Chloe. Y mientras tanto no dejaré sola a Marinette.- Plagg lo vio con resignación y luego negó con la cabeza. Al parecer su portador iba a aprender esa lección por las malas…

Al fin otro día llegaba y Marinette salió de la panadería, suspiró como si se hubiese quitado algo de peso encima y Tikki notó el mejor humor de su portadora.

-Te ves mucho mejor desde la plática con tu madre.

-Sí. Tenías razón. Me doy cuenta que aunque me puede ir mal aun te tengo a ti y a mis padres para ayudarme.

-Y no olvidemos a Adrien.

-¡Cierto! Adrien también me apoya.- dijo con una sonrisa boba que hizo reír a Tikki.

Cruzó la calle y faltando unos minutos para que sonara la campana decidió ir al salón. Pero cuan desagradable fue su sorpresa de ver a Lila frente a ella con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja… esperándola.

-Buenos días Marinette. Te estaba esperando.- para horror de Marinette notó que gran parte de sus compañeros habían llegado, con excepción de Adrien. Todos las observaban atentos.

La miró con clara desconfianza.

-¿Qué quieres Lila?

-Marinette, sé que hemos iniciado con el pie izquierdo. Pero quiero decirte que deseo olvidar nuestros malos entendidos y ser tu amiga.- tomó entre sus manos las de Marinette.- Estoy segura que podemos ser las mejores amigas del mundo. ¿Qué dices?- Marinette sintió el fuerte apretón de entre sus manos y retiró sus manos en un movimiento brusco. Le dolían un poco las manos pero esta vez no le importó hacerle frente con todos allí.

-Me niego a ser tu amiga, Lila.- todos ahogaron una exclamación.

Marinette sabía a qué iba aquello, si aceptaba la supuesta bandera blanca que Lila le mostraba era como decirle que había ganado.

-¡Marinette! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan mezquina?- exclamó Kim molesto.

-¡Que bajo, Marinette!- dijo Ivan con expresión dura. Y no fue el único. Marinette se quedó en su sitio escuchando toda clase de reproches. Sintiendo no solo enojo contra Lila, sino también por sus compañeros y amigos. Alya bajó para "consolar" junto con Rose y Mylene a una muy triste Lila y Alya se cruzó de brazos con esa pose de mamá pata defendiendo a sus polluelos.

-Suficiente. Marinette, deja de ser tan infantil y afronta que estas mal. Discúlpate con Lila de una buena vez.- normalmente Alya la hubiese intimidado pero esta vez no. Y sacó una parte de Ladybug que solo usaba cuando usaba mascara.

-¿Por qué debo ser yo la que me disculpe? No he hecho nada de lo que deba sentirme avergonzada.

-¡¿Te estas escuchando?! Desde que Lila llegó estás muerta de los celos. Así que hoy termina esta ridiculez. Pedirás disculpas y admitirás que estás siendo demasiado infantil.

-Eres mi amiga. Deberías creerme a mí.

-Es difícil cuando te comportas como una cría de cinco años. Ahora discúlpate en este momento.

-¡No lo haré!- en esos momentos Adrien entraba al salón de clases y veía la escena entre Alya y Marinette.

-¿Que ocurre aquí?

-Pasa que Marinette es una cabezota que no puede admitir que se ha equivocado.- Adrien miró a Alya con la boca abierta apunto de decirle algo pero Marinette se adelantó.

-Sabes algo, Alya. Te jactas de ser completamente objetiva y de tu agudo sentido periodístico pero me doy cuenta que si crees a alguien como Lila entonces careces de él.

Todos abrieron grande los ojos al escuchar a Marinette expresarse así. Y Alya tardó en salir del shock para con un gruñido casi írsele encima a Marinette de no ser que Nino y Adrien la detuvieron.

-¡Se acabó! ¡No quiero ser más tu amiga! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo he sido amiga de un desastre andante como tú!- aquellas palabras dolieron a Marinette más que cualquier cosa. Como si una espina se clavara en su corazón.

Lejos de allí, Hawk Moth sonreía ante los sentimientos negativos que podía sentir.

-Es increíble como en quienes confiamos pueden convertirse en nuestros peores enemigos. Puedo sentir su corazón hecho pedazos por la traición y la ira.- la mariposa en su mano se oscureció y el akuma voló hacia la ventana.- Vuela mi pequeño akuma, y akumatizala.

Todos estaban molestos y Alya parecía furiosa. Marinette logró ver con rabia como Lila sonreía con disimulo cuando nadie la notaba. Pero entonces lo vio. Un akuma entrando por la ventana y supo que iba a por ella.

-Yo... me voy. Estoy harta.- salió corriendo del salón esperando que la siguiera y así fue. Tropezó con un bote de basura desparramando todo y entró en el baño como la última vez. Cuando el akuma entró, Marinette le estaba esperando con una sonrisa.

-No sé qué hace un bichejo como tú pero no me akumatizaras. Porque soy fuerte. Soy valiente. Y digan lo que digan también genial. ¡Soy Marinette! ¡La mejor!- el akuma incapaz de sentir sentimientos negativos retrocede y se va.

Hawk Moth gruñó molesto.

-Otra vez me lo han hecho. Pero no importa. Ya encontrará mi akuma a alguien más.

Marinette se dejó caer sintiendo sus rodillas debilitadas y Tikki se asomó preocupada.

-Marinette...

-Ha pasado otra vez Tikki. ¡He dejado que un akuma se me acerque otra vez!

-Al menos has podido repelerlo como la última vez.

-Eso es cierto... pero yo lo he atraído Tikki. Es mi culpa. ¿Qué clase de Ladybug soy?

-Eres como todas, humana. Todos lidiamos con malos sentimientos. Creo que deberías ir con el maestro. Él podría aconsejarte y ayudarte. Pero ahora hay un akuma que atrapar.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Tikki, Transfór...!

-¡La basura va en los contenedores!- gritó un hombre y Marinette se golpeó la frente recordando el contenedor de basura que tiró.- Esto no puede estar pasando...

Tiempo después el akuma había sido derrotado y dentro de poco los alumnos volverían a sus aulas. Y en la azotea de la escuela, Chat Noir y Ladybug chocaron puños ante otro formidable trabajo.

-/¡Bien hecho!/

-Bien, es hora de irnos.- dijo Chat y Ladybug asintió.

-Sí, claro...- Chat Noir la miró curioso. Usualmente era Ladybug la primera en correr después de un buen trabajo pero ahora parecía no querer irse.

-Ladybug. ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, lo siento. He tenido días malos últimamente.

-Mi lady. Sé que no hablamos de lo que pasa detrás de las máscaras pero...- la alarma del anillo le avisaba que el tiempo se estaba terminando y también los aretes.

-No podemos quedarnos. Hasta la próxima gatito.- dijo corriendo a la orilla de la azotea. Chat suspiró derrotado.- Chat.- la vio a punto de irse y ella le dedicó una bonita sonrisa.- Gracias por querer escucharme, chaton. Yo también con gusto te escucharé cuando lo necesites.- se fue dejando a Chat solo pero este sonrió ampliamente y se fue para destransformarse y regresar a clases.

Marinette caminaba de regreso a su salón. Y al ver a Adrien a unos metros de ella, este le sonrió y ella también lo hizo sintiendo esas mariposas en el estómago cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-Señorita Dupain-Cheng, acompáñeme.- le pidió la maestra Mendeleiev.

-Ah, claro...- la maestra la llevó a la dirección y Adrien la miró preocupado notando el total desconcierto en Marinette que le devolvió la mirada.

Al entrar al salón, aún faltaban compañeros, Lila entre ellos gracias al cielo. Pero la voz de Alya fue clara y fuerte.

-¿Cómo puede Marinette ser tan cabezota? Es una ingrata y mal amiga.

-No hables así de Marinette, Alya.- le instó Adrien molesto por la actitud de la morena.

-¿Y por qué no? Hace un momento Lila intentó hacer las paces con Marinette y ella la rechazó de forma contundente.- Nino suspiró.

-Lo siento Adrien, pero Marinette se pone en plan imposible y está fuera de onda.

-¿Y han pensado o le han preguntado por qué?

-Marinette está celosa de Lila, de su vida, de las cosas grandiosas que ha hecho y la gente que conoce. Por eso está insoportable.- contestó Alya molesta y Adrien sintió algo de pena por Alya.

-Hace un momento la llevaron a la dirección. Solo espero que no sea algo malo.

-Pues yo espero que le canten las cuarenta porque no pienso volver a hablar con ella nunca.- la pena que sentía se desvaneció casi por completo dando lugar a la molestia pero se contuvo.

-Deberías primero verte a ti misma antes de decir que alguien es demasiado cabezota.- Alya solo gruñó en respuesta y Nino intentó calmarla. Cuando entró el resto del grupo, Adrien los ignoró...

Marinette se había quedado clavada en su sitio al momento en que entró y vio a sus padres sentados y hablando con el director.

-Señorita Dupain-Cheng, por favor siéntese.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó al sentarse entre sus padres.

-No, nada de eso pero sus padres han venido a hablar conmigo sobre ciertas cosas que al parecer están pasando con sus compañeros.

-¡Mamá!- Marinette vio a su padre con cierto reproche y vergüenza pero esta no se inmuto.

-Marinette, vinimos a hablar con el director por tu propio bien.

-Pero...

-Señorita, permítame continuar.- pidió el director y al tener su atención prosiguió.- Sus padres me sugirieron hacer algo para con su grupo, hablar con ellos o darles una advertencia.- Marinette quería estar en un hoyo y no salir jamás.- Pero como el problema se refiere a algo más… complejo, entre ello estoy enterado que ha tenido problemas con la señorita Rossi. Sus padres me han preguntado por otra opción completamente valida si usted está de acuerdo.

-¿Qué opción? ¿Acaso me sacaran de la escuela?- preguntó casi en pánico y su padre puso su mano en su hombro.

-No haríamos eso, hija. Mucho menos a cómo va el ciclo escolar.

-Entonces...- el director continuó viéndola fijamente.

-La opción es cambiarla de grupo.

-¿Qué? Pero yo... no puedo. Y mis clases, Adrien, mis ami...- se quedó callada al escuchar la voz de Alya y las de los demás. Y el recuerdo del akuma le golpeó dejándola con una expresión en blanco.

-No es una decisión fácil pero dado esto a circunstancias especiales...- el director no quería remarcar que era por Lila, ya que él sabía cosas de la italiana que no era conveniente comentar.

Y Marinette lo pensó.

Adrien estaba en su clase y no quería separarse de él. Sin embargo, aun ante los sentimientos que tenía por él, temía más a que la próxima vez un akuma entrara en sus aretes y esta vez ser positiva no funcionaria.

Miró a sus padres, al director, ¿creería Lila que huyó con la cola entre las patas? Lo más probable. Pero ser Ladybug y salvar Paris era más importante que su dejar su orgullo maltrecho. Y con un suspiro resignado respondió.

-Está bien... acepto.

Cuando los Dupain-Cheng abandonaron la oficina, el director comenzó con el papeleo y la maestra Mendeleiev entró.

-Ah, justo iba a llamarla. A partir de mañana habrá a una nueva alumna en la clase B en la que está a cargo, necesito avisar a los otros profesores…

-Señor, estoy un poco enterada del asunto. Pero noto que usted parecía molesto con la mención de la joven Lila Rossi.

-Tuve problemas para contactar con su madre, pero cuando al fin la señorita Rossi llegó con su propio pie, no podía hacer nada porque de inmediato mis manos fueron atadas por la posición de su madre y del señor Bourgeois.

-¿El alcalde le llamó?

-No, pero me llegó una carta de él por medio de la señorita Rossi explicando sus ausencias por culpa del trauma que le han dejado los akumas. Si esto no se trataba con delicadeza pudiese llevar a problema de relaciones internacionales. Madame Rossi es una figura importante. Prefiero cambiar a una alumna que tiene problemas con su hija a que después pueda haber un problema político.

-Entiendo.

-Ah, y señorita. Facilite su ingreso a este nuevo grupo a la señorita Dupain-Cheng.

-No creo que haya problema, los alumnos de mi clase son alumnos modelos que seguro tratarán con cordialidad a la señorita Dupain-Cheng. Preocúpese mas por sus otros compañeros.- el director asintió a las palabras de la profesora y siguió con sus deberes para el cambio...

Adrien estaba mordiendo la goma del lápiz incapaz de apaciguar la ansiedad que sentía. Se había imaginado más de una razones por las que habían llamado a Marinette. Que la habían castigado por sus retrasos constantes, quizás algo referente a sus deberes de delegada, o la peor, alguien habría hablado mal de ella y estaba en problemas.

Miró hacia la puerta, nada aun. Cerró los ojos frustrado y alzó la mano como un impulso.

-Disculpe profesora, puedo...

-Disculpe la demora profesora.- dijo Marinette desde la puerta.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Ah, Marinette, claro. Por favor anota lo que hay en el pizarrón.

-Sí, gracias.- Marinette entró y Adrien sintió que volvía a respirar con normalidad.

-Adrien, ¿querías algo?- Adrien enrojeció al ver que aún tenía la mano levantada y la bajó enseguida.

-Yo... quería preguntar si nos va a dejar tarea del tema.-algunos se quejaron a lo bajo, mirando mal a Adrien.

-Si terminamos el tema no creo. Sigamos.- Adrien miró de reojo a Marinette y la vio concentrada anotando todo del pizarrón. Bajó los hombros cuando escuchó a Lila hablar.

-Supe que Marinette estuvo en la oficina del director. Espero que no fuera por lo ocurrido hace un momento o quizás hizo algo muy malo.

-No lo creo. Marinette no haría nada de mala fe ni mucho menos la llamarían a la dirección por cosas así.

-Quien sabe. A veces no conocemos de verdad a alguien.

-Es cierto. ¿No lo crees Lila?- dijo viéndola fijamente hablando en voz baja para que nadie más les escuchase.- Yo sé que ella no te empujo, y lo he dicho a todos hasta el cansancio aunque no me crean.- Lila miró disimuladamente alrededor esperando que nadie les escuchara y sonrió intentando esconder su nerviosismo.

-Oh, Adrien, sé que es difícil de creer. Marinette es una buena chica pero los hechos…

-Confió ciegamente en Marinette, y te pido de favor Lila que no hables mal de ella o intentes engañarme. Quisiera que recapacitaras sobre lo que estás haciendo porque de no ser así podría perjudicarte a futuro.

-¿Vas a decir algo?- preguntó horrorizada pero Adrien negó.

-No. Yo no actúo así. Y me gustaría esperar que no esté diciendo esto en vano, porque me gustaría en verdad poder llevarme bien contigo Lila y tú te llevases bien con Marinette y todo mundo. Te lo digo porque en verdad quiero ser tu amigo.- afirmó viéndola con seriedad un momento y luego volver su vista al pizarrón.

Lila desvió la mirada molesta, mirando con rabia disimulada a Marinette. La odiaba tanto como odiaba a Ladybug, porque de no ser por ella Adrien estaría como todo el mundo besando el piso por el que pisaba. Pero ya hallaría la forma y de un modo u otro Adrien Agreste seria suyo.

….

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Os prometo mucha acción en esta nueva historia, y en el próximo capítulo, SORPRESA! Así que por favor, sigan leyendo. No quiero dar spoilers. La historia se actualizará entre 7 y 10 días, así que no apuren al escritor por favor XD Como sea, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, por favor y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	2. Atrás lo viejo, hola a lo nuevo

**Hola a todos! Vaya, que no me esperaba tal recepción, pero agradezco mucho que les guste mi historia. Y si quieren ver otra historia con una temática similar les invito a leer a Queen-Werempire y su historia de Unbroken, me atrapó por completo y me alegra ver que alguien aparte de mi deseó vengar al fandom por lo ocurrido en Camaleón, tuve sed de sangre al leer su historia, qué maravilloso don de hacer desear a alguien por ello por medio de las letras. Como sea, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan espectacular serie que nos seguirá sorprendiendo. Y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 2.

Atrás lo viejo, hola a lo nuevo.

Marinette había salido lo más rápido posible de la escuela y después de dejar sus cosas en su casa fue a ver al maestro Fu. Y momentos después de haber llegado aceptó con mucho gusto la taza de té que le daba.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene turbada Marinette?

-¿Cómo sabe que algo me molesta?

-Puedo sentir tu estado de ánimo desde donde estoy. Un poco de té siempre ayuda.- le contestó con una sonrisa y Marinette dio unos sorbos al delicioso té antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Maestro, necesito consejo. Y esto me afecta tanto como Marinette y como Ladybug.

-¿Qué tipo de problema es?

-Es...- dejó salir un largo suspiro.- Hay una chica, se llama Lila, es una mentirosa compulsiva.- tomó aire para soltar todo lo que tenía que decir.- La primera vez le robó el libro a Adrien y dijo que ella era una súper heroína convirtiéndose después en Volpina, aunque admito que fue mi culpa que la akumatizaran porque la desmentí enfrente de Adrien. Pero desde que llegó a mi escuela tiene a todos en la palma de su mano con cada palabra que sale de su boca y hace días mintió sobre mí y ahora todos me odian. L-Los sentimientos negativos me persiguen y ya van dos akumas que he tenido que repeler pero que infectan a otros y...

-Marinette, respira, tranquila.- pidió deteniendo aquella incontrolable verborrea. Marinette obedeció y ya más tranquila vio al maestro sintiéndose culpable.

-Lo siento. He intentado ignorarla y alguien me dijo que no estaba bien humillarla exponiendo sus mentiras porque eso no estaba bien. Pero me está afectando y es tan mala... Disculpe, seguro que esto me hace una pésima Ladybug.

-Te equivocas Marinette. Tienes que recordar que Ladybug solo es un personaje, y que detrás de la máscara cada portador es tan humano como cualquiera. Con sus defectos y virtudes. Y que estés consiente de cuál es tu problema solo sirve para ver la extraordinaria persona que eres.

-¿Y qué me aconseja hacer? Casi todo mundo me odia y me duele tanto que quienes eran mis amigos me den la espalda. Es doloroso.- el maestro pareció pensar un momento.

-Existe algo que podría ayudarte. Para que no caigas de nuevo en provocaciones por otros.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es un método antiguo que sirve para deshacer todo lazo con alguna persona.

-¿Deshacer lazos?

-Veras, con cada persona con la que tenemos contacto se forma un lazo, ya sea familiar, de amistad o amor. Pero cuando esos lazos se deterioran se vuelven una carga para la persona. Y por ello deben destruirse para liberar la carga.

-¿Destruir? Es algo fuerte…

-Puede ser, pero si esas son dañinas para la persona es algo irremediable.

-Vale, vale. ¿Y cómo hago eso?

-Tienes que tomar todas las cosas que tengas de las personas que te han lastimado. Llévalas al punto más alto de la ciudad, después tienes que recitar una despedida y por ultimo prenderles fuego hasta que las cenizas vuelen lejos. Y todo tienes que hacerlo como Marinette, no puedes transformarte para hacer esta tarea.- Marinette lo miró incrédula.

-Debo quemarlo... ¿todo? ¿No es demasiado drástico?

-Es la única forma de seguir adelante. Pero ya sería tu decisión o si deseas ignorar a esas personas. Pero existe el riesgo de que vuelva a suceder algo.-Marinette dudó, aquello sonaba en verdad demasiado drástico.

-Yo... lo pensaré. Muchas gracias maestro. Debo irme.

-Vuelve cuando quieras.

-Gracias y gracias por el té, estuvo delicioso.- el maestro sonrió.

-Marinette.- le llamó antes de que se fuera.- Con respecto a esa persona, Lila... te diré que cada mentiroso cae sobre su propio pie. Ya lo verás.- Marinette sonrió y asintió yéndose de allí con Tikki que entró en su bolso luego de despedirse de Wayzz. Tenía mucho que pensar al llegar a casa.

Adrien había puesto su reproductor para simular que estaba practicando piano. Pero sus pensamientos estaban en su amiga. Y Plagg lo observaba moverse de un lado a otro.

-¿Quieres parar? Pareces un gato enjaulado y estas comenzando a marearme.

-Estoy preocupado por Marinette. Este día fue horrible. Lila hizo todo eso de la disculpa a posta para hacer quedar mal a Marinette.

-Y lo logró. Vaya amigos tan cabezones que tienes. Si supieran toda la verdad seguro que no tardaban en disculparse.

-Pero humillando a Lila no es la respuesta. Solo la haría quedar mal y podría volverse peor.

-O ser de nuevo akumatizada. Como dije, esa chica ya rompió record.- se zampó un buen pedazo de queso.- Al menos esa chica no está sola. Tú la apoyas y ella parece babear por ti.

-Plagg, Marinette no babea por mí. Es solo una amiga. Además, a ella le gustaba Chat Noir.

-O sea tú, picarón.

-Sí, pero Chat Noir solo gusta de su lady.- Plagg soltó un fuerte suspiro.

-Ver otros horizontes no están tan mal. Después de todo es la hija de los panaderos de la mejor panadería de Paris, hubiésemos vivido como reyes. Y fea no es.

-Plagg, solo piensas en el queso.

-Alguien debe de hacerlo.- Adrien suspiró.

-No cambies detema.

-Claro, seguro que muy, muy, muuuuuuy en el fondo del oscuro y malévolo corazón de esa chica, Lila, encontraras algo de bondad.

-Aunque te burles aun lo creo.

-Ojala tengas razón, chico. Ojala...

Marinette había vuelto a su casa sin problemas. Sus padres la recibieron entre sonrisas y con una selección de delicias para que pasara el rato, adelantó su tarea, y al terminar sabía que era inevitable lo que iba a hacer. Vio con tristeza todas las cosas que tenia de sus amigos. Las fotografías, los regalos, los accesorios que ella misma había hecho para ellos. Suspiró triste al ver la foto de ella y Alya. Tomó su teléfono y Tikki la miró atenta.

-¿A quién vas a llamar?

-A Alya. Quiero pensar que aun somos amigas. O al menos quiero disculparme por lo que le dije esta mañana. Y también... quiero saber si nuestra amistad todavía es importante para ella antes de hacer algo.

-Es lo correcto.- Marinette tomó aire antes de marcar. Sintiéndose tan nerviosa que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho y...

 _ **Hola, soy Alya. Si no contesto estoy muy ocupada. Pero si eres Marinette ni te molestes en dejarme mensaje.**_

Y eso fue todo.

Tikki miró con tristeza a su portadora y Marinette estuvo a punto de colgar pero retiró su dedo de la pantalla y volvió a llevarlo a su oreja.

-Hola, Alya. Sé que no debería de dejarte este mensaje y quizás lo borres. Pero quiero que sepas que tu amistad ha significado mucho para mí. Ya que me has enseñado a ser mejor persona de lo que fui. Me has tenido paciencia al escucharme hablar sin parar de Adrien y también me has apoyado en locos planes relacionados. Te admiro mucho y creo que serás una gran reportera. Lo que dije en la escuela no era en serio, tienes un gran sentido periodístico y creo que algún día a futuro serás una gran reportera. Buena suerte Alya.

Colgó. Tikki le sonrió y asintió.

-Fue un bonito mensaje, ojala Alya lo escuche.

-Algo me dice que no será así...- suspiró y vio a Tikki.- Ya estoy lista.

Con calma, Marinette comenzó a poner todo en una caja. Las fotografías, los pequeños regalos que le habían dado, la pancarta que había hecho para Alix, los accesorios. Y cada cosa en la caja le producía un profundo dolor.

Y ahora debía ir al lugar más alto y solo conocía un lugar…

El trayecto era una agonía. Estaba dejando ir tantos momentos felices. La caja le era cada vez más pesada a cada paso. Pero a cada paso sentía que iba dejando algo atrás. Los momentos de amistad, las risas, los locos planes y los momentos de unión en que sabía que podría confiar en todos. Y de allí siguieron las malas miradas, los reproches, insultos y la soledad.

Pero pronto dejaría todo atrás…

Alya en su casa al fin dejaba de lado el Ladyblog para tomar algo, había puesto el último reportaje acerca de las supersticiones de las mariquitas y gatos negros en diferentes regiones del mundo y esperaba que fuese un éxito. Fue que notó que tenía un mensaje en su celular. Lo puso para escuchar quién le había llamado pero de inmediato frunció el ceño.

 _ **-Hola, Alya. Sé que no debería de dejarte este mensaje y quizás lo borres. Pero quiero que sepas que…**_

Borró el mensaje sin escuchar el resto gruñendo molesta.

-Wow, ¿que fue eso?- preguntó Nora que había pasado por el lugar con una botella de agua en mano.

-Nada.- respondió enfurruñada

-Eso no parece nada. Anda hermanita, ¿quién te ha hecho enojar?

-Marinette. Es una cabezota y ya no somos amigas.- Nora abrió más los ojos sorprendida.

-Vaya. En serio debió haberte hecho enojar. ¿Qué hizo?

-Trató mal a una chica del salón porque esta celosa de ella e insultó mi instinto periodístico.- Nora silbó sorprendida.

-¿En serio? Esa no suena como la Marinette que conozco.

-¿Tú qué sabes?

-Pues tu amiguita es más del tipo que es capaz de ayudar a tu escuálido novio a ganarme.- Alya pareció dudar pero vuelve a fruncir el ceño y a cruzar los brazos.

-No la conoces. Empujó a Lila porque estaba celosa de ella.

-¿Ella dijo eso?

-No, pero la empujó y lastimó su brazo.

-Pero, ¿la viste empujarla? ¿O le diste oportunidad de decir algo?

-Pues yo... ¡Agh! La vieron empujarla, ¡eso lo dice todo!- Nora rodó los ojos y aplastó la botella de agua con su mano.

-Allá tú. Voy a mi cuarto a descansar.- Nora lanzó al bote de basura la botella y se estiró un poco para ir a su cuarto. Quizás su hermana podía decir que otros eran cabezotas pero Alya era más cabezota que cualquiera, incluyéndola a ella. En eso su hermanita le ganaba con creces.

Alya vio a su hermana irse y vio con duda su teléfono. Estiró la mano para tomarlo pero bufó frustrada y lo dejó así. No tenía nada que decirle a Marinette…

La ventaja de ser Ladybug es que conocía como la palma de la mano la torre Eiffel. El lugar, no solo el lugar de algunas de sus batallas, sino el lugar que más le gustaba de Paris y por ello no le resultó tan difícil escabullirse con la caja. Todo hubiese sido más fácil si se hubiese transformado pero el maestro Fu fue claro, tenía que hacerlo como Marinette.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y pronto todo mundo dejaría el lugar. Estaba exhausta de subir las escaleras.

-Tikki, esto es lo más... alto que puedo subir... sin transformarme...

-Creo que igualmente hubiese funcionado en tu balcón. Es muy alto.- Marinette la miró con grandes ojos

-Pe-Pero el maestro dijo…-dejó salir un quejido lastimero.- ¿Podre regresar como Ladybug? No creo soportar bajar...

-Claro. Lo importante es que lo hicieras como Marinette.

-Gracias...

Marinette dejó la caja en el suelo. Era doloroso ver tantas cosas y tantos recuerdos. Sacó la caja de cerillas de su bolsillo y tomó uno. Su mano parecía no querer cooperar en encenderla al principio, pero luego se movió con fuerza haciendo que se rompiera. Tomó otra cerilla y esta vez encendió. La pequeña flama bailó en la cerilla hasta que Marinette la tuvo que soltar porque quemó sus dedos.

Suspiró profundo y esta vez, con la tercera cerilla, la encendió sin problemas y extendió su mano a la caja. Una parte de ella no quería hacerlo, pero otra le decía que era lo mejor. Y aunque la primera voz le gritaba y recordaba los buenos momentos, la otra tenia razón.

 **Lo haces por ti, por Ladybug y por Paris. ¿Quieres un día ser akumatizada y que Chat Noir pelee contigo? ¿Quieres que Hawk Moth gane?**

Soltó la cerilla y poco a poco la flama creció. Casi como si fuese mágico, todo comenzó a arder con mayor rapidez. Marinette vio el fuego y retrocedió un paso para luego sacar su teléfono y ver las fotografías.

-Les agradezco mucho por haber estado conmigo en el pasado.- dijo mientras iba seleccionando las decenas de fotos que tenía.- Gracias por darme confianza, valor, consejo, y apoyo. Apreciaré siempre los buenos momentos, pero en estos momentos me libero de sus lazos.- su dedo pulsó la opción de borrar y todas las fotos seleccionadas se borraron.

Minutos después cuando empleados de la torre subieron a ver qué ocurría solo encontraron los restos quemados de una caja de cartón sin nada más que ceniza...

Adrien no se había quedado tranquilo. Le preocupaba saber si Marinette estaba bien, así que cuando fue a su casa como Chat Noir, fue un gran alivio verla en su cuarto, acomodando algunas cosas que tenía en el lugar. Sintió que podía respirar tranquilo. Pero quería asegurarse completamente.

Tres golpes con sus garras y Marinette ya lo estaba viendo con la boca abierta.

-¿Chat Noir?- abrió la ventana y Chat se quedó en el marco de esta.

-Buenas noches. ¿Cómo estás?

-Yo estoy bien, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

-Solo quise venir y ver como esta miaumor.- Marinette puso mala cara y suspiró.

-Vale, gato callejero, déjalo estar. ¿Que necesitas?

-Digamos que mi sentido felino me dijo que tenías problemas.

-¿Tu sentido felino? Es broma, ¿verdad?

-Aunque no lo creas no. ¿Y bien? Intenta desmentir mi felinotástico sentido.- Marinette esta vez se rió un poco pero no se atrevió a mentirle.

-La verdad es que he tenido unas semanas difíciles en la escuela con mis compañeros de clase.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Conoces a Lila Rossi?

-¿La autoproclamada súper amiga de Ladybug, que se convirtió en Volpina y Camaleón? Algo he escuchado.

-Pues bien. Gracias a ella todos me odian.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

-Es una mentirosa experta. Hizo creer a todos que la agredí. Así que me volví una paria en mi propia clase.- Chat esperaba verla mucho más triste pero Marinette explicaba todo con calma.

-¿Todos? ¿No hubo alguien que creyera en ti?

-Pues... solo uno. E-Es muy amable, Adrien es un chico genial, como si no lo fuera.- balbuceó un poco.

-Vaya, pues me alegro que tengas un príncipe cuidándote durante el día, porque de ser yo ya les hubiese enseñado una lección o dos.

-Es... triste, pero Lila sabe cómo encandilar a todos alrededor pero tengo a gente que me quiere y que me conoce.- una pequeña sonrisa apareció.- Me alegro que al menos Adrien no le crea.- Chat Noir sonrió y puso su mano en su hombro.

-Si te sirve saberlo, tienes mi total confianza.- Marinette le sonrió invadida por una gran ternura hacia su compañero, Chat Noir era único. Luego este se inclinó un poco a ella con cierto aire de secretismo.- Por cierto, ¿crees que tu padre podría darme algunos croissants? Un bocadillo nocturno no cae nada mal.- la expresión de Marinette cambió, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Solo piensas en los croissants?

-En los croissants, en los éclairs, en las crêpes suzette, mont blanc, millefeuille, flan pâtissier...- decía enumerándolos con sus dedos.

-¡Chat Noir, eres un gato tragón!

-Pero te gustaba este gato tragón.

-¡Ya deja eso!

Chat Noir abandonó el lugar entre risas, no sin antes llevarse una bolsa de croissants cortesía de Marinette y una invitación de parte del señor Dupain por si alguna vez gustaba visitarlos o hacer un pedido especial para Ladybug. Ya veía las ventajas que Plagg le decía de ser amigo de Marinette...

Adrien llegó a la escuela con una sonrisa, sintiéndose mejor después de la charla de ayer, y su pequeño bocadillo nocturno. Al sentarse en su sitio, porque pronto la campana sonaría, vio a su alrededor. Lila estaba enfrente como una oradora experta hablando de alguna acción heroica o sobre conocer a alguien famoso, Nathaniel estaba dibujando en su sitio, al menos él no había cambiado con respecto a Lila volviéndose su sombra. Chloe estaba dejando que Sabrina le mostrase una revista de moda, aunque Sabrina parecía también poner atención a Lila. Y al desear voltear a otro lado, Alya le picó el hombro.

-Oye, Adrien. ¿Has visto a Marinette?- Adrien intentó no enfadarse con la morena.

-No desde ayer. Si te interesa puedes hablar con ella y preguntarle cómo está.

-¿Y por qué quiero saber eso?

-No lo sé, Alya. Dímelo tú. ¿No te remuerde un poco la consciencia?- la dura mascara de Alya decayó un momento pero volvió a ponerla y se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento, con la cabeza girada hacia la derecha, ojos cerrados, y brazos cruzados.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- Adrien prefirió no decir más, pero algo era notorio que Alya sí estaba preocupada por Marinette.

La profesora entró y aplaudió para llamar la atención de sus alumnos.

-Buenos días, chicos. Todos a sus lugares por favor.- todos obedecieron y Adrien vio de reojo el asiento vacío de Marinette.- El día de hoy tengo un aviso que dar. Y es con referente a su compañera Marinette.- Adrien se enderezó en su lugar poniendo total atención a su profesora.

-Cómo si nos interesara algo referente a Tontanette.- dijo con tono despectivo Chloe y algunos se rieron. Adrien deseó callarlos pero la maestra lo hizo.

-Silencio.- la profesora vio a su grupo, con una expresión triste.- Quisiera decirle que su compañera ya no estudiará con nosotros.- Adrien sintió como si le hubiesen golpeado y se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Cómo que no seguirá estudiando? ¿Cómo es eso?- la idea de que Marinette se hubiese cambiado de escuela lo llenaba de ira y tristeza. Sin notar las expresiones de sorpresa de sus compañeros.

La maestra lo miró con ceño fruncido por la abrupta interrupción.

-Adrien, siéntate y déjame terminar de explicar.- este obedeció.- Marinette no se ha ido de la escuela, seguirá estudiando aquí pero ya no más en nuestro grupo.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Nino tan curioso por la situación como todos.

-Desde este día, su compañera asistirá a clases pero en el otro grupo.

Adrien se sintió tanto aliviado como decepcionado. No sería lo mismo sin Marinette en el grupo. Al menos para él en que se había acercado más a su querida amiga...

Marinette se sentía como si fuese su primer día de clases, en otra escuela y no con el grupo vecino. Tragó al notar las miradas en ella.

-Bueno clase, hoy me complace decir que una nueva compañera ha entrado a nuestro grupo.- Marinette vio a temible maestra Mendeleiev, si hubiese sabido que ella era la encargada de la clase B se lo hubiese pensado.- Ella estaba en el otro grupo así que hagámosla sentir bienvenida.

Marinette vio de reojo a algunos compañeros, reconoció a Marc que le dedicó una sonrisa, también Ondine, que era amiga o novia de Kim, pero todos los demás le eran desconocidos. Esperaba sentarse a lado de Marc pero vio el lugar ocupado por un chico castaño de camiseta con la mitad superior azul terminando en líneas de forma de flecha y la otra mitad blanca con una chaqueta de cuero negra que la miraba tan curioso como todos, y tenía que admitirlo, con un bonito color azul oscuro que le recordaron a unas cuencas de color zafiro que tenía para un vestido.

-Puedes sentarte allí.- señaló un lugar vacío al frente.- Juliet puede ponerte al corriente de las clases si tienes dudas.

-Gracias.- fue a su asiento pero antes de sentarse vio a su compañera y sonrió.- Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Marinette.- la chica le sonrió. Tenía un cabello rizado color miel recogido en una coleta de lado alta que rozaba sus hombros, grandes ojos grises, vestía una camiseta sin mangas amarilla, tenía una gran chaqueta azul enredada en su cintura, una falda de mezclilla, unas mallas hasta las rodillas y zapatillas negras. La chica le sonrió un poco tímida.

-Hola Marinette, me llamo Juliet. Si necesitas ayuda con gusto puedo ayudarte.

-O también puedes pedir ayuda aquí atrás.- dijo el castaño con una deslumbrante sonrisa.- Me llamo Claude. Bienvenida a nuestro grupo. Estamos algo locos pero no somos malos, a veces…

-¿Cómo?

-No le hagas caso.- intervino Ondine desde el asiento vecino al lado de Marc.- Algunos si tenemos sentido común.

-Como sea bienvenida a nuestro grupo.- dijo Marc con una sonrisa sincera y Marinette sonrió ampliamente.

-Muchas gracias, espero que nos llevemos bien.

Y esperaba de todo corazón que fuese así.

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, en serio, de corazón y espero que sigan leyendo esta historia hasta el final. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos y sin más qué decir aparte de que gracias por los reviews y los favoritos… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 _ **Respuestas:**_

 **Karen Agreste:** Chica que eres adivina. O.O

 **Angel la chica de la luz** , **laurenlmprincess:** No se preocupen que sus amigos ya se arrepentiran despues.

 **Jane Anderson-Wilde:** Claro! XD

 **ElizabethMalfoy:** Eso dice pero ya veremos qué pasa.

 **RilaZou:** Me encanto mi regalo x3

 **Maya:** Lo siento pero Luka y Kagami son necesarios en esta y toda la trama.

 **Sakurita24:** La expresión de Adrien te la debo en el siguiente capítulo, sorry.

 **Nadira Evas Albarn:** Marc está con ella aunque no tendrá mucha participación al principio, pero después… quién sabe.

 **Maretta:** Adrien es un caballero pero alguien tenía que dejarle en claro algunas cosas a Lila.

 **Jinzo77:** Jijiji, ¿qué comes que adivinas? Aunque la actitud de Chloe se verá reflejada en los próximos capítulos. Ya veremos cómo se desarrolla esto. XD

 **Lector, Malala2014, CandeDaiana, DanSpyLinx, Alcuatiumlol12, Day1602, marati2011, Rashell1995, Aidee Danchez Salgado, Emely-nya, mizaki uzumaki, Selenekou13, Merline-Ainsworth, guest, Juvia Agreste, CristalHeart28, manu, Princess Mko, guest 2:** Muchas gracias a todos por leerme y chicas, guarden las armas que falta todavía mucho


	3. Valioso

**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que la han apoyado mucho. Gracias a todos por el recibimiento que le dan. Y quisiera decir que en este capítulo pasamos directo a los remordimientos pero no será así. Los EX amigos de Marinette tendrán que pasar por duras pruebas para arrepentirse, unos más que otros… pero bueno, dejando de lado cualquier spoiler que se me pueda escapar. Agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan genial serie y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 3.

Valioso.

Para todos fue un shock la noticia. Marinette se había cambiado de grupo, no de escuela, para Adrien fue un alivio pero no por ello menos triste.

 _ **¿A eso la han orillado?**_

Pero al ver las expresiones del grupo supo que no les era indiferente la noticia. Alya estaba pálida, como si le hubiese dicho que su amiga se había mudado a otro país y no que estaba a unos metros de ella. Nino parecía tan desconcertado como él, con la boca tan abierta que una mosca podría entrar. Y los demás no fueron tan diferentes, incluso Juleka y Rose se miraron entre ellas como si esperasen que la otra dijese que habían escuchado mal.  
De repente algo captó la atención de Adrien y pronto de todo mundo. Alguien lloraba, y ese alguien estaba su lado. Lila estaba llorando.  
-Oh, cielos... creo que esto es mi culpa.- sollozó.- De haberme llevado mejor con Marinette seguro que ella...- volvió a sollozar cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.  
No lo podía creer. ¿Se estaba haciendo la victima? Adrien hubiese creído esas lágrimas de no saber que era una experta mentirosa. Y sus compañeros no tardaron en intentar consolar a su compañera.  
-No es tu culpa Lila.  
-Sí, si Marinette se hubiese portado mejor contigo otra cosa hubiese sido.  
-Ella misma fue quien lo provocó.

-No te lamentes.  
Adrien apenas creía lo que escuchaba.  
La maestra se acercó a Lila y puso su mano en su hombro.  
-¿Necesitas ir al lavabo para refrescarte?  
-No, gracias. Perdonen todos. No sé qué me pasó.  
Adrien suspiró a lo bajo invocando toda su paciencia para no decir nada de aquel teatro pero no ocultando su descontento.  
-¿Crees que esto lo hizo Marinette para llamar la atención?- preguntó Nino a lo bajo en tono discreto pero audible para Adrien, en cambio Alya no fue nada discreta.  
-Estoy segura. Lo hizo seguro para que fuésemos a pedirle disculpas cuando no se las merece.-  
Adrien se giró listo para defender a Marinette pero la estridente risa de Chloe.  
-Opino que deberíamos celebrar. Sin Dupain-Cheng en el salón se siente un ambiente más ameno y menos corriente. Y no tendremos que lidiar con sus bobadas.  
-¡Chloe!- la maestra le llamó la atención.- No puedes decir algo así de cruel. Marinette era su compañera y aun lo sigue siendo aunque ya no esté en nuestro grupo. Y va para todo mundo.- dijo la maestra viendo a sus alumnos con expresión dura que suavizó al instante.- Su compañera hizo mucho por cada uno de ustedes. Por eso les prohíbo hablar mal de ella o de cualquiera.- algunos bajaron la cabeza un tanto apenados, Chloe solo alzó el mentón de forma despectiva y Alya rumió algo pero fue muy clara para los que estaban cerca.  
-Pues si no se hubiese portado como una cría fastidiosa...  
Todos se asustaron al escuchar un fuerte golpe. Adrien tenía su palma en la mesa, con la vista abajo que apenas ocultaba su ceño fruncido y alzó su otra mano.  
-¿Puedo salir un momento?  
-C-Claro Adrien.- le dijo la maestra tras salir de la sorpresa inicial. Nino quiso decir algo a su amigo pero no pudo porque salió del salón antes de poder hacerlo. Adrien llegó al baño donde se puso agua en la cara. Al no haber peligro, Plagg salió observando a su portador.  
-¿Te lo puedes creer Plagg? ¿Cómo pueden decir eso de Marinette? Es como si hubiesen olvidado todo lo que ella ha hecho.  
-Muchos humanos son así. Recuerdan más lo malo que lo bueno.  
-¿Y por qué Marinette no me dijo nada ayer? Hablamos parte de la noche.  
-Error, ella habló con Chat Noir, y Chat Noir no tiene que ver con la escuela.  
-Tienes razón. Solo me enoja que Marinette haya tenido que cambiarse por culpa de lo ocurrido.

-Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, tanta negatividad me hace perder el apetito.- Adrien suspiró.

-Como sea, estoy seguro que en su nuevo grupo le irá bien. Después de todo, Marinette es una chica que abre el corazón de las personas cuando la conoces.- sonrió un poco y Plagg miró a su portador esperado que estuviese en lo correcto, porque la portadora de Tikki necesitaba estar bien lejos de tantos problemas...

Marinette no paraba de morder la goma de su lápiz. No podía entender los problemas de su libro de matemáticas. ¡Porque estos eran de dos temas más adelante de lo que había visto en su grupo! La peor pesadilla de toda adolescente, eso o ir en pijama o en toalla a la escuela. No, la toalla era peor.

-Marinette.- al girarse vio a Juliet observarla preocupada.- ¿Estas bien?

-Eh, bueno, es que... no sé nada de esto.- admitió con pena.- Apenas estaba viendo el tema cuatro y ustedes van en el seis. ¿Cómo pueden ir tan avanzados?- Juliet sonrió moviendo los hombros.

-No sabría decirte. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Por favor. Soy muy mala.

-No digas eso. Todos tenemos nuestro fuerte. Repasemos el cuatro antes de ver los otros temas.

-Me serviría mucho.

Marinette tomó nota en su libreta, con una sonrisa asentía a las lecciones y cuando sonó la campana había entendido gran parte del tema cuatro e iniciado cinco.

-Muchas gracias, Juliet. Eres muy buena explicando y me ha gustado el método que usaste. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-S-Soy buena porque estudio en vacaciones con mis tíos que me enseñan muchas cosas como métodos o trucos para que salga bien en la escuela.

-Y por ello tenemos una buena tutora particular.- dijo Claude desde atrás con una sonrisa.- Y por cierto, si necesitas saber algo con gusto te ayudaremos.

-Gracias. Son muy amables.- Marc pasó a su lado con su libreta en mano, y los dos se saludaron con una sonrisa antes de que Marc saliera.

-¿Conoces a Marc?- preguntó Claude mirando por donde se había ido su compañero.

-Sí, es que admiro su trabajo.

-¿Y quién no? ¡Los comics de Ladybug son geniales! Creo que los hace con un chico de la clase vecina…

-Eh, sí. Se llama Nathaniel, era un compañero mío.- dijo intentando no verse incómoda.- Pero me gusta mucho su comic.

-Es cierto, aunque no se compara mucho a verles en acción. ¡Son geniales! Ladybug y Chat Noir son lo mejor de la vida.- Marinette sonrió, al parecer tenían un admirador.

-¿No quisieras almorzar con nosotros, Marinette? Pa-Para darte la bienvenida.- propuso Juliet y Ondine se rió a lo bajo cuando se acercó.

-Solo si puedes. Seguro tus amigos de tu antiguo grupo te han de estar esperando. Por cierto, soy Ondine.

-Lo sé. Te he visto con Kim. Y la verdad me gustaría mucho almorzar con ustedes.

-¡Genial! Voy a por las bebidas, no tardo.- exclamó Claude saliendo primero. Y Ondine puso su mano en el hombro de Marinette

-Vamos, Marinette. Queremos conocerte mejor.- le Marinette sonrió al ver que sus nuevos compañeros eran muy amigables y salieron del salón hacia la cafetería.- ¿Y qué te gusta hacer?

-Pues me gusta todo lo relacionado con la moda. Hago mis propias creaciones.

-¿En serio? Quisiera ver tus trabajos.

-C-Claro. Aunque no soy tan buena.

-Apuesto a que eres demasiado modesta.

-Marinette.- reconoció esa voz sin siquiera voltear y al hacerlo vio a Adrien que sonrió al verla.

-A-Adrien.- Ondine y Juliet los miraron y entendieron el ambiente.

-Te vemos en la cafetería.- dijo Ondine que se llevó a Juliet que no sabía qué hacer.

-Claro.- se despidió y volvió su atención a Adrien.- ¿C-Cómo estás?

-Bien. Veo que ya te hiciste de nuevas amigas.

-Eso creo, son muy buenas conmigo.

-Tratándose de ti es fácil.- la vio sonrojarse pero Adrien borró su sonrisa y se rascó tras la nuca.- Me hubieras dicho que te cambiabas de grupo.- Marinette borró su sonrisa en un instante.

-Lo siento, Adrien. Y-Yo tenía ayer tantas cosas en la cabeza y-y mis padres hablaron con el director y luego...

-Está bien. No te estoy reclamando. Solo que el salón se siente diferente sin ti.

-¿Di-Diferente?

-Sí. La verdad es que extraño mucho tu compañía.- Marinette sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. No sabía qué decir, podría gritarle a Adrien cuando le quería, y proponerle casarse, tener tres hijos y un hámster. Podría hacerlo, pero apenas y balbuceó su nombre una fuerte voz rompió su burbuja.

-¡Marinete Dupain-Cheng!- Alya se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ellos con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido.- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Estás loca?

-Alya...- Adrien se interpuso entre ambas y Nino llegaba para evitar una masacre.

-No te metas Adrien. Quiero saber por qué mi susodicha mejor amiga no me dijo que se cambiaba de grupo.- Adrien ignoró la orden de Alya.

-Alya, no deberías...- la mano de Marinette en su hombro le detuvo y la vio dando un paso al frente dejando atrás su protección, viendo a una Marinette que no había visto.

-Tienes razón, Alya. Como tu amiga debí decírtelo.

-Marinette...- Adrien quiso decir algo pero ella no le dejó.

-Pero te recuerdo que dijiste que ya no somos amigas. Porque tú lo dijiste, ¿cómo pudiste ser amiga de un desastre andante como yo?- la expresión de Alya fue como si le hubiesen abofeteado, pero solo fue por unos momentos antes de volver a fruncir el ceño pero no como antes.

-Me hiciste enojar. ¿Qué querías?- dijo con menos agresividad que antes.

-Confianza de parte de la amiga que decía me conocía mejor que nadie.

-Venga ya, Marinette. Estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua por culpa de tus celos hacia Lila.- Marinette respiró profundo y dejó salir el aire antes de contestar.

-Sabes qué Alya, espero que algún día puedas volver a creer en mí. Y cuando eso pase volvamos a ser amigas. Porque tu amistad significó mucho para mi más de lo que crees. Pero por ahora creo que es mejor darnos nuestro espacio.

Los tres quedaron con la boca abierta, pero Alya fue más rápida en recuperarse, tan molesta como al principio.

-¡Bien! Como quieras. Si eso quieres espera sentada porque eres tú la que está equivocada, no yo.- se dio la media vuelta y Nino la llamó y siguió para calmarla.

Marinette bajó la cabeza. Triste y desanimada.

-Wow, Marinette. Es la primera vez que veo que le hablas así a Alya.

-Sí. Ni yo me lo creo...- Adrien puso su mano en su hombro.

-No te preocupes Marinette. Tarde o temprano Alya se dará cuenta de gran persona que eres y volverán a ser amigas.

-Gracias Adrien.- sonrió sintiéndose un poco mejor.- ¿N-No quisieras... ya sabes, comer contigo? Digo, contimigo comer, comer conmigo.

-Gracias. Pero será para la próxima. Nino necesitará mucha ayuda y apoyo con Alya.

-Oh, bien. Nos vemos luego.- Marinette se fue y Adrien no apartó su vista de ella hasta que desapareció tras la puerta de la cafetería.

Se giró para ir a buscar a Nino pero retrocede porque casi estuvo a punto de toparse con Lila que lo sujeto del brazo para abrazarlo.

-Cuidado, Adrien. Casi te caes.

-Hola Lila.- intentó zafarse del agarre lo más sutil posible pero Lila no parecía querer soltarlo.- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Quería invitarte a comer conmigo pero no quería interrumpir tu plática con Marinette. Parece ser que le está yendo bien en su nuevo grupo. Espero que le vaya bien.- Adrien frunció el ceño al entender las intenciones de Lila.

-Así es. Marinette después de todo es una persona que cae bien a todo mundo con facilidad. Y eres muy amable, pero voy a buscar a Nino y almorzar con él.

-Oh, está bien. Será en otra ocasión.- soltó a Adrien y este asintió.

-Cuando pueda. Nos vemos.- Adrien dio apenas un paso pero decidió girarse y ver a Lila.- Y otra cosa Lila, no voy a permitir que hagas o digas algo más contra Marinette.

-¡Adrien! Yo nunca haría algo contra ella.- la desconfianza estaba en los ojos esmeralda de Adrien.

-Te voy a estar vigilando.

Adrien se alejó de ella y Lila gruñó a lo bajo molesta por ver que a Marinette las cosas parecían volver a irle bien. Pero ya vería por cuanto tiempo, Adrien decía muchas cosas pero eran sus palabras las que tenían encantados a sus compañeros y nadie podría convencer a esos crédulos de lo contrario...

Las clases fueron mucho más llevaderas, pero en la salida Marinette se sentía exhausta y que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

-¿Estas bien Marinette?- preguntó Tikki preocupada.

-Estoy bien. Solo estoy un poco sobrecargada de información. Asimilar tantas cosas que aún no había visto en clase me dejó exhausta...- ¿cómo olvidarlo? Matemáticas, física, ciencias, fue un martirio… de repente siente un leve golpe en el hombro y ve a Chloe pasar a lado de ella.

-A un lado plebeya. Ah, pero si es la panadera. Cuanto tiempo.- Marinette evitó rodar los ojos.

-Solo no nos hemos visto un día Chloe.

-Pues para mí ha sido como si hubiese pasado una vida. Debiste pedir el cambio antes. El salón tiene un aire más puro desde que te fuiste.

-Seguro que tu perfume ahora abarca todo el oxígeno respirable que va a tu cerebro.- contestó Marinette con una sonrisa de lado y Chloe gruñó molesta.- Aunque tienes razón, de haberlo hecho antes no hubiera aguantado a la egoísta, malvada y presumida hija del alcalde.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- Sabrina preguntó como si la hubiesen ofendido a ella.

-Esto te costará caro Dupain-Cheng.

-Adelante, Chloe. Hace mucho que no te tengo miedo.- Chloe se fue con Sabrina detrás de ella. Marinette sonrió de lado orgullosa de haberle contestado a Chloe.

-Quien diría que tienes una lengua tan filosa.- al girarse vio a Lila mirarla con una amplia sonrisa burlona. Marinette le encaró con expresión seria.

-Sé defenderme muy bien cuando la situación lo requiere.

-Pero conmigo no es así, ¿verdad? Huiste como una cobarde de mí.

-Si ese pensamiento te hace sentir mejor adelante. Pero la verdadera cobarde fuiste tú al decir todas esas mentiras.

-Solo tomo ventaja de mis medios.- se acercó a ella para hablar a lo bajo.- Y tal como te lo advertí te has quedado sin amigos y Adrien es completamente mío. Y puedo hacer lo mismo en tu nuevo grupo si no te alejas de Adrien.- ante la amenaza Marinette sonrió.

-Quizás me hayas quitado a mis amigos, Lila. Pero Adrien no es tuyo. Él sabe la verdad sobre ti pero es todo un caballero para gritar a todo el mundo la clase de persona que eres. De eso no puedes mentirme.- Lila gruñó a lo bajo.

-Te cuidado, y no te metas conmigo si sabes lo que te conviene...

-¿Marinette?- Juliet se había acercado con Claude. Pero la ojigris miraba la escena con ojo crítico. Lila al ver que había testigos sonrió con fingida dulzura.

-Oh, hola, ¿son amigos de Marinette? Me alegro que ya hayas hecho más amigos, Mari. Te dejo. Nos vemos después.- le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y se fue.

-¿Esa no era Lila Rossi?- preguntó Claude a Marinette.

-La misma.

-Anda. ¿Es cierto que salvo al gato de Jagged Stone?- Marinette rodó los ojos.

-Eso se cuenta...

-Que yo sepa Jagged Stone nunca ha tenido gatos.- dijo Juliet con seguridad mirando hacia donde se fue Lila. Marinette solo movió los hombros.

-Es lo mismo que yo creía pero eso dicen otros. ¿Me buscaban para algo?- Claude contestó con una sonrisa.

-Juliet pensó que podrías necesitar ayuda para repasar las lecciones. Y quería preguntarte si quisieras una sesión de estudio.- Juliet se movió un poco incómoda y respondió tímida.

-S-Solo si quieres, te veías un poco mal en clase.- Marinette sonrió en respuesta.

-¡Claro! No sabes la falta que me hace.- Juliet asintió tímida.

-P-Pues cuando quieras. Podría incluso ser hoy...

-¡Por supuesto! Me encantará tener una sesión de estudio. Y no quisiera que mañana sea como hoy.

-Hola Marinette.- esta dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Adrien.

-Ho-Hola Adrien.

-Escuche que tendrás una sesión de estudio. ¿Les puedo acompañar?

-¡Claro! Eh... disculpen. Adrien, ellos son Juliet y Claude. Chicos, él es Adrien.

-Mucho gusto.- contestó Juliet y Claude le tendió la mano.

-Un gusto conocer al famoso modelo Adrien Agreste.

-Un placer. Y por favor, no soy tan famoso.

-Claro. El escaparate fuera de la escuela no es nada.- se burló Claude y Marinette llamó su atención.

-Bu-Bueno, podemos a mi casa a estudiar. Está prácticamente cruzando la calle.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, Alya miró la escena unos momentos antes de acomodarse la mochila en el hombro e irse. Y Lila, que estaba afuera a punto de entrar a su auto, vio con rabia como Adrien se iba con Marinette, apretando los dientes y entrando en el automóvil para irse.

En el río Sena, Luka tocaba algunos acordes en la cubierta del Liberty sentado en la silla de jardín que había. Pero sus dedos dejaron de tocar cuando escucha las voces de las amigas de su hermana. Eso solo significaba que Marinette estaba con ellas. Bajó a la cocina con la excusa de tomar un bocadillo y vio al grupo de chicas notando enseguida la ausencia de Marinette y luego de la de Alya. Seguro que su ausencia se debía a que algo estaban haciendo, pero igualmente quiso preguntar.

-Hola, ¿Marinette y Alya no se unen hoy a su reunión?- entonces vio algo que no esperaba; expresiones de disgusto y miradas bajas.

-Alya vendrá más tarde.- contestó Rose con la vista en el suelo.

-Pero Marinette está excluida permanentemente de nuestro grupo.- siguió Alix con una mueca y un tono duro haciendo que Luka abriera mucho los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- esta vez fueron Mylene y Juleka quienes contestaron.

-Marinette empujó a una compañera nuestra lastimándola.

-Y se ha portado muy mal con ella.

-Eh, lo siento, me perdí en algo. ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Marinette?- preguntó sin creer aquello.

-La misma.- respondió Juleka.

-Yo me alegro que se cambiara de grupo.- soltó Alix cruzándose de brazos.- Marinette se estaba portando como una tonta con Lila.- las chicas asintieron diciendo estar de acuerdo y Luka emitió una pequeña risa carente de gracia.

-Es increíble lo que escucho. Ustedes son sus amigas y ¿hablan tan mal de ella? ¿Le preguntaron al menos sus razones, si es que existen, de ser así con esa chica?- Rose contestó esta vez.

-Alya dice que esta celosa de Lila. Y desde que llegó ha intentado hacerla quedar mal.- todas empezaron a hablar de ello y Luka habló ante un pequeño hueco.

-¿Pero han hablado con Marinette? ¿Nadie?- las chicas se vieron entre sí y Luka bajó los hombros decepcionado.- Debe ser muy triste ver que tus mejores amigas te dan la espalda sin siquiera preguntar o intentar hablar contigo, o peor, desechando esa amistad tan fácil.- Luka tomó una bolsa de papas que las chicas se iban a comer con otras cosas.- Me llevo esto. Diviértanse.- se despidió subiendo a cubierta y sabiendo que les había dado en más de que pensar. Volvió a sentarse, comió un par de papas fritas y luego con celular en mano pensó en algo para Marinette.

Marinette intentaba no ponerse nerviosa o hacer una tontería ya que el tener a Adrien en su cuarto era demasiado para su sistema. Intentaba con fuerza concentrarse en las lecciones de matemáticas pero sus ojos iban a Adrien que tomaba notas.

-Y con eso tenemos el resultado. ¿Ves lo fácil que es?- le decía Juliet.

-Eh, sí. Es mu-muy sencillo. ¿Podemos hacer otro problema?

-Claro. Pero el próximo lo harás sola para ver que si has entendido.- Marinette asintió esta vez poniendo toda su concentración en entender el problema.

Adrien miraba de reojo a Marinette con una sonrisa. Le agradaba mucho que ya se hubiese hecho de amigos. Había tenido esa preocupación aun con lo que le dijo a Lila. Y se alegraba por ella.

-Me alegra tener esta sesión de estudio. Ustedes van un poco más avanzados que nosotros en algunos temas.

-Tenemos a la señorita Mendeleiev como tutora del grupo.- explicó Claude.- Gusta de "impulsarnos" a aprender.

-¿La maestra Mendeleiev? Me imagino que no debe ser fácil.

-No, pero te das cuenta cuando la tratas que en realidad no es tan mala como parece. Estricta sí, pero es buena maestra.

-¡Lo logre!- celebró Marinette al resolver un problema.- Les agradezco mucho ayudarme.

-Es un placer ayudar a una nueva compañera.- dijo Juliet y Claude asintió.

-Es cierto, pero nos damos bien servidos por los ricos entremeses.- metió en su boca un pedazo de quiche que los padres de Marinette les habían dejado.- ¿Fueo ievarme un poco a mi casha?

-Por supuesto.- contestó Marinette riendo.

Entre tanto los kwamis se habían escabullido hasta la azotea para poder hablar. Desde donde estaban escucharon las risas de los chicos.

-Veo que a tu portadora le ha ido muy bien hoy, cubito de azúcar.

-Plagg, te he dicho que no me llames así, calcetín apestoso.

-Miau, me encanta cuando me lo dices con tanto cariño.- Tikki rodó los ojos pero tenía una leve sonrisa.

-Eres imposible.

-Ya me conoces.- contestó alzando las cejas a Tikki que volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Me alegra que mi portadora ya tenga nuevos amigos.

-Me alegra que no estuvieras para ver el desagradable espectáculo que dieron sus "amigos". Apuesto que Trixx, Wayzz y hasta Pollen con su solemnidad les hubiesen dicho una que otra palabra a sus portadores.

-No había pensado en ellos con todo lo ocurrido.

-Y dicen que yo soy el despistado. ¿Crees que todo esto afecte a tu portadora cuando pelee junto a ellos?

-No lo sé. Espero que no.- Tikki voló hasta la ventana y mirando al grupo reír.- Ladybug y Chat Noir necesitan todo el apoyo necesario y más ahora.- Plagg la siguió y al ver al grupo entrecerró sus ojos como si pensase en algo.- ¿Plagg?

-Mi sentido felino me dice que tal vez no tengan tantos problemas.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Plagg la miró y sonrió.

-Confía en mi sentido felino, azuquita.

-Calcetín apestoso.- se quejó Tikki y Plagg sonrió ampliamente.

-Como adoro cuando me llamas así.- Tikki bufó pero tendría en cuenta las palabras de Plagg. Fuese como fuese, Marinette haría lo mejor para sus dos facetas.

Entre tanto el grupo seguía estudiando y hablando mientras tanto.

-No pensé que tu nombre se escribiese de forma inglesa.- le decía Marinette a Juliet al ver su nombre en las libretas.

-De mis abuelos paternos mi abuelo era inglés y americano y mi abuela francesa. Y al parecer mi madre había leído a Shakespeare mientras estaba embarazada de mí. Como sea estoy acostumbrada a que escriban mi nombre con la -te al final, de forma francesa.

-A ver si entendí.- dijo Claude a Adrien apuntándole con un croissant ignorando la plática de las chicas.- Te la pasas horas en una aburrida sesión para después solo tomen unas pocas por todo ese tiempo posando.

-Exacto. A veces es aburrido pero mi padre gusta cómo me veo y es un trabajo muy lucrativo.- Claude abrió grande los ojos un momento.

-No preguntare cuanto ganas de mesada...- Adrien rió a lo bajo apenado. De repente el celular de Marinette suena y ve que es una video llamada.

-¿Quien podría ser?- al abrirla el rostro de Luka se hace presente.

-Hola Ma-Ma-Marimanette.

-¡Luka! Digo, hola, ¿cómo estás?

-Estoy bien. Me he enterado de lo ocurrido con tus compañeros y por eso te llamaba.

-Oh... ya veo.- sintió una gran tristeza, segura que Luka había creído esas historias.

-Solo quería decirte que no creo que hayas hecho lo que dicen que has hecho. Y que si necesitas algo aquí me tienes, son buen escucha.- el corazón de Marinette dio un vuelco. Luka creía en ella y eso la hacía muy feliz.

-Gracias Luka.

-¿De qué habla?- preguntó Claude y Adrien supo al ver sus expresiones confundidas que debían saber lo ocurrido.

-No se preocupen, Marinette les explicará todo después.- Marinette vio por un momento a sus amigos y luego asintió.

-Te he enviado una pista para que te anime. Espero que te guste y la escuches cuando te sientas mal. Nos vemos.

-C-Claro, ha-hasta luego.- la video llamada terminó, Marinette puso la pista que le mandó.

El sonido de la guitarra era hermoso, una melodía que le parecía preciosa, pareciéndose mucho en la melodía que el había tocado para ella cuando se desanimó por la cita de Adrien en la pista de patinaje.

Nadie habló mientras la melodía sonaba. Y en aquel momento, casi faltos de bocadillos, con los libros y libretas desperdigados con esas dos nuevas personas, Marinette sintió que era el comienzo de algo maravilloso y tan valioso que deseaba preservar con todas sus fueras. Cuando terminó la canción miró a sus nuevos amigos.

-Chicos, yo… tengo algo que contarles…- dijo mirando a Claude y Juliet que la miraron atentos y Adrien asintió a ella que le sonrió para comenzar a explicar a sus nuevos amigos la situación.

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Un poco lento? Ya veremos en el próximo capítulo donde YA COMIENZA LA ACCIÓN! No spoilers pero esto se pondrá intenso! XD Gracias a todos por pasarse a leer esta historia y por cierto, apoyen también a Abby Lockhart que tiene una historia con la misma temática, pero ella actualiza más rápido que yo… que envidia. Cómo sea! Por esta vez no voy a hacer Respuestas pero lo prometo para la próxima y solo quería decir una cosa, sé que tengo ideas pendientes pero les pido de favor que entiendan que aunque desearía trabajar en ellos no soy una máquina y también me dedico a otras cosas como escribir mi libro entre otros trabajos. Funciono con inspiración por eso pido de favor que no me pidan actualizaciones rápidas, historias pendientes o ships, como digo, soy pura inspiración y lo siento pero me veré obligada a ignorar esas peticiones.**

 **Y ya para terminar… dejen review! Nada de tomatazos! Acepto imágenes de ambos Chat Noir, Nathaniel o Luka y… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Hasta la otra pero los quiero mucho y son un amor X3**


	4. Mini Petite

**No me lo puedo creeeeeeeer. Más de 100 reviews y solo con tres capítulos y no llevamos ni la mitad! Creo que me va a dar un ataque. Como sea, señoras y señores, empezamos con la acción, los akumas vienen de a montón, y Ladybug y Chat Noir necesitarán de mucho valor y apoyo.**

 _Plagg: Eso no rimó._

 **¡No es mi intención que rime! Como sea, empezamos ahora, gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie y sin más qué decir aparte de que esperemos pronto más de esta excepcional serie… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 4.

Mini Petite.

Marinette llegaba tarde, otra vez. Entró corriendo escuchando la campana sonar. Si volvía a llegar la señorita Mendeleiev le volvería a echar la bronca.

-¡No puedo creer que mi despertador no sonara!

-Te dije que la batería fallaba.- le dijo Tikki mientras corría y tras ese momento de distracción Marinette chocó con alguien y cayeron a la vez.

-¡Lo siento! N-No fue mi...- reconoció de inmediato a Mireille Caquei, la famosa y carismática chica del clima y también compañera de clases.

-No te preocupes, iba distraída.- dijo la chica restándole importancia al asunto cuando de repente parece alarmada.- ¡Ay no! ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde cayó?- preguntaba viendo el suelo y buscando lo que fuera que buscaba.

Marinette le miró curiosa y al poner su mano para apoyarse sintió algo pincharle un poco. Era una figurita parecida a la de un hada de vestido azul. Lo tomó entre su mano y la mostró a Mireille.

-¿Esto es tuyo?- Mireille vio con gran alivio la figurita y la tomó.

-Muchas gracias. No sabes lo difícil que es conseguir esta.

-¿Qué es?

-Es una Pixy. Son muy populares.

-¿Pixy?

-Son figuritas coleccionables, las venden en las tiendas y son muy lindas. Marinette, ¿no? Toma.- le dio otra figurita pero con vestido rosado.- Te regalo esta, tómalo comom un regalo de bienvenida a nuestro grupo.

-Gracias.- Mireille sonrió.

-Cada una de las Pixy representan sentimientos, esta representa entusiasmo y buena suerte. Bueno, debo ir a clases o se me hará tarde. Adiós.

-Adiós...- Marinette vio la figura.- Con que entusiasmo. Es muy linda.- y fue que las palabras de Mireille le llegaron.- ¡Voy tarde a clases!- se levantó y corrió rogando un poco de suerte para poder escabullirse sin que la maestra le viera.

La campana sonó en la hora del almuerzo y Adrien mandó un mensaje a Marinette para comer juntos.

-Adrien, vamos a comer.- le dijo Nino a su amigo pero Adrien le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Lo siento. Hoy voy a almorzar con Marinette.- Alya que guardaba sus cosas puso atención disimuladamente.

-Vale, la saludas de mi parte. A ver cuándo se puede dar una vuelta por aquí.- Adrien sonrió. Nino era la clase de persona que no guardaba rencor por nadie por mucho tiempo y el que Marinette ya no fuese blanco de los comentarios de Lila entre clases, había ayudado para que Nino olvidase más rápido ese supuesto resentimiento que tenía.

-Se lo diré, pero igualmente puedes decírselo en persona.

-Bueno, es que yo...- Nino parecía apenado, Adrien estaba seguro que se avergonzaba por su actitud pasada.

-Estoy seguro que Marinette estaría feliz de que le saludaras.- Nino sonrió un poco.

-Si claro.- soltó Alya detrás.- Seguro que está más entretenida con sus nuevos amigos.- Adrien suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-Eso no es verdad. Tiene tiempo para con los nuevos como con sus viejos amigos, o al menos las personas que aun dicen que lo son.- Alya soltó un bufido.

-Como sea. Vamos Nino, dejemos a Adrien ir con su amiga.- la morena salió y Nino suspiró con fuerza.

-Discúlpala viejo. El tema de Marinette es un tema delicado para ella. Creo que se arrepiente un poco de lo que le dijo.

-¿Por qué simplemente no se disculpa?

-Supongo que tiene que ver más su orgullo que lo que Marinette hizo a Lila.- Adrien frunció el ceño.

-Por última vez, que ella fue incapaz de hacer eso.

-Adrien, mejor ya déjalo así. Mira, las chicas vieron a Marinette y...

-¿En serio la vieron o solo escucharon algo, Nino? Porque mucho se puede hablar pero no si no se dice todos los hechos.

-Paz, hermano. Mira yo... ya no quiero pensar en eso. Aun considero a Marinette una buena chica. Pero ya sabes cómo es Alya.- Adrien bajó los hombros resignado.

-Lo sé, Nino y sé que es tu novia.- le sonrió a su amigo y dio un leve golpe en el hombro.- Como sea considera lo que dije. La saludare hoy de tu parte. Nos vemos.

Adrien se fue y Nino por un momento bajó la mirada para luego posarla en el asiento que había ocupado Marinette y ahora ocupaba Alya. Un largo suspiro salió sintiendo algo de nostalgia...

-¡Ta-da!- exclamó Claude frente a Marinette y Ondine.- Tengo boletos para la esperadísima película basada en el juego de Ultimate Mecha Strike.

-¿Cómo los conseguiste?- preguntó Marinette sorprendida levantándose de su asiento.

-Le hice un favor a un amigo y me dio estos estos cuatro boletos para el domingo.

-¿Domingo? Uf, lo siento.- se disculpó Ondine bajando los hombros.- Tengo practica ese día con Kim. Pero... puedes invitar a Juliet.- dijo con una sonrisa amplia señalando a Juliet que estaba en la fila de la cafetería tomando una pequeña ensalada verde. Claude se sonrojó un poco.

-Eh, por supuesto que la invitaré. Después de todo, ¿quién se resiste a una invitación mía?- preguntó haciéndose hacia atrás el cabello con una sonrisa que rezumaba confianza.

-Hola.- Claude casi salta al escuchar a Juliet y las chicas aguantaron la risa.- ¿De qué hablan?- Claude controló su sonrojo y miró a Juliet con una sonrisa de lado.

-Hablando de cosas hermosas como tú.- la cara de Juliet cambió, no era disgusto sino incomodidad.

-Ah... vale. Creo que la próxima clase es literatura, ¿no?- dijo sentándose sin mirar a Claude y este parecía querer golpearse la cabeza. Marinette entendió lo que ocurría en seguida e intentó ayudar.

-La verdad es que estábamos hablando de...

-Hola, Marinette.- Adrien llegó con su bandeja y se sentó a su lado.- Hola, chicos. ¿Qué tal las clases?

-B-Bien. Estupendas como tú, digo, como tú debiste tener... también... las clases.- balbuceó Marinette deseando golpearse con la charola y esta vez fue Claude quien se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba con su compañera mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

Cuando la campana sonó todos iban a sus salones de clase. Y Marinette igual, viendo a Adrien encontrarse con Nino en el camino, hasta que alguien la toma del brazo para sacarla de todo el mar de alumnos yendo a sus salones y ve a Claude que le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Así que te gusta Agreste. ¿Quién lo diría?- las mejillas de Marinette se encendieron.

-Ah, bueno... ¿y si fuera así qué? A ti te gusta Juliet.- ahora Claude fue quien se sonrojó.

-No lo digas tan alto.- susurró fuerte y luego se aclaró la garganta. Marinette se rió de él.

-No tiene nada de malo que te guste Juliet, Claude.

-Lo sé, tampoco tiene nada de malo que te guste Adrien. Pero te propongo algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Veo que ambos tenemos el mismo problema. Tú tartamudeas con tu chico y yo digo tonterías.

-Oh, como 'Me encantan esos níveos ojos que tienes' o '¿Qué tal hacer equipo? Tu y yo formamos el todo'- le imitó en una pose de galán que hizo que el castaño quisiera morirse de la vergüenza.

-Vale, lo capto. Pero te propongo lo siguiente. Tú hablas con Juliet y le propones ir al cine y yo hablo con tu chico para lo mismo. Sería como una cita doble.

-¿C-Cita doble?- Marinette ya se podía imaginar cómo en pequeños dibujos. Ella y Adrien en el cine, con sus manos tocándose en el cubo de las palomitas, mirándose a los ojos, y justo cuando el momento sea perfecto a punto de darse un beso y...

-Marinette. ¡Marinette!- Claude rompió su burbuja mental pero una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-¡Dalo por hecho!

-¡Bien! ¡Hora de la misión cita doble!

-/¡A por ello!/- los dos chocaron palmas y fueron a clase con una tarea en mente al terminar las clases.

Adrien entró al salón riendo con Nino. Se sentó en su lugar y antes de darse cuenta, Lila ya estaba casi pegada a él.

-Adrien, te estaba esperando. ¿Podrías ayudarme con algunas dudas que tengo sobre la clase de química?

-Eh... claro, ¿en qué tienes dudas?- Adrien se sentía muy incómodo pero no iba a darle el vacío, intentó alejarse sutilmente pero la italiana al notarlo se pegaba más a él usando su hombro como apoyo. Pero esta vez alguien no estaba contento con esta escena.

-Quítale las zarpas de encima Rossi.- Chloe estaba frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de molestia. Fue la primera vez que Adrien se sintió feliz de verla así.

-No estoy haciendo nada malo. Solo pido a Adrien que me explique algunas dudas.- contestó con una sonrisa inocente que hizo solo cabrear más a Chloe.

-Dudo que pueda explicarte si apenas le dejas aire para respirar.

-No entiendo tu enojo.

-Mira, Rossi. Quizás no te has dado cuenta porque mi Adrichoo es un caballero, pero por si no captas las señales que te da es... Deja de intentar pegártele como una lapa.- todos abrieron la boca incrédulos y Lila se levantó de su asiento encarando a Chloe.

-No te tengo miedo Chloe. Puedes decir lo que quieras pero no me asustas. Soy alguien que con la confianza y experiencia suficiente para decírtelo.- todos la miraron encantados ante esa valiente respuesta y le aplaudieron o felicitaron a gritos, incluso Sabrina que fue fulminada por una mirada de Chloe que no perdió su aplomo.

-Ah, sí.- Chloe sonrió.- Podrás presumir lo que quieras pero todo lo que haces no se compara con que YO soy Queen Bee. Una verdadera súper heroína.- aquello fue un golpe bajo para Lila que se tensó y frunció el ceño furiosa.

-¡Yo también lo soy!- todo mundo contuvo el aliento y Lila se dio cuenta del fatal error que había hecho.- Di-Digo, al menos lo era...- rectificó con expresión triste tomando su brazo en una pose lastimera.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Alya y Lila al notar la total atención de todos cerró la puerta del salón antes de que la maestra llegara.

-Por favor. Esto no puede salir de aquí. Por mi bien les pido que lo que se diga no se mencione palabra.- se hizo un silencio tan denso que Adrien miró sorprendido como todos miraban a Lila expectantes.- La verdad es que... yo antes era la heroína de zorro.- todos exclamaron sorprendidos y más Alya que tenía total atención en Lila, en cambio Adrien negó con la cabeza.- Verán, mi familia había protegido la joya del zorro por generaciones. Por herencia me correspondía volverme una súper heroína y ayudar a Ladybug y Chat Noir en su pelea contra Hawk Moth en este tiempo, pero... Ladybug decidió que no podía hacer el trabajo.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Alix.

-No parece justo.- dijo Rose y Lila bajó los hombros.

-Aun me lo pregunto. Creo que le dio celos porque me llevaba mejor con Chat Noir y mis habilidades.

-¡Que mal!- dijo con pena Sabrina recibiendo otra mirada iracunda de Chloe que miró a Lila con cierta desconfianza.

-Si es verdad ¿por qué vas diciendo que Ladybug es tu amiga?

-Porque a pesar de lo que hizo, Ladybug no es mala persona y estoy segura que aun con sus celos lo hizo para protegerme. Y nos llevamos de maravilla.

-Oh, Lila. Eres tan buena.- dijo Mylene tan conmovida como todos.

-Muchas gracias. Pero por favor, que esto quede como un secreto, no quiero que llegue a oídos ajenos y la gente me pregunte por ello, más que todo porque si Ladybug se entera no quiero que se moleste conmigo y perder su amistad.- Lila miró a Chloe que tenía las mejillas rojas de la rabia.- Así que Chloe, no presumas de ser una súper heroína. Yo pude serlo en lugar de esa tal Rena Rouge y no por ello voy contándolo o presumiendo a todo mundo. Aprende a comportarte como se debe.- Chloe apretó los dientes y se dio la vuelta para regresar furiosa y humillada a su lugar.

Las clases comenzaron cuando la profesora llegó pero Alya tenía su mente a kilómetros de allí.

-Alya... Alya.- Nino le llamó a lo bajo.

-Eh, ¿qué?

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Yo... te cuento después de clases.- Nino asintió, pero se veía preocupado. En cambio Adrien, frunció el ceño y habló en voz baja.

-Has dicho otra mentira.- Lila abrió los ojos y habló en el mismo tono bajo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ambos sabemos la verdad. ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en mentir sobre ello? ¿No crees que decir la verdad sea mejor?

-No he mentido y me ofendes.- dijo indignada.- Ladybug sintió celos de mi por ser mejor y por llevarme mejor con Chat Noir. Fin de la historia.- Adrien suspiró y vio con pena a Lila.

-Si algún día decides ser honesta, quiero decirte que te apoyaré.- le sonrió levemente pero Lila irritada ni le dirigió la mirada. Adrien esperaba que Lila reflexionara pero algo le decía que aquello sería inútil.

Las clases habían terminado y Mireille guardaba sus cosas. Aurore miraba a Mireille con ceño fruncido escuchando a sus compañeros despedirse de ella.

-Adiós Mireille, te veremos en la tarde en televisión.

-Ojala tu pronóstico sea acertado.- Aurore rechinó los dientes.

No era secreto que la rubia aun seguía un poco resentida por no ser la chica del clima, aunque hacia algunas apariciones en televisión, no era lo mismo como ser la popular chica que salía todas las tardes a dar el pronóstico del tiempo y de la que aun sus compañeros hablaban. Fue allí que algo captó su atención. Una pequeña figurita que parecía la de una muñequita. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó la rubia tomando entre sus dedos la figurita.

-Oh, Aurore. Ten cuidado. Es un Pixy, son figuras coleccionables.

-¿Esta cosita? Por favor, Mireille. ¿No crees que ya no estás en edad de niñerías como esta?

-N-No tiene nada de malo.- respondió con duda en su voz al notar que algunos compañeros las observaban.

-Es muy infantil. ¿Quién querría coleccionar tontas haditas de todas formas?- tomó las alas de la figura y sin querer estas se rompieron haciendo que Mireille ahogara una exclamación.-Ah, no quería...- sin dejarle terminar, Mireille tomó la figurita y se fue del salón aguantando las ganas de llorar.- Oh, bueno, no quería romperlo pero igual creo que alguien debe avisar que no se encontrará disponible para esta tarde.- sacó su celular de su bolso y llamó al número de la televisora.

Mientras tanto, en una oscura habitación iluminada solo por la gran ventana circular, una figura sonreía al sentir a su próxima víctima.

-Una joven herida por solo tener una pequeña afición que puedo usar a mi favor.- la mariposa de su mano se oscureció.- Vuela mi akuma, y akumatizala.

El akuma voló hasta la escuela, donde una decaída Mireille miraba su figurita rota y el akuma se posó sobre esta. La marca de la mariposa apareció en su rostro.

-Mini Petite, soy Hawk Moth. ¿Nadie entiende tus pequeños gustos? Puedes demostrar que lo pequeño es mejor y hacer tu linda colección. A cambio, un pequeño favor, quiero que me entregues los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.- Mireille sonrió.

-Un pequeño favor por una gran recompensa.- el miasma negro la cubrió por completo y hasta convertirse en algo pequeño...

Aurore estaba buscando el número en sus contactos mientras caminaba fuera de la ya casi desierta escuela.

-Hola, ¿Alec? Habla Aurore. Te llamo porque Mireille no se encuentra del todo bien hoy. Y me pidió que la reemplazara… cosas de chicas, ya sabes, al parecer no todas puedes profesionales y ¡ah!- Aurore sintió algo jalar su cabello por detrás, y al girarse al ver al culpable se quedó con la boca abierta de ver una pequeña hada de largos cabellos azules, vestida con un traje de pantalones verde menta con un corte en V en la cintura y un cinturón doble cruzado color dorado en su cintura, lo que correspondía al estómago y costados, subiendo en una línea delgada hasta su cuello era de un brillante color rosa pálido y los brazos y pecho del mismo verde como si llevase una chaqueta de corte redondo, dejando las manos libres en una manicura de fantasía. Con una chispa, la pequeña hada era de su tamaño y sin alas, y miró a Aurore con una sonrisa burlona que aun con los brillos rosados en su cara a Aurore le dio miedo.

-Pero mira qué bonita pieza para mi colección, y viene con accesorio.- dijo al ver la sombrilla alzando su palma donde tenía una hoja dorada en la palma que al soplar salió un polvo de esta, Aurore tosió por el polvillo y entonces con un chispazo, Aurore estaba reducida de tamaño y dentro de una botella de cristal. Mini Petite tomó la botella y la puso en su cinturón.- Mientras aparecen nuestros dos héroes voy a hacer agregados a mi colección antes de incluirlos a ellos. Y cuando los tenga, tendrás tus miraculous, Hawk Moth.- la marca de la mariposa apareció de nuevo y Hawk Moth sonrió complacido.

-Excelente Mini Petite, cuento con ello. Solo será cuestión de tiempo para que Ladybug y Chat Noir se conviertan en un mínimo problema para mí.

Mini Petite sonrió y tras un ruido vio al maestro de esgrima temblando de miedo.

-Mmm. No es una pieza linda pero si interesante.- dijo para soplar a su palma y el polvillo cubriera al profesor.

Marinette estaba en el Trocadero con Juliet. Las dos estaban sentadas en los amplios escalones, riendo mientras contaban algunas anécdotas de su pasado.

-¡No te creo!- contestó Juliet entre risas tomándose las costillas y Marinette asintió.

-Es verdad. Terminé hecha un desastre y ms padres no podían creer que un biscocho gigante se hubiera atorado en el horno. Por suerte, me ayudaron a limpiar la cocina.

-Debe ser divertido vivir en una panadería.

-Lo es, pero también es trabajo duro. Oh, mira, crepas. ¿Quieres una?

-Claro. Una de chocolate y fresas.

-Yo la traigo.- Marinette se levantó del escalón y caminó hacia donde estaba el puesto de crepas. Tikki aprovechó para asomarse.

-Marinette, ¿en serio vas a invitar a Juliet al cine por Claude?

-Es un buen plan, Tikki. Claude invita a Adrien y yo a Juliet, hacemos una cita doble, cada quien se enamora, nos hacemos novios y a futuro nos casaremos y...

-Marinette. Creo que debería ser al revés. Que tú invitaras a Adrien y Claude a Juliet.

-Pero si apenas y puedo hablar con Adrien. ¿Cómo lo haría?

-Estoy segura que lo harías bien, aunque te trabes un poco.- Marinette suspiró.

-Me gustaría creerlo.- pidió las dos crepas y regresó con Juliet.- Oye, Claude nos invitó al cine este fin de semana, vas a ir ¿cierto?

-Ammm, no lo sé. Quisiera adelantar un poco la tarea...- Marinette observa que duda.

-Juliet, ¿Claude te agrada?- la vio enderezarse y sonrojarse un poco.

-No es que no me agrade. Es un chico muy amable y atento pero...- se mordió un poco el labio inferior.

-Pero...- le instó Marinette a seguir y Juliet suspiró.

-Es agradable. Y-Y me gusta estar con él, a veces me hace sentir confiada, pero a veces es algo... coqueto.- Marinette abrió grande los ojos.

-¿Coqueto?

-Pues es muy popular con las chicas, es bueno en deportes, inteligente, apuesto. Pero suelta frases como 'Oye, muñeca, ¿necesitas ayuda?' dijo en una pose arrogante como si mostrara el musculo de su brazo.- O también, 'Preciosa, me encanta cuando pensamos lo mismo. Debemos ser almas gemelas.'- Juliet hizo una mueca de desesperación.- Cada vez que se pone así es muy incómodo y no me gusta que use ese tono que usa con otras chicas conmigo.

-¿Segura que dice esas cosas a todas las chicas? Tal vez solo...- de repente los gritos de la gente llaman su atención y al girarse vieron al heladero André, corriendo con su carro y ser tocado por un polvillo que al tocarlo brilló y lo dejó en el suelo encogido dentro de una botella de cristal.

-¡Corre!- gritó Marinette tomando la mano de Juliet. Debía encontrar un lugar seguro para ella y luego transformarse.

Claude había invitado a Adrien a tomar un zumo en una cafetería de la zona, aunque no esperaba que a unos metros de ellos estuviera su guardaespaldas vigilándolos. El sujeto era como un gorila y lo miraba fijamente.

-En serio que tú… chofer intimida.

-Sí, lo sé, tiene ese efecto con todo mundo. Y ¿qué era eso tan importante que querías decirme?

-Oh, cierto. Tengo un boleto extra para ir al cine este fin de semana y quería invitarte.

-Oh... bueno, no sé si pueda ir.

-Marinette irá. Seria lindo que fueses con ella. Ya que no muchos de su grupo le dirigen la palabra, al menos no de forma amable.

-Oh, bueno, es mi amiga y me gustaría ir con ella pero yo... ¿Marinette?- Claude volteó y vio a Marinette y Juliet correr así como otras personas que corrían y eran tocadas por el polvillo terminando en una botella. Adrien agachó a Claude bajo la mesa cuando vieron a la akuma y Gorila se interpuso para que no se acercara dónde estaba Adrien.

-Que gran pieza para mi colección. No te muevas grandote.- pero Gorila no hizo caso, este fue contra ella y la akuma se encogió, voló y al estar detrás de él sopló el polvillo que lo encogió y atrapó. La akuma volvió a su tamaño para tomar la botella.- Te tengo. Hora de seguir con mi colección.- esta saltó y se volvió una hada de nuevo y alejándose de allí. Claude y Adrien salieron de la mesa.

-Debemos ayudar a las chicas.- dijo Claude con resolución.

-Buscaré ayuda.- Claude asintió y se fue corriendo. Adrien se fue por el lado contrario y entró a un callejón.- Hora de trabajar, Plagg.

-Podrías pedirle ayuda a esa chica que dice ser la legitima Volpina. Estoy seguro que le haría gracia a Ladybug.

-Te apuesto que a ninguno de los dos haría gracia y Marinette está en problemas.

-Bien, vamos a salvar a tu futura novia.

-Plagg. Po milésima vez Marinette es mi amiga y ya deja eso.- Plagg sintió un leve tic en el ojo.

-Amiga… Amiga… ¡SOLO UNA AMIGA!- exclamó el kwami harto y tomó a Adrien de la punta del cuello de su chaqueta.- ¡Esas horrible palabra me tiene harto! Es el destino chico, ¡El destino te está golpeando en la cara ante lo obvio!

-¡Plagg! ¡Cálmate!

-¡EXIJO una retribución ante lo ciego que estás! ¡Y mejor transfórmate o soy capaz de demostrarte porque soy el dios de la destrucción!

-¡Plagg Transfórmame!

Marinette y Juliet corrieron hasta esconderse tras algunas columnas de un negocio. Al parecer la akuma se había ido por otro lado al ya no escuchar el revuelo habitual de los ciudadanos.

-Quédate aquí. Iré por ayuda.- Juliet asintió ante su falta de aliento. Marinette salió de su escondite dispuesta a esconderse tras unas jardineras cuando se topa de frente con la diminuta hada.

-Pero qué linda pieza de colección encontré.- Mini Petite volvió a su tamaño original, lista para rociar a Marinette que retrocedía asustada.

-¿Mireille?

-Ahora me llamo Mini Petite y será un gusto tenerte en mi colección.

-¡Marinette!- Juliet la empujó siendo rociada por el polvillo justo cuando Claude aparecía en una esquina y la veía de un chispazo quedar reducida dentro de una botella.

-/¡Juliet!/- gritaron Marinette y Claude. Mini Petite recogió el recipiente con cierta decepción.

-No era lo que quería, pero siempre hay piezas que no son lo que esperábamos.- la colocó en su cinturón con otras tantas botellas.- ¿En qué me quede?

-Creo que esta es la parte en que el gato te manda a volar.- Marinette vio a Chat Noir sonreír burlón desde el techo del negocio junto a ella y este cayó enfrente de Marinette con su bastón listo para defenderla.- Corre y ocúltate, me encargaré de cubrirte las espaldas.

-Cuídate, Chat Noir y no dejes que te toque con el polvo que sopla de sus manos o te encogerá.

-Gracias por el dato, princesa.- le sonrió agradecido y Marinette asintió yéndose. Claude se ocultó también para darle espacio a Chat Noir de pelear. Marinette corrió hasta ocultarse tras unos contenedores.

-Vamos Tikki o encogerá a toda la ciudad. Tikki, Transfórmame.- la kwami fue absorbida por los aretes y Ladybug estaba lista para la pelea.

Chat Noir saltó hacia atrás evitando el polvillo de sus manos, gracias a Marinette sabía que tenía que tener cuidado de ambas manos. Lanzó su bastón dividido pero la akuma se encogió y voló cerca de Chat Noir provocando algo de confusión en el héroe y cuando estuvo detrás de él creció lista para soplar y encogerlo, pero no contó con que un yoyo en su cintura la atrapara e hiciera alejarse de su objetivo estampándola contra una pared.

-¡Gracias por cubrirme las espaldas bichito!

-Cuando quieras gatito.- la akuma se encogió y Ladybug recogió su yoyo para pronto estar espalda con espalda con Chat Noir.- ¿Esta vez que hizo Hawk Moth? ¿Un mosquito?

-Creo que es un hada como de cuentos. Pero esta no tiene una varita mágica para conceder deseos.

-Como quiera los zapatos de cristal serían muy incomodos.- Chat casi quiso reír ante la broma de Ladybug pero la akuma pasó cerca de ellos a gran velocidad.

-Cuidado, mi lady. Es muy rápida aunque he visto que solo puede encoger a la gente cuando es de tamaño natural.

-Entendido. Tal vez podamos usar eso a nuestro favor.

La pequeña akuma entre risas iba y venía de un lado a otro y alrededor de los héroes. Ladybug giraba su yoyo cubriéndose de cualquier posible lado donde atacase y Chat Noir miraba atento con sus sentidos al máximo. Hasta que las orejas de gato se movieron y este tomó a Ladybug al ver a la akuma encima de ellos soplando, salvándolos de ser encogidos. La akuma rió al caer al suelo.

-No podrán conmigo si ni siquiera pueden verme.- Mini Petite fue contra ellos, se defendían y atacaban pero cada vez que lo hacían, la akuma se encogía en un chispazo y en otro los atacaba. Y en una oportunidad, la akuma los pateó a ambos en la espalda en un giro en el aire. Los dos héroes cayeron pero antes de que esta soplase su polvillo, Ladybug esta vez fue quien tomó a su compañero de la cola y con su yoyo se alejaron de allí subiendo hacia los techos de los negocios. Mini Petite volvió a la forma de hada y voló hacia el techo pero no encontró rastro de los héroes.

-No importa cuánto corran. Los encontraré tarde o temprano y mi colección será la mejor.- se fue volando sin ver a Chat Noir y a Ladybug ocultos tras una de las chimeneas del lugar. Chat Noir fue el primero en asomarse.

-¿Como la atraparemos? Es demasiado escurridiza y molesta como un mosquito.

-No he podido ver donde tiene el akuma. Si pudiera quedarse quieta...

-¿Y cuál es el plan?

-Ya lo veremos. ¡Lucky Charm!- en sus manos cayó una pequeña taza de té estilo oriental.- ¿Una taza de té? ¡Claro! Chat Noir, debo irme. ¿Crees poder con la situación un momento?

-Te daré el tiempo suficiente.- sonrió confiado y con una sonrisa de parte de Ladybug, esta se fue a con el maestro Fu.- Solo no tardes demasiado…

Marinette llegó con el maestro Fu que se sorprendió un poco al verla.

-Marinette, ¿ha pasado algo?

-Un akuma, maestro. Y mi Lucky Charm me dijo que viniera aquí.

-Ya veo.- el maestro tomó la caja de los miraculous y tras presionar los botones acercó la caja a Marinette.- Marinette, deberás elegir a tu aliado en esta misión. Escoge sabiamente, y cuando termines deberás entregar el miraculous. ¿A quién escogerás?- Marinette se lo pensó un momento y extendió la mano para tomar el collar del zorro pero su mano se detuvo.- ¿Que ocurre, Marinette?

-Sé que miraculous me puede ayudar. Pero no sé si puedo confiar en la persona a la que corresponde.- el maestro entendió y él tomó el miraculous.

-Siempre te digo que debes escuchar a tus instintos. Y estos hasta ahora no te han fallado. Solo debes dar un salto de fe a lo que crees, y si el miraculous del zorro es lo que necesitas no debes dudar.- le puso el miraculous en su mano y la cerró. Marinette asintió más decidida.

-Gracias maestro. Así lo haré.- Marinette se fue y Wayzz miró al maestro.

-Maestro, ¿cree que es sabio que Ladybug le dé el miraculous a una de las personas que la lastimó? Podría ser peligroso para los portadores.

-Confío en ella, Wayzz. Si algo he aprendido todo este tiempo es que los caminos se abren y se cierran a nuevas cosas. Y ella deberá ver qué camino se abre ante ella ahora...

Alya y Nino seguían el rastro de objetos encogidos, mientras que Chat Noir peleaba por los techos, alejándose cada vez más de la pareja.

-Vamos, Nino. Esto se pone bueno.

-No podemos acercarnos demasiado, Alya. Si esa cosa nos toca quedaremos también encogidos.

-Estaremos bien, "cuidado" es mi segundo nombre.- iban a seguir avanzando pero Ladybug los interceptó.

-Alya, justo como esperaba estabas cerca.

-¡Ladybug!

-Alya, necesito tu ayuda como Rena Rouge. Es indispensable para poder derrotar al akuma.- dijo extendiendo la caja del miraculous.

-¡Por supuesto yo...!- de repente el ánimo de Alya se evaporó y vio la caja del miraculous con desconfianza.- Ladybug. No creo ser la indicada.

-¿De qué hablas? Eres Rena Rouge. El miraculous del zorro te corresponde.

-No. Este miraculous debe tenerlo su legítima dueña.

-¿Qué?¿Pero de qué hablas?- Ladybug no tenía idea de qué hablaba.

-Ladybug, lo sé todo. Sé que este miraculous pertenecía a Lila y a su familiaa. Y que por derecho ella debería ser la portadora.

-¿Qué? Alya, eso no es verdad. Lila nunca ha tenido este miraculous.

-Porque no le diste la oportunidad. Ladybug, ¿es cierto que le tuviste celos porque hacia mejor equipo con Chat Noir?- le acusó con el dedo y Ladybug abrió la boca.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Claro que no!- la paciencia de Ladybug estaba llegando a su límite.- Este miraculous no es de Lila porque ella NUNCA ha sido una portadora. Y no hay tiempo para esto. Toma el miraculous ya, por favor.

-Al...- Nino intentó intervenir al ver a Ladybug molesta, pero Alya no le escuchó. Sino que se había molestado por la actitud de Ladybug.

-¡Bien! Pero luego se lo devolveré a su legítima dueña.- Ladybug retiró su mano antes de que Alya tomara la caja.

-No puedes. Me lo tienes que dar a mí.

-¡Pero no es tuyo!

-¡Ni de ella!- sabía que no podía prolongar aquello. Chat la necesitaba.- Alya, por favor. Confía en mí.

-Yo... no creo poder si no me dices la verdad.- Ladybug suspiró cansada.

-¿Qué quieres para convencerte?

-Una muestra de que puedo confiar en ti y tu en mi sería... tu identidad.- señaló con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Dime quien eres y confiaré en ti porque has confiado en mí para tu mayor secreto.- Nino esta vez fue quien contestó.

-Alya no puedes.

-Es la única manera, a Lila le quitaste su miraculous, Ladybug. Si me confías tu secreto sabré que me dices la verdad y te ayudaré.

A lo lejos Chat Noir peleaba esperando por ella. Alya extendió la mano con una sonrisa. Por un segundo estuvo en verdad tentada a decir su identidad, pero solo fue un segundo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y tal y como dijo el maestro hizo caso a sus instintos.

-Dar un salto de fe.- murmuró para sí misma y dejó caer su mano con el miraculous para sorpresa de Alya.- Lo siento mucho, pero me pides algo que no puedo hacer. Y si no puedes confiar en mi palabra sino en la de otra persona entonces no puedo confiarte esta responsabilidad más. Lo lamento mucho, Alya.- tomó su yoyo y lo lanzó hacia los techos.- Aléjense de aquí que esto podría volverse peligroso.

-¡Espera!- pero Ladybug se fue dejando a una Alya con las palabras atoradas en la garganta. Sintiéndose mal por haber relegado el poder ayudar.

-Alya...- Nino vio las expresiones de Alya.

-¿Por qué se puso así? Yo solo quería ayudar a Lila…- Nino reflexionó sobre lo ocurrido y la abrazó.

-Tal vez haya una razón muy poderosa ante todo que no podemos entender.- Alya escondió su rostro en el hombro de Nino que empezaba a creer que había algo en todo eso que se le escapaba y que había cometido alguna clase de error.

Chat Noir corrió sobre un tejado para atacar a la akuma que estaba en su forma de hada.

-No me puedes dar gato tonto~- canturreó la akuma pero Chat Noir extendió su bastón un poco y como si jugara billar golpeó a la akuma dejándola atrapada contra dos chimeneas.

-En la buchaca, o debería decir en la chimenea.- la akuma furiosa creció y sopló al bastón que se encogió y quedó en una botella.- ¡Oye! Que era el único que tenía.

-No eres nada sin tu bastón, gato sarnoso.

-Te equivocas.- dijo Ladybug desde detrás de Chat que sonrió al escuchar la voz de su lady.- Chat Noir tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga.

-Llegas a buena hora, mi lady.- Chat miró alrededor pero no vio a nadie.- ¿Y dónde está nuestro compañero de hoy?

-Tendremos que arreglárnoslas sin esta.

-Vale. Espero que haya dado una buena excusa.- los dos se pusieron en pose defensiva y la marca de la mariposa apareció en el rostro de Mini Petite. Hawk Moth estaba reflexionando.

-Esta vez su aliado no podrá ayudarles. Es tu oportunidad. ¡Encógelos y toma sus miraculous!

-Así lo haré.- la akuma se transformó en hada y fue contra ellos.

Creció solo para acertar una serie de golpes y volvía a encogerse cuando ellos atacaban. Y fue en un golpe contra Ladybug que la lanzó fuera de la azotea.

-¡Ladybug!- Chat Noir estiró su mano para atrapar a su compañera y lo logró, pero solo por un momento antes de ser alcanzado por el polvillo y encogerse soltando a Ladybug.

-¡No! ¡Chat Noir!- Ladybug cayó, se las arregló para lanzar su yoyo y así no caer contra el suelo, trastabillando en la caída y dejando caer la caja del miraculous.

Chat Noir dentro de la botella miró el enorme rostro de Mini Petite sonreír al sostenerlo.

-Uno menos. Falta el insecto.

Abajo Ladybug miró hacia arriba pero ya no había rastro de la akuma.

-¿Dónde está?- sigilosa, Mini Petite estaba detrás de Ladybug, lista para crecer y acabar con ella. Y cuando Ladybug le dio por completo la espalda, ella creció. Ladybug se giró al ver esa chispa, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando, como en cámara lenta, vio a la akuma casi encima de ella soplando.

-¡Ladybug!- no lo vio venir, una sombrilla enorme se puso frente a ella y bloqueó el polvillo.- ¿Estás bien?- vio a Claude que sujetaba aquella enorme sombrilla sacada de la cafetería a unos metros de ella y luego esta se encogió dejando al castaño sin protección.- Eh... ¿no prefieres arreglar esto con una naranja con sombrilla?- bromeó nervioso y la akuma estuvo a punto de atacarlo pero Ladybug tomando la caja del suelo, sujeta a Claude y con su yoyo se elevan colgándose para alejarse de ella. La akuma los sigue y ve a Ladybug adentrarse a una calle pero al seguirlos habían desaparecido.

-¡No podrás escaparte Ladybug!- gritó siguiendo su camino sin ver que Ladybug y Claude estaban ocultos en la terraza de una de las casas. Ladybug soltó el aire contenido y miró a Claude.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, eh...

-Claude Le Blanc. Y no hay de qué. ¿Tienes un plan?

-Necesito buscar el objeto donde tiene el akuma. Pero no lo veo.

-Tal vez esté donde no lo puedas ver.

-Donde no lo pueda ver… ¡Claro! Tiene que estar en el cinturón, entre las botellas. Muchas gracias. Ahora quédate aquí.

-¡Wow! ¡Espera un poco! Una amiga mía está atrapada allí como Chat Noir. Quiero ayudar. Y antes que digas algo sobre que es muy peligroso, estoy acostumbrado al peligro y eso es ir con mi madre de compras cuando hay baratas y eso es peor que cualquier ataque de akuma.- Ladybug sonrió ante la broma pero también se enterneció al ver que quería salvar a Juliet.

-¿Una amiga tuya?

-Una muy querida…- contestó sin titubear.

-Esto es peligroso y no quisiera que...

-Ladybug, sé que tu deber es mantener a los ciudadanos a salvo. Pero si hay algo que pueda hacer, aunque sea pequeño, lo haré por ella y porque confió en que arreglaras todo.

Ladybug miró a Claude sorprendida por su determinación. La caja del miraculous en su mano se sintió de repente más ligera, y tuvo una revelación de lo que tenía que hacer.

-Hay una forma en que me puedes ayudar.- Claude vio la caja frente a él.- Claude Le Blanc, este es el miraculous del zorro que te dará el poder de las ilusiones. Con él podrás pelear y ayudarme es esta tarea. Y cuando termine la misión, deberás entregarme el miraculous.- Claude tomó la caja y asintió.

-Lo haré. Lo prometo.- abrió la caja y casi grita al ver la pequeña luz rodearle y de esta aparecer el pequeño kwami. Trixx abrió sus ojos pero se sorprendió de ver al chico en vez de a Alya. Ladybug sabía que luego tendría que darle una larga explicación al kwami. - ¡No inventes! ¿Tú me vas a dar poderes para ayudar a Ladybug? ¿Que eres? ¿Eres un alienígena o un ser místico?- Trixx parpadeó pero sonrió de lado.

-Nada mal el chico, soy un kwami y doy poderes a mis portadores.- Ladybug asintió y Claude se puso el miraculous, pero como una pulsera ante el largo de la cadena que enredó.

-¿Y qué debo hacer?

-Solo tienes que decir Trixx, Transfórmame. Y podrás tener poderes como Ladybug.

-Vale. Prometo no decepcionarles. Trixx, Transfórmame.

El kwami fue absorbido y Claude chocó sus puños, el traje naranja apareció y dos pulseras con picos aparecieron en sus muñecas, el traje naranja con el centro en blanco apareció, el cinturón mitad naranja y mitad blanco con separación en forma de flecha donde estaba la flauta a su costado, las botas medianas y al pasar su mano por su y cabello el antifaz apareció y un adorno en forma de cola de zorro apareció a un lado de su cabello y en su flequillo de lado la punta se puso blanca. Sonrió saltando hacia adelante en una posición como si fuese un animal salvaje dispuesto a atacar.

Claude se miró con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, conteniendo las ganas de gritar como un loco fan.

-Este es el mejor día de mi vida.

-Claude. Te necesito concentrado para poder acabar con esta akuma.- Claude con una sonrisa hace un saludo militar.

-Como ordene capitana.

-¡Lucky Charm!- invocó su poder esperando poder tener algo bueno y cayó en sus manos unos binoculares.- ¿Que voy a hacer con esto?

-Tal vez ver todo desde un ángulo diferente.- miró alrededor y vio los binoculares, una maceta con una planta y una sábana tendida.

-¡Eres un genio!

-Esa sonrisa me dice que tienes un plan.

-Ya me vas conociendo…

Entre tanto Chat Noir se encontraba golpeando su prisión sin resultado alguno. Suspiró pero fue que al fin notó que no estaba solo. Su compañera de al lado era Juliet que estaba hecha un ovillo.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?

-L-Lo siento. E-Es la primera vez que estoy metida en una situación así.- Chat Noir le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila. Ladybug nos sacará de esta.

-¿Y si no?

-Tengo fe de que así será. Mi lady siempre tiene un as bajo la manga.- Juliet le sonrió sintiéndose mejor. Hasta que algo golpea su botella y Chat ve la figura de un hada de juguete.

-¿Qué es eso?

-No lo sé. Pero no me deja ver a quien tengo a lado, parece un juguete.- Chat sonrió para sí. Había encontrado el objeto akumatizado.

-Claro, es tan obvio...- se dijo para sí mismo y puso su mano en el cristal.

-¿Tienes un plan para salir?- preguntó Juliet y Chat asintió.

-Lo tengo. Pero aún no. Necesito esperar a Ladybug.- vio a la chica asentir.

Mini Petite creció mirando alrededor. Se sintió frustrada al no poder encontrar a su presa.

-Suficiente. Si Ladybug no sale de su escondite entonces la haré salir.- volvió a encogerse y fue hacia el Louvre donde en la cima vio a los pocos transeúntes del lugar.- ¡Ladybug! ¡Si no apareces voy a encoger todo el museo entero con todas las personas dentro!

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- Ladybug se alzó sobre la azotea del edificio del frente con una sonrisa llena de confianza.- No dejaré que hagas eso.

La marca de la mariposa apareció.

-Mini Petite. Usa a Chat Noir para poder conseguir el miraculous de Ladybug.- la akuma tomó la botella donde tenía a Chat Noir.

-Entrégame tu miraculous Ladybug, o Chat Noir sufrirá una fuerte caída.- extendió el brazo. Chat Noir miró hacia abajo tragando duro. Ladybug se tensó al ver aquel acto tan cobarde.- Vamos, Ladybug. No creo que el gato caiga de pie esta vez.- Ladybug empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Mientras, desde una de las esquinas junto al Louvre, Claude se ocultó tomando aire. Viendo como la akuma estaba a punto de soltar a Chat Noir. Miró la flauta de su mano y la apretó con fuerza. No era momento para dudar.- Se te acabó el tiempo Ladybug. Dile adiós a tu gatito.

-¡NO!- soltó la botella y Claude salió de su escondite atrapándola en un arrastre en que tuvo que sostenerse gracias a las púas de su brazalete contra el cristal del Museo, este giró sobre su cuerpo y después cayó de pie al suelo con la botella en mano.

-¡Out! ¡Estas fuera!- Chat Noir vio curioso al chico y Ladybug lanzó su yoyo atrapando a la akuma y comenzando hacerla girar sobre sus talones hasta que la soltó y la akuma quedó mareada, dándole una ventaja a Ladybug.

-¡Ahora!- Chat Noir vio al nuevo.

-¡Lánzame donde ella!

-Ahí va una bola rápida.-Claude lanzó con todas sus fuerzas la botella hacia Ladybug.

-¡Cataclysm!- al destruirse la botella, Chat Noir recuperó su tamaño normal.

-Me alegro verte Chat Noir. Ahora viene lo bueno.- desde abajo Claude tocó la flauta para crear su ilusion.

-¡Mirage!

La akuma se recompuso, y al darse la vuelta vio a dos enormes héroes de más de treinta metros de altura.

-Creo que alguien está ahora en desventaja.- dijo Chat Noir que parecía listo para aplastarla. La akuma al principio intimidada los miró con ceño fruncido.

-¿Eso creen? ¡Los encogeré a los dos sin problemas!

-Inténtalo.- le retó Ladybug y la akuma se encogió y voló por encima de ellos antes de que la enorme mano de Chat Noir la atrapara.

Al llegar por encima de sus cabezas, creció y sopló tan fuerte como pudo sobre ellos, y al caer se transformó para volar sin esperar que el zorro estuviera listo con la maceta vacía en mano. De un gran alto este la atrapó con la maceta y cubrió con la sabana atándola alrededor, dejándola en el suelo de lado. La akuma gritó pero vio una luz detras y vio el orificio de la maceta. Vio con gusto como Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban encogidos.

-¡Lo he logrado! ¡Ah!- la maceta se movió quedando de pie y la akuma creció.- ¡SON MIOS!- solo para encontrarse que no había nadie.- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde están?- y con la vista en el suelo, Chat Noir la atrapó desde arriba y Ladybug en un rápido movimiento le quitó el cinturón dejando a la akuma pasmada.- Pero, ¿cómo?

-No crea todo lo que tus ojos ven.- dijo Ladybug recordando cómo le puso los cristales de los binoculares a la maceta, y como mientras Mini Petite estaba distraída viendo hacia arriba a las ilusiones gigantes, ellos se escabulleron para entrar por una ventana del edifico y así subir tomándola por sorpresa.

Tomó la pequeña hada y la rompió liberando al akuma.

-Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.- giró su yoyo y lo lanzó.- ¡Yo te libero del mal! ¡Te tengo! Adiós pequeña mariposa.- dijo liberando a la mariposa blanca y lanzó los cristales de los binoculares.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- todo volvió a la normalidad y todas las victimas regresaron a la normalidad y a los lugares que les correspondía.

-/¡Bien hecho!/- dijeron los héroes chocando puños.

-Juro que voy a recordar esto por el resto de mi vida...- dijo Claude que estaba cerca de ellos. Chat Noir miró confundido al chico zorro.

-Y tú eres...

-Oh, ah... ¡Vulpine! Llámenme Vulpine.

-Ladybug...- Chat Noir miró a la heroína y esta bajó los hombros ante el consecutivo sonido de los miraculous.

-Te lo explico luego. Hoy en la noche, Torre Eiffel. Nos vemos Chat. Vamos, Vulpine.- Ladybug iba a irse cuando vio a Mireille y recogio del suelo el hada ya reparada.- Creo que esto es tuyo. Es muy bonito. Yo tengo uno de estos. Adiós.- Mireille sonrió ampliamente con un brillo en sus ojos viendo a la heroína irse con aquel chico zorro. No muy lejos de allí, Vulpine se destransformó detrás de una columna.- Gracias por la ayuda.- le dijo de corazón agradecida y Claude asintió.

-De nada. Para mí fue todo un honor. Hey amiguito, toma, gracias a ti también.- dijo al kwami sacando una bolsa de papas fritas y dándole una. Trixx lo miró curioso y la tomó.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Una papa frita. Esta buena.- Trixx le dio un gran bocado y quedó encantado.

-¡Delicioso!- Ladybug estaba a punto de destransformarse.

-Claude...

-Lo siento.- le dio el miraculous y Ladybug lo agradeció.

-Gracias por la ayuda. Nos vemos.- Ladybug se fue, destransformándose a unos metros de donde estaba Claude y Tikki vio a su portadora suspirar de alivio.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- dijo Tikki recibiendo un macarrón de Marinette.

-Sí. Pero Claude es un gran chico. Hizo un excelente trabajo.

-¿Vas a reemplazar a Alya con Claude?

-Yo... no lo hubiera querido así pero no me voy a arriesgar de que Alya le dé el miraculous a Lila. Sería muy peligroso.

-Yo explicaré a Trixx lo ocurrido. Espero que lo lleve bien porque estimaba mucho a Alya.

-No es el único...- murmuró decepcionada. Marinette salió de su escondite y Claude al verla la saludó.

-¡Marinette!

-¡Claude! Qué bueno que estás bien.

-Sí. Todo esto fue una total locura.- dijo rascándose la nuca. Y entonces, de lados opuestos, ven a Juliet y a Adrien que los buscaban. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y Marinette sonrió.

-¿Listo para dar un salto de fe?- el castaño asintió y cada uno fue con quien debieron invitar desde el principio.

-Hola Juliet.

-Claude, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. ¿Tú lo estás?- ella asintió timida.

-Sí. No me pasó nada. P-Pero me había preocupado. Porque vi como protegiste a Ladybug y pensé... bueno, fuiste muy valiente.- le dijo con un leve tartamudeo en su voz y las mejillas sonrosadas. Claude sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo sé, soy genial. Digo... todo salió bien. Ammm, sabes, tengo boletos para ir al cine este domingo. ¿Te apuntas?

-Pues... debo pedir permiso pero... te confirmo hoy en la noche.

-¡Claro! Genial, será genial que vayamos todos juntos.- dijo mirando en dirección a Marinette esperando que tuviese la misma suerte.

Marinette reunió todo el coraje que sentía al caminar hacia Adrien que le sonrió al acercarse a ella.

-Marinette, me alegro que estés bien.

-S-Sí. Yo... también me alegro que estés bien.

-Fue todo una locura, ¿no es verdad? Qué bueno que Ladybug y Chat Noir pudieron resolver la situación.

-Sí, que locura de cosa. Digo... A-Adrien, me alegro encontrarte. No es como si no me alegrara siempre pero...- apretó sus labios para no balbucear más y soltó rápidamente lo que tenía que decir.- Claude tiene boletos para el cine este domingo y quisiera saber si deseas ir con nosotros al cine.- Adrien parpadeó un par de veces con la boca abierta pero sonrió apenado.

-Lo siento. Este domingo estaré ocupado. Pero quizás la próxima vez.

-Oh, claro...- al ver la desilusión en su rostro Adrien se sintió culpable.

-Puedes invitar a Luka. Estoy seguro que aceptaría gustoso la invitación.

-Sí, le voy a preguntar.- el claxon del auto de los Agreste sonó y Adrien supo que debía marcharse.

-Nos vemos Marinette. Y cuídate.

-Tú también.- Adrien se marchó sintiéndose un poco mal por Mariniette, pero en el asiento de su auto pensaba en la patrulla de esa noche y lo que Ladybug podría decirle.

Marinette suspiró y Claude se acercó a ella poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza.

-Ya habrá otra oportunidad. No te desanimes.- Marinette sonrió y asintió cuando Claude retiró su mano de su cabeza.

-Estoy segura de ello...

La noche llegó. Chat Noir había sido el primero en llegar, esperando sentado a Ladybug mientras admiraba la ciudad. Balanceando los pies como si estuviera en una gran silla y perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Hola.- se giró para ver a Ladybug retrayendo su yoyo y sonrió invitándola a sentarse junto a él.

-Llegas a tiempo, mi lady.

-Y tu demasiado temprano. Siento hacerte esperar.

-Por ti esperaría siempre, Ladybug.- ella negó con la cabeza en una leve sonrisa.

-Eres imposible.

-Solo contigo. Y bien, ¿qué es lo que querías decirme con respecto a Rena Rouge?

-Chat, me temo que ya no tendremos a Rena Rouge con nosotros.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé. Puede que incluso sea permanente.- respondió mirando hacia la ciudad con cierta tristeza en su voz.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Al... Rena dijo que no podía ayudarnos porque el miraculous le pertenecía a Lila Rossi.- Chat Noir se enderezó como una vara.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es... ridículo.- quizás había sonado como Chloe pero lo ocurrido esa mañana comenzó a darle vueltas en la cabeza.- ¿De dónde sacaría esa idea?

-No lo sé, pero discutimos y ella como muestra de confianza me pidió... revelar mi identidad.

-E-Espera. Tiempo fuera. ¿Rena Rouge te pidió decirle tu identidad? Te habrás negado porque no me parece justo que le digas a alguien tu identidad antes que a mí.

-Claro que me negué. Y fue por ello y otra cosa que dijo que no pude darle el miraculous.

-¿Y qué dijo?- preguntó notando la seriedad con la que hablaba Ladybug.

-Mientras discutíamos dijo que tomaría el miraculous y que luego se lo entregaría a su legítima dueña.- Ladybug miró a Chat Noir que sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver su expresión triste. Muy familiar a la de Marinette.- Chat Noir, ¿crees que hice mal?

-No lo hiciste, Ladybug.- dijo tomando su mano.- Rena no debió poner a prueba tu confianza. Y quien sabe de donde habrá sacado aquella loca idea pero estoy seguro que se ha de estar arrepintiendo en estos momentos.- estaba seguro que la portadora estaba pensando muy seriamente en lo ocurrido, y quizás viendo alguna que otra foto del nuevo zorro, primero con expresión triste, luego con ceño fruncido para cerrar su laptop. Pero acababa de enterarse de algo importante, Rena Rouge era una compañera de su clase, pero ¿quién?

Ladybug suspiró sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Te agradezco mucho el voto de confianza, Chat.

-Hey, confío en ti con todas mis nueve vidas. Por ello no deberías quitarme el anillo.

-Nunca lo haría.- respondió de inmediato con expresión dolida y Chat quiso golpearse la cabeza.

-Perdón. Fue una broma tonta.

-Chat Noir, quiero que quede claro y te lo digo como una promesa.- dijo tomando su mano con ambas manos.- Jamás te quitaría tu miraculous. Eres mi compañero, mi amigo y no podría imaginarme seguir haciendo esto con otro gato que no fueras tú. Te lo prometo, minou.- Chat Noir sintió una gran emoción al escuchar esas palabras, porque ella lo apreciaba mucho más de lo que hubiera pensado, y su otra mano afianzó el agarre que tenían.

-Lo sé. Creo en ti, mi lady.- Ladybug sonrió y no separó en ningún momento sus manos.

-Gracias Chat. Por todo.- Chat no supo por cuanto tiempo permanecieron así pero recordaría ese toque por mucho tiempo.- Creo que es hora de irnos.

-¿No hay patrulla esta noche?

-Descansemos por esta noche.

-Entendido. Sabes, conozco a una persona que sufre algo parecido. Muchos le dieron la espalda por culpa de una serie de desagradables mentiras. Pero tiene nuevos amigos y también y de su grupo solo un chico que cree ciegamente en ella, y le va bien.- ella supo de inmediato a quien se refería.

-Estoy segura que esa persona está bien porque también te tiene como amigo.

-Sin dudarlo. Pero no te purrreocupes bichito. Que este gato solo gusta de ti.- le guiñó el ojo y ella rodó los ojos.

-Buenas noches, Chat Noir.- lanzó su yoyo y se marchó. Chat Noir suspiró, pero aquella charla deseos de ver a alguien.

-Aun no es tarde. Seguro estará despierta.- Chat Noir se fue hacia la panadería Dupain-Cheng.

Tenía deseos de ver a Marinette y más tras la charla que tuvo con su lady. Sonrió al aterrizar detrás de la chimenea de la casa pero entonces vio a Ladybug columpiándose cerca.

-¿Ladybug?- se ocultó ala verla acercarse, ¿acaso venía a ver a Marinette? La vio adentrarse de un salto por la escotilla abierta y un brillo rosa en su interior.

Si por algo se caracterizaban los gatos era por su curiosidad y Chat era uno muy curioso. Por eso hizo el menos ruido posible cuando bajó, la trampilla se cerró, así que tuvo que ir hacia la ventana. Usando sus garras para aferrarse sin problema, se asomó justo para ver algo que lo dejó pasmado.

Marinette estaba estirándose cansada y cerca de ella una criatura roja volaba con una galleta entre sus manitas.

-Come bien, Tikki. Por hoy ya hemos terminado.

-No hay problema, Marinette. Mañana será otro día.- Marinette se rió acariciando la cabeza de la kwami y puso la pequeña hada de Mireille en su escritorio con mucho cariño.

-Es cierto, uno al que pondré todo mi entusiasmo.

Chat Noir se alejó un momento de la ventana tras esa escena a punto de tener un ataque.

-Marinette tiene un kwami, Ladybug entró en la habitación hace poco, eso quiere decir que todo este tiempo… Marinette es Ladybug.

…

 **AAAAAAAAAAAH! Apuesto que esa no se la esperaban! XD Y bueno, agradezco a todos por escribir sus reviews y por leer esta historia, gracias, gracias de corazón. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, recuerden que actualizo de entre 7 y 10 días y sin más qué decir que acepto imágenes de ambos Chat Noir, Nathaniel y Luka es… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Fannynyanyan1912: Jaja, si te sirve de consuelo estoy haciendo una historia corta Lukanette. Y si, estan sintiendo algo de celos.

Karen Agreste: Todo a su tiempo y sí, adoro a esos dos. ¿Por que no hay chicos asi?

CristalHeart28: Te mande mis mejores vibras, ojala te haya ido bien.

Akari Mavis: Como deseo un Luka en mi vida. O un Chat Noir...

Aidee Sanchez Salgado: ¿Las creeran o no? ¿Tu que piensas?

paulayjoaqui: Gracias y bienvenid

Malistrix, red dexholder (Guest), deisy320, Jane Andersen-Wilde, , laurenlmprincess, Merline-Ainsworth, marati2011, AitoLight145, darkdan-sama, guest 1, guest 2, guest 3, Hinaru16241, ZARA, Yeli216: Muchas gracias por leer y por el apoyo. X3 Ya veran lo que pasa y calmad su sed de sangre.

tsubasa23: Eres un sol. Y gracias aunque yo publicaré en eBook para que yodo mundo tenga acceso a mi libro no importa en que parte del globo esté. Y tengo muchas sorpresas aun bajo la manga.

Jinzo77: Me dejas con la boca abierta. No se como le atinas a todo! Pero agradezco que te guste la historia y lo que faaaalta espero te siga gustando.

manu: Lo siento pero no coopero con nadie ni publico historias que no son mias, tampoco soy beta ni nada por el estilo. Y por favor quiero que consideres que es una falta de respeto que digas que prefieres una historia que otra siendo que la escritora se toma su tiempo en hacer algo que gusta y compartirlo, si te gusta mas algo esta bien, pero no escribas o hagas menos algo en publico. Me gusta el Nathloe pero te pido que no des mas recomendaciones, como dije anteriormente, estas serán ignoradas por completo.

mesias619: Te recomiendo los clasicos o Dead by Daylight. Es un buen juego.

RilaZou:

 _Plagg: Cobro queso el minuto. Llamenme y les dire su futuro._

 **¡Plagg! Dx**

Esthelar: Solo los verdaderos amigos conocen bien a una persona.

CandeDaiana: Comienzo la propaganda cuando pueda xD


	5. Styliste

**Hola a todos! Mi Dios! La lista de los nuevos capítulos. Creo que me va a dar un paro cardiaco. Aunque algunos capítulos no especifican del todo lo que pasará, todos esperaremos con ansias esos episodios, unos más que otros y esperemos que al final de la temporada se haga justicia para Marinette, quienes ya leyeron la sinopsis de Ladybug sabrán de qué hablo… Bien, como sea, gracias a todos por pasarse a leer este espacio, tendremos montones de akumas y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 5.

Estyliste.

Chat Noir tenía los ojos tan abiertos como platos y una expresión de shock total en su cara.

Marinette era Ladybug y lo había descubierto sin querer.

-Oh, cielos, no puedo creerlo. Marinette es Ladybug y ella… va a matarme ahora que lo sé.- recordó la expresión furiosa de Marinette con respecto al chicle y la comparó con la de Ladybug.- No, aguarda... Marinette es Ladybug.- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y la sorpresa dio paso a la emoción.- No lo puedo creer. Todo este tiempo ella... Y estuvo tan cerca, qué irónico.- intentó ahogar una risa que salió de sus labios con sus manos, ahora feliz por tan increíble descubrimiento.

-¿Que fue eso?- el corazón de Chat se detuvo.- Me pareció escuchar algo.

Oh no. No, no, no. Escuchó los pasos de Marinette caminar hacia su ventana. ¡Lo iba a descubrir!...

Marinette abrió la ventana en par en par, pero no había nadie. Escuchó ruido debajo de ella por los botes de basura y arqueó la ceja para volver a cerrar. Tikki preguntó curiosa.

-¿Qué era?

-Al parecer un gato está revolviendo en la basura. Ojala no dejé un desastre.

Chat salió de los basureros limpiando sus manos de un líquido viscoso que sospechaba era miel o salsa, no olía mal, puso su fuerza de voluntad para no lamerlo. Sin nadie a la vista, volvió a subir gracias a su bastón y con cuidado se asomó por la ventana. Marinette ya tenía puesto su pijama y parecía lista para dormir. Se estiró y luego bostezó.

-Hora de dormir Tikki, estoy exhausta.- la kwami ya había terminado su galleta cuando a lado de ella suena el celular con un mensaje.

-Marinette, alguien te ha mandado algo.

-¿Quien podría ser?- no era tan tarde pero no sabía quién podría enviarle un mensaje a esas horas. Así que al ver el remitente ella arqueó la ceja.- ¿Chloe? ¿Por qué me mandaría un mensaje?- abrió este y lo leyó en voz alta para Tikki y sin saberlo para cierto gato.- Ven este domingo a la súper fiesta que daré en el hotel. Todas las diversiones garantizadas, bocadillos de primera y SIN personas indeseable como hijas de panaderos.- Marinette abrió grande los ojos ante la última parte y volvió a leerlo dándose cuenta que no era un error.- Pero qué cara tiene.

-Eso es muy grosero de su parte.

-Y me envió la invitación. Seguro cree que estaré sola en casa, pero para su desgracia ya tengo planes.- Marinette se sentó en su cama y Tikki voló a su lugar lista para descansar también.

-Es una lástima que Adrien no pueda ir.- Chat movió las orejas al escuchar su nombre y un largo y profundo suspiro.

-Sí, es una lástima. Me hubiese gustado que viniera y pasar tiempo con él.- dijo con un tono triste que encantó a Chat Noir.

-Se preocupa por mí. Y quiere pasar tiempo conmigo...- susurró mirando la luna con expresión soñadora.

-Pero... le haré caso e invitaré a Luka, tal y como sugirió Adrien.- a Chat le pareció escuchar un disco rayado en sus pensamientos volviendo a mirar fijamente a Marinette.- Espero que Luka diga que sí.- bostezó de nuevo y se cubrió con las mantas.- Buenas noches, Tikki.

-Buenas noches, Marinette.- las dos cerraron los ojos pero Marinette los volvió a abrir de golpe y se cubrió la cara con las sabanas.

-¡Ugh! Que peste...- se levantó y cerró la ventana para no oler al gato que rebuscó por su basura y que seguro se estaría paseando campante por su techo.

Chat Noir llegó a su habitación, el lugar estaba oscuro y tal y como lo dejó.

-Transformación fuera.- Plagg salió volando del anillo y se estiró cansado.

-¡Miau! Estoy rendido. Necesito relajarme y un buen pedazo de camembert para acompañar. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Adrien?- el kwami vio a su portador sentarse en su sofá, Plagg le miró preocupado cuando este apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos.

-No lo puedo creer...- murmuró con pesadez.

-Creo que fue demasiado para ti.- el kwami puso su manita en su hombro.- Vamos chico, no te pongas así. Sé que fue un shock muy fuerte pero la vida sigue.

-Marinette es Ladybug.- repitió quitando poco a poco sus manos de su cara.- Marinette es Ladybug y ¡gusta de mí!- exclamó levantándose con una enorme sonrisa y Plagg suspiró rodando los ojos.

-¿De veras? ¿No puedes esperar hasta el desayuno de mañana?

-¿Es que no lo ves Plagg? Marinette, Ladybug son la misma persona y Marinette admira a Adrien y gusta de Chat Noir. Bien ya podemos vivir en una isla paradisiaca y tener un hámster para ser felices. Ella me ama...- suspiró en un tono meloso que asqueó a Plagg.

-¡Alto ahí! Antes de que vuelvas a asquearme con tanta miel, creo que te olvidas de varias cositas.

-¿Qué cosas? Todo está bastante claro. Incluso ya estoy pensando en un plan.- caminó a su escritorio donde encendió la lámpara de noche y con hoja y lápiz empezó a dibujar su plan.- Voy a acercarme más como Adrien, hablaremos de mi trabajo y que me gustaría que ella me acompañara en mis sesiones. Como a Marinette le encanta la moda aceptará sin dudarlo. Y Chat Noir puede visitarla y engatusarla con su miauravilloso encanto. Y llegado el momento cúspide le diré quién es el gato tras la mascara y enamorados nos iremos lejos donde podamos empezar una vida de ensueño en el paraíso.- Plagg estaba seguro que tenía un tic en el ojo al ver aquellas malas caricaturas e imaginarse que se movían. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esas imágenes.

-Quieto ahí. Necesito algo primero...- Plagg voló y regresó en un segundo con un trozo de camembert que olfateó y suspiró.- Esto es lo que me faltaba. Y ahora escucha, te estás olvidando ciertas cositas que arruinan tu "miauravilloso" plan.

-¿Cómo cuáles? Si todo es perfecto.

-En primera que ya rechazaste a la chica como Chat Noir y frente a sus padres, galán.- Adrien sintió algo pesado caerle encima.

-Eh... lo había olvidado.

-En segunda has dejado bien claro, siempre diciendo que ella es SOLO una amiga. Y no olvidemos esa vez que le pediste acompañarte a esa cita con esa chica Kagami.

-Y-Yo...

-También está el asunto que ya no está en tu salón y que ahora pasas menos tiempo con ella.- si Adrien fuera un personaje de los animes que gustaba ver, seguro tendría muchas flechas que nombraban sus errores sobre él, clavándose dolorosamente.- Y no olvidemos lo de esta tarde, 'Puedes invitar a Luka. Estoy seguro que aceptaría gustoso la invitación.', prácticamente la has tirado a los brazos de otro.

-P-Pero yo no sabía...

-¡Admítelo! Esa chiquilla no te llamaba la atención ni cuando estaba sentada detrás de ti. No puedes decir que te gusta solo porque ya sabes que ella es la chica tras la máascara.

Todo el plan en su cabeza se fue al traste. Y Adrien sintió una punzada en su pecho dándose cuenta de todos sus errores.

-No puede ser, ¿qué he hecho?- se dijo apoyándose en el escritorio.

-Tranquilo, la chica es tan obtusa como tú. Seguro ni se imagina que tú eres Chat Noir.- Adrien suspiró desanimado mirando a un punto de la habitación.

-¿Qué debo hacer, Plagg?

-Conócela, ve poco a poco hasta que ella te conozca también y llegado el momento se lo sueltas sin asustarle.- Adrien abrió más los ojos impresionado y miró a Plagg.

-Vaya, que buen consejo, Plagg.

-¿Qué? Oh, yo hablaba del queso pero bien puede funcionar con esa chiquilla.- Adrien sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-A veces eres increíble. A partir de mañana intentaré pasar más tiempo con Marinette. Está decidido.

-Suerte con eso. Ojala lo logres, al fin podemos vivir en el paraíso de los bocadillos.

-¡Plagg!

-¿Qué? Salir con la hija de los mejores panaderos de Paris tiene sus ventajas.- Adrien rodó los ojos, literalmente Plagg pensaba con el estómago. Adrien sonrió con mirada soñadora.

-No me equivoqué al menos en decir que Marinette es una chica genial...

El sábado por la mañana siempre era aprovechado por Marinette para poder dormir más y ayudar un poco en la panadería. Y no era sorpresa para los clientes habituales ver a Marinette detrás del mostrador.

-Gracias por su compra. Vuelva pronto.- se despidió de un cliente que salió con el pan del día.

-Marinette, ¿puedes venir a por las charolas de brioches y baguettes?- preguntó su madre desde la cocina.

-¡Ya voy!- con cuidado recogió la primera charola para ponerla al frente y al regresar con la charola de brioches la campanilla de entrada sonó.- ¡Un momento!- fue al frente y gran sorpresa fue ver a Alya.- Oh, hola Alya.- la morena tenía una expresión de molestia, Marinette no sabía si era por estar allí tan temprano, por lo ocurrido con el miraculous o por verla. Quizás todo junto ya que Alya le tendió un papel.

-Mi madre llamó e hizo un pedido.

-Ah, claro que sí. Lo tengo por aquí.- Marinette tomó una caja grande, viendo de reojo a Alya. Era obvio que ella no quería estar ahí.- Aquí tienes son quince euros.- Alya le entregó el dinero en arrugados billetes y tomó la caja dándose la vuelta para salir decepcionando un poco a Marinette pero se detuvo.

-Esto... ¿te ha ido bien en tu grupo?- Marinette sonrió a medias.

-Sí. Me va muy bien.- Alya asintió.

-Me... Me alegro.- salió de la panadería y Marinette negó con la cabeza.

-Alya es demasiado orgullosa.- dijo sabiendo que Tikki la escuchaba desde su bolso.

-Solo necesita tiempo. Alya debe aprender a aceptar sus equivocaciones.- Marinette suspiró. Aunque hubiese hecho el ritual, sentía una parte de ella esa nostalgia de tener a Alya cerca y dándole consejos. Suspiró para recomponerse y acomodar los panes cuando en poco la campana volvió a tintinear.

-Bienvenida a panadería Dupain... oh, hola.- Marinette se sorprendió de ver a Penny, la ayudante de Jagged Stone.

-Hola Marinette, justo esperaba verte a ti. Tengo un encargo especial del señor Stone.- Marinette parpadeo confundida, pero sonrió ante la posibilidad de poder realizar un trabajo para uno de sus artistas favoritos.

El hotel Le Grand Paris estaba siendo preparado para la fiesta de Chloe. Y Adrien al llegar encontró a Chloe que estaba dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

-No. No, quiero que los globos estén arriba, y esa cinta, pedí que fuera amarilla, no rosa.

-Chloe.- Chloe sonrió al ver a Adrien.

-¡Adrichoo!- se lanzó sobre él como era costumbre y Adrien tuvo cuidado de no caer con Chloe.- ¿Has venido a confirmar tu asistencia? Ya solo me faltas tú, querido.

-He venido para que me expliques sobre lo que decía tu invitación sobre Marinette.

-¿Mari quién? No conozco a nadie con ese nombre ni siquiera le mencioné en mi invitación.

-Chloe...

-¡Ay, por favor Adrien! Después que hago una fiesta para todo mundo con la excusa de ser más asombrosa que esa Rossi y restregárselo en la cara, ¿crees que invitaría a la indeseable de Dupain-Cheng?- dijo dándole la espalda, con los brazos cruzados en una pose despectiva. Adrien vio con desilusión a su amiga.

-Sé que tú y Marinette nunca han sido buenas amigas. Pero ¿qué crees que diría Ladybug a tu actitud?

-Estaría orgullosa de mí, obvio. Marinette es una salvaje que atacó a Rossi sin razón, y si bien ella no me gusta nunca recurriría a la violencia con alguien. No importa tu noble intención de decirle a todos que no es cierto para ayudar a esa panadera, Adrien. Las cosas son así.

-Deberías dar el ejemplo y hacer lo correcto, eres una súper heroína, Chloe. Es una gran responsabilidad.

-Exacto. Hago lo correcto y lo correcto es que debo velar por el bien de mi fiesta.- Adrien suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Espero que no te arrepientas después.- Adrien se dio la vuelta y salió del gran salón escuchando la voz de Chloe detrás.

-¡Te espero esta noche, Adrichoo!- pasó a un lado de la madre de su amiga pero no le saludó y la señora Bourgeois arqueó su ceja viendo a Adrien salir del hotel.

-Chloe querida. ¿Adrien vino a verte?

-Sí, mamá. Solo vino a confirmar su asistencia y a defender a una indeseable que prohibí que viniera a mi fiesta. Ya hago mucho con invitar a los de la clase.

-Bien. Debes relacionarte con gente que te abra puertas, Chloe. ¿Entendido?- su madre la vio con ojo crítico.- Espero que no te presentes en ese estado, querida. Tu cabello parece haber cruzado por una batalla.

-En realidad iba hoy a ir a ver a Lawrence Sezant. Después de organizar esto sabía que necesitaría urgente un tratamiento. Es el mejor estilista de toda Francia y sé que está en la ciudad por una temporada.- la señora Bourgeois sonrió.

-Muy bien Chloe. Estoy orgullosa de tu previsión, Chloe. Iré contigo. Mis puntas necesitan un recorte.

-¿En serio? ¡Será estupendo!

-Bien, nos vamos en una hora. No te retrases.

-Nunca.- Chloe sonrió al ver a su madre irse, esa sería una oportunidad para pasar tiempo con ella.

Marinette vio la chaqueta incompleta sobre el maniquí con completa atención. Hizo un par de gestos y tras unos momentos, retiró un retazo de tela que colgaba de lo que debía ser la solapa.

-Entonces ¿quiere que haga una chaqueta para usted? - preguntó para confirma lo dicho minutos atrás.

El cantante estaba sentado de lado y con los pies en el aire en un sillón y tocando un par de notas en su guitarra.

-Exactamente. Tuve que despedir al que estaba haciendo esa... cosa que ves allí. Dijo que iba a ponerle brillos. ¡Brillos! ¿Te lo puedes imaginar?- la estrella del rock se levantó indignado dejando su guitarra, caminó hacia Marinette y tomó sus manos.- Por eso pedí que te llamaran, Marinette. Solo tú puedes expresar mi estilo y el rock 'n' roll que deseo gritar con el alma.

-P-Pues yo... ¡Claro! M-Me siento halagada. ¿Y cuándo desea la chaqueta?

-En dos semanas tengo un super concierto que dar. ¿Podrás con ello?

-Sí, puedo hacerlo. Si es en dos semanas cuente con ello.

-¡Gracias! Penny encontrará la forma de pagarte.- alguien tocó a la puerta y Penny fue a abrir. Jagged sonrió ampliamente.- Veo que Fang ya ha llegado.

-¿Fang toca la puerta?- preguntó Marinette haciendo reír al cantante.

-No, quien toca es su veterinario.

A la estancia entró una mujer de cabello corto negro con un mechón de cabello cano cayendo de lado. La mujer llevaba a Fang de su correa pero Marinette se impresionó de ver a Juliet también.

-¡Marie! ¿Cómo está mi pequeño Fang?- preguntó el cantante mimando a su cocodrilo.

-Ya podrá comer con normalidad. Un diente no quiso caérsele como los otros y eso le molestaba. Solo bastó una pequeña intervención en sus encías.

-Es usted un ángel de los animales. Oh, quisiera presentarle a Marinette.

-¿Marinette? ¿De casualidad no eres amiga de mi nieta?

-Sí, madame, lo soy.- dijo sonriendo al igual que Juliet, pero su atención se centró en la pequeña bolsa que tenía la mujer en mano.- Perdone que pregunte, pero ¿esos son colmillos?

-Oh, sí. Los cocodrilos mudan de dientes cada tiempo para que crezcan otros con que puedan masticar. Iba a darle estos al señor Stone.

-¿Tiene más dientes de Fang?- Jagged rió como si hubiese contado un chiste.

-¿Bromeas?- fue hacia una cómoda y al abrir un cajón había puntiagudos dientes acomodados perfectamente en interiores o cajas.- Para mí es como si se le cayeran sus dientes de leche.

-¿Podría pedirle varios? Creo que serían un buen adorno para su chaqueta.- Jagged ahogó una exclamación.

-¡Es una fantástica idea! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Penny, mándale a Marinette todos los colmillos que necesite.

-Entendido señor.

-Marinette...- Juliet le susurró.- No sabía que conocías en persona a Jagged Stone.

-Solo unos pocos trabajos.- respondió en susurros.- ¿Y tú? Por eso sabias que él nunca tuvo un gato.- la pelimiel movió los hombros.

-Mi abuela es la veterinaria de su cocodrilo. Pero nunca le he hablado, me da mucha pena. Eres muy valiente.

-No creas, yo...

-¿Que tanto susurran?- preguntó la abuela de Juliet.- Nada de susurros. Que no les dé pena.

-Lo siento, abuela.- dijo apenada.- Ah, Marinette, quisiera saber si querrías venir con nosotras a ver un evento de belleza y corte.

-¿De belleza y corte?

-Sí, estará el mejor estilista de toda Francia, Lawrence Sezant. Es un genio cuando se trata de corte con tijeras.

-¡Claro! Será muy divertido. ¿Puedo invitar a alguien más?

-Sí. ¿Vas a invitar a Adrien?

-¿Adrien? S-Sí, claro. Aunque siempre está ocupado pero espero que venga...- sonrió ampliamente sonrojada.- ¿Qué tal si invitas a Claude? Apuesto a que le gustaría.

-¿Tú crees? No parece del tipo que le interesen estas cosas.

-Créeme, si vas tú, digo, si vamos todos seguro se apunta.

-Muy bien. Le llamaré.

-¿Gustan que las llevemos?- preguntó Penny, y en ese momento el celular de la señora Decrois sonó y contestó.- El señor Stone se ofreció como voluntario para el señor Sezant en una de sus demostraciones.

-Él fue quien me hizo este peinado.- se jactó el cantante revolviendo su cabello.- Es un placer volverme a poner en sus manos.

-Será genial. ¿Verdad Juliet?- preguntó Marinette y Juliet asintió nerviosa y tiesa ante la presencia de la estrella.

-Bien por allá.- dijo la señora Decrois y vio con un poco de pena al grupo.- Lo siento pero atender una emergencia. Juliet...

-Está bien. Cuídate y que todo salga bien.- la mujer le dio un beso en la cabeza y se despidió de los presentes.

-Te lo compensaré luego. Cuiden a mi nieta por favor.- Jagged tomó las manos de la mujer.

-Señora, para mí será todo un honor. Muy bien. ¡Hora de rodar!- gritó el cantante haciendo reír a las chicas.

Adrien estaba en su habitación con el teléfono en mano, mirando el número de contacto de Marinette.

-Hola Marinette, qui-quisiera saber si quisieras ir a tomar algo conmigo. No, suena demasiado informal... Marinette, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? Creo que eso fue muy directo... ¡Aguarda! ¿Y si lo intento como si fuera Chat Noir?... Hola purrincess, ¿no te gustaría que fuésemos a tomar algo? Tu y yo... ¡Argh! Invitar a la chica de mis sueños es demasiado complicado.

-Tú solo te complicas.- le regañó Plagg desde el escritorio.- Y no deberías tener problemas si antes podías hablarle perfectamente.

-Eso era antes de saber quién era.- suspiró y miró la foto de grupo.- Es increíble que tenía a la chica de mis sueños frente a mí todo este tiempo y nunca la vi...- Plagg entrecerró los ojos, sabía que Adrien quería a Marinette pero el chico se empeñaba a decir que era solo una amiga, quiás en su subconsciente era la forma de proteger sus sentimientos hacia Ladybug… pero no iba a decirle eso.

-Por ciego, inconsciente, increíble que no la notaras aun cuando siempre quise darte un empujón.

-Tú pensabas en la comida, yo en el corazón de mi lady.

-Pero si me hubieses hecho caso no estarías como ahora suspirando por ella.

-Pero no lo sé. Marinette me confunde, ella dijo que le gustaba un chico como Ladybug pero luego como Marinette se me confiesa como Chat Noir y... No entiendo nada.

-¿Quien entiende a las mujeres? No pongas esa cara. Ya averiguaras qué pasa por su cabeza. O bien podrías preguntarle ahora.

-No es tan fácil, Plagg. Y no es como si Marinette me fuese a llamar a invitarme a una cita.- el teléfono sonó y el nombre de Marinette apareció en la pantalla. Adrien retrocedió aterrado dejando caer le teléfono en la cama.

-¿Pero qué haces? ¡Contesta!

-Y-Yo... no sé qué voy decirle. ¿Y si lo echo a perder?

-Dos timbres más y va para buzón.- Adrien tomó el teléfono rápidamente y contestó.

-¿Diga?- su voz sonó una décima más aguda y carraspeó.- Lo siento. ¿Marinette?

-¿E-Estas bien, Adrien?

-Sí, estoy bien.- su mano se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio pero resbaló y cayó para rápidamente volver a ponerse de pie.- ¿Ne-Necesitas algo, Marinette?- quiso golpearse la cabeza por preguntarle eso.

-Eh, no, bueno... verás, hay una demostración de estilistas y quería saber si quisieras venir. Ta-También vendrán unos amigos. Porque si fuésemos los dos sería una cita pero vamos varios y quería saber si... solo si puedes o quieres venir.

-¡Por supuesto! Qui-Quiero decir que no hay problema.

-Perfecto. Te mando la dirección de donde nos encontraremos. Nos luego vemos, digo, nos vemos luego.- colgó y Adrien parecía querer reír.

-¡Sí! Esto es lo que deben llamar el destino.

-Vale, chico enamorado. Pero te saltaste un pequeño detalle.

-¿Cuál?

-Tu padre.- Adrien palideció pero eso no le detuvo a ir a la oficina de su padre y tocar la puerta.

-Adelante.- Adrien pasó y se quedó en el umbral mirando a su padre trabajar.- ¿Qué quieres, Adrien? Estoy ocupado.

-Sí, veras papá. Me han invitado a ir a un evento de imagen, una demostración, y quisiera ir.

-¿Quién te ha invitado? ¿Ese chico de la gorra?

-No. No fue Nino, fue Marinette...- su padre se detuvo un momento como si pensara en algo y tras unos segundos siguió con su trabajo.

-Está bien, puedes ir.- Adrien lo miró estupefacto.

-¿En serio?

-Esa jovencita es una buena influencia y tiene talento. Quisiera que te acercaras un poco a ella para que en un futuro trabaje en la compañía. Y podrías aprender algo en un evento de esa clase.

-¡Muchas gracias, padre!

-Llega antes de las seis.

-Claro. Con permiso.- Adrien salió sin ver que su padre arqueaba una ceja y una media sonrisa mientras se giraba y miraba el cuadro de su esposa.

Marinette y Juliet estaban dentro de la limosina de Jagged Stone. Las chicas hablaban mientras el cantante charlaba con Penny.

-¿Entonces Claude no podrá venir?- preguntó Marinette.

-Dijo que estaba en una situación imposible de escapar.- dijo sin saber que el castaño estaba en un aprieto de compras con su madre.- ¿Y las personas que llamaste van a venir?

-Oh, sí. Vendrán. Y aprovecharé para presentar a...- el auto se detuvo y Jagged salió dejando la puerta abierta.

-Damas. Hemos llegado.- al bajar del vehículo, Marinette y Juliet se quedaron boquiabiertas ante el amplio edificio que tenían en frente. Era como un spa de lujo y algunas personas estaban entrando atraídos por el evento.

-Oh, cielos. Esos son estudiantes de la escuela de alta belleza de Paris.- dijo Juliet al ver un grupo que llevaban bolsos donde sobresalían productos para el cabello y peines.

-Vaya. Te gusta mucho esto, ¿verdad?- Juliet asintió.

-Me interesa mucho. Porque hacen magia aunque la gente diga que es una simple profesión pero me gusta porque los estilistas son como hadas madrinas que transforman a la gente.

-Como en la Cenicienta.

-Sí. Y me gustaría mucho estudiar eso. Y aplicar algo de esa magia en mí y en otras personas para hacerlas sonreír.

-Si es así puedes ponerme como una futura clienta.

-Ya te abro una cuenta.- las dos chicas se rieron sin percatarse que justo llegaba otro auto.

-¡Marinette!- Adrien le saludó apenas bajar del auto y Marinette sonrió al verle apenas creyendo que de verdad estaba allí. El joven caminó hacia ella como si estuviese en una pasarela. Su mano pasó por sus dorados cabellos dándole un efecto más deslumbrante que casi hace que Marinette chillé emocionada. Adrien sonrió al tener la completa atención de Marinette, había ensayado bien ese movimiento en el auto aunque su guardaespaldas le mirara raro. Estaba tan concentrado en ella que no vio cuando un montón de chicas lo rodearon rompiendo el encanto.

-¿Tu eres Adrien Agreste?

-¡Eres tan guapo!

-¿Me das un autógrafo?

-Eh, yo... claro.- las chicas chillaron emocionadas y Marinette entristeció al ver a las admiradoras de este rodearlo.

-Marinette.- ella se giró y vio a Luka sonreírle.

-Ho-Hola Luka, me alegra que vinieras.

-No pude evitar sentir curiosidad y más cuando dijiste algo sobre una sorpre...sa.- Luka se quedó callado al ver de espaldas a Jagged Stone en persona. Marinette con una sonrisa tomó el brazo de Luka para que diera ese par de pasos que les separaban y el cantante se giró a verlos.

-Ven. Luka, quiero presentarte al gran e inigualable Jagged Stone. Luka es un buen amigo mío y es un gran fanático suyo.

-Ammm... yo...- Luka se había quedado sin palabras.

-Mucho gusto, chico. Y veo que tienes buen gusto.- dijo señalando su camiseta.

-Luka también es un gran guitarrista.

-Pero no tan bueno como usted... señor Stone.- rectificó Luka rápidamente.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues quisiera escucharte algún día chaval. Me voy adelantando. Les veo luego.- Jagged Stone con Penny se marchó y Luka sintió que podía volver a respirar.

-¿Conoces a Jagged Stone? ¿Cómo?- preguntó aun impactado por la presencia del canta-autor recuperando el aliento.

-Pues... digamos que le he hecho un par de accesorios.

-Marinette, eres increíble.- la tomó de las manos provocando un leve sonrojo en ella. Adrien ya se había separado de sus admiradoras y al ver la escena sintió una punzada de celos y de inmediato se interpuso entre ellos los dos.

-Hola Luka. ¿Cómo estás?

-Adrien, no te había visto. Estoy bien, gracias, ¿y tú?

-Fantástico. ¿Ya conoces a nuestra amiga, Juliet? Podrían hacerse buenos amigos.- dijo casi poniendo a la joven frente a Luka. La chica sonrió tímida.

-Ho-Hola.

-Mucho gusto. Me llamo Luka.

-Lo sé. Escuché la melodía que le enviaste a Marinette, era muy hermosa.

-Muchas gracias.- Adrien sonrió y miró a Marinette.

-Disculpa lo de hace un momento. No quise hacerte esperar. ¿Vamos?

-Eh, sí. Claro. Vamos.- caminaron hacia el edificio y Adrien estuvo tentado a rodearla con su brazo pero cuando Marinette se volteó a verlo y le sonrió nerviosa, Adrien retiró su mano y se rascó tras la nuca y Marinette tomó un folleto que una amable señorita le dio...

Al entrar ninguno vio la limosina de los Bourgeois llegar a la entrada. Audrey Bourgeois bajó primero y vio a toda la gente entrando al lugar.

-¿Pero qué es esto? Pensé que sería un sitio más exclusivo.- ambas se acercaron a la señorita que estaba dando los folletos.

-Bienvenidas. Si vienen al evento y a las exposiciones pueden ver los horarios en el folleto.

-No, gracias.- dijo Chloe sin tomar el folleto como su madre, como si tocar papel fuese tóxico.- Venimos a una cita con Lawrence Sezant.- la joven las miró desconcertada y luego volvió a sonreír apenada.

-Disculpe, pero el monsieur Sezaznt hoy no recibe a nadie.- la señora Bourgeois la miró ofendida.

-¿Es que no sabe quiénes somos? No necesitamos hacer una cita con él sí sabe lo que le conviene.- dijo con desdén y molestia intimidando a la joven.- Vamos Chloe.- Chloe imitó la pose altiva de su madre y entrando al lugar.

El lugar estaba repleto de gente. Había de todo, desde consejos para la piel hasta peinados o tintes para el cabello. Algunos peinados eran tan alucinantes que varios tomaban fotos para compartirlos luego. Marinette se quedó impresionada cuando vio como una joven tenía prácticamente en la cabeza a un cisne.

-Si me lo propusieran ni de broma me haría algo así.- dijo con pequeñas risas y Adrien vio a otra modelo con un peinado que parecían dos alas.

-Creo que ese le llamaron El Vuelo del Fénix pero en serio me da miedo que de verdad vuele.- Marinette rió y Adrien se maravilló de lo fácil que podía hacerla reír.- Oye, Marinette. Sobre la invitación al cine al final si podré ir.

-¡¿En serio?! E-Es fantástico, Adrien. Pensé que estarías ocupado en alguna sesión o algo así.

-Eh... cosas de último minuto.- mintió un poco nervioso.

-Chicos, va a comenzar la demostración.- les llamó Juliet y se reunieron entre un grupo de personas. Marinette casi tropieza para ir al frente y dos manos la sostuvieron a tiempo, Adrien y Luka.

-¿Estas bien, Marinette?- preguntó Luka.

-¿No te pasó nada?- preguntó Adrien.

-Ah... Yo...- vio a ambos chicos que no la soltaban, ¿aquello era un deja vú? Pero no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando Juliet aparece entre ambos.

-Vamos Marinette, encontré lugares adelante.- la tomó de ambas manos y Marinette pasó entre ambos chicos. Adrien y Luka se miraron entre sí un par de segundos antes de seguir a las chicas.

Al llegar al frente vieron a una chica con el uniforme del lugar, una filipina rosa de manga corta, que tenía un micrófono en mano.

-Y ahora, para todos los presentes, el fundador de nuestro establecimiento, ganador de las tijeras de oro y reconocido maestro de las tijeras y del estilo. ¡Lawrence Sezant!- todos aplaudieron cuando un hombre de finas gafas cuadradas, de barba de candado y cabello gris perfectamente peinado, vistiendo, a lo que Adrien vio, lo último de la línea Agreste, apareció siendo recibido por centenar de aplausos.

-Muchas a todos por venir. Me complace ver a tanta gente este año. Hoy voy a hacer una serie de demostraciones para todos ustedes. Entre ello usaré varias técnicas perfeccionadas pero que recomiendo no hacer si no las han practicado antes tanto para seguridad del cliente como la de ustedes ante cualquier demanda o cuenta de hospital.- varios rieron ante lo dicho.- Primero comencemos con algo sencillo.- una modelo de largo cabello castaño se sentó en una silla puesta en el centro. El estilista se puso detrás de ella, la cubrió con un protector y luego tomó dos filosas tijeras entre sus manos al colocarse detrás de ella. En cuestión de segundos largos mechones de cabello salieron volando y en poco retiró el protector y la modelo tenía un hermoso corte que acariciaba sus hombros y de flequillo.

Todo mundo aplaudió.

-Gracias a todos. Y ahora me complace presentar a una persona muy importante para mí. El grande, reconocido y único ¡Jagged Stone!- el cantante apareció saludando a todo el mundo, recibiendo una lluvia de aplausos y ovaciones.

-¿Nervioso, Jagged?

-Con que no me cortes de más no tendrás problemas a una demanda.- dijo en tono burlón que encantó a todo mundo.

-Muy bien, vamos a empezar con algo especial. Una técnica de corte que he perfeccionado con los años.- una de las asistentes le tendió una bandeja, todos miraban curiosos hasta que de su mano derecha, cada dedo tenía una enorme pinza con una navaja ovalada como hojas de árbol. Jagged Stone se sentó en el ya limpio asiento.

-Estoy más que listo. ¿Debería preocuparme por tu manicura?- todo mundo rió.

-No deberías hablarle así a quien tiene en manos tu cabello, Jagged.- bromeó y el cantante sonrió.

-Pues dale entonces.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos a...- una de las asistentes se había acercado y susurrado algo al oído muy apenada.- ¿No puede ser en otro momento?

-¿Es que nadie nos va a atender como se debe?- la voz de Audrey Bourgeois resonó por el lugar con su tono beligerante avanzando del lado del escenario donde habían entrado el estilista y Jagged, como si fuese ella otra estrella y atrás estaba Chloe.

-¿Quién es esa mujer?- preguntó Luka y Adrien respondió.

-Espero que no sean problemas.

-Señora Bourgeois, debo decirle que por el día de hoy mi establecimiento no acepta clientes, solo estudiantes o gente interesada en este arte.

-¿Llaman a esto arte? Solo se trata de una serie de cortes y tintes que cualquier mono podría hacer.- aquellas palabras ofendieron a todo el mundo, hasta Jagged Stone se había levantado cruzándose de brazos.- Pero tú eres el mejor de la ciudad así que quiero que nos atiendas a mí y a mi hija.

-Bueno, siendo así las cosas puede ir entonces al zoológico de Paris para que los monos le echen mano a sus puntas abiertas que tiene, madame.- las dos Bourgeois abrieron su boca por la ofensa.

-¿Cómo se atreve?

-Me atrevo porque este es mi establecimiento y se le trata a todo mundo por igual. Y hoy no hay servicio.

-Se va arrepentir de esto.- se dio la vuelta y Chloe siguió a su madre con la misma pose. Al salir del ojo público, Audrey Bourgeois hizo una llamada.

Marinette suspiró tras lo ocurrido.

-No puedo creer que interrumpiera todo por un corte para ella y su hija.- Adrien bajó los hombros ya que no le sorprendía.

-Audrey Bourgeois siempre consigue lo que quiere cuando lo quiere. Es su forma de decirle al mundo que es importante.

-Pero eso no lo justifica su actitud. Ni la de Chloe.

-Ella siempre ha deseado ser como su madre. Pero espero que no sea así.

Tras unos minutos el maestro estilista llamó la atención de todo mundo.

-Una disculpa por la interrupción, ahora procederemos con lo planeado.

-Alto ahí.- el alcalde Bourgeois estaba allí en el escenario, y su esposa e hija a sus costados.- He recibido una denuncia sobre este evento y tras revisar se dio a conocer que no cuenta con permiso para tal evento de este tipo por lo que ordeno que debe cancelarse inmediatamente.

-¿Qué? ¡Esto es un insulto en mi local!

-También este sitio no cumple con las reglas de seguridad recomendadas para esta clase de establecimientos por lo que deberá cerrar también este lugar hasta que arregle todos los desperfectos.- dijo dándole un gran fajo de documentos.- Ahora todo mundo fuera de aquí.- la gente comenzó a irse del lugar. Audrey Bourgeois sonrió ante el derrotado estilista y Chloe se burló de los que estaban allí.

-Se les canceló su función. Largo de aquí.- el grupo de amigos miraron con desaprobación a los Bourgeois.

-Usaron esa misma treta que hicieron en las audiciones del video musical. Que bajo.- dijo Marinette y Luka negó con la cabeza.

-Según tengo entendido ella es una súper heroína, ¿no?- dijo señalando con el mentón a Chloe.- Mas bien es una súper villana.

-Chloe no es mala.- justificó Adrien.- Pero como le dije a Marinette, Chloe quiere ser como su madre y se deja influenciar mucho por ella.- Juliet negó con la cabeza de forma efusiva moviendo sus alborotados rizos.

-Conlleva una responsabilidad el ser una heroína y hacer las cosas bien, pero ante cualquier injusticia, todos deben actuar sin importar si tienen o no un antifaz.- dijo molesta pero se tapó la boca al darse cuenta que la miraban.- L-Lo siento. Me dejé llevar.- Marinette pone su mano en su hombro.

-Está bien. ¿Vamos a por una crepa? Eso nos animaría a todos.- Adrien sonrió y comenzaron a dejar el lugar. Sezant se sentó en la silla que había ocupado Jagged y suspiró derrotado ante la enorme cantidad de documentos.

En una oscura habitación, Hawk Moth sonrió ante su nueva víctima.

-Qué triste ver como personas con poder cortan las alas de un talento nato.- la mariposa se oscureció y esta salió por la ventana hasta llegar con su víctima y posarse sobre una de las tijeras de pinzas en sus dedos. La marca de la mariposa apareció en su rostro.- Estyliste, soy Hawk Moth. Te otorgo el poder para vengarte de quienes te han humillado y mostrar al mundo tu talento. Pero a cambio quiero que me entregues los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Mis rápidas tijeras harán el trabajo.- el miasma oscuro le cubrió, el pálido akuma tenía una camisa de un rojo brillante y unos pantalones acampanados blancos, su cabello había cambiado a ser un corte hacia atras negro y tenia un cinturon negro con accesorios y bolsas para trabajar.

Los Bourgeois ya se estaban yendo y Audrey Bourgeois no dejaba de hablar pestes del lugar.

-Deberías mandar a cerrar por completo este lugar, André, convertirlo en algo mejor que este salón de quinta.

-L-Lo consideraré.

-Y Chloe, iremos con alguien competente y que sepa hacernos lucir como unas reinas.

-Sí, mamá. Tienes toda la razón.

Marinette veía a Juliet que tenía los dientes apretados y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Tranquila, no vale la pena. Estoy segura que monsieur Sezant volverá a cortar cabello muy pronto.- una risa rompe con el paradigma y una figura cae enfrente de los Bourgeois. El akuma con una sonrisa mira a sus víctimas.

-¿Se van sin su corte? Tanto que me lo pidieron.- el akuma con sus filosas tijeras y con una botella que tomó de su cinturón hizo varias maniobras enfrente y entre los Bourgeois pasando entre ellos a una velocidad alucinante. Y entonces la primera en gritar fue Audrey Bourgeois al ver su sombrero destrozado y completamente calva, hasta Chloe gritó por su madre pero al ver su coleta despedazada gritó por ella misma.

-¡Mi cabello!- el alcalde no pareció afectado pero en un segundo su cabello se volvió un gran afro que no cabría por una puerta.

-Cortesía de la casa.

Toda la gente alrededor gritó e intentó escapar.

-Oh, no. Esperen su turno.- sacando un spray del cinturón un grupo de gente quedó por completo paralizada. Adrien y Marinette se movieron rápido, cada uno llevándose a sus amigos para ocultarse bajo unas mesas.

-Quédense aquí, tu también Adrien. Iré por ayuda.- dijo Marinette con autoridad pero Adrien replicó.

-N-No hay suficiente lugar. Iré a otra parte. Cuídense.- Marinette quiso decirle algo pero el akuma era su prioridad. Así que asintió y se separaron.

El akuma rió al congelar a más personas y se acercó a una pareja de civiles.

-Miren nada más. Es obvio que les hace falta un buen corte.

-Definitivamente no de ti.- dijo Ladybug desde el segundo piso llegando almismo tiempo que Chat Noir.

-Miau, sincronización purrfecta mi lady.

-Solo pasaba por aquí, gatito.- dijo tocando su cascabel.

-¡Ladybug y Chat Noir! Los clientes que esperaba.

-Lo siento pero no necesito un despunte.- bromeó Chat Noir y Styliste lanzó una serie de tijeras hacia lo héroes como si fuesen dagas. Las esquivaron con facilidad por el momento, y el akuma fue contra ellos.

-No saldrán de mi salón sin un corte y con los miraculous en mis manos.- los héroes se cubrían haciendo girar sus armas, era veloz y el choque metálico de las tijeras al chocar se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

Entre tanto Luka salió primero y Juliet lo vio asustada.

-¿Qué haces?

-Voy a ayudar. Quédate aquí.

-Ni hablar. No voy a dejar que vayas solo.- Luka le sonrió.

-Ya veo que sería inútil decirte que no vinieras, eres muy valiente. Ven, vamos.- le tendió la mano y Juliet la tomó con un ligero sonrojo.

-Por supuesto, hay gente que ayudar y no me quedaré aquí si puedo ayudar.- Luka asintió y comenzaron a sacar a los civiles que estaban escondidos.

Ladybug y Chat Noir se tocaron espalda con espalda cubriendo los ataques del akuma.

-Es demasiado veloz.- dijo ella y Chat Noir vio al villano casi sobre de ellos con el spray.

-¡Ladybug!- la tomó en brazos y escalaron hacia el techo, Chat Noir miró a su lady, sus enormes ojos azules, esa nariz respingona, sus lindas y adorables coletas. Chat se sintió el gato más afortunado de todos... hasta que Ladybug gritó.

-¡Chat!- Styliste lanzó algo parecido a gel. Chat aferró en brazos a Ladybug y con gran agilidad y destreza esquivó todos los ataques ocultándose detrás de una esquina.

-Estuvo cerca.

-No podemos seguir así. Necesitamos acabar con esto. ¡Lucky Charm!- para su sorpresa unas varas de incienso cayeron en sus manos.- No puede ser... Chat Noir, necesito ir por un miraculous. Intentaré no tardar demasiado.

-Confía en mí, mi lady.- ella asintió y sin ser vista salió por una ventana. Chat Noir suspiró enamorado.- En verdad es increíble.

El maestro estaba meditando con el incienso encendido, incluso Wayzz estaba a su lado en la misma posición de flor de loto cuando escuchan a la puerta.

-Adelante.- Marinette entró casi tropezándose y miró al maestro apurada.

-Maestro, el Lucky Charm me dio un objeto para que viniera aquí. Y necesito apurarme.

-Entiendo.- el maestro fue al gramófono donde tocó los botones para abrir la caja.- Marinette, deberás tomar el miraculous que crees que te ayudará en esta misión. Y luego lo devolverás a su lugar.- le puso enfrente los miraculous.- ¿Ya sabes quién será el que te ayudara?- Marinette tomó el miraculous de la abeja pero no parecía tan convencida.

-Sé a quién necesito. Pero últimamente me ha dejado mucho que desear.

-Así como antes confía en tus instintos Marinette. No dudes de ellos.- Marinette con expresión más decidida asintió y mostró el miraculous al maestro.

-Así lo haré…

Chat sabía que estaba en desventaja en una pelea de frente y el akuma le buscaba haciendo ruido con las tijeras de sus dedos.

-Salgan ya~ Les prometo un corte que no olvidaran.- Chat recordó una película de terror que vio hace mucho.

-¿Y renunciar a mis rizos de oros? Son mi mejor distintivo.- se agachó pasando por una estación de trabajo. El akuma casi ataca pero solo vio su reflejo en un espejo. Se dio la vuelta y Chat lo vio irse para casi morirse del miedo ante una mano que le tapó la boca pero se calma al ver a Ladybug. Cuando el akuma se fue ella retiró su mano.

-Te tomaste tu tiempo, bichito.

-Sabía que podrías con esto. Toma. Yo lo distraeré y tú le das el miraculous a Chloe.

-¿A Chloe? ¿Queen Bee?

-La misma. Es la única que puede ayudarnos para con este akuma.- le dio la caja y Chat pareció dudar un momento.

-Vale. Lo haré.- Ladybug asintió y se alejó de él para que Styliste no viera a su compañero y salir de su escondite.

-Oye, creo que en vez de hacer un cambio de look a todos deberías verte en un espejo.- Styliste le miró ofendido.

-¡Esto no se quedará así Ladybug!- fue contra ella y ambos se alejaron del héroe. Chat miró la caja con duda y luego suspiró resignado para buscar a Chloe.

Juliet y Luka ayudaban a la gente a irse a la salida. Muchos aterrados se habían escondido o estaban cerca de algún conocido que había sido paralizada.

-¡Noooooooo! ¡Penny! ¿Por qué tú y yo no?- se lamentaba el cantante ante una paralizada Penny, Luka se acercó a él tocando su hombro.

-Señor Stone, debe irse o podría salir lastimado.

-¡No me iré sin Penny! Ella es muy importante para mi.- Luka asintió y se puso detrás de la asistente del cantante.

-Venga, creo que podemos sacarla de aquí.- Jagged asintió y ambos la levantaron, era algo pesada pero se dirigieron a la salida.

Chat aterrizó en una ventana alta y buscó con la mirada a Chloe. No fue difícil encontrarla afuera quejándose sobre su cabello.

-¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Imperdonable! Mi pobre cabello...

-¡Chloe! Deja de quejarte, ¡Al menos tienes cabello! ¡Qué vergüenza!- le regaño su madre que tenía a su marido inclinado sobre ella para que el enorme afro cubriera su calva brillante.

Chat tomó aire para ir a con ella cuando debajo algo captó su atención. Vio a Juliet ayudando a salir a una mujer con su carriola, ya que la rueda se había atascado en la entrada.

-Gracias.- la joven asintió con una sonrisa. Chat sonrió y vio el miraculous en su mano. Juliet vio a Luka con Jagged Stone cargar a la asistente de este. Al mismo tiempo Chloe vio a Chat Noir y con la caja del miraculous.

-¡A fin! ¡Yoohooo! ¡Chat Noir! ¡Aquí estoy!- Chat le vio pero en vez de ir con ella desapareció en el interior.- ¡Hey! ¿A dónde va?

En un rápido movimiento Chat Noir atrapó a Juliet tras una columna.

-¿Cha-Chat Noir?

-Hola. Te sonará esto raro pero ¿no quieres ser una súper heroína por un día?

-¿Q-Q-Quien? ¿Yo?- Chat asintió.

-He visto lo que has hecho y puedo decir que eres una chica con un gran corazón. Y necesitamos un apoyo.

-¡No, no, no, no, no! Y-Yo no he hecho nada. No podría... N-N-No soy una súper heroína.

-Todos somos héroes. Aun la cosa más pequeña hace algo grande.- ella miró con duda a Chat Noir pero luego con los labios apretados asintió.

-Perfecto. Disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Ju-Juliet Decrois.

-Bien. Juliet Decrois, este es el miraculous de la abeja. Con él tendrás el poder de paralizar a tus oponentes. Pero después de terminar la misión deberás devolvérmelo.- ella asintió tomando la caja.

-Te lo prometo Chat Noir.- abrió la caja y una luz la rodeó asustándola hasta que apareció Pollen. La kwami vio con sorpresa a la chica y luego a Chat Noir que le asintió y Pollen le sonrió a su nueva portadora.

-¿En qué puedo servirte mi reina?

-Por favor, quiero ayudar a Chat Noir y a Ladybug.

-Solo di, Pollen Transfórmame. Y tu poder es Picadura.- se puso la peineta en su coleta y Chat Noir asintió a ella.

-¡Pollen, Transfórmame!- pasó sus dedos por el antifaz amarillo, un salto pequeño y unas botas largas y aparecieron y con un aplauso el resto de la parte de arriba, siendo unos largos guantes negros y todo el resto de color amarillo a excepción del cuello y en la cintura dos líneas delineaban su cadera en forma de flecha al frente, el último vestigio de brillo pasó por sus ahora delineados rizos y al tocarse la cabeza un sombrero de línea negra y con un punto en el centro apareció. Dio una vuelta sobre sus talones y con una sonrisa y las manos adelante sujetas, terminaba su transformación.

-Bienvenida al equipo de forma temporal ammm… ya te inventaremos un nombre, por ahora debemos ayudar a Ladybug.- Juliet asintió y siguió a Chat Noir lista para ayudar…

Ladybug esquivó los ataques de Estyliste, dio una vuelta en el aire y pateó una mesa terminando en pedazos por las garras del akuma.

-Ven aquí Ladybug, las coletas están pasadas de moda.- lanzó pequeñas capsulas de acondicionador que reventaron en el suelo e hicieron resbalar a Ladybug. Stylist fue sobre ella pero Chat Noir lo interceptó de una patada lanzándolo lejos de su lady.

-Ni te atrevas a tocarle uno de sus preciosos cabellos.- Ladybug vio una mano ofrecerle ayuda.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Juliet y Ladybug abrió grande los ojos.

-¿Quién eres?

-Yo soy... Bumblebee. Encantada.

-Chat...

-Luego te cuento mi lady, ahora tenemos problemas.- Ladybug aceptó la mano de Bumblebee y los tres vieron al akuma alzarse sobre ellos con el bote de spray en mano.

-¡Les dejaré una permanente para hacerme de sus miraculous!- logró separarlos, quedando solo Chat Noir, y al saltar para esquivar una serie de tijeras, la nube de spray lo tocó quedando tieso en el acto.

-¡Chat Noir!- Ladybug atacó con su yoyo al akuma.- ¡Bumblebee, ayuda a Chat Noir!

-P-Pero...- Ladybug no le contestó. Bumblebee se acercó a Chat Noir sin saber qué hacer.- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?...- al fijar su vista en una de las estaciones vio un atomizador de agua.- Espera un minuto. Dijo permanente, ¡claro!- fue a tomarlo y roció a Chat Noir. El héroe en poco comenzó a moverse.

-A los gatos no nos gusta mojarnos. Pero gracias.

Ladybug atacaba al akuma con su yoyo pero este la atacó con su spray. Ladybug intentó alejar la nube de fijador sobre ella, pero fue una sorpresa ver a Chat Noir y Bumblebee con atomizadores en cada mano disparando agua y deshaciendo la nube.

-¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó Styliste y Bumblebee contesta.

-Si quieres una buena permanente no debe estar en contacto con el agua, lo mismo a peinados altos de fijador.- Ladybug sonrió y vio a Chat Noir que tenía una sonrisa arrogante.

-Nada mal, ¿eh?

-Es hora de terminar con esto. ¡Lucky Charm!- en sus manos cayó cera para depilar.- Pegajoso...- miró a todos lados, la cera, un protector, a Bumbleeble y el agua.- Tengo una idea. Bumblebee prepárate.

-Sí. ¡Picadura!- Chat Noir el protector y prepara el agua.- Chat sonrió girando los atomizadores como si fuese un vaquero del oeste.

-Listo para disparar.

Styliste fue contra ellos, Ladybug tomó el protector y rápidamente lo llenó de cera, lanzándolo contra el akuma que lo destrozó pero restos de la tela quedaron sobre sus manos y cara intentando en vano quitarse aquello.

-¡Ahora!- Bumblebee sobre sobre este y Styliste con su fijador intentó paralizarla pero Chat fue más rápido cubriendo a la chica con agua y ella acertó en el blanco justo en su hombro. Paralizado, Chat Noir y Ladybug se acercaron. Ladybug le quitó las pinzas de los dedos y se las entregó a Chat.

-Cataclysm.- las tijeras se deshicieron en sus manos y el akuma salió volando del polvo.

-No tan rápido pequeño akuma.- Ladybug pasó sus dedos por su yoyo.- ¡Yo te libero del mal!- giró y lanzó el yoyo atrapando al akuma.- ¡Te tengo! Adiós pequeña mariposa. ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- lanzó la cera y todo mundo regresó a la normalidad. El cabello de los señores Bourgeois también y Jagged Stone abrazó a una ya móvil Penny.

-/¡Bien hecho!/- dijeron los héroes chocando puños y el señor Sezant volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-¡Esto es inaudito!- el grito de Chloe hace que los héroes se giren. Se veía furiosa y se acercó a largas zancadas al héroe felino.- ¿Cómo te has atrevido a entregar mi miraculous a esa?- dijo señalando a Bumblebee y Chat Noir sonrió de lado.

-Pensé que a la reina le vendría bien una lección de humildad después de ser tan mezquina con sus súbditos.

-Chloe, por favor...- quiso intervenir Ladybug y Chloe se giró sobre sus talones para verla.

-¿Vas a dejarle hacer lo que quiera a ese gato pulgoso, Ladybug?- Ladybug vio a Chat Noir y luego a Chloe.

-Lo dejaré.- Chloe abrió la boca ahogando una exclamación.- Chat tiene razón. Te has olvidado las responsabilidades de ser una súper heroína y con una actitud que deja mucho que desear.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Piénsalo Chloe, eres una gran persona que guarda un gran potencial. Pero por ahora, apoyo a Chat en su decisión, tal y como él lo ha hecho con mis decisiones.- Chat le sonrió complacido y Chloe gruñó viendo a Chat Noir.

-¡Me acordare de esto gato callejero! Y tú...- señaló a Bumblebee de nuevo.- No eres nadie, yo soy la auténtica reina abeja.- se marchó de allí furiosa y el sonido de los miraculous les sorprendió.

-Hora de que la abeja me dé su miraculous. Vamos donde no puedan verte.- Ladybug les iba a seguir pero Chat le detuvo.- Ah, ah. Este será mi secreto, mi lady.- Ladybug sonrió.

-Solo date prisa.- Chat sonrió y se llevó a Bumblebee, solo por esta vez le dejaría ser…

El domingo había llegado y Marinette miraba el reloj con mucha insistencia en la entrada de la sala para ver la película.

-No llega. ¿Y si al final no puede?- Tikki se asomó un poco.

-Te habría avisado. Tranquila.- entre tanto Claude y Juliet llegaban con palomitas y refrescos.

-Cielos, me hubiese gustado ir.- se lamentó Claude.- Hubiese sido genial y también ver a esa nueva heroína en acción.

-Eh... Si, estuvo de locos.

-Pero al final, ¿qué pasó con la orden del alcalde?- esta vez Marinette contestó al verlos llegar.

-Jagged Stone le amenazó de que si seguía con eso dejaría su hotel para irse al de la competencia. Nunca había visto a nadie romper tan rápido tantos papeles a la vez.

-Como romper un directorio telefónico varias veces.- dijo Juliet aguantando la risa y entonces vieron que la película ya iba a iniciar.

-Vamos, o nos ganaran los mejores lugares.- les dijo Claude y Marinette vio hacia la entrada. Suspiró decepcionada.

-Sí, vamos...

Se sentó con un gran bote de palomitas que supuestamente tenía pensado compartir con Adrien. Se sentía tan decepcionada que cuando apagaron las luces no alzó la mirada ni cuando alguien se sentó en el lugar que iba a ser para Adrien.

-Ufff, llegue a tiempo.- Marinette alzo la vista.

-¿Adrien?

-Siento la demora. Pero hice lo posible para venir terminar más temprano posible la sesión.- mintió ya que había sobornado a Plagg de averiar el equipo. Ahora le debía un queso extra añejo que vio por internet.

-Me-Me alegro que pudieras venir.

-A mi también. - dijo con una sonrisa.- Estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo.- Marinette quiso gritar, reír y abrazarlo, pero algunos del publico los callaron y ambos se encogieron.

-/Perdón/- dijeron al mismo tiempo y luego aguantaron la risa.

-¿Palomitas?

-Claro.- Adrien rozó la mano de Marinette que casi tiró el bote de palomitas de no ser porque estiró la mano para sujetarlo pero Adrien hizo lo mismo tocando sus manos al mismo tiempo. Los se miraron a los ojos un momento hasta que la película inició. Pero Marinette apenas y podía con sus mejillas sonrosadas y Adrien estaba seguro que podría conquistar a Marinette.

Fue una gran película, una gran cita doble y los dos con el objetivo de desear gustar al otro sin ver el claro cuadro amoroso entre ellos.

…..

… **Eso tiene que ser una jodida broma.*toda la habitación estaba llena de decoraciones esotéricas y un pañuelo con estrellas que recordaría guardar porque se veía bien***

 _Plagg: Soy el adivino del camember, puedes decirme Plagg el que todo lo ve._

 **Trágame tierra… ¡Tengo que dar los agradecimientos!**

 _Plagg: Otro día. Ahora daré las suertes mandadas ommmmm*mueve sus manitas sobre la bola de cristal* Ommmm… RilaZou… Puedo ver en tu futuro mucho color y una buena vida si sigues así y mandándome otra dotación de camember. Jane Andersen, te veo a ti, mesa y un queso de por medio y por último… un muy feliz cumpleaños a Bellaraven, la pasaraás mejor con un queso de postre._

 **Ya estuvo bien. Agradecimientos a todo mundo, como verán no puedo dar agradecimientos o respuestas esta vez pero prometo para la próxima, sus reviews son importantes y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	6. Cinéphile

**Hola a todos! He visto el nuevo capítulo de Miraculous y estoy flipando, debo decir que fue increíble. Y bueno, este capítulo en realidad iba a ser el capítulo siete pero debido a ciertas cosas he decidido ponerlo como el seis. Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y espero que sea de su agrado porque lo que se viene será una bomba. Y sin más qué decir aparte de agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 6.

Cinéphile.

Otro día pasaba en el François Dupont y en la hora del almuerzo, Marinette que hacía fila con Ondine y Juliet, veía de reojo a sus ex-compañeros atentos a cada palabra que salía de la boca de Lila. Rodó los ojos decidiendo ignorarlos tal y como ellos la ignoraban a ella.

-Wow, Lila. Tu vida ha sido tan emocionante.- dijo Rose asombrada y Lila solo hizo un gesto con su mano.

-Son las ventajas del trabajo de mi madre. Conoces gente y ves todo tipo de lugares.

-Eres una pasada.- dijo Kim. Nino que tenía su charola iba a sentarse con ellos pero Adrien alzó su brazo para que se uniera a él, Nino le sonrió asintiendo. Lila frunció el ceño al notarlo y alzó la barbilla altiva.

-No es para tanto. Aunque eso me recuerda cuando fui extra en una película.- todos ahogaron una exclamación y hasta Nino detuvo su camino para prestar atención. Marinette pasaba cerca con sus amigas caminando hacia la mesa donde Claude les esperaba, ya que Marc comía con Nathaniel en otra mesa.

-Al menos no dijo que fue la estrella.- dijo Juliet a lo bajo y Ondine sonrió de lado.

-Si fuera la estrella seria del Monstruo de la laguna y no precisamente la chica en peligro.- dijo haciendo gestos de un monstruo y todas aguantaron la risa.

-¿Una extra? ¿En qué película?- preguntó Iván.

-Oh, es una película de mi país, se llama 'La ragazza nell'ombrello' o la chica de la sombrilla. No es muy conocida pero paso caminando detrás en una de las escenas. Nada del otro mundo.- Nino hubiera querido escuchar mas pero Adrien llegó y lo alejó de allí con poca sutileza.

-Vamos, Nino.

-Hey, viejo, ¿no quieres sentarte con Alya y los otros?

-Demasiada gente. Y hoy es el día en que te acercaras a Marinette y a sus amigos.

-¿Qué? Viejo, Alya ¿quieres que Alya me mate?- preguntó nervioso mirando hacia atrás.

-Si te dice algo puedes echarme la culpa.

Mientras se iban acercando iban escuchando la conversación que tenían Ondine y Claude.

-Oh, vamos, Claude. Él es un buen músico.

-¿Estas de broma? Apenas y sabe tocar una tornamesa, esos audífonos que se carga son solo de adorno, de nada le sirve salir en programas.- aquello hizo a Nino fruncir el ceño. ¿Estaban hablando de él? Fue que Marinette se dio cuenta de ambos chicos.

-Oh, hola, Adrien, Nino...- la mención del moreno sonó casi como una pregunta, sorprendida de verlo. Nino suavizó su expresión.

-Hola Marinette. Me... alegro poder... saludarte.- ella le sonrió amable.

-Igualmente Nino. Me alegra verte. ¿Quieren sentarse?

-Claro.- Adrien empujó a Nino a sentarse a lado de Claude y él se sentó a lado de Marinette que sonrió nerviosa. Alya notó donde estaba su novio y desde la mesa de Lila frunció el ceño.

Marinette se obligó a reaccionar al ver al moreno un poco incómodo.

-Oh, Nino. Quiero presentarte a Ondine, Juliet y Claude. Son mis amigos y compañeros de clase.- Juliet movió la cabeza como saludo y Ondine alzó su mano para saludar. Nino les sonrió al ver que Marinette tenía de nuevo amigos y luego ve la mano de Claude frente a él.

-Bienvenido a nuestra mesa, amigo.

-Ah... gracias.- contestó con cierta desgana apenas y tomando la mano, Adrien miró extrañado a su amigo y Marinette vio a Adrien como si este pudiese darle una explicación que no tenía.

Max que estaba en la mesa de Lila vio a un chico muy parecido a él pasar con su bandeja, solo que este tenía el cabello peinado de lado, pálido y con frenillos.

-¡Guillaume! ¡Ven!

-Oh, hola Max.- se acercó el chico que saludó chocando su puño con el moreno.

-Lila, él es Guillaume Renoir, está encargado del aula audiovisual.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo el chico y Lila sonrió cortés.

-Un placer.- Max siguió hablando.

-Esta semana hay un evento de películas después de clases y Guillaume tiene toda clase de películas extranjeras.- Lila evitó ponerse tensa.

-Oh, vaya. Que interesante.

-¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó Alya.- Tal vez podamos ver la película donde Lila aparece en una escena.- dijo con un tono más alto de lo usual, cosa que Marinette y Adrien ignoraron pero que hizo sentir a Nino un escalofrió.

Lila apretó con fuerza su tenedor.

-Oh, Alya. No creo que la tengan. Esa película no fue muy famosa y además pedir poner una película solo porque aparezco unos segundos no es correcto. Seguro hay películas mejores y mas interesantes a mostrar.

-¿Que película es?- Mylene contestó al chico antes de que Lila abriera la boca.

-'La ragazza nell'ombrello'.

-'La ragazza nell'ombrello'.- repitió Guillaume pensativo.- Película de romance y drama que cuenta de una joven que se enamora de un joven en desgracia y el sello distintivo de esta es que siempre lleva una sombrilla por una enfermedad de la piel. No fue muy famosa porque otras películas esperadas se pusieron sobre esta en los cines. Pero definitivamente la tengo.- Lila abrió grande los ojos y todos sonrieron a su alrededor.

-¿Podrías ponerla hoy Guillaume?- pidió Max y todos los otros compañeros empezaron a pedirlo también.

-Pues... hoy toca romance así que no veo el problema de hacer un cambio.- todos se pusieron felices al escucharlo.

-¡Qué bien! Vamos a verte, Lila. ¿No es genial?- dijo Alya y Lila sonrió a todo mundo.

-Oh, me da tanta pena, pero si insisten...- todos parecían emocionados en cambio Lila apretaba con tanta fuerza el tenedor que bien pudo destrozarlo en su puño...

El almuerzo acabó y cuando el grupo de Marinette abandonaba la cafetería junto con Adrien y Nino. Alya ya estaba esperando a su novio con los brazos cruzados en clara molestia.

-¿Van a tardar más tiempo? Tenemos que ir a clases.- a Adrien no le gustó la actitud cortante de Alya y lo mismo fue para el resto y hasta para Marc que se había unido a ellos hacía poco.

-Hola, Alya. Cuanto tiempo.- saludó Marinette un poco sarcástica.

-Marinette.- escupió su nombre con claro desprecio y luego se volvió a Nino y Adrien.- Se nos hará, chicos. Y saliendo de clases van a pasar en la biblioteca la película donde Lila aparece como extra.- dijo abrazándose del brazo de Nino y mirando a Marinette como si la retara a decir algo pero la peliazul solo rodó los ojos con claro fastidio. Nino podía sentir el ambiente pesado.

-Por supuesto. Será entretenido. Vamos Adrien.

-En un momento los alcanzo.- la pareja se adelantó y Adrien se volvió al grupo.- Discúlpenla en realidad no es así normalmente. Te veré luego, Marinette. Adiós, chicos.- todos se despidieron de Adrien y se dirigieron a su salón. Ondine soltó un bufido.

-¿Que tiene esa chica? Parece como si se atragantara con su propia bilis.

-Es culpa mía. Éramos amigas hasta que terminamos nuestra amistad.

-Ah, sí. Ya me contaron lo de esa Lila.- Marinette se detuvo.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue por Lila?- Marc contestó con su libreta en su pecho.

-Juliet y Claude. Además, aunque no diste nombre del verdadero culpable de tus problemas, es fácil de ver.- Marinette vio a Claude y Juliet, siendo la segunda en mirarla apenada.

-Lo sentimos, Marinette. Pero queríamos advertir a los chicos por si esa persona intentaba perjudicarte en nuestro grupo con otras mentiras.

-Y no nos equivocamos.- contestó Claude cruzándose de brazos con ceño fruncido.-A Aurore le dijeron que habías agredido a una chica porque te encontró robando.

-¡¿Qué?!- Marinette exclamó fuerte y Claude la tranquilizó.

-Calma. Yo estaba cerca cuando pasó y fue justo esa chica Lila, intervine antes de que Aurore le diera por contarlo a todo mundo pero con lo que nos contaste no fue difícil sumar dos más dos. Y pensar que la creía buena onda.

-Te lo dije.- le dijo Juliet.- Con ese cuento de que Jagged Stone tuvo un gato obvio es mentira. Mi abuela ha sido su veterinaria por años y nunca ha tenido un gato.

-Y eso de que Marinette agrediera a alguien, es poco creíble.- siguió Ondine y Marinette mira al grupo sorprendida.

-¿Ustedes... me creen?

-Por supuesto.- contestó Claude.- Además, nunca nos has dado nombres de quienes te ha perjudicado o motivos para pensar mal de ti cuando nos has ayudado y eres una buena persona.

-Eso habla bien de ti.- dijo Ondine siendo que Juliet y Marc asintieron. Marinette casi quiso llorar.

-Oh, chicos... muchas gracias.

-Awww, se ha conmovido.- se burló Claude poniéndole una mano en la cabeza y Marinette rió intentando que una lágrima traicionera no cayera. Fue que vio a otro de sus compañeros con Max y este les saludó.

Marinette contestó el saludo Guillaume, pero Max frunció el ceño y se llevó a su amigo. Eso fue triste pero había aprendido a tenerle a sus ex-compañeros más lástima que dolerse por su amistad perdida.

-Vamos a clases. Ya van a iniciar y nos dejaran afuera.- el grupo fue a clases, sin saberlo, siendo observados por Lila, pero no por mucho ya que su objetivo era ese amigo de Max.

Max se había alejado lo suficiente para poder hablar con Guillaume que estaba confundido por su actitud.

-¿Por qué saludaste a Marinette?

-Pues porque es mi compañera y es una buena chica.- respondió como si nada limpiándose las gafas con un paño.- No entiendo por qué te molesta.

-Marinette no es buena persona, Guillaume. Créeme. No es lo que aparenta.- el joven volvió a ponerse sus gafas y estudió a su amigo.

-Yo decidiré eso. No me gusta saltar a conclusiones sin antes comprobarlo personalmente

-Te lo estoy diciendo Guillaume. Ella podrá parecer buena persona pero es terrible.

-Basta Max, te daré la razón si veo pruebas contundentes, como en un experimento. Y ya debo irme. Te veo después de clases.- se despidió de su amigo y Max frunce el ceño.

-¿Por qué le dijiste esas cosas?- preguntó Markov desde la mochila de Max.

-Quería prevenirlo para con Marinette. No es buena persona.

-Difiero con tu lógica. He hecho varios cálculos y el que Marinette sea una mala persona roza la improbabilidad hasta un 0.4%.

-Todos le vieron Markov.

-Error. Tú no la viste agredir a Lila Rossi. Solo estas basando tu juicio en las palabras de esa chica y de tus otros compañeros como una cadena.

-No es así. Y tu información debe estar errada.

-Tú mismo me has examinado esta mañana. Pero si deseas hacerme otro análisis no me opondré. Pero con la mente científica y analítica que tienes deberías al menos pensar en lo pasado. Aún tengo grabado como te alegraste cuando Marinette fue a por mí cuando me encerraron. Fue muy amable.- el ceño fruncido de Max se ablandó por ello. Recordó como Marinette había recibido un regaño de la profesora Mendeleiev y mandada a la dirección solo para recuperar a Markov. Y también le vino la imagen de una Marinette que cedía su lugar en el torneo de videos juegos.

Y de repente se sintió muy avergonzado por haberle dicho esas palabras a Guillaume y a Markov.

-Vamos a clases…

En el salón, Adrien se acercó a Nino que estaba calmando a Alya.

-Por favor, Alya. No te pongas así.

-Nino, te has sentado con el enemigo. No deberías hacerlo.

-Adrien es mi amigo. Y eso no va a cambiar.

-Nino.- Adrien intervino antes de que Alya dijese algo.- Prometiste que escucharía tu nueva mezcla. Déjame escucharla antes de que llegue la profesora.

-Claro. Vamos.- se alejaron de Alya que se sentó rabiosa y Nino suspiró.- Viejo, me salvas la vida.

-De nada. Alya debería controlar su mal humor. Sin ofender pero últimamente ha sido insoportable.

-Solo cuando se habla de Marinette. He intentado convencerla para que se calme pero de alguna manera termina peor.- Adrien sonrió a su amigo.

-¿Quieres volver a ser amigo de Marinette?

-Pues fue agradable volver a hablar con ella. Y sus amigos son geniales, bueno... casi todos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Olvídalo. Por cierto, van a pasar una película donde Lila sale de extra. ¿Quieres verla?

-No lo creo. Tengo clase de mandarín después de clases.

-Vale. Dicen que es una peli un tanto difícil de conseguir pero ese chico Guillaume tiene una colección extensa de películas que cualquiera, incluyéndome, envidiaría.

-¿En serio?- de repente pensó en la película de su madre. Su padre tenía una copia pero no podía pedírsela a cada rato. Vio a Max entrar y Adrien le llamó.

-Max. Oye, me contaron que tu amigo tiene una gran colección de películas, ¿crees que si le pregunto pueda tener una que busco?

-Claro. Y conociendo a mi amigo, si no la tiene hará lo que sea por conseguirla.

-Gracias, Max.- Max asintió y fue a su lugar. El chico se veía muy pensativo.

-Max, ¿te pasa algo?¿De nuevo estás pensando en algún video juego?- preguntó Kim y este respondió sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

-No pasa nada Kim. Estoy bien...- Kim no le creyó pero lo dejaría ser. Porque sabía que cuando Max se ponía así debía pensar en algo muy importante...

Guillaume estaba preparando todo para la película, el equipo pronto estaría conectado, la pantalla estaba lista, y tenía el CD de la película en su caja. Todo se veía bien a excepción que Lila estaba escondida detrás de los libreros, esperando el momento perfecto para actuar.

-Hola, Guillaume, ¿verdad?

-Oh, hola. Eres la amiga de Max, la extra de la película.

-Sí, te agradezco mucho que quieras poner mi película. Pero no vine a por ello. Alguien te está buscando.

-Oh, bueno. Voy a por ello, gracias.- el chico salió sin ver como Lila tomó el CD y salió también de la biblioteca, lista para desechar la película cuando una voz la llama.

-¡Lila!- al girarse ve a Alya y maldice entre dientes.

-Oh, hola Alya. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte. Tardabas mucho y la maestra Bustier se preocupó por ti.

-Sí, es solo que caminar un poco me ayuda cuando las clases me agobian un poco.

-Ya veo. ¿Te sientes mejor para regresar? Te puedo acompañar un rato si no.

-Oh, eres muy amable pero ya me siento mejor. Justo iba a regresar.

-Vamos entonces.- Lila le siguió, escondiendo su molestia al no poder deshacerse de la película. Bueno, ya lo haría después…

La campana de salida sonó, pero hubo algunos alumnos que al escuchar sobre la película de Lila como extra, la biblioteca se llenó más que otras veces.

Al salir Alya se veía emocionada.

-Vamos, Nino. O nos quitaran los mejores lugares.

-Espera, Alya. ¿Seguro que no vienes, Adrien?- el rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, mi agenda no me lo permite. Los veo mañana.- Nino asintió y fue arrastrado por Alya.

Adrien bajó las escaleras para irse y vio al final de estas, sentados sobre los escalones, a Marinette y a sus amigos.

-Repasemos de nuevo la lección de inglés.- dijo Marinette y Claude sonríe arrogante.

-Viví en América unos años. Puedo ayudarles. Y Juliet, si tienes problemas con la lengua con gusto te ayudaré con ello.- dijo guiñándole un ojo y Marc contestó sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-Si será así de traumatizante siento pena por Juliet.- Juliet, Marinette y Ondine se rieron de la mala cara que puso Claude a Marc.

-Hola chicos.- Adrien les saludó y se sentó un escalón arriba de Marinette que se puso nerviosa casi tirando su tableta.- ¿Que hacen aquí estudiando?- Marinette contestó a la pregunta.

-Estamos haciendo repaso. Y la biblioteca está a reventar.

-Con eso de la película...- añadió Juliet mirando al cielo y Claude bufó.

-Es un reverendo fastidio para los que tenemos prueba.- Adrien río un poco.

-Creo que se les fue de las manos a todo mundo... o a alguien.- dijo pensando en que excusa daría Lila en esta ocasión. Marinette adivinó lo que Adrien pensaba y bajó los hombros.

-Adrien... lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. No se puede retrasar lo inevitable.- Adrien suspiró. Se lo había advertido a Lila múltiples veces, pero si ese día iban a caer sus mentiras entonces podría ofrecerle a futuro una mano amiga.

-Bien, los dejo estudiar. Nos vemos Marinette. Cuídate.- fue una sorpresa para ella que le diese un beso de despedida en la mejilla, eso no solo hizo sonrojar a Marinette sino a Adrien cuando se alejaba, escuchando las bullas de los amigos de esta que se giró a ellos apenada intentando callarlos.

Adrien suspiró enamorado.

-No lo había notado pero Marinette huele a dulce vainilla.

-Si no huele a queso no me importa mucho.- contestó Plagg viendo la sonrisa embobada de su portador al salir. Hasta su chofer lo miro raro cuando subió al auto, pero como siempre no dijo una palabra…

Los alumnos estaban ansiosos por ver la película y Lila miraba de reojo su bolso esperando deshacerse del disco lo más pronto posible.  
-Estoy tan emocionada.- dijo Rose que estaba sentada a su lado y Lila bajó los hombros.  
-Claro. Pero no es para tanto, ya lo dije, solo aparezco unos cuantos e insignificantes segundos.

-No seas modesta Lila.- le picó Alya un poco y Lila solo sonrió mirando de reojo a ese chico, Guillaume terminando de conectar el equipo. El director se acercó al joven.  
-¿No está tardando mucho?  
-Enseguida pongo la película, señor. Ya está todo listo, solo debo poner el...- abrió la caja y estaba por completo vacía.- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde...?  
-¿Dónde está el disco?- preguntó el director llamando la atención de algunos alumnos, entre ellos Max.  
-Y-Yo no lo sé. Estaba seguro que estaba en la caja.  
-Ya veo que si.- el director se cruzó de brazos.- Escuche bien joven Renoir, las películas que usa son propiedad de la escuela, y si ese disco no aparece para el final del día, le quitaré su puesto del material audiovisual.  
-¿Qué? ¡No, por favor!  
-Ya lo dije. Tiene para entonces. ¡Atención!- el director gritó.- Por el día de hoy la película no se va a poder ver.- todos los alumnos se quejaron decepcionados, Lila hubiera sonreído pero disimuló su alegría con un suspiro.  
-Bueno, no se puede hacer nada, chicas.  
-Es una lástima.- se lamentó Mylene. Y Lila le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.  
-Ay, por favor, no es para tanto. Ya será otra ocasión.- de repente una idea cruzó su mente, una perversa.- Aunque creo que quizás no la perdieron pero... oh, pero que pienso. Es imposible.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó la inocente Rose.

-Nada, solo creí que por un momento, Marinette fue quien tomó la película porque algunos dijeron de mi participación en esta y... bueno, como es compañera del amigo de Max...

-¿Crees que Marinette fue quien tomó la película?- preguntó Mylene sorprendida y Juleka parece pensarlo.

-Es probable. Te tiene envidia.

-Muy probable.- gruñó Alya molesta.- ¿Cómo se atreve? Aun estando en otro grupo los celos aun la carcomen.

-Y con esa cara de niña que dice ayudar a todo mundo.- se burló Alix de mala fe. Lila ocultó su sonrisa al escuchar a las chicas hablar pestes de Marinette.

-Chicas, por favor, solo fue una tonta teoría. Nada que ver y no sabemos si de verdad Marinette la tomó o solo se perdió.

-Creo que eres un poco inocente, Lila.- le sonrió Alya.- Es claro que Marinette lo hizo. Esa envidiosa...

-Oh, basta. Olvidemos esto. Voy a por unas sodas para pasar el rato. Yo invito, ¿sí?

-Gracias Lila.- agradeció primero Alya y después las otras que vieron a Lila irse con su mochila.  
-Lila es tan buena.- dijo Rose y las chicas asintieron.  
-Es cierto, es tan culta y no se le sube la fama a la cabeza como a Chloe.- afirmó Alya y todas las demás asintieron.- Todas deberíamos ser como Lila.- Lila sonrió ampliamente al salir de la biblioteca, todas totalmente embobadas en ella sin saber la verdadera cara de quien admiraban...

El grupo de estudio fue interrumpido ante las voces de los alumnos saliendo de la biblioteca.  
-¿Que ya terminó la película?- preguntó Ondine y Claude contestó.  
-Tal vez era un cortometraje.- Marc vio a Nathaniel y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara.  
-Nath, ¿qué paso?  
-Al parecer se perdió la película y el director se puso furioso.- Juliet cerró su libro y se puso de pie de golpe ansiosa por ocupar la biblioteca.  
-Bien, podremos estudiar en la biblioteca.- Marinette vio a Guillaume mirar el suelo como si buscara algo y esta vez preguntó ella.  
-¿Por qué Guillaume está comportándose así?- para su sorpresa, Nathaniel le respondió.  
-El director le dijo que si no encontraba la película le quitaría su puesto. Supongo que le molesta perder algo que es material de la escuela.- Marinette sintió pena por su compañero y vio a Max acercarse a este. Y entonces vio a Lila en una actitud muy sospechosa alejarse del lugar.  
-Entonces ayudemos también a buscarlo. No será tan difícil si lo hacemos juntos.- todos sus amigos asintieron y Marinette vio a Claude acercarse y decirle algo a Guillaume y a Max, el primero la miró a ella agradecido y el segundo incrédulo. Ella asintió con la cabeza desde donde estaba y vio a todos comenzar a buscar el disco, pero ella ya sabía el lugar exacto donde encontrarlo...

Lila llegó al gimnasio del instituto, allí no había absolutamente nadie. Sacó el disco dispuesta a romperlo y después lo dejaría por ahí culpando a algún peatón descuidado.

-Así que has sido tú.- Lila al principio se asustó de haber sido descubierta pero al ver a Marinette pudo su peor cara.

-Marinette, ¿por qué no me sorprende sabiendo lo entrometida que eres?

-Guillaume está buscando esa película. Quiero que me la des.

-No estoy loca. Esto es mío. Yo aparezco en esa película por si no lo sabes.

-En realidad seria material de la escuela. ¿Es que no te importa perjudicar a otra persona solo por otra de tus mentiras?

-¿Cómo sabes que miento?

-¿Por qué pones tanto empeño en que nadie la vea? Es obvio que mientes.- respondió Marinette poniendo las manos como jarras y luego estirando el brazo.- Dámelo, Lila. Bien te podrás inventar algo sobre tu supuesta no aparición.

Lila la observó furiosa. Odiaba a Marinette y el cómo ella podía ver a través de sus palabras.

-Si lo quieres ve por el.- lo lanzó como si fuera un frisbee hacia las altas ventanas del gimnasio. El disco chocó y luego cayó en el borde de la ventana haciendo imposible alcanzarlo.

Marinette vio impotente el disco tan arriba y Lila se deslizó detrás de ella para irse.

-Deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos, Marinette. O te prometo no te servirá haberte cambiado de grupo.- Marinette la miro acusadora.

-Como si no supiera que has estado hablando de mi.- Lila le dedicó una sonrisa torcida antes de irse.- Pero... a estos chicos no los vas a poder convencer.- Lila se detuvo y la vio con clara burla.

-Si pude arrebatarte a tus amigos de toda la vida, esos serán pan comido.- se fue dejando a Marinette sola que miró arriba donde estaba el disco.

La biblioteca estaba vacía y Guillaume se sentía derrotado. Max puso su mano sobre su hombro.

-Tranquilo, encontraremos la película. Markov está en ello también.

-Max, han buscado por todas partes. Me gusta mucho lo que hago y no quiero que el director me lo quite. Amo las películas como tú amas los video juegos.

-Lo sé. Por eso no te angusties, amigo. Ya veremos qué hacer.- vieron al grupo entrar y el joven los miró con la esperanza de haber encontrado la película, pero sus caras lo decían todo.

-No la encontraron ¿verdad?

-Lo siento, amigo.- dijo Claude y Guillaume gimió frustrado poniendo su mano en el proyector, como si en silencio se estuviese despidiendo de él.

La gran ventana se abrió y Hawk Moth sonrió complacido.

-Qué triste dejar lo que te gusta por un mero descuido. Es tan injusto.- la mariposa blanca se oscureció y voló hacia su objetivo. El akuma se posó sobre el proyector y la marca de la mariposa apareció en su rostro.- Cinéphile, ¿no quisieras que todo fuera como en las películas? Te doy el poder para ser el amo de las películas, pero a cambio de ello quiero que me entregues los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Luces, cámara...- todos se asustaron al ver el miasma oscuro cubrir a su amigo y quedando solo el akuma.

De traje negro hasta la cabeza que tenía una boina roja torcida líneas blancas como segmentos de cintas en los brazos y piernas hacían como divisiones de guantes y botas, en el centro del pecho había la imagen de un carrete de película. Su piel era de un purpura claro y sus lentes eran agudos y de color amarillo. Y en su muñeca derecha tenia lo que parte del mecanismo del lente del proyector.

-¡Y acción!- el nuevo akuma los miró con una sonrisa.- Pero qué veo aquí. Veo el drama en sus rostros, la pasión, el sentimiento.- dijo cuadrando sus dedos sobre sus amigos.- Son los perfectos actores para mi película.- dijo alzando su brazo derecho e iluminándolos con una luz.

-¡Corran!- gritó Claude y todos salieron corriendo pero la luz se fue reduciendo hasta que como un rayo, tocó a Ondine y Marc que desaparecieron. Al tocar su pecho, la cámara brilló y como si se estuviese proyectando en vivo, un cuadro de proyección de una película apareció a un costado y Marc y Ondine estaban en él.

-¡Sáquenos de aquí!

-¡Ayuda!

-Oh, chicos, les recomiendo sentarse y disfrutar de la película, o mejor aún, ser parte de ella.- los dos amigos se miraron y se dieron cuenta que estaban en un barco en medio del mar.

-¿Que es esa música?- preguntó Marc al escuchar una música grave de violines y violonchelos. Ondine abrió grande los ojos al fijar su vista hacia el mar.

-Creo que ya vi esta película...- dijo señalando la gran aleta de un tiburón acercándose a ellos y ambos gritaron abrazándose.

Marinette ajena a lo que ocurría estaba más ocupada intentando alcanzar el disco con una garrocha que había sacado del almacén de deportes junto con algunas colchonetas. Bien pudo habérselo pedido a Tikki pero no se iba a arriesgar a que alguien le diese por entrar y descubriera a la kwami.

-Ya casi...

-Tú puedes Marinette.- le animó Tikki y al fin el disco se deslizaba por el agujero de su centro en la garrocha bajando por esta.

-¡Sí!- tomó el disco que aun con el golpe al lanzarse no se había roto.

-Misión cumplida.- celebró Tikki.

-Ahora entreguemos esto a Guillaume y asunto terminado.

-Marinette.- escucharon la voz de Markov. Tikki se escondió a tiempo en que Markov se acercaba.

-Markov. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buscaba la película como otros. Pero veo que ya la has encontrado. El amigo de Max se pondrá muy contento.- Marinette miró la película un momento, y luego la extendió al pequeño robot.

-Markov, ¿podrías llevárselo tú?

-¿Yo? Pero tú lo encontraste y veo por lo que hay alrededor que no te fue sencillo.- dijo examinando el lugar con las cosas del almacén en el suelo.

-Sí, pero si me ven con ella podrían pensar que yo la tome. Ya dicen muchas cosas de mí y no deseo poner peor las cosas entre Max y yo.- Marinette no estaba segura pero por la forma de los ojos que puso Markov pudo decir que estaba sonriendo.

-Eres una buena persona, Marinette. Y estoy seguro que Max también lo sabe en un 99.9%.

-Gracias Markov. Eres muy lindo.- de repente los gritos de todos llamaron su atención y al asomarse vieron el rayo de luz y a las personas desaparecer.

-No corran queridos actores. Cinéphile está aquí para hacerlos estrellas.- dijo tocando su pecho y proyectando a todas las personas atrapados en películas.

-¡Max! ¡Ya voy, amigo!

-¡Markov, espera…!- Markov salió antes de que Marinette pudiese decir algo o entregarle la película y cerró la puerta.- Me temo que vamos a cancelar su función.- dejó a un lado el disco.- Tikki, Transfórmame.- la kwami fue absorbida por los aretes y en poco Ladybug estaba lista para la pelea.

Cinéphile tenía acorralados a Max, Juliet y Claude. El akuma sonrió acomodándose un poco la boina.

-Ah, ¿por qué corren? ¡Es hora de brillar como estrellas!- el yoyo de Ladybug atrapó su brazo.

-Nadie quiere ser parte de tu película, recibió muy mala critica.- el grupo corrió lejos y la marca de la mariposa apareció en el rostro de Cinéphile.

-Es tu momento, quítale sus miraculous o ella te sacará de la función.

-No te temo, Ladybug, ni a ti ni a los críticos. Aquí el único director soy yo. Luces, cámara, ¡acción!

El proyector lanzó un rayo de luz al suelo y de repente apareció un enorme sujeto con chaqueta de cuero negra y con la mitad del rostro de un cyborg, este nuevo enemigo tomó el hilo del yoyo y jaló a Ladybug con este haciéndola girar y estampándola contra una pared.

-Tengo el poder de las películas de mi parte y voy a usarlo para conseguir tus aretes.- hizo aparecer más personajes, a un elfo alto y de cabello largo con arco y flecha y un pirata de pañoleta en la cabeza.

Ladybug tragó duro.

-Ojala Chat Noir no tarde demasiado...

Adrien anotaba todo lo que su profesor de chino le dictaba en el idioma, apoyándose un poco en su libro cuando siente la vibración de su teléfono en su bolsillo, por debajo de la mesa lo sacó y vio un video en directo de lo que estaba pasando en la escuela.

-Pero qué...

-Joven Agreste, le pido que no se distraiga.

-Eh... lo siento.

-Muy bien, prosigamos entonces.

-Ah, perdone yo… verá…

-¿Qué ocurre? Sea breve.

-E-Es que en la última clase usted mencionó algunas de las dinastías, entre ellas hablo sobre la dinastía Song y me gustaría saber un poco más de ella, claro, en el idioma correspondiente.

-¿En serio le interesa? ¡Me honra que quiera saber más acerca de China!

-¡Claro! Es tan… emocionante.- Adrien miraba de reojo hacia donde Plagg sacaba el dichoso libro de historia del bolso del maestro que aunque delgado, estaba atorado entre otro montón y era una tarea casi titánica para el pequeño kwami.

-Ah, claro. Bueno, déjeme ver si tengo el libro de historia.- Plagg, en un intento desesperado, lo tomó hasta con los dientes y logró sacarlo y esconderlo a tiempo.- Que raro, podría jurar que lo puse esta mañana en mi bolso.

-Es una lástima. Me hubiese gustado seguir estudiando las dinastías.- dijo con falsa decepción que conmovió a su maestro.

-Bien, podríamos dejar la clase por hoy. Media hora no hace mucha diferencia, y en la próxima clase hablaremos de las 24 dinastías de China.

-Eso sería esplendido.- dijo con fingida alegría sabiendo lo que se le vendría en la próxima clase y despidiendo a su maestro.- Nathalie, voy a practicar un poco el piano, que no me interrumpan.

-Entendido.- respondió la asistente de su padre y Adrien cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

-Plagg, hora de transformarse.

-¿No podemos mejor quedarnos y ver una película?

-Nada de eso, hay trabajo que hacer. Plagg, Transfórmame.- el kwami fue absorbido por el anillo y Chat Noir se dirigía al instituto a toda velocidad...

Ladybug esquivaba las flechas del elfo, saltando en el segundo piso y girando su yoyo. El pirata apareció frente a ella gritando con voz aguarrientosa.

-¡Esos aretes serán míos, preciosa!

-Lo siento, pero estos aretes no te van.- ella se deslizó entre el gran espacio entre sus piernas enredando una de ellas con el hilo de su yoyo y lanzándolo contra el molesto elfo.

De repente escuchó a las chicas gritar y vio al grupo de sus ex amigas, sin Alya pero si con Lila, gritar ante el cyborg que iba a atraparlas. Ella vio un extintor junto a ella y luego al robot.

-¡Oye! ¡Hojalata!- con su yoyo rompió la boquilla y este salió golpeando al robot y alejándolo de ellas.- Salgan de aquí, ¡ahora!- las chicas obedecieron pero alcanzó a escuchar a Mylene y Lila.

-Qué bueno que Ladybug es tu mejor amiga.

-Ya ven. Ella siempre estará pendiente mío.- Ladybug sacó la lengua asqueada ante esa mentira y no se dio cuenta que el cyborg se había levantado y por detrás la aprisionó entre sus brazos.

Cinéphile se acercó aplaudiendo con lenta calma.

-Diste una pelea digna de un premio pero es hora de quitarte esos aretes.

Max estaba cerca con Markov y este con expresión decidida fue contra su amigo en una tacleada que bien aprendió viendo a Kim mientras que Markov por detrás del cyborg, entraba a la base de datos de este.

-Nada mal tus defensas pero mi programa podrá con ellas.- el cyborg soltó a Ladybug que al ver al elfo y al pirata protegió a Max girando su yoyo, que intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

-Guillaume, debes detenerte, esto no está bien.

-Yo no soy Guillaume, soy Cinéphile y tú y nadie va a detenerme.- disparó el rayo de luz a Max que desapareció.

-/¡Max!/- exclamaron Ladybug y Markov y el akuma proyectó a Max en una película de ambiente futurista.

El cyborg intentaba quitarse a Markov y Ladybug se hizo de espacio para poder atacar.

-Ladybug.- al voltear ve a Alya y Nino escondidos tras una banca y esta tenía su teléfono en mano dejando de grabar por un momento.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Es peligroso.

-Puedo ayudarte. Dame el miraculous del zorro y podré ayudarte mientras llega Chat Noir.

-No lo haré, Alya, olvídalo.- Alya bufó molesta.

-¿Por qué eres tan testaruda? Te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda.

-Alya…- Nino quiso reprenderla pero Ladybug se le adelantó.

-¿Y por qué debería confiar en alguien que me pide como prueba revelar mi mayor secreto? Si condicionas la amistad o la ayuda no necesito esa clase de relación de equipo.- se alejó de Alya dejándola confundida y un poco molesta, en cambio Nino pareció reflexionar sus palabras.

Ladybug siguió esquivando y cubriendo ataques hasta que se distrajo cuando vio a Cinéphile atrapar a nada más que a Juliet y Claude que estaban corriendo para ocultarse.

-¡No!- la película de estos se proyectó y ante tal distracción ella apenas y vio la flecha disparada contra ella pero si vio cuando fue desviada gracias a Chat Noir.

-Y el héroe que llega tarde viene a salvar a su hermosa damisela en peligro.

-Cuidado, chaton, o la fama se te subirá a la cabeza.

-Claro que no, pero ¿no quieres mi autógrafo, bichito?

-Demasiado tarde. Te perdimos.- el akuma rió cuando vio cómo su cyborg se quitaba de encima a Markov, lanzándolo al suelo cerca de los héroes y Ladybug lo tomó viendo su pantalla estrellada.

-Oh, Markov...

-Al fin mis dos estrellas están unidas. ¡Vayan a por ellos y quítenles sus miraculous!

-Sugiero una retirada estratégica.- dijo Chat y Ladybug asintió.

-Sugiero lo mismo.- se fueron al gimnasio donde intentarían idear un plan para ese akuma.

Entre tanto Claude y Juliet estaban en una película de colores sepia enfrente de una cafetería, francesa viendo como los héroes se perdían de su vista.

-¿Ahora qué haremos?- preguntó Juliet en un suspiro y Claude se sentó en una de las sillas.

-¿Tomarnos un buen café y esperar?- Juliet parpadeó varias veces.

-¿En serio?

-No soy fan de las películas románticas pero vamos a aprovechar hasta que terminen y a hablar un poco. Me gusta el ambiente clásico.- Juliet terminó por sonreír y se sentó viendo a Claude llamar a un mesero pidiendo tarta y café. Él tenía razón, tenía completa fe en los héroes y solo debían esperar...

Cerraron las puertas del gimnasio y Chat Noir miró a Ladybug.

-¿Y cuál es el plan? Tenemos a tres personajes de películas que ya no voy a ver con los mismos ojos cada vez que los vea en la pantalla.- Ladybug pensó un poco antes de contestar.

-Lo tengo. El akuma debe estar en el proyector de su muñeca.

-¿Y cómo se lo quitamos?

-Vamos a ver. ¡Lucky Charm!- para su sorpresa un corcho fue lo que cayó a su mano.

-¿Vamos a celebrar algún brindis?

Ladybug miró a todas partes. El CD que había puesto a un lado, Markov, la delgada pero flexible garrocha, las colchonetas, los balones de deporte y material del almacén y el corcho. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Lo tengo. Hora de ser los héroes de la película, chaton.- dijo guiñando un ojo que hizo sonreír a Chat Noir.

-Vamos por el premio de la academia.

Las puertas del gimnasio fueron golpeadas una y otra vez con fuerza hasta que cayeron pesadas en el suelo por el cyborg que las tiró al fin. Los tres personajes entraron primero y detrás de ellos Cinéphile.

-¿Dónde estarán?- el sonido de una pelota botando en el almacén llamó su atención.

-Shhh, Chat Noir.

-Lo siento.- el akuma sonrió y señaló el almacén.

Los tres personajes fueron a este. Entraron a la vez observando lo que parecía alguien escondido tras unas colchonetas, y cuando iban a atacar, Markov sale del escondite.

-Lo siento, se equivocaron de persona.- dijo con la voz grabada de Chat Noir. Markov voló entre ellos saliendo volando y estos atropellados por el poco espacio, le siguieron.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Markov y al voltear arriba Cinéphile vio a Ladybug con una red que dejó caer decenas de pelotas que golpearon e hicieron caer a las tres estrellas de su película. Cinéphile apuntó a Ladybug con su luz.

-Mal movimiento, insecto. Prepárate para ser una estrella.

-Mi lady ya es una estrella, pero no para tus películas de bajo presupuesto.- arriba, del otro lado del techo, Chat Noir apareció con la garrocha.

El akuma le apuntó a él pero Chat Noir antepuso la garrocha donde en la punta estaba el disco atorado con el corcho en el centro y ante esa distancia hacia una sombra que protegía a Chat Noir del proyector. Chat Noir lanzó la larga garrocha y esta fue directo a Cinéphile destrozando el proyector de su muñeca. Los personajes de película desaparecieron y el akuma salió volando de los restos del proyector. Ladybug bajó preparada.

-La película ha terminado.- abrió su yoyo haciéndolo girar.- ¡Yo te libero del mal!- lanzó su yoyo atrapando al akuma.- ¡Te tengo! Adiós pequeña mariposa.- la blanca mariposa voló lejos y Ladybug lanzó el corcho.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!

Todo regresó a la normalidad. El director estaba en pose de súper héroe con capa, Juliet y Claude estaban sentados en el suelo y Marc y Ondine gritaban con las manos en el aire de los arpones que estaban a punto de usar. La pantalla de Markov también se reparó y Guillaume regresó a la normalidad.

-¿Que paso?

-/¡Bien hecho!/- chocaron puños ambos héroes.

Hawk Moth desde su escondite apretó su bastón molesto por la derrota.

-Ya verán ustedes dos, Ladybug y Chat Noir. Algún día su funcion terminará y sus miraculous serán míos.- declaró antes de que la habitación se sumiera en completa tinieblas...

Se corrió la voz que la película había sido encontrada y muchos los alumnos regresaron para poder verla. Lila no tenía la mejor cara... Marinette estaba cerca de Guillaume y luego fue a con sus amigos que la recibieron con un abrazo. Max se acercó a su amigo.

-Me alegro que todo se haya solucionado.

-Yo también. Me alegra mucho que Marinette encontrara la película.

-¿Marinette?

-Sí, te dije que era una buena persona.- Markov que esta con Max asintió.

-Marinette primeramente me pidió entregar la película. Dijo que no quería tener algún malentendido por ello contigo, Max.- Max abrió grande los ojos mirando hacia donde estaba Marinette.

-Cielos, me alegra que la encontraran.- dijo Lila con falso alivio.- Por un momento creí que Marinette de verdad la había tomado.

-Pues quien sabe.- soltó Alix con claro escepticismo.- Supe que ella "encontró" la película. ¿No es demasiada coincidencia?- Juleka soltó un gruñido.

-Demasiada.

-Seguro supo lo que provocó y por eso la regresó.- dijo Alya y Rose ahogó una exclamación.

-¡Que bajo!

-Al menos deberia pedir disculpas.- dijo Mylene y Alya se cruzó de brazos.

-Por supuesto. Marinette y sus celos casi provocan una desgracia. Y lo del akuma, obvio fue su culpa. Debería disculparse.- Max que había escuchado parte de la conversación frunció el ceño molesto.

-¡Claro que no! No tiene por qué disculparse.- las chicas lo observaron extrañadas.

-Pero fue ella quien tomó la película.- explicó Alya y Max se acomodó las gafas.

-Muéstrame entonces tus pruebas porque sin nada en concreto no voy a creer una sola palabra.- dijo para irse a sentar con Markov. Lila apretó sus labios en claro disgusto pero se controló.

Nino iba a sentarse con su novia cuando vio de nuevo a ese chico Claude hablar con Ondine. Decidió ignorarlo pero entonces al pasar de lado se detiene al escucharlos hablar.

-Lo siento Ondine, pero como te dije antes, ese tal XY solo tiene los audífonos como adorno.

-Oh, vamos. No es tan malo.

-¿Están hablando de XY?- preguntó Nino y Claude asintió.

-Claro. Sus canciones me parecen tan repetitivas.- Nino sonrió y se acercó más a ellos.

-Totalmente. ¿Cambia de ritmo alguna vez?

-¡Que malos! Pues a mí me gusta.- se quejó Ondine haciendo reír a los chicos y Ninon tendió su mano a Claude.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado bien. Nino Lahiffe.

-Claude Le Blanc.- dijo aceptando ese apretón de manos y luego chocaron puños.

-¡La película va a iniciar!- anuncio Guillaume y luego este se acercó a Marinette que estaba a punto de irse.- Marinette. Toma.- le tendió una película y esta vio confundida a su compañero.- Ma me dijo que Adrien buscaba una película. Dile a Adrien que la encontré. ¿Podrías llevársela?

-C-Claro. Yo se la llevo.- de repente un estruendo llama su atención y al girarse ven a Lila en suelo que se había tropezado con los cables tirando el equipo.

-L-Lo siento. Yo solo quería... auch.

-/ ¡Lila!/- las chicas fueron a auxiliarla y Lila se levantó cojeando.

-Lo siento. El equipo esta arruinado por mi culpa...- miró con pena al director.- Puede decirle a mi mamá que le compre otro. Pero que torpe soy.- Alya e ayudó a apoyarse.

-No digas eso. Te llevamos a la enfermeria.- preocupadas, todas la llevaron a la enfermería. Marinette sabía que aquello no fue solo un tropiezo pero no diría nada ante la obviedad.

Max se acercó a su amigo y a Marinette.

-No te preocupes. Markov puede proyectar otra película.

-Gracias amigo.

-Y Marinette... gracias por ayudar a Guillaume.- dijo sin poder mirarla por completo a los ojos y ella sonrió.

-No hay de qué. Bueno, me voy. Nos vemos.

Marinette se fue y los dos amigos se quedaron para ver la película que Markov comenzó a proyectar. Y Max sonrió al ver a Marinette despedirse de sus amigos…

En la mansión Agreste. Adrien suspiró y se dejó caer en cama.

-Que día...

-Ni me lo digas. Menuda escena de película la que te enfrentaste.- Adrien rió un poco cuando alguien toca a la puerta y entra sin más. Plagg alcanzó a esconderse y ve sorprendido al padre de Adrien. Adrien tampoco lo puede creer.

-¿Padre?

-Vine porque la señorita Dupain-Cheng vino a dejarte esto.

-¿Marinette?- Adrien se levantó rápidamente y tomó la película.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías una copia de la película donde aparece tu madre?- Adrien lo miró apenado.

-No quería molestarte a cada rato pidiéndotela, sé que estás ocupado.- Gabriel frunció el ceño un poco y puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

-Para mí no es ninguna molestia.- Adrien lo miró, el ceño fruncido se había suavizado y sonrió para abrazarlo. Su padre correspondió al abrazo y al separarse este se dio la vuelta.

-Te dejo para que realices tus deberes. Y Adrien... quiero recordarte que te asegures de tener buena relación con esa joven. Es muy talentosa.- Adrien casi se sintió explotar de felicidad.

-¡Ya casi es tu hija política! Digo, sin problema, padre.- Adrien quizás estaba alucinando pero le pareció ver un amago de sonrisa por parte de su padre al salir de su cuarto. Adrien suspiró enamorado y se dejó caer en su cama con una gran sonrisa al igual que Marinette que caminaba ya un poco lejos de la mansión.

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y nos leemos hasta la siguiente. Y sin más qué decir aparte de que voy a poner las respuestas de los guests a los que no pude contestar su review… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Sol: Gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste leer lo que escribo.

ZARA: Créeme que Alya tiene un laaargo camino por delante. Saludos.

Red dexholder: Gracias y Plagg lo hace todo de buena fue… a su manera.

Guest. Gracias por el review.

Kibo145: Lo del miraculous de la tortuga será una sorpresas que dejará a todos con la boca abierta, lo juro.

Manu: El espacio de review es para poder comentar opinión del capítulo y no para una charla, favor de abstenerte de comentarios y largos comentarios de ese tipo por favor, porque aun cuando dices que no recomiendas sigues en lo mismo. Como dije anteriormente, ignoraré todo review dde esa clase.


	7. Harceleur

**Hola a todos! He aquí un nuevo capítulo en que he dejado sangre, sudor y lágrimas, y eso es porque cuando salió el capítulo de Backwarder apareció un dato que hizo que reescribiera casi todo el capítulo. Este iba a ser el seis, PERO YA NO IMPORTA! Estoy muy orgullosa de esto y sin más qué decir aparte de créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 7.

Harceleur.

La campana del instituto sonó dando por finalizadas las clases. Marinette estaba hablando con Juliet y Ondine y las tres chicas rieron sobre algo que comentaban. Adrien observaba embobado a Marinette que parecía tener un aura brillante rosada a su alrededor, algo que había notado antes alrededor de ella pero que ahora veía como un aura mística que delataba su cándida presencia. Volvió a suspirar profundo.

-Marinette es tan bonita.

-¿Y apenas le prestas atención?- preguntó Nino que ya estaba listo para irse.- Creo que el que ella ya no estuviese en el grupo hizo bien.

-Oh, Nino, no lo digas así.- le reprochó Adrien.- Suena como si te alegraras que Marinette ya no estuviera con nosotros.

-Lo siento, me refiero a que te fijas en ella ahora que ya no está detrás de ti, no me siento feliz de que Marinette ya no nos hable tanto como antes.

-Si solo te sentases a comer con nosotros más seguido, te aseguro que ella te hablaría más.

-¿Y arriesgarme a que Alya me arranque la cabeza? Ni de broma. ¿Has vistos a las chicas últimamente? Parecen un equipo asesino ninja cada vez que escuchan de Marinette.- Adrien rodó los ojos, aunque era cierto que las chicas del salón parecían mucho más irascibles cuando se trataba de Marinette, hablando mal de ella cuando Lila se quejaba, se hacía la víctima o mandaba indirectas sutiles.

-Como sea...- Adrien vio al grupo de chicas de su salón pasar muy cerca de Marinette y estas ni le dirigieron la mirada en una clara señal de desprecio.- Lila aún sigue metiendo cizaña...- murmuró para sí y Nino sin escucharle le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Bueno, galán. Te deseo suerte. Marinette es una chica linda.

-Gracias Nino.- se despidió de su amigo y Adrien tomó aire e hinchó el pecho decidido a invitar a Marinette a salir. Plagg se asomó un poco en la chaqueta.

-¡Miau! Conozco esa mirada. ¿Vas a invitarla a tomar algo, galán?

-Por supuesto. Quiero que Marinette se enamore de mis dos personalidades. Tanto como Adrien y Chat Noir.

-Ya quiero ver esto. Siendo que como Adrien la has mandado a la zona de amigos más veces que Hawk Moth ha mandado akumas y como Chat Noir la has rechazado frente a sus padres, será entretenido verte en acción.- rió y Adrien molesto escondió a Plagg que le volvía a recordar sus errores. Y al kwami no le faltaba razón, pero quería que Marinette le quisiera, que no se pusiera nerviosa con él como Adrien y que Chat Noir tenga de nuevo su favor.

Cuando al fin sus amigas la despidieron en la entrada, Adrien la llamó.

-Marinette.- ella se giró y Adrien disfrutó de ver el movimiento de sus coletas al moverse, eran tan linda...

-Ho-Hola Adrien. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. ¿Te…Te fue bien en clases?

-¡Sí! Claro, todo... todo muy tranquilo.

-Apuesto que sin Lila, ni Chloe debe ser el paraíso.

-La verdad es que sí. Incluso Aurore es una buena chica. Escuché que Chloe ha estado de mal humor...

-Ni lo digas. No le gustó que alguien más fuese la heroína abeja. Incluso ha dicho que hará una liga Anti-Chat Noir.

-Oh, cielos.- ella ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Sí.- Adrien ocultaba lo divertido de la situación, si Chloe supiera que él era Chat Noir seguro gritaría hasta escucharse al espacio.- Ojala no haga nada drástico como que el alcalde expulse a Chat Noir de Paris.

-¡No lo haría! Ladybug no lo permitiría.- dijo con tanta resolución que lo conmovió.

-Marinette, quería decirte algo, bueno, no decirte sino que... verás…- ¿desde cuándo los ojos de Marinette lo ponían tan nervioso? Tan azules, limpios, brillantes… ¿estaba hablando de sus ojojs o de sus dientes? Aunque tenía también una sonrisa de ensueño…

-¿Adrien?- Adrien dio un respingo, ¿se había quedado atontado?

-Eh, sí. ¿Qué decías?

-Eras tu quien quería decirme algo.

-¿Yo? Oh, claro. Verás quería saber si...- una melodía rompe el momento, era la misma que Luka había hecho para Marinette y venia del teléfono de esta.

-Disculpa, Adrien.

-No pasa nada...- se maldijo por no ser más rápido.

-¿Diga?

 _ **-Hola, Marimanette. ¿Cómo estás?**_

-Luka. Bien ¿y tú?- Adrien dio un respingo al escuchar el nombre del chico.

- _ **Perfectamente. Justo iba a pasar por la panadería. Quería saber si gustabas ir a una cafetería cercana.**_

-Claro, ¿dónde estás?- Adrien intentó estirarse lo más discreto posible pero no podía escuchar nada, odiaba no tener sus orejas de gato.

- _ **Ya cerca, creo que ya estoy llegando. Y ahora…**_ gírate.- Marinette dio un respingo al escuchar a Luka detrás de ella.

-¡Luka!- hasta Adrien se impresionó, no lo había escuchado venir.

-Siento haberte asustado. Hola Adrien.

-Hola, Luka. Juleka se fue hace un momento.

-Lo sé. Vine a ver a Marinette.- Adrien se tensó.

-¿De veras?

-Claro. Vine a invitarla a tomar algo, si gustas puedes venir.

-Me...

-¡Adrien!- Adrien cerró la boca al ver a Kagami con su bolso con el equipo de esgrima.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Las clases de esgrima comenzaran pronto.

-Eh, claro. Las clases de esgrima.- la joven entrecerró sus ojos ignorando la compañía de Adrien.

-Te espero adentro. No tardes.- Kagami entró con la barbilla en alto.

-Parece que estás ocupado.- dijo Luka sin malicia alguna.- Bueno, será a la próxima, Adrien.

-Por supuesto, para la próxima.- se sintió un tonto de repetir lo mismo y hasta Plagg se palmeó la frente.

-Nos vemos Adrien.- se despidió Marinette y Adrien suspiró.

-Te la roban, chico.- se burló Plagg y Adrien gruñó a lo bajo.

-Ni una palabra...- Plagg solo se rió a lo bajo de Adrien, aquello lo volvería loco. Y no se equivocó.

En clase de esgrima Adrien no paraba de mover su pie ansioso e impaciente para tomar su turno y acabar con eso. Pero en su mente se imaginaba tantos escenarios como pequeñas caricaturas, como Luka y Marinette de la mano, Luka y Marinette comiendo helado, Luka y Marinette bebiendo de una misma malteada con dos pajillas, Luka declarándose y los dos corriendo a una iglesia a casarse...

-¡Adrien!- el grito de Kagami lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

-¿Qué? Lo siento Kagami. ¿Me decías algo?

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas demasiado distraído.

-E-Es que yo... no me siento bien del estómago, Creo que algo que comí me hizo mal. Con permiso.- Adrien se fue corriendo pero Kagami entrecerró sus ojos viéndole partir.

Adrien había pasado por Plagg a los casilleros interrumpido su siesta y luego fue al baño.

-Caray, ¿cuál es la urgencia?

-Plagg, necesito ver que están haciendo Marinette y Luka.

-Oh, cielos. Te mueres de celos, chico.- sonrió amplio el kwami.- Pero usar tus poderes para espiar a tu chica no me parece bien. Mi azuquita me mataría si se enterase que te permito hacer esto.

-Un trozo extra durante lo que resta de la semana.

-¡Hecho!- un brillo verde se vio por la ventana del baño y luego Chat Noir salió velozmente de ahí.

Marinette y Luka estaban en un café al aire libre. Chat los encontró charlando y Marinette riendo.

-Y luego de eso Juleka se puso como loca. Pero te lo juro, nunca pensé que el cabello de Juleka terminara así. Era la primera vez que hacia mechas tan largas.

-Es tierno. Aunque eso explica porque hubo un tiempo en que la vi con el cabello recogido en una trenza, le quedaba bien.- Luka le sonrió a Marinette.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en tu escuela?

-Bueno, los de mi nuevo grupo son geniales. Me ayudan mucho y son muy buenos conmigo.

-¿Y de tu antigua clase?- Luka vio a Marinette bajar los hombros.

-No muy bien. No me hablan, me ignoran o hablan de mí a mis espaldas. Pero también los ignoro aunque es triste... Después de todo lo que he pasado con ellos, aún siento cierta tristeza y nostalgia. Es increíble que la cosas terminasen así.- Luka se veía muy apenado.

-Lamento mucho la actitud de mi hermana. La verdad es que no conocía esa faceta suya.

-No importa. Al menos no estoy sola, tengo nuevos amigos y Adrien está conmigo, me apoya mucho.

-Es bueno saberlo. Y recuerda que yo también estoy de tu lado, pase lo que pase...- dijo tomando su mano y ganándose un sonrojo de parte de Marinette.

-Gracias, Luka.

Chat gruñó desde su posición. Y quizás fue algo infantil pero un poste que sostenía las luces decorativas del lugar se destruyó y las luces de adorno cayeron alrededor de los comensales y algunas mesas, separando con ello las manos de Luka y Marinette.

-Qué raro...- dijo Luka mirando alrededor. Los dueños del café se estaban disculpando con sus clientes recogiendo las luces. Marinette miró alrededor y casi podía jurar que por un segundo, creyó ver algo parecido a la cola de Chat Noir por encima de ellos...

Adrien salió del baño caminando para dejar a Plagg en los casilleros.

-Come y descansa Plagg.

-Por supuesto que lo haré. Mira que usar el Cataclysm para eso.

-No me regañes por favor.- Plagg sonrió al tener su queso.

-Bueno, pero deberías controlarte. Sino esa chiquilla pensará que algo raro te pasa si te pones tan territorial como un gato.- Adrien hizo un mohín y negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, solo que verla con Luka…

-Ya, te entiendo. Solo que la próxima vez no seas tan obvio.- Adrien sonrió y casi cerró la puerta del casillero.

-Te veo luego.- Adrien cerró el casillero antes de seguir escuchando a su kwami. Y apenas salió se topó con una molesta Kagami.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Pues... después de ir al baño no me sentía bien así que... fui a tomar algo de aire.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué será que no te creo?

-Eh, bueno, yo…

-¡Adrien!~- al girarse vieron a Lila que estaba a un par de pasos de ellos y Kagami sintió la tensión en Adrien.

-Lila, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Te he estado buscando para hablar.

-Lo siento, pero estoy en clases de esgrima. Será otra ocasión.- Kagami vio sorprendida a Adrien, nunca creyó que el chico amable se negase a hablar con una chica.

-Es importante, Adrien. Sabes que quiero estar bien contigo. Somos amigos, ¿no?- Adrien no contestó, no quería decir nada grosero y mucho menos frente a Kagami.

-Lo siento, vuelvo a clase. Vamos, Kagami.- Adrien se adelantó y Lila se acercó a Kagami con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Tu eres Kagami Tsurugi? He escuchado mucho de ti.

-Gracias. Y tú eres...

-Lila Rossi. Amiga de Adrien o bueno... lo era. Hemos tenido problemas por culpa de alguien.- dijo bajando la mirada con expresión dolida.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién?

-Se llama Marinette. Ella le ha hablado muy mal de mí. No tengo idea porque me odia pero Adrien piensa tan mal de mí ahora... He intentado arreglar nuestra amistad pero parece inútil.- Kagami observó a Lila y frunció el ceño.

-Eso es horrible y poco honorable. Pero, ¿por qué me dices esto?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Oh, siento si te molesté. Pero sabes, si eres amiga de Adrien ¿podrías ayudarme? Adrien ya no habla conmigo pero hablaba mucho de ti teniéndote en muy alta estima.

-¿En serio?- preguntó evitando sonrojarse. Lila asintió.

-Claro, no dejaba de hablar de ti y lo buena que eres. Me gustaría poder hablar con Adrien a solas y arreglar todo, es lo único que quiero.- Kagami no dijo nada pero Lila se veía tan triste y lo que decía de Marinette, bien que la chica no era santa de su devoción pero saber que le hizo esas cosas...

Cuando regresó al entrenamiento, se sentó a lado de Adrien.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó el rubio y Kagami asintió.

-Sí. Todo bien. Oye, ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa?- esa invitación lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¿A tu casa?

-Sí. Para practicar. Y mi madre y abuelo me han insistido mucho en que quieren que les visites, principalmente mi abuelo que aún no te conoce.

-Claro. ¿Crees que pueda invitar a más amigos?

-No veo el problema, yo también invitaré a alguien.

-Entonces todo arreglado.- contestó Adrien formando un plan infalible en su cabeza...

Marinette caminaba de regreso con Luka, a su hogar, riendo y hablando cuando recibe un mensaje.

-Es de Adrien.

-¿Qué dice?

-Me está invitando a ir con él mañana a... ¡¿la casa de Kagami?!- exclamó incrédula y Luka arqueó la ceja.

-¿Todo bien?

-E-Es que Kagami es... la reina del hielo. Siempre es muy fría y directa y no le caigo muy bien...- respondió con un ligero puchero.

-Puedes negarte.

-No puedo. Si Adrien necesita... apoyo, de nuevo. Como amiga debo ayudarle. Pero no sabía que iba de nuevo tras de ella...- dijo con tristeza y Luka vio de reojo el mensaje.

-Ahí dice que puedes llevar a un amigo si gustas. Con gusto iré contigo.

-¿En serio lo harás?- le preguntó viéndole con grandes ojos.

-Claro. Para mi será todo un placer, además las amigas de mi hermana van a ir mañana al barco y hace tiempo parecen más un aquelarre de brujas dando muy malas vibras.- Marinette rió. Luka era sumamente encantador y aunque hablaba de sus ex amigas ella se abstuvo de defenderlas como otras veces.

-Muchas gracias, Luka. Eres tan gentil…

Llegó el otro día y Kagami tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para ver que Adrien no venía solo. Sino que Marinette y el mismo chico con el que estaba en aquel día de patinaje estaba con ella. Intentó no poner su peor cara.

-Ahora veo a lo que te referías a invitar a más amigos.

-Sí, bueno, la última vez nos divertimos mucho.- contestó Adrien rascándose detrás de la nuca.

-Ho-Hola Kagami.- saludó Marinette nerviosa.

-Marinette.- Marinette casi podía sentir el frío ártico.

-C-Creo que no he presentado a Luka como debería. La última vez ni siquiera se hablaron.

-Porque cada quien estaba en su respectiva cita. Pero es mejor tarde que nunca. Mi nombre es Kagami Tsurugi.

-Luka Couffaine.- se tomaron de las manos y Luka se sorprendió de su fuerza.

-Vaya. Tienes una mano fuerte. Marinette me dijo que eras esgrimista.

-Gracias. Si gustan pasar, tengo otro invitado que llegó justo antes que ustedes.

Al cruzar las rejas de la mansión, parecía como si se hubiesen trasladado a otro país. Había arboles de cerezo, un estanque con peces koi y bambú. La mansión estilo europeo parecía quedar en segundo plano. Adrien se acercó un poco a Marinette.

-Veo que invitaste a Luka. ¿Y qué paso con tus otros amigos?

-Oh, bueno, tenían planes para ir a la piscina, se suponía que íbamos a ir, digo, pero tu invitación fue primero así qué….

-Oh, cielos. Lamento haber cambiado tus planes de último minuto.

-No pasa nada. Como dije tú me invitaste primero y-y-y me gusta mucho contigo estar, digo, estar contigo.

-A mí también me gusta mucho estar contigo.- los dos estaban un poco sonrojados, pero al abrir la puerta de la mansión, ambos quedaron pálidos.

-Hola, Adrien.

-/¿Lila?/- preguntaron a la vez y la italiana se echó a los brazos de Adrien.

-Oh, Adrien. Me alegra tanto que vinieras. Hola Marinette, me da mucho gusto verte también.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Marinette molesta y Lila le sonrió.

-Fui invitada. Kagami me invitó.

-¿Kagami?- Adrien miró a su amiga, desconcertado pero Kagami se cruzó de brazos.

-Me dijo que era amiga tuya. Por eso la invité así como invitaste a tus amigos.- recalcó lo último un poco molesta.

-Auch.- se le salió a Luka y Kagami le miró severa.

-¿Que fue eso?

-Lo siento. No me fue nada. Tienes una bonita casa.

-Les mostraré la casa en estos momentos y por favor, no toquen nada.- dijo con claro énfasis en la última oración y mirando a Marinette severa. Esta tragó duro.- Síganme...

Al avanzar Luka le susurró a Marinette.

-Esa chica Lila, ¿no es aquella que dijo sobre empujarte?

-La misma. No sé qué hace aquí.

-Algo me dice que no es por aprender cultura japonesa.- dijo viendo como la morena se pegaba lo más posible a Adrien que parecía demasiado incómodo.

El lugar casi parecía un museo y Marinette mantuvo sus manos juntas para que Kagami se convenciera que no iba a tocar nada, aunque Luka y Adrien se quedaron por un momento admirando una espada con grabado de dragón.

-/Genial/.- dijeron Luka y Adrien a la vez.

Lila parecía la menos interesada en el silencioso recorrido. Y solo le dio una mirada burlona a Marinette cuando se afianzó más del brazo de Adrien. Marinette rechinó los dientes pero se obligó a calmarse.

-Este es el dojo de mi familia.- dijo Kagami abriendo la puerta corrediza y vieron sorprendidos como una espada cortaba de un tajo varios gruesos troncos de madera. La persona con la espada era ya un hombre mayor, vestido con ropas tradiciones y cabello largo y suelto que con toda la solemnidad guardó la peligrosa espada. Era como ver a un samurái de verdad.- Abuelo.- el hombre mayor se giró a ver a los invitados.

-Kagami...- este se acercó pero tropezó con uno de los troncos cortados y Marinette y Adrien fueron los primeros en reaccionar impidiendo que cayera aunque solo hubiese trastabillado.

-¿Esta bien?- preguntó Adrien y el hombre les sonrió.

-Son muy amables. ¿Amigos tuyos, Kagami?

-La mayoría.- contestó mirando a Marinette y a Luka.

-Disculpen a mi nieta. Es brutalmente honesta cuando no debe hacerlo.- Kagami no se inmutó y el hombre mayor vio a Adrien.

-Tú debes de ser Adrien, ¿no es verdad? Mi nieta habla mucho de ti y tu habilidad en esgrima.

-Eh, sí. Un placer señor.

-Un muchacho correcto, Kagami no deja de decir, Adrien esto, Adrien lo otro, a veces parece un disco rayado.- Kagami tosió para llamar la atención a su abuelo y que no se notase el claro sonrojo que aparecía en su rostro.

-Les estaba mostrando la casa abuelo. No sabía que estabas usando el dojo.

-Ya he terminado.- dijo con gesto despreocupado y Marinette pensó que ese hombre era mucho más agradable que su nieta.- ¿Van a ocupar el dojo?- Kagami pareció pensarlo un poco.

-Un duelo no estaría de más.- a Adrien le fue imposible negarse ante la mirada de su amiga.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- Kagami sonrió a Adrien y Marinette miró preocupada a este.

Pronto Kagami y Adrien estaban frente a frente con el equipo de esgrima. Los demás estaban sentados en el suelo aunque Lila hizo una mueca al hacerlo revisando el piso por alguna mota de polvo, cosa que Marinette vio con malos ojos.

-Muy bien. Yo seré el juez a menos que deseen que alguien más lo sea.- propuso el mayor y Kagami negó de inmediato.

-No veo inconveniente. Prefiero que seas tú. Hay ALGUNOS que no tienen la mejor vista o juicio.- soltó mirando de forma severa a Marinette que se encogió en su sitio y Lila sonrió al notar el desprecio que Kagami le tenía.

-Bien. Entonces, listos...- los dos se pusieron en posición.- ¡Comiencen!

Kagami fue feroz contra Adrien que defendió y atacó con igual fuerza. Marinette y Luka estaban impresionados por la pelea.

-Wow, Adrien es muy bueno.- dijo Luka y Marinette asintió.

-Es obvio que con Kagami como compañera de prácticas ha mejorado bastante.

-Obviamente.- soltó Lila con arrogancia.- Mi Adrien es alguien impresionante.

-Tu Adrien... Claro, Lila. Como digas.- dijo Marinette restándole importancia y haciendo que Lila quisiera fulminarla con la mirada. Al final los dos contendientes se tocaron con la espada y el mayor anunció al ganador.

-¡Fue empate!- los dos chicos se dieron la mano.

-Buena pelea Kagami.

-Nada mal, Adrien.- unos aplausos se escucharon en la entrada y al girar vieron a una hermosa mujer que tenía una espada de madera apoyada en su pierna y de gafas oscuras.

-Muy impresionante Adrien, mantienes un buen ritmo en combate.- Adrien sonrió nervioso.

-G-Gracias madame Tsurugi.

-Madre, no sabía que llegarías tan temprano.

-La reunión se canceló. ¿Y quiénes son tus otros invitados, Kagami?- preguntó la mujer.

-Ellos son Lila, Luka y Marinette.

-¿Marinette? Ah, ya recuerdo, la chica que dio el fallo en tu contra.- Marinette quiso esconderse bajo una piedra pero Adrien intervino de inmediato.

-Ese día era su primera clase de esgrima. Fue un simple error.- Marinette miró nerviosa a la mujer que tenía la misma aura gélida que su hija.

-L-Le juro que yo no quería... pero creí que Adrien...- se esperaba que le regañaran y hasta Lila sonreía de anticipación. Pero el regaño no vino.

-Al contrario, te agradezco por eso. Después de todo, un poco de humildad no viene a mal cuando se trata de mi hija.- todos se sorprendieron y la mujer giró su cabeza en dirección a su hija.

-Y necesitas mejorar tu defensa Kagami, pude escuchar que tus movimientos aún están faltos de consistencia.- la chica asintió aunque de mala gana.

-Entendido, madre.

-La merienda está lista. Síganme por favor.- dijo la mujer tomando su espada y usarlo como bastón guía, cosa que impresionó a algunas, pero Marinette se había congelado en su sitio y Luka fue quien la guió tomándola de los hombros.

-Vamos, Marinette...

-Sentí que buscó a través de mi alma...

-Y apuesto que vio algo hermoso.- ese comentario la hizo sonrojar y Adrien quiso intervenir pero Lila le sujetó del brazo rezagándoles de los demás.

-Adrien, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué quieres, Lila? ¿Por qué has mentido a Kagami de que eras mi amiga?

-Pues porque lo soy. Pero bien podemos ser algo mas.- insinuó moviendo sus pestañas. Adrien molesto se apartó de ella con todo el tacto posible.

-Lo siento, Lila. Pero no puedo ser amigo de alguien que miente y hace mal a otros.

-¡Adrien! No te entiendo...

-Conmigo no funciona eso, Lila.- se cruzó de brazos y luego la vio con lástima.- Dime, ¿qué ganas con mentir? Al final de todo, la verdad siempre sale a luz y terminarás pagando las consecuencias de todas tus mentiras. No me gusta que me mientan. No me gusta la gente como tú.- Lila apretó los dientes y le hizo a un lado empujándole con brusquedad, Adrien retrocedió unos pasos.

-Eres un pobre tonto, Adrien. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de tu vida y te atreves a ofenderme.

-No lo he hecho, intento prevenirte de lo que podría pasarte si sigues así...

-Ya cállate. Te daré oportunidad de reflexionar, Adrien. Y si no, prepárate para las consecuencias porque llegaré hasta el final.- Lila se fue furiosa y Plagg se asomó un poco.

-Esa chica tiene un grave problema...

-Solo espero que esto no empeore las cosas.

-¿Que podría hacer? ¿Volver a akumatizarse por cuarta vez?- Adrien no lo sabía pero esperaba que no fuese así...

El elegante comedor era de estilo occidental. Por un momento creyeron que iban a sentarse en el suelo y comer, cosa que les hubiese gustado a Adrien, Luka y Marinette al estar tan adentrados en un lugar tan tradicional, Lila se sentó sin vacilación alguna.

-¿Hace cuánto practicas esgrima, jovencito?- preguntó el abuelo de Kagami muy interesado.

-Varios años, señor. Mi padre dice que la esgrima es un deporte de disciplina y control.

-Muy cierto.- contestó esta vez la señora Tsurugi.- En realidad en nuestro dojo tenemos un lienzo con aquellas mismas palabras: Disciplina, Control y Centro.

-¿Centro?- preguntó Marinette curiosa y Kagami respondió.

-Quiere decir centrarse en su objetivo y no dudar ni un poco.- de alguna forma, Marinette sintió como si Kagami la hubiese regañado.

-Creo que difiero en esa última.- dijo Luka llamando la atención de algunos.- Dudar es algo que a todo mundo le pasa. El cómo traspasar esa duda es lo importante. No el no dudar.

-Ya veo.- dijo Adrien pensativo.- Seria algo así como si dijeses que el valor es la ausencia de miedo cuando es en realidad el cómo sobreponerse a ese miedo.

-Exacto.- el anciano sonrió complacido.

-Me gusta tu forma de pensar, muchacho. ¿Practicas algún deporte?

-Eh... no, estoy enfocado en la música, señor.

-¿En serio? Porque tienes unas manos dignas de un buen espadachín.

-Padre.

-Abuelo.- las dos mujeres llamaron la atención de este al mismo tiempo que solo alzó los hombros.

-Solo conozco a los amigos de mi nieta. Ya que solo nos habla de Adrien.- Marinette casi se atraganta y tenía una cara de querer gritar que fuese lo que fuese lo que pensara Kagami no podía ser. Adrien solo rió.

-Somos buenos amigos. Y Kagami es una sorprendente rival. Le aprecio mucho como compañera.- Marinette sintió que podía respirar, Kagami desvió la mirada un poco herida sin que nadie lo notara. En cambio Lila, al ver a Marinette y Adrien, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

-Qué envidia. A mí la esgrima no se me daría. Pero escuche que Marinette hizo las pruebas para entrar al equipo, ¿por qué no entraste, Marinette?

-Eh... bueno, había gente que era mejor que yo y no tenían muchas plazas.- contestó sin saber qué pretendía Lila.

-Es una lástima, seguro que eres muy buena y hubieses quedado de no ser porque la última plaza se ocupó.- eso llamó la atención de Kagami que se giró y vio a Marinette.

-¿No entraste porque yo te quite la plaza?

-¿Qué? N-No, para nada, no fue así. Solo hice las pruebas porque... me interesaba un poco, solo soy una principiante.

-¿Y qué tal si prueban si pudiste haber entrado o no?- sugirió Lila y Kagami se levantó viendo a Marinette.

-Me parece buena idea. Te reto a un duelo.

-¿Q-Qué? Pero yo...- Kagami se inclinó hacia ella amenazante y susurró.

-Y vamos a ver quién es mejor para Adrien.- Marinette se puso pálida pero no pudo responder, hasta que se levantó con igual decisión ante el reto.

-Acepto.

El dojo ya estaba listo y el lienzo, que no habían notado en la primera visita, estaba orgulloso colgado en la pared.

Luka vio como como este tenía ciertos puntos en el lienzo.

-Interesante. ¿Esto es braille?- preguntó muy interesado y la señora Tsurugi asiente estando a lado de Luka.

-Fui de ciega de nacimiento pero eso no me detuvo en lograr mis objetivos. Mi padre mandó a rediseñar el lienzo para que yo recordara los preceptos aprendidos por él y mi abuelo. Es muy importante para mí.

-Es admirable.- por primera vez la señora Tsurugi sonrió.- Es hora de sentarnos, ya va a comenzar el combate.

Marinette tenía un peto, guantes y casco para protegerse. Adrien le daba consejos al ver a Kagami lista y mucho más seria de como cuando pelearon.

-Ten cuidado, Marinette. ¿Recuerdas un poco de lo que aprendiste en esa lección?

-A-Algo...- Adrien verificó que el peto estuviese bien y le dio el casco.

-Te deseo suerte, aunque no creo que Kagami sea tan dura.- le guiñó el ojo y ella asintió embobada con su sonrisa.

-¿Lista?- Kagami la sacó de su ensoñación y se puso el casco.

-L-Lista.- el abuelo de nuevo servía como árbitro. Las dos se pusieron en posición.

-¡Comiencen!- Kagami le atacó son piedad, Marinette retrocedió sorprendida cubriendo pero Kagami golpeó con su espada a Marinette en el pecho y ella cayó de sentón al suelo.

-Kagami gana el primer encuentro.

-/¡Marinette!/- Adrien y Luka se habían preocupado pero Marinette se levantó antes de que ellos fuesen a ayudarla. Lila escondió una risa entre dientes y eso molestó a Marinette.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el anciano y Marinette asintió.

-Una vez más.- le retó Kagami y Marinette asintió.

De nuevo comenzaron. Esta vez Marinette defendió mejor e incluso lanzó una estocada pero Kagami la esquivó y volvió a tocar en el pecho.

-Punto para Kagami.- Marinette tropezó pero no cayó, estaba dispuesta a quitarse el casco y dejarlo a la paz.

-Esto es ridículo…

-Una más.- dijo Kagami en posición.

-Pero si ya ganaste los combates, no soy una experta espadachina como tú.- contestó Marinette.

-Una más, ¿o es que no puedes pelear por algo que quieres?- Marinette le miró molesta y volvió a ajustarse el casco. El abuelo las miró y dio la señal.

-¡Comiencen!- Kagami fue contra Marinette que esta vez atacó, pero Kagami sin dificultad alguna se quitó su ataque y al darle una estocada, Marinette casi tropieza pero logra esquivarla haciendo que en el movimiento su espada tocara a Kagami.

Adrien se quedó con la boca abierta. Fue un claro punto y Kagami quedó tan estupefacta como él.

-Punto para Marinette.- esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Kagami que se quitó la espada de Marinette del pecho y fue contra ella sorprendiendo a todos por su agresividad. Marinette esquivaba los ataques, agachándose y haciéndose a un lado, asustada de ver que Kagami de verdad intentaba lastimarla, aquello ya no era un combate.

-¡Kagami!- Adrien quiso intervenir pero Marinette se agachó en el último ataque y la espada de Kagami rasgó el lienzo del dojo.

La señora Tsurugi se quedó sin aliento al escuchar el claro sonido del lienzo romperse y Kagami se detuvo al ver su error. Su madre se levantó y se dirigió hacia el lienzo. La joven se quitó el casco y vio a su madre tomar el lienzo rasgado.

-Madre, lo siento, yo...- la mujer respiró profundo para calmarse y su voz fue dura al responder.

-Un digno espadachín sabe aceptar una derrota, no pierde el control así por un miserable punto perdido ni toma ventaja de aquel que no tiene la preparación adecuada.- Kagami bajó la mirada avergonzada.- Con permiso. Lamento mucho tal espectáculo, jóvenes.- la mujer se fue de allí con el lienzo y cerró la puerta tras de ella. Kagami bajó la mirada avergonzada y Marinette sintió pena por ella…

Hawk Moth sonrió desde su guarida al encontrar a una nueva víctima.

-Un corazón roto por la falta de respeto y cortesía de tu propia sangre, qué triste.- la mariposa blanca se oscureció en su mano y el akuma salió volando a su objetivo...

En sus habitaciones, la señora Tsurugi pasaba sus dedos por el desgarrado lienzo, con una expresión triste. Más de repente algo capta su atención. Su espada se mueve hacia algo que siente que no es bienvenido allí. Mueve su espada con gran agilidad pero el akuma se movió y se posó en lienzo. La mujer movió su espada y al tocar el lienzo, el akuma al fin se fusionó. La marca de la mariposa apareció en el rostro de la mujer cuya expresión era de espanto.

-Harceleur, mi nombre es Hawk Moth.

-No...- la mujer se levantó tomándose la cabeza.- Vete. No voy a ser tu marioneta...

-No te pido que seas mi marioneta, tendrás voluntad para enseñar el código y valores que fueron destruidos frente a ti. ¿No te duele acaso que algo tan valioso fuese destruido?- la mujer peleó por unos segundos pero sus brazos cayeron flojos.- Te daré el poder necesario para corregir sus errores y a cambio solo pido los aretes y anillo y Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Será un honor, Hawk Moth.- el misma oscuro la cubrió y su sombra podía verse algo moverse a su alrededor...

Los presentes estaban en una habitación tradicional tomando el té con una vista al hermoso jardín de los Tsurugi que incluso tenía un arroyo, estanque y un puente. Adrien puso su mano en el hombro de Kagami que se veía decaída.

-Fue un accidente, Kagami. No fue tu culpa.

-Por supuesto que no. Fue culpa de Marinette.- señaló Lila.- Sino se hubiera agachado no estarías lamentándote.- Adrien le fulminó con la mirada.

-No fue culpa de Marinette.- defendió Luka.- ¿Podría repararlo, señor?

-Se puede reparar. Ese lienzo lleva el precepto o lección que fue aprendido desde mi padre pasando por mí, mi hija y también mi nieta. A Kagami le tocaba poner el suyo pronto.

-Ya no será posible.- contestó cortante Kagami.- Fue… toda mi culpa. Nunca he perdido y que alguien como Marinette me tocara me sacó de quicio. Fui inmadura.

Marinette se sintió un poco ofendida por la forma en como lo dijo pero no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra. El abuelo le dio una taza de té a su nieta y capullo de flor cerrado en el fondo así como la de todos.

-El orgullo no conduce a nada, Kagami. Puedes ser la mejor pero nunca serás una gran espadachina sino aprendes a hacer de lado tu orgullo y mirar a un rival desde tu mismo nivel.- al ver la taza miraron asombrados como la flor empezaba a abrirse poco a poco por el calor del agua.- Así como este capullo de flor te falta abrirte para el mundo y a ti misma. Y cuando llegue el momento y con las personas adecuadas, te abrirás y mostraras una gran persona, estando lista para grandes cosas.

-Que hermoso.- dijo Marinette asombrada ante tal espectáculo, en cambio Lila rodó los ojos.

De repente, algo capta la atención del anciano, este se levanta a la defensiva y las puertas de papel fueron cortadas y cayeron segundos después.

-El orden y la disciplina son esenciales para ser un buen espadachín.- dijo una akuma vestida con un kimono purpura de flores negras que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, tenía un sombrero que parecía de papel y que cubría sus ojos dejando solo ver sus labios rojos y su piel blanca como maquillaje, su cabello caía suelto bajo este. En su mano había una espada, una espada de papel que en poco se volvió un largo pergamino que se movía alrededor de ella y que tenía varios símbolos en braille

-¿Mamá?- Kagami no podía creer lo que veía y su abuelo impidió que avanzara hacia su madre sujetándola de los hombros.

-Soy Harceleur. Ustedes no saben lo que es disciplina y obediencia, así que les enseñaré el camino del guerrero, sino prepárense para ser mis presas.

-¿Traducción?- preguntó Luka y el abuelo responde.

-Que es mejor correr.- la akuma tocó uno de los símbolos brailles y este brilló en un kanji el papiro se dobló como un origen hasta parecer una grulla.

-¡Ve a por ellos!- el origami emitió un chillido y fue contra ellos.

-¡Corran!- todos obedecieron al abuelo de Kagami que interpuso la mesa en la entrada pero el origami se dobló sobre sí mismo pasando sin problema y yendo tras los jóvenes.

-¡Por aquí!- gritó Kagami señalando un pasillo, Lila miró atrás viendo la grulla que con sus alas cortaba todo a su paso, luego fijó su vista en Marinette que sintió como algo la hizo tropezar, cayendo y llevándose a Kagami con ella.

Las dos chicas apenas tuvieron tiempo de recuperarse de la caída cuando la grulla las acorraló. Una espada detuvo el pico del origami antes de lastimarlas y el señor Tsurugi impuso su fuerza viéndose como un auténtico samurái.

-Corran, rápido.- las dos chicas se levantaron y desaparecieron por otro pasillo.

Harceleur llegó y por medio del sonido escuchó a sus presas irse.

-Solo evitan lo inevitable, las encontraré muy pronto.

Se acercó a la grulla y en la espalda de esta había otro símbolo braille que tocó y se iluminó otro kanji. La grulla desapareció y en su lugar y como si fuera papel triturado en finas líneas, fue contra el hombre que no pudo defenderse ante la ola de papel cortado que lo aprisionó.

-Parece ser que también debes ser disciplinado, padre. Pero no te preocupes que lo haré cuando tenga a Kagami y a sus amigos en mi poder. Eso atraerá a Ladybug y Chat Noir y sabrán lo que es pelear con un digno guerrero.- la marca de la mariposa apareció.

-Muy bien hecho. Esta vez Chat Noir y Ladybug no podrán escapar de tus pliegues, su suerte al fin ha sido doblada y cortada.- se rió el villano y la akuma hizo una mala cara.

-Que pésimo juego de palabras.- Hawk Moth se tensó.

-S-Solo haz lo que debas.- dijo un poco molesto por aquel insulto a sus palabras y cortando la conexión.- Yo no hago juego de palabras, qué tontería…

Adrien, Luka y Lila entraron en una habitación llena de objetos. Tras recuperar el aliento, Adrien se dio cuenta que Marinette ni Kagami estaban allí.

-¿Marinette? ¿Kagami?

-¿Crees que tras la carrera nos separamos?- preguntó Luka.

-Tal vez. Voy a buscarlas.

-¡No, Adrien!- Lila se lanzó a abrazarle.- No me dejes. Tengo mucho miedo...

-Podría ir yo...- sugirió Luka acercándose a la puerta pero Adrien logra zafarse de Lila.

-No. Soy más rápido y admitámoslo, eres más grande que yo, puedo ocultarme fácilmente.- Luka asintió y Adrien abrió la puerta.- Cierren cuando me vaya.

-Cuídate, amigo.- Adrien asintió y salió de allí. Lila hizo una mueca, hubiese preferido que Adrien se quedara, pero el otro chico no era de tan mal ver aunque le parecía vagamente familiar. Pero lo importante era que era amigo de Marinette... Bien, no por mucho.

-Espero que Marinette no haya dejado sola a Kagami. A veces puede ser tan egoísta...

-¿Egoísta?

-Sí. La verdad es que Marinette me da miedo. No nos llevamos bien aunque me gustaría ser su amiga. Pero por alguna razón me odia y no sé por qué...- Luka observó la tristeza en cada rasgo de Lila, sus expresiones, su postura, su voz. Luka con expresión seria habló.

-Eres una excelente actriz. Pero a mí no me puedes engañar.- Lila lo miró con grande ojos.- Conozco a Marinette y sé que ella no es la clase de chica que tú dices que es a sus espaldas. Y las personas que la conocen saben eso.

-No te creas, Marinette no es tan buena. Si supieras como es conmigo, incluso me ha agredido.

-Eso tampoco lo creo.- Luka sonrió confiado.- Puedes engañar a mucha gente, pero todos aquellos a los que has engañado tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de tu verdadero ser. Y verán lo que yo veo, o escucho...

-¿Y según tu qué es?- Luka dio paso hacia ella recortando las distancias, Lila intentó no retroceder sintiéndose un poco intimidada.

-Sabes, tienes una melodía demasiado distorsionada dentro de ti. Debe ser doloroso llevar ese ritmo.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- lo miró como si estuviese loco. Luka solo movió los hombros.

-Tú sabes. Analízate.- Lila gruñó a lo bajo viendo que no podría hacer nada con ese chico. Pero ya encontraría la forma de usarlo contra Marinette, de una forma u otra...

Kagami y Marinette se escondieron en la despensa de la cocina. Las dos intentaban recuperar el aliento.

-Espero que no nos encuentre por aquí.- dijo Marinette más recuperada.

-Mi madre no suele venir por aquí. Esperemos que siga así.- respondió Kagami pero sin ver a Marinette.- Todo esto es mi culpa.

-No digas eso. Hawk Moth es el culpable.

-Pero yo destruí el lienzo de la familia, yo me dejé llevar. No soy una digna guerrera como mi madre y abuelo.- Marinette vio tanta tristeza en Kagami que se sintió un poco identificada con ella.

-¿No escuchaste lo que tu abuelo te dijo? Kagami, aun somos jóvenes y bien cometemos errores, pero vamos creciendo aprendiendo de ellos y el cómo enfrentarlos. Yo también deseo abrirme paso, tengo mis responsabilidades, y llego a meter la pata muchas veces. Pero he aprendido a no darme por vencida y recuperarme de mis errores o de las veces en las que pensé que no podría levantarme.- Kagami vio a Marinette que le sonreía.- Eres una chica genial, valiente, decidida. Veo… porque Adrien te tiene tanto aprecio.- Kagami bajó un momento la mirada avergonzada por su actitud anterior, pero luego sonrió un poco.

-Sabes, digo lo mismo. Veo porque Adrien te estima tanto. Y también puedo constatar que eres una buena persona, no como esa Lila. Ahora está claro.

-Espera, ¿no invitaste a Lila solo por ser "amiga" de Adrien?- preguntó haciendo énfasis en las comillas con sus dedos.

-No. Soy una persona imparcial. Quería conocerlas a ambas antes de saber en quien confiar completamente y tú me has demostrado ser de completa confianza Marinette.

-Gracias, Kagami. Como me gustaría que más personas pensaran como tu.- Kagami sonrió.

-Pero eso no significa que dejaré las cosas tan fáciles con Adrien. Somos rivales por el amor de Adrien.

-¿Q-Qué? Y-Yo no sé de qué... ¿en serio soy tan obvia?- Kagami hubiese reído, pero la situación no era para reírse.

-Digamos que necesitas más autocontrol.- Marinette se cubrió la cara avergonzada y emitiendo un quejido bajo. Pero al tener al vista en el suelo notó una serpiente de papel entrar bajo la puerta.

-¡Ah!- Kagami al verla retrocede y la golpea con un gran frasco con nueces, la serpiente desaparece bajo la puerta y ven como algo corta en pedazos la puerta. La akuma con su espada les sonríe.

-Mal lugar para esconderse chicas, son tan ruidosas. Ahora aprenderán la lección.- Marinette observó alrededor y un tarro grande, se lo lanzó a la akuma que lo cortó y el contenido de este le cayó encima suyo, como mermelada pegajosa. Kagami y Marinette aprovecharon para escapar.

-¿Que le acabo de lanzar?

-Anko, dulce de frijol. Y era el favorito de mi madre.

-Genial, otra razón para que esté molesta con nosotras.- de repente Marinette vio a la serpiente de papel y esta se enredó en sus pies haciéndola caer.

-¡Marinette!- Kagami intentó ayudarla pero aquella cosa era muy fuerte. Miró entonces una armadura con su espada y tomó la espada para cortar aquella cosa pero la serpiente fue más rápida atrapándola del cuello.

-¡Kagami!- Harceleur se acercó quitándose los últimos restos del pegajoso anko.

-Ambas van a pagar por tan grave falta de respeto, ustedes...- la akuma se agachó y algo por encima suyo y golpeó a la serpiente que las soltó. Las dos partes del bastón de Chat Noir volvieron a su dueño y se unieron.

-Deberías ponerle una correa a esa cosa.- Chat Noir se puso frente a ellas y Marinette ayudaba a Kagami.- ¿Estas bien princesa?- Marinette asintió.

-Gracias, Chat Noir.

-Pónganse a salvo. Yo me encargo de ella.

-Cuídate mucho.- las dos se fueron y la akuma tocó tras la cabeza de la serpiente donde otro kanji apareció y regresó a ser el lienzo a su alrededor.

-Te daré una oportunidad de rendirte Chat Noir. Ya que estas en clara desventaja conmigo.

-Suena tentador pero prefiero ir ya a la parte donde le hago comer el polvo, señora.

-Gato descarado.- tocó donde otro kanji se iluminó y este se transformó en una bola gigante con picos. Chat abrió grande los ojos.- ¡Contra el!- aquella cosa comenzó a girar y fue contra Chat Noir...

Marinette llegó donde un almacén y fue su sorpresa de ver a Luka y Lila.

-¡Marinette!- Luka se acercó y al ver a Kagami se ofreció a ayudarla.- ¿Esta bien?

-Lo estará. ¿Dónde esta Adrien?

-Fue a buscar ayuda. Y creo que la encontró.- dijo escuchando los sonidos de la batalla desde donde estaban.

-Voy a buscarlo.

-¡Espera!- Luka tomó su mano.- Voy yo, puede ser peligroso.

-Estaré bien, lo prometo. Tú quédate con Kagami y Lila.- algo renuente, Luka le soltó y sonrió.

-Cuídate.- Marinette asintió y se fue. Lila soltó un bufido.

-No sé para qué se hace la heroina si bien es obvio que se va a ocultar.- Luka la miró serio y Kagami afiló su mirada.

-Te equivocas. Porque esa valentía que tiene es parte de su carácter.- Lila hizo un gesto despectivo con su cabeza.

-Pues no como yo lo he visto.- Luka guió a Kagami a sentarse y ella no renegó la ayuda. Ignorando a Lila que se cruzó de brazos...

Marinette había llegado hasta una sala llena de armaduras, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Tikki, es hora.

-Adelante, solo ten cuidado. Este akuma es peligroso.- Marinette asintió.

-¡Tikki, Transfórmame!- Tikki fue absorbida por los aretes y Ladybug estaba lista.- Hora de ayudar al gatito...

La pelea se había trasladado al patio, donde Chat Noir esquivaba la gran bola de púas gigante destrozando todo a su paso. Harceleur permanecía quieta, escuchando atentamente lo que ocurría.

-Tarde o temprano te alcanzará, es inevitable. Puedo escuchar que ya te estás cansando.

-Purrefiero que sea tarde.- saltó hacia el techo pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver aquella cosa rodar sobre la pared hacia él. El golpe iba a ser inevitable pero Ladybug lanzó su yoyo atrapando a la bola de papel y usando el tronco del árbol del jardín como apoyo.

-¡Chat Noir! ¡Usa Cataclysm!

-Por supuesto. ¡Cataclysm!- la akuma al escucharlo de inmediato alzó su mano, el felino tocó aquello pero un pedazo de papel se desprendió antes de ser consumido. Harceleur tocó el pedazo de papel invocado donde un kanji nuevo se hizo presente y este pedazo brilló y volvió a ser el largo lienzo alrededor

-Ya te había escuchado llegar, Ladybug.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no es justo!- se quejó Chat Noir escuchando la primera alarma.

-¡Tontos! ¿Se creen que dejaría que destruyesen mi arma? Aún sin verles puedo prever cada uno de sus movimientos.- tocó un kanji y esta se transformó en un enorme shuriken.- ¡A por ellos!- el arma fue primera contra Ladybug que se agachó y rodó en el suelo cuando el árbol a su lado cayó. Chat Noir saltó casi perdiendo la cola en el proceso y cayó a lado de su lady.

-¡Lo tengo!- gritó Ladybug y lanzó su yoyo pero fue repelido por el shuriken y Chat Noir la sujetó y saltó antes de recibir el ataque.

Se llevó a Ladybug hasta el segundo piso donde interpuso su bastón que sirvió como escudo pero que provocó los mandara hacia el interior del lugar en una ventana.

-Al menos la ventana estaba abierta...- se quejó Chat Noir.- ¿Cómo vamos a derrotarla?

-El akuma obviamente está en el pergamino. Pero lo puede regenerar al tocar esos símbolos.

-Braille, se llama braille.

-Debe tener alguna debilidad. Veamos que nos da mi poder. ¡Lucky Charm!- Ladybug lanzó su yoyo arriba y en sus manos cayó un bote de aquella mermelada de anko.- Pero ¿qué debo hacer con…?

 _-Mal lugar para esconderse chicas, son tan ruidosas._

 _-Tarde o temprano te alcanzará, es inevitable. Puedo escuchar que ya te estás cansando._

 _-Ya te había escuchado llegar, Ladybug._

Vio el frasco, una armadura y a Chat Noir. Una gran idea cruzó por su mente.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Esto es la solución!

-¿Invitarla a la merienda?

-Algo así. Hora de demostrar porque somos tan buen equipo.- Chat Noir sonrió ampliamente.

-Adelante, my lady.

El shuriken regresó a su dueña. Lo tocó y se iluminó un kanji en el centro y volvió a su forma original alrededor de ella.

-No es digno de un guerrero ocultarse.

-¿Quien se oculta?- Chat Noir bajó con el bastón en mano y la akuma sonrió.

-¿Un combate uno a uno? Perfecto.- tocó el lienzo y se volvió a transformar en la espada.

Chat Noir dio un paso al frente pero lo que la akuma no sabía era que detrás de Chat Noir, estaba Ladybug que tenía una espada en una mano y bajo la otra estaba sosteniendo el casco que tenía enredado alrededor la cola de su compañero que le había cedido. Aquello tenía que ser una sincronización perfecta y solo tenían una oportunidad. En el lago del jardín se escuchó una canaleta de bambú golpear una piedra, esa fue la señal. Corrieron juntos, y la akuma se preparó para bloquear el ataque del gato, solo era uno, solo podía escuchar a uno, incluyendo los latidos de su corazón… Saltaron a la vez y la akuma bloqueó el bastón de Chat Noir, pero el salto de Ladybug había sido más largo y puso el casco sobre la cabeza de Harceleur y ajustándola con el cinturón.

-Pero qué… ¡AAAAGH! ¿Qué es esto?- se quejó al escuchar algo pegajoso y desagradable tan cerca de ella y Ladybug cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-Solo un pequeño dulce. ¡Chat!- lanzó la espada a Chat Noir que la tomó y cortó el lienzo a la mitad. Esta vez la akuma aunque tanteara no podía escuchar nada y no se podía quitar el casco. Y así la mariposa oscura salió de este para intentar huir.

-No es honorable huir después de una derrota.- dijo Chat Noir y Ladybug que abrió su yoyo.

-Ya no harás más maldades pequeño akuma.- lo hizo girar y lo lanzó.- ¡Yo te libero del mal! ¡Te tengo!- exclamó al atrapó al akuma y luego lo dejó ir.- Adiós pequeña mariposa. ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- lanzó frasco al aire y todo volvió a la normalidad, incluso Kagami se sentía mucho mejor después del ataque, el lienzo reconstruído y la señora Tsurugi regresó a la normalidad.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-/¡Bien hecho!/- celebraron los héroes ante otra victoria.

Hawk Moth apretó su bastón, molesto por otra derrota.

-Algún día, me voy a hacer del poder de los miraculous y quienes probaran el sabor de la deshonra serán ustedes, Ladybug y Chat Noir.- la ventana se cerró dejando la habitación a oscuras...

Ladybug escuchó el sonido de sus aretes próxima a destransformarse.

-Nos vemos Chat.

-Hasta la purroxima, mi lady.

Los dos partieron saltando por el techo en direcciones contrarias, pero Chat Noir con su agilidad innata entró a una habitación muy cerca de donde Ladybug había desaparecido. Su transformación terminó y antes de que Plagg se quejara le dio su queso y el kwami entró a la chaqueta. Cuando Adrien abrió la puerta, vio un brillo rosado debajo de la puerta de a lado y en poco salió Marinette que se topó con él.

-¡Adrien!- exclamó por el susto.

-Marinette, me alegra que estés bien. No sabía que estabas aquí tan cerca.

-S-Sí, bueno, nos separamos y cuando el akuma atacó, Chat Noir me salvó y-y me oculté aquí.

-Chat Noir es genial, ¿no crees? Creo que le voy a agradecer en persona por protegerte.

-S-Sí, es un gran héroe.

-¿Vamos con los demás?- dijo ofreciéndole la mano y Marinette sorprendida alzó la suya hasta tomar la de Adrien.

-Vamos...- cuando llegaron al jardín la señora Tsurugi estaba con el señor Tsurugi y en poco llegaron Kagami, Lila y Luka.

-Marinette.- Luka se acercó aliviado.- Me alegro que estés bien. Ambos. ¿No les paso nada?

-N-No, estamos bien Luka.- contestó enternecida por la preocupación de Luka y Lila vio con malos ojos como Adrien la tomaba de la mano.

Kagami se acercó a su madre e hizo una reverencia con el lienzo reparado en mano.

-Lo siento, madre. Todo fue mi culpa. Acepto cualquier reprimenda que creas conveniente por mi falta de sensatez.- su madre pareció sorprendida pero el anciano le sonrió. La señora Tsurugi tomó las manos de su hija para tomar el lienzo pero luego le soltó y le abrazó.

Kagami se sorprendió tanto que no pudo corresponder y luego su madre le soltó.

-Acepto tus disculpas. Y yo debo disculparme también. He sido demasiado estricta pero se debe a que deseaba que fueses una mejor persona que yo fui y no cometieras mis mismos errores.- Kagami abrió grande los ojos y sin importarle el público, esta vez sí abrazó a su madre que correspondió gustosa al abrazo.

-Te promete ser mejor persona cada día, madre.- su madre asintió y así estuvieron un largo rato abrazadas….

Rato después, todos se estaban despidiendo y Lila vio con ceño fruncido como Marinette estaba cerca de Adrien. Vio a Kagami acercarse y cambió su expresión a una de vergüenza.

-Muchas gracias por invitarme. Aunque no haya podido arreglar las cosas con Adrien.

-¿No me digas?

-Siento mucho mi actitud de hace rato. No fue correcto hablar así, fui grosera. Pero me divertí mucho.

-No te preocupes.

-Sabes, me da pena pedirte esto pero quisiera saber si podrías ayudarme con Adrien. Estoy segura que a ti te escuchará.

-Podría hacerlo ya que es mi amigo.- Lila sonrió triunfante.- Pero no lo haré.- ahora Lila la miraba incrédula.

-¿P-Por qué?

-¿Te crees que te invite para que estuvieras con Adrien? No. Lo hice para saber la clase de persona que eres. Y me di cuenta de tu doble cara apenas entraste. Y por supuesto, aunque Marinette no sea de mi agrado, también me di cuenta de la zancadilla que le diste a Marinette cuando escapábamos.- Kagami la miró amenazante y se acercó a susurrarle al oído.- Ten mucho cuidado, Lila, pisas terreno peligroso y si vuelves a provocar algo así no me contendré en mostrarte las habilidades de mi familia.- la italiana se puso pálida ante la amenaza y Kagami dio un paso hacia atrás.- Espero que tengas un buen día.- Lila se recobró de aquel susto y exhaló un bufido ofuscada yéndose primero de allí subiendo al auto de su familia que le esperaba.

Marinette estaba exhausta y solo quería regresar a casa.

-Estoy muerta...

-Marinette, te acompaño a tu casa.- se ofreció Luka y Adrien se adelantó.

-Yo también puedo llevarte a tu casa, Marinette.

-¿Eh? Ah... Bueno es que...- veía a ambos chicos a punto de un colapso.

-Yo la llevo.- dijo Kagami que sonrió a Marinette salvándola de tremenda situación.- Después de todo quiero tener el honor de llevar a quien me salvó.- se acercó y tomó a Marinette del brazo para guiarla a la limosina roja de su familia.- Tu puedes llevar a Luka, Adrien.

-/Ah.../- los dos chicos balbucearon a la vez viendo como Kagami se llevaba a Marinette dejando a Adrien y a Luka con la palabra en la boca.

-Gracias…- susurró Marinette y Kagami respondió.

-Eso no significa que no vaya tras Adrien. Somos rivales, recuérdalo.

-L-Lo sé.- Kagami asintió y subieron al auto, dejando a los chicos solos hasta que llegara Gorila.

Mientras su abuelo colgaba de nuevo el lienzo donde miraba con orgullo el lienzo, pasando su mano por el espacio en blanco que tenía, sabiendo que más pronto de lo esperado, Kagami pondría una palabra en aquel lugar junto al de su madre.

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Esta vez como los reviews fueron de lo mismo voy a proceder solo a agradecerles por ello. Gracias y si, tienen razón, la actitud de Alya fue reprochable y lo que falta… espero que no lleguen a odiarla por mi culpa. Lila seguirá con las suyas y Chloe aún tiene mucho por aprender. Se agradecen los quesos por parte de Plagg ya que en estos momentos no puede hablar y masticar al mismo tiempo.**

 _Tikki: No lo creas, él puede._

 **¿En serio? O.o**

 _Tikki: Siglos de práctica. Y no se atraganta._

 _Breezy: Awww, gracias a quienes nos echan de menos, nadie puede ser tan fabulosos como nosotros._

 _Sain: Y agradecemos su apoyo, pero no se preocupen que quizás nos veamos más pronto de lo esperado._

 _Plagg: Ho, gue dortura…_

 **¡Plagg! Como sea, gracias a todos, dejen review, uno por persona por favor XD, nada de tomatazos, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	8. Leviathan

**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Agradezco mucho que lean a esta escritora amateur XD Y antes de poder seguir quisiera decir algo importante... He sido plagiada. Lo sé, lo sé. Al parecer nadie está a salvo del plagio, pero agradezco a karypriscilla por el aviso, eres un ángel. La plagiadora es una chica de Wattpad de nombre Minaka Suzumiya y la historia plagiada es Dulce Castigo adaptada al Seshomaru x Rin para los fans de Inuyasha, incluso tiene el mismo título *facepalm* En serio? Créanme que no me sentí enojada, sino más bien sentí una furia helada pero luego pensé... Patético. Porque si bien los escritores nos tomamos tiempo en escribir, me desagrada la idea de gente que no piden permiso y solo hace un miserable copy paste cambiando o agregando unas pocas cosa se atribuyen el trabajo sin darle crédito al autor original. Vaya gente. Por eso pido, NO PLAGIO. Y menos tan descarado.**

 _Tikki: No al plagio!_

 _Sain: Nada de robar crédito!_

 _Breezy: Queremos respeto!_

 _Plagg: Quiero queso!_

 _Todos: Plagg!_

 **Jaja, no me cansó de esto. En fin, ya sin más que decir aparte de agradecimiento a Thomas Astruc y compañía... COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 8.  
Leviathan.

La hora de deportes era amada por unos y odiadas por otros. Para Marinette amaba pasar tiempo fuera del salón y lejos de los libros por una hora entre clases, y el que la calificaran por ser tan buena en deportes equivalía para su gusto a no estudiar para un examen.  
Y ese día en que tenían deportes como de costumbre empezaban con estiramientos.  
-¡Bien, Marinette!- le felicitó Ondine al ver lo flexible que era.- Tienes una buena condición física. ¿Cómo le haces si te la vives con tus diseños?- Marinette pensó que ser Ladybug podría ser considerado como practicar un deporte extremo.  
-Solo ayudo mucho en la panadería. Y diseñar puede ser peligroso.  
-¿Cómo clavarse agujas en los dedos?- las dos se rieron y el profesor de deportes hizo sonar su silbato.  
-Bueno, chicos, acérquense. Debido a ciertos asuntos académicos, como una molesta junta de último momento…- murmuró entre dientes el profesor con evidente fastidio.- Van a compartir clase con sus compañeros de la clase vecina.- las pupilas de Marinette se achicaron al tiempo que veía como iban llegando sus ex compañeros.- Y después de los calentamientos jugaremos a los quemados.  
-Esto será una masacre.- murmuró Marc y Juliet se encogió de hombros.  
-Es inútil correr...  
-Chicos, no pongan esa cara.- les animó Marinette.- Esto puede ser muy divertido.  
-Miren nada más. Carne fresca la cual apalear.- se burló Alix haciendo sentir incomodos a Juliet y Marc pero Marinette la encaró.  
-No te permito que les intimides.  
-¿Tú? Deja que me ría pero no eres nadie para decirme eso.  
-Tranquilas. Solo es un juego.- quiso intervenir Juliet que fue fulminada por sus miradas y Claude la hizo retroceder por su bien.  
-Ya vale, es solo es para divertirnos.  
-Pues va a divertido hacerlos caer. Perdedores.- se burló siendo respaldada por sus amigas.  
-Ya basta, Alix.- intervino Adrien y la chica hizo una mueca.- Deja ya de molestarlos.  
-He aquí al buen samaritano. Me aburres, Adrien.  
-Deberían aprender de otros a tener una actitud deportiva.- Adrien señaló a Max que hablaba con su amigo y para sorpresa de todos de su salón, Kim coqueteaba con Ondine.- Así que mejor dejen su actitud infantil por esta hora.  
-Bah, como quiera no son nada.- Alix se fue y pasó entre Kim y Ondine mandándole al chico una mirada envenenada como si este fuese alguna especie de traidor.  
Claude silbó a lo bajo.  
-Menuda fiera.  
-Alix y las chicas pasan mucho tiempo con Lila, de ahí su actitud.- Marinette vio como sus antiguas amigas estaban riendo Lila. Sintió nostalgia como si esos momentos se hubiesen perdido desde hace años y no un par de meses atrás. Adrien vio su expresión y puso su mano en su hombro.  
-Marinette...  
-Estoy bien, Adrien. Solo que es triste aun.- Adrien lo sabía, la confianza rota solo por quedar deslumbrados por alguien como Lila era algo doloroso e injusto.  
Adrien le sonrió para levantar su ánimo.  
-Algún día se darán cuenta de sus errores. Animo, Marinette.- ella le regresó la sonrisa.  
Lila vio aquello con una mirada envenenada y luego vio a Kim y Ondine reír y coquetear. Una idea perversa cruzó por su mente.

Los grupos se pusieron en posición. Chloe y Sabrina habían decidido no participar y el maestro no pudo decir no a la hija del alcalde, dejando un número impar en los grupos.  
-Veamos... Marc, pásate al otro grupo para que sea parejo.- el joven escritor suspiró y se acercó a Nathaniel que le dedicó una leve sonrisa.- Muy bien... ¡A jugar!  
Todos corrieron para tomar alguno de los cuatro balones en el centro. Cada grupo terminó con dos cada uno, siendo Alix, Claude, Ondine y Kim quienes fueron los primeros en dar inicio al juego.  
Rose, Aurore y otra chica del grupo de Marinette quedaron fuera al instante. Juleka se dejó tocar nada interesada en jugar. Claude lanzó contra Nino que bloqueó con otra pelota y lanzó pero Claude se quitó y Guillaume y Max quedaron fuera a la vez. Nino y Claude sonrieron por el reto. El balón cayó en manos de Juliet que lanzó hacia arriba el balón, Iván iba a pegarle pero es golpeado en la cabeza.  
Alix y Kim se tomaban el juego muy en serio y Ondine atrapaba y lanzaba el balón como si nada. Pero Alix tenía un objetivo. Lanzó el balón contra Marinette pero ella ya se lo esperaba y atrapó en el aire para lanzarlo con un suave movimiento de muñeca en la cabeza de Alix y regresando el balón a sus manos.  
-Estas fuera, Alix.- le avisó el maestro al ver que la chica no se movía y Alix salió de mala gana sentándose con piernas y brazos cruzados.  
-¡Marinette!- Juliet la cubrió cuando una pelota iba a traición a ella. Marinette vio a Lila y sin pensarlo lanzó la pelota en un rebote al suelo que al parecer falló pero la pelota tocó el brazo de Lila. Casi fue como en cámara lenta y al caer la pelota...  
-¡Auch! ¡Mi muñeca lesionada!- eso llamó la atención de todos y sin verlo, Marinette fue golpeada duro por Alya, haciéndola caer al suelo.  
-¡Alya!- Adrien fue a con Marinette y miró furioso a Alya que solo torció la boca.  
-Marinette bien sabe que Lila tiene una lesión. ¡Es bajo que le pegase a sabiendas de eso!

-¿Estás bien Marinette?- preguntó Adrien y ella asintió.

-Solo necesito recobrar un poco de aire…- Adrien quiso decirle unas cosas a Alya pero el maestro se había acercado a Lila y Alya les dio la espalda.  
-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, e-eso creo.

-Si tenías una lesión no debiste jugar. Que te lleven a la enfermería.  
-Lo siento... no quería ser una molestia.- dijo lastimeramente dejando que Alya la ayudara a levantarse y siendo rodeada por las chicas, pero Ondine entonces intervino molesta.  
-No le pegó en la muñeca, fue en el brazo. Ella miente.- los del grupo de Marinette vieron a la italiana con ceño fruncido, pero esta hizo un quejido de dolor sujetando su muñeca y los del grupo de Lila vieron a Ondine con ceño fruncido. Kim negó con la cabeza a su chica.  
-Ondine, le pegó en la muñeca.  
-Pues yo vi que le dio en el brazo y hace unos momentos la vi lanzar perfectamente la pelota contra Marinette aún con su lesión.- la pareja se miró uno al otro con el ceño fruncido y el profesor intervino entre ambos.  
-Suficiente. Sigan jugando.  
Solo quedaban Kim, Alya y Adrien del grupo y Ondine y Claude del otro.  
El juego comenzó. Adrien dejó que la pelota lo tocara y salió para sentarse junto a Nino. Alya fue sacada por Ondine que en un épico movimiento rebotó el balón en el suelo y le dio en la frente, y Claude por Kim. Quedando solo Kim y Ondine.  
Cada uno animaba al de su equipo y ninguno cejaba en evadir y atacar. Pero cuando Ondine lanzó su balón, Kim usó el suyo como escudo sin prever que la pelota iba hacia Marinette, Juliet y Mireille. Marinette cubrió a sus amigas pero Ondine las cubrió con su cuerpo a las chicas y así quedó fuera.  
-¡Marinette!- Adrien fue a ver si estaba bien. Nino también se había asustado en cambio todos los de su grupo celebraban pero Kim se acercó para ayudar a levantarse a Ondine.  
-Ondine, lo siento, no sabía que la pelota...  
-La pelota iba a darle a mis amigas. ¿En qué pensabas?- le reclamó más herida que molesta, se levantó y se fue sin mirarle. Kim quiso decirle algo pero se sintió como un cretino y con expresión triste la vio irse, cosa que Marinette notó…

En clases Ondine no tenía la mejor cara. Y eso lo podían constatar sus amigos. La campana sonó y la chica se levantó casi como una autómata con una expresión que deprimiría a cualquiera. Marinette fue quien se acercó a su amiga.  
-Ondine, ¿estás bien?  
-Estoy bien, Mari. Solo un poco triste por haber perdido.  
-¿Segura? ¿No estas triste por Kim?- Ondine hizo un leve puchero.- Estoy segura que lo de la pelota fue un accidente. Kim no es mal chico.  
-¿En serio? ¿Defiendes a un chico que no cree en ti cuando te acusan de algo malo?  
-Lo mío es punto y aparte. Ustedes dos son una pareja hermosa. ¡Tú y Kim son perfectos juntos! Cada vez que se ven sus ojos brillan y hoy cuando te fuiste tenía unos ojos de cachorrito arrepentido.- Ondine sonrió al ver los gestos de Marinette.  
-Kim es muy lindo...  
-¿Ya ves? Lo más probable es que ahora debe estar muy arrepentido de lo sucedido.  
-Aww, Marinette. Eres una gran amiga. No puedo creer que Kim te dejara ir. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la piscina? Una salida de chicas.  
-¡Me parece genial! ¿Te apuntas, Juliet?- preguntó a esta que guardaba su libro.  
-Claro. Me apunto.  
-¡Esta decidido!- exclamó Ondine

-/¡SI!/

-Y nosotros quedamos en el olvido.- bromeó Claude melodramático.

-¿No ibas a reunirte con tu nuevo amigo?

-¿Nino? Claro, y porque nos excluyeron te invito a que vengas.

-Yo no…

-¡No te hagas del rogar. ¡También tendremos una tarde de chicos!

-¡Pero yo no quiero!- pero Marc no pudo seguir hablando ya que Claude se lo llevó aún ante sus quejas, haciendo reír a las chicas.

Kim guardaba sus cosas de forma lenta. No se veía con muchos ánimos hasta que su celular le da aviso sobre un nuevo mensaje y al verlo sonrió a Max que ya estaba listo para irse.  
-Mira esto. Es Ondine, quiere que nos veamos en la piscina.  
-Te deseo suerte, Kim. Ondine es una buena chica.  
-Lo es. Tan linda, divertida, competitiva...  
-Y me voy antes de que termines por decirme todo un diccionario. Nos vemos.- el salón estaba casi vacío. Kim ahora lanzaba a la mochila, sin importarle, sus cosas restantes con mejor ánimo, sin ver a Lila que se acercaba a él con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
-Hola Kim.  
-Oh, hola Lila. ¿Cómo va tu mano?  
-Mucho mejor. Sabes, no pude evitar ver que tú y esa chica de deportes se conocen.  
-Oh, ah... si, Ondine es... mi compañera de natación y estamos saliendo.- balbuceó con sus mejillas sonrojadas.  
-Qué lindo. Pero me preocupa que sea amiga de Marinette.- Kim la miró confundido.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Oh, no quiero decir nada malo. Pero he escuchado que Marinette habla muy mal del grupo.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Y qué tiene que hablar de nosotros?  
-Pues bien Marinette se fue un tanto resentida. Seguro por eso habla tan mal de nosotros. Pero el punto es que ella podría estar hablando mal de ti con Ondine, eso sería horrible.- esas palabras fueron como un detonante para Kim.  
-¡Pues quiero que diga esas cosas en mi cara! A ver si se atreve.- se fue furioso del salón, dejando a Lila con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-Ya veremos cuanto te duran tus amigos, Marinette. Al final veamos qué tan importante es tu tonta amistad para ellos…

Entre tanto en la mansión Agreste, Adrien suspiró en su cuarto con una pluma entre sus dedos. Plagg lo miró con curiosidad al verlo tan pensativo con la vista en el techo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Intento escribirle una carta a Marinette. Pero no me sale como quiero.

-¿Otra vez con las cartas de amor? ¿Ya te diste cuenta que la tarjeta de San Valentín la escribió ella?

-Sí, comparé su caligrafía… tenías razón.- admitió sabiendo que su orgullo estaba herido y el ego de Plagg subía.

-Ya ves, deberías escucharme más, así que, ¿por qué no solo te le declaras y listo?

-Es que no lo sé. Marinette a veces me confunde. Creo que le gusto, pero luego su confesión con Chat, y también cuando dijo que le gustaba alguien y…- gruñó casi jalando sus cabellos.- Marinette y Ladybug, ambas me tienen loco. Son tan diferentes. Es como ver dos caras de la misma moneda.

-Como si tú no fueras parecido. Chat Noir es diferente a Adrien Agreste. Y son la misma persona. Si dices que le gustas a esa chica me alegro que no se te haya declarado, de seguro hubiese dolido mucho que te rechazaran por tu alter ego.

-Plagg, no me ayudas.- se quejó y vio el papel.- Estoy intentando escribir algo que la describa a la perfección pero nada me sale.

-¡Puaj! Eso es lo más cursi que he visto.- Plagg se alejó apenas leyó las primeras estrofas. Adrien suspiró y Plagg rodó los ojos.- Si te vas a pasar suspirando por esto, te recomiendo ver a esa chiquilla como una sola persona, con sus virtudes y defectos y no por separado. Ese es tu problema, necesitas verla como en realidad es.- Adrien pensó un momento en las palabras de Plagg y con una sonrisa comenzó a escribir.

-Tienes razón. Tus brillantes ojos de cielo. Tu boca rosa bombón. Tu dulce corazón y tu fuerte determinación te hacen única y perfecta a mis ojos. Y un día con ansias espero, poder todo tu ser conquistar. Porque tu brillo sin igual, me cautivó sin dudar.

-Decidido. Voy a vomitar. Si me buscas estaré en el baño.

-Plagg, no seas así.- le llamó Adrien con una sonrisa y luego al momento de poner la firma, sonrió y guardó en un sobre.

En las albercas, Kim estaba haciendo algunos estiramientos. El ceño fruncido había disminuido pero no desaparecido.

 _-_ _He escuchado que Marinette habla muy mal del grupo._ _…_ _Marinette se fue un tanto resentida. Seguro por eso habla tan mal de nosotros. Pero el punto es que ella podría estar hablando mal de ti con Ondine, eso sería horrible._

Las palabras de Lila no paraban de sonar en su cabeza. Tenía pensado hablar con Ondine que se alejara de Marinette, no quería que ella le hablase mal de él. Iba a hacerlo de forma tranquila, pero todo se fue al traste cuando vio a Ondine con Marinette y otra chica que apenas vio.

-Hola, Kim.- saludó Ondine cargando su bolso.- Déjame nos cambiamos y en un momento nadaremos.

-Ondine, ¿podemos hablar? En pri-va-do.- Kim fulminó con la mirada a Marinette y Ondine al notarlo se interpuso un poco.

-Claro, chicas, adelántense. Ya las alcanzo.

-¿Segura?- preguntó Marinette con duda y Ondine asintió seria. Las chicas se fueron y al estar solos, Ondine miró molesta a Kim.

-Fuiste muy grosero, Kim. ¿Por qué estas molesto?

-¿Por qué estas con Marinette? No quiero que estés cerca de ella.

-Marinette es mi amiga. No tiene nada de malo.

-Lo es si habla mal de mí.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Lo sé todo, sé que Marinette ha estado hablando mal de mí y mis amigos.

-¿Quién te dijo esa mentira?

-No es mentira. Y no cambies de tema. No quiero que seas amiga de Marinette.

-No me puedes pedir eso. Ella es mi amiga y la quiero mucho.

-¿La quieres más que a mí?- preguntó Kim con los brazos cruzados y Ondine se sorprendió y se sintió herida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó temerosa pero Kim no pareció inmutar su dura expresión.

-Que elijas. ¿A quién prefieres? ¿A mí o a Marinette?- Kim se arrepintió de inmediato de sus palabras al ver la boca temblorosa de Ondine y sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Ella lo miró triste, haciendo un gran esfuerzo de no llorar.

-No puedo creer que seas tan cruel...- y sin darle tiempo a replicar ella se alejó corriendo.

-¡Ondine! Espera, no quise…

Hawk Moth sonrió al poder sentir una gran tristeza.

-Ya había sentido esto antes. Ah, claro. Sirena... será más poderosa ahora y esta vez los poderes de agua de Ladybug o Chat Noir no servirán.- la mariposa se oscureció en su mano y salió volando por la ventana.

Marinette y Juliet estaban ya cambiadas. Ambas con un traje de baño de una pieza, el de Marinette rosa con delgadas rayas blancas horizontales y el de Juliet rojo con girasoles estampados. Ondine llegó y cerró la puerta para comenzar a sollozar.

-Ondine...

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Marinette. Ondine se limpió las lágrimas.

-Kim... él... ¡terminó conmigo!

-Pero, ¿por qué?- preguntó Juliet. Ondine tomó aire para hablar entre hipidos.

-É-Él dijo que quería que me alejara de Marinette... p-porque dice q-que Marinette habla mal de él.

-¿Qué?- Marinette abrió grande los ojos.- Eso no es verdad. Jamás he hablado mal de Kim. Seguro que alguien...- fue como una revelación y Marinette se sintió furiosa.- Lila...- murmuró para sí misma pero se volvió a centrar en Ondine al escucharla hipar. Se le partía el corazón de verla así y quiso golpear a Kim por ser tan tonto.- Ondine, lo siento mucho. Voy a hablar con él y aclarar todo esto.

-Pero Marinette... no creo que debas. Kim está...

-Puede estar molesto conmigo todo lo que quiera. Pero no tiene derecho a hacerte llorar. Voy a arreglar esto.- tomando su bolso salió y Juliet hizo que Ondine se sentara en una banca de los vestidores.

-Es la primera vez que veo a Marinette tan molesta...- murmuró Juliet que le pasó un pañuelo a Ondine.

-Es verdad.- Ondine sonríe limpiando los restos de lágrimas.- Kim está equivocado, Marinette es una buena amiga.- el akuma que estaba dentro del vestidor se alejó. Hawk Moth gruñó molesto.

-Bueno, no importa. Hay alguien más con fuertes sentimientos negativos de los que puedo hacer emerger un poderoso akuma.- sonrió mientras el akuma volaba ahora cerca de Marinette...

Kim no paraba de caminar en círculos, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer.

-Oh, rayos. ¿Por qué le dije esas cosas? No quería hacerla llorar, pero ¿cómo me disculpo?...

-¡Hey, Kim!- Marinette alzó la voz molesta.- Tenemos que hablar.- Kim frunció el ceño.

\- Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar.

-Claro que sí. Estas cometiendo un grave error. Ondine te quiere y no puedo creer que pelearas con ella.

-No te hagas la inocente que esto es tu culpa. Te la pasas hablando mal de mí salón.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-¡Claro que lo es! Lila me advirtió que hablas mal de mí a Ondine y por ello no quiero que seas su amiga.

-¿Sabes algo? Ondine es una gran chica, es dulce, atlética y divertida. Y si "hablase mal" de ti como dices, ¿no crees que ella ya hubiese saltado a tu defensa? Porque esa es otra característica única de Ondine, es le-al y defiende a sus amigos con to-do.- le picó con furiosa haciendo retroceder a Kim.

-Eh...

-Pero si no puedes ver esas cosas en ella entonces, Kim Le Chien, no te mereces ni una lagrima suya.- Kim se sintió culpable pero regresó de nuevo su furia.

-Oh, ¡ya basta! Todo esto no hubiese pasado si no te hubieses acercado a Ondine. Ella no necesita a amigas hipócritas como tu.- ahora fue Kim quien hizo retroceder a Marinette.- Que habla mal de otros a sus espaldas. Y lastima a otros por envidia. Quiero a Ondine y te quiero lejos de ella y tu venenosa lengua.- Marinette iba a decirle algo pero entonces vio el akuma sobre Kim.

-¡Kim! ¡Cuidado!- Kim volteó arriba, y asustado, intentó alejar al akuma de él.

-¡Aléjate! ¡Shuu!

-¡Piensa en algo positivo!- pero fue demasiado tarde. El akuma entró en los googles sobre su cabeza y la marca de la mariposa apareció.

-Leviathan, soy Hawk Moth. Regresaras en una nueva forma para poder mantener a tu amada lejos de aquellos que buscan alejarlos. Pero a cambio sabes lo que quiero, el anillo y los aretes de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Esta vez los tendrás. Nada me detendrá ni me separará de Ondine.

El miasma oscuro cubrió a Kim para horror de Marinette. Mostrando en poco a una especie de hibrido de tiburón. Su piel azul grisácea, su pecho de un gris claro, casi blanco, la gran aleta en su espalda y sus oscuros ojos la vieron mostrando luego sus filosos dientes.

-No dejaré que separes a Ondine de mí.

Leviathan alzó sus manos y toda el agua de las piscinas comenzó a subir. Cerró su puño y Marinette vio como toda el agua salió despedida hacia arriba saliendo por las ventanas del lugar formando una burbuja alrededor del edificio.

Marinette echó a correr, sintiendo en sus pies el agua, lo que significaba que iba a inundar ese lugar.

-No corras Marinette. A los tiburones nos gusta mucho cazar a nuestras presas. Y cuando termine con Paris, Francia y todo el mundo será el reino de agua que yo deseo para que mi hermosa sirena y yo podamos vivir.

La poca gente en el lugar corrieron a salvaguardarse pero Marinette necesitaba poner a salvo a sus amigas y transformarse.

-Eso no lo permitiré.- se dijo a si misma Marinette corriendo hacia los vestuarios.

Plagg miraba el televisor mientras comía palomitas de queso mientras Adrien terminaba sus deberes. Mas el programa de concursos se vio interrumpido ante el noticiero.  
-Chico, creo que deberías ver esto.  
-¿Que es Plagg?- Adrien giró su silla y Plagg subió el volumen para que Nadja Chamack fuera claramente escuchada.  
 _ **-Nos encontramos en las piscinas del centro de la ciudad y el sitio está rodeado de una burbuja de agua. Hay gente atrapada en el interior y los alrededores están...- la cámara enfocó al suelo donde el agua llegaba a las rodillas de la reportera.- Esta inundando las calles. Seguiremos en contacto.**_  
-Parece ser que nadaremos un rato.- Adrien fue a por los quesos especiales y Plagg se quejó.  
-Otra vez a transformarse...  
-¡Plagg, Transfórmate!- lanzó el queso y Plagg al devorar el queso de un bocado un brilló verded lo cubrió y luego estaba transformado.

-Aqua Plagg.

-¡Plagg, Transfórmame!- el kwami fue absorbido y pronto Chat Noir salió de la residencia Agreste saltando gracias a su bastón por los tejados de la ciudad...

Marinette no tardó en encontrar a sus amigas. Ondine tenía puesto su traje de baño pero veían desconcertadas las paredes goteantes.  
-¿Que está pasando aquí?- pregunto Ondine y Marinette tomó de las manos a sus amigas.  
-No hay tiempo, debemos escondernos.- las chicas corrieron por el lugar notando como sus pies empezaban a mojarse hasta los tobillos. Al llegar a una esquina cerca de los trampolines, Ondine se detuvo.  
-Espera, Marinette. Kim podría...  
-Créeme Ondine. Esta vez Kim no necesita un salvavidas como nosotras.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- de repente una ola las golpeó separándolas. Ondine quedó a unos metros de sus amigas y al abrir los ojos vio al akuma a un par de metros de ella.  
-No dejare que te lleves a mi amor.  
-¿K-Kim?- el akuma le sonrió mostrando sus filosos dientes.  
-Mi Ondine. No te asustes. No dejaré que Marinette ni nadie te aparte de mí, mi hermosa perla del mar.  
-No le hagas nada, Kim.- defendió Marinette y la mirada de Kim se oscureció por completo.  
-Cierra la boca. Te mandaré a las profundidades donde jamás harás daño.- dos olas rodearon a Marinette y esta se vio encerrada en una burbuja de agua con el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones.  
-/¡Marinette!/- exclamaron las chicas y Ondine se levantó y sujetó su brazo.  
-¡Suéltala, Kim!  
-Ya no soy Kim. Soy Leviathan y necesito que por nuestro bien te quedes alejada de esto.- con un simple chasquido, Ondine fue encerrada en otra burbuja llena de aire. Esta golpeaba pero no se rompía.  
-¡Kim, por favor!- rogó Ondine en un intento de hacerlo recapacitar, mientras que Juliet tomó un salvavidas de la zona y con todas sus fuerzas fue contra Kim que estaba distraído, pero este interceptó el golpe con una mano y lo destrozó.  
-No molestes.- la jaló hacia la piscina donde cayó y salió en poco para tomar aire. Kim de un movimiento de su mano movió la burbuja de Marinette cayera a la piscina hundiéndose.- Así ya no volverás a entrometerte.  
-/¡No!/- gritaron las chicas cuando desde arriba una figura oscura cae directo a la piscina en un espectacular clavado. Ondine y Juliet estaban a la expectativa cuando Aqua Chat Noir salió gracias a su bastón, cayendo con una rodilla en el suelo y con Marinette encogida entre sus brazos que no dejaba de toser.  
-Marinette, ¿estás bien?- ella abrió los ojos viendo algo borroso al principio a Chat Noir.  
-¿Chat?- habló con voz gangosa y este la abrazó preocupado.  
-No me des esos sustos por favor.- Marinette estaba impresionada por tal muestra de afecto. Chat Noir en verdad se había asustado y se acomodó mejor entre sus brazos.  
Leviathan se rió mostrando sus filosos dientes.  
-¡Bien hecho! Pero solo evitas lo inevitable ya que dentro de poco este lugar se inundara por completo.- Marinette escuchó un claro gruñido de parte de Chat Noir. Este se levantó con ella, con la mano en la espalda de Marinette, presionándola contra su cuerpo y blandiendo el bastón en la otra. Tenía una mirada feroz y mostraba sus dientes con una expresión salvaje.  
-Te arrepentirás de esto.- Marinette se sonrojó. Nunca había visto a Chat tan serio pero se sintió protegida. Este la soltó anteponiéndose entre ella y el akuma, no volteando a verla.  
-Toma a tu amiga y escóndanse.  
-C-Claro. Cuídate.- Chat sonrió de lado.  
-Esto ya se está volviendo costumbre, princesa.- Marinette ayudó a Juliet a levantarse cuando salía de la piscina y las dos corrieron no sin antes darle una mirada a Ondine que entendía perfectamente la situación. Leviathan solo chasqueó la lengua.  
-No irán tan lejos. Este lugar se inundara en poco y gobernaré Paris por completo.  
-Si crees que te lo permitiré es que de verdad tienes el cerebro del tamaño de un bacalao.  
Leviathan furioso fue contra Chat y este hizo lo mismo. Estaba tan furioso que iba a desquitarse antes de que Marinette apareciera como Ladybug...

Las chicas corrieron hacia unas escaleras pero Marinette se detuvo a mitad de ellas.  
-Este lugar se va a inundar. Hay que ir hasta arriba. Voy a buscar si queda alguien abajo.  
-Yo te puedo ayudar...  
-No. Guía a los que puedas hasta arriba y no te detengas. Estaré bien, lo prometo.- Juliet no se veía contenta pero terminó por asentir y subió dudando unas cuantas veces hasta dejar a Marinette.

Marinette aprovechó y entró a un armario de escobas donde al abrir la bolsa Tikki salió empapada.  
-¿Estas bien Tikki?  
-Sí, lo único que no se salvaron fueron las galletas de chispas de chocolate.- Marinette sonrió un poco.  
-Te las compensaré.- Marinette agradecía siempre cargar con la caja de macarrones especiales.- Ahora vamos a con todo. ¡Tikki, Transfórmate!- Tikki comió el macarrón escogido gustosa, transformándose de inmediato.  
-¡Aqua Tikki!  
-¡Aqua Tikki, Transfórmame!- sus aretes absorbieron a la kwami y Ladybug estaba preparada para nadar...

El agua había cubierto casi todo el primer nivel y la pelea bajo el agua era admirable. Leviathan era un muy rápido nadador, pero Chat Noir también, el felino siempre estaba listo para esquivarlo o atacarlo con su bastón.  
-Te voy a aplastar, pez gato.  
-Ven por mí si puedes bacalao.- el akuma aumentó la velocidad y Chat Noir tuvo que interponer su bastón ante la mordida de Leviathan que comenzó a dañar el bastón. Leviathan llevó a Chat Noir hasta el fondo donde antes había sido la piscina, pero Chat Noir impuso su fuerza para deslizarse y dar la vuelta ahora montándolo como si estuviera en rodeo.  
-¡Vamos! ¿O esos dientes solo son de adorno?

Chat alargó su bastón que quedó clavado de extremo a extremo en la piscina y tras una última vuelta sobre su bastón golpeó a Leviathan y este se soltó guardando distancia.  
-¡Me has dejado marcas! Ojala no lo hayas babeado tanto.- Leviathan gruñó y furioso dio un fuerte aplauso que envió una gigantesca ola subacuática contra Chat Noir que lo estrelló contra una columna.  
-Cuando te quite el anillo veremos si puedes seguir respirando bajo el agua.- alzó sus brazos y una corriente llevó a Chat Noir hacia arriba, fuera del agua, donde al ir cayendo, Leviathan saltó para atajarlo en el aire pero Ladybug usó el trampolín como impulso y tomó de la aleta al akuma con su yoyo obligándolo a caer de nuevo al agua.  
-¿Es que no te enseñaron a no comerte a los gatitos?- el akuma furioso comenzó a dar vueltas, llevándose a Ladybug con él, obligandola a soltarle. Ladybug mareada apenas y pudo esquivar las fauces de este cuando se le fue encima, gritando de la impresión.- ¡AH!

Lo vio pasar a su lado.

-¿Te has lavado los dientes últimamente?- el akuma no contestó, sino que envió fuertes corrientes contra ella que la sacaron del agua como a Chat Noir y al caer cayó en brazos del héroe que estaba en el trampolín.  
-Atrape a una hermosa sirena. Dicen que un beso da buena suerte.- intento besarla pero ella interpuso su mano.  
-Cuidado o esta sirena te golpeara con su cola.- apenas y noto que el agua había subido hasta la altura del trampolín y de la nada apareció Leviathan alzándose fuera del agua y haciendo gritar a los dos héroes recordando vagamente a una escena de una famosa película.

Chat retrocedió al verlo destrozar con sus dientes el trampolín a una velocidad monstruosa y Chat Noir con Ladybug en brazos corrió hasta el final de este y saltaron de vuelta al agua.  
-He escuchado de dietas ricas en fibra pero esto es ridículo.- Ladybug vio de reojo a Ondine, todavía encerrada en la burbuja, y esta apretó los labios.  
-Tenemos que sacarla de aquí y acabar con esto o el lugar entero se inundara.- pensó en Juliet y todos los demás civiles que tras no poder salir al exterior se habían quedado en el nivel superior observando el agua subir cada vez más.

Esquivaron a Leviathan que atacó de frente y los separó solo por un instante y luego con un movimiento de sus brazos fueron golpeados por una fuerte corriente.  
-Necesitamos un plan.  
-Estoy en eso. ¡Lucky Charm!- para su sorpresa lo que apareció fue un pesado tanque de oxígeno.  
-¡Eso no te servirá!- Leviathan fue contra ella pero Chat interpuso de nuevo su bastón, esta vez no dejándose arrastrar.  
-Atrás colmillitos. Ladybug, ojala tengas una buena idea aparte del buceo...- dijo con esfuerzo al contener a su compañero de clases. Miró a todos lados. A Ondine, el tanque y las líneas de flotación de la piscina que estaban sobre su cabeza.  
-¡Tengo una idea!- tomó de la cola a Chat Noir dando una voltereta y luego dio una patada golpeando al akuma alejándolo de ellos. Susurro algo a Chat y este sonrió ampliamente.  
-Bien. Vamos de pesca entonces.- Ladybug asintió.

-¡Hey! Leviathan, seguro que tu novia se la piensa dos veces antes de besarte.- se burló provocando al akuma.

-¡Cállate insecto!- el akuma se veía furioso y Chat Noir sonrió a su lady.

-Admite que ese chiste lo aprendiste de mí.

-Aprendí del mejor.

Leviathan fue contra ella mientras que Chat Noir subió y tomó una de las líneas y luego otra, pasándolas una sobre otra con rapidez. Ladybug esquivaba a Leviathan con dificultad, hasta que en una ocasión este fue contra ella pero esta antepuso el tanque que lo dejó mareado por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza.

-Auch. Mira que cabeza tan dura.- ató su yoyo a la boquilla del tanque.- ¡Hey! Si sigues siendo malo, tu novia ya no te va a querer.  
Eso hizo enojar más al akuma que nadó directo hacia ella mostrando sus afilados dientes. Preparada al ver a Chat Noir en su posición junto a una pared, esta jaló el hilo que rompió la boquilla y provocando que todo el oxígeno saliera en forma de burbujas. Leviathan perdió a su objetivo. Ondine tampoco podía ver mucho desde donde estaba hasta que vio el yoyo de Ladybug enredarse en la burbuja. La heroína le hizo una seña y Ondine y esta tomó aire antes de que rompiera la burbuja.  
Leviathan despejó algunas burbujas y al ver a Ladybug con su amada sus ojos se oscurecieron.  
-¡Suelta a mi princesa!  
-Ah, ah~- le llamó la atención Chat Noir.- Deberías preocuparte de ti. ¡Cataclysm!- la pared de la piscina se rompió y tras eso el agua comenzó a bajar de nivel.

Ladybug sostenía a Ondine enredando su yoyo en una columna y Chat Noir con su bastón en el hueco evitó ser succionado con toda el agua. Leviathan nadaba todo lo que podía pero la fuerte corriente pudo más que él. Poco a poco el agua decreció, y los que estaban en el piso superior celebraron al ver el agua que ya les llegaba a las rodillas bajar. Y pisar al fin suelo seco los héroes y Ondine, el akuma estaba atrapado de cabeza en las líneas de división que Chat Noir había puesto como red. El felino se acercó y se sacó una foto.  
-Esta va para mi sala de trofeos.  
Ladybug tomó los googles y los rompió libreando al akuma que intentó escapar.  
-No más maldades para ti pequeño akuma.- abrió su yoyo y lo hizo girar.- ¡Yo te libero del mal!- lanzó su yoyo atrapándolo con éxito.- ¡Te tengo!- luego abrió el yoyo lo dejándole ir.- Adiós pequeña mariposa. ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- lanzó el tanque con ambas manos y todo volvió a la normalidad, la ciudad que estaba cerca de inundarse, el edificio, incluso la piscina donde ellos ahora estaban nadando y por último Kim volvió a la normalidad.  
-¿Q-Qué paso?  
-¡Kim!- Ondine se le fue encima zambulléndose un momento, y al salir le abrazó y dio un beso en la mejilla. Ladybug y Chat Noir se rieron y chocaron puños.  
-/¡Bien hecho!/

Hawk Moth en su guarida frunció el ceño molesto por otra derrota.  
-Estuve tan cerca. Pero la próxima vez, Ladybug y Chat Noir quedaran completamente hundidos todos sus esfuerzos.- la habitación se oscureció y Hawk Moth se retiró…

Al salir de la piscina Chat Noir se acercó a Ladybug.  
-Me gusta verte así, pero te ves igual de linda en todas tus transformaciones.  
-Gracias por el cumplido, tú también luces lindo como pez gato.

-¡Oye!- Ladybug se rió, pero luego vio a Kim y Ondine salir de la piscina y tras un momento se acercó a este.  
-Hola, Kim, ¿no es verdad? No sé muy bien que paso pero, ¿te doy un consejo? Confía más en tu novia. En verdad es una joya.- Kim asintió apenado.  
-Lo es.  
-Bien. Nos vemos, Chat.  
-Nos vemos, mi lady.- hizo una reverencia y la vio irse primero. Chat subió al techo para irse pero se detuvo al ver en el segundo piso sobre las gradas a Marinette aparecer con traje de baño. El felino trago duro y sin pensarlo dos veces le tomo una foto.  
-Voy a replantearme ir a la piscina a la próxima...- dijo yéndose antes de que Marinette lo notara...

El día pasó y cuando ya estaba atardeciendo, Ondine y Kim estaban hablando en la entrada del lugar estando Marinette y Juliet escuchaban escondidas a unos metros de ellos.  
-Ondine, de verdad siento mucho lo ocurrido.  
-Nadie es responsable cuando a uno lo akumatizan. Pero... quisiera que no te enojaras por mis amistades. Son muy importantes para mí.  
-Lo siento. No son tus amistades, todas… Es solo que Marinette es...  
-Kim.- Ondine lo miró con grandes y tristes ojos, pero esbozó una tímida sonrisa.- Me gustas mucho. Eres un chico divertido, dulce y me agrada que seas competitivo, y hasta protector, pero necesitas escuchar y confiar en mí. Marinette es mi amiga, y al contrario de lo que dicen ella en realidad habla muy bien de ti.  
-¿En serio?  
-Sí. Incluso habló sobre lo triste que te pusiste y tus ojos de cachorrito.  
-¡Yo no pongo ojos de cachorrito! Bueno… creo.- Kim suspiró con pesar.- Mira, sobre eso, y-yo no sé, me dijeron que hablaba mal del grupo y...- se detuvo cuando Ondinde colocó sus dedos sobre sus labios.  
-Yo nunca la he escuchado hablar mal de alguno de sus ex compañeros. Al contrario, evita hacerlo cuando le preguntamos. Pero si no me crees... tal vez debamos tomarnos un tiempo.- Kim se enderezó tomando sus manos.  
-Ondine...  
-Solo un tiempo. Espero corto. Cuando aprendas a confiar en mí, mi juicio y acciones, y no lo que otros digan podremos seguir.  
-¿No es demasiado drástico?  
-Lo es. Pero es necesario para que aprendas a confiar en lo que ves y con el corazón.- dijo poniendo la mano en el pecho de Kim y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Nos vemos, Kim.- se alejó de él, y Kim bajó la cabeza triste y avergonzado. En cambio cuando Ondine llegó a con sus amigas estas no le dejaron hablar. La abrazaron y Ondine recibió de buena gana ese abrazo.  
-¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo? Propongo hartarnos de chocolate. Una pijamada en mi casa no suena mal.- propuso Marinette y le siguió Juliet.  
-Yo llevo los video juegos, tengo unos buenos en mi repertorio.- Ondine sonrió aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
-Son las mejores amigas que puedo tener.- ellas sonrieron y caminaron hacia la panadería para poder sacarle una sonrisa a su amiga….

Al otro en día en el instituto, Adrien estaba sentado en una de las bancas del patio y no dejaba de ver la foto que le había tomado a Marinette, suspirando enamorado y Plagg se rio a lo bajo desde la mochila.  
-Si sigues viendo esa foto por más tiempo la gente va a pensar mal de ti.- Adrien se sonrojó y guardó su teléfono.  
-No tiene nada de malo. Marinette tiene fotos mías, ¿por qué no debería tener una de ella?  
-Porque ella no tiene alguna tuya en traje de baño, me consta. Y en tus manos quien sabe que uso puedas encontrar en esta.- alzo las cejas varias veces y Adrien se sonrojo más.  
-¡Plagg!- quiso sacarlo y darle su merecido pero el kwami se ocultó bien. Entonces pudo notar por el rabillo del ojo a Marinette. La chica saludó a sus amigos que la esperaban cerca de otra banca cuando de repente una clara zancadilla la hace caer. Adrien se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a ayudar a Marinette al ver a Alix con una sonrisa.  
-Ups, lo siento, fue un accidente. Como ayer con Lila, ¿no?- Marinette vio con ceño fruncido a Alix y no muy lejos vio a sus ex amigas que no se movieron ante la acción de la pelirosa. No les dio tiempo a sus amigos ni a Adrien de reaccionar cuando alguien intervino.  
-Deberías tener cuidado, Alix. Tus gigantescos pies son un peligro para todos.- Kim se acercó y de un movimiento, como sino pesara nada levantó a Marinette.- ¿Estás bien?- Marinette tardó en reaccionar por la sorpresa inicial.

-Sí, gracias…  
-¡Venga ya Kim! ¿En serio? Se cayó sola.- se quejó Alix pero Kim la fulmino con la mirada.  
-Creo lo que veo. Y te escuche muy bien disculparte hace un momento, si a eso se le llamo una disculpa.  
-Gracias, Kim.- volvió a agradecer Marinette, este asintió ignorando a Alix, luego pasó de largo solo sonriendo a Ondine que lo miro con ternura.  
Alix hizo un gesto de desdén antes de unirse con sus amigas y Marinette se unió a con los suyos y solo las chicas la acompañaron hacia los casilleros. Adrien sonrió.  
-Creo que poco a poco las cosas van mejorando...- murmuró viendo a Kim yendo al salón.  
En los casilleros, Marinette apenas abrió el suyo y un sobre blanco cayó de este.  
-¿Qué es esto?- vio con detalle el blanco sobre con delicado grabado de plata.  
-Ábrelo y veamos.- le instó Ondine y Marinette lo hizo.  
-Tus brillantes ojos de cielo. Tu boca rosa bombón. Tu dulce corazón y tu fuerte determinación te hacen única y perfecta a mis ojos. Y un día con ansias espero, poder todo tu ser conquistar. Porque tu brillo sin igual, me cautivó sin dudar.  
-Una carta de amor.- dijo Juliet sisn titubear y Marinette se sonrojó dando un respingo.  
-¡¿Una qué?!- gritó Marinette sin saber que Adrien estaba cerca escuchando y escondido.  
-Tienes un admirador~- le picó Ondine y Marinette se sonrojó más.  
-No puede ser. Di-Digo, sería imposible.  
-Claro que no. ¿Tiene firma?- Ondine miro fácilmente por sobre Marinette pero torció la boca.- ¿Qué es eso?- Juliet ahora la miró.  
-La huella de un animal.- y en efecto, solo estaba lo que parecía ser una huella de pata, Marinette dobló la carta y la guardó en su casillero.  
-Chicas por favor... Ya déjenlo, seguro es una equivocación.  
-/Nah/.- dijeron a la vez y Marinette solo quería desaparecer ante la vergüenza.  
-Ya basta y vamos a clases.- Marinette salió con sus amigas hasta que Juliet murmuró.  
-Chat Noir.- Marinette la escuchó y se giró a su amiga aterrada.  
-¿Qué?  
-La firma. Uno diría que fue Chat Noir.  
-¡Que romántico! Mari, eres una afortunada. ¡El héroe de Paris!  
-¡No, no, no! N-No es él...  
-Vamos a clases y nos cuentas.- se burló Ondine y Juliet le siguió el juego pero con expresión seria y analítica.

-Queremos todos los detalles de tu amor secreto.  
-¡Chicaaaas!- se quejó Marinette sabiendo que aquel día iba a ser extenuante. Y Adrien sonrió a escondidas, deseando cada vez acercarse más a ella.

…..

 **Y…. Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Son mil amores, y por favor, no manden más quesos, mi pobre refrigerador es pequeño, y sin más qué decir que espero imágenes de ambos Chat Noir, Luka o Nathaniel… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Saludos a:**

 _manu, Sol, Emely-nya, Zara (créeme que no se la pondré tan fácil xD), Guest, Raymond (gracias pero no, en fanfiction seguiré y yo ya tengo mis escenas, gracias como sea), Kibo145 (oh, cielos... y lo que se viene pero no angusties que las cosas se iran acomodando poco a poco), y Mengy (chic , apenas empezamos con la trama! XD)_


	9. La Mancha

**Hola a todos! He aquí un nuevo capítulo lleno de sorpresas que estoy segura que les va a gustar. No saben cuánto disfrute de este episodio XD Y bueno, estamos cerca de otro episodio de la serie, crucen los dedos de que no vuelvan a cambiar fecha. Y sin más qué decir aparte de que agradecemos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 9.  
La Mancha.

Natalie Sancourt estaba escribiendo todo lo que su jefe le dictaba ese día, el trabajo de la compañía no tenía fin.  
-Necesito revisar la línea de producción y que corrijan los bocetos que les he dado.  
-Entendido, señor.  
-También necesito saber cuándo llegará el nuevo cargamento de telas y...- el señor Agreste se detuvo un momento y se quitó las gafas.  
-¿Señor?  
-Lo siento. Tomaré un momento, no me siento bien.  
-Tal vez por debería descansar por hoy. Ha estado muy ocupado y también ha tenido que lidiar con... sus otras labores.  
-Solo me tomare un momento. No es nada. Quizás mañana me tome el día. Es verdad que esto me está afectando...- caminó fuera de la oficina.- Estaré en mi habitación un momento, luego seguiremos.- Natalie asintió y lo vio irse. Miró por un momento el cuadro de la señora Agreste, y tras un suspiro salió de la oficina...

El club de arte estaba lleno. Todo mundo trabajaba en sus proyectos y el maestro estaba contento con cada uno de sus trabajos.  
-Recuerden chicos que mañana después de clases será la exposición de nuestro taller. Espero den lo mejor de ustedes.  
-/Sí, señor/- respondieron con entusiasmo.  
Marinette estaba trabajando en un elegante sombrero a crochet de color café claro, con una flor tejida blanca y con tonos oscuros en el centro, era un sombrero que le había tomado una semana en terminar entre sus ratos libres. Sonrió al tenerlo casi terminado y lo dejó sobre la mesa para poder añadir el ultimo adorno dentro de la flor cuando pesadas latas de aerosol ocuparon su mesa aplastando el sombrero y su adorno.  
-¡Hey! Mira donde pones tus cosas.- reclamó a Alix que no se inmutó.  
-Ocupas la mesa para ti sola, otros necesitamos el espacio.- Marinette frunció el ceño. Alix últimamente tenía una actitud demasiado detestable.  
-Se dice por favor, Alix. No puedes solo venir y aplastar mis cosas.- Alix rodó los ojos.  
-Como si lo que tú hicieras fuera de verdad importante.- aquello molesto a Marinette que vio a Alix revisar sin cuidado algunos aerosoles.  
-Lo es. Al igual que todo lo que hacemos aquí. Así que te voy a pedir que respetes mi espacio o uses otra mesa.- Alix se giró a encararla.  
-¿O qué? ¿Vas a empujarme como empujaste a Lila? Anda, te reto. No tienes las agallas de hacerlo o te haría pomada.- le picó con el dedo y Marinette de verdad estuvo a punto de apartar su mano harta, pero Marc y Nathaniel fueron quienes se acercaron al ver que Rose y Juleka no lo harían y antes de que el profesor lo hiciera.  
-Tranquilas, hay mucho espacio en el taller para trabajar.- remarcó Marc tomando de los hombros a Marinette que se relajó de inmediato.  
-Tienes razón, Marc. No haay razón para pelear.  
Nathaniel se colocó a lado de Alix que destapó uno de los aerosoles en actitud distraída.  
-No entres en disputas sin sentido, ¿vale? Podemos trabajar en paz.  
-Yo puedo trabajar en paz. Mira.- y sin preverlo roció el sombrero que Marinette tenía en sus maanos y adorno de un azul oscuro.- ¿Ves? He ayudado con ese feo sombrero.  
-¡Señorita Kubdel!- alzo la voz el maestro sorprendiendo a todo mundo ya que este era muy alegre y tranquilo.- Eso que usted ha hecho va en contra de todas las normas de este taller.  
-Pero ella es quien...  
-Tal y como lo vi usted fue quien invadió el espacio.- interrumpió ante cualquier excusa que Alix tenía.- Y usted estaba buscando pelea. Y no permito esa falta de respeto en mi taller.  
-Como si Marinette no se lo mereciera.  
-Suficiente.- el maestro se cruzó de brazos.- Recoja sus cosas. Y ni se moleste en presentarse en la exposición de mañana.- Alix abrió grande los ojos.  
-Pe-Pero... no puede. He trabajado mucho en esto.  
-Igual su compañera. Cuando aprenda algo sobre respeto dejando atrás su insolencia puede regresar, pero hasta entonces queda expulsada del taller.- Alix balbuceó algo inentendible un momento pero luego recogió sus cosas furiosa y se fue.  
Nathaniel suspiró negando con la cabeza.  
-Lo siento, Marinette. No sé qué le pasa últimamente. Marc, ¿terminamos mañana antes de clases?  
-Por supuesto.- Nathaniel tomó sus cosas y se fue tras Alix, Marc entonces observó el sombrero arruinado.  
-¿Podrás hacer otro?  
-Si me pongo con ello creo que podía terminarlo hoy en la noche.- Marc miró de reojo a Rose y Juleka pero estas les daban la espalda como si siguieran en lo suyo.  
-¿Qué le pasa a esa chica, Alix?  
-Alix es de las que detestan las injusticias. Y puede ser muy intensa cuando se lo propone.  
-¿Y qué tiene que ver contigo?  
-Creo que según ella soy la culpable de hacérsela pasar mal a Lila y no he sufrido lo suficiente.  
-Es una tontería.  
-Lo es. Alix a veces no puede controlarse pero me da pena que sea así.  
-Lo mejor será ignorarla.  
-Sí. Tal y como han hecho conmigo...- Marc la miro triste, deseando poder apoyarla más, y una idea cruzó por su mente...

Alix estaba sentada de mala gana en las escaleras del instituto y Nathaniel le miraba con los brazos cruzados en una pose que parecía la de un padre regañando a su hija.  
-Te has pasado. Sabes que Marinette le tomó mucho tiempo terminar ese sombrero.  
-Como si no pudiese hacerse otro. La buena de Marinette, cuando es tan falsa...- escupió furiosa y Nathaniel ladeó la cabeza.  
-No te entiendo. ¿Qué tienes contra ella? Ya ni estudiamos en el mismo salón.  
-Todo, ¡me pasa todo! Sé muy bien que Marinette anda hablando mal del grupo y además echa pestes contra Lila y no olvidemos lo de su agresión contra esta.  
-¿Quién te dijo que habla mal del grupo?  
-¡No lo recuerdo! El punto es que no me gusta que se vaya de rositas solo porque se cambió de grupo.  
-Dudo mucho que hable mal de nosotros. Marc me lo hubiera dicho. Y sobre la agresion, ¿no crees que Lila debió en ese caso decirle a los profesores?  
-Dice que teme que Marinette le haga algo más, pero no la dejaríamos. ¿Pero por qué pareces de su parte?- le reclamó molesta.  
-No estoy de parte de nadie y no me gustan los problemas. Pero te has estado comportando como si a quien hubiesen agredido fuera a ti.  
-Hago justicia, Nath, alguien debe de hacerlo.- el pelirrojo rodó los ojos.  
-Sí, tú, Alya, Rose, Juleka, hasta Mylene, toda una liga Anti-Marinette. Y ahora te metiste en problemas.  
-Se lo merece, somos amigas de Lila y no Marinette es nuestra enemiga. Punto.- terminó cruzándose de brazos para dar por terminado el tema.  
-Muy bien. Si eso te hace feliz no me voy a interponer pero ponte a pensar Alix, ¿lo haces por "justicia" a Lila o porque te duele que una de tus más antiguas amistades haya terminado así?- esa pregunta captó la atención de Alix, queriendo replicar al instante pero una chillona voz le interrumpió.  
-¡Nathaniel Kurtzberg! A ti te estaba buscando.- le señaló Chloe y sin miramiento alguno se llevó al pobre artista lejos de Alix que apretó los labios y bajó la mirada molesta. Llegados casi al otro lado del patio, Chloe soltó a un malhumorado Nathaniel.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí?  
-Necesito hablar contigo y no te quejes que he sido yo quien ha tenido que tocar esa chaqueta tan barata que traes.- Nathaniel se cruzó de brazos.  
-No tengo tu tiempo. Tengo mucho que hacer. ¿Qué quieres?  
-Estoy aqui para darte la mejor idea para esa cosa que publicas con tu amigo ese raro.  
-¿Con mi comic?  
-¡Como sea!- agitó su mano con desinterés.- Mi idea para que tu comic o libro ese sea más popular es que, y no sé cómo hasta ahora lo han omitido, incluyas a moi.  
-¿A ti?  
-Obvio que a mí. A mí como la hermosa Queen Bee.  
-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?  
-¿No me estas escuchando? Con mi hermosa presencia como ayudante de Ladybug en vez del gato pulgoso ese, se volverán más populares.  
-Chat Noir es irremplazable. Y si te pusiera a ti también tendría que poner a Rena Rouge y Carapace. Así que no.  
-¿A quién le importa esos perdedores? Y por supuesto que Ladybug no necesita a Chat Noir.  
-Son un equipo y el equipo está completo. Fin de la discusión.- iba a irse pero Chloe lo detuvo.  
-Entonces ponme con Illustrator o ese Reverser.  
-No. Ellos también son un equipo. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? Antes te burlabas de este.- Chloe se vio incomoda de repente comenzando a balbucear.  
-Eh, bueno, pues... solamente te hago un favor. Todo mundo me ama y sin duda comprarían tu comic sin dudarlo.-Nathaniel arqueó la ceja, todos sabían que Chloe Bourgeois había sido reemplazada la última vez. Así como Rena Rouge había sido igualmente reemplazada por un héroe que hasta el momento había recibido muy buena aceptación.- ¡Ah, como sea! ¿Puedes hacerlo o no?- Nathaniel suspiró bajando los hombros.  
-Lo platicaré con Marc, pero no prometo nada.- Chloe sonrió con su aire de diva.  
-Si son inteligentes aceptaran.  
-Como digas...  
-Y una cosa más. Que esta pequeña reunión quede en secreto.  
-Claro. Nadie me creería que Chloe Bourgeois rogó por ser parte de un comic.  
-¡No te he rogado! ¡Y más te vale no decir nada si sabes lo que te conviene!  
-Lo que digas. Todo para alimentar tu ego.- Nathaniel se fue dejando a una rabiosa Chloe.

Chat Noir llegó esa noche a la panadería Dupain-Cheng. Aterrizó sobre el techo y con cuidado de no ser visto se asomó por la ventana donde vio a Marinette tejer algo con suma concentración. Bajó al frente de la calle en la entrada de la panadería y tomó aire profundo para dejarlo ir.  
-Vamos a hacer las cosas bien.  
La señora Cheng estaba limpiando cuando escuchó como alguien tocaba a la puerta aun con el letrero de cerrado. Se movió un poco para ver quien estaba a esas horas y se sorprendió de ver al héroe de Paris que le saludó desde afuera.  
-Chat Noir.- la mujer fue a abrir y le sonrió al joven.- Buenas noches, Chat Noir.  
-Buenas noches sue... madame. Perdone las horas pero usted y su esposo me invitaron a comprar en su tienda y...  
-Oh, no te preocupes. Nuestras puertas están siempre abiertas para ti y Ladybug. Pasa.  
-Muchas gracias.- Chat aspiró profundo el dulce aroma del lugar. No lo había notado la vez anterior pero ese lugar emanaba una calidez que reconfortaba el espíritu y los padres de Marinette eran personas cariñosas que habían criado a una hija maravillosa.  
-Sabine, ¿por qué tardas tanto?- salió de atrás el señor Dupain.  
-Cariño, Chat Noir vino a visitarnos.  
-¡Oh! Bienvenido, muchacho. ¿Buscas algo para conquistar el corazón y estomago de Ladybug? Tenemos macarrones, écleaires, croissants, ¿qué te gustaría?  
-Estaba pensando en unos croissants de chocolate. Pero ante tantas opciones y delicias tal vez deba considerar mi opción. Eh, ¿cómo está su hija, Marinette?- la señora Cheng contestó.  
-Marinette está bien. Muchas gracias por preguntar.  
-Me alegro. Marinette es una gran chica, dulce y hermosa. Deben estar muy orgullosos de ella.- Sabine sonrió encantada, en cambio el señor Dupain parecía aguantar las ganas de gritar su dicha y se controló apenas conmovido.  
-Chat Noir, ¿no te gustaría quedarte a cenar?- soltó para sorpresa de su esposa.

Marinette dejó a un lado el tejido. Vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era hora de cenar. Se frotó los ojos con claro cansancio y Tikki la observó preocupada.  
-Marinette, debes descansar.  
-Apenas y llevo la mitad, Tikki. Solo un poco más.  
-Claro que no. Debes cuidarte, y tus ojos ya están cansados, podrías cometer un error y sin darte cuenta hacerlo todo de nuevo.- Marinette tuvo que darle la razón a su kwami.  
-Tienes razón. Voy abajo. Me muero de hambre. Te traeré un postre.- acarició la cabeza de su kwami y bajó, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su padre con Chat Noir.- Eh...  
-¡Marinette! Justo iba a llamarte, hija. Mira quien vino a visitarnos.  
-C-Chat Noir...  
-Buenas noches, Marinette. Espero no impurrtunar con mi presencia.- el señor Dupain se rió.  
-¡Que ingenioso! ¿No, Marinette?  
-Vaya que si...- sintió un deseo irrefrenable de pellizcarse para verificar que aquello no era un sueño.

-La cena ya está servida.- anunció la señora Cheng y Marinette corrió a su madre.

-Mamá, ¿qué está pasando?- susurró y su madre se rió.

-Chat Noir vino a vernos, y parece muy feliz. Marinette, ayúdame a servir los platos.- le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija y Marinette obedeció sin saber qué pensar.  
A lo largo de la cena, Chat Noir y Tom Dupain se reían y se entendían a la perfección y Marinette miraba que su madre lo observaba con ojos de amor.  
-Es todo un honor haber compartido mesa contigo, muchacho.  
-Al contrario. El honor es mío. Ustedes son muy amables y atentos. He pasado una noche esplendida pero ya no deseo abusar de su miauravillosa hospitalidad.  
-Para nosotros es un placer tenerte.- dijo Sabine.- Eres un joven esplendido. Esperamos volver a verte por aquí.  
-Y si necesitas algo, como algún postre especial para engatusar a cierta mariquita, ya sabes dónde venir.- Marinette se atragantó con su té helado ante lo dicho por su padre.  
-¡Papá!- se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, ¿qué hacia allí después de todo Chat Noir? Por como comió quizás fue solo por la comida.- Ya es noche y seguro Chat Noir debe estar cansado.  
-Para nada.- contestó el felino con una sonrisa.- Estar con ustedes es grato. Y también me gusta Marinette.- la chica otra vez se atragantó con su bebida.- Es una gran chica y me cae muy bien.- Marinette dejó de lado su vaso a riesgo de volver a ahogarse.  
-Sin ser grosera pero tengo que hacer algo y...  
-Oh, ¿estás trabajando en algo? ¿Puedo ver?  
-¿Ver?  
-Noté la última vez que te gusta diseñar. Si lo que vi es tan bueno como en lo que estás trabajando quisiera ver, me da curiosidad y los gatos somos curiosos.  
-Claro... mamá, papá, no tardamos.- los dos adolescentes subieron y el señor Dupain tenía un brillo en sus ojos.  
-Oh, es una lástima que ese joven ame tanto a Ladybug. Me encantaría como hijo.  
-Tom, no otra vez.  
-Pero, Sabine, ¿viste a Marinette? Aunque dijo haberlo superado seguro siente un poco de celos de que a Chat Noir le guste Ladybug. ¿Crees que exista la posibilidad que reconsidere si le preparo mi quiche especial?  
-¡Tom!  
-¿Qué?- su esposa negó con la cabeza.

Marinette se dejó caer en la silla y vio que Chat Noir miraba lo que había hecho. Agradecía que Tikki hubiese quitado la mayoría de las fotografías de Adrien al entrar.  
-¿Esto es un sombrero?  
-Bueno, parte de él. Espero terminarlo para mañana.  
-¿Lo dejaste a último momento?- preguntó jugando con este y la bola de estambre que Marinette le quitó.  
-No y cuidado con las garras. Ya estaba a punto de terminarlo pero una chica lo arruinó.- la sonrisa de Chat desapareció.  
-¿Fue un accidente?  
-Ya quisiera. Un solo toque de su pintura en spray y quedó arruinado. 

_**Alix**_. 

El nombre vino a su mente rápidamente.  
-¿Aun te siguen molestando? Sabes que bien podría ponerlos en cintura.  
-Chat, no vale la pena. La verdad es que ni me importa.- dejó el sombrero en su mesa y sin mirar a Chat siguió hablando.- Hace tiempo dejó de afectarme esas cosas. No es que no me ponga triste, pero corté con toda relación con las personas que no confiaron en mí y me hicieron sentir mal. Creo que... me dan lastima. Mucha más lástima que tristeza porque tiraron una amistad de años por alguien que no para de hablar de su fabulosa y ficticia vida.- al sentir la mano de Chat esta se giró a verlo y este le dedicó una reconfortante sonrisa.  
-No todo lo que brilla es oro. Cuando se den cuenta de que dejaron ir algo de verdad valioso ellos se sentirán tontos y volverán a por este si así lo desea este tesoro.- dijo alzando la barbilla de Marinette que por un momento quedo embelesada por sus brillantes ojos verdes y... la trampilla del suelo se abrió.  
-Chat Noir, aquí están los croissants de chocolate.- anunció la señora Cheng y ambos chicos nerviosos se separaron un poco.  
-Gra-Gracias. Yo... les agradezco mucho todo.- dijo tomando la bolsa.- Debo irme. Les deseo una gatástica noche. A bientôt.- se fue por la ventana y las dos mujeres lo observaron hasta perderlo en la oscuridad de las calles. Sabine sonrió disimulada a su hija.  
-Es un gran chico, ¿no crees?  
-Sí...  
-Y... muy guapo aun con mascara.  
-Sí... ¿qué? ¡Mamá! ¡Ya estás como papá!- su madre se rió del leve sonrojo de su hija, tal vez su esposo no estaba tan equivocado.

Al otro día en la escuela, Alix estaba en su asiento, con los audífonos puestos y revisando su celular con expresión aburrida hasta que alguien le quita uno de los audífonos y al voltear ve a Adrien que la miraba serio.  
-¿Podemos hablar?- Alix se quitó el otro audífono.  
-¿Qué quieres, Adrien?- preguntó en tono cansado.  
-Escuché lo ocurrido ayer en el taller de Arte.- Alix frunció el ceño.  
-¿Qué? ¿Marinette con su cara de no rompo un plato vino y te conto?  
-No. Ni siquiera sabe que sé. Me acabo de enterar llegando.- la verdad era que llegando había escuchado a Rose y Juleka sobre la expulsión de esta en el taller, detalle que Marinette no contó.- Alix, eres una persona que no gusta ver a otros ser pisoteados, pero ¿podrías dejar a Marinette en paz?  
-Ya empieza el buen samaritano. Marinette se lo busca, Adrien. No es mi culpa que sea una doble cara envidiosa.  
-Si lo dices por Lila ya déjalo estar. Marinette no le hizo nada.  
-¿Nada? Te olvidas muy fácil que la empujó, lastimó en deportes y sé por ahí que habla mal del grupo.  
-Recuerdo que fuiste una de las que llegaron primero cuando la empujó, ¿no es cierto?  
-Por supuesto. Lila estaba en el suelo doliéndose.  
-¿Y viste que Marinette la empujara?  
-Por supuesto.  
-¿Segura? ¿O solo llegaste cuando Lila estaba en el suelo?  
-¿Cuál es la diferencia?- preguntó con fastidio y Adrien se cruzó de brazos.  
-Demasiada. No es lo mismo ver la acción en sí a ver el solo resultado.- Alix pareció dudar pero su ceño se frunció más.  
-¿Y eso qué? No entiendo porque la defiendes tanto, ¿acaso te gusta?- Adrien se sonrojó ligeramente pero lo disimuló.  
-No es por eso. Solo que detesto la saña con que atacas a Marinette cuando a ti nunca te ha hecho nada.  
-¡Ugh! Me aburres, Adrien. Mejor me voy porque eres un verdadero fastidio.  
-Como quieras. Ojala estés feliz de no estar en la exposición de hoy.- Alix salió del salón furiosa apretando los puños. Había trabajado mucho en su grafiti y por supuesto que le dolía haber sido expulsada del taller, pero no iba a pedir disculpas por algo que creía que era correcto. Marinette merecía que la trataran de la misma forma que ella trató a Lila y por ello debía estar orgullosa de dar la cara por esta...

Natalie se dirigía a la oficina para entregar los últimos reportes. Grande fue su sorpresa de no encontrar a su jefe en su lugar habitual, sino bajando las escaleras mientras abotonaba un botón de su manga.  
-Buen dia, Natalie. Por hoy estaré fuera hasta la tarde, que no me pasen llamadas si no es algo de absoluta urgencia.  
-Entendido, señor. ¿A dónde se dirige si no es mucha indiscreción?  
-Tengo entendido que en la escuela de Adrien harán una especie de evento de arte y la señorita Dupain-Cheng expondrá un diseño.  
-Si gusta puedo ir yo y enviarle una imagen y verifique el talento de la joven.  
-Por esta vez iré personalmente.  
-¿Esta seguro, señor?  
-Necesito despejarme un poco. Hasta las personas como yo merecen un descanso aunque no lo deseen.- dijo acariciando el relicario que siempre portaba y Natalie asintió observando ese movimiento.  
-Entendido, señor. Que tenga buen día.- Gabriel salió y Natalie tras un suspiro fue a dejar las carpetas a la oficina. Al llegar vio el retrato de la señora Agreste y un sentimiento de impotencia la llenó.  
-Quizás no pueda hacer todo el trabajo. Pero para eso también estoy aquí.- dijo abriendo la caja fuerte tras el retrato y mostrando el miraculous del pavo real...

Los alumnos o padres de familia interesados, comenzaron a llegar para ver las pequeñas o grandes obras en el patio de la escuela. Marinette terminó de vestir un maniquí y sonrió contenta de poner el sombrero terminado.  
-Perfecto.- dijo viendo con orgullo el sombrero sobre el maniquí en un conjunto de una bella blusa color blanco de mangas abombadas con un chaleco tejido color café con grabado en la orilla, y falda de mezclilla con vuelo. Se giró al escuchar las expresiones de asombro de sus amigos.  
-Es increíble.- dijo Claude al saber que Marinette hizo todo a mano.  
-Es muy bonito.- asintió Juliet y Marc asintió también.  
-Tienes un gran talento Marinette.  
-Gracias, chicos. Pensé que se irían terminando las clases.  
-¡Claro que no!- sonrió Claude ampliamente.- Tu y Marc son nuestros amigos. Nos quedamos a animarlos.  
-Algo así como equipos de animadores.- agregó Ondine y Juliet también.  
-Pero sin piruetas, por favor...  
-¡Eso entra a discusión!- exclamó Claude y Marinette y Marc se rieron.

Adrien estaba a unos metros del grupo. Sonrió al ver como Marinette sonreía contenta por su creación terminada.  
-Marinette tiene talento.- dijo una voz profunda que le causó un escalofrío. Adrien se giró y se topó con Luka que sonreía amable.  
-Luka, hola, pero ¿qué haces aquí?  
-Juleka y Rose van a dar un pequeño concierto y necesitaban ayuda.  
-Ah, ya veo.  
-Luego iré a ver a Marinette. Salúdala de mi parte, por favor.  
-Lo haré.- Luka se fue y Plagg se asomó de su chaqueta.  
-¿Estás loco?- Adrien se escondió tras una columna y susurró.  
-Plagg no salgas.  
-Perdóname la vida, pero acabo de ver como interactuabas con tu rival de amores.  
-Venga ya. Luka es genial y no porque nos guste la misma chica voy a ponerme como un gato arisco.  
-O sea que...  
-Jugare limpio. Voy a ganarme el corazón de Marinette de forma justa. Y obviamente tengo ventaja, porque soy quien está más cerca de ella.- Plagg rodó los ojos. Si supiera. Pero era un ciego sin remedio. En ese momento sonó el celular de este y Adrien abrió grande sus ojos…

Marc estaba colocando los últimos bocetos y dibujos a un collage que había hecho con Nathaniel. Tenían una mesa con pequeños libros con escenas del comic para regalar y así más personas pudieran conocerles y obtener más popularidad.  
-Vaya...- Marc voltea ante la voz femenina a sus espaldas y ve a Lila hojear uno de comics.- De verdad tienen talento.  
-Gracias.- Marc tenía una expresión neutra, quizás no era la persona más sociable pero tras lo ocurrido del rumor a Marinette que Claude evitó y los sucesos ocurridos con referencia a Lila, sabía que no podía bajar la guardia.- Todos son tan bonitos. Y adoro como dibujan a Ladybug. A ella le encantaría.  
-Gracias, mi compañero espera que sea así.  
-¿Puedo tomar alguno? Conozco a ALGUIEN importante que podría interesarle mucho su comic.  
-Para eso están allí. Adelante.- dijo apenas dirigiéndole una mirada y Lila apretó los labios al darse cuenta que Marc no le preguntaba sobre aquel contacto importante. La verdad tenía pensado rayar la cara de Ladybug para hacerla parecer un monstruo.

-Marc.- Nathaniel se acercó con un gran papel enrollado. Marc sonrió un poco al pelirrojo.  
-Hola, Nath. ¿Lo terminaste?  
-Sí. Aquí está.- desenrolló el papel mostrando un dibujo a color de Ladybug, Chat Noir, Illustrator y Reverser.  
-¡Es genial!  
-¡Impresionante!- exclamó Lila y Nataniel se dio cuenta de su presencia.  
-Oh, gracias. Este dibujo es el centro de nuestro collage.  
-Eres tan talentoso, Nathaniel. Apuesto que Ladybug estaría honrada.  
-¿En serio lo crees?  
-¡Claro! Incluso si gustas puedo preguntarle. Después de todo la conozco en persona.  
-Eso sería estupendo. Marc, voy a por las demás muestras, ¿puedes poner este en el centro?  
-Sin problemas. Termino con esto y lo hago.  
-Muchas gracias.- Nath se fue y Marc dejó a un lado el dibujo mientras acomodaba todo lo demás. Aprovechando su distracción, Lila tomó el dibujo sin que se diera cuenta y se alejó hasta llegar abajo de las escaleras donde contempló el dibujo por última vez.  
-Menuda monstruosidad. No se necesitan más cosas como esta de la tonta heroína de Paris para inflar su ego.- lo rompió justo por la mitad dejándolo tirado y sin arreglo.- Listo. Ahora, ¿dónde estará Adrien?- necesitaba de alguna forma acercarse al modelo y este pudiera caer por ella como todos los demás ingenuos. Lo encontró, pero casi sintió el aire atorarse en sus pulmones cuando vio a Adrien, pero estaba en compañía del señor Agreste, el gran diseñador.- Gabriel Agreste. No me lo puedo creer. Esto es una oportunidad de oro para dejarla ir.- sonrió ampliamente caminando cuidadosa y estudiando la situación como un predador antes de atacar.

Marinette estaba de rodillas dando un retoque de último momento a su diseño. Había puesto otros tres maniquíes con prendas distintas y separadas como una blusa, una bufanda y una chaqueta, además de un par de sombreros que había hecho en el taller, todas cosas de las que estaba orgullosa.  
-Un trabajo impresionante señorita Dupain-Cheng.- Marinette casi se traga la aguja que tenía en su boca y se levantó de forma atropellada para mirar a los dos Agreste.  
-Mon-Monsieur Agreste, Adrien...  
-Hola Marinette. Tus diseños son espectaculares.  
-Gra-Gracias Adrien. Son los diseños que he hecho en el taller de arte.- vio como el señor Agreste miró con atención su modelo principal y sentía que empezaba a sudar. Adrien puso una mano en su hombro para que no temiera.  
-Debo decir señorita, que cada vez que la veo supera mis expectativas.  
Marinette sintió sus rodillas debilitarse.  
-G-Gracias, monsieur.- Adrien vio su oportunidad.  
-Marinette te ves cansada, ¿gustas ir a por un zumo?  
-Pe-Pero no puedo moverme de aquí.  
-Vayan.- les instó el señor Agreste.- Si no tardan está bien. Solo vine a ver su trabajo, señorita.- la sonrisa de Adrien se volvió más grande. Recordó como su padre quería que se acercara a Marinette y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.  
-Prometemos no tardar, padre. Vamos, Marinette.- la tomó de la mano y Marinette se sintió que flotaba con las mejillas sonrojadas dejándose guiar por Adrien.

-Muy buenas tardes, señor Agreste.

Al girarse este reconoció a Lila Rossi, no solo porque era hija de la diplomática de Italia y habia estado en algunos de sus eventos, sino porque ella era su pieza principal como Hawk Moth contra los héroes.

-Es un placer verlo por aquí. Soy Lila Rossi. Usted conoce a mi madre.

-En efecto. Un gusto verla, señorita. Me gustaría que enviara saludos a su madre de mi parte ya que rara vez la veo en mis eventos.

-Se lo diré. ¿Y que está observando?

-Una muestra de gran talento. Vine explícitamente para encontrarme con la señorita que hizo esto.

-Le agradezco.

-¿Disculpe?

-Que yo he diseñado algo de esto. ¿Le gusta?- dijo tomando uno de los sombreros de Marinette.- He colaborado en hacer varios de estos diseños. Un proyecto en conjunto. Y lo hice expresamente porque Adrien me dijo que vendría. Adrien es todo un encanto. ¿Le ha hablado de mí?- el hombre arqueó su ceja por un momento y luego soltó una risilla burlona.

-Creo que se ha de estar confundiendo, señorita. Un buen diseñador puede distinguir sin problema la mano de quien hace alguna prenda y puedo asegurar que cada una de estas fueron hechas por una sola persona.- le arrebató el sombrero de sus manos y lo puso en su lugar.- Es de muy mal gusto mentir a sus mayores.

-No, se equivoca, quizás se esté confundiendo porque Marinette y yo trabajamos similar y...

-¿Confundiendo? Soy uno de los mejores diseñadores de Europa. No me confundo.- su voz fue hielo.- Y si mi hijo me hablara de alguien como usted ni siquiera le permitiría volver a tocar el tema. Así que vaya a mentir a otros y ahórrese las patéticas excusas.- Lila le miró ofendida.

-Yo sé diseño. Fui una de las mejores en mi país.

-Bien, si eso es verdad espero algún ver algunas de sus creaciones. Mientras tanto su palabra no es suficiente.- dijo con un tono despectivo que la dejó muda. Se fue furiosa y ofendida por tal trato y vio entonces a Adrien y Marinette y eso hizo hervir su sangre. Pero después vio a Alix y con una sonrisa fue a con su compañera. Alix estaba escuchando música, viendo disimuladamente la exposición y no pudiendo evitar sentirse triste, cuando vio a Lila acercase con expresión de querer llorar.

-Lila, ¿qué tienes?

-Oh, Alix... No entiendo porque Marinette me odia tanto.

-¿Que te hizo ahora?- preguntó furiosa.

-No te enojes, pero veras...

Marinette no podía beber su zumo, la cercanía de Adrien la hacía ponerse nerviosa y temía que si bebiera se atragantaría o peor, todo le saldría por la nariz.

-¿Estas bien, Mari?

¿Mari? Ese diminutivo de su nombre le encantó.

-S-Sí. Solo que... supongo que estoy nerviosa por tu padre.

-Te hubiese avisado de haber sabido. Para mi también fue una sorpresa pero me alegra mucho que viniera.- Marinette entendió que aquello era muy importante para Adrien, sabiendo que su padre no pasaba mucho tiempo con él.

-Sabes, deberías aprovechar, digo, saliendo de aquí ir a hacer algo o comer, o ir ver algunos lugares. Pasa el día de hoy con tu padre haciendo algo que les guste.- Adrien la observó no sabiendo que pensar. Y sintió algo cálido en su pecho ya que ella quería que él no desaprovechase la oportunidad de ese día. Ella era tan considerada...

-Creo que lo haré.- Marinette sonrió a notar un brillo especial en los ojos de Adrien.

-¡¿Como que lo perdiste?!- la voz de Nathaniel no pasó desapercibida.

-T-Te juro que lo puse aquí. Tal vez alguien lo tomó.

-¿Y no pudiste cuidarlo cinco minutos? Trabaje toda la noche en ese dibujo.

-Lo siento, tal vez podamos colocar algo más.

-Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo.

-¡Ya dije que lo siento!

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- se acercó Marinette y Nathaniel contesta furioso.

-Pasa que estuve trabajando en un importante dibujo toda la noche y Marc lo pierde.

-Seguro que la torpeza de Marinette es contagiosa.- agregó otra voz y vieron a Alix que parecía fulminar a Marinette y se acercó señalándola.- Ahora me vas a decir, ¿por qué has hablado tan mal de Lila con el señor Agreste?

-¿Qué?

-Alix, estas siendo ridícula.- defendió Adrien pero la chica ni le miró.

-No te hagas, Adrien. Que tampoco eres inocente y han hecho llorar a Lila por no contradecir a esta.- Marinette rodó los ojos.

-Déjame ver si entendí. Lila te dijo que la dejé mal con el padre de Adrien.

-Marc, tienes que encontrar ese dibujo.- le instó Nathaniel ignorando la otra discusión.

-Te prometo que hare algo pero no te enojes conmigo porque estés cansado.

-¿Y por qué crees que estoy cansado?

Las discusiones comenzaron. Gabriel Agreste llevó su mano a pañuelo, tanta negatividad junta era muy tentador.

En cambio, Lila miraba todo desde el segundo piso del instituto, pero aún no se sentía satisfecha, odiaba a Marinette por tener el favor de Adrien y del señor Agreste y odiaba el puesto de dibujos dedicados a la tonta de Ladybug. Odiaba toda esa estúpida exposición donde podía ver que casi todo era como un tributo a los héroes o le parecía que hacían alusión a ellos cuando en realidad no era así. Quería que todo desapareciera.

En una oscura habitación alguien puso atención a ese enojo. La habitación se iluminó al abrirse la ventana y la falda de Mayura se movía en cada paso hasta detenerse en el centro.

-No podemos dejar escapar una oportunidad así.- la pluma voló ante el suave soplo y esta viajó hasta el dibujo roto donde se introdujo y Lila escuchó una voz.

-Lila Rossi, soy Mayura. Te daré oportunidad de dar forma a los sentimientos que sientes para crear el caos que quieres. Por supuesto, espero de este campeón algo a cambio.- Lila sonrió.

-Si hablas de los miraculous no me importa. Solo quiero que destruyas todo esto.

-Buena chica.- bajo las escaleras, algo oscuro y líquido comenzó a surgir bañando en negro los huecos de la escalera sin que nadie se diera cuenta…

-Admítelo, eres una envidiosa.

-Alix, ¿quieres dejarme de una vez? Tengo cosas más importantes que estar discutiendo sin razón contigo.

-¿Cómo tu pobre intento de cita con Adrien?- los dos se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo y abrieron la boca pero los gritos de todo mundo acallaron cualquier posible respuesta.

Todos vieron algo oscuro alzarse, mostrando dos extremidades como brazos, era líquido, enorme, y una gran y grotesca boca emitió un grito gutural que dejó a todo mundo congelado. Gabriel Agreste estaba tan impactado como todos. Y fue que tras unos segundos todo mundo comenzó a correr y gritar al ver a esa cosa moverse.

El monstro comenzó a moverse como una gelatina alrededor del patio. Los puestos de comida fueron los primeros en caer siendo cubiertos por aquella espesa tinta negra al pasar y unas paredes falsas llenas de cuadros cayeron y se arruinaron por culpa del enorme rastro de tinta negra que dejaba. El escenario improvisado quedo arruinado y los pocos estudiantes que no habían huido fuera se escondieron dentro de los salones, o en las esquinas. Y este al divisar a Marinette fue contra ella y Adrien la tomó de la mano pero el monstruo golpeo unas paredes falsas que le cortaron el camino de escape. Adrien puso a Marinette detrás de él, mirando a aquel monstruo de frente.

-¡Adrien!-Marinette quiso hacerlo retroceder.

-¡Atrás, Marinette!- y al ver a ese monstro alzar su brazo ella le abrazó para cubrirlo. Lila sonrió desde el segundo piso al ver lo que pasaba, pero una figura se interpuso entre el monstruo y los jóvenes. Gabriel Agreste miraba con furia al campeón de Mayura y Adrien sintió pánico.

-¡Padre!

-Atrévete siquiera a tocar a mi hijo y no tendré contemplaciones contigo.- Gabriel Agreste le sostuvo la mirada a aquel ser repugnante y Mayura se dio cuenta del error y detuvo al monstruo que con lento movimiento se alejó bajando la extremidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no les ataca?- preguntó furiosa Lila y el monstruo siguió destruyendo lo que restaba de la exposición. El símbolo de Mayura apareció.

-Tu deseo era destruir los objetos y atacar a Ladybug y Chat Noir. Nunca se mencionó a un tercero.- Lila hizo una mueca de claro disgusto.

-Bien, como sea. Entonces que siga destruyéndolo todo.

Adrien miró a su padre boquiabierto.

-¿Papá?- su mirada asomaba la sorpresa y la admiración, se notaba que nadie, ni siquiera los akumas, eran capaces de hacerle frente o intimidar a su padre.

-Hay que ponerlos a salvo.- dijo tomando de los hombros a su hijo que aun sostenía a Marinette y guiándolos lejos de ese monstruo, Marinette notó con tristeza como su estación era echada abajo y el sombrero en que se había puesto casi toda la noche yació en el suelo a unos metros de ella.

Luka había guiado a su hermana y Rose hacia la biblioteca cuando vio a una chica encogida tras que un muro casi le cae encima. De inmediato la reconoció y corrió hacia ella. Juliet se había asustado, solo se había separado de sus amigos para comprar una crepe y al intentar esconderse un muro falso casi le cae encima.

-Juliet.- Luka la tomo de la mano y ella abrió los ojos.- Ven. Te llevare a un lugar seguro.- la rodeó casi por completo y la llevó a la biblioteca donde apenas entró, cerraron la puerta. Luka sentó a Juliet en una silla con cuidado y se puso frente a ella.- ¿Estas bien?

-Lo siento. Fue la impresión, el sonido del muro al caer...- respondió apenada por su parálisis.

-Está bien. Todos estamos asustados pero ya verás que todo pasara.- tomó sus manos entre las suyas y le sonrió.- Ladybug y Chat Noir van a acabar con esa cosa.- ella también sonrió y apretó sus manos contra las suyas sintiéndose aliviada y con un leve calor en sus mejillas.

Chloe gritó al ver las manchas que dejaba aquel monstruo en su paso, incapaz de moverse.

-¡Qué horror! ¡Y mis zapatos son nuevos!- el monstruo se movió despidiendo grandes gotas hacia ella pero alguien la toma del brazo y la jala bajo una mesa. Nathaniel la soltó y Marc los cubrió más con el mantel para que no les vieran.

-Esperemos aquí antes de movernos.- Chloe tardó en reaccionar y parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Me has salvado?- preguntó incrédula y Nathaniel rodo los ojos.

-Eres mi compañera, Chloe. No podía dejarte fuera.- de repente Marc comienza a murmurar.

-Esto sería una excelente escena.- comenzó a escribir en su libreta.- La Mancha aterrorizando Paris con su inmensa y oscura presencia.- Nathaniel le siguió.

-Y que fuera incontenible.

-Por su vizcosidad.

-/¡Y que no puedan atacarlo con armas convencionales!/- dijeron a la vez. Chloe al verlos suspiró.

-Genial, estoy atrapada con dos frikis.- se quejó pero ellos no le prestaron atención.

Alix se había escondido tras una columna viendo como terminaba esa cosa por destrozar los demás puestos pero al querer moverse esta resbala por culpa de la tinta y cae duro al suelo, llamando la atención de La Mancha. Marinette ve eso y se zafa del agarre de los Agreste.

-¡Marinette!- Adrien quiso ayudarla pero su padre se lo impidió. Alix vio aquella cosa voltearse hacia ella e intentó retroceder.

-¡Oye tú!- el monstruo se giró a ver a Marinette.- ¡Te ha faltado esto por manchar!- dijo alzando el sombrero de su maniquí sin que viera la mancha que tenía del otro lado, y al ver aquel objeto intacto fue contra ella. Marinette corrió fuera del instituto escondiéndose a lado de las escaleras y los arbustos y el monstruo salió sin problema por la puerta gracias a su cuerpo líquido. Al no ver a Marinette tenía un nuevo objetivo: Arruinar por completo la ciudad. Al verlo alejarse. Marinette abrió su bolso.

-Nos enfrentamos a una mancha difícil de quitar.

-Eso no es un akuma, debe ser Mayura. Si derrotas al monstruo y encuentras el objeto que usó sería suficiente.

-Entonces vamos a por ello. Tikki, Transfórmame.- Ladybug salió de su escondite columpiándose gracias a su yoyo. Entre tanto Adrien fue puesto dentro de un salón vacío donde su padre cerró la puerta.

-¡Padre!

-Quédate aquí hasta que todo pase.- le regañó caminando hacia el cuarto de limpieza donde se encerró.- Nooroo.- el kwami salió y miró a su amo.- Esto es cosa de Mayura, ¿no es verdad?

-Sí, amo. El poder del pavo real esta detrás de esto. Como usted sabe una pluma entra a un objeto y luego de acuerdo con la persona que tuvo contacto, Mayura forma un campeón relacionado.

-Natalie...

-S-Solo debo advertirle. Que si bien el pavorreal otorga aliados en batalla, estos muchas veces siguen sus impulsos y adquieren mente propia.

-¿Quieres decir que Mayura no podrá controlarlos?

-Eso depende del campeón. Mientras más fuerte sean, estos se comportaran de acuerdo a la naturaleza de la persona con quien se forma el enlace. Y a veces es esta persona quien termina tomando el control dependiendo del grado de sus sentimientos.- Gabriel Agreste frunció el ceño. Ese miraculous era una espada de doble filo y odiaba que Natalie volviese a usarlo sin consultarle. Tendrían una larga charla después de eso.

-¿Sabes quién es la persona que uso?

-Creo que lo sospecho… ya que puedo sentir su energía y es de esa jovencita que usted usa a menuda.- su ceño se frunció aún más.

-Voy a dejar que esto siga, quiás este monstruo me dé lo qque tanto quiero, pero si en dado caso vuelve a pasar algo como lo de hace rato, no me importará intervenir.

Entre tanto en el salón, Adrien dejó que Plagg saliera y el kwami felino bostezó.

-¿Que ha pasado? Estaba tomando mi siesta.

-Plagg, a veces eres increíble.- se quejó al ver que ante todo ese alboroto su kwami había tomado estado durmiendo.

-Gracias.

-En este caso no era un cumplido. Plagg, Transfórmame.- Chat Noir salió de la escuela y no le fue difícil seguir el rastro. Después de todo solo debía seguir la mancha negra en el pavimento.

La Mancha estaba causando desastres en todas partes. Por donde pasara llenaba todo de tinta y con sus extremidades golpeaba y lanzaba todo lo que estorbara a su paso. Al dar vuelta en una esquina, el monstruo se encontró con la fuerza policial.

-¡Alto ahí en nombre de la ley! ¡No le dejaremos avanzar! ¡Tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros primero!- gritó con su megáfono el capitán Raincomprix. La Mancha se quedó estática viendo a los bien equipados oficiales preparados para cualquier cosa. Y avanzó sobre ellos. Todos gritaron al ser engullidos y al pasar la mancha, todos los oficiales estaban en el suelo, en el rastro de tinta. El capitán se levantó con el megáfono pero no pudo hablar porque cayó de nuevo sobre la perfecta huella que su cuerpo había dejado en el pavimento.

El yoyo de Ladybug apareció para atacarle pero no le hizo nada. Su yoyo solo se pintó de negro y regresó a su mano.

-Debí suponerlo.- La Mancha la vio y un rugido salió de esta, y con un enorme brazo intentó aplastar a Ladybug pero ella se movió y se columpió a otro edificio.

La Mancha lanzó pelotas de tinta contra ella, pero Ladybug corrió sobre los muros un momento antes de volver a columpiarse. Cuando vio una gran bola de tinta ir contra ella y e hizo girar su yoyo para protegerse y deshacerla. Y no vio cuando una larga extremidad la atrapó.

-¡No!- la tinta pegajosa le hacía muy difícil moverse. Y el monstruo alzó su otra extremidad para intentar quitarle sus aretes. Pero Chat Noir apareció con un grito de guerra y cortó con su bastón la extremidad tenía atrapada a su lady.

-¿Estas bien, mi lady?

-¡Agh! Sí. Gracias, chaton.- dijo viendo su traje manchado casi en su totalidad de negro.

-Deberías cobrarle la tintorería. Aunque el negro te queda muy bien.- le guiñó el ojo, pero los dos se movieron rápidamente de su posición para evitar un nuevo golpe y su atención volvió en el monstruo.- ¿Y quién es este akuma?

-No es un akuma, es un monstruo del pavorreal.

-¿Es broma? Ya me preguntaba cuando iba a volver a aparecer. Entonces no voy a contenerme.

-¡Chat, espera!- pero Chat Noir no le hizo caso y este fue contra La Mancha. Alargó su bastón para golpearlo pero este solo lo atravesó como mantequilla y se dio cuenta de su error cuando estuvo a punto de ser tragado. Pero Ladybug lo atrapó con su yoyo y lo jaló dejándolo caer sobre su trasero.

-Iba a decirte que nuestros ataques no sirven contra él.

-¿Y cómo vamos a vencerle si no podemos tocarle?- esquivaron un nuevo ataque y comenzaron a correr sobre las azoteas. Viendo detrás como el monstruo tomaba velocidad y los perseguía.

-Debemos encontrar el objeto que tiene la pluma.

-¿Y cómo lo encontraremos con tanta tinta? Nunca he intentado el buceo en tinta.- vieron a aquella cosa alzarse sobre ellos como una gran ola dispuesto a tragarlos y en el último segundo Ladybug tomó a su compañero para con su yoyo impulsarse hacia el rascacielos de la televisora.

-¿No puedes usar tu Cataclysm?

-Sería como tocar agua. Necesito algo sólido.- vieron que La Mancha comenzó a subir rodeando el edificio.- Hay que admitírselo, es persistente.

-Pues veremos qué podemos hacer. ¡Lucky Charm!- para sorpresa de Ladybug una red de dos metros cayó en sus manos.

-Lo de bucear lo dije en broma, ¿sabes?

Miró alrededor, la red, el bastón, la entrada a la azotea y el cinturón de su compañero.

-¡Lo tengo! Chat Noir, necesito tu cola y tu bastón.- Chat así lo hizo y Ladybug dividió el bastón para clavarlo por encima de la puerta de la azotea, poniendo la red y atar la cola en la parte baja de esta que quedó enrollada. El monstruo llegó y Chat Noir retrocedió.- ¡Chat Noir!- este fue a con su lady que abrió la puerta y Chat Noir corrió a ella que se mantuvo en el marco sujetando la cola.- Solo una oportunidad chaton.

-Ya entiendo.- La Mancha se abalanzó sobre ellos como una gran ola oscura.

-¡Chat!

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Cataclysm!- tocó la escalera que estaba detrás de ellos y Ladybug con la cola bajó la red y Chat Noir la ayudó a que permaneciera en el suelo. Tomaron aire antes de que aquella cosa comenzara a traspasar con toda su fuerza la red, cubriéndolos por completo con su tinta pero cayendo irremediablemente al piso de abajo al no haber escaleras. Cuando al fin paso por completo y abrieron los ojos, una hoja de papel estaba en la red. Ladybug la tomó y la partió en dos.

-Ya no más maldades por hoy.- dijo viendo caer una pluma que se fue con el viento y La Mancha desapareció sin dejar rastro.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- lanzó la red y su poder regresó todo a la normalidad, junto con el dibujo y limpió todo a su paso, incluyéndolos a ellos que chocaron puños.

-/¡Bien hecho!/

Mayura apretó el abanico entre sus manos, molesta porque no había resultado su plan pero suspiró.

-No importa. No estarán a salvo por ahora. Ya que pronto tendré otra oportunidad.- dijo volviendo a extender el abanico y retirándose de allí.

Chat Noir se estiró desperezando su cuerpo.

-Este si fue un trabajo sucio.

-Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Aun así siento que necesito un baño.

-Ya somos dos.- sonrió pero notó que la mirada de Ladybug se perdió en el horizonte.

-El pavorreal ha vuelto a aparecer. Tendremos que tener mucho cuidado.

-Lo sé. Pero tendrán que hacer mucho más si quieren vencernos.- dijo colocándose a su lado y mostró el puño que esta correspondió chocando por segunda vez.

-Tienes razón. No se la vamos a dejar fácil.

-Así se habla. Y sabes, después de esto, ¿no te gustaría pasar por un helado? Para olvidar el mal rato.

-Normalmente diría que no.- dijo Ladybug emocionando a Chat.- Y sigo diciendo no.- las orejas de Chat decayeron.- No ahora.- Chat la miró y vio a Ladybug con el dibujo en mano.- Hay cosas que debo hacer. ¿Esta noche en la patrulla? En serio necesito un baño. Nos vemos.- Ladybug se fue primero dejando estático a Chat Noir que no se lo podía creer..

-Dijo que si... ¡DIJO QUE SIIIII!- gritó victorioso y siendo escuchado por casi todo Paris.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad en la escuela y Marinette entregaba el dibujo a manos de Marc.

-Lo encontré en medio del alboroto. Estoy segura que quien lo tomó lo dejó caer.

-Marinette eres increíble. Aunque ya habíamos cubierto el hueco.- Marinette vio a Nathaniel pegar el espacio del dibujo con escritos y frases.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Lo discutimos y Nathaniel y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que poner algunas de las frases épicas de Ladybig y Chat Noir quedaba mejor.

-Oh, ¡hasta incluyeron los chistes de Chat Noir!- se rió y Nathaniel se acercó.

-Aun así te agradezco por haber encontrado el dibujo. Fue muy amable de tu parte Marinette.

-No hay de qué. Espero ver el próximo comic.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?- Chloe llegó plantándose frente a los dos artistas.- No han dicho nada sobre mi idea con Queen Bee.- los dos chicos se miraron y sonrieron.

-En realidad, Chloe. Tenemos algo para ti.- Nathaniel le mostró un dibujo que dejo a Chloe encantada. Queen Bee se mostraba en toda su gloria.

-¡E-Es perfecto! Bueno, soy más hermosa en persona pero igual me encanta.

-Qué bueno que te gusta.- dijo Nathaniel.- Porque hará su debut contra un nuevo súper villano.

-¿Quién? ¿Climatika? ¿Sirena? ¿Hawk Moth?

-No.- sonrió y Marc y Nathaniel extendió un dibujo de Queen Bee en una pelea.

-/ ¡La Mancha!/

-¡Ugh! ¡No! ¿Esa cosa asquerosa? ¡Ridículo! ¡Son completamente ridículos!- todos se rieron de Chloe y lo que podría esperarle a Queen Bee en el comic.

-¡Marinette!- le llamó Alix y la chica se acercó a esta con paso fuerte.

-¿Qué quieres Alix?- preguntó esperando una nueva pelea.

-Mira, yo... quiero pedirte una disculpa. Creo que me he comportado muy mal últimamente, me he pasado, aunque tú tampoco has sido una santa.- le señaló pero bajó la mano al darse cuenta que de nuevo la estaba molestando.- En fin, yo... siento mucho haberme metido contigo y tu sombrero. Fui una busca pleitos y una tonta.- Marinette sonrió pero se cruzó de brazos en falsa molestia.

-Bueno, creo que podría perdonarte y hacer que vuelvas al taller con una condición.

Adrien miraba a su padre con una adoración y respeto que nunca soñó volver a expresar desde que tenía seis años, y que el mismo Gabriel le hizo recordar a Adrien cuando era un niño pequeño.

-Padre, eres increíble. Ahuyentaste a ese monstruo solo con mirarle. Eso fue impresionante. Estoy seguro que incluso ayudarías a Ladybug y Chat Noir derrotando a Hawk Moth.- el señor Agreste se aclaró la garganta.

-Hice lo más propicio.- luego vio a su hijo con expresión menos severa.- Y nunca dejaría que nadie te pusiera una mano encima, ni siquiera Hawk Moth.- dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro y Adrien le abrazó para su sorpresa.

-Te quiero papá.- Gabriel correspondió al abrazo y luego se separaron.

-Debo volver al trabajo Adrien.- vio la cara de desilusión de su hijo.- Pero podemos pasar a comer a un restaurante, solos tu y yo antes de volver.

-¡Me encantaría!- pasaron a un lado de donde estaba la banda que volvía a tocar y en primera fila del grupo de gente, estaba Juliet que no apartaba su vista del guitarrista.

-¡Juliet!- Claude se acercó y la chica ni siquiera le volteo a ver.

-¿Si?

-Me alegro que estés bien. Te estuvimos buscando por todas partes.

-¿Si?

-Por supuesto. Ven, vamos a seguir apoyando a Marinette.

-Aja...- se dejó guiar y Claude la miró extrañado y luego a la banda.

-Vaya, tocan bien. Seguro que te encantaron.

-No tienes ni idea...- dijo con un largo suspiro.

Muchos alumnos estaban en el espacio de Marinette, y Adrien no sabía por qué.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó a Nino que tenía su celular en mano.

-Adrien, tienes que ver esto, hermano.- el resto de sus compañeros estaban allí, hasta Kim que no paraba de reírse. Y al ver al frente vio que el maniquí con el diseño principal había sido reemplazado por Alix que no tenía tan buena cara. Adrien aguantó un poco la risa.

-Esa chica no sirve para modelo.- dijo el señor Agreste y Adrien movió sus hombros.

-Creo que Marinette lo sabe, papá. Pero no hay que negarse a la ayuda de amigos.- Lila vio a lo lejos la atención que tenía Marinette y se fue furiosa, en cambio Marinette, le hizo un gesto a Alix para que sonriera y ella obedeció.

-Tranquila, Alix, solo te faltan cincuenta y cinco minutos de la hora que me prometiste.

-Esto es tortura Marinette. ¡Tortura!

-Quizás para ti, yo lo estoy disfrutando mucho.- Marinette había sido un éxito y después de ese día tan duro y tintoso, estaría feliz de tomar un merecido baño y luego un descanso con Chat Noir y un delicioso helado.

…

 **Y…. Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Y bueno, como estoy escribiendo en un concurso literario el próximo capítulo estará en 10 días exactos, y será algo que estoy seguro que les gustará, ah, y antes de que me olvide, VULPINE VUELVE! Así que veremos en el próximo capítulo, un escenario nocturno, colmillos y… ¿mucho ajo? Prepárense! Porque se viene una noche inolvidable para nuestros héroes! Y sin más qué decir aparte de que me disculpo por no dar respuestas esta vez y que acepto imágenes de ambos Chat Noir, Luka o Nathaniel, dejen review, nada de tomatazos y para todos… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	10. Nosferatu

**Hola a todos! Debo decir que… estoy flipando! Menudo capitulazo! Oblivio pasa a mi lista de favoritos junto con Animaestro, tranquilos que no daré spoilers, eso deben de verlo. Como sea, espero que les guste este capítulo, debo decir que me ha costado un poquito ya que me repasado algunos libros, conocidos y no conocidos, acerca del tema y yo digo… ¿en serio? Pero bueno, ustedes ya juzgaran, como sea gracias por pasar a leer y sin más qué decir aparte de agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y que los fans SI valoramos su trabajo… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 10.  
Nosferatu.

Una nueva moda había arribado a Paris, y esa era de los vampiros. Las chicas no paraban de reírse o suspirar y Adrien al entrar al colegio vio que cada una de las chicas babeaba por aquel personaje de ficción. Chocó puños con Nino que le estaba esperando en el salón.  
-Que hay, hermano.  
-Hola, Nino. Vaya, en serio que las chicas parecen muy entretenidas con su lectura.- dijo viendo a Rose, Juleka y Mylene suspirar como enamoradas, con un libro cada una, hasta Chloe y Sabrina parecían embobadas y la rubia hacia un movimiento con su mano para que Sabrina pasara página.  
-Sí, dan miedo. Creo que este vampiro en vez de chuparles la sangre les chupa la mente dejándolas como zombies.- los dos amigos se rieron y Alya que entraba le dio un golpe en el hombro a cada uno.  
-No se burlen, las chicas podemos disfrutar de una buena lectura. ¿Por qué no leen antes de juzgar?- dijo extendiendo su libro y Nino y Adrien parecieron querer correr.  
-Eh... lo siento. Solo leo comics y es por los dibujos.- se zafó Nino.  
-Bueno, solo quedas tú, Adrien. Yo ya terminé de leer el libro. Feliz lectura.- le entregó el libro y Adrien bajó los hombros.  
-¿Por qué yo?  
-Viejo. Solo tú puedes revelar el misterio del por qué a las chicas les gusta esa cosa.  
-¿Y no te puedes sacrificar tu también?  
-Solo hay un libro. Suerte, amigo.- Adrien hizo una mueca y suspiró resignado sin saber que en el salón de Marinette las cosas no eran diferentes.  
-¿Ya lo han leído?- preguntó Marinette a Ondine, Mireille y Aurore que no paraban de hablar y  
de chillar por el protagonista.  
-¡Todo un caballero!  
-¡Tan guapo!  
-¡La ama tanto!  
Todas suspiraron al mismo tiempo y Claude, Marc y Guillaume las miraban extrañados.  
-No entiendo nada.- se rascó tras la nuca Claude y Marc abrazó contra su pecho su diario.  
-Hablan del protagonista de la nueva y popular saga de vampiros Luna Nocturna.  
-¿Hablan sobre esos vampiros tan ñoños? Menudo desperdicio de tiempo.  
-Esos mismos, son muy famosos.- aseguró Guillaume y Marc rodó los ojos.

-Si me preguntan diré que no vale tal desperdicio de hojas.

-O de neuronas.- agregó Claude y los chicos se rieron hasta que un escalofrió los atravesó. Al  
voltear vieron a las chicas verlos con lo que creyeron eran deseos homicidas y palidecieron al acto. Cuando entró Juliet con un libro bajo su brazo como de costumbre, esta notó a sus compañeros temer por su vida y negó con la cabeza antes de sentarse. Marinette se acercó a su compañera.  
-Juliet, ¿te nos unes? ¿Ya has leído Luna Nocturna?  
-No. Lo siento.- dijo mostrando su libro que ponía título a Drácula.- Aunque he oído buenas referencias acerca de los poderes de los vampiros, no me van los vampiros cursis sacados de alguna parodia teatral de conservacionismo. Prefiero los vampiros clásicos.  
-Oh, vamos. Es tan romántico. El protagonista es tan lindo. Casi me recuerda a Adrien...  
-Adrien tiene más seso y sentido común y eso lo sé con todo lo que ustedes dicen.- Ondine se apoyó en su mesa.  
-Oh, vamos. ¿Segura que no lo has leído? Seguro que temes que si lo haces terminara por gustarte.

-Es cierto.- entró Mireille al dialogo.- El protagonista es tan intenso, con todas las leyes de los vampiros y peleando para poder estar con su amada.- todas suspiraron. Juliet frunció el ceño y miró a sus amigas para luego sonreír.  
-¿En qué capítulo van?  
-Capítulo 8, ¿por qué?- respondió Aurore y Juliet se levantó con expresión fría.  
-Si siguen molestándome con ese libro les narraré los siguientes capítulos hasta el final. ¿Quieren spoilers? Pruébenme.- las chicas retrocedieron y Marinette sonrió nerviosa.  
-Vale, vale, respetamos tus gustos. Una disculpa. ¿Verdad chicas?- todas asintieron y Juliet se volvió a sentar, pero esta vez los chicos la rodearon.  
-¿Te has leído esa cosa?- preguntó Claude en susurros pero ella no despegó su vista del libro.  
-No. Pero ellas no lo saben.- los chicos la miraron con la boca abierta y Claude con una sonrisa enorme la abrazó.  
-¡Eres increíble! Bram Stoker estaría seguro orgulloso de ti.- la joven de rizos ahogó un quejido, las chicas se rieron de la escena y solo entonces Claude se dio cuenta de la fuerza de su abrazo.

En el receso fue como de costumbre, Lila no dejaba de responder las preguntas de sus compañeros y Adrien se iba a comer con Marinette y sus amigos. Vio a Nino y este se despedía de su novia con un beso para seguirlo. Cosa que hacia rabiar a Lila y Alya.  
-Cielos, Lila. Qué envidia me das. Has conocido a tantas personas y hecho tantas cosas.- suspiró Mylene y Lila sonrió bajando los hombros en falsa humildad.  
-Son las ventajas del trabajo de mis padres. Puedo moverme por círculos exclusivos pero si soy sincera a veces es aburrido.  
-¡Oh, chicos! Tengo la noticia que el príncipe Ali está aquí en Paris.- dijo Alya con el celular en mano y los chicos comenzaron a hablar entre sí.- ¿Podrías ayudarnos a conocerlo Lila?- todos empezaron a hablar sobre aquella posibilidad de conocer a alguien de la realeza y Lila se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa.  
-Por supuesto. Solo dejen que haga una llamada y veré que todos puedan conocerle. Pero no prometo mucho, Ali siempre está ocupado, incluso cuando fui a visitarle él estaba fuera.- vio de reojo a la mesa de Marinette y sintió rabia al ver a Adrien no prestarle atención, sino riendo tras ver a Marinette apretar de mas una botella de kétchup y sus papas fritas quedaron casi  
cubiertas.- ¡Adrien!~- le llamó con voz melosa.- ¿No te gustaría también conocer al príncipe Ali? Si doy tu nombre seguro que me dice que si más fácil.  
-Lo siento, Lila. Pero mi agenda está llena. Pero como le conoces seguro que no tendrá problemas en aceptar si no está ocupado.  
-Claro. Tienes toda la razón. Le preguntaré y luego les enviaré confirmación a todos.- todos le aplaudieron y Rose chilló emocionada porque de nuevo vería a su príncipe.  
-No puedo esperar. Poder ver de nuevo a mi príncipe es un sueño. ¡Oh! Tengo tantas ganas de hablar y pasar el rato con él.- Lila al escucharla sintió clara envidia ya que Rose de verdad conocía al príncipe.  
La mesa de Marinette miró a la de Lila y Claude arqueó la ceja.  
-Sin ofender pero yo no me emocionaría así si no es por un concierto de Jagged Stone.- Nino se rió y negó con la cabeza.  
-Me están dando un poco de pena, lo siento.- Adrien ocultó su risa al igual que Marinette.  
-Solo espero no se hagan ilusiones.- susurró Marinette a Adrien.  
-Aunque así fuera ya encontraría la forma de contentarlos.

-Sí, siempre lo hace, ¿no?- dijo con un poco de desilusión en su voz y Adrien le sonrió a Marinette para animarla. Al salir de la cafetería, Adrien detuvo a Marinette.  
-Marinette, espera. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
-¿Pre-Pregunta?- sus amigas la dejaron sin decir palabra.- ¡Claro! Seguro, no hay problema.  
-Bien, veras. Hay un libro que me dieron, pero no estoy seguro de que va y como es muy popular, pensé si tal vez lo conocías podrías ayudarme.  
-¿Qué libro es?  
-Luna Nocturna.  
-¡¿En serio?! Digo, claro, lo conozco, yo... también lo estoy leyendo.  
-Genial. ¿Podrías ayudarme a entender de qué va? Porque no entiendo porque todo mundo esta emocionado.  
-¿Y no lo has empezado a leer?

-La verdad es que no me atrae mucho.

-¿Y por qué lo estás leyendo?

-Cosa de Alya.

-Ya veo. Pues trata de una chica normal que conoce a un chico que resulta ser un vampiro, un poco raro, sí, el punto es que se enamoran y el protagonista intenta hacer lo mejor para ella pero al final decide pelear por ella no importando las reglas que lo rigen los vampiros de su clan y los dos hacen lo posible para estar juntos a pesar de sus diferencias.  
-Suena bien tal y como lo explicas, pero, ¿por qué se emocionan tanto? ¿Porque es un vampiro?  
-La verdad es por la chica.- bajó la mirada.- Como es una chica de lo más normal todas nos identificamos al verla enamorarse del chico popular y apuesto que en la realidad solo voltearía a ver solo a la chica más guapa y popular y no a la del montón. Es un sueño que todas tenemos.- Adrien parpadeó un poco y recordó su enamoramiento de ella con Chat Noir.  
-¿Y tú también deseas estar con alguien especial?- Adrien vio a Marinette sonrojarse hasta las orejas y mirarlo con la boca abierta.  
-Y-Yo... debo irme. Clases. Retardo. Ya sabes. ¡Adiós!- se fue corriendo y Adrien quedó confundido a su reacción. Casi llegando a su salón, Marinette vio a sus amigas en la entrada y a Lila con  
ellas, con ceño fruncido se acercó a paso firme y Lila vio a Marinette detrás del hombro de las chicas.  
-Oh, Marinette, hacía tiempo no te veía. ¿Cómo te ha ido?  
-Muy bien, Lila. ¿Necesitas algo?  
-Solo venía a invitar a toda la gente posible a conocer al príncipe Ali. Mientras más gente vaya mejor.  
-Ah, ¿te dio el sí?  
-Obviamente. Después de todo, nuestras familias son cercanas. También puedes venir, Marinette. No me molestaría.  
-No, gracias. Pero eres muy amable.  
-¿Y qué hay de tus amigas? Seguro dicen que sí.  
-La verdad no me interesa.- contestó Ondine con indiferencia y Juliet bostezó.  
-Lo mismo.- Marinette casi sonreía ante la expresión llena de estupefacción de Lila.  
-Gracias como sea por la invitación Lila, eres muy amable, aunque no es para tanto. Por si no lo sabes Rose y Chloe ya le conocen. Es una persona muy amable que se dedica a la caridad.- Lila salió de su estupefacción y jugó con su cabello con una sonrisa.  
-Oh, bueno. Es una lástima que pienses así. Opino que conocer al príncipe Ali es un honor. De la manera en que lo dices suena tan banal.  
-Yo no he dicho así.  
-¡Si lo has hecho!- atrás de ella Rose la miraba con las mejillas enrojecidas y los labios apretados. Siendo que Juleka estaba con ella.  
-Rose...  
-¡El príncipe Ali es la persona más gentil y considerada de todas! Y no te permito que te atrevas a rebajarlo de esa manera cuando solo se preocupa por los menos afortunados.  
-¡Bien dicho, Rose! Ya ves, Marinette, deberías cuidar lo que dices.- le celebró Lila a Rose y Juleka negó con la cabeza mirando de forma reprobatoria a Marinette.  
-Qué vergüenza.- Marinette intentó defenderse.  
-Yo no le estaba rebajando. Solo dije que conocerle no debería volver locos a todo el mundo.  
-Pues si crees que no es tan importante lo que hace entonces tienes un corazón duro como roca. ¡Hmph!- Rose se fue seguida de Juleka que le dedicó una mirada despectiva a Marinette y Lila intentó no sonreír.  
-Si cambian de opinión, pueden buscarme. Tú también Marinette.- la clara burla hizo enojar a Marinette que fue detenida por Ondine antes de que se le lanzara encima a Lila.  
-Tranquila. Lo hace para provocarte.  
-A veces desearía quitarle esa sonrisita que se carga.  
-¿Y qué te suspendan? Ni loca.- Juliet le da unas palmadas en el hombro para calmarla.  
-Mejor entremos a clases.- Ondine soltó a Marinette y las tres entraron al salón, aunque Marinette sabía muy bien que Lila siempre se guardaba algo entre manos...

-¡Rose!- Lila se acercó a la pequeña rubia y esta le sonrió.  
-Oh, Lila.  
-Solo quería felicitarte. Me gustó la forma en como defendiste al príncipe. Eres una gran amiga.  
-Lo admiro tanto. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.  
-Es muy dulce de tu parte.- al entrar al salón la profesora Bustier ya les esperaba y una alarma suena del celular de Lila.  
-Lila, no se permiten celulares.  
-Lo siento. Es una llamada importante. ¿Puedo?- la maestra le dejó y Lila contestó.- Hola, ¿Ali? ¿Cómo estás?- todos los alumnos se emocionaron, a excepción de Adrien y Chloe.- Claro, yo bien. Mándales saludos a tus padres. ¿Leíste mi mensaje?- se hizo una pausa y la expresión de Lila cambió.- ¿Tanto así?... Bien, entiendo que no tengas tiempo.- todos se desilusionaron ante la clara negativa y Rose hizo señas a Lila para que hablara de ella.- Claro, oye, no te la vas a creer, pero tengo aquí a una amiga mía que quizás conozcas, se llama Rose. ¿Quieres que te la pase?... Oh, entiendo. Siento también quitarte tiempo. Nos vemos.- colgó y miró a Rose y al grupo con expresión de disculpa.- Lo siento pero está muy ocupado. Se disculpó y dijo que tal  
vez para la próxima pero estaba en un hospital viendo a los enfermos.  
-Oh, se entiende. Es triste no verlo pero es muy noble su labor.- justificó Rose y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, la maestra asintió ante esa noble respuesta.  
-Bueno, chicos. Vamos a sentarnos para comenzar las clases.- todos se sentaron en sus lugares y Lila detuvo a Rose un momento ya que ella se veía desanimada.

-No te sientas mal, Rose. Tiene una agenda ocupada, no puede estar en paseos o "citas". Deberías saber cómo va esto.

-Lo entiendo. Espero verle la próxima vez.- Rose se fue a su lugar y Lila se sentó con una sonrisa junto a Adrien.  
-Sabes, estoy segura que si hubieses dicho que asistirías, el príncipe nos hubiese dado un espacio de su agenda.  
-Lo dudo. Ambos tenemos agendas apretadas pero quien sabe, si hubieses dicho que ibas con Rose seguro te hubiese dado el sí.  
-Ya viste que ni siquiera pudieron hablar por teléfono. ¿Por qué cambiaría algo al contrario?  
-Tienes razón. Hubiese sido muy malo que Rose respondiera a la nada.- Lila se enderezó.  
-¿Que intentas decir?  
-¿Yo? Nada. Deberías poner atención en clases. Esto va para el siguiente examen.- Lila no dijo nada mas pero era más que obvio que Adrien no creía otra de sus mentiras y eso la hacía rabiar…

La realidad era otra con el príncipe Ali, hospedado en el hotel Le Grand Paris, este disfrutaba de su rato libre leyendo la más actual novela de vampiros juvenil.  
-Príncipe, deberá comer su almuerzo dentro de quince minutos y terminando nos dirigiremos hacia el hospital infantil tal y como solicitó para una visita breve para encontrarse con el alcalde y será guiado a un tour hacia... Príncipe, ¿me está escuchando? ¡Príncipe Ali!- Ali se asustó y dejó caer el libro.  
-¿Qué?- la asistente suspiró al tiempo que llegaba el servicio con el almuerzo.  
-Príncipe, estamos con la agenda a contrarreloj, he arreglado el horario para ir a los lugares que quería pero si no pone de su parte entonces deberemos quitar algunas cosas de la agenda.- tomó el libro del suelo y rodó los ojos dejándolo en una mesita.- Y por favor, lea las lecciones que tiene pendientes.- Ali la miró apenado.  
-Lo siento. ¿Crees que puedas invitar a mi amiga Rose a venir?  
-Si siguiera su horario podría tener tiempo pero me temo que el día de hoy no será posible. Tal vez mañana.  
-Pe-Pero le había prometido visitarla, no puedo romper esa promesa.  
-Coma y ya veremos, hasta ahora no ha puesto de su parte y estamos muy apretados. Deberé hacer varios ajustes nuevamente.- expresó con aire cansado para salir y el príncipe triste se levantó de su asiento y tomó el libro.  
-Oh, Rose. Como quisiera poder ser como Stephan, y tener los poderes para ir a verte.- sin poder preverlo, una mariposa oscura voló cerca, y entró en el libro que este sostenía.  
-Príncipe, he arreglado su agenda y he encontrado un hueco para...- al entrar al cuarto las cortinas estaban por completo cerradas dejando el lugar casi a oscuras.- ¿Príncipe?- avanzó un poco. La puerta se cerró lentamente detrás de ella sin hacer ruido, y sin poder verlo, a sus espaldas, unos brillantes ojos rojos resplandecieron en la oscuridad.

En la noche, Marinette estaba en su cama leyendo un párrafo de su libro, con una sonrisa boba en su cara.  
-Oh, cielos. Hay algo de Stephan que me recuerda tanto a Adrien. Guapo, caballeroso, amable.  
-¿Tú crees? A mí me parece que tiene algo de Chat Noir.  
-¿Pero qué dices, Tikki?  
-Bueno, es protector y algo gracioso, al igual que Chat Noir.  
-Pues ya que lo describes así es cierto. Aunque creo que si Adrien se pareciera a Chat con sus chistes gatastróficos y actitud coqueta me daría un ataque.  
-Quien sabe. Todo puede pasar.- Marinette se rió.  
-¡Claro que no! Eso sería... raro. En todas las formas posibles.- Tikki no dijo nada pero un ruido la alertó al igual que Marinette.- Vino de afuera.- Tikki se ocultó y Marinette se acercó a la ventana.  
Abrió con cuidado su ventana pero no vio nada. La cerró con cierta desconfianza, de repente la luz de su cuarto se apagó y ella se giró con el libro en mano como un escudo.  
-¿T-Tikki?- nada parecía moverse en la oscuridad, o eso creyó cuando algo pasó a su lado. Se giró pero no podía ver nada y la poca luz que entraba por su ventana no ayudaba a nada. Retrocedió, y su espalda chocó con algo. Sintió una respiración en su cabeza y al girarse se topó con dos grandes ojos verdes.  
-¡AH!  
-¡Auch!- la luz se encendió y Chat Noir estaba en el suelo con el libro en su cara.  
-¡Chat Noir!  
-Hola, purrincess. Menuda lectura fatal. ¿Entiendes?  
-¿Cómo te atreves a asustarme así?  
-Bueno, te vi leer este libro y pensé hacer una entrada digna de un vampiro.- imitó una voz grave.  
-Pues estoy tentada a echarte de aquí con un collar de ajos en el cuello.  
-El ajo es bueno para la salud.  
-Chat...  
-Vale, vale. Lo siento. Vine a visitarte, no a asustarte.  
-Y a comer algo, supongo.  
-Nunca me niego a las delicias que sirven.- al ver la cara seria de Marinette este sonrió.- Pero esta vez no vine con las manos vacías. Te juro que te gustara.  
-Vale. Deja aviso a mis padres que un gato esta aquí. Y tienes que bajar a saludarlos.  
-Por supuesto. Sin purroblema.- Marinette bajó y Chat Noir subió por la trampilla a tomar lo que había traído. Y al estar sola la habitación, la ventana se abrió lentamente.

La trampilla volvió a abrirse y Marinette se asomó.  
-Mis padres dicen que puedes bajar...- su cuarto de nuevo estaba a oscuras y rodó los ojos.- Chat Noir, esa broma no es graciosa si la haces por segunda vez.- en medio de la oscuridad pudo distinguir una silueta y terminó por subir.- Ya no gracioso. Voy a encender la luz.- la trampilla de repente se cerró con fuerza y en la oscuridad, vio unos brillantes ojos de un profundo color rojo que le hicieron ver que quien estaba allí no era su gatito. Encendió la luz y vio a un chico que no reconoció a la primera, sus vestimentas eran elegantes, de hecho recordó el estilo victoriano con adornos redondos de espolones de acero en el pecho, de pantalón y chaqueta larga con cola, con una camisa blanca, pañuelo de seda azul y una especie de crucifijo, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron sus ojos y sus largos colmillos.- ¡Aaaah!- esquivó lo que estaba segura era una mordida. Cayó al suelo cerca de su cesta de bolas de estambre y comenzó a lanzarlas contra aquel vampiro que casi se traga una de las bolas que quedó atorada en sus colmillos pero que se quitó y fue hacia Marinette.  
-¡Aléjate de esa damisela, vampiro de cuarta!- se interpuso Chat poniendo un ramo de tulipanes en vez de su bastón, error que ambos se dieron cuenta, Chat sonrió apenado y el vampiro destrozó el ramo. Chat en una vuelta hacia atrás le dio una merecida patada que lo lanzó al escritorio.- ¡Baja!- Chat tomó a Marinette y abrió la trampilla para que ella bajara y cerró detrás de ella.  
-Marinette, ¿qué es todo ese escándalo?- preguntó su madre y pudieron escuchar el ruido de la pelea por toda la habitación. Su madre la tomó de los hombros para alejarla y su padre las cubrió a ambas. Un fuerte ruido casi encima de ellos fue seguido de un silencio total. Para después ver caer en la sala a Chat Noir con el vampiro encima.  
-¡Chat Noir!- el vampiro fijó su vista en ella y lanzó a Chat Noir sobre la mesa donde ya estaba servido todo.  
-Tú, la chica de las coletas. Tú eres una de ellas.  
-¿D-De que hablas?  
-Tú estás con ella, sabes dónde puedo encontrar a mi reina. A mi dulce Rose.  
-¿Rose? ¿Quieres a Rose?- fue que Marinette al fin reconoció al vampiro.- Príncipe Ali.

-Mi nombre es Nosferaru insolente humana. Pero pronto Paris y sus habitantes serán convertidos en mis lacayos y mi Rose y yo estaremos juntos por siempre. Y necesito saber, donde está y tú vas a decírmelo al volverte mi sirviente.  
-¡Atrás!- se interpuso el señor Dupain con una barra de pan.- Esto es pan de ajo y sé cómo usarlo.- el vampiro retrocedió y furioso, se transformó en un vampiro frente a sus ojos, dejando caer algo y escapó por la ventana. Chat se levantó pero no pudo alcanzarlo.  
-Debo decir, señor que usted es mi héroe.- dijo Chat Noir con una sonrisa, pero Marinette tomó lo que se había caído y vio una foto vieja, donde salía ella con sus amigas, aquella foto le hizo sentir una profunda tristeza. Al acercarse a la ventana abre grande los ojos de la impresión.  
-Ah, Chat Noir, creo que deberías ver esto.- al asomarse este abre tan grande los ojos como Marinette. Decenas de murciélagos estaban sobrevolando la ciudad.

-Esto parece sacado de una película.- hizo retroceder a Marinette y se giró para ver a los Dupain-Cheng.- Les pido que se queden aquí mientras pasa todo, señor Dupain, si tiene más ajo se lo agradeceré mucho.- el señor sonrió.  
-Estás en el lugar correcto, cualquier ingrediente aquí lo tenemos.- le dieron a Chat Noir un collar de ajos, un pan, y ajo en polvo. El felino confiado con tal armamento fue hacia la ventana.  
-Cierren bien cuando me vaya y... sugiero que Marinette se oculte en algún armario o el baño. Así no la encontrara.- Marinette asintió agradecida por aquella sugerencia.  
-Así lo haré. Y Chat Noir, el príncipe buscaba a Rose Lavillant, es una antigua compañera de clases, por favor, protégela, ella es una buena persona.- Chat Noir asintió.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes.

-Les deseo suerte a ti y a Ladybug.- Chat asintió y salió por la ventana, dedicándole una última mirada a la familia antes de irse.- Voy a encerrarme en el baño como dijo Chat. Ustedes escóndanse también. Me llevo esto.- dijo tomando un collar de ajo y más ajo en polvo. Se encerró en su baño y suspiró, para su alegría vio a Tikki por la ventana del baño y esta la traspasó.  
-Me alegra verte Tikki, me asusté mucho.  
-Con todo el desastre que hicieron en tu cuarto pude escabullirme.  
-No quiero pensar en mi cuarto ahora, Chat necesitara ayuda. Pero primero…- Marinette puso en Tikki algo de ajo en polvo.

-¡Marinette!- se quejó Tikki cuando esta la espolvoreó un poco más.  
-Lo siento, Tikki, pero es una medida preventiva, por si acaso. Tikki, Transfórmame.- Ladybug salió por la diminuta ventana del baño y miró al cielo.- Buscaba a Rose, eso quiere decir que Rose no está en su casa. ¿Dónde estará?- Ladybug corrió por los tejados donde en poco dio alcance a Chat Noir.- Parece ser que tenemos una noche muy tenebrosa, gatito.  
-La verdad no soy fan de los vampiros, pero espero que a estos les dé por beber salsa de tomate y no sangre.- llegaron hasta la cima del Grand Hotel donde los murciélagos rodeaban el lugar y en la azotea, Nosferatu hizo su aparición. Varios de los murciélagos se transformaron en personas, algunos eran compañeros de sus clases. Ladybug y Chat Noir se ocultaron en el edificio contiguo y con su bastón y yoyo hicieron un acercamiento.  
-¿Aún no han encontrado a mi reina? Al menos debe haber alguien que sepa dónde está.  
-Tal vez yo lo sé.- una mano se alzó y Sabrina junto con Alix y Kim se pusieron al frente.- Su reina gusta pasar tiempo con su mejor amiga, Juleka. Tengo entendido que vive cerca del Sena.  
-Bien. Entonces vayan a por ella.  
-No tan rápido.- encima de ellos, Chat Noir y Ladybug estaban listos para darles pelea.- Deberán pasar sobre nosotros antes de atreverse siquiera a volar.- Nosferatu sonrió arrogante.  
-Los grandes héroes de Paris, ni siquiera ustedes tienen posibilidad contra mi ejército. ¡Vayan a por ellos y quítenles sus miraculous!- los vampiros fueron a por ellos pero los dos héroes saltaron y los rociaron con el ajo en polvo. Nosfetaru retrocedió cubriéndose con su brazo.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Le tienen miedo a un sazonador?- se burló Chat Noir pero la gracia no les duró. Los murciélagos aleteaban alejando el ajo y unos cuantos se abalanzaron sobre de ellos.  
-¡Estos son murciélagos de verdad! ¡No les afecta el ajo!- exclamó Ladybug.  
-¡Aléjense de mi ratas voladoras!- los murciélagos les quitaron los ajos y el ajo en polvo, solo dejando el pan que Chat había con su cuerpo protegido. Nosfeatu sonrió.  
-Creo que se acaban de quedar sin sus armas.- los vampiros se acercaron lento a ellos y Ladybug hizo girar su yoyo y Chat antepuso el pan.

-No te creas. ¡Lucky Charm!- en sus manos cayó una vela aromática.

-Creo que necesitaremos ayuda.  
-Entonces opino que una retirada estratégica es lo mejor.  
-Opino lo mismo. ¡Arriba!- Chat Noir lanzo el pan y con su yoyo Ladybug lo hizo pedazos. Todos se horrorizaron ante este y los héroes aprovecharon para retirarse.  
-¡Vayan a por ellos!- la marca de la mariposa apareció.  
-Espera un poco Nosferaru. Manda a dos de tus lacayos. Si van con quien creo que van la discreción es primordial en tu misión.- Nosferatu hizo una señal y al chasquear los dedos, Sabrina y Wayhem hicieron una reverencia y se transformaron para seguirlos.

Corrieron hasta llegar al techo del maestro y revisaron que no hubiera nadie.  
-¿Es aquí?- miró Chat Noir curioso el lugar y Ladybug abrió una ventana para entrar al pasillo.  
-Sí, aquí vive el maestro. Chat Noir, en este punto te pediré que me des la espalda, debemos destransformárnos y que nuestros kwamis recarguen un poco, debemos estar al máximo.  
-Entiendo, aunque sabes, no me molestaría ver tu bello rostro sin mascara.  
-Bien sabes que no podemos.  
-Tenía que intentarlo.- los dos se dieron la espalda hasta tocarse.  
-/Transformación fuera/- dijeron a la vez y ambos kwamis se encontraron. Plagg olfateó a Tikki y se rió.  
-Mmmm, me gusta como hueles.  
-Oh, cállate, calcetín apestoso.  
-¿Miau? ¿Quién es el apestoso aquí? Creo que te llamaré 'pequeño ajo'.  
-¡No te atreverías!- los dos portadores se rieron de sus kwamis pero Marinette dio un paso al frente.  
-Mejor, coman, no tardo.- Tikki se fue ofendida con su portadora escuchando las risas de Plagg. Al escuchar una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, Adrien volteó.  
-No tardes, Marinette.  
El maestro Fu estaba ya en pijama, uno color verde con piñas impresas, y se dirigió al gramófono para poner el código.  
-La verdad es una sorpresa todo lo que está pasando. Vampiros. No recordaba un caso así desde hace años.  
-Ya me lo imagino, aunque hay algo en este que se me hace vagamente familiar.  
-¿Puede que tenga que ver con su objeto akumatizado?  
-El objeto... no tenía nada importante que no fuera una vestimenta victoriana y ¡claro! ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? ¡Luna nocturna!  
-¿El famoso libro de vampiros?  
-¡Ese! Se comporta y se ve casi como el vampiro del libro. El akuma debe estar en el libro, debe tenerlo en algún lugar del hotel.  
-Entonces debes tener cuidado de sus habilidades, convertir a gente en vampiros, mover cosas y la hidroquinésis.- Marinette parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió.  
-¿Hidroquinésis? ¿Cómo sabe usted eso?- el maestro vio de reojo en una esquina el libro mencionado.  
-Eh... Mis clientes gustan mucho hablar de eso. Como sea, ¿ya sabes a quien vas a necesitar para esta misión?-Marinette asintió y tomó el miraculous del zorro.  
-Lo tengo.  
Entre tanto Adrien estaba sentado en el suelo, cuando un aleteo le alarmó y al voltear vio a dos murciélagos en la ventana.  
-Oh, no. Plagg, Transfórmame.

-Menuda forma de interrumpir una comida.- Chat Noir salió cuando estos ya se estaban alejando. Este saltó y con un golpe de su bastón los hizo caer al techo. Marinette y el maestro los escucharon.  
-Oh, no...  
-Marinette, vas a necesitar esto.- el maestro fue a la cocina.  
-¿Qué es? ¿Alguna fórmula contra vampiros?  
-Oh, no. Mi cena.- dijo abriendo un recipiente plástico con empanadillas que tenían un potente olor a ajo. En el techo, Chat Noir peleaba contra Sabrina y Wayheim, quitándoselos de encima con su bastón.  
-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?- los dos le gruñeron y detrás de Chat Noir apareció Ladybug y esta desde el aire lanzó las empanadillas que cayeron en la boca de los dos que se desmayaron al instante.  
-Parece que no les gustó tu comida.- bromeó Chat Noir y ella le entrega otro recipiente.  
-No hay tiempo que perder. Nosferatu seguro ya ha enviado a alguien para ir por Rose Lavillant. Debes ir y protegerla.  
-¿Y tú a dónde vas?  
-Voy a por refuerzos. Cuidate y no dejes que te muerdan.- le guiñó y se fue.

En el barco de los Couffaine, Luka estaba con su guitarra cuando su teléfono sonó, extrañado contestó.  
-¿Diga?  
-¿Luka Couffaine? Quizás esto te suene raro pero habla Chat Noir, dime, ¿esta Rose Lavillant en tu barco?  
Rose y Juleka estaban en pijama, el de Rose era un vestido rosa y Juleka un conjunto de camisa y short color púrpura; las dos no paraban de suspirar dejando sus libros a un lado.  
-Oh, Stephan es tan romántico, hace lo que sea por estar con su amada, salvándola de sus enemigos.  
-Es cool.  
-¿Verdad que si? Es tan romántico.- Juleka vio a Rose y puso su mano en su espalda.  
-¿Aun estas triste por el príncipe?- Rose cambió su expresión.  
-Sí. Fue una pena, la verdad es que me había ilusionado mucho. Pero si está muy ocupado no hay nada que pueda hacer...- de repente la puerta se abre y la capitana y Luka entraron al cuarto.  
-¡Arriba, niñas! Que nos han avisado de un ataque al barco.- Luka cerró la puerta y en poco escucharon pasos encima de ellos. Cinco vampiros estaban caminando en cubierta buscando a Rose. Un silbido llamó su atención y Chat Noir desde el mástil los saludó con una traviesa sonrisa.  
-Buenas noches, servicio a domicilio~- Chat Noir lanzó algunas empanadillas y los vampiros chillaron molestos y asustados parados sobre el barandal. El héroe rio pero fue cuando vio que columnas de agua se alzaban detrás de cada vampiro y estos atacaron como proyectiles al  
felino que se movió en agiles movimientos esquivándolos con dificultad.- ¡Esto no creo que sea algo que hagan los vampiros normales!- Chat vio a dos entrar bajo la cubierta, reconociendo a Kim y Max, y al ir a por ellos es golpeado en el pecho por uno de los proyectiles tirándolo al suelo. Entre tanto abajo, los dos vampiros intentaron forzar la puerta del cuarto de Juleka.  
-¡Atrévanse a siquiera poner un pie aquí dentro y conocerán mi furia!- gritó la mujer con garrote en mano y Luka tenía su guitarra listo para arremeter también. Max y Kim sisearon pero Max salió por una ventana, dejando a Kim golpeando la puerta.  
Chat Noir alargó su bastón y sacó de allí a los tres vampiros que cayeron al agua. Bajó a cubierta y vio a Kim golpear fuerte abriendo la escotilla.  
-¡Esto no es personal!- con una doble patada lo lanzó al otro lado dejándolo en el suelo. Pero un grito hace que se gire y ve a Rose siendo sacada por la ventana por el vampiro Max. Al girarse vio que Kim tampoco estaba y al asomarse vio a los murciélagos llevarse a Rose.  
-Rayos...- llamó a Ladybug y esta le contestó.  
-¿Chat?  
-Lo siento, mi lady. Le han visto esa cara a este gato.  
-¿Hacia dónde van?  
-De vuelta al hotel.

-Entonces vamos para allá para rescatar a Rose y derrotar a Nosferatu.

-¿Pero cómo vamos a distraerlos si no pudimos acercarnos a este?  
-No te preocupes, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. No es la primera vez.- Chat sonrió desde el comunicador entre tanto Vulpine seguía a Ladybug con una mano en la boca.  
-Debiste dejarme al menos lavarme los dientes.  
-Créeme, estas perfecto para esta misión.

Cerca del hotel, Chat Noir estaba en una esquina oculto, mirando por algún lugar donde pudieran entrar y fue que Ladybug cayó frente a él.  
-Llegas a tiempo, bichito. Apenas y acaban de llegar esos mosquitos.- vio a Vulpine y notó que este se cubría la boca.- ¿Y puedo saber porque te cubres?  
-Estaba en una barbacoa coreana cuando todo ocurrió.- explicó Vulpine. Ladybug miró alrededor y vio la puerta trasera de servicio.  
-Muy bien, chicos, hora de trabajar.

Un par de vampiros vigilaban la puerta que estaba junto a un contenedor de basura. Chat Noir y Vulpine cayeron detrás de estos y con las empanadillas que aun tenían los desmayaron al ponérselos en su boca. Los dos héroes chocaron puños y echaron al contenedor a los dos vampiros. Ladybug abrió la puerta y los tres entraron al hotel. Escabulléndose y viendo el hotel invadido por completo, agachados y moviéndose con cuidado llegaron hasta las escaleras que por suerte estaban vacías. Subieron con cuidado hasta llegar a uno de los pisos principales. Se pegaron en la pared y Ladybug vio en una esquina a tres vampiros caminar hacia ellos, y fue que sintieron detrás de ellos a alguien jalándolos hacia un cuarto y cerrar la puerta.  
-¡Ladybug!- la inconfundible voz de Chloe casi fue un alivio para los héroes, casi.  
-¿Chloe? ¿Qué haces aquí? Es peligroso.- le reprendió Ladybug con autentica preocupación y eso hizo que Chloe gritara feliz.

-¡Ladybug, te preocupas tanto por mí!- la abrazó pero luego retrocedió al olfatearla.- Ugh, ¿qué es ese olor? Bah, no importa. ¿Vienes a traerme de vuelta mi miraculous?  
-Eh... lo siento, pero ya tenemos ayuda para esta misión.- Chloe vio a Vulpine y puso mala cara.  
-Oh...  
-Chloe, aun no contestas que haces aquí.-le dijo Chat Noir que también estaba preocupado por su amiga y Chloe giró su cabeza de modo despectivo.  
-Yo no te hablo a ti, gato pulgoso.  
-Chloe...- la llamó Ladybug y Chloe se dirigió a ella.  
-Vale, el príncipe comenzó a convertir a todo mundo en vampiro exclamando algo sobre súbditos y una reina y cuando me ofrecí a ser su reina, ¡me ha rechazado! ¡A mí! ¡Ni siquiera me consideró para ser un vampiro! ¿Te lo puedes creer?  
-Creo que fue lo mejor.- le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.- Ahora, quédate aquí mientras arreglamos esto.- fueron al balcón pero antes de eso, Chat sintió como Chloe jalaba su cola.  
-Tú y yo no hemos terminado pulgoso.  
-Miau, no saques las garras reina abeja. Que para tener tu miraculous ya sabes lo que debes hacer.  
-Yo no necesito cambiar, estoy perfecta así como estoy.- gruñó molesta y Chat movió los hombros.  
-Si eso piensas...  
-¡Mira gato...!- la puerta se abrió de golpe y allí vieron a un numeroso grupo de vampiros.

-Creo que tus gritos los alarmó.- le dijo Chat Noir a Chloe y todos los vampiros fueron contra los héroes que saltaron al siguiente piso y Chloe se interpuso.  
-¡No los tocaran! A menos que también me convierta en vampiro, así quizás me lo piense.- pero todos le pasaron de largo y siguieron a los héroes. Chloe parpadeó un par de veces antes de gritar.  
-¡¿Pero están de broma?!

Rose estaba asustada, los vampiros, o mejor dicho, los vampiros que eran sus amigos estaban rodeándola para que no escapara.  
-Vamos, chicos. Somos amigos. ¿Por qué me han traído aquí?  
-No te harán caso. Solo me obedecen a mi.- dijo Nosferatu entrando al cuarto y con un movimiento de mano estos los dejaron.  
-¿Pri-Príncipe Ali?  
-Ahora me llamo Nosferatu, querida. Y apenas tenga los aretes y el anillo, nadie podrá detenerme.  
-Pero, ¿por qué haces esto?  
-Sencillo. Quiero pasar mi eternidad contigo, Rose, estaremos donde tu desees, viajaremos y pasaremos momentos únicos y agradables, solos tu y yo ma belle Rose.  
-Qué curioso, casi sonaste como un personaje de un libro que estoy leyendo.  
-La realidad es mejor que la ficción, querida.- sonrió mostrando sus colmillos. La puerta se abre y entra la asistente del príncipe.  
-Amo, los intrusos han entrado y se dirigen hacia acá.  
-Llévenlos al salón. Allí no escaparan. Vamos, mi reina. Esto será algo digno de ver.

Los héroes habían perdido el factor sorpresa y los estaban acorralando por los pasillos hasta que llegaron al salón comedor donde en cada ventana había afuera murciélagos esperándoles. El ascensor detrás de ellos emitió el sonido de campana y Nosferatu salió con Rose.  
-Vaya, vaya. Al parecer no aprendieron lo de la última vez. Han entrado directo a la boca del lobo.  
-En realidad vinimos preparados.- dijo Ladybug confiada, con pocas empanadillas y puso a Vulpine al frente. Nosferaru se rió.  
-¿Esa es tu arma secreta?- la marca de la mariposa apareció.  
-Son todos tuyos, Nosferatu. Quítales sus miraculous ahora.  
-¡Vayan a por sus miraculous!- los vampiros fueron contra ellos. Pero Ladybug no se dejó intimidar.  
-¡Ahora, Vulpine!- el zorro abrió la boca y sopló, y quienes se acercaron pudieron oler un intenso olor a ajo. Todos se taparon las narices.  
-¿Que es esa peste?- exclamó Nosferatu y Vulpine sonrió.  
-¿Qué ocurre? Parece como si nunca hubiesen comido un buen kimchi*  
-¡Vayan a por ellos mis mascotas!- los murciélagos que estaban en el exterior escucharon la orden de su amo pero Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban listos.  
-¡No esta vez!- usando el yoyo y el bastón cerraron las ventanas impidiendo que entraran y molestando al akuma.  
-¡No los dejen escapar!- los vampiros fueron contra ellos, y Ladybug guardó la última empanadilla que tenía. La pelea era muy dispareja pero los héroes hacían lo mejor para quitárselos de encima. Chat Noir pateó una mesa y se quitó a varios de encima y Ladybug ató a tres y los lanzó contra otro grupo, viendo como Nosferatu intentaba llevarse a Rose.  
-Oh, no lo harás.- saltó sobre un par de vampiros que reconoció como Kim e Iván y luego apoyó su pie sobre la cabeza de Alya y tomó impulso para ir y golpear al akuma que soltó a Rose, luego vio a los tres vampiros que había pasado y no se veían para nada contentos.- Rose, ven conmigo.- tomó la mano de esta y corrieron hacia el cuarto del príncipe.  
Entre tanto, Vulpine se quitaba a todos los que podía, saltando y dejando que un par chocara contra ellos y soplando a otro que se desmayó.  
-¿Quién más? Vamos, que apenas estoy calentando.- grande fue su sorpresa de ver a Juliet, la chica le mostró sus colmillos en clara amenaza.  
-Oh, la, la~- este se acercó y la tomó de la barbilla.- Hermosa vampiresa tengo honor de conocer, ¿qué te parece si tú y yo damos un paseo nocturno para conocernos mejor, cherie?- las pupilas de la vampira se encogieron y esta se giró cubriéndose la nariz y huyó chillando del lugar, dejando a Vulpine congelado y comprobando su potente aliento a ajo.  
-¿Por qué a miiiii?- exclamó frustrado.

-Mala suerte galán.- le dijo Chat Noir que con su bastón se quitó a uno.

Entre tanto Ladybug y Rose llegaron al cuarto del príncipe y Ladybug comenzó a buscar el libro.  
-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está?- vio un cuadro un poco fuera de lugar y al quitarlo vio una caja fuerte.  
-Genial, justo cuando necesito a Chat Noir. ¿Cuál podría ser su contraseña?  
-Yo creo saberla.- Rose pegó oreja a la caja fuerte y comenzó a manipular a la caja. El click de esta abrirla fue una sorpresa para Ladybug.  
-¿Cómo le hiciste?  
-El príncipe Ali tiene como contraseña la fecha en la que comenzó su carrera altruista, siempre dice que es el mejor día de su vida.- suspiró enamorada.- Es tan bueno.  
-Pues vamos a regresarlo a su estado anterior.- tomó el libro para romperlo pero algo pasaba, era como si un campo de fuerza impidiera que lo rompiera.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no se rompe?  
-Oh, cielos. Debe haber usado la habilidad de Protección del capítulo 17, este impide que su amada algún objeto sufra daño alguno.  
-¿Ya vas por ese capítulo?- le preguntó sorprendida y escucharon la puerta intentando ser forzada. Entre las dos pusieron un sillón y un tocador.- Eso no los detendrá por mucho. ¡Lucky Charm!- fue una gran sorpresa al atrapar una enorme máquina de escribir.- ¿Una máquina de escribir? ¿Y qué voy a hacer con esto?- miró alrededor, un diario, el libro, la máquina de escribir, Rose y la empanadilla faltante.- ¡Eso es!- dejó la máquina de escribir en el suelo, tomó una hoja del diario y la arrancó comenzando a escribir.-Rose voy a necesitar tu ayuda.- dijo dándole la empanadilla  
y Rose confusa la tomó en sus manos viendo a Ladybug escribir lo mas rápido posible.

En el gran salón los dos héroes habían sido rodeados por completo. Vulpine y Chat Noir se pusieron espalda con espalda.  
-¿No puede tu mal aliento ahuyentarlos?  
-No te burles y ya no puedo, uno de esos me ha echado una copa de agua.- vieron a los vampiros mostrar sus colmillos listos para lanzarse sobre ellos.  
-Espera, ¿aún no has usado tu poder?- Vulpine sonrió amplio.  
-Oh, tengo algo bueno en mente. ¡Mirage!- el brillo naranja iluminó el lugar y los vampiros habian cerrado los ojos, y al abrirlos se vieron con orejas y grandes dientes de conejos. Frente a ellos había una gran mesa con utensilios de cocina y detrás de esta salieron Chat Noir y Vulpine con blancos e impolutos uniformes y sombreros de chef. Chat Noir sonrió ampliamente.  
-¡Bon nuit! Parece que tenemos a muchos conejos.  
-¡Perfecto! Llegan a tiempo para la cena.- dijo Vulpine que de detrás de su espalda sacó un gran cuchillo y un trinche de cocina.- ¿Qué eliges? ¿Rabo o cabeza?- Chat Noir sacó filo al cuchillo con el trinche que ahora también tenía en sus manos.  
-Siempre me ha gustado la cabeza. Bon appetite.- todos palidecieron y gritaron saliendo despavoridos del lugar. La ilusión terminó y los dos chocaron puños entre risas.

La puerta de la habitación de Ali estaba a punto de ceder. Ladybug buscó en el libro un capítulo en especial y al encontrarla colocó la página del diario entre esta y cerró.  
-¿Lista Rose?- ella asiente nerviosa y la puerta al fin cede. Alya, Kim e Iván entraron y rápidamente sujetan a Ladybug. Nosferatu entró con una amplia y burlona sonrisa.  
-Fuiste demasiado confiada, Ladybug. Ahora te enseñare lo que le pasa a quienes osan dañar a mi futura reina.  
-Vale, tienes razón, pero primero, ¿no tienes que hacer algo primero?- dijo señalando a Rose con la cabeza y el akuma iba a abrir la boca pero se detuvo. A Ladybug no le pasó por alto un pequeño brillo purpura entre las hojas el libro y el akuma sonrió.  
-Por supuesto, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?- este se acercó a Rose.- Mi recompensa, un beso de mi querida Rose.- Hawk Moth desde su guarida comenzó a discutir.  
-¡No! Quítale su miraculous ahora mismo.- el akuma siseó molesto.  
-Ten cuidado, Hawk Moth porque también puedes terminar como mi lacayo, ¿o crees que no me he asegurado de eso antes?- entonces Hawk Moth se dio cuenta que varios figuras de ojos rojos lo observaban desde la ventana. Ya sin interrupciones, Nosferatu se acercó a los labios de su chica, poco a poco para darle el deseado beso, cuando Rose pone su mano entre sus labios e introduce la  
empanadilla en su boca.  
-Devuélveme a mi príncipe, Hawk Moth.- el claro sonido de tragado se escuchó y Nosferatu retrocedió sujetándose el cuello.  
-¡NOOOOOoooo...!- su voz se debilitó y cayó desmayado. Ladybug aprovechó para saltar sobre sus captores y con su yoyo golpearlos. Los dos héroes restantes llegaron y vieron al akuma tirado en el suelo con las manos en el cuello.  
-Eso si fue un beso mortal.- dice Vulpine a Chat Noir y este sonríe.  
-Chat.- Ladybug le lanza el libro.- ¿Un buen libro para pasar el rato?  
-Lo siento mi lady, pero me gustan más los clasicos. Cataclysm.- el libro se deshizo en sus manos, y el akuma voló intentando escapar.  
-Alto ahí bicho travieso.- abrió su yoyo y lo hizo girar para lanzarlo y atraparlo.- Yo te libero del mal... ¡Te tengo!- enseguida liberó a la pequeña mariposa blanca.- Adiós pequeña mariposa. ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- alzó la máquina de escribir y en poco todos los daños se habían reparado y las personas estaban en sus camas pensando que fue una pesadilla, incluyendo a la horda de vampiros que estaba a punto de atacar a Hawk Moth. Y el príncipe Ali regresó a la normalidad.  
-¿Qué ocurrió?  
-/¡Bien hecho!/- chocaron puños Ladybug y Chat Noir. 

Hawk Moth suspiró, se hubiese visto en aprietos pero al final todo salió bien.  
-Esto no ha acabado, pronto escribiré un nuevo capítulo de esta historia y antes de que se den cuenta sus miraculous serán míos y podré cumplir mi deseo. Solo esperen y verán.- apretó su puño  
mirando a la luna llena y dejando que las mariposas revolotearan a su alrededor.

A la mañana siguiente, Marinette ayudaba en la panaderia, estaba frente al mostrador acomodando unos croissants y la campanilla de la puerta se escuchó.  
-Bueno días. ¿En qué puedo...? ¡Adrien!  
-Buen día, Marinette. Tengo una sesión en el parque y quise aprovechar para verte y poder seguir hablando del libro.- dijo rascándose nervioso tras la nuca.  
-Oh, bueno, en realidad he dejado el libro.  
-¿Cómo? Pero, ¿por qué?- preguntó sorprendido.  
-Digamos que prefiero soñar con alguien real que con un personaje de ficción.- Adrien sonrió.  
-Me alegro mucho, pero ¿podrías ayudarme con el interrogatorio que me pondrá Alya?- Marinette ríe al verlo en apuros.  
-Sera un placer.- la campanilla de la puerta vuelve a sonar y para sorpresa de ambos ven a Rose y Juleka.  
-Hola, Marinette.  
-Hola.  
-Chicas, hola, ¿que se les ofrece?  
-Nosotros vinimos para agradecerte. Luka nos contó que Chat Noir llamó pero que tú fuiste quien le pidió alertarnos.  
-¿Chat Noir les dijo eso?- Adrien sonrió sin que Marinette lo notara.- Bueno, como sea, me alegra que estén bien. ¿Y qué pasó con el príncipe Ali?  
-Oh, pues tras lo ocurrido su agenda se hizo muy ocupada y no podremos vernos. Ni siquiera para mostrarle la ciudad.- dijo Rose triste.  
-Lo siento mucho, Rose. Si pudiera hacer algo...- dijo Adrien sintiéndose mal por lo ocurrido pero Marinette tras pensarlo sonríe.  
-Tal vez haya una forma.- dijo para confusión de los presentes.  
El príncipe Ali escuchaba a su asistente acerca de su apretada agenda mientras se dirigían a su siguiente destino, el príncipe revisaba unas cosas en su tableta cuando un video llegó.  
-Salut, príncipe.- saludó Rose desde el otro lado de la pantalla.- El día de hoy te enviaré videos donde mostraré alguna de las maravillas de Paris que los turistas pasan por alto y que la próxima vez podrás ver en persona.- el príncipe sonrió viendo ese video mientras que en otra parte Rose grababa otro video con ayuda de Marinette y Juleka, y ya más tarde podría ayudar a Adrien a que pueda pasar el interrogatorio de Alya ese lunes en la escuela, contenta de estar con esa persona que hace latir su corazón en la vida real.

... 

_*****_ _ **El**_ _ **kimchi**_ _ **es una**_ _ **preparación fermentada**_ _ **de origen coreano confeccionada a base de diferentes vegetales sazonados con diferentes especias, su ingrediente especial es el ajo, así que si no soportas el ajo esta será tu kriptonita… como la mía DX**_

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, dejen review, uno por persona, en serio, nada de tomatazos y un pequeño spoiler es que en la próxima no habrá akumas! En cambio veremos el talento de Marinette y a Lila metiendo cizaña como siempre, ¿lo conseguirá? ¿Marinette revelará sus mentiras? ¿Y qué hace Adrien a punto de darle un beso a Lila? ¿Y quién se está besando?... Creo que me pasé, COMO SEA, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	11. Arriba el telón

**Hola a todos! He aquí otro capítulo de esta historia que agradezco con el alma que estén apoyando mucho. Y bueno, quiero agradecer a todos por su apoyo, me ha ido muy bien en todo lo que he hecho y chicos, daré todo de mí en cada palabra que escriba. Y bueno, ya in más que decir aparte de agradecemos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 11.  
Arriba el telón.

En el instituto François Dupont, las clases comenzaban, los alumnos al escuchar la campana se sentaron en sus sitios y los maestros de cada grupo entraron a sus clases.  
-Buenos días a todos.- saludó la profesora Bustier a todos que contestaron animados.- Antes de comenzar como siempre a darse cumplidos unos a otros antes de la clase tengo un anuncio que dar. La próxima semana habrá un evento para que cada salón presente una obra de teatro.- todos se miraron a la vez. Entre tanto, el otro grupo escuchaba atento a la maestra Mendeleiev.  
-Estas obras son para presentar a grupos de colegios que vienen de visita al instituto. Por ello se pide que la obra sea un cuento para los niños.- una mano se alzó.- ¿Si, joven Anciel?  
-¿Puede ser cualquier cuento?  
-En efecto.- esta vez otra mano se alza.- Adelante, joven Le Blanc.  
-¿Hay premio para el mejor?- en el otro grupo, Nino había hecho la misma pregunta y la señorita Bustier asintió.  
-Por supuesto. Se someterá a votación la mejor obra y el grupo que gane tendrá como premio un viaje a la playa.- todos aplaudieron y exclamaron felices.- Calma chicos. Sé que harán un gran trabajo ganen o pierdan, esto es para divertirse.- en el otro grupo, Marinette alzó la mano.  
-¿Cuándo podemos iniciar?  
-Ahora mismo, vamos a sugerir un cuento y lo someteremos a votación.- y al mismo tiempo las maestras sonrieron a sus alumnos.  
-/Pase lo que pase les deseo suerte/

En la hora del almuerzo, Adrien se sentó en la mesa junto a Marinette y sus amigos.  
-Hola, chicos. ¿Ya les hablaron sobre la obra de teatro?  
-F-Fue lo primero que se habló al entrar.- le respondió Marinette intentando no balbucear y Ondine le da un pequeño empujón para que siente más cerca de Adrien.- ¿Y qué obra han escogido?- preguntó Marinette.  
-La Bella Durmiente. ¿Y ustedes?  
-El abrigo de todos colores.- respondió Claude.- Muchos harán los cuentos clásicos, gracias a nuestros genios literarios escogimos esa.  
-Es un buen cuento. Qué envidia. ¿Y ya escogieron que harán?- esta vez Juliet contestó.  
-Estamos en ello, ¿y ustedes?- Marinette miró interrogante a Adrien y este iba a responder cuando una voz se hizo presente.  
-¡Adrichoo!- Chloe abrazó a Adrien por detrás.- ¿Verdad que tú serás el príncipe que me despertara de mi sueño?- se sentó a su lado empujando a Marinette, no importando las quejas de los otros al recorrerse y Claude casi casi de su asiento.  
-Chloe, los papeles todavía no se eligen y dudo que yo vaya a ser el príncipe.  
-Tonterías, tú serás el príncipe y yo tu hermosa princesa a la que despertarás de su eterno sueño.- Claude susurró a sus amigas.  
-¿Y no pueden dejar esta princesa en su sueño eterno?- las chicas se rieron a lo bajo pero fue perfectamente audible para Chloe que los miró furiosa.  
-¿Y ustedes qué? De seguro harán una obra patética.  
-Te equivocas Chloe.- le dijo Marinette con esa confianza única que sacaba como Ladybug.- A diferencia de ustedes no nos hemos ido por los cuentos clásicos que muchos otros repetirán. Así que veremos cuantas bellas durmientes veremos ese día, los pobres niños seguro se aburrirán.

-¿Y a quién le importan esos mocosos?- respondió de forma despectiva y Adrien suspiró evicando su paciencia.  
-Chloe, te pido por favor que no intentes provocar una pelea, ya tengo suficiente contigo y Lila.  
-Es cierto, Chloe.- dijo Lila que se acercaba a la mesa con sus amigas a su lado.- No deberías hablar así, sino mostrar la educación de elite que tienes. Además ya se escogieron los papeles.- Chloe se levantó con los puños a los costados.  
-¿A qué hora lo hicieron?- Alya rodó los ojos.  
-Cuando saliste a toda velocidad sin escuchar a nadie. Y Adrien fue escogido como el príncipe.- declaró con una sonrisa.  
-Y yo como la princesa.- declaró Lila.- A mí es a quien despertaras con un beso de amor.- la imagen de ver a Adrien besando a Lila en la obra hizo que Marinette perdiera el aliento y apretara con fuerza su lata de soda. Adrien tenía la boca abierta.  
-Pero ¿no dijeron que la votación seria después del receso?- esta vez Rose contesto.  
-Sí, pero Lila, sugirió a nuestra delegada que podrían hacer la votación para los papeles para no interrumpir la siguiente clase que nos toca con la señorita Mendeleiev.

-Y ya sabemos cómo es de gruñona con cosas que no son referentes a su clase.- suspiró Lila pero ese comentario no agradó Marinette y sus amigos que miraron a Lila molestos, ya que si bien la profesora era un tanto especial, Marinette había aprendido que era una maestra que se preocupaba por cada uno de sus alumnos. Chloe en cambio parecía a punto de estallar.

-Que conveniente.- siseó Chloe y Lila solo movió los hombros.  
-Te lo hubiera dicho siendo la sub-delegada Chloe pero saliste tan rápido...- Chloe casi se le iba encima a Lila de no ser porque Adrien la sujetó por detrás. Lila le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a Marinette que la miraba con clara molestia.  
-¿Y tú, Marinette? ¿Qué obra han escogido los de tu grupo?- Marinette iba a responder pero Ondine se adelantó.  
-Una obra mucho mejor que la de ustedes.- respondió rodeando con su brazo a Marinette y Claude miró a las ex amigas de su compañera con una sonrisa zorruna.  
-Y con Marinette en nuestro grupo, nuestros trajes serán mejores que lo de cualquiera, después de todo es una genio de la costura.- aquello hizo que las chicas se miraran entre sí, ya que era verdad que Marinette era la mejor en cuanto a vestuario. Alya agitó su mano en un gesto despectivo.  
-Nada tiene que ver el vestuario sino la historia y el talento. Y nosotros tenemos una buena historia y mucho más talento que puede reemplazar unos simples vestidos.- los del grupo de Marinette se miraron entre si y asintieron a la vez con decisión. Claude volvió a responder con esa sonrisa y se puso los brazos tras la cabeza en una pose relajada.  
-Entonces suerte, esperamos que su versión de la Bella Durmiente sea mejor que la de los otros grupos que harán la miiiiisma obra.

-Espero que los niños no se aburran, pero sí, suerte.- soltó Ondine jugando con la pajilla de su refresco y Juliet picó un poco de fruta.  
-Desear suerte en una obra es de mala suerte. Más bien les deseamos que se rompan una pierna.- Lila notó la incertidumbre de todas y esta fingió estar tranquila.  
-Haremos lo posible. También les deseamos suerte. Nos vemos en clases, Adrien y en los ensayos.- recalcó lo últimom mirando de reojo a Marinette y se fue con sus amigas. Adrien soltó a Chloe  
que se fue furiosa siendo seguida por Sabrina. Adrien vio a Nino saludarlo y este sonrió a Marinette en disculpa.  
-Lo siento, chicos. Los veo luego. Hasta pronto, Marinette.- tomó su bandeja y Nino apenas iba a hablar, Adrien lo tomó del brazo para guiarlo fuera del lugar. Marinette se levantó de su asiento.  
-Voy un momento al baño. No tardo.- salió con una sonrisa forzada y al entrar al baño, esperó que unas chicas salieran antes de exhalar un bufido furiosa.- ¡Como quisiera dejarla colgada de cabeza!- abrió el bolso para ver a Tikki.- ¿Puedes creerlo? Qué cara tiene.  
-Lo escuché, pero también a Adrien que no parecía entusiasmado.  
-Eso parece. Pero aun así, de solo pensar que esa mitómana va a aprovechar para besar a Adrien ¡me pone furiosa!- exclamó agarrando un rollo de papel y apretarlo en sus manos imaginando que era el cuello de Lila.  
-Marinette, ¿estás bien?- tocó Ondine antes de abrir la puerta y Marinette cerró su bolso antes de que entraran Ondine y Juliet.  
-Hola chicas.  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Juliet.  
-Sí, estoy bien, solo un poco... molesta.- dijo deshaciéndose del rollo de papel pero ante las miradas de sus amigas suspira.- Vale, no estoy tan bien.- admitió bajando los hombros y Ondine le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.  
-Ánimo, seguro que Adrien ya pensará en algo.  
-¿Tú crees?  
-Obvio, ¿viste su cara? Seguro preferiría besar una bolsa de basura antes que a esa chica.- le guiñó y Marinette rió.  
-Gracias, chicas.  
-No hay de qué, todo por mi ship preferido.  
-¿Tu ship?  
-Claro, el Adrinette, Adrien y Marinette, ustedes son perfectos juntos. Adrien el perfecto caballero, amable y humilde a pesar de su posición social ¡Son perfectos! ¿A que si, Juliet?- la joven de rizos juntó sus dedos desviando la mirada.  
-Eh... en realidad, yo soy más del MariChat.- las dos chicas la miraron con grandes ojos.  
-/¿Qué?/  
-Es que las veces que les he visto juntos, y el detalle de la carta… Creo que la tenacidad y su actitud protectora van más con Marinette.  
-El Adrinette es mejor y está más cerca de ella. Y Chat Noir solo tiene ojos para Ladybug, ya hasta se besaron.  
-No digo que sea fácil o difícil, pero no se ha visto otro acercamiento de parte de Ladybug desde entonces, pero creo que Chat Noir sería un novio muy atento. Apuesto que es del tipo que lleva ramos de flores.- Marinette no podía negarlo, su madre estaba contenta con el ultimo ramo de tulipanes que llevó en su última visita, y ese beso parecía volver a atormentar su consciencia...  
-Imposible.- se rió Ondine.- Es una pareja imposible.  
-Me gustan las parejas improbables, pero no imposibles.- contestó Juliet. Marinette se rió al ver a sus amigas discutir quien era mejor partido para ella y las abrazó rodeándolas con sus brazos colgándose de ellas.  
-Mejor vamos a terminar el almuerzo antes de que se declaren la guerra.- y entre risas y bromas regresaron a la cafetería. Entre tanto Adrien…

-¿Pero por qué yo?- preguntó Adrien un poco molesto, deseando golpearse contra la mesa al ser el príncipe y ni siquiera enterarse de ello.  
-Viejo, lo siento. Te fuiste tan rápido que cuando Lila sugirió la votación tú ya debías estar buscando a Marinette.- Adrien suspiró.

-¿Y no puede ser alguien más?  
-Kim se propuso pero Lila fue muy enfática que tu cubrías a la perfección el papel del príncipe y que sería mejor puesto que eres modelo.  
-Nino, es que no lo entiendes.  
-Claro que si.- le cortó y le sonrió.- Te gusta mucho Marinette y la idea de besar a otra chica te hace sentir mal.  
-Si te soy sincero, más bien son nauseas.- dijo mirando hacia las chicas de su salón que no paraban de hablar de la obra.  
-Qué hermoso.- comenzó Rose.- Un príncipe que va por su princesa a pesar de los peligros.  
-Lo sé. Es tan heroico.- dijo Mylene que luego vio a Lila.- Estoy segura que como princesa te verás preciosa.  
-Oh, chicas, por favor. Me va a hacer sonrojar.- Chloe rechinaba los dientes ante esa falsa humildad.  
-Chica, haremos de esta obra inolvidable.- dijo Alya y todas comenzaron a hablar a la vez. Entre tanto, Iván veía a Mylene y tras un suspiro hizo unos garabatos en una hoja de papel que luego rayó frustrado.  
La campana sonó e Iván se despidió de Mylene que se fue a planear lo de la obra con sus amigas. Pero al bajar las escaleras algo llamó su atención, era Marinette que hablaba con Claude que tenía un libro en mano.  
-¿Te lo has leído?  
-Sí, completo.  
-Muy bien, ahora ve y habla con ella, ya conoces el plan.  
-Pero ¿y si digo algo erróneo?  
-No lo harás, confía en ti y si lo haces pídele que te lo explique. Estará encantada de verte interesado.- Claude suspiró y asintió con mayor confianza.  
-Deséame suerte, enana.  
-¡Oye!- Claude fue a donde Juliet que estaba saliendo de la biblioteca y tras unos momentos de tensión, Marinette vio con gusto como Juliet asentía con una clara sonrisa y caminaban juntos fuera de la escuela. Estaba segura que eran la pareja perfecta. Se dio la vuelta y se topó de cara con Iván que la miraba con ceño fruncido.  
-Ah... lo siento. Fue sin querer.- retrocedió un paso deseosa de irse e Iván suavizó su expresión.  
-Vi lo que hiciste con ese chico.  
-¿E-En serio?- Iván bajó la mirada apenado.  
-Yo... ¿podemos hablar?- eso sorprendió a Marinette, pero no pudo negarse al ver la expresión triste de este.

Entre tanto en la mansión Agreste, Adrien cerró un estuche de costura y sonrió confiado.  
-Esto de seguro le encantará.  
-¿Y cómo se lo vas a dar? ¿Cómo Chat Noir o como Adrien?  
-Chat Noir lo hará. Tengo que ganar puntos con ella si quiero conquistarla y así revelar mi identidad.  
-O sea que vas a hacer que se enamore de tus dos partes provocándole dolores de cabeza. Menudo plan el tuyo.- Adrien lo vio ahora preocupado.  
-¿Crees que hago mal?  
-Es mi opinión pero deberías acercarte a ella siendo quien eres y no como dos personas diferentes.  
-Tal vez tengas razón. Además, no es como si no pudiera enamorarla, ya lo logré una vez, aunque no teníamos idea de quienes éramos. Estoy seguro de hacerlo dos veces. No importa si le gusta Luka, haré que Marinette guste de mí. Pero hoy, Chat Noir le llevará un presente que estoy seguro le encantará.

Marinette e Iván habían ido al parque cerca del colegio y el silencio que estaba entre ambos empezaba a incomodar muchísimo a Marinette.  
-Bueno... ¿qué es lo que necesitas?  
-Yo... primero quisiera disculparme. Me he portado mal contigo cuando yo hago cosas similares; si empujaste a Lila ya es cosa tuya, yo también pierdo el control y golpeo a Kim a veces.  
-Que yo no... olvídalo. Acepto tus disculpas. Pero ¿que querías decirme?  
-El día de la obra es un día muy importante para mí, va a ser el aniversario del primer beso que le di a Mylene y quisiera celebrarlo.- Marinette no pudo evitar enternecerse, Iván podía ser tosco pero por dentro era como un osito de peluche.  
-Awww, eres muy tierno Iván.  
-Lo malo es que no sé qué hacer.  
-Oh, bueno, ¿tienes algunas ideas?- Iván le dio el papel arrugado.- Veamos... algunas cosas son muy buenas y... espera, ¿qué escribiste aquí?  
-La taché por ser una idea tonta. Se me ocurrió con todo lo de la obra y…  
-¡Pero no lo es! ¡Esto es tan, tan TAN ROMÁNTICO! ¡LO TENGO!- se levantó de un salto.- Iván, vas a darle a Mylene el mejor aniversario ¡de la vida!

Esa noche la máquina de coser estaba trabajando a su máxima potencia. Se limpió la frente y Tikki le acercó una manzana.  
-Deberías descansar un poco, Marinette. Desvelarte no es bueno.  
-Tienes razón.- se estiró en su asiento.- Me daré un buen baño y... ¡Oh, no!- miró entre sus cosas y comenzó a buscar.- Tikki, no tengo listón. Tendré que ir mañana después de clases, voy a tener menos tiempo para trabajar.- dijo con desgana cuando escuchó el repiqueteo de una garra en su ventana, Tikki se escondió rápidamente y al abrir la ventana, Chat Noir estaba con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Buenas noches, princesa. Es una hermosa noche para pasear, ¿no crees?  
-Buenas noches, Chat Noir. ¿Vienes a por un bocadillo nocturno?  
-Esta noche no. Solo vine a verte.  
-¿A mí?- Chat le tendió la caja que tenía y la tomó entre sus manos dejándole espacio al felino de entrar a su cuarto que se quedó sentado en el marco de la ventana.- Tus padres y tu han sido muy buenos conmigo y quería regalarte algo especial, como te gustan esas cosas de la moda, bueno, espero que te guste.- al abrir la caja los ojos de Marinette brillaron, listones, hilos, encajes, todo un nuevo set de material de costura.  
-¡Chat Noir! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Gracias!- le abrazó de verdad agradecida, sorprendiéndolo un poco.- ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces!- este correspondió y luego vio las telas y los dibujos en la mesa de trabajo.  
-Vaya, al parecer llegué cuando estabas ocupada.  
-En realidad justo ahora iba a descansar.- Chat miró los bocetos pegados a la pared.  
-Son preciosos.  
-Gracias, espero que a todos les guste. Son para una obra.  
-Estoy seguro que los amaran, son dignos de una princesa. Pero ¿no crees que es demasiado trabajo?  
-Haré una parte en la escuela y otra aquí. Mis compañeros se ofrecieron a ayudarme.- Chat sonrió.  
-Pues cuando quieras con gusto puedo también ayudarte.  
-¿Y dejar que tus garras toquen la tela? Olvídalo.- los dos se rieron y Chat la vio con ternura, era perfecta, esa chica valiente que a veces podía ser insegura pero que al final daba la cara era adorable.  
-Te lo juro, soy muy bueno cuando me lo propongo.  
-Entonces te tomaré la palabra. Gracias Chat Noir.  
-Lo que sea por ti, princess.- hizo una reverencia sin apartar los ojos de los azules de Marinette.

Los días pasaban y los alumnos preparaban sus obras en las clases y periodos de tiempo permitidas. Marinette ponía todo su empeño en los vestidos y sus amigos le ayudaban en cosas sencillas como cortar o despejar el área de trabajo. Los delegados se les fue dada una lista delas obras que se iban a hacer y Alya y Chloe como delegadas vieron con horror que otras tres clases harían la Bella Durmiente. Iván, Kim, Nathaniel y Alix hacían el escenario; Mylene, Juleka y Rose ayudaban en los ensayos y Max, Alya y Nino se dedicaban a lo que seria música y guión. Chloe y Lila habían conseguido el vestuario mirándose mutuamente con rivalidad. Pero ante todo ese ajetreo, Iván veía a Mylene y anotaba ciertas cosas que escuchaba cuando pasaba cerca de ella y se lo pasaba a Marinette. Y en la clase de Marinette las cosas eran similares, todos tenían un papel importante y conseguían lo necesario para la obra, como por ejemplo, gracias a Juliet que había traido un gran abrigo peludo que casi la hunde Marinette podía completar la pieza principal de la obra, y Ondine y Claude estaban de un lado para otro ayudando en cualquier cosa posible. Los ensayos eran otra cosa, mientras que en el grupo de Marinette, Claude y Aurore se ceñían a sus papeles como la princesa y el príncipe, Adrien tenía predicamentos con Lila que buscaba a toda costa ensayar el beso que la despertaría del embrujo y lograba zafarse gracias a Nino que intervenía a tiempo haciendo enfadar a la italiana.

Faltaban un par de días para estrenar la obra, y fue pasaría algo que no previeron. Rose y Mylene pasaban por el salón de Marinette con material en mano, y quedaron pasmadas al ver los hermosos vestidos en los que Marinette había puesto tanto empeño, quedando boquiabiertas, si esos fueran los vestidos del cuento de seguro serían los originales, todos eran largos, uno blanco, otro amarillo y el último azul claro, definitivamente eran dignos vestidos de princesas. Regresaron cuando Lila se estaba probando el vestido, de color rosa y blanco muy parecido a la versión de película.  
-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo?  
-Te ves preciosa, Lila- le dijo Alya- Tendremos a la mejor Bella durmiente de todas.  
-Te queda bien.- dijo Alix no tan interesada en el tema de los vestidos.  
-Gracias. Adrien, ¿qué opinas de mi vestido?- le preguntó al rubio que estaba acomodándose las mangas de aquel incomodo disfraz de príncipe.  
-Ah, pues te queda bien.  
-Oh, Adrien, eres tan lindo.- en ese momento entraron las chicas.  
-¡No lo van a creer!- exclamó Rose apenas verlas.  
-¿Que ocurre chicas?- preguntó Alya y Mylene y Rose comenzaron a hablar intercalándose en ese orden.  
-Pasamos por el salón del otro grupo trayendo las cosas para escena.  
-Y fue que vimos los vestidos de su obra.  
-¡Son preciosos!  
-Son increíbles. Lo mejor que he visto.- todo mundo las escuchaba con atención y Adrien sintió orgullo por Marinette que había puesto todo su empeño en ello y bien lo podía constatar al ir a ayudarla algunas noches. Algunos se vieron entre sí y Chloe rodó los ojos.  
-Por favor, no hay de qué preocuparnos. Los trajes que conseguí gracias a mi papi son de lo mejor.- Lila sonrió a Chloe.  
-Recuerda que aporté la mitad del vestuario Chloe, y tu vestido de la reina malvada era tan cliché.  
-Mira quién habla de clichés.- espetó furiosa y Alya aplaude para llamar su atención.  
-Bueno, ya. No importa quien tenga el mejor vestuario, lo importante es que tenemos a Lila y a Adrien como principales, y todo mundo los conoce.- todos asintieron aunque no muy convencidos y Adrien suspiró.  
-Voy a ir a quitarme esto.  
-Te acompaño, necesito recoger algo del casillero.- al salir del salón Adrien suspiró y se quitó la ridícula corona.  
-Son ofender Nino, pero no podía seguir escuchando sobre la obra.  
-Lo sé. Con eso del premio esto es una competencia. Y dime, ¿cómo vas con Marinette?- Adrien sonrió y se sonrojó.  
-Pues creo que voy bien.  
-Vamos, Adrien, no seas modesto. Seguro que la traes loca por ti. ¿O es que te has olvidado de la cantidad de fotos que tiene de ti?  
-No lo olvido, pero ella admira mi trabajo. Solo como una fan.  
-Yo creo que hay algo más.  
-¿Tú crees?  
-¡Seguro! Tu solo tienes que lanzarte y seguro que te dice si a una cita, pero evita usar la palabra amigos.- Adrien sonrió a su amigo y chocaron puños.  
-Eres el mejor, Nino.- los dos amigos se fueron y Lila se asomó por la puerta observando a algunos de los compañeros de Marinette salir del salón, afiló la mirada y miró a sus compañeros.

-Saben chicos, creo que es hora de tomarnos un descanso…

Entre tanto, Marinette suspiró cansada al estar haciendo el dobles de un vestido, todo mundo había salido a tomarse un descanso. Marc se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro.  
-Marinette, tomate unos minutos para descansar. ¿No quieres acompañarme a por algo de la maquina?  
-Ufff, tienes razón. Necesito descansar. Ya terminaré esto luego.- Marinette y Marc dejaron el salón sin ver que Lila, que se había quitado momentos antes el vestido, estaba escondida en una esquina. Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie y al asomarse pudo ver los fantásticos vestidos que sus compañeras habían visto. Hizo una mueca de claro desagrado al ver que en efecto eran espectaculares, pero pronto una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios.  
-Oh, son hermosos estos vestidos. Seguro que ha trabajado tanto en ellos.- tomó unas tijeras que habían quedado entre el material.- Sería una lástima que algo les pasara.- tomó el tirante de uno de los vestidos y las tijeras comenzaron a cerrarse sobre este cuando una gran figura apareció en la puerta.  
-¿Que estás haciendo?- Lila se congeló y al girarse vio a Iván que la miraba al principio sorprendido para después con claro enojo, apretando el papel que tenía en su mano.- ¿Que vas a hacer?- Lila de inmediato puso las tijeras lejos del tirante.  
-¡Oh! Hola, Iván. Yo solo venía a ver los hermosos vestidos que tanto comentaban las chicas.- Iván se acercó y miró las tijeras asomarse tras su espalda. Lila de inmediato respondió.  
-No pienses mal, Iván. Yo solo intentaba cortar un hilo suelto.- dijo poniendo las tijeras en su lugar.- ¿Ves? Ya no tiene el hilo suelto.- pero eso no suavizó la expresión de Iván y eso comenzó a ponerla nerviosa.- Bueno, ya los vi. Te veo luego, Iván. Ciao.- le dio unas palmadas en el brazo y salió a paso apresurado. Marinette que regresaba con Marc vio a Lila salir presurosa del salón y sintió que la sangre bajaba hasta sus pies. Marc miró la escena confundido.  
-¿Esa no era...?  
-Lila. No, no, no, ¡no puede ser!- corrió hacia su salón temerosa de que todo su trabajo y el de sus amigos se hubiese arruinado. Pero grande fue su alivio de ver a Iván en medio y los vestidos intactos. Un suspiro de alivio pasó por sus labios y tuvo que apoyarse en la puerta para no caer al suelo.  
-¡Marinette!- Marc se había acercado pero ella se enderezó.  
-Estoy bien. Gracias Iván. Tal vez no lo sabes pero nos acabas de salvar.  
-Creo... que si me estoy dando cuenta.- dijo realmente apenado.- Lo siento tanto Marinette. Por todo lo que dije o hice en el pasado, no me di cuenta.- ante esas palabras algo dentro de ella sintió como un bálsamo, agradable y cálido que reconstruía algo muy dentro de sí. Ella lo miró enternecida y con una sonrisa.  
-Ya todo está en el pasado Iván. Y ya lo he olvidado.- mintió, porque si bien por el ritual que había hecho había cortado lazos, muy dentro de ella esa traición seguía doliendo, pero en ese momento era diferente.- Y dime, ¿que se te ha ocurrido?  
-Yo... quizás esta idea es algo tonta pero quería incluirla con el original.  
-No digas eso. Vamos a ver.- Marinette tomó la hoja y la leyó en voz baja para luego sonreír.- ¡Es una excelente idea!  
-¿Lo crees?  
-¡Por supuesto! Y creo que ya tengo en mente.- habló en voz baja e Iván parecía perplejo.  
-¿En serio crees...?  
-¡Sin duda alguna! Confía en mí.- Ivan asintió con una confianza renovada en Marinette.

Lila pasó por el patio molesta, era notorio que Iván la había atrapado con las manos en la masa y eso era un error que podría ser fatal si no jugaba bien sus cartas.  
-¿Lila? ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Alya que estaba sola con el material usado para la obra, y una idea cruzó su cabeza que casi la hizo sonreír, pero mantuvo su ceño fruncido y desvió la mirada.  
-Digamos que me molesté con Marinette.  
-¿Qué ocurrió?  
-Me entró curiosidad y fui a ver esos vestidos que Rose y Mylene vieron, eran preciosos, pero Marinette me vio y casi me echa a patadas del salón.  
-¿Eso hizo?- Alya era fácil de molestar, y Lila siguió con una voz que reflejaba dolor e indignación.- Le dije que solo quería verlos e insinuó que quería hacerles algo. Luego dijo que su grupo ganaría y que lo que hemos hecho era inútil e insuficiente. Y... criticó también los trajes que nos costó conseguir, insultándome en el proceso sobre que no llamaría la atención de Adrien en la obra y que perdía mi tiempo.- Alya gruñó furiosa ante esas palabras que hacían ver a Marinette como una envidiosa. Entonces vio a Marinette y a Marc con los vestidos en mano yendo a la salida y vio una cubeta con agua oscura que habían usado sus compañeros para pintas sus brochas o pinceles que usaron para pintar el escenario y que algunos seguían allí. La tomó sin notar la sonrisa de Lila y Adrien y Nino que regresaban vieron confundidos aAlya furiosa dando largas zancadas.  
-¡Oye, Marinette!- la susodicha se giró con los vestidos y Alya le echó encima el agua, ensuciando los vestidos y a Marinette en el proceso.- A ver si ahora te pones a presumir tus vestidos.  
-¡Alya!- Adrien fue el primero en acercarse y Nino hizo retroceder a su novia.  
-Atrás, Alya.  
Marinette estaba en shock y Marc la llamó pero fue Adrien quien la hizo reaccionar.  
-¿Marinette?  
-Todo el trabajo... arruinado.- balbuceó no creyendo lo que había pasado, Adrien vio con malos ojos a Alya y tomó a Marinette de los hombros para guiarla a la salida.  
-Ven, seguro podrás hacer algo.- la llevó a su casa, no sin antes una mirada de molestia a Alya que no le inmutó.  
-Puedo saber, ¿que fue eso?- le regañó Nino.- Alya, eso fue tan fuera de onda, ¿qué paso?  
-Marinette tuvo la culpa. Se puso a decir que con sus vestidos iba a ganarnos con lo de la obra.  
-¿Y eso te da derecho a hacerle eso?  
-¡A insultado también a Lila sobre su cercanía con Adrien! ¡Marinette es una celosa envidiosa!- Nino frunció su ceño.  
-Aun así te has... no sé, comportado como, como lo haría Chloe.  
-¡Eso no es verdad!  
-Sí, lo es. No sé qué te pasa. Cuando es algo de Marinette cambias por completo de actitud.  
-Bien sabes por qué me molesta.  
-No, Alya, ya no lo sé. Y tampoco quiero saberlo. Marinette es una buena amiga. Al menos es mi amiga y no quiero que vuelvas a atacarla.  
-¿La estas defendiendo a ella?  
-Hoy, sí. Porque lo que has hecho fue cero cool. Y no solo laafectaste a ella, sino a su salón entero. Piensa en ello.- se fue dejando a una rabiosa Alya, pero tras unos momentos su ceño fruncido  
desapareció sintiendo que la regañaron injustamente como una crí tanto, Lila habia visto el espectáculo con una amplia y satisfecha sonrisa.

Adrien acompañó a Marinette que se veía tan triste que le dolió.  
-Marinette, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?  
-Eso sería alejar a esa chica de ella.- dijo Marc que los habíaseguido con el abrigo en mano y Marinette suspiró con fuerza.  
-Intentaré salvar los vestidos. Lo siento, Adrien, no me siento de humor.- sin mirarlo entró a su hogar y Adrien quiso decirle algo, pero no pudo encontrar las palabras correctas. En tanto, Marinette veía los vestidos entre sus manos ignorando el agua que aun goteaba de sus coletas, sabía que estaban por completo arruinados.  
Afuera, Adrien miró a Marc pero antes de que este se fuera le detuvo.  
-Espera, Marc. Sé que estas molesto pero, ¿podrías ayudarme para ayudar a Marinette?

Esa noche, Marinette volvió a suspirar por décima vez. Varias de las manchas se habían quitado pero otras habían terminado por penetrar en la tela haciéndolas imposible de quitar. Se quejó dejando caer la cabeza en el escritorio.  
-¡No puede pasarme esto a tan poco tiempo, Tikki!  
-Me pregunto qué le habrá picado a Alya para hacer eso.  
-Cuatro letras, Lila. Sigue metiendo saña entre los chicos y yo. Y vaya que esta vez la ha hecho buena.- sin verla, Tikki se escondió entre las almohadas de la cama.- ¿Y ahora como explico a mis compañeros que todo se ha arruinado?  
-No se ve tan mal desde mi punto de vista.- la voz de Chat Noir le hizo gritar levantándose de un salto al verlo examinar los vestidos.- Lo siento, ¿te asuste purrincess?  
-¡Chat Noir!- le regañó pero este se rió a lo bajo.  
-Lo siento. Te vi hablando sola y purreferí no interrumpirte. ¿Qué ocurrió?  
-Pues... un accidente.- Chat la miró sabiendo que mentía y Marinette suspiró.- Fue curioso, mi ex mejor amiga, un balde de agua entintada, todo un caso.- lo dijo en un tono ligeramente bromista pero Chat Noir se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en sus hombros.  
-Puedes usar mis hombros para llorar si quieres, pero el problema no parece tan malo. Estoy seguro que con ayuda podrás terminar los trajes a tiempo y tienes a este gato para echarte una pata.- Marinette casi sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos conmovida. Y le abrazó agradecida por tenerlo allí.  
-No sé cómo lo haces pero me pones siempre de buen humor.- la sintió relajarse en sus brazos y Chat Noir cerró sus ojos disfrutando de su fragancia, cuando de de repente la trampilla se abre.  
-Marinette, unas amigas tuyas han... oh.- Sabine Cheng se quedó sin palabras ante tal dulce escena, y detrás de ella, Juliet y Ondine que se habían asomado, se quedaron con la boca abierta y fue que la pareja se separó un poco sonrojada.  
-Eh... buenas noches, señora. Yo solo vine para... ayudar a Marinette.  
-¿Chat Noir?- Ondine apenas podía creerlo y Juliet con una sonrisa de lado, extendió su mano a Ondine.  
-Gane, págame.  
-¡No es lo creen!- dijo Marinette desesperada.- Pe-Pero ¿qué hacen aquí, chicas?- Juliet contesta al subir guardando un billete.  
-Marc nos contó lo ocurrido y vinimos para ayudarte.  
-¿De verdad?- Ondine le da una palmada en la espalda.  
-Por supuesto. No te dejamos sola con el trabajo ni lo haremos ahora. Mireille y Aurore llegaran en un momento más. Y veo que no fuimos las primeras en llegar.- dijo viendo a Chat que se enderezó.  
-Eh, yo... soy cliente habitual y Marinette es una amiga.  
-Eso mismo.- apuntó Marinette tan nerviosa como Chat. La señora Cheng se rió a lo bajo.  
-Eso es verdad. Ven, Chat Noir, te daré algunos de nuestrosbocadillos. Chicas, en un momento viene mi esposo a dejarles una bandeja.  
-Gracias, mamá.- cuando se fue su madre ella juntó sus manos.- Chicas, por favor, por favor no le digan a nadie sobre esto. Chat Noir viene a veces y nadie debe saberlo o podría ser peligroso.  
-Entendemos Marinette.- asiente Juliet.- Hawk Moth podría aprovecharse, ¿no?  
-Seremos una tumba.  
-Gracias, chicas.  
-No hay de qué.- sonrió Ondine.- Ahora vamos a ponernos manos a la obra. Dinos que hacer, jefa.- Marinette rió y comenzaron a trabajar ante la vigilancia de Tikki que agradecía que tan buenas chicasestuviesen con su portadora.  
Hilo y tela estaba por doquier, obvio Mireille y Aurore estaban encantadas con el héroe felino pero se les obligó guardar el secreto por el peligro de que la familia de Marinette fuese vulnerable. Los señores Dupain-Cheng les dejaron varios entremeses y una jarra de café. Chat Noir tuvo que irse después de un rato y al otro día Adrien se ofreció a ayudar a Marinette junto con Nino, para molestia de Alya y de Lila. Y esa noche cuando Chat Noir llegó, Marinette y las chicas estaban dormidas por toda la habitación y con cuidado cubrió a Marinette con una manta viendo el fruto de ese esfuerzo combinado, para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla sin ver que Juliet volvía a  
exigir a Ondine otro billete.

Y el día de la obra al fin llegó...

Los pequeños niños llegaron contentos para ver las obras y el director Damocles los recibió con una sonrisa.  
-Bienvenidos, niños, espero que estén listos y les gusten las obras de sus cuentos favoritos que los alumnos han preparado para ustedes.- los niños se sentaron en las gradas hechas para ellos y el primer grupo presentó a la Bella Durmiente.

Alya, vestida como hada, suspiró y vio a sus compañeros terminar de arreglarse tras el escenario improvisado entre salones.  
-Bien, chicos, esperemos que los cambios que hicimos al guion puedan ser suficientes para no caer en la repetición como los otros grupos. Así que no se pongan nerviosos.  
-Esto será pan comido.- dijo Kim que iba como soldado y Max que estaba como rey negó.  
-No lo sabemos, tenemos un 67. 5% de éxito sobre los demás. Pero eso ya dependería de como actuemos.- Rose que estaba también como hada, se veía nerviosa.  
-Esperemos que a los niños les gusten.- Adrien al ver tal nerviosismo suspiró.  
-Vamos, chicos. Lo importante es divertirnos. El premio solo es un agregado, no es importante.- Chloe llegó rodando los ojos.  
-Ay, Adrichoo, siempre tan bueno. Y escúchenme bien todos. Más les vale actuar bien y no echar a perder mi actuación o ya verán.- Lila se ríe a lo bajo.  
-Bueno, Chloe, no tendrás que preocuparte, solo tienes que ser tu misma, nada que no hayas hecho antes.- los alumnos se rieron y Chloe la miró con rabia.  
-Te juro, Lila Rossi que te voy a hacer pagar por esto.- se dio la vuelta para irse con Sabrina, ignorando a Adrien que intentó decir algo.  
-¡Abran paso a los futuros ganadores!- exclamó Claude que avanzó con su traje de príncipe que a diferencia del disfraz de Adrien, no parecía sacado de una producción de película infantil y detrás suyo avanzaron las chicas que tenían en ganchos los vestidos mejorados, eran más cortos o incluso diferentes al concepto tradicional, pero nadie podía negar que eran preciosos, y Marinette sostenía con orgullo el vestido azul que representaba a las estrellas, que por el frente era corto pero detrás una cola larga. Todos avanzaron y Nino silbó con una sonrisa.  
-Tendremos una competencia difícil.- Adrien asintió pero se sentía feliz por Marinette y su amigos.  
-Hagamos lo posible por divertirnos. Vamos, chicos.- Chloe había visto ese desfile y gruñó furiosa y envidiosa de ver los trajes.  
-No me lo creer. Primero Lila me quita mi papel y ahora esa panadera con esos vestidos. Eso no se puede quedar así.  
-¿Qué piensas hacer, Chloe?- preguntó Sabrina y Chloe vio una lata de pintura entre el material pendiente a guardar.  
-Tengo una idea.  
Nino preparaba todo para la música de las escenas cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro. Al girarse Alya lo miraba un tanto apenada.  
-Hola.  
-Ho-Hola.  
-Nino, quería... quería disculparme contigo. No fue correcto haberme enojado contigo. De verdad lo siento.- Nino sonrió a medias.  
-Ya, a mí tampoco me gusta estar enfadado con mi chica.- los dos se fundieron en un dulce abrazo.- Me alegro que te disculparas por lo de los vestidos.- Alya pareció reaccionar.  
-Eh... no hablemos de ese tema.- Nino la vio y entendió que no se disculpaba por lo que hizo, sino por haber peleado con él.  
-Alya...  
-Solo déjalo, Nino. No quiero arruinar el momento.  
-Pero...- Alya puso su dedo en sus labios.  
-Por favor.- Nino cedió, tampoco le gustaba estar enojado con Alya.  
-Está bien, Al.- volvieron a abrazarse aunque Nino sentía una desazón en su pecho que no le dejaba estar bien. Entre tanto, Adrien tomó fotografías a los vestidos de Marinette y envió las fotos a su padre.  
-Estoy seguro que a mi padre le gustaran mucho.  
-Pe-Pero son solo vestidos de fantasía. No creo que le interesen.- dijo Marinette apenada.  
-Mi padre está interesado en todo lo referente a tu trabajo.- el tono de respuesta no se hizo esperar.- ¿Ves? Dice que son tan buenos, que lamenta sean para una obra infantil.  
-¡¿En serio?!- Marinette vio incrédula el mensaje y Adrien rió.  
-En serio. Tienes un talento único. La verdad me hubiese gustado más lucir un traje tuyo.- Marinette se sonrojó, Adrien pensó que se veía adorable, ¿cómo es que no había caído antes por tan linda chica? O quizás si y ese excesivo cariño a ella era porque de verdad le gustaba.- Marinette, mira... quisiera saber si es posible... no sé, si tú y yo...  
-¿Sí?- lo miraba fijamente, Adrien se había sonrojado también.  
-Bien, quería saber si tú y yo podríamos...  
-¡Ah! ¡Mi vestido!- todos atraídos por los gritos fueron a ver qué había pasado y al llegar vieron a Lila con unas manchas negras en el vestido y una lata encima de una pared de utilería derramando pintura por un agujero al costado.- Mi vestido de princesa...  
-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Alya.  
-No lo sé. Estaba practicando mis líneas cuando de repente sentí que algo me cayó encima. - Nino examinó la lata.  
-Esto lo han hecho a posta.- Alya al ver a Marinette en la escena se acercó a ella señalándola.  
-Has sido tú, ¿no, Marinette? Te mueres de celos por la escena del beso y te vengarías de paso de nosotros.  
-¿Qué?- Adrien intervino entre las dos.  
-Eso no es posible porque Marinette ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo.  
-No me digas.- le miró desconfiada.- Seguro lo dices para cubrirla.  
-Alya, Adrien no haría algo así.- intervino Nino.  
-¿De verdad, Nino? Porque no me lo parece.- los alumnos de ambos grupos se acercaron y Lila al ver lo que pasaba comenzó a lloriquear.  
-Oh, Marinette, ¿por qué eres tan mala conmigo? ¿Que hice para que seas así?- todos vieron a Marinette con malos ojos pero los compañeros de esta intervinieron y Claude se cruzó de brazos.  
-Eso es imposible porque Marinette ha estado con el rubiales aquí presente y con nosotros.  
-¿Como sabemos que dices la verdad?- preguntó Alya y Claude sonrió y se inclinó un poco adelante.  
-Querida, sin ofender, pero tú no deberías ser la primera en lanzar la piedra cuando fuiste quien casi nos arruina la obra. Sin ofender, viejo.- le dijo a Nino sabiendo que Alya era su novia pero este solo alzó la mano sabiendo que tenía razón.  
-¿Entonces quien lo hizo?- preguntó Nathaniel y Aurore intervino.  
-Eso deberían averiguarlo ustedes, no culpando a nadie de nuestro grupo.- las discusiones no se hicieron esperar entre ambos grupos pero cuando parecía todo a punto de irse de las manos, un silbido los hizo detenerse y miraron todos a Iván.  
-Yo sé quiénes fueron.- dijo Iván señalando a unas Chloe y Sabrina que estaban a cierta distancia y la rubia lo miró ofendida.  
-¿Yo? ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Qué pruebas tienes?  
-La pintura entre sus manos es suficiente prueba.- Chloe vio su mano y en efecto, tenía los dedos pintados y Sabrina igual que se había manchado la manga.  
-¡Bah! Pude haberme manchado por ahí, pero igual pudo ser la panadera.- Adrien miró a Chloe molesto.  
-Vale Chloe, solo que Marinette no tiene los dedos pintados.- dijo tomando ambas manos y mostrándolas a todos. Los alumnos vieron con malos ojos a Chloe y Sabrina, siendo esta última deseando esconderse.  
-Chloe, ¿cómo pudiste?  
-Mira que hacer esto por un capricho.

-Solo por no ser escogida como la princesa.- los reclamos llovieron sobre Chloe que gruñó y agitó su mano como si le quitara importancia.  
-Bah, como si hubiese pasado algo grave.  
-¡Te has cargado el vestido de la protagonista!- le gritó Alya furiosa.- ¿Ahora qué haremos?- Marinette vio las expresiones de desilusión de Nathaniel, Rose y Mylene, y sintió ganas de golpearse por lo que iba a hacer.  
-Creo que puedo ayudarles con eso.  
-¿Marinette?- Adrien la miró sorprendido.  
-Tengo un vestido extra, un boceto inicial, pueden usarlo, Lila debe tener una talla similar a la de Aurore.  
-Oh, Marinette...- Adrien quiso decirle que no era necesario por la forma en cómo se comportaron pero Marinette movió los hombros.  
-Está bien, igual no quería guardarlo.- Lila entonces tomó las manos de Marinette.  
-Oh, Marinette, eres tan buena. Darme un vestido para seguir con la obra.- Marinette se desprendió de las manos de Lila.  
-Como sea.- un carraspeo se escucha y Juliet avanza unos pasos.  
-Creo que antes de tan buena acción, mereces una disculpa.- todos los antiguos compañeros de Marinette se disculparon apenados, sin embargo la disculpa de Alya parecía casi como si la gruñera. Marinette rodó los ojos.  
-Acepto sus disculpas.  
-¡Eres tan buena, Marinette!- exclamó Lila abrazándola pero siseó en su oído.- Eres idiota para dejarme la oportunidad de besar a Adrien. Gracias, por ser tan poco seso, Marinette.- la italiana se separó y Marinette casi deseó decirle algo pero esta fue más rápida.- Espero que traigas mi vestido rápido. Ya casi nos toca.- Adrien miró a Marinette y puso su mano en su hombro calmándola sin saberlo de las palabras ponzoñosas de Lila.  
-Eso que hiciste fue muy noble.  
-Sí, bueno... muchos se veían desilusionados después de tanto esfuerzo. No quería que sintieran lo que nosotros con los vestidos ni que Chloe se saliera con la suya.- Adrien sonrió encantado por su buen corazón.  
-Eres una gran persona, Marinette.- le dio unas palmadas y se fue con Nino. Marinette se acercó a Iván.  
-Gracias, Iván.- el gigante asintió y se dio la vuelta. Había mucho que hacer y no podían perder más tiempo.

-Iván.- Lila llamó a este que se detuvo.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Cuando fue el turno del grupo de Adrien, los niños se quejaron hastiados por otra Bella Durmiente. Marinette vio atenta la obra, habían cambiado algunos argumentos y hecho a las hadas más graciosas, incluso tuvo que admitir que se había reído de ellas. Y llegando el momento en que Lila tuvo que aparecer con su vestido, todos quedaron sorprendidos, era un vestido de corte de sirena color azul degradado a más oscuro, tenía unos brillos reflejados en la tela y la parte de arriba tenía un escote de barco color blanco de una tela vaporosa que lo hacía ver casi mágico, las niñas del publico estaban encantadas. Y Chloe, pagó su travesura siendo no solo la reina malvada más mala y detestable, sino que le pusieron el disfraz de dragón y Adrien tuvo que aguantar la risa al escuchar a Chloe de verdad gruñir con ese ridículo disfraz. Y fue que llegó la escena del beso. Marinette se estaba mordiendo el pulgar y casi da un salto al sentir una mano en su hombro y vio a sus amigas, cada una a su lado.  
-Opino que la hubieras dejado actuar con ese vestido tan feo.- dijo Ondine.  
-Ni siquiera merecían una consideración tan grande.- dijo Juliet que tampoco se veía tan feliz.  
-Todos se esforzaron mucho por esta obra. Y al ver sus caras llenas de desilusión no podía dejar que pasaran por un mal rato.  
-Pues yo no los vi ayudarnos cuando nos desvelamos con rehacer los vestidos, bueno, excepto Adrien y Nino.- se quejó Ondine y Juliet bajó los hombros.  
-Como sea es un cuento malísimo. Sabían que la historia original en realidad es más traumática y...- Marinette tomó a sus amigas de los brazos y los apretó al ver a Adrien acercarse a Lila en un lecho decorado de rosas. Adrien se inclinó un poco.  
-Oh, mi bella princesa, ahora te despertaré con un beso de amor...- Lila puso sus labios lista para el beso y Marinette apretó más los brazos de sus amigas mientras se mordía los labios. Adrien se acercó poco a poco para horror de Marinette y placer de Lila y entonces... Adrien la besó, en la frente. Lila abrió los ojos y Marinette sintió un gran alivio, y no solo ella, sino también sus amigas que se dolían de tan feroz agarre.  
-Así cuando la princesa despertó todos en el reino despertaron del sueño eterno y fueron felices para siempre.- terminó Nathaniel y los niños aplaudieron. Lila no parecía feliz, en cambio Adrien miró a Marinette y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas, casi derritiéndola en el acto.  
Después de presentar las obras restantes, todos se habían reunido para escuchar al ganador. Adrien se puso junto a Marinette mientras el director se aclaraba la garganta antes de hablar.  
-Gracias a todos y sus esfuerzos para con sus obras, a todos nos han gustado pero solo puede haber un ganador. Y los que recibieron más votos fue...- todos cruzaron los dedos y miraban expectantes ante el suspenso. El director vio la obra ganadora pero también vio a Chloe Bourgeois con su teléfono en mano, poniéndolo nervioso.- La Bella Durmiente del grupo de la señorita Bustier.- todos del grupo gritaron de alegría y Marinette y sus amigos apenas y podían creerlo. Marinette vio a Chloe y algo le hizo ver que ella tuvo que ver con el resultado. Adrien se dio cuenta de lo mismo y puso su mano sobre ella y susurró.  
-Ustedes debieron haber ganado.- ella lo miró sorprendida más luego vio a Iván dándole una nota a Mylene.  
-¡Oh, cielos! Debo irme. T-Te veo luego, Adrien. Adiós.- Adrien la vio irse esquivando y casi tropezando con todo mundo, sin poderle decir lo que realmente quería, pero estese acercó a Chloe.

-Chloe, ¿tuviste que ver con el resultado final?

-¿De qué hablas, Adrichoo? No sé de qué me hablas.

-Chloe…

-Bueno, tal vez dije que llamaría a papi, pero ganamos y ya me pueden dejar en paz con el asunto del vestido, mira qué felices están todos.- Adrien suspiró y negó con la cabeza, a veces Chloe podía resultar ser demasiado egoísta.

Cuando todo mundo se fue, Mylene caminaba por el escenario ya vacío, la nota de Iván se leía que quería hablar con ella de algo importante y que tenía que ser a solas.  
-¿Hola? ¿Iván? Qué raro. Dijo que me tenía que decir algo...- de repente las luces se apagaron y se encendió una sola en medio del escenario, se acercó a esta y luego otra luz del otro lado del escenario se encendió mostrando a un nervioso Iván que tenía las manos detrás. Este se acercó a ella, todo el tiempo iluminado por el reflector, y le puso al frente un ramo de margaritas. En otro extremo, Marinette jaló un cordón y poco a poco comenzaron a caer pétalos amarillos y blancos.  
-My-Mylene, yo quería… quería decirte que…- tragó duro antes de poder al fin hablar.- Feliz aniversario de nuestro primer beso, Mylene.  
-¿Lo recordaste? Oh, Iván...- la música de un vals se escuchó e Iván tomó su mano.  
-No soy un príncipe como de los cuentos que te gustan, pero, ¿me permites este vals?- Mylene estaba encantada y dejando el ramo a un lado comenzaron a bailar y todas las luces del escenario se iluminaron en varios colores. Iván vio a Marinette desde donde estaba y le sonrió feliz por tan buen plan. Marinette alzó ambos pulgares sabiendo que aquello había sido una excelente idea.  
-Oww, es una escena tan cursi.- Marinette se giró y vio a Lila que miraba a la pareja.  
-¿Qué quieres, Lila?  
-Vine a devolverte tu horrible vestido. Y también a decirte que si crees que ese grandulón poco seso estará de tu parte estas muy equivocada.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Nada, solo que si se le suelta la lengua, Mylene la pasaría muy mal. Después de todo, somos amigas que se "comparten" sus más íntimos secretos. Sería una lástima que alguien los esparciera por toda la escuela volviéndola el hazme reír de todos.  
-Lo has amenazado.- gruñó Marinette apretando los puños.  
-Solo una pequeña advertencia. Y va también lo mismo para ti, ya sabes de lo que soy capaz y puedo hacer mucho más.- Marinette lo sabía, pero se mantuvo firme mostrando no temerle.  
-Podrás haberme quitado a mis amigos Lila, pero tienes una lengua tan larga que terminaras tropezándote con ella.  
-Eso ya lo veremos. No he terminado contigo. Ah, y lástima que la banda de perdedores de tu salón no ganaran. Estar con Adrien en la playa será increíble, y más con Adrien, esto nos acercará más.- se burló antes de irse dejando caer el vestido al suelo como si fuese un simple trapo.

Al otro día, todo mundo subía al autobús que los llevaría a la playa, Lila estaba ansiosa de usar su traje de baño frente a Adrien pero grande fue su sorpresa al no verlo.  
-¿Dónde está Adrien?- preguntó a Nino que estaba sentado con Alya.  
-Oh, no podrá venir. Le salió algo de último momento.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa fue?

-Algo de trabajo, ya sabes cómo es la vida de modelo, sale algo de repente.- justificó Nino sabiendo lo que Adrien había hecho por quedarse…

Marinette estaba aún dormida, esa semana había sido agotadora y solo quería dormir hasta tarde. Pero su madre entró a su habitación y la movió de forma insistente hasta que despertara.  
-Marinette, despierta y arréglate, un amigo tuyo vino a verte.  
-¿Qué? ¿Quién?- se obligó a levantarse, casi cayendo de la cama, bajó arreglada a paso lento y fue vio a Adrien caso dándole un ataque al corazón.  
-¡¿Adrien?! Pe-Pero ¿no deberías estar camino a la playa?  
-Pues... pedí a papá adelantar una sesión pendiente. Así luego tendría libre el próximo fin de semana completamente libre. Y no me apetecía mucho ir si te soy sincero.  
-¿D-De verdad?  
-Claro. La sesión es en la Plaza de Marte y quería saber si... no sé, ¿quisieras venir? Terminando podríamos ir a por helado, si tú quieres, claro.- Marinette sintió que su corazón saltó del gusto.  
-Y-Yo... ¡por supuesto! Me encantaría.  
-Bien.  
-Bien.- ambos se habían sonrojado y los padres de Marinette se conmovieron por la escena.  
En el viaje, Nino recibió una foto de Adrien con Marinette que al verla Lila intentó no gritar de rabia. Y Marinette mandó también una foto a sus amigas, viendo las respuestas de Ondine que exigía a Juliet le pagara y una cara emoticón de queja de parte de Juliet. Quizás las obras habían terminado, pero para ella Adrien era su príncipe azul y Chat Noir su caballero de brillante armadura.

…

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, en verdad les agradezco. Lástima lo de Iván pero al menos ya sabe cómo es Lila. Y… volvemos a los akumas, la situación empieza a ser difícil para algunos, y el próximo akuma será digno de ver, un pequeño spoiler… será la madre de alguien, sugiero que todos preparen sus mantas y quizás un té por si acaso, este akuma viene con todo; y también… ¡EQUIPOS DOBLES! Se necesitará más de un miraculous extra para este akuma, ¿Acaso será Bumblebee y Vulpine? ¿O tendremos a la tortuga? ¿Nino seguirá siendo portador? Eso lo veremos muy pronto. Así que dejen review, nada de tomatazos, acepto imágenes de Chat Noir, Luka y Nathaniel y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	12. La Malguérison

**Hola a todos! No me puedo creer que nadie adivinara… lástima, pero bueno. Como sea, estoy muy emocionada de ver a Silencer, kyaaa! Chicos, este capítulo dependerá si mi medidos de parejas va más al Adrinette/MariChat o Lukanette. Y ya dejando todo de lado, he aquí tenemos a un akuma especial, todos listos, tengan en mano sus pañuelos, vitaminas y de más, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 12.  
La Malguérison.

La señorita Mendeleiev llegó al salón, casi siendo atropellada por Marinette que entraba en el último segundo, puso sus cosas en el escritorio y luego miró a sus alumnos con ojo crítico.  
-Buen día, alumnos. Hoy vamos a hacer un repaso para el examen de la siguiente semana. Ah, sí, y necesito que alguien lleve los apuntes al joven Le Blanc, que está incapacitado por enfermedad.- Marinette vio una oportunidad, vio a Juliet que estaba distraída con un libro y levantó su mano rápidamente al ver que otras chicas iban a hacerlo.  
-Nosotras podemos ir a dejarle los apuntes.  
-¿Eh?- Juliet no tenía idea de qué hablaba.  
-Perfecto, cuento con ustedes. Comencemos la clase.- Juliet puso su libreta entre ambas y susurró a Marinette.  
-¿Por qué me vas a llevar a mi también? Solo con que vaya una basta.  
-Sí, pero ¿no quieres ver a Claude? El pobre seguro se alegrará de vernos y hacerle compañía al estar enfermo.  
-Tienes razón. Seguro no le hace gracia enfermarse tal como es.  
-¿Verdad? Te lo aseguro, se pondrá muy contento al verte, digo, al vernos.- Juliet asintió sonriendo y puso atención a las clases, Marinette aguantó la emoción de hacer que esos dos se vieran y pudiesen hablar.

Al sonar la campana, las dos chicas iban saliendo guardando los apuntes.  
-¿Cómo se hicieron Claude y tu amigos?  
-Pues yo era nueva y muy tímida. Claude se acercó a mí y... no lo sé, nos llevamos bien, creo que gracias a él y a los demás desarrollé cierta confianza en mí.  
-Claude es un gran chico.  
-Sí, y por eso la mitad de las chicas del salón babean por él.

-¿En serio? No lo había notado.

-Por supuesto, es bien parecido, tiene calificaciones aceptables y es jugador estrella del equipo de basquetbol.  
-¿Y tú?- Juliet se sonroja ligeramente.  
-Es... guapo, pero solo somos amigos y oh...- su sonrojo se hizo más notorio.  
-¿Y qué? Juliet, tierra llamándote.- vio hacia donde veía y en la puerta notó a Luka que parecía esperar a alguien, y como si lo hubiese sentido, Luka alzó su mirada y la saludó.  
-L-Luka...

Adrien guardaba sus cosas con calma, tenía un plan trazado, iría a ver a Marinette y podría hablar con ella aprovechando comprar algo de la panadería y aprovechar para volverla a invitar, o así era hasta que Nino le llamó desde la puerta.  
-Oye, Adrien, ¿vas a tardar mucho?  
-¿Cuál es la prisa, Nino? Ya sé que mi chofer debe estar esperando afuera.  
-No lo digo por tu chofer, sino porque cierta chico le está haciendo ojitos a tu chica.- Adrien confundido toma sus cosas y al salir del salón su corazón se detuvo al ver a Luka hablar con Marinette y que ella riera con él. Nino tomó una foto a la expresión de Adrien.  
-¡Nino!  
-¿Qué? Esta va para la posteridad. Vamos, date prisa o te la roban.- no tuvo que repetirlo, Adrien bajó rápido las escaleras para intervenir entre ellos dos. Alya vio la escena curiosa y se acercó a su novio.

-¿Qué tanto le decías?

-Nada, solo le decía a Adrien que alguien se le está adelantando.- señaló hacia donde estaban Luka y Marinette y Alya al saber a qué se refería hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que después de tanto, Adrien gusta de Marinette? Ugh.

-Hey, ¿por qué eso?

-Pues porque no me gustaría que Adrien ahora se sienta atraído por alguien como… Marinette. Alguien demasiado falsa e hipócrita.

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Nino, sé de buenas fuentes que habla mal del grupo con sus amigos. Y aunque parezca que no rompa un plato, le hace imposible la vida a Lila por sus ridículos celos.

-¿En serio? Yo no he visto nada así y eso que me siento con ellos en el almuerzo.

-Obvio no lo mostrará frente a ti o Adrien, y ahora que tiene su atención… pobre Adrien, espero que logre ver a la verdadera Marinette.- Nino negó con la cabeza, siempre que hablaban de Marinette parecía otra persona.

-Mejor dejemos el tema y te acompaño a casa.

-Oh, Nino, eres tan dulce.- Nino sonrió pero vio a su amigo, Marinette no era una chica mala, estaba seguro de eso y Adrien también o sino no estaría loco por ella.

Entre tanto, Marinette se había sonrojado ligeramente ante los comentarios de Luka.  
-Por favor no es para tanto.  
-¿Bromeas? He visto la nueva chaqueta de Jagged Stone. Lo de los colmillos fue una pasada, él dice estar orgulloso de esta y han dicho por televisión que es una prenda que cualquier fan quisiera tener.-tomó sus manos entre las suyas.- Eres una chica con grandes talentos, Marinette.  
-L-Luka... yo no creo que...  
-¡Hola, chicos!- Marinette se asustó al ver a Adrien y sus manos fueron a su pecho por el susto.  
-Ho-Hola, Adrien...  
-Hola, Marinette. Luka, hola.  
-Hola, Adrien. ¿Cómo vas?  
-Ya sabes, un poco ocupado pero iré al ensayo la próxima semana.  
-Me alegra escucharlo. Hola, Juliet. Me alegra verte.  
-Hola...  
-Saben, deberíamos salir los cuatro juntos, como la última vez, Yo y Marinette y Luka con Juliet.- Marinette miró con grandes ojos a Adrien y luego vio a Juliet que bajó la mirada con las mejillas rojas y sintió el peligro inminente.  
-Eh... claro, también invitar a Nino, Claude, y hablando de Claude debemos ir a dejarle unos apuntes. Nos vemos.- dijo tomando de los hombros a su amiga e irse lo más rápido posible, dejando a los chicos un tanto confundidos.  
-¿Paso algo?- preguntó Luka y Adrien movió los hombros.  
-No tengo idea. Pero, ¿tienes tiempo para un café?

Claude estornudó y se sonó la nariz. Su padre, un hombre de cabello y bigote negro, médico cirujano de uno de los mejores hospitales de Paris le quitó el termómetro de debajo del brazo.  
-38.7 grados. Vas a quedarte hoy en cama y quizás mañana tampoco vayas a la escuela.- Claude sorbió la nariz.  
-Pero... tengo práctica de baloncesto... ¡achoo!  
-Debes tener en cuenta tus prioridades, hijo. Y tu salud siempre debe estar en primer lugar.- lo recostó y lo tapó con sus frazadas.  
-Estar enfermo apesta.  
-Sé que lo odias, pero ya pasará.  
-¿Y la escuela?  
-Ya llamé a tu escuela. Uno de tus compañeros vendrá y te traerá los apuntes.- Claude suspiró y sonrió.  
-Ojala sea Juliet, eso me pondría de buen humor. O no... no, no, rayos, no quiero que me vea así, que horror, seguro se asustaría al verme.- se cubrió con las sabanas haciendo reír a su padre cuando la puerta se abrió.  
-¡Hora del almuerzo!- anunció su madre, era notorio de quien había heredado Claude la mayoría de sus rasgos.- Toma, corazón. Mamá te ha hecho la comida, algo ligero para tu estómago.- las pupilas de ambos varones se empequeñecieron y vieron que dejaba en la cama, una bandeja con huevos y puré de patatas aun enteras, jamón y pan tostado quemados, un potaje que apenas parecía avena y jugo de naranja.  
-G-Gracias, mamá. Todo se ve tan rico.  
-Cariño, ¿por qué no dejas que Eloise cocine?- preguntó el señor Le Blanc.  
-Oh, recuerda que hoy es el día libre de Eloise. Así que hoy cuidaré de mi bebé.  
-Mamá...- Claude se apenaba cada vez que su madre le decía así.  
-Lo siento, lo siento. Como sea, hoy déjame todo a mí. Descansa, mi pequeño.- le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación. Apenas se cerró la puerta, Claude miró suplicante a su padre.  
-Papá.  
-Te prometo traer la cena hijo. Eres fuerte, soportarás.- Claude tragó duro y miró la bandeja, estaba seguro que la avena se había movido sola...

Marinette miraba de reojo a Juliet que volvía a suspirar.  
-Luka es un chico muy amable, ¿verdad?  
-Sí, lo es. Luka no es de muchas palabras pero sabe conocer a la gente y toca en su guitarra melodías de acuerdo al humor.  
-¿Toca la guitarra? Es increíble, es amable, músico y tan guapo.- Marinette escuchó una alarma roja y se puso frente a Juliet.  
-¡Espera! ¿T-Te gusta Luka?- Juliet se sonrojó un poco.  
-Eh... e-eso creo.  
-Pero… ¿N-No te gusta Claude?  
-¿Claude? ¿Por qué piensas eso?- preguntó desconcertada.  
-P-Pues porque se les ve tan unidos, hablan de muchas cosas y hasta, no sé, se ve algo, como una chispa entre ustedes.- Juliet se sonrojó más.  
-C-Claude y yo s-solo somos amigos, nada más. Además, Claude no se fijaría en una chica como yo, teniendo a un montón babeando tras de él.- dijo caminando de nuevo pasando a Marinette que le dio alcance.  
-¿Y qué piensas de él? ¿Te agrada?  
-Claro que sí.  
-Mucho o solo lo normal para decir que solo es un amigo.- Juliet se sonrojó hasta las orejas.  
-E-Eso no importa. Ya llegamos.- Marinette vio la enorme casa con jardín delantero, no era la mansión Agreste pero era un poco intimidante.  
-No sabía que Claude era rico.  
-Otro punto por el que las chicas lo siguen.  
-Si no te conociera diría que estas celosa.- su amiga no respondió tocó el timbre y una voz femenina se escucha por el comunicador.  
-¿Diga?  
-Buenas tardes. Somos compañeras de Claude y vinimos a dejarle los apuntes.  
-Muchas gracias, por favor, pasen.- las rejas se abrieron y entraron. La señora Le Blanc ya les estaba esperando y Marinette saludó a la mujer.  
-Buenas tardes, vinimos a dejar a Claude los apuntes de hoy, ¿cómo sigue?  
-Mi hijo tiene que seguir en cama, gracias por preguntar. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?  
-Oh, yo me llamo Marinette y ella es Juliet.- la señora vio a Juliet y una gran sonrisa se posó en su rostro.  
-Ah, Juliet, mi hijo ha hablado mucho de ti. ¿No quieres pasar a saludarlo? Seguro se anima un poco si te ve.  
-Eh... claro. Me encantaría verlo.  
-Yo te espero aquí.- Marinette se quedó sola en la estancia y casi salta al escuchar a Tikki.  
-¿Qué haces, Marinette?  
-Tikki, casi me matas del susto.  
-Marinette, deberías dejar que las cosas entre los dos sigan su curso y no intervenir.  
-No intervengo, s-solo le estoy dando un pequeño empujón a esos dos.  
-Marinette...  
-Oh, vamos, se nota que se gustan, solo necesitan un pequeño empujón.  
-¿Como Adrien y tú?- Marinette se sonrojó.  
-E-Eso es diferente y Adrien solo me ve como su amiga.- Tikki se rió, si su portadora supiera...

Claude estaba mirando su celular con una sonrisa boba una foto de sus amigos, destacando la parte donde él y Juliet estaban juntos.  
-Oh, Juliet, ¿alguien te ha dicho que tienes los ojos más bonitos del mundo?  
-¿Claude?- el joven vio en la puerta de su cuarto a la auténtica Juliet y guardó su teléfono bajo las sabanas, poniéndose más rojo y no por culpa de la fiebre.  
-¡Juliet! Ho-Hola, que sorpresa-ah-¡achoo!- estornudó entre sus manos.  
-Vine a dejarte los apuntes, Marinette también está aquí.  
-Oh, ya veo. Les agradezco mucho.- Juliet se acercó y sin que él lo previera, ella puso su mano en su frente.  
-Estas ardiendo. ¿Te sientes muy mal?  
-¿Qué? Yo... n-no mucho.- pero la preocupación en sus ojos era notoria.  
-Tal vez no fue buena idea venir a verte, necesitas descansar.- iba a darse la vuelta pero Claude no le dejó.  
-¡Espera!- tomó su mano entre las suyas, y el castaño parecía mucho más maduro ante los ojos de ella.- Me gustaría que te quedaras más. Me gusta mucho tu compañía, mucho más que las de los demás.- ella se sonrojó, los dos se quedaron un momento en silencio mirándose a los ojos, sintiendo algo crearse en ese momento entre ambos.- Juliet, yo quiero decirte algo importante, quiero decirte que eres una chica genial y única y deseo decirte, desde el fondo de mi corazón que... que yo ah... ah... ¡Achoo!- un moco verde había salido de su nariz, y lo limpió con un papel pero entonces se dio cuenta con horror como ella tenía sus babas en su cara.  
-Ah... creo que de verdad necesitas un descanso. T-Te ve mañana. Adiós.- el chico intentó decir algo pero solo balbuceó y vio a la chica de sus sueños irse al tiempo que entraba su madre.  
-¿Cariño? ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó con un vaporizador en mano y Claude se quejó con ganas de echarse a llorar.  
-Todo, ¡paso todo! Odio estar enfermo, ahora ella me odia.  
-Oh, mi pequeño. Seguro que ella entenderá.  
-¡No lo hará!- se cubrió hasta arriba con la sabana.- ¡Lo he echado a perder! Si no hubiese estado enfermo, ¡esto es lo peor! ¡Quiero estar solo, por favor!- su madre se sintió mal con su hijo, salió del cuarto, se apoyó en la pared y suspiró triste.

Una ventana se abrió iluminando el gran cuarto con blancas mariposas. Y Hawk Moth sonrió al encontrar una nueva víctima.  
-Una madre frustrada y deseosa de poder hacer sentir mejor a su hijo.- la mariposa que se posó en su mano se oscureció y salió volando por la ventana.- Ve mi pequeño akuma y akumatizala.- el akuma entró por una ventana y se posó en el vaporizador. La marca de la mariposa apareció en el rostro de la señora Le Blanc.- La Malguérison, soy Hawk Moth. ¿Quieres hacer sentir bien a tu hijo? Te daré el poder que necesitas, pero a cambio de ello necesito que me ayudes a mí con algo importante.  
-Es un trato, Hawk Moth.- el miasma negro la cubrió y unos labios negros sobre una pálida piel sonrieron antes de salir a la ciudad.

A unas calles de allí, Juliet terminaba de lavarse en un bebedero del parque cercano y Marinette vio con pena a su amiga.  
-Estoy segura que Claude no lo hizo a posta. Cu-Cuando uno se enferma pues tiene accidentes, pregúntame a mí. Incluso recuerdo una vez que le vomité a mi padre por accidente…  
-No estoy enojada con él.- se limpió la cara con su pañuelo.- Sino me siento mal. Quizás deba mañana traerle el té que hace mi abuela cuando enfermo, podría ayudarle...  
-¿No estas enojada con él? Fiuu, creí que lo odiarías por ello.  
-¿Odiarlo? Nunca. Claude es una persona muy querida para mí.- Marinette sonrió y asintió.  
-Estoy segura que así es. Después de todo ustedes dos son un gran equipo, casi como Ladybug y Chat Noir.- su amiga sonrió, le había gustado la comparación, más de repente una fuerte risa llama la atención de todo mundo alrededor, viéndose sobre una glorieta a una mujer de piel blanca, vestida como una enfermera con un uniforme rosa y zapatos de tacón, una cofia con una cruz negra estaba sobre su cabeza de cabellos azules recogido en un moño, pero lo que tenía en su mano derecha llamó más su atención, ya que algo parecido a una aspiradora ovalada como un huevo ocupaba su mano y parte de su brazo hasta el codo, solo dejando ver sus dedos con una perfecta manicura negra.  
-¡Bonsoir, querida gente sana de Paris! La Malguérison está aquí para desatar una epidemia sobre toda la ciudad y no me detendré hasta haberles quitado cada gramo de salud que pueda tener sus cuerpos.- esta saltó frente a una pareja y presionando un botón, el aparato en su mano se encendió aspirando una especie de vapor de ellos para luego presionar el mismo botón expulsando otro vapor oscuro, la pareja comenzó a toser y un medidor parecido a un termómetro en aquel aparato subió un poco.- ¿Quien sigue para el tratamiento?- la gente comenzó a correr, pero la akuma los atrapaba y les quitaba su salud para luego enfermarlos. Las chicas se ocultaron detrás de unos arbustos. La akuma pareció darse cuenta y fue a por ellas, Marinette estaba tensa, pero era porque un asustado Theo Barbot estaba cerca y la akuma al verlo le hizo lo mismo que a los otros. La akuma sonrió al ver llenarse poco a poco aquel medidor.  
-Necesito mucho más para que la cura estará lista, y mi querido Claude estará sano nuevamente.- la marca de la mariposa apareció.  
-Haz lo que debas hacer, Malguérison. Roba toda la salud y enferma a todos, que pronto ni Chat Noir ni Ladybug tendrán cura ante ti.- la akuma con una sonrisa se fue de allí y las chicas salieron viendo a toda la gente del parque enferma.  
-Juliet, tienes que irte y buscar un lugar seguro. Yo voy a buscar ayuda.  
-Ten cuidado.- Marinette asintió y se escondió detrás de unos árboles dejando salir a Tikki.  
-Vamos, Tikki. La situación es delicada. Tikki, Transfórmame.

La akuma estaba en las calles principales, robando salud y enfermando a todos los habitantes de Paris.  
-Y pensar que las enfermeras ayudaban a los pacientes.- Chat Noir estaba sobre una farola sonriendo a la nueva akuma.- ¿No me digas que por eso te despidieron de los hospitales?  
-Oh, gatito, gatito. ¿Por qué no bajas para poder darte un tratamiento?  
-Gracias pero ya tengo un doctor particular, y mi veterinario es muy celoso.- la akuma intentó infectarlo pero Chat Noir saltó sobre las farolas y luego lanzó su bastón dividido, sin embargo la akuma saltó hacia atrás evitando el ataque.  
-Creo que necesitas una buena inyección.- la cruz sobre su cabeza brilló y en sus manos una serie de jeringas aparecieron.  
-Eh… No gracias, odio las inyecciones.- la akuma los lanzó como si fueran dagas y Chat haciendo girar su bastón los destruyó.- Eso no funciona conmigo.  
-¡Entonces tomate tu jarabe!- la cruz de la cofia volvió a brillar y una gran botella de medicina cayó en sus manos y al abrirla el contenido fue disparado contra Chat Noir como si este fuera refresco de cola estampándolo contra una pared.  
-¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco!- vio a Malguérison saltar sobre él pero el yoyo de Ladybug se enredó en el brazo de Chat Noir y lo jaló hacia donde estaba ella.  
-Cuidado, Chat. No quieres enfermarte.  
-Me enfermaría si tú fueses mi enfermera, bichito.- dijo alzando ambas cejas sugerente, más la risa de la akuma los hizo poner atención.  
-Cielos, los pacientes empiezan a llegar. Hora de cambiar el tratamiento.  
-No lo creo.- Ladybug fue al ataque junto con Chat Noir pero de la nada un muro de algodones impidió sus ataques. Y la akuma aprovechó para traspasar el muro y golpear a ambos héroes.

-Hora de quedarse en cama, chicos.- comenzó a quitarles su salud, se sentían cada vez más débiles sintiendo que no podrían levantarse, pero Chat Noir alargó su bastón y la akuma retrocedió, molesta lanzó el vapor oscuro que llegó a tocarlos pero Chat Noir tomó a Ladybug y con su bastón llegaron a una azotea antes de absolverlo todo. La Malguérison los siguió pero ambos habían desaparecido. La marca de la mariposa apareció.  
-No te impacientes, ellos ahora están enfermos. Búscalos y quítales sus miraculous.- Malguérison asintió.

-Lo haré, y de paso seguiré con mi tarea, enfermando a todo mundo para obtener la cura que quiero.- se fue a buscarlos y a seguir propagando enfermedad, justo a tiempo para no oír a Chat Noir estornudar.  
-Salud...- respondió Ladybug constipada, le dolía la cabeza y tenía los ojos llorosos.  
-Gracias, agh...- se quejó ante el dolor de garganta.- ¿No tendrás una menta?  
-Lo siento. Creo que necesitamos ayuda... Lucky Charm ¡achoo!- en sus manos cayó un lienzo chino.  
-Eso es lo que creo...  
-Tenemos que ir con el maestro Fu.  
-Ojala tenga algún remedio contra el resfriado.- los dos se fueron en dirección a casa del maestro Fu, sintiendo sus cuerpos pesados y esperando poder tener la ayuda que necesitaban...

El maestro Fu había visto por las noticias lo acontecido y al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, este la abrió teniendo todo preparado, mantas, medicamento, bolsas de agua caliente y té.  
-Esta medicina les ayudará un poco y el té a con su garganta y vías respiratorias, pero solo les ayudaran de forma temporal aliviando un poco sus molestias, no existe cura veloz contra lo que tienen.

-Gracias, maestro. ¡Achoo!- Ladybug estornudó entre la manta y el maestro los miró preocupado.  
-Algo me dice que tu Lucky Charm fue lo que los trajo aquí.- dijo ayudando a Chat Noir que se estaba quedando dormido después de beber parte del té.  
-A-Asi fue.- el maestro fue al gramófono y apretó los botones correspondientes.  
-Ladybug, tomarás el miraculous que te ayudaran en esta misión. Pero deberás devolverlo al terminar con ella.- Chat vio sorprendido la cantidad de miraculous a escoger. Ladybug vio los miraculous pero se detuvo antes de escoger uno.  
-Esta vez no solo voy a necesitar un solo miraculous. Necesitaré dos. Uno para paralizar y otro para proteger.- dijo señalando la pulsera del maestro. Este asintió y Wayzz entró a su miraculous.  
-¿Ya tienes a quien vas a escoger?  
-Solo a uno. Chat se encargará del otro.- dijo mostrándole a su compañero la peineta y Chat con una sonrisa asintió.

-Y tengo a la persona correcta.

-También yo…

Alya estaba filmando todo escondida tras uno de los edificios. Se podía ver claramente como la akuma quitaba la salud y luego enfermaba a los ciudadanos. Esta se acercó un poco más, siendo seguida por Nino.  
-Alya, no debemos estar tan cerca. Nos puede descubrir.  
-Relájate Nino, yo no le temo a un simple resfriado.  
-Pero yo sí. Y esa akuma parece de cuidado, ¿no viste las jeringas que lanzó a Chat Noir? No quiero que una de esas me pinche a mí- Alya casi pudo reír pero vieron a la akuma irse de la zona y Alya quiso seguirla pero alguien captó su atención. Una figura de rojo llegó por detrás de ellos y aterrizó frente a ellos.  
-Me alegra ver que siempre están cerca de la acción.  
-Ladybug...- Nino la miró un tanto sorprendido notando su nariz roja.  
-Necesito tu ayuda.- Alya al creer que Ladybug hablaba de ella puso sus manos como jarras.  
-Con mucho gusto te ayudaría, Ladybug pero ya conoces mis condiciones con respecto al miraculous.- Ladybug la ignoró y se dirigió a Nino.  
-Necesito para esta misión a un protector.- le mostró a caja del miraculous y Nino quedó boquiabierto al igual que Alya.- Y no conozco a nadie mejor para esta misión.  
-¿Yo?  
-Tú, Nino. Eres el portador predilecto de la tortuga. Tu corazón noble te vuelve irremplazable para esta tarea y Wayzz te ha cogido cariño.- Nino iba a decir algo pero Alya lo interrumpe.  
-Él no puede aceptarlo.- Alya se puso entre los dos tomando a Nino de los hombros con mirada suplicante.- Nino, no lo hagas. Piensa en lo que le hizo a Lila, a ella se le fue arrebatado el miraculous y luego a mí cuando quise devolverlo. Piénsalo bien.  
-Alya, yo...- Ladybug invocó toda su paciencia.  
-El miraculous del zorro no pertenecía a nadie previo que a ti, Alya. No sé por qué sigues con eso.  
-¡Porque es verdad!- Ladybug la ignoró, sabía que cuando Alya se ponía así nada la podía hacer cambiar de parecer.  
-Pues siento mucho que no me creas. Nino, te pido tu ayuda para poder detener a este akuma. No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por favor por todos los ciudadanos que te necesitan.  
-Nino...- Alya se cruzó de brazos y Nino pareció dudar, su novia o Ladybug, la decisión era difícil, su novia o Ladybug, no Ladybug no,… Paris y sus ciudadanos en peligro, cerró los ojos y luego los abrió habiendo tomado una decisión.  
-Esto no se trata de viejas o nuevas rivalidades o malentendidos, sino de lo que es correcto para todo mundo. Ladybug, cuenta conmigo.- Ladybug sonrió y Alya quedó boquiabierta.  
-Nino...  
-Alya, lo correcto es ayudar. No importa quién tiene razón ahora.  
-Gracias, Nino.- agradeció Ladybug y extendió la caja.- Nino Lahiffe, te hago a ti entrega del miraculous de la tortuga, este te dará el poder de la protección. Cuando la misión termine deberás entregarme el miraculous.  
-Así lo haré, Ladybug.- tomó la caja y al abrirla un brillo verde apareció y Wayzz al fin tomó forma.- ¡Qué onda, viejo!  
-¡Hey!- se saludaron y Nino se puso la pulsera.  
-Te lo encargo mucho, Nino.  
-No te preocupes, Ladybug, les cubriré las espaldas. Wayzz Transfórmame.- Nino en poco se convirtió en Carapace.  
-Muy bien. Hora de ponernos manos a la obra.- se adelantó y antes de irse, Carapace vio la expresión dolida de Alya.  
-Al...  
-Vete, ya hablaremos luego.- ella no le miró pero para Nino fue doloroso verla actuar de ese modo y siguió a Ladybug.

La Malguérison sonrió cuando hubo quitado la salud a otro grupo de ciudadanos y vio como al fin su medidor estaba lleno.  
-Al fin ya tengo la cura, pero aun no tengo los miraculous.  
-Y nunca los tendrás.- respondió Ladybug que cayó junto con Carapace a unos metro de la akuma y que aguantó las ganas de estornudar.  
-Pero mira nada más, no te ves muy bien Ladybug.  
-Al menos se ve mucho mejor que usted.- se burló Nino molestando a la akuma.  
-Otro paciente a tratar. Creo que necesitan una buena inyección.- las inyecciones volvieron a aparecer entre sus dedos pero antes de atacar, un ruido la hizo voltear y un ataque doble por parte de Chat Noir y Bumblebee la tomó por sorpresa. Chat tosió un poco pero eso no detuvo su buen humor.  
-Fue fácil encontrar a este akuma, solo tuvimos que seguir los estornudos.

La Malguérison se levantó mirando a los cuatro héroes y la marca de la mariposa se hizo presente.  
-No debes dejar que te venzan. Enferma a toda la ciudad si es necesario.  
-Lo haré.- la akuma dio un salto con pirueta hacia atrás y cayó sobre una luminaria.- Todo Paris enfermará, y no quedará nadie en pie.- todos vieron como presionaba el botón del vaporizador.- ¡Aquí tienen una buena dosis de estornudos y narices tapadas!

El vapor oscuro la cubrió rodeándola como espesa niebla y esta comenzó a expandirse a todas partes con una velocidad abrumadora, era imposible escapar, o al menos así era hasta que Bee vio la alcantarilla. Cuando el vapor desapareció, la akuma sonrió al ver que los héroes ya no estaban y en los alrededores se escuchaban toses, estornudos y quejas, entre ellas las de Alya que ahora tenía los síntomas de un cuerpo cortado.

-Eso los dejará incapacitados, y cuando vengan a por mí, será sencillo arrebatarles sus miraculous y a los otros dos también.- con una risa se fue hacia su destino, sin saber que bajo de ella, en el drenaje de Paris, los cuatro héroes avanzaban.  
-Eso fue pensar rápido, Bee.- le felicitó Ladybug.- Muchas gra-gra-achoo.  
-Salud, mi lady.- Carapace se rascó la cabeza.  
-¿Cómo haremos para vencerla si tiene esa cosa para enfermarnos?  
-Debe tener alguna debilidad...- murmuró Bumblebee y Ladybug entonces tuvo una idea.  
-¡Lo tengo! Claro que conocemos su debilidad.

Claude había visto lo acontecido desde su tableta y apenas y lo podía creer.

-¿Mamá?- detuvo la imagen y se dio cuenta que aún con esa apariencia tan extraña era su madre.- No me lo puedo… ¡Achoo! Creer…- la ventana de su habitación se abrió y este se levantó de la cama cuando vio a Ladybug y Chat Noir entrar con el resto del equipo.  
-¿L-Ladybug?  
-Hola, Claude. Disculpa que te moleste pero la situación está algo delicada.

-Ni lo menciones.- sorbió un poco y Bumblebee le pasa la caja de pañuelos.- Gracias…- se sonó de forma sonora sentándose en la cama.- No entiendo por qué mi madre fue akumatizada, ella es incapaz de dañar a una mosca.- Chat Noir quiso refutar pero Carapace se adelantó al ver tan mal a su amigo.

-No es su culpa, viejo. Hawk Moth gusta de aprovecharse de cualquier sentimiento negativo, debe ser un tipo sin vida propia para gustar molestar a los demás.- Claude sonrió sin ganas.

-¿Podrán ayudarla?- preguntó mirando a los héroes y Ladybug puso su mano en su hombro.

-Lo haremos, pero para ello necesitaremos un poco de tu ayuda.

La Malguérison llegó a su hogar, miró su arma que tenía la cura ya lista para suministrar a su hijo.  
-Pronto voy a curarte, Claude. Solo espera un poco más.- subió las escaleras casi bailando, llegó al cuarto y al abrir la puerta ahogó un grito al ver que su hijo no estaba.  
-¿Claude?  
-¡La Malguérison!- escuchó la voz de Ladybug y junto a ella sostenía a una persona envuelta en mantas.- Pondremos a tu hijo a salvo de ti, ya que ahora eres una amenaza.  
-¡No! ¡Mi niño!- Chat Noir se rió.  
-Alcánzanos si puedes.- esta gritó furiosa y fue detrás de los héroes. Cuando se fue, no vio la puerta del baño abrirse y Claude salió de este.

-Tranquila, mamá. Que pronto vas a regresar a ser tú con ayuda de los héroes.  
En la persecución, Carapace permaneció unos pasos atrás, protegiendo con su escudo a los héroes, entre tanto, Chat ayudó cuando casi se descubre su carnada, Bumblebee nerviosa apretó las mantas con fuerza, siendo ayudada a saltar por Ladybug. La akuma les lanzó más jeringas para que enfermaran pero Carapace intervenía con su escudo deshaciéndose de cada una de ellas.  
-¡Wow! Con lo que odio que me piquen.  
-Gracias por cubrirnos la retaguardia.- le dijo Chat Noir.  
-No hay problema.- la akuma cada vez más molesta se detuvo.  
-¡Voy a enfermarlos a todos! ¡Y esta vez no escaparán!- alzó su arma al cielo y Ladybug vio la entrada del metro.  
-¡Carapace!  
-Lo tengo, chica.- los tres entraron primero y cuando la akuma expulsó aquel vapor oscuro sobre los alrededores, Carapace estaba listo.  
-¡Protección!- el poder de Carapace cubrió la entrada, salvándolos de una infección aun peor. Al llegar a su destino los cuatro tomaron un tren y Ladybug vio a Bumblebee.  
-Ya sabes qué hacer.  
-Sí. Picadura.- tenía el ataque listo, solo necesitaba el momento.  
El tren estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas cuando un par de palos de paletas gigante atoraron la puerta y Carapace y Chat Noir son impactados por otras dos. La Malguérison entró con el tren en movimiento y lanzó a Ladybug grandes bolas de espeso expectorante que la heroína deshacía con su yoyo pero la akuma hizo aparecer un curita gigante que lanzó hacia la heroína, pegándola contra la pared del vagón.  
-Ustedes ya no estorbaran. Vamos, hijo, hora de curarte.- se acercó para aplicar la cura, y fue que vio el guante negro del traje de la abeja justo antes de que esta le atacó, la akuma la esquivó y Bumblebee tropezó cayendo al suelo con su poder aún intacto.  
-¿Quisieron engañarme?- se burló de los héroes.- Son tan tiernos. Solo por eso van a tener un tratamiento especial. Empezando por ti.- señaló a Ladybug pero Carapace lanzó su escudo apenas siendo esquivado.

-Lo siento, pero eso no es nada cool.- el escudo golpeó el otro lado del tren y este fue de regreso a él, llevándose la cofia de paso que cayó a sus pies y así dejando a la akuma sin armas.- Una cosa menos, ¿Ahora cómo te la arreglaras?- Carapace rompió la cofia pero la akuma rió.  
-Tonto. Estamos en un lugar cerrado. No necesito nada más para que no escapen de mí.  
-Vale, eso no lo había pensado.- Chat Noir se encargó de despegar a Ladybug, que comenzó a sentirse de nuevo mal, observando que a ratos su visión era doble.  
-Necesitamos algo bueno, mi lady. Ya me estoy empezando a sentir mal de nuevo.  
-Yo también. Vamos chaton. ¡Lucky Charm!- y para su sorpresa en sus manos cayó un paquete de compresas.- ¿Compresas para la fiebre?

-Tú puedes, mi lady, confío en ti.- miró alrededor, el vaporizador, la Picadura, el tren, las compresas para la fiebre, las mantas, el escudo de Carapace y Chat Noir.- Lo tengo. ¡Bee! ¡El tren!- la abeja entendió cuando la heroína señaló su mano y corrió hacia el frente del tren.- ¿Chat?  
-Cuando tú digas. ¡Cata...a-ACHOO!

-Chat…- un ataque de tos le detuvo, estaban empeorando más rápido de lo esperado y la akuma lo sabía.  
-¿Creen que van a poder conmigo? Primero caerán enfermos.- los apuntó y disparó, pero Ladybug confiada tomó las mantas y los cubrió a ambos de aquel ataque anteponiendo el escudo. En la parte de enfrente, Bumblebee salió del tren, sorprendiendo al conductor.  
-¡Sujétese bien!- el conductor se agarró bien ante lo que iba a pasar.- Espero que esto funcione en objetos.- el poder tocó al tren y se expandió con rapidez haciendo parar el tren de golpe. La Malguérison perdió el equilibrio y su brazo fue hacia arriba, era el momento, Ladybug se estiró para tomar el vaporizador y cambiar su función y pegando una compresa en el botón para que no lo volviese a cambiar para enfermarlos. El vagón se llenó de un aire fresco que hizo sentir mucho mejor a los héroes y Chat Noir respiró profundo.  
-Mucho mejor. ¡Cataclysm!- Chat Noir tocó el vaporizador destruyéndolo y que el akuma saliera volando del polvo que quedó.  
-Ya no harás más daño bicho travieso.- Ladybug abrió su yoyo y lo lanzó.- ¡Yo te libero del mal!- atrapó la mariposa con éxito.- ¡Te tengo! Adiós pequeña mariposa.- la blanca mariposa se fue volando yLadybug lanzó las compresas.- ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- todos los ciudadanos se curaron y los daños provocados fueron reparados. El tren pronto volvió en movimiento al terminarse el poder de la abeja y la señora Le Blanc volvió a la normalidad.  
-¿Dónde estoy?- Carapace y Bumblebee, que recién llegaba, la ayudaron a levantarse y Ladybug y Chat Noir chocaron puños.  
-/¡Bien hecho!/

En su guarida, Hawk Moth frunció el ceño.  
-Por esta vez me han ganado, pero no será así por mucho tiempo. Mi ira caerá sobre ustedes y no habrá nada que pueda ayudarles llegando el momento.- este se retiró y la ventana se cerró dejando todo en oscuridad total...

Cuando salieron del metro, la señora Le Blanc no paraba de disculparse.  
-En serio, lo siento tanto. No me puedo creer que hiciera eso.  
-No se preocupe.- intentó animar Ladybug.- La culpa fue de Hawk Moth que se aprovechó de sus sentimientos.  
-Pero...  
-¡Mamá!- Claude dejó su bicicleta, este se veía cansado, estaba en pijama, pero eso no le impidió al abrazar a su madre.- Me alegra tanto que estés bien.- su madre conmovida le abrazó y los héroes vieron la escena conmovidos hasta que el miraculous de Carapace hizo escuchar su alarma.  
-Chat Noir, tú y Bee llévenlos a casa, yo me encargo de Carapace.  
-Te veré luego, Ladybug.- se despidió Chat y Ladybug se llevó a la tortuga hacia una azotea donde se destransformó.  
-Gracias por tu ayuda, Nino.  
-No hay de qué. Me alegro haber ayudado a un amigo.- dijo entregando el miraculous.- Nos vemos amiguito.- se despidió de Wayzz.

-Nos vemos, chico.- el kwami entró en su miraculous y Ladybug estaba lista para irse.  
-Bueno, es hora de que me vaya...  
-Ladybug, espera.- el buen humor de Nino se había esfumado, ahora parecía dudoso en preguntar.- Quería saber... lo de Alya, ¿no va a seguir siendo Rena Rouge?- Ladybug lo miró con pena, sabiendo cuán importante era ya para él.  
-Lo siento, Nino. Pero Alya ha dejado en claro su postura.  
-Ella solo quiere hacer lo correcto.  
-Nino, ella quiere entregar un miraculous que no pertenece a Lila como esta dice. Alya siempre cree tener razón y por ello hace oídos sordos a otros, aun cuando dice que desea ser una reportera. Dime, Nino, ¿qué pensarías si te acusaran de algo malo sin pruebas? Alya me acusó de ser una ladrona, aun conociéndome como dice que lo hace, no importando todo lo que he hecho para ella y para todos. ¿Qué pensarías de esa persona?  
-Que... está mal.- respondió con la vista en el suelo.  
-Cuando Alya empiece a escuchar y a abrirse de nuevo, consideraré si puede ser Rena Rouge. Pero hasta ahora, su actitud deja mucho que desear, y no solo conmigo, también Chloe está en las mismas.  
-Sí... entiendo. Alya puede ser terca, pero no es mala persona.  
-Lo siento, Nino. Pero sino escucha o confía en sus amigos, entonces no puedo confiar en ella.- Ladybug lanzó su yoyo.- Nos vemos.  
-Hasta luego.- Ladybug se fue y Nino se quedó un momento reflexionando en las palabras de Ladybug y en la actitud de Alya. Suspiró y bajó los hombros, curiosamente la imagen de Marinette vino a su mente.

El otro día, Marinette no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito mientras caminaba con Juliet al salón.  
-¿Fuiste a verlo antes de la escuela?  
-Sí, le dejé un té para curarse pero ya se veía mucho mejor.  
-¿Y no vinieron juntos a la escuela?  
-No. Claude dijo que se quedaba en casa para cuidar de alguien más.- Marinette sonrió.  
-Ya veo. Caude es un buen chico, ¿no?  
-Lo es... él es una buena persona.- respondió con un ligero sonrojo y ambas se fueron riendo al salón ajenas a Adrien que las observaba desde el piso de arriba con expresión pensativa, recordando lo ocurrido con Luka...

 _-Ah… Lo siento, pero hoy llevo prisa._ _  
_ _-Bien, cuando tengas tiempo podríamos hablar._ _  
_ _-¿Es sobre la banda?_ _  
_ _-No. Sobre Marinette.- Adrien miró fijo a Luka._ _  
_ _-¿Que deseas hablar sobre ella?_ _  
_ _-No es el sitio ni el momento. Tienes mi número, avísame cuando tengas_ _tiempo, pero no tardes. Nos vemos.- este le dio un leve golpe en el hombro y fue a con_ _Juleka que le esperaba._

Adrien se había quedado con la desazón, curioso de saber qué quería hablar Luka con él, y sobre Marinette. Si era sobre lo que creía, sobre el corazón de Marinette, dejaría las cosas en claro. Sintió un golpe en el brazo y sonrió al ver a Nino.  
-Que hay viejo. ¿Mirando a tu futura novia?  
-Nino, basta.- se rió a lo bajo.- ¿Qué tal tú? Escuché que Alya está molesta contigo.  
-Digamos que ayer tuvimos opiniones diferentes. Pero ya se le pasará.  
-Entiendo, ¿vamos a clase?- los dos chicos se adelantaron y Adrien dio a Marinette un último vistazo antes de ir a su salón. Entre tanto Marinette seguia preguntando a su amiga.  
-¿Y a quien se quedó cuidando?  
-Solo diré, que Claude es un buen hijo...- sonrió en respuesta.

Entre tanto, Claude servía a su madre un intento de caldo de pollo con el té que le habían llevado, mientras su padre la revisaba a consciencia. La señora Le Blanc sonrió a su hijo y marido con ternura, al sentirse cuidada por los dos hombre más importantes de su vida, no perdiendo oportunidad de abrazarlos feliz no importando la nariz tapada.

…

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, acepto imágenes de Chat Noir, Luka o Nathaniel, oh, y al parecer Nino ya empieza a pensar más las cosas, ¿qué creen que pase con él a futuro? Y en el próximo capítulo tendremos a dos equipos dobles! Y uno de ellos son los malos… Habrá celos! Desafíos! Velocidad! y… ¿eso es un león gigante? Y antes de dar más spoilers… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	13. Lionne Furieux

**Hola a todos! He aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, muchas gracias a todos los que la leen TwT Y bueno, quería decir que capítulo iba a estar para el viernes pero por ciertos problemas no pudo ser.**

 **Plagg: Se le borró casi la mitad de la historia.**

 **Tikki: Y la guardó sin querer.**

 ***Suspiro* Exactamente… ¡Como sea! He aquí el capítulo! He notado que hay errores al momento de subirlo, como espacios que no deberían estar allí, perdonen por eso, pero no es cosa mía, es un error de la página al subirlo. Agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie y sin más qué decir…. COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 13  
Lionne Furieux

-T-Tú... eres... eres...- Marinette no podía apartar sus ojos de él, era amor a primera vista, era hermoso, dulce, y tan, tan peludo.- ¡Una lindura!- exclamó viendo al hámster que comía hasta llenar sus regordetas mejillas.- Awww, eres tan tierno. Me gustaría tanto llevarte a casa.- la señora Decrois se rió detrás de Marinette y la vio con una enorme serpiente.  
-Agradezco mucho que hayan venido a ayudar en el refugio. A veces necesitamos un par de manos extra con tantos animales.- un perro pasó entre ellas y Claude le acarició las orejas cuando le regresó un peluche.  
-Para nosotros es un placer. Me encantan los animales, me encantaría llevármelos todos a mi casa.- Marinette asintió a su compañero.  
-¿Todos estos animales son para adoptar?- Juliet se acercó a sus amigos.  
-No todos.- la señora Decrois siguió.  
-Algunos están aquí por ayuda médica. Recogemos y salvamos a los animales heridos, maltratados o que necesitan cuidados de emergencia.- dijo acariciando la cabeza de un perro que tenía unos vendajes en su ojo y cuello.- Otros no pueden ser adoptados por el momento, necesitan curarse no solo por fuera, sino también por dentro.- Marinette acarició al perro vendado.  
-Con mucho gusto me gustaría venir de vez en cuando a ayudarles.  
-Bueno, Claude viene cada semana.- señaló Juliet y el castaño se sonrojó.  
-S-Sí, amo a los animales y también a ti, digo, tu compañía, me encantas tú... compañía.- Marinette se rió a lo bajo. Era obvio que Claude hacia un esfuerzo en no decir otra de sus frases de don juan, pero era como verse a un espejo.  
-Es una lástima que Adrien no haya podido venir.- dijo Juliet y Marinette se rascó nerviosa tras la nuca.  
-S-Sí, es verdad, pero siempre tiene una agenda ocupada...- se lamentó un poco ya que le hubiese gustado que Adrien fuera, de repente un gato negro cayó encima de Marinette y saltó hacia una mesa, pero el gato había ensuciado su chaqueta con sus patas.  
-¡Noiret!- le regañó Juliet pero el gato perezoso se estiró.- Lo siento Marinette. Ven conmigo, vamos a limpiar eso.  
-Gracias. Al parecer soy un imán para los gatos.  
-Los negros, ¿no?- las dos se rieron lo bajo y fueron hacia una puerta en el fondo que al abrirla, Marinette se dio cuenta que estaba conectada a una casa.  
-Vaya...  
-Bienvenida a mi casa. Deja busco un paño húmedo.  
-Claro.- Marinette vio la casa, tenía un toque hogareño y una calidez como la de su casa. En la sala vio varias fotografías, pero en una vio a una pareja sonreír a la cámara, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises y una mujer de gafas con el mismo cabello de su amiga y ojos azules. Era obvio quienes eran, pero se veían muy jóvenes. Al ver a su amiga regresar, preguntó.  
-¿Estos son tus padres?  
-Sí, lo son.  
-Parecen muy simpáticos. ¿Dónde están?  
-Murieron hace muchos años. Ten.- Marinette tomó el paño que le ofrecía sin saber qué decir.  
-Oh... yo… lo siento. No tenía idea.- se lamentó Marinette pero su amiga solo mueve sus hombros.  
-Está bien. En realidad eres la única que sabe. Los demás creen que mis padres trabajan fuera y que por eso vivo con mi abuela.  
-¿Y por qué no lo dices?  
-¿Para qué? Para mí, mis padres siguen vivos en mi corazón. Y no es como si alguien preguntara.- Marinette vio la foto y sonrió.  
-Te pareces mucho a ellos.- Juliet le sonrió y asintió en agradecimiento y regresaron al local, solo para quedarse congeladas al ver a la señora Couffaine con su hijo.

-Marinette, hola Juliet.

-/Hola, Luka/- hablaron las dos al mismo tiempo y se miraron entre sí sorprendidas, Claude miró aquello atento.

-Hola, chicas. Es bueno verlas.- Marinette habló ya que Juliet no sabía qué decir.

-Igual, ¿q-qué haces aquí?

-Venimos a dejar una donación, normalmente lo hace un amigo de mi madre pero él no pudo venir y le hicimos un favor. Nos gusta contribuir en este tipo de causas, me encantan los animales.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Juliet con un claro sonrojo.- Me alegra tanto ver que hay gente que gusta de apoyar a criaturas tan indefensas.- Claude tosió fuerte y Marinette al ver a su amiga embobada con Luka y a Claude algo molesto se interpuso.

-Eh, Luka… te presento a mi amigo Claude, también viene aquí a ayudar cuando puede.- dijo haciendo hincapié a su ayuda.

-Mucho gusto.

-Hola.- Claude sonó un poco seco y al darse la mano Luka notó algo.

-Vaya, ¿tocas algún instrumento de cuerda?

-El bajo. ¿Por qué?

-Genial, mi hermana también lo toca, tal vez puedas venir y escuchar a la banda alguna vez o tocar con nosotros.

-Quizás. Marinette, ¿podemos hablar?

-Eh… claro.- Claude la llevó al otro lado del negocio donde una pared les cubría.

-Puedo saber, ¿quién es ese tipo?

-E-E-Es mi amigo, hermano de Juleka, es un gran chico.

-¿Y por qué tú y Juliet parecen babear apenas lo vieron?

-¿Perdón? ¡Yo no babeo!

-Entonces límpiate un poco la boca.- Marinette abrió más los ojos y se limpió los labios con su brazo para luego ver a Claude que parecía molesto.- ¿A Juliet le gusta ese tipo?

-No hables de esa forma de él, y bueno, puede que le guste, ¿un… poquito?

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Marinette le tuvo que cubrir la boca para que no gritara más.

-Lo sé, lo siento, sé que debí decirte que pasaba algo pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que Juliet gusta de ti.

-Y de ese peliteñido, pero si cree que le voy a dar oportunidad con mi ángel está muy equivocado.

-C-Claude, Luka no gusta de Juliet.

-¿Entonces gusta de ti?

-Ehhh… puede ser.

-Bien, tú con tu chico y yo con mi chica, asunto arreglado.

-N-No es tan fácil. Pero te juro, ¡te juro! Que Juliet está loca por ti, solo que no está muy clara.

-Muy bien, por el momento no ahondaré con el tema, solo… ayúdame, por favor.

-Claro.- los dos salieron y se reunieron con sus amigos con una forzada sonrisa.- Ya regresamos.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-Eso.- señaló Luka a las dos mujeres que estaban riéndose a más no poder.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Marinette y Luka responde.

-Al parecer su abuela y mi madre se conocen.- las dos mujeres se abrazaron.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! Ha pasado tiempo.- dijo la señora Couffaine.

-Lo mismo digo, Anarka, el mundo es un pañuelo. Aún recuerdo que eras una jovencita que buscaba aventura.

-Y la encontré, mis hijos son toda una aventura.

-Un placer conocerte jovencito, veo que te llevas bien con mi nieta, ojala sean buenos amigos.- Juliet bajó la mirada sonrojándose y Claude apretó los dientes y luego miró a Marinette rogándole o exigiéndole que hiciera algo.

-Eh, ¿y de dónde se conocen?- la madre de Luka contesta.

-Oh, fuimos parte de un grupo de aventureros que recorrían el mundo, yo era muy joven pero Marie y su esposo Charles ya tenían sus años. También estaba Gina.

-Oh, Gina, si la nombras la invocas, ¿recuerdas?- las dos mujeres se rieron y Marinette parpadeó.

-Vaya, qué coincidencia, mi abuela se llama Gi...- de repente la puerta del local se abre y Marinette se queda con la boca abierta ante la persona que avanza hacia ellas.

-Disculpen, me han dicho que aquí vive una loca aventurera.

-/¡Gina!/

-¿Abuela?

-¿Marinetta? ¡Vaya coincidencia!- abrió sus brazos y Marinette se lanzó en ellos.  
-¿Qué haces aquí abuela?  
-Pues vine por tres cosas, vine a visitarte mi pequeña cosita preciosa.- Marinette se encogió un poco avergonzada, y más porque Luka estaba allí y rió a lo bajo.- También vine a la Carrera de motociclistas de Paris.  
-¿Vas a participar?  
-Dejémoslo en secreto a tu padre, o le daría un infarto.- dijo haciendo reír a Marinette.- Y vine a ver a viejas amistades. Menuda sorpresa de encontrarlas a las dos juntas.  
-Para nosotras es la mayor sorpresa.- Anarka se acercó riendo y luego se dirigió a su hijo y amigos.- Las tres formábamos parte de una especie de caravana que fue de toda Europa, Asia y América en nuestra juventud.- Gina suspiró con nostalgia.  
-Recuerdo esa vez que comimos tacos en ese concurso.  
-Cómo olvidarlo.- rió la señora Decrois.- Si tu abuela ganó el premio contra el campeón del lugar.  
-Y recuerdo a Charles perder a la primera.- se burló Gina y Juliet se acercó un poco.  
-Abuela, ¿hablan del abuelo?  
-Pues sí. Tu abuelo era todo un aventurero. Fue el líder de nuestra caravana.  
-Y eso que se caía a cada tanto.- dijo Anarka y Gina rió.

-Para eso el casco le protegió bien la cabeza.

-Era algo torpe.- esta vez Marie no rió y eso lo notaron los chicos al ver a la mujer arquear una ceja. Marinette intervino.  
-Eh, abuela, ¿nos decías de una carrera?  
-¡Claro! Es la carrera anual, participaré y dejaré como donación un viejo equipo de motociclismo que me traje. ¿Por qué no vienen a verme correr?- los chicos parecían emocionados.  
-Seria genial.- dijo Claude y Luka asintió.  
-Será emocionante, ¿no crees Marinette?- puso su mano en su hombro y Marinette se sonrojó ligeramente.  
-Sí, claro. Pero...- la señora Decrois sonrió.  
-Creo que puedo cerrar el negocio un rato. Y podría también donar algo que tengo guardado.- Claude se puso a lado de Juliet.  
-Me apuesto que será divertido, ¿no lo crees?  
-Sí. Eso espero.- asintió con una sonrisa pero vio de reojo a Marinette y Luka y eso le puso un poco triste.

Adrien estaba tocando una complicada pieza de Rachmaninoff, estaba sumamente concentrado porque su padre estaba con él para evaluar su desempeño y cuando terminó miró a su padre que tras tener los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido asintió.  
-Muy bien, tu interpretación es más que aceptable.- Adrien sonrió aliviado.  
-Gracias, padre. Amm, ¿no quisieras tocar una pieza conmigo? Como la otra vez.  
-Será en otra ocasión. Quería pedirte que avisaras a tu compañera, la señorita Dupain-Cheng, acerca del concurso de moda que se realizará con colaboración de la señora Bourgeois.  
-¿Un concurso? ¿Qué premio tendrá?  
-El premio es una beca completa en la más prestigiosa escuela de moda de Paris y que el diseño ganador sea puesto como pieza de la próxima temporada.- Adrien sabía que aquello sería un sueño para Marinette.  
-Por supuesto. Le avisaré cuanto pueda.  
-Bien, ya varios diseñadores se han inscrito, entre esas personas tu compañera la señorita Rossi.  
-¿Lila?- preguntó incrédulo.  
-Exacto, apenas se enteró del concurso me envió la foto de un diseño que ella misma hizo y que usó en la obra de tu escuela.- Natalie le pasó la tableta a Adrien y este abrió grandes los ojos de la sorpresa e incredulidad al ver que se trataba del vestido que Marinette le prestó. Aquello era el colmo.  
-Padre, este vestido no lo hizo ella, lo hizo Marinette.- su padre lo miró con ceño fruncido.  
-Adrien, ¿estás seguro Adrien de lo que dices?  
-Sí, muy seguro. El vestido que Lila iba a usar en la obra se arruinó y Marinette le prestó este que al parecer era un diseño secundario de uno de los vestidos que hizo.- su padre frunció el ceño y suspiró.  
-De haberlo sabido no le hubiera mandado la aprobación esta mañana. Pero si es como dices, no habrá problema y la señorita Rossi no pasará de la siguiente ronda para dejar este... desafortunado incidente de la forma más discreta posible.- Adrien asintió.

-Por supuesto, padre.

-Bien, debo irme, Adrien, sigue con tus lecciones.- cuando se fueron Natalie y Gabriel iban bajando las escaleras cuando a Natalie le dio un ataque de tos y Gabriel la sostiene de los hombros preocupado.- ¿Estas bien?  
-Disculpe, señor. No volverá a pasar.  
-Esto se debe al miraculous.  
-No se preocupe, señor. Soy más fuerte de lo que aparento y se debe seguir adelante, no importa lo que pase para conseguir su meta.  
-No quiero ponerte más en riesgo.  
-No lo hace. Yo acepté la responsabilidad desde el principio.- sin decir nada más, Gabriel la soltó y fueron a la oficina para poder seguir con su trabajo y quizás ese día un akuma haría aparición. 

Adrien se sentó en su computadora y suspiró.  
-No me puedo creer que Lila haya entrado a este concurso de esa forma.  
-A mí no me extraña.- dijo Plagg que fue a por su queso.- Esa chiquilla es capaz de todo por lograr sus objetivos, ya ves lo de tu amiga y futura novia.- Adrien gruñó a lo bajo.  
-Ojala algún día recapacite. Como sea, estoy más preocupado por Luka ahora. Me lleva ventaja. Y creo que ya sé de qué quiere hablar conmigo.  
-Entonces espabila. Si dices que ese chico Luka te lleva ventaja con tu chica, llévale flores, serenata, ¡pero haz algo! ¿No ves que si te gana nos perderemos de todos esos manjares que hay en la panadería?- dijo casi al borde de la histeria.  
-Oh, Plagg, siempre piensas con el estómago.  
-Y en ti.- dijo un poco más serio el kwami.- No lo dudes. Así que deja de lado tu plan de que ame tus dos partes por igual y lánzate como Adrien, si te ama, aceptará también a Chat Noir, aunque, bueno, a ti también te falta abrir un poco más ojos.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Nada, solo concéntrate en ella y así ganaras.- Adrien miró pensativo unas fotos de Ladybug y Marinette, las dos tan distintas, tan iguales a la vez, le sacaban una sonrisa y un suspiro.  
-Ella es una chica maravillosa...

Las personas estaban listas para en unos minutos presenciar la carrera por Paris, Marinette veía el mapa en donde los participantes tendrían que rodear la metrópoli por completo hasta llegar a la meta que era bajo Eiffel.  
-Vaya... en serio será un trayecto largo. Ojala mi abuela le vaya bien.- Luka que estaba a su lado sonrió.  
-No te preocupes, se nota que tu abuela es una persona que sabe lo que hace y veo cuanto te pareces a ella.  
-¿Yo? No lo sé...  
-Eres valiente y temeraria, ¿o acaso no recuerdas lo ocurrido con mi madre? Eres fantástica Marinette, nunca lo olvides.- Marinette se sonrojó y no notó que cerca de ellos, Juliet se dio cuenta del ambiente entre los dos y triste bajó la mirada.

Hawk Moth sonrió al encontrar a una nueva víctima.  
-Qué triste es ver un amor que no florece, como los pequeños y fugaces sueños se rompen, una víctima perfecta para mi akuma.- la mariposa blanca se oscureció en su mano y salió de su mano y luego salió volando por la ventana. El akuma estaba sobrevolando el lugar; habiendo encontrado a su víctima. Estaba cerca cuando alguien pone un enorme bombín con moño sobre esta, la chica al alzar el sombrero ve a Claude que tenía un viejo gorro de aviador.  
-Mira esto, ¿no mola? Hay un puesto de sombreros geniales, ¿quieres verlos?- ella parpadeó y luego rió.  
-Ese sombrero te queda.  
-¿En serio? A que me veo genial, tal vez fui aviador en mi vida pasada.

-Que recuerde eres fatal con los juegos de pilotos.

-Naves espaciales, aviones, son diferentes.- ella volvió a reír y el akuma se alejó hasta posarse en la esquina de un edificio.  
Hawk Moth gruñó al perder a una víctima potencial.  
-No importa. Algo saldrá y mi akuma lo poseerá, y algo me dice que no he de esperar mucho.  
Natalie veía a su jefe desde una distancia prudente y en su mano tenía el miraculous del pavo real que apretó entre sus dedos... 

Entre tanto en el puesto de las donaciones, la señora Decrois puso algunas cosas a donar.  
-Wow.- Marinette estaba impresionada.- Todo se ve genial.- Luka tomó unos guantes.  
-¿En serio va a donar todo esto?  
-Bueno, creo que es mejor a que estén en mi ático cubiertos de polvo. Oh...- miró un casco negro que tenía el logo de un león rugiendo a un costado.- Me he equivocado de casco, este era de mi esposo.- Juliet se había acercado con Claude.  
-Wow, es genial.- dijo Claude al ver el fino aunque gastado grabado.  
-No me puedo creer que ese casco siga intacto.- dijo Gina que se acercó con Anarka.- Con las veces que ese casco le salvó la cabeza.- rió y Anarka asintió.  
-Vaya sustos que nos daba.- la señora Marie sonrió con nostalgia.  
-Pueden decir lo que quieran pero Charles era más temerario que cualquiera.- Gina alzó sus manos.  
-No lo discutimos, pero era gracioso verlos. El león y la gallina.  
-¿Gallina?- Juliet preguntó confundida y la abuela de esta miró a sus amigas en forma de advertencia.

-Oh, no es nada, solo que a veces era un poco más prudente que el resto.

-¿Prudente?- rió Anarka.- Más bien se sujetaba a Charles como si te fueses a desmayar.  
-Sí, a veces Marie era la miedosa del grupo. Por eso le apodamos la gallina Marie.  
-Y como gritaba.- las dos mujeres se rieron sin notar que su amiga no estaba del todo contenta al sentirse humillada frente a su nieta.  
-Bueno, bien me acuerdo de dos que también hacían el ridículo, pero no lo vengo diciendo delante de sus familias.- esta se dio la vuelta y se alejó con el casco en mano y fue que las dos mujeres se dieron cuenta que se habían pasado.  
-¡Marie, vuelve!  
-¡No quisimos hacerte enojar!- pero la perdieron de vista entre el gentío y Juliet la siguió seguido por Claude.  
-Abuela.  
-Mamá.- hablaron a la vez Marinette y Luka con voz molesta y cruzados de brazos sin poder notar al akuma que había salido volando…

La señora Decrois se sentó en una fuente con el casco entre sus manos y cerró los ojos para calmarse pero era muy difícil y más porque su nieta había estado presente de esas burlas. Sin percatarse que el akuma se posó en el casco.  
-Lionne Furieux, soy Hawk Moth. ¿Quieres vengarte de la humillación que has sufrido? Puedo ayudarte pero a cambio quiero que me ayudes también haciendo pagar todas las humillaciones que he sufrido consiguiendo los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.- ella se puso el casco.  
-Veamos si aún les dan ganas de reírse.- el miasma oscuro la cubrió asustando a los pocos transeúntes que aún no habían ido hacia el punto de salida y la akuma afiló sus garras. 

La carrera estaba a punto de iniciar, se había dado aviso a que los participantes fueran a la línea de salida, pero Marinette no parecía muy contenta, al parecer los papeles se habían invertido y Luka y Marinette eran las figuras de autoridad.  
-Oh, Marinetta, deja esa cara prometo disculparme luego.  
-Es que no me puedo creer que te fueses a burlar así. Se veía muy disgustada la señora Decrois.  
-Oh, de verdad nos pasamos. Lo que dijimos no es del todo cierto. Claro que era algo tímida pero era incluso más osada que nosotras.- dijo con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos y luego miró a su nieta.-Oh, al diablo la carrera, vamos a arreglar ese problema ahora, eso es más importante.  
-Oh, abuela.- Marinette le abrazó feliz de que se diera cuenta de su error.  
-¡Gina Dupain, Anarka Couffain!- el grito les llevo a ver al akuma de turno, tenía un casco en forma de la cabeza de un león sobre ella y que cubría sus hombros, llevaba una chaqueta negra con espolones de picos, pantalones rojos con marcas negras que parecían garras, pero sus piernas y su rostro de verdad parecían animales, se podía notar las garras que sobresalían de los guantes sin dedos y una sonrisa en aquel rostro animal que no tenía que ver con la tranquila mujer helo la sangre de todos además de su mirada cubierta por una sombra de ojos amarilla y negra. El capitán Roger fue el primero en acercarse.  
-Señora, no sé qué piensa pero está obstruyendo la pista y...- un poderoso rugido animal salió de esta, haciendo volar hasta la gorra del oficial que se había congelado. La akuma lo tomó de la camisa y lo lanzó sin problema sobre uno de los puestos de comida.  
-¿Abuela?- pregunto incrédula Juliet.  
-¿Marie?- Anarka no podía creerlo y Luka se colocó de forma protectora frente a su madre.  
-Lionne Furieux es mi nombre. Se burlaron de mí y mi esposo frente a mi nieta, y no conocen lo que los leones hacemos frente a una ofensa así con nuestra familia.- sus garras de repente parecían más grandes y filosas. Gina hizo retroceder a su nieta.  
-Marie, lo sentimos, fueron bromas tontas, lo sabemos.  
-Un simple lo siento no arreglará esto. Yo las desafío a una carrera.- dijo para sorpresa de todos.

Mientras tanto, Adrien terminaba su tarea mientras Plagg cambiaba los canales del televisor saltando sobre su trasero y se detuvo al ver que el desafío estaba en directo y subió el volumen.  
-Plagg podrías bajarle a la... 

_**-La que gane se llevara toda la gloria y lo que el otro quiera.**_

Adrien se acercó sorprendido. 

_**-¿Y tú qué quieres?- preguntó Gina y Marinette apareció en la pantalla.  
-Pues adherir sangre joven a la manada no me parece mal.- las expresiones de horror de los presentes fue captado por la cámara.**_

Adrien tuvo suficiente con eso.  
-Eso si lo permito. Plagg, Transfórmame.- Chat Noir salió por la ventana directo hacia esa carrera. 

Anarka Couffaine ahora protegía a su hijo con expresión dura y furiosa.  
-¿Y que si nos negamos?- Lionne Furieux alzó su mano lentamente y luego la bajó a su rostro donde un rugido más fuerte que el anterior se escuchó por toda la ciudad. Pronto la gente comenzó a gritar. Perros y gatos aparecían en manadas para gruñir e intimidar a los ciudadanos.  
-Ustedes eligen.- las dos mujeres se vieron y asintieron yendo hacia las motocicletas.  
-Mamá, espera.  
-Abuela, no lo hagas.  
-Tu tranquilo Luka, que esto no es nada.  
-Cuida a Marinetta por mí.- Juliet zafándose de Claude fue hacia la akuma sin importarle nada.  
-Abuela por favor. Detén esto, sabes que no es correcto.  
-No lo haré. Ellas merecen también sentirse humilladas. Y qué mejor que en vivo frente a todo Paris. Así que, no intervengas, sino que… te dejo a que te hagas cargo de tus nuevos amigos.- un brillo dorado apareció en sus ojos y los ojos grises de Juliet cambiaron a verse de forma animal, la joven se inclinó pareciendo adolorida y Claude se acercó preocupado.  
-¡Juliet! ¿Qué te hizo?- y cuando ella giró, esta se había transformado como su abuela en una especie de león humanoide y su cabello estaba desperdigado como si fuese una salvaje melena, rugiendo a Claude que esquivó un zarpazo, retrocedió con sus amigos y los animales los rodearon. Marinette vio a las dos mujeres listas y la akuma se acercó a una motocicleta que al tocarla, esta cambió para verse más grande y más tosca con la cabeza de un león al frente.

-Hora de la carrera, chicas.- miró al encargado de dar la señal de salida, este temblando levantó la pistola, las tres mujeres calentaron motores y el sonido de disparó las hizo correr de inmediato quemando neumático en su camino.

Chat Noir llegó justo a tiempo en que la carrera comenzó, notó el cómo las personas estaban rodeadas por los animales e intimidados por una salvaje bestia que apenas y pudo reconocer como la amiga de Marinette, todos incapaces de moverse, pero también notó a Luka que estaba protegiendo a Marinette de un posible ataque.  
-Atrás de mí, Marinette.

-Luka…

-No te muevas, yo te protegeré.- Luka se veía como el perfecto caballero que protegía a su princesa, y eso hizo molestar a Chat Noir que bajó al suelo y silbó llamando la atención de todos.  
-Hola mon amies des animaux. ¿No quieren jugar con este gato?- todos los animales gruñeron y fueron a por Chat Noir.- Atrápenme si pueden.- dijo saltando gracias a su bastón y perdiéndose de vista. Juliet iba a seguirle pero el capitán Roger se interpuso.

-Alto ahí, jovencita, usted no irá a ninguna parte.- esta gruñó y con sus garras cortó la gorra del oficial que terminó por correr así como todos.  
Esa era su oportunidad. Marinette se escabulló entre la gente que comenzó a huir, dejando a Luka preocupado de no verla y a Claude que lo tomó del brazo.

-Vamos, hay que escondernos.

-Pero…

-Ya conoces s Marinette, ella sabe cómo cuidarse.- Luka tuvo que hacerle caso y más al notar como Juliet los miraba dispuesta a atacar.

-Bien, te haré caso.

-Juliet, tranquila, somos nosotros.- ella rugió poniendo pálidos a ambos.

-Corre.- los dos salieron corriendo siendo perseguidos por su amiga.

Entre tanto Marinette se escondió tras una columna.  
-Hora de detener esta carrera y salvar a un gatito de sus congéneres. Tikki, Transfórmame. 

Chat Noir corría por las calles dándose cuenta de que había subestimado la cantidad de animales en Paris.  
-Tal vez no fue una buena idea.  
-O tal vez debiste traer algún juguete chillón para distraerlos.- dijo Ladybug cuando se unió a él.  
-¿Y no traerás algunas galletas para distraer a estos canes?  
-No, pero creo tener algo mejor. Ven.- lo guió hacia otra calle que ella conocía muy bien, y cuando los perros y gatos dieron vuelta, se toparon con un buffet de carne de abierta carnicería de la calle, olvidándose por completo de los héroes.  
-Nada mal.- sonrió Chat Noir.- Aunque no creo que al dueño le haga gracia.  
-Que vaya a la cuenta del alcalde. Ahora vamos a detener esa carrera.- los dos corrieron hacia donde se originaba todo. Podían ver como la akuma llevaba ventaja y se burlaba de sus contrincantes.  
-Vamos, ¿qué les pasa? ¿Acaso no pueden seguirme el paso? Esto lo hacen ver tan aburrido.- dijo volteándose sobre la moto mirando sus garras.  
-Lamento decirlo pero esta carrera se cancela.- dijo Ladybug que lanzó su yoyo, enredándola en su yoyo y jalando para que esta quedara fuera de la motocicleta que cayó al suelo. Lionne cayó de pie y detrás, las dos mujeres se detuvieron. Chat Noir se apoyó en su bastón con sonrisa burlona.  
-Lo siento, pero excedían el límite de velocidad.- la akuma rió.  
-Oh, cielos. Parece ser que no saben que nunca deben acorralar a un león.- usó su cuerpo como palanca para jalar a Ladybug y de una patada quitársela de encima. El hilo del yoyo se aflojó y se defendió de un ataque del bastón de Chat Noir, sujetándolo y casi arañando al héroe con sus garras.  
El símbolo de la mariposa apareció.  
-Muy bien, Lionne Furieux. Hazte de sus miraculous y nadie podrá vencerte.  
-Un león nunca deja ir a sus presas, Hawk Moth.- fue contra ellos en un ataque feroz, los dos héroes esquivaron sus ataques y tras una mirada cómplice entre ambos, ejecutaron con una increíble coordinación una defensa contra sus ataques, terminando por cada uno sujetando cada brazo y golpear a la akuma que tuvo que apoyar sus garras en el suelo para no caer.  
Hawk Moth no parecía contento.  
-No. ¡No! ¡No dejes que te venzan! ¡Atácalos!

-Solo fue suerte, no fue nada.- contestó la akuma pero el villano no parecía tranquilo, detrás de él una figura de azul se dio cuenta de la situación y comenzó a deslizarse caminando al frente, así que solo cuando una pluma salió volando fuera del lugar, Hawk Moth se volteó a verla.- Mayura, no puedes, tú...  
-A veces los sacrificios son necesarios.- dijo mientras se colocaba a su lado, la pluma cayó sobre la motocicleta de la akuma y ahora el símbolo de Mayura aparecía en su rostro.  
-Lionne Furieux, soy Mayura, te otorgaré al guardián que te ayudará en tu misión, y este fiel hará lo que desees, lo cual es acabar con Ladybug y Chat Noir.  
-¡Adelante Mayura! ¡Dame a mi guardián!  
-¿Mayura?- preguntó Ladybug confundida y fue que detrás de la akuma lo vio, al igual que con Hawk Moth, una bestia surgía, esta vez un enorme león negro de más de cinco metros que rugió con poderío. Ladybug se dirigió a su abuela y la señora Couffaine.- ¡Váyanse de aquí! ¡Ahora!- no se los tuvo que decir dos veces. Estas se fueron a toda velocidad haciendo que la akuma riera.  
-¿Ahora quiénes son las gallinas?- el león alzó su enorme pata y casi los aplasta. Los héroes  
retrocedieron a la vez.  
-Mi lady. Espero tengas un enorme bozal para esta bestia.  
-Eso espero. ¡Lucky Charm!- un pincel cayó en sus manos.- Creo que debemos dar la retirada.- el león emitió un poderoso rugido que hizo que el suelo se agrietara y los dos héroes salieran volando muy lejos de allí. Lionne Furieux tomó la motocicleta.  
-Vamos a terminar esta carrera y tú, mi querido compañero, ve a cazar a tus presas.- el león obedeció entre tanto en la guarida de Hawk Moth, Mayura observó a su jefe por si este le decía algo más, pero este terminó por aceptar de mala gana la ayuda, esperando que esta vez pudiesen conseguir los miraculous... 

Ladybug y Chat habían caído justo en uno de los tantos carteles de Adrien. Chat despegó su cara del anuncio.  
-Definitivamente no quiero mi cara en un cartel.  
-Debemos ir con el maestro. Es la única forma de vencerles.  
-¿De nuevo el pavo real?  
-Mayura. Ahora sabemos su nombre. Y si queremos vencerle junto con Hawk Moth necesitaremos un extra o dos para ello.- los dos se fueron, sabiendo que no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que ese león los cazara.

Los dos héroes llegaron con el maestro que al verlos supo a que habían venido.  
-Al parecer el miraculous los ha vuelto a traer. Hawk Moth cada vez es más peligroso.- se levantó y fue hacia el gramófono escuchando la alarma de Ladybug.- Hay un cuarto al fondo, puedes destransformárte allí.  
-Gracias, maestro.- corrió hacia ese cuarto y apenas cerró la puerta, un brillo rosa se hizo presente por debajo. Chat suspiró.  
-Ojala no tarde demasiado.  
-No lo hará. Pareces pensativo. ¿Algo te molesta?  
-¿Qué? No, s-solo es este akuma. Nada mas.- respondió rascándose tras la cabeza pero sus ojos le traicionaron al ver en dirección hacia donde estaba Ladybug. El maestro Fu sonrió.  
-Dicen que el amor puede ser una debilidad, pero la verdad es una fortaleza en cada ser vivo.- Chat se sonrojó bajo la máscara.  
-¿Tan obvio soy?  
-No tiene nada de malo.  
-No digo que lo sea pero ella parece estar tan lejos de mi...  
-Estoy seguro que ella te aprecia más de lo que crees. Y de una gran amistad se puede crear la más fuerte unión. Pero para eso hay que abrirse uno con el otro y conocer más acerca del otro, no solo por fuera, sino también conocer sus almas y corazones.- Chat asintió.  
-Lástima que Marinette no se abra conmi...- se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de su error y el maestro pareció que todo el aire se le escapó al igual que a Wayzz.  
-Tú sabes...- la puerta se abrió y Ladybug salió.  
-Ya estoy lista.- el maestro le dio a Chat Noir una mirada que significaba que tenían que hablar después.  
-Muy bien. Ladybug, Chat Noir, deben elegir el miraculous que les ayudará en esta misión y cuando terminen deberán de regresarlo.  
-Cuente con ello.- asintió Ladybug y al ver el miraculous del zorro no dudó en tomarlo.  
-Pienso que necesitaremos algo más que distraer al akuma.- sugirió Chat Noir y Ladybug asintió.  
-Tienes razón. Y creo saber quién más puede ayudarnos.- dijo tomando el miraculous de la serpiente.  
-¡Maestro!- la voz alarmada de Wayzz se hizo presente y por la ventana vieron al enorme león olfatear el aire a unas calles de allí.  
-Debemos, irnos. Chat.  
-Te sigo, mi lady.  
-Chat Noir.- el felino se detuvo en seco y Ladybug se adelantó.- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar luego.  
-C-Claro. Debo correr.- se marchó, al parecer todos querían hablar con él. Cuando se fueron, Wayzz miró preocupado a su portador.  
-Maestro, ¿cree que esto afecte a los dos?  
-Espero que no. Por su bien, espero que no...

Entre tanto, Claude y Luka intentaban no ser visto por Juliet, ocultándose encima de la rama de un árbol.  
-Espero que no le dé por escalar arboles.- dijo Luka a juego y Claude sonrió.  
-Eso espero, aunque debo admitir que ese look de gata salvaje le queda, grrr.- Luka sonrió.  
-¿Es tu novia?  
-¿Qué? ¡No! Ella es... eh...  
-Entiendo. No tienes que decir nada.  
-Como quiera no iba a hacerlo.- respondió seco y Luka entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.  
-¿Te caigo mal?  
-Nah, soy así con todo el mundo. Te lo juro.- respondió con claro sarcasmo.  
-Vale, pero para que sepas, no estoy interesado en tu chica.- Claude casi parecía que se rompería el cuello cuando se giró a verle.  
-¿Es en serio?- preguntó incrédulo.  
-Aja. Yo ya tengo una melodía que quiero escuchar, y quiero arriesgarme con ella.

-Vale…

-Tú también deberías hacerlo, estoy seguro que tú y tu "amiga" harían una buena melodía.- Claude lo miró confundido y un rugido llamó su atención. Juliet los miraba desde abajo con expresión rabiosa.  
-Creo que no puede subir.- aseveró Luka pero esta comenzó a saltar.  
-¡Pero vaya que salta!- se encogieron y sus garras rozaba la rama dejando profundas marcas y sintiendo la rama comenzar a romperse.- ¡Ah! Te juro que dejo de dormirme en la biblioteca ¡pero ten piedad!- el yoyo de Ladybug apareció enredando a Juliet en el árbol y la rama comenzó a romperse, haciendo que los dos chicos cayeran con todo pero fueron rescatados por Chat Noir, y la rama rota dio justo a Juliet dejándola fuera de combate.  
-¡Juliet!- Claude tomó su rostro preocupado y Ladybug le tocó el hombro.  
-Lo siento mucho, pero ella estará bien ahora.  
-Pero...  
-La dejaré en un lugar seguro. Pero debemos ponerlos a salvo.- ella guiñó su ojo y Claude entendió.- Chat Noir.- el héroe se acercó a su lady que se había alejado unos pasos de los chicos.- Toma.- le tendió la caja del miraculous.- Este dáselo a Luka Couffaine y yo buscaré a Vulpine.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿P-Por qué a él?- susurró la pregunta.  
-Porque ha demostrado ser una persona de confianza, amable, de gran corazón, valiente...- ella tenía una mirada de ensueño y a cada palabra, Chat apretaba los dientes.  
-Vale, ya entendí. Solo no te tardes.  
-Por supuesto y mientras dejaré a esos dos en un lugar seguro. Y así se fue con ambos, y Chat suspiró molesto, aunque era bueno ya que prefería dárselo él a que ella tuviese más contacto con Luka que se había quedado confundido al quedarse solo.  
-Hola. Luka, ¿no? Oye, sé que es repentino pero necesitamos tu ayuda.  
-Claro, quiero ayudarles. En lo que pueda ayudarles con gusto.- Chat rumió entre dientes, Luka era tan amable que era imposible odiarlo.  
-Bien. Luka Couffaine, te entrego el miraculous de la serpiente.

Entre tanto encima de una azotea, Ladybug le dio el miraculous a Claude.  
-Claude Le Blanc, necesitaré tu ayuda de nuevo, acepta el miraculous del zorro, este te dará el  
poder de las ilusiones.  
-Te dará el poder de la hipnosis. Y cuando esta misión termine...- decía Chat Noir.  
-Y cuando esta misión termine deberás entregármelo.- dijo Ladybug a Claude.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?  
-Confía en mí, Ladybug.  
-No les decepcionaré, Chat Noir.- al abrir la caja, dos kwamis que ya conocían bien aparecieron.  
-Hola enano zorruno.  
-Hola chico. ¿Andas ya con novia?- preguntó el kwami al ver a una inconsciente Juliet y Claude se sonrojó. En tanto, Luka sonrió al ver a Sass.  
-Hola Sass.  
-Vaya, es un honor volverme a encontrar contigo. Espero poder escuchar tu música.  
-Pues vamos a ello.  
-Trixx...  
-Sass...  
-/¡Transfórmame!/  
Viperion apareció frente a Chat Noir y este quiso golpearse la frente. Por supuesto, era obvio, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Pero aparentó calma.  
-Caramba, hola de nuevo compañero.- una enorme pata hizo un estruendo al aplastar un auto. La bestia los había perseguido por toda la ciudad y estaba cansado de jugar.  
-Creo que alguien ya tiene hambre.- murmuró Viperion y Chat Noir blandió su bastón.  
-Pues yo no quiero ser su aperitivo.- en poco solo Vulpine hizo su aparición y gritó al ver a tal bestia.  
-¡Ay, mi madre! ¿Qué es eso?  
-¿Donde esta Ladybug?- preguntó Chat al verlo solo y el zorro se aclaró la garganta.  
-Vengo con un mensaje de su parte. Dijo que nos dejes esto a nosotros, ustedes deben detener una carrera.  
-Entiendo. Suerte, la necesitarán.- se fue y el león mostró sus dientes a los dos nuevos héroes que se quedaron. Viperion tragó.  
-Hola. ¿Sabes algo sobre cómo defenderte con animales salvajes?  
-Solo contra el chihuahua de mi vecina. Y hola. Pero vamos a por ello, compañero.  
-Así se habla.- los dos sonrieron y luego corrieron contra aquella bestia dispuestos a vencer.

Chat Noir no tardó en darle alcance a Ladybug sobre las azoteas.  
-Espero que los novatos puedan arreglársela y no terminar como palillos de dientes.- ella sonrió.  
-Podrán con ello. Estoy segura. ¡Aquí!- tenían una visión perfecta del Ponts des Arts y de la Torre Eiffel donde marcaba el final de la carrera.  
-¿Que hacemos aquí? ¿No íbamos a detener la carrera?  
-Para ello debemos parar al akuma, y también deshacernos de esa motocicleta. Estoy segura que la pluma de Mayura está allí.

-Solo puedo usar mi Cataclysm en una cosa.

-Pues vamos a ver qué se me ocurre. ¡Lucky Charm!- fue grande su sorpresa de ver que cayó a en sus manos un almohadón largo.- ¿Una almohada?  
-Tal vez sea para abrazar mientras echa la siesta.- no muy lejos el sonido de las motocicletas se hizo presente. Ladybug miró alrededor, la almohada, Eiffel, un camión de bomberos abandonado en la zona y la cola de Chat Noir.  
-Gatito, voy a necesitar tu cola. Tengo un plan…

Las motocicletas entraron en el puente y Lionne Furieux llevaba la ventaja pero se hizo a la par de ambas.  
-Vamos, ¿o qué son caracolas?- se puso a la par con Anarka y con un zarpazo, rompió el manubrio de la moto descontrolándola, pero Gina se las arregló para acelerar y tomar a su amiga y subirla a su motocicleta antes de que derrapara y cayera.  
-¡Marie! ¡Basta! ¡Esto no está bien!  
-Aquí lo importante es ganar. No importa el costo con tal de humillarlas ¡Feliz chapuzón!- se acercó e hizo lo mismo. Gina no pudo maniobrar la motocicleta que se acercó peligrosamente a la orilla pero Chat Noir apareció y las rescató antes de que estas cayeran al Sena.  
-Señoras, están sanas y salvas.  
La akuma al ver eso quiso girar pero Ladybug cayó justo detrás de ella.  
-¿No querías llegar a la meta? ¡Adelante!- Ladybug aceleró con una mano mientras que en la otra tenía la almohada que había sido partida casi a la mitad, y aun con el relleno afuera, y apretó con el cinturón, Ladybug atrapó una de las manos del akuma en el manubrio. La akuma intentó arañarla pero ella le esquivó y atrapó su otra mano.-Buen viaje~  
Ladybug saltó y fue que Lionne vio la escalera de incendios. Tuvo que acelerar para no perder el equilibrio. La escalera subía hasta la Torre Eiffel donde la motocicleta subió rápidamente hasta lo más alto. Con sus colmillos rompió la almohada liberando la mano y dejándose caer. Al vacío… Donde Chat Noir ya le esperaba mientras subía.  
-¡Sorpresa! ¡Cataclysm!- tocó el casco que se desintegró y Ladybug atrapó a la mujer antes de que cayera, viendo al akuma intentando escapar.  
-Ya no harás más daño, pequeño akuma.- abrió su yoyo y lo hizo girar.- ¡Yo te libero del mal!- lo lanzó atrapando con éxito al akuma.- Te tengo. Adiós pequeña mariposa.- dijo viendo a la mariposa irse y la señora Decrois volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Qué pasó?- pero no pudieron decir nada, faltaba todavía la motocicleta que estaba ahora ya estaba cayendo al vacío, Ladybug iba a lanzar su yoyo, dispuesta a destrozar esta, pero grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar el grito emocionado de Vulpine, junto con Viperion que tocaba la lira, iban los dos sobre el león que perseguía una gallina gigante, ilusión de Vulpine que aleteó sobre Eiffel. Y al apoyarse el león en la Torre para devorar a la ilusión, cayó en las fauces de este la motocicleta y mordió, así este desapareció y solo quedó la destrozada moto. Vulpine y Viperion se vieron y los dos chocaron sus puños.

-Viejo, eres genial. Menuda forma que sabes tocar.

-Y tú sí que eres ingenioso.- Chat Noir rió entre dientes al verlos tan bien, Ladybug sonrió y lanzó los restos de la almohada.  
-¡Miraculous Ladybug!- todo regresó a la normalidad, incluida una Juliet que se había despertado y comenzado a jugar con mariposas sobre la azotea. Y los dos héroes chocaron puños ante otra gran victoria.  
-/¡Bien hecho!/

En la guarida, Natalie quitó su transformación y comenzó a toser. El villano al verla tan mal se acercó rápido y la ayudó a salir de la guarida y ya en su oficina la sentó.  
-Nooroo, Transformación fuera.- Gabriel Agreste sin dudarlo, le quitó el miraculous del pavo real a Natalie que apenas se recuperaba.  
-Señor...  
-Esta va a ser la última vez que uses este miraculous. Es una orden. No necesito tu ayuda para esto.  
-Yo... entiendo, señor.- luego se sorprendió de sentir la mano de este sobre su hombro.  
-No quiero perder a nadie más.- Natalie asintió en silencio pero su jefe no retiró su mano de su hombro. Pero vio despectivo el miraculous del pavo real, deseando destrozarlo aunque no pudiese hacerlo...

La carrera se había cancelado ese día, pero en una cafetería, Marinette veía contenta como las tres mujeres reían mientras ella recogía una malteada que casi tira al tropezar pero que no cayó, gracias a Luka.

-Con cuidado.

-G-Gracias, soy siempre algo torpe.

-Me alegro que las cosas entre ellas se hayan arreglado.

-Es cierto, amistades así son las que vale la pena perdurar.

-¿Y tú y yo nos veremos así en unos años?- Marinette vio a Luka y asintió.

-Por supuesto. Tú… eres muy importante para mí. No quisiera perderte.

-Ni yo… de ninguna forma.- Marinette se sonrojó y fue a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos y que estaba a lado de la de las tres mujeres que reían.

-Lo siento, en serio, no fue mi intensión…- se disculpaba Juliet por tercera vez y Claude negó con la cabeza.

-Oye, no fue tu culpa.

-Seguro que daba miedo.

-Para nada, la verdad es que me parecías muy bonita.- la chica se sonrojó y Claude también.- Digo, no es que no lo seas, eres preciosa pero, digo, así como chica gato… te quedaba.

-G-Gracias…- de repente sintió como Claude puso un rizo tras su oreja y luego desviaron la vista sonrojados.- Ma-Marinette, ¿podemos hablar?- pidió Juliet.

-Claro.- las dos se levantaron y se alejaron apenas unos pasos.

-Sabes, quisiera pedirte disculpas. De haber sabido que Luka te gustaba no me hubiera encaprichado con él.

-Ah, bueno es que… es complicado.

-Lo sé, Adrien, Luka, Chat Noir…

-¿Cómo? Que Chat Noir y yo no tenemos nada.

-No lo sé, es que se porta tan lindo contigo, como si tú fueras Ladybug.

-Como si yo… ¡qué cosas dices!- las dos se rieron, o al menos la risa de Juliet fue sincera, ya que una duda asaltó la mente de Marinette, ¿y si Chat Noir sabía que ella era Ladybug? Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.- Mejor vamos o los chicos se preguntarán qué hablamos.

-Cosas de chicas.- volvieron a reír y al regresar Marinette vio a su abuela muy avergonzada.

-Oh, Marie, ya basta.

-Ah, no. Marinette, Luka, ¿quieren escuchar una historia muy graciosa? Esto incluye una vestidos, un disfraz de pato y toros.

-¡No era un pato era un ornitorrinco!- rió Anarka igual de avergonzada y Gina miró a su nieta.

-Vengan chicos, esto les gustará.- los jóvenes se acercaron y escucharon atentos la graciosa historia…

Adrien miró al maestro Fu que parecía muy pensativo después de haber escuchado la historia de cómo descubrió la identidad de Marinette.

-Se lo juro, eso fue lo que pasó.

-Ya veo, no fue tu intención, Adrien. Pero eso no quita que no me preocupe. Podría ser peligroso que sepas la identidad de Ladybug.

-¿Por qué peligroso?

-Si Hawk Moth supiera, usaría eso en su contra.

-¡No lo permitiría! ¡Y no me sacaría ni una palabra!- el maestro sonrió a medias.

-Eres un gran chico Adrien. Pero debes entender que lo de las identidades es una protección que era necesaria para su seguridad. Solo te pido que tengas cuidado y te comportes como usualmente lo haces en batalla para no levantar sospechas.

-Lo haré. Lo prometo.- el maestro asintió.- Bien, es mejor que te vayas.

-Claro. Plagg…- el kwami estaba a mitad de comerse un queso.

-Oh, ¿ya? Necesito recargar más mis baterías.

-Ya has comido suficiente. Plagg, Transfórmame.- Chat Noir apareció frente al maestro.- Hasta luego.- el héroe se fue y Wayzz se acercó a su maestro.

-Maestro, ¿por qué no le dijo?

-No creí que fuese necesario, si bien las identidades son para mantenerse ocultas, a veces es inevitable que uno de estos sepa.

-Pero ambos están enamorados de uno del otro sin saberlo, bueno, al menos la portadora de Tikki.

-Ella necesita aprender a ver más allá, pero también él. Ya que ambos están interesados en una máscara por como veo.

-¿Y si no logran ver más allá?

-Espero que lo hagan, porque si no esto podría terminar en un desastre…

Risas, miedos y acercamientos, un día extraño pero que terminó para nuestros héroes y amigos, ¿qué les deparaba el futuro? Eso nadie lo sabía.

….

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, el siguiente capítulo estará cargado de acción, mucha acción y colores! Y prepárense, porque Lila aparecerá y también Kagami! Y bueno, sin más qué decir que acepto imágenes de Chat Noir, Luka o Nathaniel. También, por favor, por favooooor, deséenme la suerte de Ladybug y el ingenio de Chat Noir porque esta semana termino mi escrito para el concurso y a enviarlo! Espero ganar o estar en el punto de interés de alguien. Y… CHICOS Y CHICAS! Dejen review, nada de tomatazos y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	14. Couturière

**Hola a todos! Lo sé, lo sé, he tardado milenios, pero quiero decir que he terminado mi novela corto y enviado para el concurso! Ojala gane y si no bien puedo buscar otras formas de publicar. Pero bueno, gracias por su paciencia y espero les guste este capítulo. Estamos cerca del estreno de Bakerix! Y sin más qué decir aparte de que agradecemos a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan genial serie… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 14.  
Couturière.

Marinette no podía estar tranquila, y Tikki ya se estaba mareando de verla moverse de un lado a otro sin parar.  
-No puede ser, Tikki. ¡No puede ser! Es imposible que Chat Noir sepa acerca de mi identidad. He sido muy cuidadosa con ello.  
-Tranquilízate, Marinette. Dudo mucho que Chat Noir sepa quién eres.  
-Pero todo encaja Tikki. Primero sus constantes visitas, ya se ha ganado a mis padres, luego pasamos más tiempo juntos en mi forma civil y todo eso aun cuando rechazó mi "declaración de amor". ¿Qué otra explicación puede haber?  
-Pues que te tiene gran estima.- la kwami voló para quedar frente a su portadora.- Seguro Chat Noir solo desea que sean amigos después de lo ocurrido y solo le gusta estar aquí.- Marinette suspiró.  
-Eso no me deja tranquila. Tendré que ser extra cuidadosa desde ahora.  
-¡Marinette! ¡Llegaras tarde!- le llamó su madre desde abajo.  
-Espero la escuela me distraiga. Vamos, Tikki.- la kwami entró en el bolso y Marinette tomó su mochila para salir de casa. Al llegar a la escuela, sus amigos ya le estaban esperando, los saludó y antes de entrar al instituto, Adrien llegó y bajó rápido apenas divisó a Marinette.  
-¡Marinette!- esta se giró y Adrien se paralizó un momento de su belleza, como si todo pasara en cámara lenta y un aura rosa y amarilla tenue la rodearan. ¿Cómo no había notado antes lo bella que era?  
-A-Adrien. Hola.  
-Ah...  
-¿Adrien?- al fin pudo reaccionar.  
-Ho-Hola, Marinette. Me alegra verte antes de clases, yo... tengo algo que decirte.  
-¿A-Ah, sí? ¿Qué es?  
-Mi padre está haciendo un concurso de moda en colaboración con la madre de Chloe.- de su mochila sacó un papel.- Toma, aquí viene la fecha, la información y los premios que darán.  
-¿D-Debo presentar un modelo y enviarlo para participar?  
-No te preocupes por ello. Cuando padre vio los vestidos que hiciste para la obra eso dio tu pase directo. Solo debes presentar un nuevo modelo para el día de las preliminares. Creo que tendrás tiempo suficiente, creo...- Marinette revisó los datos y sonrió.  
-Tengo suficiente tiempo. Gracias Adrien.  
-No es nada. Estoy seguro que con tu talento vas a ganar este concurso.

Marinette se sonrojó y asintió. Pero sin saberlo, Lila estaba escuchando escondida y gruñó a lo bajo afilando su mirada a Marinette. Al entrar a su salón, Marinette dejó sus cosas y suspiró enamorada. Sus amigos la miraron extraños pero sus amigas la miraron con una sonrisa sabiendo lo que le pasaba.  
-¿Adrien te dio los buenos días?- preguntó Ondine y Marinette espabiló un poco apenada.  
-Sí, algo así. Pero también me dio los datos para un concurso que hará su padre.- dijo mostrando el papel y todos leyeron los premios a dar.  
-Menuda pasada.- silbó Claude y Marc asintió.  
-Tienes que darlo todo, Marinette.  
-Lo haré. No hay duda de eso.  
-Pues más te vale.- dijo Aurore detrás de Marinette.- Porque he sido escogida juez para este concurso.- todos comenzaron a hablar sorprendidos y Mireille se puso junto a Aurore para confirmar.  
-Es cierto. El programa de consejos de moda e imagen de Aurore ha tenido gran éxito y le han dado la invitación en persona para ser una de los jueces.- todos felicitaron a Aurore que no escondía su felicidad.  
-Muchas gracias. Así que prepara lo mejor que tengas, Marinette. Porque seré juez muy exigente.- le guiñó el ojo.

-Vaya... ¿ganándote a los jueces Marinette? Eso es muy deshonesto.- la voz de Lila sonó desde la puerta del salón y todos se giraron para verle, pero Lila no iba sola, sino que también estaban sus ex amigas.- Eso no debería estar permitido. No me parece justo.  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Lila?  
-Vine a desear suerte a mi adversaria porque yo también entré al concurso que darán Monsieur Agreste y Madame Bourgeois. Pero ahora veo que ya tienes a uno de los jueces en el bolsillo.  
-Eso no es cierto. El que Aurore y yo seamos amigas no significa que su voto no sea imparcial.  
-¿Y qué hay de Adrien? Te vi hablar con él en la entrada.  
-No me digas. ¿Y eso qué?  
-¿Como que qué?- intervino Alya.- Es claro que teniendo a Adrien de tu lado vas a tener cierto favoritismo al momento de juzgar.  
-¡Eso es mentira!- exclamó ofendida.- Adrien no tiene siquiera voto en el concurso.  
-Pero su padre si.- dijo Alix que no parecía querer estar allí, así como las demás.- Digo… no es como si influyera en su voto, solo digo…  
-Exacto.- apuntó Lila.- Por ello te pido, no, te exijo que no te acerques a Adrien ni a Aurore para evitar malentendidos.  
-Ustedes no tienen derecho a exigirle eso.- intervino Ondine con los brazos cruzados.- Son sus amigos y no pueden ordenarle a quien acercarse o no.- Alya bufó.  
-Pues vaya que no sería raro pensar que Marinette avance si tiene comprados a dos de los jueces.  
-Ya está bien con eso.- Claude se acercó molesto pero enmascaró una sonrisa zorruna.- Marinette no necesita comprarse los votos porque tiene más talento del que se ustedes se puedan imaginar y eso lo demostró con sus vestidos. Así que, en vez de venir a lanzar sus exigencias, ¿por qué no se dan la vuelta y regresan a su salón? Aquí no se aceptan gentes que puedan perjudicar a nuestros compañeros.- Alya sabía que hablaba de ella por lo de los vestidos de la obra.- Y de paso si en esas estamos que esta chica tampoco se acerque a su amigo Adrien. O podría "influir" con su papá.- la clara burla enfureció a Alya pero esta se dirigió a Marinette.  
-Ya veo la clase de amigos que tienes ahora.- a Marinette le molestó la forma en como escupió las palabras y se puso firme junto a Claude.  
-Los mejores. Y no se preocupen, jugaré limpio y haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ganar. Lo que a Lila le debería preocupar no es en venir a apabullarme con todas aquí, sino por el diseño que deberá presentar.- solo con la mirada que ambas se dieron se declararon la guerra en ese momento. Lila estaba respaldada pero Marinette también al sentir a sus amigos y compañeros cerca.  
-¿Que pasa aquí?- llegó la señorita Mendeleiev.- La campana esta por sonar. ¡Vayan a su salón!- las chicas así lo hicieron pero Lila se giró a Marinette.  
-Suerte con el concurso, ojala de verdad compitas limpio.  
-Igual.- Lila le dedicó una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno. Juliet la tomó de los hombros.  
-Déjalas, no valen la pena. Te han demostrado que son unas tontas de capirote.  
-Voy a enviar un mensaje a Adrien. Si así van a ser las cosas que se prepare.

En el salón, Adrien y Nino reían cuando el rubio recibe un mensaje de su celular y al leerlo abre grande los ojos.  
-Pero qué...- al ver a las chicas llegar y Adrien ya estaba más que molesto.- A ver, ¿qué es eso de que fueron a pedirle a Marinette que se aleje de mí?- todas se descompusieron pero Lila se recuperó más rápido.  
-Se lo pedí porque no me parece justo que tenga contacto contigo siendo tu padre uno de los jueces. Las chicas solo fueron a darme apoyo ya que aún le tengo un poco de miedo a Marinette.  
-Eso no les da derecho a ir y decirle tal cosa.

-Vamos, Adrien.- intervino Alya.- Es obvio que te ciega el estar con Marinette. Y no es justo que pases tiempo con ella mientras le haces el vacío a Lila que no tiene nada que ver con Marinette.

-Exacto. No tiene nada que ver y eso para mí está bien. Pero está bien, si les preocupa que mi amistad con Marinette influya en la decisión de mi padre, cosa que nunca pasaría, mantendré mi distancia. Pero, también lo haré contigo, Lila. Después de todo también estas en el concurso.- eso hizo que Lila borrara su sonrisa.  
-Bueno, sí, pero eso no nos afectaría...  
-No, insisto, voy a ser tan imparcial contigo como lo seré con Marinette. Alya, ¿podrías sentarte a partir de Ahora con Lila? Yo me sentaré con Nino.- y sin decir nada más, Adrien puso sus cosas en el lugar de Alya. Nino miró a su novia.  
-En serio, chicas. Así parecen un grupo de matonas.  
-Nino, no hicimos nada malo, la chismosa de Marinette les debió informar que solo fuimos a hablar, porque como Lila dijo, no quería ir sola porque le tiene miedo.  
-Pues más bien parece como si la hubiesen querido intimidar. Alya, en serio, necesitas controlarte un poco.  
-Te estás haciendo una película, Nino. No hicimos nada malo.- Nino no dijo nada pero negó con la cabeza y se sentó en su lugar donde susurró a Adrien.  
-Viejo, lo siento mucho. Al parecer no podrás estar cerca de tu chica durante un tiempo.  
-No te preocupes, Nino. Ya me las arreglaré.- dijo conociendo la forma perfecta de quedar con Marinette.

Esa tarde en la residencia Dupain-Cheng, la máquina de coser de Marinette estaba trabajando en lo que sería el traje perfecto para el concurso, Tikki le acercó rodando una botella de agua.  
-Toma, Marinette, para que no te deshidrates.  
-Gracias, Tikki. Este traje debe quedar perfecto.  
-¿Y qué es?  
-Es un traje estilo años 20, en la temática pide un vestido de los años 20 hasta los 50 y ya había visto algunas fotografías antes de estos estilos.- Tikki voló viendo el boceto a realizar.  
-¡Wow! Es sorprendente. Y muy original.  
-Gracias Tikki. Haciendo esto me saco de la cabeza la idea de que Chat Noir sabe quién soy.-dijo volviendo a su máquina de coser sin notar que Tikki se ocultó en los cajones.- Es decir, ¿cómo iba a saber ese gato quién soy? Qué tontería.

-¿Con quién hablas princesa?  
-¡AH!- Marinette saltó de su asiento y miró a Chat Noir sentado en el marco de su ventana.- ¡Chat!- en ese momento la trampilla se abre y la señora Cheng se asoma.  
-Oh, sabía que ese grito fue por algo.  
-Buenas tardes, señora Dupain-Cheng. Le he traído un regalo.- de detrás de su espalda le da un ramo de claveles rojos que dejan encantada a la mujer.  
-Oh, son bellísimas. Le diré a Tom que ponga un lugar más en la mesa.  
-Muchas gracias.- cuando la señora Cheng se va, Marinette ríe.  
-Vaya, menuda manera de pagar la comida.  
-¿Que puedo decir? Miadoran. ¿Y qué estás haciendo?- se acercó curioso y Marinette lo evaluó con la mirada.  
-Son cosas para un concurso. Dime, Chat, tengo una duda que me carcome desde hace tiempo.  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es?  
-¿Solo vienes a mi casa por la comida o también para verme?- por un segundo creyó ver la duda en su compañero pero este rió cubriendo su boca con la mano.  
-La verdad, princess vengo por ambas cosas. Es decir, nadie se resistiría a comer los mejores macarrones y croissants de todo Paris, y me gusta tu compañía y la de tu familia. Son simpáticos.  
-¿Y qué hay de tu familia?- por primera vez vio que Chat no sonreía, sino que se veía incómodo.  
-Bueno pues... no somos tan cercanos. Se podría decir que estoy casi todo el tiempo solo.- eso la tomó por sorpresa.- Pero, ¡hey! Eso me da oportunidad de escaparme cada vez que pueda.- dijo con su usual humor. Marinette bajó la vista, no sabía que su compañero fuera tan solitario. ¿Acaso por eso era su humor burlón? ¿Para enmascarar algo que no quería que viera?  
-O-Oye, Chat...  
-Miau, no pensé que fueras una fanática de Adrien Agreste.- Marinette abrió los ojos como platos y vio como Chat veía los recortes de Adrien en la pared.  
-¡N-No es lo crees! Digo, sí, claro soy... muy fan de él, me-me gusta su trabajo.  
-¿En serio? Yo creí que era tu novio.- las mejillas de Marinette se sonrojaron tan rápido que Chat pensó que tenía dos tomates por mejillas.  
-N-No que va... so-somos compañeros de clase nada más.

Auch. Eso fue doloroso para ambos.

-Compañeros de clase.- masticó de mala gana Chat Noir y Marinette suspiró.  
-Bueno, en realidad se podría decir que somos amigos. Buenos amigos.- la decepción en su voz no pasó desapercibida.  
-Suenas como si eso fuera malo.  
-No, qué va. Solo es malo si llevas un año enamorada de un chico que solo te ve como su amiga, bueno, mejor amiga y no piensa en ti como una opción romántica. Patético, ¿no?

De haber sido un anime como los que gustaba ver, ahora el gatito hubiese sido flechado en el corazón. Estaba enamorada de él desde hace un año y eso la hacía... ¿ver triste?  
-¿No que el amor debe sacarte una sonrisa?  
-Lo hace, pero solo si es correspondido. Adrien Agreste es un chico dulce, amable, dedicado, perfecto en mi opinión, pero su corazón ya pertenece a otra chica y él nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo.  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Marinette, eres una chica asombrosa. Y no lo digo por tu temporal flechazo hacia mí, sino que cualquier chico estaría encantado de ser tu novio si te conociera.  
-Ese es el punto. Hablamos pero te aseguro que Adrien ni siquiera sabe mi color favorito, mi comida preferida, lo que me da miedo o hasta mis alergias. En cambio... sé que le encanta verde, su comida favorita es el quiché y los croissants, es alérgico a las plumas y le tiene pavor a su padre. Adrien es... un caso perdido.- las manos enguantadas de Chat Noir se posaron en sus hombros.  
-Solo es un caso perdido si tú dejas de intentar. No debes rendirte si de verdad sientes algo por él.  
-Chat...  
-O es que... ¿hay alguien que también ocupa tu corazón?- los ojos de ambos se encontraron, había algo en los ojos de Chat que no podía descifrar y él tampoco podía descifrar que escondían esos hermosos ojos azules.  
-Chat, tú...  
-¡Ya bajen a cenar!- las orejas de Chat se movieron ante esas deliciosas palabras.  
-¡Música para mis oídos~!- fue el primero en ir a la trampilla.- ¿Vienes, Marinette?  
-E-En un momento.- Chat bajó y Marinette se giró y dejó caer su frente sobre sus brazos en el escritorio.  
-Marinette, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Tikki.  
-Ese gato... me las va a pagar.- esa extraña mezcla de sentimientos no podía ser normal y Chat Noir había puesto sus pensamientos de cabeza...

Marinette tenía la cabeza en tantas cosas que se alegró que el akuma en turno no fuese un gran reto para ellos, lastima para Hawk Moth, pero tenía mucho que hacer. Se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a ese diseño, tomando café en grandes dosis para mantenerse despierta tanto en la noche como en el día sin perder tiempo, Tikki y Chat Noir le recordaban sus comidas y el no desvelarse tanto, incluso ese gato hablo con sus padres para que no se sobrepasara, ese gato... no sabía si era tierno o molesto; sus amigos le ayudaban entre clases para que no se retrasase y no se quedase dormida en clase. También tenía el apoyo de Adrien, que si bien habían decidido mantener sus distancias en lo que duraba esta etapa, él no dejaba de enviarle mensajes de apoyo que la hacían sonreír. Y una noche en que Chat Noir fue a visitarla, la encontró en su cama dormida por el agotamiento y vio con grandes ojos el diseño de Marinette. Con una sonrisa se dijo que Marinette definitivamente ganaría ese concurso.

El día al fin llegó. Marinette estaba nerviosa y tenía en una caja el diseño que había hecho con tanto esmero. Al llegar al edificio, Tikki se asomó un poco.  
-Tranquila, Marinette. Has puesto todo tu esfuerzo en este traje y vas a ganar sin dudas.  
-Eso espero, mi estómago no para de dar vueltas.  
-¡¿Dupain-Cheng?!- la estridente voz de Chloe hizo que terminaran su plática.- ¿Que rayos haces aquí?- caminó hacia ella seguida de Sabrina.  
-Vengo a competir, Chloe.  
-¿Tu? No me hagas reír. Alguien como tú no tiene lugar aquí. ¡Seguridad! Sabrina, has que llamen a seguridad y saquen a esta panadera.  
-Aquí esta señorita Dupain.- Natalie se acercó con la misma expresión seria de siempre.- Su puesto se encuentra listo, sígame por favor.  
-Claro.- Marinette ignoró a Chloe que se puso furiosa al ver que en efecto, era una de las concursantes.

Llegó a la parte trasero que era un lugar enorme solo para los competidores, con cubículos para cada uno. Cada uno de los puestos estaba ocupado, había un total de ocho personas en la zona, la mayoría con vestidos espectaculares de los años 30, 40 y 50. Se sintió bien al ver que era la única que había escogido el tema con más antigüedad, pero eso no quitaba los asombrosos trabajos a vencer. Y de repente alguien chocó con ella cayendo los dos.  
-L-Lo siento mucho.- se disculpó un chico de piel morena y ojos ámbar que de cierta forma le recordó a Alya.  
-Está bien. No pasa nada.- Marinette vio que este tenía una bolsa y de reojo vio un vestido de gaza blanco estilo los 20´s.- Soy Marinette.  
-Jean Luke. Un placer. ¿Eres concursante?  
-Sí. Exacto.  
-Genial, yo también.  
-Señorita Dupain, su estación de trabajo se encuentra aquí.- dijo Natalie.- Joven Chiran. Vaya a su lugar.  
-Claro. Mucha suerte.- dijo Jean Luke y Marinette asintió.  
-Lo mismo.  
Fueron a sus lugares y Marinette al ver el maniquí a vestir sonrió y apenas iba a abrir su caja, la voz de Lila le interrumpió.  
-Ya veo que de verdad has venido.- se dio la vuelta y encaró a Lila.  
-Pues sí. He venido.  
-Bueno, eso hará mi victoria más dulce cuando te aplaste y te deje en ridículo frente a todos.  
-Sigue soñando.  
-Atención, los concursantes deben estar listos en 30 minutos.- dijo uno de los encargados y Lila miró con desdén a Marinette.  
-Voy a quitarte este concurso como lo hice con tus amigos.- Lila se fue y Tikki se asomó un poco.  
-Esa chica tiene un serio problema.  
-Lo sé, pero no voy a dejarla ganarme. Eso te lo aseguro.

Unos minutos después los jueces aparecieron. Natalie levaba la tableta donde se veía el rostro de Gabriel Agreste, la señora Bourgeois iba a la par a su lado, Aurore iba detrás junto a Jagged Stone y Penny, y para sorpresa de Marinette, Kagami estaba incluida entre los jueces.  
-Esto no puede estar pasando...  
Al llegar por su estación, Kagami la miró con ojo crítico y luego a su modelo, un conjunto de pantalón café de tirantes con blusa blanca. Aurore dijo algo a lo bajo con una sonrisa que le decía que estaba encantada con el diseño.  
-Interesante...  
-Oh, al fin vemos algo que no es un vestido.- dijo la señora Bourgeois seria pero sonrió a medias. Gabriel Agreste no emitió palabra alguna más que un leve asentimiento. Cuando la dejaron hicieron lo mismo con algunos modelos, entre estos el vestido largo de gaza blanca de Jean Luke que pensaba era precioso. Kagami suavizó su expresión con ese vestido. Marinette suspiró, era obvio que Kagami no se la dejaría facil, pero cuando llegaron con Lila, vieron al maniquí sin la dichosa prenda.  
-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué no está lista?- preguntó Audrey Bourgeois molesta de no ver la prenda.  
-Señorita Rossi.- habló por primera vez el señor Agreste con aquel tono frío.- ¿Dónde se encuentra su diseño?  
-Tuve que hacer un arreglo de último minuto pero estará listo al momento de exponerlo, lo prometo.  
-Eso espero, no deseo sorpresas desagradables de su parte.- hizo un claro énfasis en las últimas palabras, todos se fueron y Lila vio de reojo a Aurore que se separó del grupo para ir al baño. Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su rostro.

Aurore salió del cubículo y fue al lavabo para lavarse las manos.  
-Hola.- casi le da un susto de muerte, vio a Lila por el reflejo del espejo, creyó que estaba sola, pero al parecer se había equivocado.- Oh, eres Aurore Beauréal. Soy una de tus más grandes fans.  
-Oh, gracias.- dijo seca siguiendo con su labor.  
-Sabes, tu y yo somos casi del mismo medio, en Italia fui muy famosa hasta que los viajes constantes de mis padres me lo hicieron difícil.  
-Ah... ¿no deberías estar en tu estación?- Lila no borró su sonrisa pero sus manos revelaban que no estaba feliz por el desplante.

-Sabes, conozco a algunas personas del medio, tal vez podría hablar con ellos si tú me apoyas...  
-¿Estas intentando sobornarme?- se giró a verla despectiva.- Mira querida, te he visto y no se me olvídalo que dijiste en el salón de clases. Así que sigue tu propio consejo y aléjate de mí. No necesito tus supuestos contactos, yo puedo abrirme camino sola.- tiró la bola de papel a la papelera e iba a salir cuando Lila la empuja hacia la pared.  
-¿Te crees que puedes hablarme así? No me conoces, Beaureál, y no eres nadie.  
-¿Cómo te atreves? Tu...  
-Tch, tch, tch. Cierra tu boca y escúchame. Quiero que des un voto negativo a Marinette.  
-¿Qué? Estás loca. No haré eso.  
-Oh, lo harás querida porque sabes, Alec es mi primo segundo y nos llevamos de maravilla.  
-Mientes, así como me quisiste mentir acerca de lo del cambio de grupo de Marinette tiempo atrás.  
-No miento con esto. Sino como sé que es vegetariano, tiene una perrita llamado Chanel y que tiene toda una colección de firmas de famosos en su cuarto.- Aurore se quedó sin aliento, esas eran cosas que solo los conocidos de Alec sabían ya que este si bien era alguien muy extrovertido, había cosas que solo sabían sus más allegados.  
-¿Cómo sabes eso?  
-Ya te lo dije. Somos primos segundos y somos así de unidos.- dijo cruzando sus dedos.- Y si yo quiero puedo volverlo en tu contra, y eso significaría que nadie te querría si le caes mal, después de todo mi primito es todo carisma. Te echaran de la televisora a patadas tan rápido y nunca volverás a la televisión.  
-Les diré a todos lo que haces.  
-Hazlo. Pero puedo hacer esto.- Lila puso su mejor expresión dolida.- ¡Es mentira! Solo lo dice porque es amiga de Marinette... ¿Por qué todos me odian?- Aurore se puso pálida.- Ya ves. Ahora, más te vale hacer lo que te digo o tu carrera y la credibilidad de Marinette se irán por el desagüe.- Lila se fue dejándola hundirse en sus pensamientos, incluso hasta podría hacerle un favor a Hawk Moth y que la akumatizaran para culpar luego a la tonta de Marinette, había valido la espera esas horas de investigación frente a su computador. Vio el reloj de su celular y gruñó. Esperaba que llegase pronto su pedido o todo eso no serviría de nada.

Jean Luke había terminado de arreglar su diseño y se acercó a Marinette.  
-Hola, veo que somos los únicos que han optado por los 20's.  
-Sí. Debo decir que tu vestido es precioso.  
-Gracias. Pienso que tú idea de traje pantalón es genial. ¿Me cuidarías un rato el vestido? No he picado nada en todo el día y me muero de hambre.  
-Adelante, te lo cuido con gusto.  
-Gracias.- el chico fue a la parte trasera donde había escuchado estaban las máquinas de comida. Miró lo que había disponible pero unas voces captaron su atención. Lila estaba en la puerta de salida del lugar y una joven le entregaba un paquete.  
-¡Te has tardado! Más le vale que sea el mejor.  
-Señorita Rossi, su madre nos contrató para asesorarla, si se entera que mi socia le hizo el vestido...  
-Pues no tiene que enterarse, solo son asesoras de moda, igual se les pagará, así que fuera.- la chica con clara molestia se fue y Lila vio en la bolsa un precioso vestido con lentejuelas doradas. Jean Luke al darse cuenta de todo salió de su escondite furioso.  
-Con que haciendo trampa.- Lila se asustó al verle.  
-Eh, no es lo que parece, es que... se me olvidó mi diseño y mi prima me lo trajo.  
-Te he escuchado, niña. Todos los de aquí se han esforzado al máximo para hacer lo mejor ¿y tú te mandas a hacer uno? Ya quiero ver qué cara ponen los jueces cuando te descalifiquen.- Lila pensó rápido, cuando Jean Luke le dio la espalda, esta vio el cuarto de limpieza y sin más preámbulos lo empujó adentro y cerró la puerta.- ¡Hey! ¡Déjame salir!  
-¿Y hacer que vayas de chismoso? Ni loca. Lástima que te vayas a perder como gano esta ronda. Suerte allí, perdedor.- Jean Luke siguió golpeando la puerta sin poder hacer nada al respecto...

-¡Hora de salir!- anunció uno de los trabajadores y todos comenzaron a ir a la pasarela con sus diseños. Natalie veía atenta que todos fueran y Marinette vio de reojo a Lila con un centellante vestido dorado corto con lentejuelas y cuencas, pero no vio a Jean Luke y vio el vestido de gaza olvidado en el salón.  
-Eh... disculpe, falta uno de los concursantes.  
-Estamos justos de tiempo. Si el joven no viene, entonces será descalificado.  
-P-Pero... ¡su vestido es hermoso! Es uno de los mejores.  
-Señorita, le recomiendo solo preocuparse por su diseño y su presentación.- Marinette no pudo decir más, preocupada fue a con los demás participantes junto a su diseño. Vio a sus ex amigas apoyar desde el público el diseño de Lila con fervor y algo se retorció dentro de ella. Lo miró detalladamente, ¿quién diría que se le daba bien la costura? Pero también vio a sus amigos apoyarla sin reserva y a Adrien que le sonreía y alzó el pulgar. Nino le saludó pero Alya bajó su mano molesta.  
-¿Qué haces, Nino? Estamos aquí para apoyar a Lila no al enemigo. Y tu también, Adrien.- Adrien frunció el ceño.  
-Alya, Marinette es mi amiga y solo porque no se lleva bien con Lila voy a darle tratarla como ustedes lo hacen.- las chicas parecían apenadas pero Alya no parecía afectada.  
-¿De veras, Adrien? ¿Solo "tu amiga"?  
-Alya, ya basta.- le frenó Nino al ver la cara de su amigo.- Adrien no tiene por qué justificar su relación con Marinette con nadie. Y también soy amigo de Marinette y me arrepiento mucho de haberla tratado tan mal en su momento.  
-¡Empujó a Lila!  
-¡Hace siglos de eso! Y Lila no la denunció con el director. Basta con lo mismo, que sea Lila quien se enoje con Marinette, no tú o el resto del grupo. Cada vez que se menciona a Marinette parecen un grupo de caza brujas.  
-¡Nino!- Adrien se levantó de su asiento.  
-Voy a sentarme en otro lado, Nino. ¿Vienes?- le invitó y Nino vio Alya con pena y se levantó.

-Voy contigo.- Alya vio con rabia a su novio irse a sentar donde estaba Chloe, que encantada comenzó a hablar con Adrien de cada diseño.  
-¡Adrichoo! Me alegro que te sentaras conmigo, ni idea de qué hacías atrás.- comenzaron a pasar los diseñadores que se pusieron junto a su modelo y Chloe puso mala cara al ver a Marinette y a Lila.- Agh, mira nada más, que ridículo el modelito de Dupain-Cheng.  
-¿Ridículo? Yo opino que es genial.  
-Oh, Adrien, eres demasiado bueno, obviamente Tontanette no va a pasar ni a la esquina.- Adrien sonrió de lado sacando un poco de su alter ego.  
-Pues yo lo dudo. Y no deberías hablar así. Recuerda que eres o ERAS una súper heroína, debes dar el ejemplo para todos.- Chloe gruñó molesta y siseó a lo bajo.  
-No me estas ayudando, Adrien.- este se rió a lo bajo y se concentró en Marinette, y notó algo extraño, ¿por qué miraba cada tanto hacia atras preocupada? En cambio Lila, no paraba de verle a él de forma coqueta.  
-Los jueces han deliberado. Los que pasaran a la siguiente ronda van a ser anunciados en una hora. Por favor disfruten de la recepción preparada para ustedes.- anunció Natalie, casi todos fueron a la recepción que incluía bocadillos, música y decoraciones preciosas, pero Marinette no fue. Adrien lo notó y se acercó a ella sin ver a Kagami que lo vio.  
-¿Que ocurre, Marinette?  
-Había un chico, otro que estaba participando pero se fue y no volvió.  
-Oh, es una lástima.  
-Sí, pero su vestido es precioso. No creo se haya ido así como así, sería extraño.  
-Te acompaño.  
Los dos fueron a buscarle, entre tanto Lila vio a Aurore y le dedicó una sonrisa de serpiente que irritó a la rubia y más al ver que Lila saludó a Alec y él cortes le devolvió el saludo. Aurore se fue a la recepción con la hoja de puntaje.  
Entre tanto, Marinette y Adrien comenzaron a buscar alrededor y Adrien al ver ese vestido supo que Marinette no exageraba, era una lástima que nadie más lo hubiese visto.  
-Me pregunto dónde estará.  
-¿Dijo a donde iría?  
-Pues... claro, dijo que iría a por algo de comer, escuché que hay maquinas en la parte de atrás.- fueron atrás donde las máquinas expendedoras y escucharon unos leves golpes.  
-¿Qué es eso?  
-¡Jean Luke!  
-¿Marinette? ¡Aquí!- abrieron la puerta y el joven salió aliviado.- Gracias, ya empezaba a marearme el olor del aromatizante.  
-¿Qué pasó?  
-Esa chica, Rossi, la vi recibir por la parte de atrás un diseño y decir que lo ha mandado a hacer. Me ha encerrado para que no dijera nada.- Marinette de inmediato se molestó.  
-Esa Lila... ya se me hacía raro. Seguro ni sabe poner el hilo en la aguja.  
-Tengo que decirle a los jueces y que la descalifiquen.- Adrien asintió.  
-Te acompaño. Deberán escucharte.  
-No creo que sea buena idea.- todos se giraron a ver a Kagami con su usual expresión estoica. Marinette dio un paso hacia adelante.  
-¡Pero deben saber!  
-Entonces perderías el tiempo. ¿Tienes alguna prueba de lo que dices? Que el modelo presentado no lo hizo Lila Rossi sino que alguien se lo dio.- Jean Luke titubeó.  
-Yo... no pero...  
-No la tienes. Y como has sido descalificado, todos pensaran que solo lo haces para perjudicar a una de los participantes por tu falta de cuidado.  
-Y-Yo...- Marinette al ver al chico dudar dio la cara por él.  
-Debemos intentarlo. Esto no puede quedarse así y que su talento no sea reconocido.  
-Marinette, espera un momento.- Adrien puso su mano en su hombro.- Debemos mantener la cabeza fría. Kagami, ¿podemos hablar?- estos se alejaron unos pasos y Marinette vio como Jean Luke iba a donde estaba su diseño, tan solitario en aquel gran espacio. A Adrien le pareció desolador.- ¿Por qué les dijiste eso?  
-Soy realista, Adrien. No hay forma que creas que solo con la palabra de ese chico vaya a pasar algo.  
-Podemos intentarlo.  
-¿Y hacer un esfuerzo inútil? No es que no le crea, me di cuenta que esa Lila no es una persona de fiar. Pero entiende que no hay pruebas y también podría perjudicar a tu amiga y decir que también solo busca perjudicarla.- sus palabras fueron brutales pero tenía razón. Sin embargo...  
-Aun así no perdemos nada por intentarlo.- Kagami se sintió conmovida, y puso su mano en su mejilla en una suave caricia.  
-A veces puedes ser demasiado inocente y tierno.- esa escena dolió a Marinette. Pero debía enfocarse en Jean Luke que se veía destrozado.  
-Tranquilo, encontraremos la forma, los jueces...  
-No harán nada. Esto no es justo. Esa chica... esa tramposa.- puso sus manos en su vestido.- Todo mi trabajo para nada.

Lejos de allí, Hawk Moth sonrió tras haber encontrado a una nueva víctima.  
-Puedo sentirlo. La ira y la tristeza de un corazón herido ante una gran injusticia.- la mariposa blanca en su mano se oscureció y esta voló, el akuma entró por una ventana y se posó detrás del vestido.- Couturière, soy Hawk Moth. Te daré el poder de vengarte de quien te han hecho mal con tremenda injusticia. Pero a cambio quiero que me des los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.  
-Los tendrás si con eso consumo mi venganza.  
El miasma oscuro le cubrió y Marinette retrocedió ahogando un grito. Pronto el akuma se reveló ante sus ojos. La gaza blanca ahora negra, cubría su torso, brazos y su cabello también estaba cubierto, sus labios oscuros y su cabello y lo que no estaba cubierto era un traje completo verde oscuro en que tenía un cinturón negro que llevaba juego de agujas, tijeras y carretes de hilos.

-¿Jean Luke?  
-No, Marinette. Soy Couturière y voy a demostrar a todo mundo mi trabajo y a exponer a esa vil tramposa a todos.  
-¡Marinette!- Adrien se preocupó y el akuma afiló su mirada hacia él y Kagami.  
-Ustedes no me estorben, también son culpables por descalificarme.- la gaza de su brazo derecho fue hacia ellos y los atrapó juntos quedando espalda con espalda y el akuma se giró a Marinette.  
-Tranquila, no te haré nada porque me has mostrado una gran ayuda y apoyo, pero voy a hacer las cosas a mi manera. Así que te sugiero que no me estorbes.- la amenaza la dejó helada pero se obligó a reaccionar.  
-¡Jean Luke!- el akuma se fue y Marinette se acercó a Adrien y Kagami intentando romper la gaza sin éxito alguno. Tomó unas tijeras de una mesa de trabajo pero estas no cortaron el resistente material.- Tranquilos, buscaré algo para liberarlos.- ella se fue para poder transformarse.

Entre tanto en la recepción, Lila no paraba de recibir cumplidos de sus amigas.  
-Tu vestido fue hermoso, Lila.- le alabó Rose, Mylene y Juleka asintieron.  
-Fue genial.  
-Sí, te debió tomar mucho tiempo.- Alya asintió.  
-Ya veo porque no querías mostrárnoslo cuando te lo pedimos.  
-Es que pienso que si muestro mis diseños sin terminar y escuchó criticas perdería inspiración.  
-Qué curioso.- siseó una voz detrás de ella.- Hablas de inspiración cuando no tienes ni una pizca de esta.- todos vieron al akuma del otro lado de la mesa en que estaban. La señora Bourgeois le miró desdeñosa.  
-¿Quién le ha dejado entrar? ¡Seguridad!- su grito fue acallado por el akuma que la envolvió por completo solo dejando libre sus ojos como si fuera una momia. Todos gritaron y el akuma tomó a Lila del brazo.  
-Ahora vas a confesar pequeña mentirosa o te colgare de cabeza desde la punta de este lugar para dejarte caer.  
-Yo que tu no lo haría.- le dijo Ladybug cayendo desde la mesa de los bocadillos.- Ya tiene la cabeza llena de aire.  
-Ladybug, si supieras lo que hizo no la salvarías.  
-¡N-No sé de qué habla! ¡Ayúdame, Ladybug!- Ladybug hizo girar su yoyo.  
-Sea lo que sea la venganza nunca es la solución.  
-Entonces también eres mi enemiga.- soltó a Lila y atacó con las gazas que buscaban envolver a la heroína. Ladybug saltó esquivando los ataques. Corrió sobre esta pero se detuvo cuando una de estas le cortó el paso y saltó hacia atrás. Sin saber que debajo de la mesa, estaban Alya, Nino, Chloe, y sus amigos. Una mano se asomó y tomó el plato de dos pisos de entremeses, Claude sonrió al ver lo que había conseguido.  
-Viejo, estás loco.- le dijo Nino con media sonrisa.  
-Mejor no desperdiciar. ¿Gustan?- Chloe hizo una mueca de desagrado pero Juliet tomó una tostada de pan.  
-Espero que Marinette esté bien...  
-Es inteligente y astuta.- dijo Ondine tomando otra tostada.- Sabe cuidarse bien.  
-Es cierto.- dijo Nino con una sonrisa, además la vi con Adrien, seguro deben estar ocultos juntos.- Alya rodó los ojos y Chloe al escuchar aquello casi empuja a Alya.  
-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Esa panadera esta con mi Adrichoo? ¡Eso es...!- la mesa fue levantada y cayó a un lado. Todos al verse descubiertos notaron que Ladybug y hasta el akuma los miraron con sorpresa y los chicos corrieron por su lado llevándose los pequeños entremeses que habían conseguido. Al recuperarse de ello, ahora el akuma lanzaba trozos de la tela para atraparla y ella se ocultó detrás de una mesa donde estaba Chloe.  
-¡Ladybug! Deja de jugar, yo te puedo ayudar.  
-Chloe, no es el momento. Chat Noir no tardará en...  
-Chat Noir es un inútil. Yo puedo ser mejor compañera que él.- el akuma harto tomó un carrete de hilo que lanzó y este se movió hasta formar una red que lanzó sobre Ladybug. Atrapó algo, pero no a Ladybug.- ¡Argh! ¡Déjame salir inútil!- Ladybug al parecer se había escabullido.

Entre tanto, Adrien y Kagami podían escuchar el alboroto desde donde estaban. Adrien intentó liberarse pero era inútil.  
-Ya basta, Adrien. Te vas a lastimar.  
-Lo siento pero...- se rindió agotado.- Rayos, es inútil.  
-Seguro que esto no se arreglará hasta que el akuma sea vencido.  
-Ya...- se sentía nervioso, ya que sabía que Ladybug necesitaría su ayuda.  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas preocupado por Marinette?  
-Eh, pues sí. Dijo que volvería pero ya ha tardado.  
-Seguro se habrá escondido.

-Espero que esté bien.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste la primera vez que te pregunté sobre ella? Dijiste que solo era una buena amiga.  
-Sí, lo recuerdo.  
-¿Aun sigues pensando lo mismo?- Adrien la miró por sobre su hombro.  
-¿Por qué preguntas eso?  
-¿Que sientes por las dos?  
-¿Qué? Ah, bueno, te aprecio mucho Kagami y...  
-¿Más? ¿O menos que tu amiga?  
-P-Pues...- la gaza se aflojó para su sorpresa y los dos se vieron libres.- Vamos, Kagami, hay que ocultarnos.  
-Vale, pero esta charla no ha terminado.- Adrien la ocultó en el cuarto de limpieza y luego miró a Plagg.  
-¿Cómo le hiciste?  
-Sencillo, tenía un nudo oculto y lo estuve masticando para no sufrir tu drama adolescente, tu amiga ni siquiera me notó. Y vaya que te salve de una buena, me debes una rueda de camembert.  
-No empieces, hay trabajo que hacer. Plagg, Transfórmame.

Ladybug la tenía difícil, sin Chat Noir para ayudarle no podía acercarse al akuma. Y en un momento de distracción, esta terminó atada a excepción de su brazo derecho.  
-¡Te tengo! Ahora tus aretes serán míos.- no podía liberarse. Estaba perdida. No tenía opción.  
-¡Lucky Charm!- en su mano cayó un sobre de brillantina. Lo abrió con los dientes y lo lanzó a los ojos del akuma que cegado la liberó y Ladybug escuchó la alarma de sus aretes. La marca de la mariposa apareció cuando al fin pudo quitarse la brillantina.  
-¡Es tu oportunidad! Atrápala, está a punto de destransformarse.- Couturière intentó atraparla pero dos bastones golpearon al akuma y estos regresaron a mano de su dueño.  
-Ni se te ocurra envolver a mi lady como regalo. Ella ya es un regalo en sí.  
-Chat Noir.  
-Te cubro, mi lady.  
-Gracias.- Ladybug corrió sin notar que Alya, la seguía y se ocultó en lo que era una oficina donde perdió su transformación.- Come rápido, Tikki. No podemos dejar a Chat Noir solo.- de repente ve la perilla girar y la puerta abrirse un poco, Marinette cerró la puerta de golpe.  
-¡Ladybug!  
-Esto no me puede estar pasando.- gruñó molesta, primero Chloe y ahora Alya.  
-Abre, Ladybug.- exigió Alya desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
-Lo siento pero eso no será posible.  
-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿No puede ser en otro momento?

-No puedes evadir las consecuencias de tus acciones por siempre.  
-Si hablas sobre lo de Lila ya discutimos ese asunto.  
-Déjame entender por qué haces esto, ¿por qué le quitaste el miraculous a Lila?  
-Ya te lo dije, NO he hecho nada.

Alya golpeó la puerta y al fin cedió, pero no esperó ver el lugar vacío y la ventana abierta. Alya fue a la ventana y al escuchar un ruido detrás, la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Marinette recuperó el aliento cerca del escenario donde se había presentado antes.  
-Quien diría que Alya me acorralaría un día. ¿Ya casi, Tikki?- vio a Tikki en su bolso con las mejillas llenas.  
-Necesito un poco más de tiempo.  
-¿Marinette?- escondida detrás de la mesa de los jueces vio a Aurore.  
-Aurore, ¿qué haces aquí? Debes salir de aquí.  
-Yo, lo siento, me asuste y...- un muro se destruyó muy cerca de ellas y Chat Noir cayó perdiendo su bastón. Couturière se acercó y vio a Aurore que era una de los jueces.  
-Tú. Eres una de las que han despreciado mi trabajo. También sufrirás mi cólera.- Aurore estaba aterrada, intentó retroceder pero tropezó viendo al akuma acercarse cada vez más a ella. Hasta que Marinette se puso entre ella y el akuma con una mano tras su espalda.  
-No voy a dejar que te le acerques.  
-Aun lado, te dije que el problema no es contigo.  
-Pues lo es si te metes con mis amigos.  
-Marinette...- Chat intentó levantarse y Couturière gruñó a lo bajo.  
-Conste que te lo advertí.- pero antes de atacarla, Marinette llevó su mano adelante y pulsó el botón que alargaba el bastón de Chat Noir golpeándolo en el estómago y llevándolo hacia el otro cuarto contra la pared.  
-Vaya...- Chat se había quedado sin palabras unos momentos.- Definitivamente es la chica de mis sueños.- murmuró feliz, se levantó y Marinette le dio su bastón, después miro a Aurore que no salía de la estupefacción.- Señorita, le sugiero irse a esconder a otro o salir como todos los demás. Yo pondre a su amiga en un lugar seguro.  
-C-Claro... gracias, Marinette.- Aurore se fue y Chat tomó a Marinette entre sus brazos.  
-Hora de salir de escena.- subieron con su bastón hasta la ventana de la azotea. Cuando el akuma regresó, este gritó furioso.  
-Bien. Ladybug y Chat Noir, voy a deshacerme de ustedes, de cualquiera que me estorbe...

Chat Noir suspiró de alivio al ver al akuma buscarles abajo.  
-Eso estuvo cerca. Muchas gracias, princess.  
-De nada y no me llames así. Ya que ha sido esta princesa la que te ha salvado.  
-Lo admito. Eres casi como Ladybug.- esas palabras levantaron las defensas de Marinette.  
-Sí, claro. ¿Por qué dices eso?  
-Pues por tu gran valentía al defender a tus amigos, incluyéndome.- le sonrió con una mirada llena de ternura.- Creo que eres una chica espectacular...  
-¿Cómo Ladybug?  
-Te pareces a ella, pero solo con ser tú ya eres genial. Me siento afortunado de conocerte.- las mejillas de Marinette se colorearon de rojo y su corazón latió con fuerza. Chat Noir la preciaba, como persona, como amiga. Eso quería decir que... una corriente de aire pasó muy cerca de ellos, y de repente el edificio entero fue cortado a la mitad, separándose casi por completo, vieron al akuma con las tijeras de su cinturón.

-¡Salgan donde quiera que estén!  
Todas las personas quedaron con la boca abierta y Marinette se tambaleó un poco antes de caer de rodillas.  
-Quédate aquí. Ladybug no tardará y todo se arreglará.- Chat bajó y el akuma lo miró burlón.  
-Bienvenido, gato. Hora de que me entregues tu anillo.- dijo alzando su puño que tenía varias agujas entre sus dedos. Marinette abrió su bolso.  
-Tikki...  
-¡Lista!  
-Tikki, Transfórmame.- abajo, Chat Noir esquivaba las agujas del akuma.  
-Qué mala puntería. Eso de ser acupunturista no es lo tu ¡yooo!- el pie de Chat Noir fue atrapado por una gaza y el akuma lo alzó dejándolo de cabeza.- ¡Cataclysm!- intentó tocarla pero su muñeca fue apresada.  
-Oh, no. No lo harás, no me quitarás la satisfacción de quitarte este anillo.- un yoyo enreda su cintura desde atrás.  
-Oh, sí lo hará.- ella lo jaló y con un fuerte golpe hace que suelte a su compañero.- Y sin ofender, pero ese traje no te queda, deberías demandar a quien te lo dio.- Chat abrió la boca divertido.  
-Hawk Moth definitivamente no sabe de estilo.- de alguna forma aquello molestó tanto al akuma como al villano. Ladybug estaba lista para acabar con la pelea.  
-¡Lucky Charm!- y para su sorpresa una pistola de clavos.  
-¿Vas a hacer reformas? Porque a este lugar le urgen.- preguntó Chat y ella miró alrededor, la  
pistola de clavos, el barandal de la escalera un candelabro, y sonrió.  
-Tal vez unas cuantas. ¿Te queda tiempo?- Chat vio que le quedaban tres huellas.  
-El suficiente.  
-¿Crees poder sacar a flote tu carismática actitud?  
-Sabes que nunca me resisto cuando me lo pides así.  
Chat Noir y Ladybug con contra Couturière y él fue contra ellos. Chat Noir lanzó bastón y el akuma saltó para esquivarle, viendo a Ladybug pasar a centímetros de este y pasarle de largo. Chat Noir  
intentó tocar la tela pero el akuma sabía defenderse. Ladybug fue a la escalera y sonrió.

-Justo como pensé, madera.- cortó con su yoyo, escuchando las burlas de su compañero.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo que el gato te arañe?  
-Tu poder y tu transformación están a punto de acabar y pronto no tendrás razón para burlarte.- estaba en lo cierto, Chat Noir la segunda marca de pata desapareció. Pero al ver a  
su lady sonreírle de reojo a un costado su sonrisa se contagió.  
-Es suficiente tiempo para deshacerme de ti y esa fea cosa que llevas encima.- Couturière se crispó.- No te sientas mal. Siempre habrá un próximo año.- decía mientras daba algunos pasos hacia su lady.  
-¡Ay ya cállate! ¡Eres desesperante!- por detrás de Chat, Ladybug le abrazó.  
-¿Verdad que es un don?- por detrás le dio a Chat la parte del barandal, Couturière furioso alzó ambos brazos y la gaza fue contra los héroes.- ¡Ahora!- Chat ante puso el pedazo de madera y la gaza se enredó en esta, rápidamente Ladybug clavó la tela y con su yoyo  
pasando enredado y luego pasándolo sobre el candelabro, jaló y elevó al akuma antes de que usara algo de su cinturón para escapar. Este gritó, quedando suspendido en el aire y Chat usando su bastón, se elevó también hasta quedar a su altura.  
-Bravo, no eres tan mal acróbata pero la función ha terminado.- tocó la gaza y se deshizo por completo, el akuma salió volando y Jean Luke fue atrapado en los brazos de Ladybug que vio al akuma intentar escapar.  
-Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.- esta hizo girar su yoyo después de abrirlo.- ¡Yo te libero del mal!- lo lanzó atrapando al akuma.- ¡Te tengo!- abrió el yoyo liberando a la mariposa blanca.- Adiós pequeña mariposa. ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- lanzó el objeto y todo regresó a la normalidad. Incluyendo a la señora Bourgeois que fue liberada de aquella momificación improvisada. Jean Luke regresó a la normalidad y ambos héroes chocaron puños.  
-/ ¡Bien hecho!/

En la guarida de Hawk Moth, este espetó molesto.  
-Celebren todo cuanto quieran pero quien terminará vestido con el manto de la victoria seré yo.

Y la habitación se sumó en una profunda oscuridad...

Los concursantes estaban de nuevo sobre el escenario esperando que los jueces dieran su veredicto. Adrien estaba con Jean Luke y Alec estaba listo para dar los nombres.  
-Los jueces han deliberado y han escogido a los cuatro ganadores que pasaran a la siguiente ronda.- Marinette estaba nerviosa pero Lila tenía una sonrisa amplia y cierta malicia al fijarse en Marinette.-Los ganadores son... Baptiste Tibault, Josie Evarita, Lila Rossi...- los aplausos del público y sus amigas la hicieron sentir como un pavo real.- Y Marinette Dupain-Cheng. ¡Un fuerte aplauso para todos!- los aplausos fueron igual de fuertes y Adrien aplaudió.- A todos los demás  
les agradecemos su esfuerzo. Y recuerden, hay otros años y los esperaremos con gusto para ver los grandes diseños que su talento ha hecho.  
Todos fueron a felicitar a sus amigos, Marinette prácticamente fue atacada por estos y la lanzaron varias veces hacia arriba. Lila se disculpó un momento con sus amigas y fue a donde Aurore que ya le esperaba en una esquina casi oculta.  
-Pensé que le darías una pésima calificación.  
-¿Y darle la puñalada trapera a mi amiga? Ni en sueños. Mi talento es el que me ha llevado donde estoy y puedes decirle a Alec lo mala que fui contigo, claro, pero eso solo sería si fuesen familia porque hablé con él durante el ataque y no te conoce de nada.- Lila se puso pálida pero volvió a  
atacarla.  
-No sabes con quien te has metido. Te haré la vida miserable. Tengo a media escuela en la bolsa  
-¿Metiéndote con una de los jueces? Inténtalo y veremos quién sale perdiendo.- Aurore se fue dejando a una furiosa Lila.  
Cuando dejaron a Marinette, ella se acercó a Adrien y a Jean Luke.  
-Me alegra que hayas pasado a la siguiente ronda.- le dijo Jean Luke y Marinette sonrió apenada.  
-Gracias, siento mucho que no hubieses podido participar.  
-Habrá otro año y cuando pula más mis habilidades prepárate porque vas a tener competencia a futuro. Solo hazme favor de machacar a esa tramposa.  
-Daré todo de mi.- Adrien sonrió y vio a Kagami acercarse.  
-Hola, Kagami.  
-Adrien... Marinette, ¿puedo hablar contigo?  
-C-Claro...- se alejaron un poco y Adrien sintió su celular vibrar.  
-¿Alló?  
-Hola, Adrien. Soy Luka.  
-Hola, Luka. Justo quería hablar contigo y no puede esperar más…  
La mirada de Kagami era tan penetrante que se sentía con ganas de vomitar ante lo nerviosa que la ponía.  
-O-Oye, con respecto a lo ocurrido, siento mucho no haber regresado pero...  
-Ahórrate las excusas. Quería hablar contigo para dejarte muy en claro que Adrien me gusta y voy a darlo todo para que me corresponda.  
-¿Q-Qué?...- no muy lejos, una charla parecida se llevaba a cabo.  
-Marinette me gusta.- dijo Adrien hablando por teléfono.- Así que, lo siento pero creo seremos rivales.  
-Entiendo.- respondió Luka.- Gane quien gane sin rencores, ¿te parece?  
-Me parece bien...  
Marinette sentía que se atragantaba.  
-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?  
-Porque quiero que esto sea justo. Y espero que al menos tengas las agallas para darlo todo.- Marinette frunció el ceño.  
-Está bien. A quien elija Adrien no habrá resentimientos.  
-Espero que estés preparada...  
En el teléfono, Luka sonrió.  
-Mucha suerte.  
-Lo mismo.- Adrien colgó y Kagami le dio la espalda a Marinette y se fue, dejando a Marinette con una plena resolución de intentarlo y Adrien con la determinación de dar su mejor esfuerzo.  
Entre tanto, Jean Luke miró asombrado a la asistente del señor Agreste.  
-¿Quiere darme una oportunidad con una beca de la mitad?  
-Sabemos que sufrió cierto inconveniente pero el diseño gustó mucho al señor Agreste y él estaría encantado de tenerlo a futuro como diseñador. Pero es fundamental que siga mejorando.  
-¡Gracias! No se arrepentirá.- exclamó contento y se fue. Natalie llamó por teléfono a su jefe.  
-Está hecho, señor.  
-Bien, me alegra no desperdiciar tanto talento.  
-¿Está seguro de no querer descalificar a la señorita Rossi?  
-Aun no. Algo me dice que bien puedo utilizarla todavía para mis planes.  
-Como usted diga.  
-Solo no quiero que se acerque a Adrien.  
-Entendido.- colgaron y Natalie suspiró viendo a la señorita Rossi pavonearse con sus amigas; estaría encantada de alejarla de Adrien. La chica no le gustaba ni una pizca y le daba un muy mal presentimiento con respecto a ella.

….

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y acepto imágenes de Chat Noir, Luka o Nathaniel. Y bueno, chicos, spoiler, habrá drama, una pareja se formará, dudas y otra se desintegrará! Ah, y un amigo de Marinette será akumatizado, los héroes necesitarán mucha ayuda para con este akuma porque les quitará los pies de la tierra, literal. Jaja, los dejaré sufrir un poco. Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	15. Gravitator

**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo que es una barbaridad! Y quisiera decir que… NO ME LA PUEDO CREER! Esta historia ha superado mis dos historias más populares en reviews, Esperanza en Paris y Paris por Dos, no me la podía creer. Y lo que falta… pero bueno, dejando de lado mi emoción junto con la emoción de Onichan y Bakerix, he aquí el nuevo episodio, y sin más qué decir a parte de gracias a Thoomas Astruc y compañía por tan genial trabajo… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 15.  
Gravitator.

La maestra Mendeleiev dejó sus cosas y miró a su clase con la misma expresión severa que tenía impresa en la cara, pero Marinette ya había aprendido que esa era su cara habitual.  
-Muy bien, clase. El día de mañana las clases de nuestro grado irán al Observatorio de Paris. Lo sé, sé que a algunos no les apasiona la física o la astronomía pero esta será su oportunidad para ver el lado bueno de esta y poder replantearse sobre la materia.  
Una mano se alzó en la clase y Juliet preguntó.  
-¿Veremos las alas que abrieron recientemente al público?  
-En efecto. El gran observatorio estará disponible. Y eso me recuerda, saquen sus tareas para calificar.- varios alumnos se quejaron y miraron a Juliet como la culpable.  
-Gracias, Juliet.- dijo alguien con claro sarcasmo.  
-Judas.- la pobre se encogió en su sitio y Marinette puso su mano en su hombro como apoyo.  
En la hora del almuerzo, Marinette vio a su amiga suspirar ante un par de miradas hostiles.  
-Juro que fue una pregunta sin intención. No tenía idea que hablaría de la tarea.  
-No les hagas caso, que ellos no hicieran la tarea es su problema. Todos los demás la hicimos, y gracias a ti.  
-Es cierto.- se sentó Claude.- Si no nos hubieras pasado esos libros no hubiésemos hecho tan fácil la tarea. Por cierto, toma, olvidaste este separador en uno de los libros que me diste.  
-Oh, gracias. Termino perdiendo estas cosas siempre.  
-Ha sido un placer.- Marinette los veía con una sonrisa emocionada de verlos juntos, y ver que Claude ya no parecía tan nervioso. Una mano se puso en su hombro.  
-Hola, Marinette.- saludó Adrien dándole un buen susto a Marinette.  
-¡Ho-Hola, Adrien!- este se sentó a su lado y Nino también se sienta.  
-Hola, chica.  
-Hola, Nino.- Adrien sonrió ante el obvio cambio de voz entre él y Nino.  
-Marinette, ¿qué opinas sobre el viaje al observatorio? ¿Ya les avisaron?  
-Oh, pues sí. Justo entrando al salón.- Nino se quejó.  
-Agh, será el paseo más aburrido de la vida.  
-No es tan malo, Nino.- dijo Marinette.- Va a haber cosas buenas como el gran observatorio, las presentaciones de las galaxias...  
-¿Te interesa mucho la astronomía y la física, Marinette?- preguntó Adrien juntando sus manos.  
-N-No mucho. Soy un tanto mala en física.  
-¿Y qué materia te gusta entonces?  
-Pues arte.  
-Genial, no soy tan bueno en arte pero bueno en física. Quizás podamos ayudarnos un día de estos.- las mejillas de Marinette se sonrojaron.  
-¡C-Claro! No hay problema.  
-Perfecto. Es una cita.- parecía a punto de gritar cuando Ondine llegó poniendo su celular entre ambos.  
-¡Hey! ¿Ya vieron las noticias de lo que pasó ayer?- preguntó emocionada y Juliet le hizo una seña de que venía en mal momento. Ondine sonrió apenada. Claude de inmediato tomó la voz.  
-Yo si lo vi, estuve cerca.- dijo emocionado.- Sobre el barco a punto de hundirse, fue una pasada ver a Ladybug y a Chat Noir salvando a los civiles con sus trajes marinos y a Bumblebee ayudando a los civiles restantes. Que chica más amable es esa nueva heroína.- Juliet se sonrojó y Nino ríe a lo bajo.  
-No lo digas tan alto. Nuestra abeja reina aun no digiere que la derrocaran.- no muy lejos, Chloe tenía los puños apretados y Sabrina la miraba temerosa. Adrien bajó los hombros.  
-Ya se le pasara... espero.- Marinette llevó su mano a su bolso.

-Yo escuché que está intentando hacer una campaña contra Chat Noir.- comentó Ondine.- Menuda tontería, ¿no?- los chicos rieron pero luego Marinette vio atenta la página que mostraba Ondine en su celular.  
-¿No estás viendo el Ladyblog?  
-No. Últimamente no es lo mismo. Quiero decir, podía sentirse cierta emoción y los reportajes y fotos eran geniales pero ahora son aburridos. Sin ofender.- se disculpó con Nino y este alzó las manos.  
-No te disculpes. Alya solo esa pasando por una mala racha.- Marinette le sonríe tímida  
-Conociéndola saldrá de esta.- Nino sonrió y asintió, vaya que Marinette era una muy buena persona.  
-Muchas gracias.- pero no vieron que desde la mesa de las chicas, Alya apuñaló su ensalada al ver a Nino en esa mesa. Todas la miraron sin saber qué decir pero Alix se hartó de verla apuñalar la comida.  
-Si no quieres los palitos ¿me los das?- Alya gruñó y le dio a Alix lo que quería.  
-No me puedo creer que Nino este sentado con... ella.- Mylene intentó calmarla.  
-Alya, solo está comiendo allá porque está con Adrien. No tiene nada de malo.  
-¿Nada de malo? Lila aun le tiene miedo a Marinette y Marinette va por allí con esa actitud hipócrita de no romper un plato.- dejó el tenedor y vio con reproche a Lila.-Debiste haberla reportado cuando te empujó y te lastimó.  
-Sí, es cierto.- acertó Alix pero había cierta duda en su voz.- ¿Por qué no la reportaste? Seguro la habrían suspendido o expulsado.- Lila dejó a medio camino un pedazo de zanahoria y bajó los hombros. Lo había pensado pero se hubieran dado cuenta que su lesión era falsa.  
-Porque si se puso así por un pañuelo no quería verla furiosa si la hubiese acusado.  
-¿Aun te duele?- preguntó Rose y Lila asintió.  
-Solo cuando hago un movimiento brusco, pero la lesión solo me trae el buen recuerdo de haber salvado ese gatito.  
-/Awwww/- todas se enternecieron, bueno, Juleka sonrió a medias y Alix también mientras comía.- Pero creo que Alya tiene un punto aquí. Nino es tu novio, Alya. Debería sentarse a tu lado y no a lado de alguien como Marinette. Yo que tu tendría cuidado, quien sabe que cosas haría ella teniendo a Nino tan cerca de ella, es decir, podría incluso meterse en tu relación, así como con Kim y Ondine, ¿ves? El pobre Kim ve con ojos tristes a Ondine cada vez que la ve.  
-Nino no es tan crédulo. No le creería nada y no son tan cercanos.  
-Pero está con Adrien y Adrien lo invita a la mesa siempre cuando debería comer contigo. Un buen novio no dejaría de lado a su novia y siempre la escucharía. Es solo mi opinión, pero tú sabrás.- las chicas comenzaron a opinar sobre los chicos pero Alya no apartaba la vista de la mesa de Marinette deseando ir y decirle sus verdades…

Las clases terminaron y Marinette suspiró mirando un momento el interior de su bolso.  
-Listo, hora de llevar el miraculous al maestro.  
-Lástima que Chat no lo haya podido llevar.- dijo Tikki con la peineta.  
-Menudo gato descarado. La próxima vez le cobrare este favor...- estaba tan distraída que tropezó con alguien y casi se va hacia atrás de no ser por dos fuertes manos.  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Lu-Luka.- el chico la enderezó y la miró con ternura.- Gra-Gracias por ayudarme.  
-Al contrario, fue mi culpa.  
-¿Vienes a buscar a Juleka?  
-Sí, vengo a hablar con la banda, tendremos una presentación en televisión. Es genial, ya que desde esa presentación están interesados en vernos.  
-¡Eso es genial! Me alegra tanto ver que la gente empieza a gustar de ustedes. Y que también que hayas declinado esa oferta que te hizo ese horrendo representante.  
-Sí, ni loco dejaría que alguien así nos represente. Pero también tiene que ver el vestuario que nos hiciste. Si quisieras ir...  
-No puedo. Mi relación con las chicas aun no es buena, así que prefiero evitar cualquier conflicto con ellas.  
-Entiendo. Eres una chica de verdad muy dulce, Marinette.- Luka acarició su mejilla al acomodar un mechón de cabello, la sonrisa de Luka se amplió y ella se sonrojó.  
-Hola Luka.- Marinette dio un brinco, Adrien los saludaba con una sonrisa.- No esperaba verte por aquí.  
-Ya ves.  
-Eh...y-yo... tengo que irme. ¡Adiós!- Marinette se fue corriendo y los dos chicos se miraron con una sonrisa competitiva.  
-Nada mal.- Luka se cruzó de brazos.  
-Gracias. ¿La invitaste a ver la banda?  
-Sí, pero ya sabes, el aquelarre anti-Marinette sigue latente y no quiere ser una molestia. Me preocupan esas chicas.  
-No te angusties. Se han ablandado, Marinette ha hecho que vayan cambiando de opinión con su usual gentileza.  
-Me alegro. Bien, nos vemos.  
-Igual, y suerte.  
-Lo mismo digo, que esto no acaba hasta que uno gane.- Luka se fue y Adrien se dijo que no tenía intención de perder contra Luka pero si debía confiarle a alguien el bien de Marinette seria a él. Alya vio la escena ocurrida desde el segundo piso y rodó los ojos.  
-Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo tonta que es.  
-¿Quién?- preguntó Nino que despegó su vista de su celular.  
-¿Cómo que quien? Marinette. Es obvio que le gusta Adrien pero también Luka, esa niña terminará lastimando a alguien y no le importa en lo absoluto. Es tan egoísta.  
-Hey, basta ya.- Nino cruzó los brazos.- No tienes que ponerte en ese plan, fuese como fuese ya es asunto de ellos tres y no tienes que meterte. Además es obvio que Adrien y Luka la llevan bien entre ellos.  
-¿Es que no te preocupa que Adrien, tu amigo, pueda resultar herido?  
-Por supuesto, por eso le apoyo todo lo que puedo y si al final Luka es el elegido estaremos Adrien, yo, los chicos y una bolsa de patatas con crema ranch animándole. Y ya déjalo así Alya, de verdad quiero que dejes en paz a Marinette.  
-No me lo creo Nino, soy tu novia, deberías apoyarme y escucharme.  
-Te estoy escuchando, pero tú no pareces escucharte a ti. Has cambiado, Al. Y no entiendo porque, ¿qué te paso?- en vez de darle una respuesta, con un bufido Alya se fue a largas zancadas. Nino suspiró deseando hacer entrar en razón a su chica.- No lo entiendo, es como si algo o alguien le calentara la cabeza.- no se equivocaba. Pasó a lado de Lila que presumía sobre como ayudó a Laura Nightingale en un concierto al prestarle su vestido cuando su vestuario se arruinó...

El miraculous de la abeja fue puesto en la caja y Marinette suspiró cansada.  
-Le pido una disculpa, Chat Noir estaba a punto de des transformarse cuando me lo dio y tenía un compromiso con mis padres...  
-No importa. Lo importante es que Pollen haya regresado. Ahora, hace mucho no me hablas de cómo te va, ¿cómo te sientes con tu nueva vida?  
-Me va genial, mis amigos, mis clases, mis padres están muy contentos y también está Adrien. Eso sin contar que no he tenido ningún riesgo a akumatizarme desde entonces.  
-Eso me alegra, recuerda siempre estar tranquila porque hay gente que procura de ti. Y ese Adrien, ¿es un antiguo amigo?- preguntó con cuidado.  
-B-Bueno, algo así. Adrien fue el único en no creer a Lila, además me ha protegido mucho y es... es...- el maestro captó cuanto le gustaba el joven gato y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Ya veo.- Wayzz que estaba con Tikki vio sobresalir de la mochila de Marinette un folleto del observatorio. El pequeño kwami al verlo sonrió ampliamente y voló con este frente a la portadora.  
-¿Va a ir a este lugar?  
-Oh, sí. Mi clase entera ira.  
-¿Puedo ir? Por favor, amo el tema de la astronomía.  
-Anda, pues me gustaría pero eso ya lo decide el maestro.- Wayzz miró a su maestro con grandes ojos.  
-Maestro...- el maestro se frotó la barbilla.  
-Bueno, no veo problema con ello. Siempre y cuando no te metas en problemas.  
-¡Gracias maestro!- el kwami abrazó la mejilla de su portador y Marinette se enterneció.  
-Lo vendré a recoger mañana temprano. Nos vemos.  
-Hasta mañana.- se despidió el maestro y este vio a Wayzz ver muy interesado el folleto.- Wayzz, necesito que en tu paseo me hagas un favor…

-¿Cómo que vas a faltar a esgrima?- Adrien se retiró el teléfono de la oreja ante el reclamo de Kagami.  
-Lo siento, pero mi grado a ir a un tour al Observatorio de Paris. Y estoy muy interesado, casi nunca abren al público. Y vale para mi calificación.

-¿Y tu padre aprueba eso?

-Como vale parte de la calificación, sí.  
-Entonces yo también quiero ir, sino vamos a estar juntos en esgrima entonces quiero ver ese Observatorio que te tiene fascinado.  
-Es solo para los de mi escuela.  
-No importa, ya me las arreglaré. Nos vemos.- colgó y Adrien suspiró.  
-Me pregunto qué le pasará.  
-¿No te enteras, galán? Es obvio que tu amiga va tras tus huesos. ¿O no recuerdas cuando fue akumatizada?  
-Pero yo no la veo así.  
-Tal vez ella piensa diferente después de aquella cita. Y qué decir de la rosa.- Adrien suspiró, la imagen de Kagami con esa rosa le pareció tierna pero él ya amaba a otra chica.  
-Lo último que quiero es romperle el corazón. Yo ya amo a Marinette...- fue a su escritorio y escribió algo en una hoja de papel.  
-¿Qué es eso?  
-Mi lista de lo que gusta a Marinette. Desde la otra vez me di cuenta que necesito conocerla más y hasta ahora sé que le encanta el helado de fresa con chocolate, la materia de arte, el eucalipto la hace estornudar y le tiene asco a los gusanos.  
-Vaya que le has puesto empeño.  
-Claro, quiero conocer más a Marinette y que ella me conozca más. No quiero que piense en mí como el chico perfecto como otras chicas. Quiero que ella vea mi verdadero rostro y así poder ser una pareja.  
-Mientras no huela tus zapatos la chica no huira de ti. Pero seguro te ira bien.- Adrien se ríe, mientras más conocía a Marinette mas cosas le gustaban, solo esperaba que ella igual gustara por completo de él...

Dos autobuses se detuvieron cuando llegaron al Observatorio, y el guía, uno de los profesores del lugar, bajo y un poco regordete con barba ya les esperaba.  
-Bienvenidos sean a este paseo por uno de los centros de estudio más importantes de Europa, esperamos que su visita sea de su completo agrado y aprendan mucho.- las profesoras se voltearon a sus alumnos.  
-¡Ni se les ocurra separarse! Ahórrenos la vergüenza de ir tras ustedes.- ordenó la profesora Mendeleiev en cambio la profesora Bustier fue más dulce.  
-No se separen del grupo, intenten no meterse en problemas.- Adrien, que iba adelante con Marinette susurró.  
-No sé salir corriendo o paralizarme con tu maestra.- Marinette rió a lo bajo, Lila al ver eso alzó la mano y la señorita Bustier le dio la palabra.  
-¿Que ocurre Lila?  
-Perdone, señorita, pero no puedo escuchar bien. ¿Puedo ir al frente para escuchar mejor?  
-Por supuesto.- Lila se puso a lado de Adrien para molestia de Marinette y también de Chloe. De repente una limosina se detiene y de este sale Kagami que se acerca al grupo. El guía sonrió al verla.  
-Ah, la señorita Tsurugi sino me equivoco.  
-Por supuesto, monsieur. Vengo como representante de mi colegio para así poder constatar y programar una visita a futuro.  
-Muy buen. Puede acompañar a este grupo de jóvenes para que no se pierda.  
-Encantada.- sin dirigir una palabra, se puso entre Lila y Adrien, dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta y luego sonrió a medias a Adrien.- Te dije que encontraría la forma.- Adrien rió nervioso, sin ver como Marinette, Chloe y Lila deseaban que Kagami desapareciera.

El tour comenzó mostrando a los jóvenes las salas y los instrumentos utilizados para el estudio del universo. La mayoría ya estaba bostezando en los primeros diez minutos, incluido Claude hasta que vio como Juliet tomaba notas.  
-¿Qué haces?  
-Conociendo a nuestra maestra seguro nos hará hacer un ensayo del paseo. Prefiero estar lista.  
-Anda, es cierto y me olvidé de mi libreta de apuntes.- ella le sonríe.  
-Si gustas puedo prestarte el mío después.  
-Eres muy gentil.- un par de chicos de la clase, los que la habían molestado antes, escuchan y se inclinan sobre el hombro de la chica.  
-Oye, Juliet, ¿también nos prestarías esos apuntes?  
-Seguro ayudarás a tus compañeros como la buena y aplicada estudiante que eres.  
-¡Ajum!- Claude los miró amenazantes.- Ustedes no se lo han ganado. Así que atrás.- los dos chicos retrocedieron intimidados y Juliet le sonrió agradecida.  
-Muchas gracias.  
-Cuando quieras.- le guiñó un ojo y Juliet se sonrojó un poco.

Entre tanto, Wayzz miraba todo desde el bolso de Marinette con grandes y brillantes ojos. Marinette sonreía al ver al pequeño feliz aun a pesar que Adrien estaba con Kagami sin prestarle más atención.  
-Ahora vamos a pasar a ver una serie de proyecciones del universo. El lugar era como una sala de cine donde todos tenían que reclinar sus asientos y así ver el techo. Adrien quiso sentarse con Marinette pero Kagami le detuvo.  
-Adrien, siéntate conmigo.  
-Eh, por supuesto...- no podía decirle que no. Marinette suspiró un poco desilusionada. Wayzz y Tikki se quedaron a un costado del amplio asiento y cuando todo se oscureció, no se dio cuenta que Chloe se sentó a su lado.  
-No me puedo creer que te quedes como una perdedora viendo a esa con Adrien.  
-¿Chloe?  
-Increíble ver lo cobarde que eres. ¿No vas a hacer nada con ella?  
-No soy una cobarde, pero no me voy a interponer ahora que estamos en el paseo.  
-¿Y no vas a intentar detenerla?  
-No pienso meterme en problemas. La última vez por tus planes, todo terminó en desastre.  
-Detalles, detalles, y no pasó nada grave.  
-Hubo un akuma.  
-Pero no fue la gran cosa. Aquí lo importante es alejar a Adrien de esa Kagami así de como Lila.- Marinette vio a Adrien y Kagami, y notó como Kagami tenía su mano sobre la de Adrien en el respaldo. Marinette sintió un hueco en el estómago.- Hay que hacer algo o Adrien caerá en sus garras.- la verdad era que esa imagen le causaba horror, Adrien junto a Kagami… tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para regresar a la realidad y que sus pensamientos no se perdieran.  
-Yo... no te voy a ayudar esta vez. Si Adrien gusta de estar con Kagami entonces lo voy a apoyar. Como su amiga deberías hacer lo mismo.- Chloe gruñó a lo bajo.  
-Eres una inútil, Dupain-Cheng, seguro te quedarás sola como la perdedora que eres. Ya me las arreglaré para quitar a esa y a Lila del camino. Menudo amor que dices sentir por él.

Marinette no respondió y su vista estaba en el techo. Por supuesto que le quería, le quería tanto que dolía pero si Adrien quería a Kagami y para él solo era una amiga, ¿no sería lo correcto apoyarlo? Además, a diferencia de Chloe y Lila, Kagami no era cruel o mentirosa. Kagami era una chica increíble... Una lágrima escapó de su ojo. Como deseaba ser esa chica increíble para que Adrien se fijase en ella más que una amiga...  
La función terminó y todos comenzaron a salir. Nino al ver a Alya, tomó aire y se acercó a ella.  
-Oye, Al. ¿Tienes un minuto?  
-Claro.- respondió con una sonrisa tímida.  
-Mira, siento mucho haber perdido un poco los papeles ayer. No quise enojarme, no me gusta pelearme contigo.  
-Oh, Nino, a mí tampoco.- respondió a la disculpa enternecida y Nino se sintió aliviado.- Te perdono si prometes nunca hablarle ni acercarte a Marinette.- la cara de Nino fue como si hubiese escuchado un disco rallándose.  
-Eh... eso no será posible.  
-¿Y por qué no?- el buen humor de Alya desapareció, ella alzó tanto la voz que todo mundo se les quedó mirando.  
-Pues porque ya te dije que es mi amiga.  
-Y yo soy tu novia, eso tiene mucho más peso que el título de amiga.- Nino comenzó a sentirse incómodo.  
-Alya, podemos discutir esto después...  
-¿No me pediste un minuto para hablar? Adelante Nino.  
-Y-Yo...  
-¡Hey~! Ninooo~- Claude le rodeó el cuello con su brazo.- Hombre, el audio que me mandaste no se descargó bien. ¿Lo traerás por ahí?  
-¿Audio? ¿Qué au...?  
-Vamos, vamos. Que ya casi es la hora de comer.- se llevó a Nino salvándolo de una escena que terminaría más que mal y Marinette sintió alivio por su amigo. Wayzz, junto con Tikki en el bolso, curioso preguntó.  
-¿Porque la antigua portadora de Trixx es así?  
-Digamos que alguien le ha metido algunas ideas en la cabeza.  
-Trixx se pondría muy triste si la viera así.  
-Yo... espero que no la vea así nunca.- Marinette se fue con su grupo y Alya al integrarse se dio cuenta de cómo algunos desviaban la vista o hasta susurraban a lo bajo. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y vio a Lila con una sonrisa condescendiente.  
-Lila...  
-No te sientas mal. Pero debes manejar las cosas con calma.  
-¿Por qué Nino no me escucha? Es mi novio.  
-Creo... no quería decir esto pero escuché a Adrien decirle a Nino que Marinette le dijo que las estabas molestando mucho.  
-¿Qué?  
-Sí. Como que te burlabas de ella, que la insultas y no escuché más. Supongo que por eso Nino y Adrien están a favor de Marinette.  
-No me lo puedo creer. ¡Esa harpía mentirosa!  
-Creo que deberíamos alejar a Nino y a Adrien de alguien como ella.  
-Por supuesto que sí. Le voy a decir a Nino lo que pienso y más le vale saber a quién elegir, si a mí o a esa doble cara.  
-Oh, Alya...- Lila escondió su sonrisa. Si Nino estaba de su parte, convencería a Adrien de alejarse de Marinette y hacerlo caer con sus palabras como a todos. Ya luego se encargaría de la peste de Chloe y esa Kagami...

-Listo, hemos llegado a la mitad de nuestro paseo.- algunos suspiraron de alivio, otros decepcionados porque apenas era la mitad.- Esta es la zona de regalos y la cafetería. Tómense su hora y después seguiremos a las salas disponibles, y también mostrarles el nuevo y modernizado observatorio, la cúpula de metal fue pulida esta mañana.- los grupos se separaron y Ondine miro a Claude y Marinette.  
-Vamos a separar lugares. Ustedes vayan por algo para picar.  
-Vale.- le dijo Marinette ya que vio a Adrien sentarse con Kagami, bajó los hombros y vio como Claude miraba los separadores de libro de la zona de regalos.  
-¿Vas a comprar alguno?- Claide se sonrojó pero sonrió.  
-La verdad es que... quisiera uno vistoso para que no se le olvide a Juliet y así no se le pierda.  
-¿Que tal este?- le mostró uno de plástico color aguamarina con decorados azul y una gran estrella rosa en la punta.

-Anda, pero sí parece como una varita mágica.  
-Estoy segura que le encantará. Y más si tú se la das.  
-¿Tú crees? Lo he pensado y... quizás con esto le diga lo especial que es para mí.  
-Deberías hacerlo. Estoy segura que ella no te es indiferente.  
-Creo que lo mismo podría decir.- musitó moviendo su cabeza en dirección a Adrien pero Marinette vio como este le daba una bandeja a Kagami.  
-Yo... lo mío es un poco diferente.  
-Nah. Créeme que lo he visto cómo te mira. Atrévete a dar ese salto conmigo, Mari. Seguro salimos bien librados.- ella sonrió, pero de reojo pudo ver a Chloe escondida tras una planta y supo que habría problemas.  
-No puede ser. Claude, ya vuelvo.- Marinette fue donde Chloe sin notar que Lila también seguía cada uno de sus movimientos como un depredador a su presa.

Chloe se acercó lo más disimulada posible, escondiéndose tras una columna mientras escuchaba a Adrien y Kagami.  
-Me alegro que hayas venido, Kagami. Aunque esa excusa de la visita para tu escuela...  
-No es excusa si es verdad. Y es bueno tratarnos fuera de eventos sociales y las lecciones de esgrima, ¿no crees?  
-Pues, sí. Pasar un buen rato entre tus amigos es mejor.  
-Y con las personas que quieres.- recalcó cada palabra y Adrien la miró confundido pero no tuvo tiempo para asimilar cuando Chloe sale de su escondite con un pastelillo y al acercarse lo tiró sobre la manga de la chaqueta de Kagami.  
-Ups, lo siento, torpe de mí. Queria darle ese pastelillo a Adrien.- Adrien intentó quitar la mancha con servilletas pero no era posible.  
-La mancha no desaparece.  
-Déjalo, Adrien. Voy a lavarme. No tardo.- obviamente Kagami sabía que Chloe lo había hecho a posta, pero no iba a discutir con ella. Sin saberlo, Sabrina estaba bajo una de las mesas con una improvisada cuerda de hilo dental para hacerla caer sobre una charola llena de comida que iba a poner en su momento. Lila estaba sentada en una mesa cercana con una charola llena de pasta, y Juliet al notar a Marinette moverse por esa zona se levantó de su mesa al notar algo extraño.  
-¡Kagami, cuidado!- gritó Marinette que corrió a donde Kagami estaba a punto de tropezar, Lila tiró desde debajo de la mesa algo de pasta, Marinette resbaló e iba a caer en la trampa o eso creyó un segundo sin imaginarse el giro que tomó todo, pasó como en cámara lenta, Juliet ayudó a Marinette haciéndola a un lado, pero fue ella quien tropezó con el hilo dental, Sabrina ya había puesto la charola sin ver a la víctima hasta que fue demasiado tarde y la cara de la pelimiel se estrelló sobre la variedad de comida seleccionada y todo se sumió en un profundo silencio hasta que las risas estallaron. Marinette ayudó a su amiga y se fue con ella seguida de Ondine, Marc, Kagami y Adrien, no sin antes mandarle una mirada envenenada a Chloe que no paraba de reírse. Claude les siguió mientras que Nino, había sido testigo de algo que no podia creer. 

Juliet estaba llorando en el baño de las chicas, por obvias razones los chicos se quedaron afuera y entre todas ya habían quitado los restos de comida de su cabello ahora suelto y cara, aunque los aderezos eran otra cosa.  
-Toma.- Kagami le dio una toalla húmeda.- Para tu cabello.  
-Gracias, Kagami.- agradeció Marinette y comenzó a limpiar el cabello rizado pero Kagami tenía ciertas dudas.  
-¿Por qué intentaste ayudarme?  
-Lo hice porque no era correcto y ya había cometido el error de dejar que Chloe se saliera con la suya. Pero no creí que esto pasaría...- Ondine le dio un montón de papel a Juliet para secar sus lágrimas.  
-Ya, tranquila. Deja de llorar, deberías sentirte bien al ser la heroína de evitar una desgracia.  
-No estoy llorando por eso... la verdad me alegra que no le pasara nada a Mari, es solo que…  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo?- preguntó Marinette preocupada.  
-Las risas... me trae malos recuerdos. Antes de venir al François Dupont me molestaban mucho en mi antigua escuela, me trataban de lo peor. Era el blanco de burlas y bromas de los más crueles.- aquello sorprendió a todas y Kagami se mostró molesta.  
-Es increíble como hay gente tan despreciable.- Ondine puso su mano en su hombro.  
-Por eso cuando entraste eras tan tímida...- Marinette comenzó a balbucear sintiéndose culpable.  
-Oh, no sabes cuánto lo siento. De haber podido...

Sin saberlo, los chicos escuchaban todo afuera y a Claude se le partió el corazón cuando escuchó todo. Apretando en su mano el separador.

En su guarida, Hawk Moth sintió a una nueva víctima.  
-Puedo sentir claramente la ira de un alma pura que llega más allá de las estrellas.- el akuma se oscureció en su mano y salió por la ventana.  
Los chicos seguían afuera del baño y Plagg fue quien vio el akuma acercarse al castaño. Intentó llamar la atención de su protegido, jalando su camiseta ya que no podía gritar, pero este solo le daba unas palmadas a la chaqueta para que dejase de moverse y harto le mordió.  
-¡Auch! ¿Pero qué...?- fue que divisó al akuma.- ¡Claude!- demasiado tarde, el akuma entró en el separador y la marca de mariposa apareció.  
-Gravitator, soy Hawk Moth. ¿Quieres vengarte de aquellos que volvieron a abrir la herida del pasado de tu amada? Yo puedo ayudarte, pero a cambio deseo que me hagas un favor, quiero que me traigas los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.  
-No importa lo que sea. Lo cumpliré con tal de hacerlos pagar.- el miasma oscuro le cubrió.  
Su cabello castaño ahora era blanco, una máscara plateada cubría la mitad de su rostro dejando solo ver sus ojos ahora ambarinos, del traje la parte de la mitad superior era color azul, tenía estrellas negras impresas y en su pecho la imagen oscura de Saturno con sus anillos; lo demás era negro a excepción de las botas cortas que también eran azules con una estrella plateada en su talón. El grito de Marc alertó a las chicas y al salir vieron al akuma.  
-¡No se acerquen!- les ordenó Adrien pero Juliet dio un paso adelante.  
-¿Claude?- le llamó quedo y este bajo la máscara sonrió.  
-No te preocupes. Nadie te lastimará de nuevo mientras yo esté contigo, mon petite ange.- ella se sonrojó y Claude vio a sus amigos.  
-Por su seguridad. No intervengan y salgan del lugar.- Adrien y Kagami parecía que le harían frente pero el akuma golpeó el suelo con su palma de donde quedó plasmada una estrella negra y parte del suelo se levantó como un muro y luego cayó en su sitio dejando ver que Gravitator ya no estaba.  
-¡Claude! ¡No hagas nada, por favor!  
-¡Juliet, espera!- Marinette fue tras su amiga al igual que sus amigos, Adrien quiso ir pero Kagami le detuvo.  
-¿Estás loco?  
-Debo ir a ayudar.  
-¿En qué? Espera a que Ladybug y Chat Noir lleguen.  
-Entonces por mientras voy a ayudar a mis amigos.- Kagami suspiró resignada.  
-Vamos...- sin más les siguieron.

Entre tanto en el comedor, algunos aún se reían de lo ocurrido, en cambio en la mesa de Lila hablaban un tanto serias.  
-Chloe de nuevo la ha vuelto a liar.- soltó Alix molesta y Rose juntó sus manos.  
-Me dio pena esa chica. Eso fue muy cruel.- Lila rodó los ojos, eso le tenía sin cuidado, le hubiese gustado que hubiese sido Marinette.  
-Chloe puede ser muy cruel. Pero esa pobre chica también terminó así por salvar a Marinette, digo, si Marinette no hubiese caído en esa trampa...  
-No lo hubiese hecho.- dijo Nino que se acercó con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de clara molestia.- Si tu no le hubieras tirado pasta a propósito.- las chicas ahogaron una exclamación. Lila parecía sorprendida.  
-Nino, tal vez viste mal porque no hice tal cosa.  
-¿Ah, no? Te vi tirarlo por debajo de la mesa cuando Marinette justo iba a pasar, y la mancha de salsa queda como prueba.  
-Eso no es cierto, seguro fue Sabrina la que lo hizo y cómo estábamos cerca…

-Curioso, porque Sabrina estaba en la mesa contraria y sus dedos no se mancharon de tomate.- había una servilleta repleta de salsa de tomate y Lila la tomó.

-Me he mancado un poco, esto no significa nada, ¿por qué estás en mi contra?- esta vez Lila tenía una expresión dolida y Alya se levantó para defenderla.  
-¿Cómo puedes dudar de Lila? Ella no haría nada así.  
-Sé lo que vi. Y no pudo ser tampoco una "casualidad".  
-Pues te aseguro que te equivocas, seguro pasar tiempo con Marinette te hace creer cosas que no son.  
-Yo...- iba a decir algo pero se detuvo y fue como si todo se hubiese revelado ante sus ojos y la venda al fin cayera.- Yo sé lo que vi. Y ahora me doy cuenta de la verdad y de lo tonto que fui, que somos todos.- su vista se fijó en Lila.- Marinette nunca te empujó, ¿cierto? Ni ha hecho ninguna de las cosas que dices como insultos a nuestra clase o demás. Por Dios, ¡la conozco desde la primaria! ¿Cómo pude dudar de ella? Y a ti apenas y te conozco.- Lila se sintió acorralada.  
-Nino, somos amigos, no sé qué te pasa pero ¿cómo dudar de mí después de todo? No te he dado motivo para ello.

-Tampoco Marinette, y mira nada más. Me arrepiento de haber dudado de ella.- Lila parecía a punto de llorar y Alya, furiosa azotó las manos.  
-¡Nino, te has pasado! No puedo creer que digas esas cosas de Lila.  
-Y no puedo creer lo ciegos que fuimos. Y tu Alya, te has equivocado más que todos nosotros.  
-¿Cómo te atreves? Yo no he hecho nada malo. He defendido a una buena persona y dejado a una hipócrita que nos vio la cara a todos con su falsa amabili...- se calló cuando una serie de bandejas estaban flotando sobre ellos con una marca de estrella oscura. Estás se voltearon y sin más, su contenido cayó encima de muchos que no lograron esquivar. El akuma rió, estaba parado junto a donde servían.  
-Bueno, bueno, bueno. Escuché que todos aquí gustan burlarse de las personas en desgracia. Me gustaría unirme también a las risas.- con un chasquido las bandejas cayeron casi rompiendo las mesas, clavadas en el lugar.- Y van a saber lo que se siente estar del otro lado.

Marinette estaba lista para esconderse, pero al hacerlo se topó con Chloe que regresaba del baño.  
-¡Ten cuidado Tontanette!- la risa del akuma llamó su atención.  
-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no ríen?  
-Claude ya basta.- le instó Juliet que llegaba.- Lo que haces no está bien. Debes detenerte.  
-Claro, lo haré cuando tenga las joyas de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Así que como no se fueron, los mantendré a ti y a nuestros amigos a salvo.- antes de darse cuenta este tocó a Juliet, Ondine, Marc y Guillaume, una estrella negra apareció en su ropa y todos comenzaron a flotar por sobre el  
lugar. Todos comenzaron a intentar escapar.- No escaparan de mi.- tocó dos mesas y las hizo flotar dejándolas caer en una de las salidas. Nino aprovechó para tomar a Alya y escapar por la otra salida antes que la sellara y Marinette entró en el baño pero para empeorar su suerte, Chloe entró con ella. Mientras que Adrien al intentar salir, Kagami lo guía a otra dirección.

Entre tanto, Marinette respiró antes de poder buscar la forma de salir.  
-No podemos quedarnos aquí. Hay que escapar y esperar a que Ladybug y Chat Noir vengan.  
-¿Se te zafo un tornillo? Yo pienso salir pero voy a quedarme alrededor, para que Ladybug me entregue mi miraculous.  
-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?  
-Olvídalo. Una perdedora no sabría cómo funciona esto de los héroes.- Marinette cerró los ojos y respiró profundo invocando algo de paciencia.  
-Eso es tonto y arriesgado. Además, dudo que Queen Bee nos salve de esta.  
-¡Por supuesto que sí! Soy una heroína importante. Pero qué sabrá alguien tan insignificante como tú, no lo entenderías.  
-Como quieras. No me importa.- Chloe la miró despectiva.  
-Pues si no te importa sal entonces y deja que ese akuma tan raro te atrape como tus tontos amigos.  
-Ahí si te has pasado.- se giró para verla.- ¿No te das cuenta que tu tonto plan con Kagami fue lo que llevó a esto? Mi amiga fue humillada, mi amigo fue akumatizado, ¿llegas alguna vez a entender las consecuencias de lo que haces?  
-Como si me importara. Además fue TU culpa que esa chica terminara con la cara llena de comida. De no hacerte la gran heroína, Kagami estaría lejos de Adrien ahora.  
-¡Pues alguien tenía que detenerte!- encaró a Chloe, ya estaba harta de esa actitud.- Y sabes qué, me alegra ver que hay otra heroína de la abeja, porque desde que eras una súper "heroína" te  
has vuelto más arrogante, mala y una persona tan odiosa como lo fuiste desde el principio.  
-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!  
-¿La verdad duele? En vez de ir presumiendo ser una heroína deberías comenzar a comportarte como una, así quizás hasta Ladybug considere volver a tener de compañera porque ahora, tu compañía apesta más que este baño.- sin más se dio la vuelta y fue a la puerta. Aprovechó para salir al no haber peligro, dejando a una molesta Chloe.  
-Esa Dupain-Cheng... le voy a decir todas sus verdades.- abrió la puerta dispuesta a seguirla.- ¡Escúchame bien Dupain-Cheng, tú no eres na...!- se cortó al ver al akuma y este sonrió malicioso.

-Hora de saber lo que es que te pisoteen.- y al tocarla, Chloe cayó pesada al suelo quedando como pegada al suelo del baño.  
-¡Iugh! ¡El piso del baño noooo! ¡Hay un papel usado a lado de mi cara! 

Marinette había logrado escapar y esconderse en una oficina vacía.  
-Tikki, ¿estas lista?  
-¡Más que nunca!  
-Tikki, Transfórmame.- Ladybug apareció y Wayzz tenía su miraculous, mirando preocupado a Ladybug.- Wayzz, quiero que busques a Nino y le entregues su miraculous. Necesitaremos a alguien que pueda cubrirnos las espaldas.  
-¡Entendido!- Wayzz se fue y Ladybug le envió un mensaje a su compañero.  
-Chat Noir, no te tardes...

Adrien estaba en el aula de proyecciones con Kagami. No podía transformarse con ella allí. Así que intentó moverse pero Kagami habló.  
-Espero que pronto detengan a ese akuma.  
-Eh, sí... yo también.  
-¿Estas preocupado por tus amigos?  
-Sí. De cada uno de ellos.- Kagami sonrió.

-Eres una persona con un gran corazón.- Adrien parecía que iba a decir algo, más entonces la puerta se vino abajo.  
Gravitator entró y se escondieron entre los asientos. Avanzaron con cuidado entre las filas.  
-Sé que hay alguien aquí. No te escondas o te haré besar el piso.- por accidente Kagami hizo ruido al rozar un asiento con su zapato, Adrien se detuvo, no podía dejar que atrapara a Kagami.  
-Aquí estoy, Claude. Tranquilo, soy tu amigo.- este se expuso ante la mirada atónita de Kagami.  
-Adrien, a ti no te voy a hacer nada. Solo te mantendré fuera del peligro como a los demás.- iba a tocarlo cuando el yoyo de Ladybug atrapó su mano.  
-Ya has dejado a muchos en el aire, o en el suelo con tu atrayente encanto, uno más es pecar de vanidad.- Adrien y Kagami salieron del lugar, y este se rezagó perdiendo a Kagami.  
-Ufff, estuvo cerca.  
-Un poco más y verías las estrellas.  
-Plagg, Transfórmame...

Ladybug esquivaba asientos voladores con su yoyo. Se daba cuenta que todo lo que tocaba y era marcado por esa estrella podía hacerlo levitar o caer.  
-No podrás contra mi Ladybug. Terminaras aplastada por la gravedad.  
-Alguien necesita ponerte los pies en la tierra.- saltó esquivando una fila entera pero algunos asientos cayeron sobre ella, Gravitator estaba a punto de tocarla pero el bastón de Chat Noir se lo impidió.  
-Alto, ahí, chico estrella o te dejaré estrellado si la tocas.  
-Me llamo Gravitator y tú serás quien vea Paris desde donde te mandaré.- fue contra Chat Noir mientras Ladybug se liberaba.  
-¡Que no te toque Chat Noir!  
-Tranquila, que seré yo quien lo toque.- dijo esquivando y golpeando. Chat iba a con su bastón directamente pero el golpe falló. Sintió un golpe en la frente y el akuma estaba flotando en el aire de cabeza.  
-También puedo controlar mi fuerza de gravedad.- de la frente del héroe apareció una estrella y Chat comenzó a flotar, cada vez más alto hasta tocar el techo de la sala y el akuma fue hacia él para quitarle el anillo, sin embargo, Ladybug atrapó a su compañero con su yoyo y lo jaló llevándoselo como si este fuese un globo, golpeándolo al pasar por la puerta.  
-¡Lo siento Chat Noir!  
-No hay... cuidado.- Gravitator cayó al suelo y salió del lugar pero no vio rastro de los heroes. La marca de la mariposa apareció.  
-Tienes que encontrarlos y quitarles sus miraculous.  
-Tranquilo, anciano. Voy a hacer que salgan de su escondite. Tengo un plan para ello. Así que no molestes.- la cara de Hawk Moth fue de desconcierto y molestia.  
-Estos chicos de ahora...

Encima estaba una copia del sistema solar móvil, y Ladybug estaba escondida en la Tierra y Chat se movía con la Luna. El akuma se fue y Chat sonrió.  
-Me tienes orbitando por ti, bichito.  
-No bromees con esto. Definitivamente no puedo tenerte como un globo.  
-Bueno, debo admitir que tiene sus desventajas. Necesitemos ayuda.  
-No te preocupes. Que la ayuda viene en camino.

Nino y Alya se habían escondido tras unas columnas, y el moreno suspiró aliviado cuando vio al akuma pasar de ellos.

-Esto me dará un ataque.

-Aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Nino.

-¿Podría ser después de que el akuma sea vencido? No es un buen momento.

-¡Nino!- la voz de Wayzz le sacó una sonrisa y vio al pequeño kwami con el miraculous.

-¡Viejo!- los dos se saludaron y Wayzz le tendió el miraculous.

-Ladybug está ocupada ahora, me ha pedido que te entregue el miraculous.

-Con gusto, lo haré.

-Nino…

-Ahora no, Alya, hay mucho en juego.

-Bien, como quieras. Pero terminando esto vamos a hablar en serio.- Nino asintió.

-Wayzz, Transfórmame.- pronto el héroe hizo gala de su aparición y fijó su vista en Alya.- Mantente a salvo.- se fue y al llegar al comedor vio a varios alumnos ya fuera volando o en el suelo.- Wow, de verdad que la ha hecho buena…- la voz de Gravitator le hizo voltear hacia arriba.  
-Parece ser que ahora tenemos la intervención de, ¿qué? ¿Una tortuga?- el akuma estaba en una pose relajada de brazos y piernas cruzadas.  
-Hey, no subestimes a las tortugas. Podemos ser duras de pelar.  
-Pues veamos eso.  
Gravitator se dejó caer en una patada que rompió el suelo y que pudo haber sido fatal para Carapace de no haberse quitado y aterrizó sobre una mesa siendo seguido por el villano. Los dos comenzaron a luchar encima de las mesas y sus compañeros, en un golpe, Carapace casi cae sobre Nathaniel de no haber clavado su escudo a lado de su cabeza y darle una patada en la cara al akuma que estaba a punto de atacarlo. Gravitator cayó fuera de la mesa pero no tocó el suelo gracias a su poder y flotó burlándose de él.  
-Nada mal, pero yo soy mejor.- la mesa en la que estaban tenía una estrella y esta se elevó bruscamente, pero el largo bastón de Chat Noir lo hizo a un lado donde no pudiese lastimar a nadie.  
-Hey, pies ligeros, más te vale bajar y tener una pelea justa.- el akuma se rió del felino.  
-Wow, no sabía que los globos hablaran. Muy lindo Ladybug.  
-Gracias, es un diseño justo que me ayudará a mandarte a la estratosfera.  
-Eso ya lo veremos.- este fue contra Ladybug y ella cubrió un par de golpes pero luego el akuma fue golpeado en la cabeza con el bastón de Chat Noir y una patada de Ladybug le hizo retroceder hasta que un escudo de Carapace le hizo tropezar por detrás y caer de espaldas. Ladybug y Capace estaban casi sobre él, Gravitator tocó el suelo y alrededor de este el suelo se alzó y los dos héroes chocaron contra los mueros y retrocedieron.  
-Lamento cortar con la diversión pero quiero ya esos miraculous.- el akuma tocó el suelo con ambas manos y una gran estrella apareció. Todo el lugar tembló. El edificio se desprendió del suelo y comenzó a subir hacia el cielo. Ladybug y Carapace se arrodillaron tras perder el equilibrio.- Denme sus miraculous o llegando a cierta altura este edificio caerá.  
-¡No lo harías! ¡Tus amigos están aquí también!  
-Ellos estarían a salvo. Me encargaría de eso, pero ¿y los demás?  
-No te dejaremos.- jaló a Chat Noir para que Carapace lo tomara de la mano.- Y te vamos a detener. ¡Lucky Charm!- y a sus manos, dos grandes imanes en forma de una C cuadrada cayeron en sus manos.- Imanes. Pero no veo nada de metal aquí que me sirva.

-Vamos, Ladybug, la solución debe estar en otra parte de este lugar.- le instó Chat Noir y las palabras del guía sonaron a su cabeza.

 _Tómense su hora y después seguiremos a las salas disponibles…_ _el nuevo y modernizado observatorio, la cúpula de metal fue pulida esta mañana._

-¡Eso es!- miró alrededor, los imanes, una charola, el akuma y el techo.- Carapace, cuando Chat actué tú entraras en acción.  
-Entendido, jefa.  
-Chat.  
-Adelante, mi lady. ¡Cataclysm!  
Ladybug fue contra el akuma que estaba flotando, tomando en el camino antes de saltar una charola. Carapace soltó a Chat Noir y Gravitator iba a tocar a Ladybug pero esta antepuso la charola a su toque que comenzó a flotar y al ver a Chat Noir, el felino pasó su mano justo al lado de su cabeza destruyendo el techo. Quienes flotaban exclamaron aterrados pero Carapace en un salto activó su poder.  
-¡Protección!- solo quedaron dentro del escudo los civiles.

Sin soltar la bandeja voladora, Ladybug salió y la soltó lanzando su yoyo y sujetando a Chat Noir que estaba a mayor altura que ella y el akuma, dejando a este entre ambos, jaló para que atrapara a Gravitator por detrás y rápidamente lo llevó a la cúpula del observatorio donde atrapó sus muñecas con los imanes. Buscó en el akuma y en unos bolsillos del traje de este y encontró el separador justo cuando el observatorio comenzó a caer. Todo mundo gritó, y Ladybug rompió el separador y atrapó al akuma, pero al tomar los dos imanes estos estaban muy fijos en la cúpula, las manos de Chat se pusieron sobre las de ella y tras un encuentro de sus miradas ambos jalaron y los imanes se soltaron y Claude regresó a la normalidad siendo sujetado por los héroes al tiempo que Ladybug lanzaba los imanes.  
-¡Miraculous Ladybug!- el poder se expandió por todo el lugar, en cada persona, y el Observatorio estaba sano y salvo en tierra. Los dos heroes se miraron al salir librados de tan tensa situación. Ladybug liberó al akuma ya purificado.- Adiós pequeña mariposa.

-Mi lady…- este alzó su puño y ella con una gran sonrisa chocó su puño con el de su compañero.  
-/Bien hecho/

Hawk Moth miró hacia la ventana con expresión furiosa.  
-Una vez más mis planes se han frustrado, pero eso no importa. Un día de estos alcanzaré mi objetivo y en cambio ustedes caerán del cielo como estrellas fugaces de forma estrepitosa.  
La ventana se cerró dejando en plena oscuridad todo el lugar.

El paseo terminó y todo mundo ya iba de regreso al autobús correspondiente para regresar a la escuela. Afuera del lugar, Claude se disculpaba con Juliet.  
-De verdad lo siento. No quise que esto pasara.  
-No pasó nada. Lo que nos alegra a todos es que estés bien.  
-Ya...- este no se atrevía a verla pero ella le sonrió con ternura.  
-Sabes, cuando vine a la escuela estaba aterrada. Pensé que me iría tan mal como en la anterior pero tuve la fortuna de conocer a alguien que me hizo ganar una gran confianza en mí misma y hacer divertido cada momento.- Claude la miraba confundido.  
-¿A alguien? ¿Quién?  
-Fuiste tú. Tú me hiciste creer en mí y que cada día fuera divertido ir a la escuela, hacer amigos y sentirme bien conmigo misma.- Claude se sonrojó y de su bolsillo sacó separador.  
-Yo... te compre esto. Pensé que te gustaría.  
-Claude… me encanta.  
-Y... si no estás muy ocupada este fin de semana, te gustaría, solo si tú quisieras, que saliéramos ¿tu y yo?- ahora fue Juliet quien se sonrojó.  
-¡Claro!- gritó.- Digo... sí, por supuesto, e-es una cita.  
-Por supuesto que lo es.- los dos se sonreían hasta que escucharon a sus amigos hacerles una hulla y reír al aplaudirles, los dos chicos sonrojados se miraron con una amplia sonrisa.  
No muy lejos de allí, Adrien llevó a Kagami hasta su auto que le esperaba.  
-Fue un paseo de lo más emocionante, ¿no crees?- le preguntó y Kagami rió a lo bajo.  
-Estoy de acuerdo. Gracias por protegerme, Adrien. De verdad eres todo un caballero.  
-Ah, no fue nada, eres muy importante para mí Kagami y no dejaría que nada te pasa...- no pudo hablar ya que Kagami le besó justo en la esquina de sus labios, ante la mirada atónita de Marinette que dejó de felicitar a la nueva pareja y cuando Kagami se separó, por un segundo la miró pero volvió su vista a Adrien.

-Te veré otro día.- subió al auto y estupefacto, Adrien llevó sus dedos a donde los labios de Kagami habían estado, sin notar como Marinette se daba la vuelta para subir al autobús de su clase.  
Del otro lado, Lila estaba con Alya que parecía dudar un poco en hablar con Nino que estaba con Kim y Max.  
-Vamos Alya. Debes de hacerlo. Ábrele los ojos de una vez por todas.  
-Es cierto. Las cosas no pueden seguir así.  
-Bien, dicho. Si te quiere te escuchará, no hay otra opción.- Alya se acercó a los chicos  
y cuando vieron a Alya, Kim y Max se fueron a su autobús.

-Nino…

-Hey, Al.

-Tenemos que hablar y lo sabes, ¿no?

-Sí, lo sé. Pero sé lo que vi, Alya, y me doy cuenta de todas las cosas que hemos pasado por alto.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Como que siempre haya un rumor tras otro sin hechos, o que de una forma u otra siempre termina con Marinette como la villana. Todo desde que Lila ingresó a la escuela.

-Eso es porque Marinette no es una santa y Lila solo nos mostró cómo es de celosa.- Nino suspiró con pesar.

-Y también porque han cambiado, tú mayormente.

-¿Qué?

-Pareces algo así como una versión de Chloe cuando se habla de Marinette o Lila se queja por algo. Marinette era tu mejor amiga y nos ayudaba en muchas cosas.

-Lila es una buena compañera y nos ha ayudado también.

-¿En qué? ¿Esa entrevista de Ladybug que te lleva prometiendo meses?

-Sabes que su relación con Ladybug es algo delicada aunque diga lo contrario.

-¿Por lo del miraculous robado? La versión de Lila tiene cosas que tienes que admitir no concuerdan.

-¡Ladybug no me ha dado respuesta a eso!

-¡Exacto! Porque no la necesita.

-¡Agh! Nino, no puedes dudar así de Lila, es una chica muy amable y que se preocupa por otros, su vida es emocionante pero se comporta y tan humilde, a Marinette la mueve la envidia porque Lila está cerca de Adrien y porque tiene una vida más interesante que ella, hasta conoce a Ladybug en persona y eso que no deberían ser amigas después de lo ocurrido.

-Pero Alya…

-Nino, ¿me quieres?- aquella pregunta desconcertó al DJ?

-Por supuesto que te quiero. Te adoro, pero por qué…

-Nino.- Alya tomó aire.- Si de verdad me quieres, por favor, deja de ser amigo de Marinette, ¿no ves que me duele ver que su influencia les hace daño a ti y a Adrien y los ponen contra nosotros? Lila ya está muy alterada con que le vuelva a hacer algo y desde que te acercas a ella tú y yo hemos peleado.

-Al…

-Por favor, Nino. Hazlo por mí.- la voz suplicante de Alya fue como un puñal en el corazón, los ojos de Alya estaban llenos de anhelo y preocupación. Nino la abrazó con fuerza.

-Alya te quiero más que a nada.

-Oh, Nino.- ella correspondió a su abrazo y Nino la estrechó aún más.

-Alya… ¿confías en mí?

-Por supuesto que sí, Nino. Confío en ti.

-¿Siempre?

-Siempre…- Nino cerró los ojos.

-No, siempre, Alya… ahora estoy rompiendo contigo.- ahora el puñal fue en el corazón de Alya, Nino se separó de ella y la miró con clara pena y dolor.

-Nino, ¿qué dices?

-Que rompo contigo. No eres la misma chica que me conquistó. Más bien la versión Chloe con lavado de cerebro. Pero no te das cuenta que estás siendo egoísta y mal intencionada. Y no te das cuenta del verdadero problema, no lo quieres ver…- Nino se bajó la gorra.- Cuando vuelvas a creer en mí como antes y a escuchar a quienes debes, podemos volver. Pero ahora… a partir de ahora me sentaré hasta atrás para no incomodarte.- Nino se fue dejando a Alya destrozada, furiosa, esta se giró y con los puños apretados gritó.

-¡Está bien! ¡Terminamos! ¡No me importa! ¡A últimas estabas siendo un pésimo novio!- sus palabras calaron hondo en el moreno que con ayuda de Adrien, subió en el autobús. Terminando el día con varios corazones rotos y solo un amor verdadero que surgió entre todo el caos.

….

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. En el próximo capítulo las cosas se tensan! Doble akumatización! Dos héroes surgen de la forma más inesperada, y los miraculous estarán más cerca de las manos de Hawk Moth, estará de infarto! Estamos cada vez más cerca del final!**


	16. Dúo Légitime

**Este capítulo es especial, he gritado, he corregido y me he puesto de cabeza al escribirlo, y no, no de frustración, sino de emoción, este ha ido el capítulo que más he esperado escribir de todos, y los que le siguen… Como sea, espero que les guste, esta historia terminará en el capítulo 21, estamos cada vez más cerca y terminado esta historia, a honor del verano, seguirá mi nueva historia de sirenas, Estela Marina, si ya leyeron Luna de Sangre y les gustó, está no se la tienen que perder XD Y bueno, ya sin más qué decir aparte de GRACIAS THOMAS ASTRUC Y COMPAÑÍA! Porque en serio aún sigo emocionada por el último capítulo…. COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 16.

Dúo Légitime.

Ladybug corría a toda velocidad esa mañana por los techos de Paris, lanzando su yoyo y haciendo toda clase de saltos para cortar camino hasta llegar al Ayuntamiento, entrando por el balcón que daba a la oficina principal donde el alcalde ya le esperaba.  
-Recibí su llamada, ¿cuál es la emergencia?- los chillidos de una voz conocida a sus espaldas le hizo sentir un escalofrió.  
-¡Ladybug! ¡Viniste!-Chloe se lanzó en brazos de su heroína favorita.  
-¿Chloe? ¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó a ver que la señora Bourgeois también entraba en la oficina. El alcalde se levantó de su asiento.  
-Veras, Ladybug. Te he llamado aquí por un tema de suma importancia. No quiero que te sientas presionada pero quería preguntarte... - harta de la palabrería de su esposo, la señora Bourgeois azotó su mano contra el escritorio.  
-Al grano, André. ¿Cuándo le vas a dar a mi hija esa cosa para que sea Queen Bee?- Ladybug abrió grande los ojos y se separó de Chloe.  
-¿Me han llamado de emergencia para eso? Pensé que era un asunto de vida o muerte.  
-¡Es un asunto de vida o muerte!- exclamó Chloe y el alcalde aclaró su garganta.  
-Veras, Ladybug. Desde que Chloe no ha sido Queen Bee ha estado muy triste y me preguntaba si hay manera de reconsiderar tu decisión de que vuelva a ser junto a ti como una heroína.  
-Lo siento, pero eso no es posible.  
-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Chloe.  
-Chat Noir fue quien tomó la decisión y lo apoyo en ello. No te has comportado bien, Chloe y hasta que no te portes como deberías, no te entregaré el miraculous.  
-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo soy la portadora de la abeja! Y me he portado bien aunque ese gato diga lo contrario.- Ladybug se mordió la lengua para no contradecirla.- Yo soy Queen Bee y no esa copia barata con pésimo sentido de la moda.- Audrey Bourgeois con claro ceño fruncido tras sus gafas de diseñador se acercó a Ladybug.  
-Tal como entendí ese Chat Noir fue quien decidió quitarle su puesto a mi hija.  
-Bueno, no precisamente pero Chat fue quien lo sugirió de forma temporal.  
-Bien. André, dicta una ley para que saquen a ese Chat Noir de Paris.  
-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No puede hacer eso!- reclamó Ladybug furiosa.- Chat Noir y yo somos un equipo y si hacen algo contra él entonces yo también me voy con él.  
-/¡NO!/- exclamaron el alcalde y su hija.  
-Ladybug, no hay que precipitarse.- intentó calmarle el alcalde.  
-Ya está dicho todo. Me voy. Y Chloe, si de verdad quieres tu miraculous ya sabes qué hacer. No culpes a Chat Noir de tus acciones.- Ladybug se fue dejando a una Chloe molesta.  
-Ese Chat Noir...- la señora Bourgeois soltó un suspiró.

-Venga, Chloe, vamos a desayunar y a olvidar esto.

-No te preocupes, cariño, pronto se arrepentirán de no tenerte y te llamarán.- le consoló el alcalde pero Chloe veía a Chat Noir como el culpable de la decisión de Ladybug y eso no se quedaría así…

Ladybug llegó a su casa y se destransformó. Marinette comenzó a meter sus cosas en la mochila para ir a la escuela.  
-¿Te lo puedes creer, Tikki? ¿Cómo se atreven a amenazar a Chat Noir? ¡Somos un equipo!- le dio una galleta a Tikki y la kwami la tomó entre sus manitas.  
-Chloe de verdad ha de estar muy triste y desesperada para pedirle a sus padres que hablen contigo.  
-Pues si quiere su miraculous de vuelta que deje de comportarse como una peste real y comience a actuar como tal. Pensé que el miraculous le haría bien pero veo que me equivoqué.- suspiró y fue hacia el maniquí donde estaba el diseño en que estaba trabajando, un vestido con la parte superior de diseño oriental blanco con estampado nacarado floreado y sin mangas, con un short y falda de cola larga rosa que no le terminaban de convencer.- Creo que hoy debería terminar la cola, ¿qué opinas?  
-Digo que me parece purrfecta.- Marinette se giró asustada. Tikki se había escondido en el bolso que estaba sobre el escritorio al notar la presencia del felino.  
-¡Chat! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-En realidad vengo de paso a darte algo como agradecimiento por dejarme venir a tu casa.

-Tú sabes que eres bienvenido y mis padres te adoran.

-Aun así quiero darte algo Toma, ábrelo.- le da una pequeña caja rosa con moño blanco, y al abrirla ve que eran ligas para el cabello con cabezas de gatitos.  
-¿Ligas con gatitos?  
-Los vi y me parecieron lindos. Pensé que te gustarían, ¿o son demasiado infantiles?- ella rió a lo bajo.  
-Me encantan, Chat Noir. Muchas gracias.- este sonríe ampliamente.  
-Genial, cuando los uses te acordaras de mí. Te veo después.  
-Claro, en la hora de la cena.  
-Adoro que me conozcas tan bien.- Marinette se rió y Chat se fue, pero no fue demasiado lejos. Retiró su transformación entrando en la ventana del baño de chicos y salió como si nada. Plagg se rió de su portador.  
-¿Haciéndole regalitos a tu novia?  
-Marinette aún no es mi novia pero el día eso va a cambiar muy pronto.  
-¿No me digas que te le vas a declarar? Increíble, que poca vergüenza tienes.  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-Bueno... ¿no te acuerdas de ese beso que te dio tu amiga de esgrima? Esa chica va muy en serio contigo.- Adrien suspira mirando hacia arriba.  
-Tienes razón, la verdad es que me tomó por sorpresa y no supe cómo reaccionar.  
-¿Y qué vas a hacer?  
-Hablar con Kagami. Tengo que dejarle en claro mis sentimientos.  
-Y rezar para que no se lo tome a mal y no termine akumatizada como esa vez con la foto.- Adrien tragó duro pero al ver a Nino se acercó a su amigo.  
-Hola, Nino.  
-Hey, viejo.- no tenía la misma alegría de antes y sabía muy bien por qué.  
-¿Cómo llevas lo de... ya sabes?  
-Fatal. No solo me evita sino que todo me recuerda a ella, los video juegos, cada canción, el color naranja...  
-Hola, chicos.- saludó Marinette.- Les traje algunas galletas de chispas de chocolate.  
-¡Esas eran sus favoritaaaas!- Nino lloró abrazando a Adrien cortándole el aliento. Adrien le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.  
-Aquí estamos para apoyarte Nino. No te apures.  
-T-Toma Nino, te regalo la caja. Puedes comértelas todas.  
-Gracias, Mari... ¡Eres muy buena amigaaaa!- la abrazó también con fuerza y se llevó la caja.- Están tan buenas...- lloriqueó mientras comía una y se iba. Marinette suspiró.  
-Pobre Nino...  
-Lo sé. Espero que pueda sobreponerse.- ante la cercanía de Adrien, ella sintió un claro dolor en su corazón y tomó aire para mirarlo.  
-Adrien, yo... quería felicitarte.  
-¿Felicitarme?  
-Sí. Tú y... Tú y Kagami son una linda pareja, felicidades.- Adrien pareció atragantarse.  
-¿K-Kagami y yo?  
-Ajá. Me alegro por ustedes y que al fin tengan algo. Yo... debo ir a clase. Nos vemos.- la sonrisa de Marinette era claramente falsa, lo sabía, él era el maestro de las sonrisas falsas y deseó jalarse los cabellos desesperados.  
-Debo hablar rápido con Kagami...- dijo en un hilo de voz y Plagg rodó los ojos.

-No me digas…

Marinette avanzó a los casilleros y guardó algunos libros, pero al cerrar Lila estaba apoyada en el casillero vecino.  
-Buen día, Marinette.  
-Lila.- no escondió su acritud.  
-¿Cómo va tu diseño para el concurso?  
-Sigo en ello, pero tu sabrías como es eso si supieras algo de diseño.- cuando se quedaron solas Lila se mostró como verdaderamente era.  
-Como si gastara mí tiempo en esas tonterías, si es más fácil pagar por ello.  
-Supongo que la decencia no entra en tus cualidades, así como también la honestidad. No entiendo siquiera por qué entraste a este concurso.

-Eso es porque no piensas más allá de tu nariz, así si gano puedo estar cerca de Adrien y su padre me amaría. Si bien ya hemos tenido algunos acercamientos.

-Claro, como digas.- Marinette no le creía pero eso último no era del todo mentira, o al menos así fue un tiempo cuando el señor Agreste se dio cuenta de lo tóxica que podía llegar a ser esa chiquilla. Y Lila no soportaba el rechazo.

-Tus patéticos diseños no serán rivales contra los míos que son hechos por profesionales.

-¿En serio? Pues déjame decirte que no te tengo miedo ni a ti ni a tus supuestas influencias o dinero. Deberías al menos sentir algo de vergüenza. Porque al final, serás tú quien termine perdiendo y haciendo el ridículo.- en esos momentos Alya estaba entrando en los casilleros y escuchó esa última advertencia que pareció una amenaza, Lila sonrió y puso su mejor cara de miedo.  
-Tranquila, Marinette. Solo te quería pedir un consejo.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Que le haces a Lila?- la voz de Alya le hizo dar un respingo más rodó sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que Lila hizo.  
-Nada, pero no me creerías.  
-Deja en paz a Lila, Marinette. Ella no te ha hecho nada. Te lo advierto.- Marinette sabía que era inútil discutir con ella, así que se fue de allí dejando a quien alguna vez llamó mejor amiga con su enemiga. Lila sonrió complacida un segundo antes de tomar las manos de Alya.  
-Oh, Alya, gracias. Eres tan buena amiga.  
-Para eso estamos. ¿Pero cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no te le acerques?  
-Lo sé, pero no quiero perder las esperanzas. Sé que Marinette cambio por mi culpa y solo deseo que vuelva a ser, como ustedes me cuentan, era antes de mi llegada, y poder ser amigas.  
-Pues mientras estés interesada en Adrien eso no pasará. Esa niña es demasiado celosa.  
-Lo sé. Pero no lo puedo evitar, Adrien es un chico tan dulce. Me encantaría que me prestara atención pero...  
-Ya verás que un día te hará caso. Pero olvidémonos del tema. Dime, ¿has hablado con Ladybug por la entrevista?  
-Oh, sí, pero... dice que no la hará.- dijo con pena.  
-¿Qué?  
-Bu-Bueno, dice que no quiere entrevistarse en un blog por internet por segunda vez. Y mucho menos en el Ladyblog. Al parecer tu blog ya no es tan famoso como antes.- esas palabras hicieron encender a Alya.  
-¿Eso dijo?  
-Debes entender, ya ha salido en televisión y un blog ya no es suficiente.- Alya estaba furiosa, ¿cómo podía despreciar así su blog?- Lo siento mucho, Alya.  
-No. Está bien, no es tu culpa. Es obvio que a Ladybug se le subió la fama por la cabeza. Si todos supieran... ¡Eso es! Voy a hacer un reportaje especial de cómo te robó tu miraculous. Así todos sabrán que la heroína de Paris no es tan perfecta como todos creemos.  
-¡NO! Q-Quiero decir... no hagas eso. No quiero problemas y menos con Ladybug. Ya tengo suficiente de tener como enemiga a Marinette.- la verdad era que si se realizaba la entrevista, fuese quien hubiese sido Rena Rourge y hasta ese tal Vulpine, se darían cuenta de sus mentiras y no dudaría que hasta ese Chat Noir se pondría en su contra.- Vamos a clases, no quiero llegar con retraso.  
-Ya te alcanzo.- Alya abrió su casillero para dejar un libro pero murmuró para sí misma.- Ladybug no merece ser una súper heroína.- cerró el casillero y fue directo a clases…

En la salida, la voz de Chloe se escuchaba por todo el patio y alzaba su celular sobre su cabeza.  
-¡Firmen para que Chat Noir salga de Paris y regrese Queen Bee! ¡Solo se necesita una firma electrónica desde sus teléfonos!-gritó con fuerza pero notó que nadie le prestaba atención.- ¡Grrr! Esos tontos. Sabrina, ¿hasta ahora cuantas firmas llevamos?  
-Eh... Una.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ridículo! Firmé la petición esta mañana, entonces eso quiere decir que...- ahogó un grito y miró a Sabrina.- ¿No has firmado?  
-Eh... Es que Chat Noir me gusta mucho. Es súper lindo.  
-¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Completamente ridículo! ¡Fuera de mi vista traidora! No quiero verte más.- Sabrina se fue casi corriendo y fue que divisó a Adrien que tenía la vista fija en Marinette que ya se estaba yendo.  
-¡Adrichoo!- se le lanzó rodeándolo del cuello.  
-¡Chloe! ¿Qué ocurre?  
-Adrichoo, ¿no firmarías esta petición por mí?  
-Oh, Chloe, ¿de nuevo con eso?- la separó de él con delicadeza.- ¿Por qué no mejor en vez de tomarla contra Chat Noir cambias tu actitud?  
-¿Cambiar? ¿Yo? Estoy bien tal y como estoy. Todo es porque ese gato no soporta que sea mejor heroína que él.- Adrien suspiró y puso su mano en su hombro.  
-Chloe, te voy a decir esto como amigo y porque me importas. Necesitas cambiar para bien. Ya deja de comportarte siempre como tu madre, mira a donde te ha llevado esto.- entonces Adrien ve de reojo como Marinette comienza a bajar las escaleras.- ¡Ha-Hablamos luego, Chloe!- Adrien salió disparado y al llegar afuera vio a Marinette hablando con Luka.  
-¿Viniste a por Juleka?  
-Exacto, y también a comprar algunas de las delicias de la panadería. Le dije eso a la capitana y me dio una lista de lo que desea en las provisiones.- Marinette se rió entre dientes.- Y también… vine a verte.- Marinette se sonrojó un poco sin notar que Adrien veía toda la escena. Por esta vez, Adrien había perdido, pero todavía estaban en guerra. La mano de Nino en su hombro le hizo sonreír a medias.  
-Ya tendrás otra oportunidad, viejo. Además, ya llegaron por ti.- señaló el auto y a su chofer y Adrien suspiró.  
-Está bien. Como quiera, debo hablar primero con Kagami.- Adrien comenzó a bajar, sin notar a una molesta Alya caminar, o marchar debido a su fuerte pisada, la morena escuchaba a algunos alumnos criticar el Ladyblog, entre ellos los nuevos amigos de Marinette.

-No hay nada interesante.- dijo Marc y Guillaume le enseñó su teléfono.

-Mira, este nuevo blog es la onda.

-¿Ya viste ese reportaje acerca de los gatos?- preguntó Aurore a Mireille.

-¿Es del Ladyblog?

-No, es de este blog, míralo, ¿a que es mono?- empujó a algunos furiosa, vale, que atravesaba una mala racha creativa pero eso era todo, sin fijarse por donde iba, pasó entre Luka y Marinette, pisando a esta última para desahogar su ira.  
-¡Auch!  
-¡Hey!- reclamó Luka y luego miró preocupado a Marinette.- ¿Estas bien?  
-Estoy bien.- Marinette de inmediato fijó su vista en Alya que no había desacelerado su paso.- ¿Cuál es tu problema?- Alya se volteó pero la miró con desdén.  
-No te incumbe eso.  
-Lo es si descargas tu mal humor sobre cualquiera que se te cruce en tu camino.  
-No necesito tus sermones. Tengo que irme.  
-Al menos discúlpate.  
-¿Qué? No me disculparía contigo ni aunque dependiera mi vida.- miró a Luka.- Cuidado, Luka. Marinette cambia de cara como de amigos y podría darte el esquinazo con Adrien.- aquello dejo a Luka y Marinette con la boca abierta, las mejillas de Marinette se colorearon del coraje.

-¿Cómo puedes hablarle de esa forma?- defendió Luka listo para cualquier replica pero Marinette le detuvo.  
-Déjala, Luka. No entiende de razones si no son las suyas.- dijo mirando a Alya fijamente a los ojos.- ¿Sabes algo, Alya? Dirás todo lo que quieras de mí, pero no te has parado siquiera a pensar en tus propios errores y eso te hace una persona de lo más injusta al no ver a quienes alejas, como a Nino.- esas palabras calaron hondo en la morena, todo mundo estaba boquiabierto y Marinette se dio la vuelta.- Vamos, Luka. Te daré el pedido que te pidieron.- Lila que había visto aquello se acercó a Alya que tenía la cabeza agachada y los puños apretados, y quedando a unos centímetros hizo de nuevo goce de sus dotes de actriz.  
-¡Que poca cara tienes al sonreír de esa forma después de lo que le dijiste a Alya! ¡¿Te estas burlando de ella?!

Marinette y Luka se giraron confundidos. Marinette no había sonreído pero eso Alya no lo vio. Y sin pensar en lo más mínimo, dejándose llevar por la rabia y las palabras de Lila, le quitó una pelota de soccer a Kim que estaba hablando con Ondine, Nino gritó desde lo alto de las escaleras.

-¡Alya, no!  
-¡Eres una doble cara, Marinette!- pateó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas, Luka y hasta Adrien, que había corrido hacia ella al ver el peligro, agacharon a Marinette que cayó sobre su trasero, y la pelota fue al otro lado de la calle, donde rompió una de las ventanas de la panadería. Todos se pusieron lívidos, mayormente Alya, al ver a los señores Dupain-Cheng salir de esta...

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?!- gritaba la señora Cesaire a su hija que estaba sentada en el sillón de su sala con Nora detrás.- Me llaman del trabajo y salgo corriendo pensando que algo te pasó y me voy enterando que has roto la ventana de la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng y por si fuera poco ¡Te han suspendido una semana!- el señor Cesaire se mantenía a un lado, quien lo viera diría que él debía estar gritando pero la realidad era que este, así como sus animales, solo rugía cuando la situación lo requería, y su esposa estaba rugiendo lo suficiente por los dos. Eso no significaba que no estuviera molesto con su hija.- Quiero creer que fue un accidente. Y no como esa vez que estuviste fisgoneando en el casillero de tu compañera.  
-No fue mi culpa.  
-Entonces fue un accidente.  
-Algo así…- sus padres la miraron fijamente esperando una respuesta más congruente y Alya se mordió el labio.- En realidad iba para Marinette pero ella se agachó.- eso sorprendió a los presentes.  
-No me puedo creer esto.- musitó Nora que se tapó la cara con su mano.  
-¿Ibas a agredir a una compañera?- su madre estaba tan sorprendida como su hija mayor.  
-¡N-No fue mi culpa! Marinette es una mala persona y ha estado molestando a una compañera y-y-y ¡esa hipócrita se atrevió a intentar cantarme las cuarenta y yo solo...!  
-¡Suficiente! - esta vez gritó su padre.- A partir de ahora estas castigada. Nada de salidas, eso incluye salidas con tu novio...  
-Ex-novio.- recalcó Alya y desvió la mirada con un deje de tristeza.- Terminamos la semana pasada.  
-¡Bien! ¡Entonces nada de salidas con tus amigas! Vas a pagar con tu dinero esa ventana y para ello te vas a ir a trabajar después de clase con los Dupain-Cheng.  
-¿Qué? ¡No!- pero su padre aun no terminaba.  
-¡Y también tienes prohibido usar tu computador y celular por un mes!

-¡Eso no!- se levantó al borde del llanto pero Nora la volvió a sentar.- ¡No pueden!  
-¡Claro que sí! Nada de internet, nada de salidas y trabajo duro. Y como no te puedo dejar sin teléfono te dejaré el mío.  
-¡No quiero ese bloque con botones!  
-¡A callar! ¡Y vete a tu cuarto! No quiero escuchar más excusas.- Alya se fue corriendo entre lágrimas a su habitación. Nora entró en poco rato y al verla sobre la cama suspiró.  
-Vengo a ejecutar el castigo.- comenzó a recoger el computador poniéndolo en una caja y luego extendió su mano a Alya.- Tu celular.  
-¡No es justo! Todo es culpa de Marinette...- se quejó abrazando su celular.  
-Hey, calla. No sé qué tipo de pelea tengan tú y esa chica pero ya basta. Estos meses te has comportado algo odiosa y la has hecho buena esta vez. ¿Qué te hizo para que detestes a esa enana?  
-¡Es una envidiosa doble cara! Molestó a una chica nueva que es genial, luego habla mal de nosotros en su otro grupo y por su culpa Nino me ha dejado.  
-¿Hablamos de la misma enana de coletitas o de su clon malvado?- Alya rugió.  
-¡Es cierto! ¡Ella y Ladybug son las culpables de todo lo malo en mi vida!- sin más corrió fuera de su casa, ignorando los gritos de Nora que quedó pensativa ante sus palabras...

Chloe llegó al hotel molesta, no había conseguido ninguna firma y no quería ver a Sabrina o a algún otro ser viviente por el resto del día.  
-Mademoiselle, ¿desea que le suba su almuerzo?  
-¡No estoy de humor para almorzar!- pero se detuvo cuando en uno de los salones, vio a Kagami y a Adrien. Esta se ocultó y comenzó a acercarse, escondiéndose tras las columnas para poder escuchar lo que decían y quedando bajo la mesa de la mesa contigua.  
-¿Que querías hablar conmigo, Adrien?- el rubio parecía nervioso.  
-Veras, Kagami. Es referente a lo ocurrido en el paseo.  
-¿Acaso te molestó?  
-¿Qué? ¡No! No es eso es solo que, verás, las cosas entre nosotros… ¿cómo puedo decirlo? Tú eres para mí...- las palabras se atoraban en su pecho, nunca había rechazado a nadie y no quería hacer daño a Kagami, sin embargo, esta al ver su nerviosismo, sonrió y acercó su rostro al de Adrien.  
-Si tienes dudas puedo besarte nuevamente.- Adrien se sonrojó pero a Chloe no le hizo gracia ese descubrimiento.  
-¡¿Le has besado?!- exclamó furiosa saliendo de debajo de una mesa.  
-¿Chloe?- Adrien vio a Chloe acercarse y picar a Kagami.  
-¿Cómo te has atrevido a besarle? Eres una oportunista. Adrien NUNCA va a caer en tus garras, no importa lo que hagas. ¡Adrien JAMÁS será tuyo!- Kagami se levantó furiosa.  
-Tú no eres nadie para hablarme así.  
-¡Soy la hija del alcalde y una heroína! ¡Tengo más presencia que tú y conozco a Adrien mas tiempo que tú con tu ridícula esgrima!- Kagami la miró con desprecio y no dudó en usar su afilada lengua contra Chloe.  
-Yo lo único que veo es una mocosa engreída y frustrada. Para mí no eres nadie y obviamente tampoco para Adrien que es demasiado cortes para decírtelo en la cara, o para los héroes, porque en definitiva no eres una de ellos desde hace tiempo.  
-¡Kagami!- esas palabras fueron como un puñal en el corazón de Chloe que con lágrimas en los ojos se fue del hotel.- ¡Chloe!...- Adrien intentó detenerla pero Chloe fue más rápida y no pudo seguirla…

Alya llegó al Trocadero, suspiró triste y cansada por haber llorado tanto. Tenía en mano su celular, ya que Nora no se lo pudo quitar a tiempo. Tenía llamadas perdidas de sus padres y hermana, quería llamar a sus amigas pero todas estaban ocupadas, y al llamar a Lila, la mandaba a buzón. Vio el teléfono de Nino con su foto, la única que no se había atrevido a borrar y dejó caer el brazo sin fuerzas incapaz de llamar. Más nunca imaginó toparse con la imagen de Chloe con una expresión tan deprimida como la suya en uno de los escalones del lugar. Chloe estaba con su celular y sintió como la miraban, al alzar su rostro se topó con Alya.  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Chloe?- la rubia soltó un bufido ante la pregunta con aquel tono impertinente.  
-Es un lugar libre y puedo caminar por donde quiera, Cesaire. ¿Y tú?  
-Lo mismo.- se sentó a un par de metros y el silencio entre ellas se hizo casi insoportable.  
-¿Por qué llorabas? ¿Acaso alguien marcó un "No me gusta" a tu blog?  
-¿Y tú? ¿Te rompiste una uña?- las dos se vieron con odio antes de suspirar y tras otro incómodo silencio, hablaron al mismo tiempo.  
-¡Todo es culpa de Chat Noir y esa Kagami!  
-¡Todo es culpa de Ladybug y Marinette!

Las dos se miraron sorprendidas y luego se levantaron.  
-/ ¿Qué dijiste?/- dijeron a la vez y Alya sintió un escalofrió.  
-¿Qué tiene que ver Chat Noir contigo?  
-¡Ese gato me quito mi miraculous para dárselo a una perdedora y convenció a Ladybug de no dármelo!  
-Dudo mucho que necesitara de demasiado para convencerla. Seguro hasta le amenazó con quitarle el suyo como hizo con Lila.  
-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Ladybug jamás haría eso!  
-¿Y tú qué sabes?  
-Obvio porque yo estuve codo a codo con ella.- Alya rodó los ojos para no decir que ella había sido Rena Rouge.  
-Claro. Y como si Chat Noir tuviera la culpa.  
-¡Por supuesto que la tiene! Y cuando tenga las suficientes firmas ese gato saldrá de Paris.  
-Déjame ver.- dijo Alya quitándole el celular a Chloe.  
-¿Para qué?  
-Para hacer lo mismo con Ladybug y formar una campaña para sacarla de Paris.  
-¡Eres un monstruo! ¡No te dejaré!  
-¡Mira quién habla! ¡Solo Chat Noir es el único héroe decente! Alguien más merece ser Ladybug.  
-Lo mismo digo del gato.- ambas comenzaron a pelear por el celular.

Hawk Moth sonrió, tanto odio, resentimiento y dolor era perfecto.  
-Preferimos culpar a otros de nuestros errores antes de ver la verdad.- el akuma se oscureció en su mano y este salió volando. El akuma no tardó en llegar y entró en el teléfono.  
-Ambas tienen razón. Ladybug ha pecado de vanidad y su supuesto sentido de justicia y Chat Noir ha manipulado la situación y te ha negado el lugar que por lo que por derecho te pertenece. Dúo Légitime, les daré el poder de administrar justicia contra aquellos que les han hecho mal a ustedes y a otros. Y a cambio saben lo que quiero.- Alya y Chloe sonrieron.  
-No hay problema.  
-Ni siquiera sabrán qué les pasó encima.- el miasma oscuro las cubrió por completo y la rubia sonrió de lado.  
-Primero voy a hacerme cargo de algo.- la morena asintió.  
-Lo mismo.  
-/Daremos justicia y aquellos que nos han lastimado caerán/- sin más, las dos se fueron por caminos separados...

Marinette había vuelto a quitar la falda y puso una tela color melocotón alrededor y asintió.  
-Bien, este color si me convence. Voy a empezar a rehacer la falda.- Tikki que veía su computadora un video de Laura Nightingale apenas y giró la cabeza.  
-¿Que dijeron tus padres sobre lo ocurrido con Alya?  
-Bueno, por la llamada por teléfono no estaban para nada contentos, aunque no me hace gracia que Alya trabaje aquí después de clases. Voy a cerrar la trampilla para que no entre.  
-¿No deberías intentar arreglar las cosas con Alya?  
-Ella no me escuchará. Piensa tener razón en todo y es demasiado terca.  
-Casi como tú.  
-Error. Yo al menos escucho a mis amigos. Y desde lo del ritual ya me da lo mismo si me cree o no.  
-Eso no es del todo cierto.- Tikki se giró para ver a su portadora.- Puedo ver que aun te pones un poco triste, además, no todo está perdido. Si volviste a ser amiga de Nino, también puedes serlo de Alya.  
-Si Alya no abre los ojos, es un caso perdido.- Tikki iba a decir que debía poner un poco de su parte pero el celular de Marinette suena y al ver el numero responde.- ¿Alló? ¿Nora?  
 _ **-Hola, Marinette. ¿Oye podemos hablar?**_  
-Sí, claro.  
 _ **-Genial, quisiera saber tu versión de los hechos con respecto a lo sucedido que fracturó su amistad y sobre esa chica que es amiga de Alya.**_  
-¿Hablas de Lila? ¿Por qué?

 _ **-Algo no me cuadra en esa historia y quería saber qué es.**_ \- Marinette se sorprendía cómo otras personas que apenas la conocían no la juzgaban tan rápido como aquellos que la conocían de años, y sus nuevos amigos eran ejemplo de ello.

-¿Quisieres de verdad escucharme?  
 _ **-Claro. Soy impulsiva así como Alya pero sé y aprendí que hay que no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada. Así que habla pajarito, te escucho.**_ \- pero Marinette no pudo hablar, ya que algo entró por la ventana y con un grito de sorpresa, Marinette vio un yoyo idéntico al suyo tomar el maniquí con su vestido y acercarlo a la ventana.

-¡No!- sujetó el maniquí intentando que no sufriera daño pero fue tarde cuando el yoyo se desenredó y al irse hacia atrás con todo y maniquí, vio con horror los cortes que su traje tenía por culpa del hilo del yoyo. Tikki se había ocultado y una risa burlona se escuchó antes de que la culpable entrada por la ventana.  
-¿Qué pasa, Marinette? ¿No te gusta que te den una lección?  
-¿Alya?- la miró con grandes ojos.  
Su traje era parecido al que usaba de Ladybug, el traje hacia un efecto pantalón en donde su cintura era por completo negra con una V por delante, arriba tenía un corto chaleco cerrado y el área de los antebrazos y palmas eran negras; su cabello estaba recogido como cuando fuera Rena Rouge pero se distinguía la cinta que hacia efecto de dos antenas pequeñas. Alya le miró burlona tras la máscara.  
-Ahora soy Ladybird. Y voy a aplicar justicia por todo Paris contra aquellos que merecen ser castigados.  
-¿Esta es tu definición de justicia? Más bien es venganza.  
-Eso no es verdad. Y cuando termine con Ladybug, todo Paris vera lo injusta que es ella y alguien mejor será Ladybug.- dicho aquello se marchó y en la línea Nora seguía insistiendo qué pasaba tras escuchar ruido.

-Nora, te llamó luego, alerta de akuma.- colgó y Tikki salió de entre las bolas de estambre.  
-Esto no es bueno, esto podría terminar en un desastre.  
-Y nosotras lo vamos a evitar. Tikki, Transfórmame...

Adrien estaba molesto y Kagami lo sabía al verlo dejar un mensaje a la rubia por quinta vez.  
-Chloe si escuchas esto por favor, llámame.- suspiró frustrado y luego miró acusador a Kagami.- ¿Cómo pudiste decirle esas cosas?  
-¿Disculpa? Alguien tenía que ponerle los pies en el suelo a esa chica.  
-No. La has juzgado y le has hecho sentir mal.  
-Igual que ella quiso hacer conmigo. Eres demasiado amable, eso puede ser molesto.  
-Tal vez. Pero Chloe no merecía que le hablaras así. La conozco y sé que le duele no ser más Queen Bee aunque no quiera reconocer sus errores. Sin embargo ella es mi amiga, ha pasado por mucho por culpa de sus padres y entiendo por qué su actitud.- Kagami le dolió ver la desilusión en los ojos de Adrien.- Voy a intentar llamarla de nuevo.  
-No hay necesidad de eso Adrichoo.  
La voz de Chloe sonó en la puerta del comedor y al girarse sintió que la sangre le abandonó. Chloe estaba allí, pero parecía una especie de Chat Noir. La parte de arriba del traje era larga quedando a dos palmos sobre las rodillas, había una especie de pelusa blanca alrededor de su cuello y muñecas, las botas eran largas y de tacón, y la tela de las piernas era de un gris resaltando sobre el negro del traje; sus ojos eran por completo azules y las orejas estaban hechas con su cabello en dos recogidos puntiagudos y casi envueltos en cintas negras que terminaban en coletas con las cintas.  
-¿Chloe?  
-Kitty Noire. Y ahora que soy una súper heroína de nuevo voy a castigar a quienes se han puesto contra mi.- Kitty Noire estiró su bastón y Adrien hizo a un lado a Kagami, cosa que no gustó a la akuma y que sin reparo los separó con un golpe de su bastón dividido. Kagami resintió el hombro y al notar a la felina frente a ella, la miró con odio.  
-¡No lo hagas, Chloe!  
-Tranquilo, Adrichoo. Ya veo que no vale la pena ciertas alimañas.- la mirada de Kagami se llenó de resentimiento.- Como quiera voy a encargarme de una peste mayor, Chat Noir sabrá lo que es despreciarme.  
-¡Chloe, espera!- pero ella no escuchó y se fue por una de las grandes ventanas. Adrien ayudó a Kagami y la sentó en una silla.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-No. Creo que me lastimé el hombro.  
-Quédate aquí. La ayuda vendrá en camino.  
-Adrien.- le llamó antes de que se fuera y bajó la mirada avergonzada.- Lo siento...  
-Está bien.- Adrien se fue y al ver al mayordomo de Chloe atraído por el escándalo se acercó a este.- Mi amiga está lastimada, lleven un botiquín.- salió del hotel al callejón y Plagg salió de su chaqueta.  
-¡Miau! Menuda versión malvada de ti. Deberías demandarla por derechos de autor.  
-Voy a hablar largo y tendido con Chloe. Plagg, Transfórmame.

En la Torre Eiffel, había llamado la atención de dos chicas parecidas a los grandes héroes. Ladybird habló fuerte gracias a un dispositivo de su yoyo.  
-¡Atención, Paris! Pronto tendrán a dos nuevas heroínas, Ladybird y Kitty Noire.- Kitty Noire hizo lo mismo con su bastón.  
-Se acabaron las injusticias. Se merecen más que dos héroes de pacotilla, ahora seremos quienes los protejan y castigaremos a quienes lo merecen.  
Del otro lado del Ponts de Arts, Chat Noir se puso sobre el Trocadero, escuchando atento lo que esas dos decían.  
-Creo que tenemos unas fervientes admiradoras.- se burló Ladybug al llegar y ver desde su yoyo a las dos chicas.- Vaya, Chat, ¿por qué no te haces el cabello así?  
-¿Y renunciar a mi gatástica purrsonalidad? Olvídalo. En cambio esa chica a su lado me parece familiar.  
-Es Alya, al fin ha explotado después de perder el miraculous.  
-Espera, ¿ella era Rena Rouge?  
-Era...- Chat ahora entendía algunas cosas, por supuesto, Alya anteriormente hubiese sido una perfecta portadora pero con su actitud actual... ¡Eso explicaba lo del Lila! Su mentira sobre ser antigua portadora del zorro y Alya le había creído.  
-Entiendo. No te preocupes, vamos a vencerlas y hablar con esas dos.- Ladybug sonrió y saltaron usando sus armas para caer a los pies de la Torre Eiffel.- ¡Hey! ¡Copias baratas! ¿Por qué no mejor le dejan los actos heroicos a los verdaderos héroes?- se burló Chat Noir y Ladybird tuvo que  
detener a una furiosa Kitty Noire.  
-Nosotras somos el Dúo Légitime y cuando acabemos con ustedes Paris tendrá a sus verdaderos héroes.- Ladybug sonrió de lado.  
-¿En serio lo hacen por esa razón o es por algo personal?- las miradas de las akumas se encontraron con las de ellos aun ante la distancia y Kitty Noire exclamó furiosa.  
-¡A callar! Vamos a derrotarlos y sus miraculous serán nuestros.  
-Inténtenlo si pueden.- les retó Chat Noir y al mismo tiempo, Ladybug y Chat Noir subieron a donde estaban sus similares, comenzando una pelea uno a uno contra su igual.  
Chat Noir esquivaba las filosas garras de Kitty Noire que podía dejar una clara marca en el metal de la Torre. Este la golpeó con su bastón haciéndola retroceder.  
-Tómalo como consejo, necesitas una buena manicura.- Kitty lanzó su bastón dividido y Chat lo golpeó con el suyo, pero sin darse cuenta esta se había acercado a él y con una patada de sus tacones, lo lanzó hacia una esquina golpeando su espalda.  
-Mejor cuídate, gatito. Esta gata te dejará más que un rasguño.- sonrió de lado yendo contra él.  
Ladybug y Ladybird peleaban al principio a distancia chocando sus yoyos hasta que Ladybug fue contra ella en un barrido que la morena esquivó pero Ladybug usando sus manos como apoyo, alzó sus piernas golpeándola y haciéndola caer, pero al acercarse, la morena se movió y le devolvió el ataque de la misma forma.  
-Eres buena.  
-Soy mejor que tú en muchos aspectos, Ladybug. Yo y mi compañera.  
-Chat Noir es mejor que tu mal peinada compañera y solo para aclarar, tienen un muy mal carácter para ser heroínas.- Ladybird gruñó y fue contra Ladybug en feroces ataque que la heroína apenas y pudo esquivar hasta que la golpea y deja equilibrándose a orilla de la Torre para no caer. Ladybird lanzó su yoyo para hacerla caer pero Chat Noir lo desvió con su bastón y ayudó a su lady.  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Sí... ¡Cuidado!- lo jaló del cascabel tirándolos a ambos al vacío debido a que Kitty Noire fue contra ellos y usando su yoyo, pasaron columpiándose por debajo de la Torre para volver al lugar de batalla. Las dos villanas miraban abajo no sabiendo aun de ellos y al escuchar un silbido de Chat Noir detrás de ellas, al girarse fueron atacadas por los héroes. Estas cayeron arrodilladas y Ladybug intentó ubicar el objeto donde podría estar el akuma pero todo parecía tan acorde con los trajes.  
-No sé dónde está el akuma.- Ladybird sonrió.  
-Y ni lo hallarás.- Kitty Noire se apoyó en la espalda de su compañera y le dio una patada a la mano de Ladybug que resintió el golpe del tacón provocando que el hilo se aflojara y las dos villanas se liberaran.  
Ladybird lanzó su yoyo se enredó por completo en la parte sobre de ellos de la Torre y jalando con todas sus fuerzas corto la estructura, Kitty Noire saltó esquivando el metal retorcido y estirando su bastón golpeó hacia abajo la Torre provocando que se deformara y se cerrara alrededor de los héroes.  
-Miau~ Al parecer hemos atrapado a un gato horroroso y a un insecto.  
-Hora de quitarles sus miraculous.- los dos héroes notaron que no había forma de salir.  
-¡Cata...!  
-Espera, Chat Noir. ¡Lucky Charm!- cayó en sus manos una redonda bomba de humo.- ¿Saben trucos de magia? ¡Abracadabra!- tiró al suelo la bomba que explotó en el lugar. Las dos villanas tosieron y entonces escucharon la voz de Chat Noir.  
-¡Cataclysm!- las dos akumas entraron rompiendo un lado de la estructura y Ladybug con su yoyo disipó el humo mostrando un gran agujero en el suelo. La marca mariposa apareció.  
-Ladybird, Kitty Noire, deben encontrarlos lo más pronto posible.  
-Eso no será necesario.- sonrió la gata así como su compañera.  
-Es verdad, tenemos la perfecta forma de hacer que vengan a nosotras.- Hawk Moth sonrió complacido.  
-Parece ser que al fin Ladybug y Chat Noir han encontrado la orna de su zapato.  
Las dos villanas se fueron sin nunca notar que todo ese tiempo, Ladybug y Chat estuvieron encima de ellas todo el tiempo mientras que miraban el agujero en el suelo. Los dos héroes bajaron y el felino se cruzó de brazos.  
-Odio admitirlo, pero son buenas.  
-Tienes razón. Creo que vamos a necesitar de apoyo para salir de esta.  
-Pero hay que darse prisa porque quien sabe de lo que serían capaces.- Ladybug asintió y los partieron hacia la casa del maestro... 

El maestro vio todo lo ocurrido por su televisor. Al escuchar ruido se giró y suspiró aliviado de ver a sus dos elegidos.  
-Me tenían preocupado. Esta vez Hawk Moth la ha hecho buena  
-Supongo que ya sabe cómo está la situación.- dijo Ladybug y el maestro fue a por la caja de los miraculous.  
-Y supongo que ustedes necesitaran ayuda.- Chat Noir sonrió.  
-Me encanta que nos entendamos tan bien y hablando de eso, necesitamos recargar.- aunque no era momentos para bromas, el maestro sonrió.  
-Usa esa habitación Chat Noir.- el héroe se fue al cuarto señalado a tiempo para quitar su transformación al igual que la de Marinette.- Muy bien, a quién vas…  
-Ammm, maestro, perdone pero... voy a esperar a Chat Noir para tomar la decisión. Él también merece escoger.- el maestro sonrió a su elegida al tomar consideración de su compañero.  
-Que así sea...

Pasados unos minutos, Chat Noir se asomó un poco cuando vio un brillo rosa. Esa era su señal y se acercó a donde su lady que lo estaban esperando.  
-¿Todo bien, minou?  
-Plagg como siempre malhumorado. Pero no es nada nuevo.- el maestro al verlos juntos, accionó la caja.  
-Ladybug y Chat Noir, deberán escoger sabiamente al aliado quien peleará con ustedes en esta misión. Y cuando termine, deberán regresar el miraculous sano y salvo.- los dos asintieron y miraron los miraculous. Ladybug tomó el del zorro.  
-Necesitaremos astucia para vencerlas.- Chat Noir tomó el de la abeja.  
-Y un poco de habilidad.

No muy lejos de allí, Claude y Juliet estaban en los helados de André, Juliet se reía de algo que Claude le decía.  
-¡No es posible!  
-Es cierto. No tenía opción. Mi orgullo estaba en riesgo.  
-No puedo imaginarme a Peter Pan usando una máscara de monstruo.  
-Le dio cierto drama a la obra.- el celular de ambos sonó y ambos se disculparon.  
-/Disculpa, ¿alló?/- respondieron al mismo tiempo.  
-Hola, soy Ladybug, ¿te molesto en medio de algo? Es urgente.  
-Hola, Juliet, perdona pero necesitamos tu ayuda con urgencia como Bumblebee.- Claude y Juliet tragaron duro y se vieron uno al otro sonriendo nerviosos.  
-Eh... Sí, mamá, unos expedientes médicos para papá...  
-Un gata rabiosa y sus gatitos, claro...- colgaron y se vieron uno al otro apenados.  
-Juliet, lo siento yo...  
-Sí, yo también...  
-Nos vemos, ángel.  
-Te quiero.- los dos se besaron en la mejilla y se fueron en dirección opuesta. Ladybug suspiró en una azotea y Chat Noir se acercó a ella.  
-Hey, ¿en qué piensas?  
-Pienso que es mi culpa que Alya y Chloe fuesen akumatizadas. De haber intentado aclarar las cosas con Alya o haber hablado con Chloe...  
-Detente ahí. No es tu culpa y lo de Chloe es más culpa mía que tuya. Las dos fueron las responsables de sus acciones. Y recuerda que Alya te puso a prueba. Ella tiene un severo problema de confianza y Chloe, necesitaba una lección, su actitud dejaba mucho qué desear, por eso yo te sugerí no darle más el miraculous.- puso sus manos en sus hombros.- No dudes de ti, confía de la misma forma que confías en mí. Somos un equipo y nos apoyamos uno al otro.- Ladybug sonrió, la mirada y las palabras de Chat Noir renovaban su confianza en ella.  
-Quien sabe que haría sin ti, gatito.- sus miradas parecían querer decirse tantas cosas hasta que el momento es interrumpido cuando Nadja Chamack aparece del gran televisor frente a ellos.  
 _ **-Interrumpimos este programa para dar el siguiente comunicado que recibimos del Dúo Légitime.- un video comenzó a transmitirse. Apareciendo ambas akumas.  
-Hola a todos los que nos ven. Este es un mensaje para el dúo perdedor.- habló Ladybird y las dos mostraron a un Nino atado detrás de ellas.  
-Entréguenos sus miraculous o este chico sufrirá las consecuencias.- el moreno negaba con la cabeza y Ladybird tapó la visión de la cámara con su rostro.  
-Ya sabrán donde encontrarnos.**_

El video terminó y los héroes sintieron la presión y la rabia de ver que su amigo había sido tomado como rehén.  
-Están yendo demasiado lejos.- gruñó Chat Noir enojado por ver que Alya no tenía escrúpulos de usar a su ex como cebo.  
-Las detendremos, Chat, juntos.- Chat asintió y se separaron para dar los miraculous a sus escogidos. Después de todo no se equivocaron al pensar que necesitarían mucha ayuda.

En los muelles del Sena, Nino estaba dentro de una bodega antigua. Todo eso era una trampa y había visto lo que habían hecho aprovechando los materiales de construcción olvidados. Era inútil intentar aflojar sus ataduras pero entonces ve un pedazo de metal cerca y con saltos disimulados, se para intentar cortar la cuerda.  
Ladybird estaba sobre el techo de la bodega y asintió a Kitty Noire.  
-Es hora.

-No sabrán lo que les pasó….

La luz de llamado que Chloe usualmente usaba, ahora estaba encendido pero la imagen había cambiado gracias a cinta adhesiva por el de un insecto con orejas de gato. Los cuatro héroes cayeron en una azotea cercana y Ladybug no vio a nadie en los alrededores.  
-Sean cuidadosos. Chat Noir y yo nos encargaremos de ellas, ustedes esperen a la señal para poder entrar.  
-Esto huele a trampa a kilómetros.- declaró Vulpine a sabiendas que todos lo sabían.  
-Eso es correcto.- dijo Chat Noir.- Por eso ustedes son el apoyo. Contamos con ustedes.- Vulpine y Bumblebee asintieron y el zorro le sonrió a su compañera.  
-Encantado, de conocerte Bee.  
-Igualmente, Vulpine.  
Ladybug y Chat Noir se dieron una mirada significativa. Ladybug saltó en la entrada del lugar y entró cautelosa, mientras que Chat Noir subió al techo, mirando por una ventana superior del techo a Ladybug. La heroína avanzó girando su yoyo, parecía que el lugar estaba completamente abandonado. Y fue que lo vio. Nino estaba forcejeando contra la tubería.  
-¡Nino!- se fue acercando a él, pero antes de acercarse, Nino se liberó al fin y se quitó la mordaza de la boca.  
-¡Es una trampa!- pero fue demasiado tarde. Una cadena colgando fue contra Ladybug que la empujó y empezó a enredarse alrededor. Desde arriba, Ladybird se deslizó hacia abajo girando sobre la cadena.  
-Caíste redondita.- Chat Noir al ver aquello abrió la ventana pero sintió desde atrás una patada que lo empujó hacia adelante y Chat Noir cayó sobre una vieja lona rodeada de cuerdas que lo dejaron con una pierna, y brazo al aire que apenas podía mover, quedando a la altura del segundo piso y la felina cayó en un pasillo metálico. Las dos akumas rieron.  
-Vaya ingenuos. ¿Pensaron que esto sería sencillo?- se burló Kitty Noire y Ladybird fue y puso sus manos en las orejas de Ladybug.  
-Hora de revelar tu identidad Ladytonta.  
-Alya, no lo hagas, esta no eres tú.  
-Te equivocas, quiero hacerlo, y lo haré. Tú no mereces usar esos aretes.  
-¡No!- Hawk Moth desde su guarida estaba regocijándose por tan dulce victoria.  
-¡Sí! ¡Al fin! Sus miraculous son míos.- mando akuma para recoger los miraculous. Kitty Noir le quitó el anillo a Chat Noir.  
-¡No!- su identidad estaba a salvo gracias a la lona pero no la de Ladybug.  
-Has perdido, insecto.- los aretes fueron separados de sus orejas, el antifaz fue desapareciendo pero vio todo oscuro gracias a un viejo saco que Nino le puso y que solo tenía un agujero. Ladybird se giró y vio con rabia a Nino.  
-Alya, Chloe, se los advierto. Déjenles en paz.- Kitty Noire se rió.  
-¿Y qué hará un alfeñique como tú?  
-El no.- dijo una voz femenina desde arriba y Bumblebee le dio una patada a la gata mandándola contra la pared. Un ruido de cadenas se escuchó encima de Ladybird que apenas y esquivó el ataque de Vulpine.  
-Pero nosotros sí. Disculpen pero vimos como la señal ver que a Chat Noir le daban una patada.

-Vaya, así que trajeron a las mascotas.- escupió con despreció la villana de puntos negros. La felina se recuperó del golpe mirando con desprecio a la abeja.  
-Tú no mereces esa peineta, ladrona.  
-Ni tu mereces... olvídalo, te mereces ese horroroso peinado, ¿estás haciendo un cosplay?- Kitty Noire se le fue encima como una salvaje. En cambio Vulpine sonreía a la otra akuma.  
-Te voy a trasquilar, zorro. Y cuando termine contigo voy a entregar esa joya a su legítima dueña.  
-No vas a tocar la cola de este zorro y sin ofender, pero este traje me queda mejor que cualquiera.  
-¡Eres un ladrón!- Vulpine se defendía de los ataques de Ladybird y en el segundo piso, Bumblebee la tenía difícil contra su contricante, eran buenas, mucho más que ellos, así que lanzó su trompo para liberar a Adrien y jalar las cuerdas, bajando con él e impidiendo que cayera de lleno. Nino ya había ayudado a Marinette y Vulpine silbó a su compañera que lanzó su trompo tirando unos viejos sacos de arena y cemento apilados y Vulpine con sus brazaletes los rompió, las dos akumas se cubrieron ante la inminente nube de polvo creada. Y al disiparse e intentar seguirlos, habían desaparecido, sin notar la alcantarilla que se cerró a unos metros de ellas.

El akuma enviado voló cerca de ellas y la voz de Hawk Moth se hizo presente.  
-Ellos ya no importan. Lo importante eran los miraculous.- extendieron sus manos y el akuma tomó los miraculous.- Por si acaso aparecen esos dos guíen a mi akuma hasta su destino. Y este día será recordado como el fin de Ladybug y Chat Noir.- las dos obedecieron y entre tanto, en una intersección de las alcantarillas, Vulpine y Queen Bee le daban la espalda a Adrien y  
Marinette, entre tanto Nino estaba entre la división.  
-Esto no puede estar pasando...- dijo Adrien desilusionado. Marinette tiró el sacó al suelo.  
-Aun no es tarde. Podemos atraparlas si nos damos prisa.  
-¿Pero cómo? No podemos ir a por otros miraculous, sería demasiado tarde, Hawk Moth ha ganado.- dijo Adrien.  
-Hay una forma.- dijo Bumblebee.- Transformación fuera.  
-Transformación fuera.- dijo Vulpine sorprendiendo a los héroes.- Nosotros no tenemos tanta experiencia como ustedes. Pero ustedes sí.- los dos se giraron con los ojos cerrados y extendieron sus miraculous.- Ladybug...  
-Chat Noir...  
-Ustedes son los héroes que se necesita para esta misión.- Marinette vio el collar del zorro y Adrien la peineta. Este ahogó una risa.  
-¿No podemos cambiar?  
-No hay tiempo chaton. ¿Trixx?- el kwami sonrió.  
-Vamos a por todas.- Pollen hizo una reverencia a Adrien.  
-Mi rey...- los dos lo tomaron. Nino que no se atrevía a voltear sonrió al escucharlos.  
-¡Trixx, Transfórmame!  
-¡Pollen, Transfórmame!  
-Buena suerte, chicos.- dijo el moreno y el sonido de la alcantarilla abrirse los hizo de corazón, desearle suerte a los héroes.

Hawk Moth ya podía saborear el momento.  
-La victoria es tan dulce que es imposible contener mi dicha. Solo un poco más y pronto los miraculous estarán en mi poder para al fin pedir ese deseo.- sacó el relicario con la foto de su amada.- Solo un poco más y volveremos a ser una familia.  
El akuma estaba a unas calles de la mansión cuando algo pasa a gran velocidad y destroza a la mariposa, haciendo que los miraculous cayeran sobre una azotea. El villano gritó.  
-¡No! ¿Que fue eso?- las dos villanas se giraron.  
-¿Vienen por la revancha, mascotas?- preguntó Ladybird pensando que se trataría del zorro y la abeja pero ninguna esperó ver a los dos nuevos portadores de los miraculous.  
Marinette se mostraba orgullosa con el miraculous del zorro, tenía unas bonitas y largas orejas de zorro sobre la cabeza y sus coletas tenían las puntas de blanco, su traje era parecido al de Rena Rouge, pero en este el blanco predominaba, en el frente en línea recta sobre el cuello incluyendo su chaleco hasta su estómago, sus largos y elegantes guantes y botas eran blancos, el resto era naranja y en la parte trasera, una tela aparte de la del chaleco, simulaba una cola de zorro en donde el medio tenía una línea blanca hasta la parte final de la tela que era redondeada, la flauta era más larga y la llevaba en la espalda, y su máscara naranja, podía verse una sombra blanca sobre sus ojos dándole un aire de misticismo y hermosura.  
Adrien tenía el broche como un prendedor en el pecho, y el negro predominaba en el traje, de hombreras en pico y brazos negros con una línea delgada amarilla rodeando su brazo a un palmo del hombro, a mitad del pecho el negro se dividía hasta los costados formando un triangulo amarillo dando una ilusión de chaqueta hasta sus manos donde la palma y dorso era amarillo y los dedos negros, efecto contrario al de Queen Bee, con un cinturón negro donde tenía el trompo, pantalones amarillos, y botas negras; su cabello estaba por completo hacia atrás, a excepción de un pequeño y rebelde mechón en la frente y las puntas de su cabello tenía las puntas difuminadas a un tono negro, su antifaz era parecido al de Chat Noir solo que la punta de su nariz era en forma de una fina flecha amarilla, otorgándole a Adrien un aire atractivo y rebelde.

El Dúo Légitime estaba indignado.  
-¿Cómo te atreves a usar MI miraculous, gato pulguiento?- preguntó Kitty Noir y Adrien sonrió.  
-Llámame Stinger. Y este bebé no tiene tu nombre escrito, gata.- Ladybird vio a Marinette con claro odio.  
-No tienes vergüenza, Ladybug.  
-Fenette si no te importa. Y si hablamos de sinvergüenzas ustedes se llevan el premio al imitarnos.  
-Ya los vencimos una vez, esta vez no será diferente.- anunció la morena y los dos héroes se pusieron en posición de ataque.  
-Di lo que quieras, pero su suerte ha terminado.- fueron contra ellas en un feroz ataque...

En las alcantarillas, Claude estaba con su celular, no tenía una buena recepción pero envió un mensaje a Juliet y del otro lado, la chica recibió el mensaje segundos después y soltó una pequeña risita.  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Nino que estaba en medio de ambos y Juliet contestó.  
-Lo siento, mi novio me acaba de enviar un mensaje.  
-¿Ah, sí? Que suerte.- sonrió Nino.  
-Sí, es el chico más dulce de todos.  
-¿Más dulce que una abeja?- preguntó Claude.- Eso me es difícil de creer.  
-Pues sí.- sonrió Juliet.- Es genial y un grandioso ser humano. Y justo ahora me ha enviado un cocodrilo con gafas en el desagüe. ¡Menuda coincidencia!- Claude se enderezó en su sitio.  
-Que coincidencia. Justo acabo de mandarle ese a mi novia. Es muy popular.  
-¿Tú también tienes novia?- preguntó Nino.  
-Claro, la chica más amable, linda e inteligente de mi grupo, mi escuela y del mundo entero.- suspiró profundo.- Ella es un ángel.- Juliet fue quien se enderezó.  
-Oh... mi novio me llama así.  
-¿En serio? Cielos, tal vez no es un apodo tan original y deba buscar otro, pero ningún otro le pegaría.  
-No creo que debas. Si la hace sentir bien déjalo así, a mí me gusta que me llame así mi novio, me hace sentir especial.  
-Sí, tienes razón, después de todo... ella es un ángel.  
-Y él es mi caballero de brillante armadura.- Claude y Juliet parpadearon, había algo que cuadraba entre ellos, se levantaron y se acercaron a la orilla con cuidado de que Nino no los sorprendiera, y al asomarse al mismo tiempo ambos quedaron con la boca abierta y ahogaron un grito entre sus manos, tras eso regresaron a su lugar, completamente sonrojados y Claude con sonrisa trémula habló.  
-Tu chico debe ser muuuy afortunado. Deben ser el uno para el otro.  
-Lo mismo pienso de ti y tu novia.- los dos ahora se daban cuenta de tremenda casualidad y no podían evitar sentirse muy felices.  
-Oigan. Sin ofender pero a mí me partieron el corazón hace poco y no quiero escuchar sobre esto.  
-/Lo siento/- dijeron al mismo tiempo, aguantando la risa ante esta nueva complicidad...

La pelea era impresionante. Ladybird no dejaba de atacar a Fenette que evadía con relativa facilidad sus ataques retrocediendo de espaldas y luego se apoyó en la puerta de la azotea y al ver a la akuma ir sobre ella, abrió la puerta y pudo escuchar como esta caía estrepitosamente hacia adentro.  
-Auch. Eso debió doler.- fue entonces que lo vio. Ladybird llevó su mano a una costura casi invisible del chaleco, y donde había un bolsillo debía haber algo guardado. Pero no pudo analizarlo porque se le fue encima como toda una fiera.  
Entre tanto, Stinger bloqueaba los ataques de Kitty Noire que cada vez se frustraba más para golpearle y en una de esas este la hizo tropezar contra unos tubos de ventilación pero ella se compuso antes de caer y casi llega agolpeare con sus tacones.  
-Cuidado, gatita, que este abejorro es peligroso.- ella se le fue encima pero él se agachó y la lanzó lejos, viéndola caer de pie como todo una felina, y Ladybird se unió a su compañera así como Fenette al suyo, quedando los miraculous en medio de todo. Stinger exhaló un poco cansado.  
-Ya me estoy cansando. ¿Alguna idea?  
-No soy Ladybug ahora.  
-¿Y qué? Aunque ahora seas una adorable y abrazable renard* que una linda mariquita sigues siendo tú.- Fenette sonrió. Y vio los miraculous y al Dúo Légitime.  
-Tengo una idea...- murmuró a su compañero.- Ya ríndanse. Tendrán nuestras habilidades pero no saben manejar nuestros poderes.  
-¿Quieres apostar? ¡Lucky Charm!- del cielo cayó una almohada.  
-¡Cataclysm!- exclamó la felina orgullosa del poder pero la cara de Ladybird era lo mejor, al notar que no tenía idea de qué hacer.  
-¿Qué pasa, Ladybird? Pareces confundida.- se burló Stinger y la akuma solo tomó de la punta la almohada.  
-Sea lo que sea nosotras las venceremos.- Fenette vio todo con rapidez, el cojín, la tubería de aire, su compañero y ella misma. Tenía un plan y era el mejor plan de todos.  
-Vamos a por nuestros miraculous.- la dos villanas fueron las primeras en correr pero el trompo de Stinger fue más rápido empujando los miraculous hacia la esquina del edificio que fueron tomados por Fenette. Hawk Moth gritó histérico.  
-¡Los miraculous! ¡Recupérenlos!  
Ladybird fue contra Fenette con la almohada y dejó que la golpeara para así abrazar la almohada y quitársela. Fenette cayó pero se enderezó mostrando los miraculous y con su pie hundió la almohada en las rejillas del escape de ventilación de la tubería de aire.  
-¿Los quieres? Ven por ellos.- dijo dejándolos sobre la almohada y yendo contra ella con su flauta.  
Stinger lanzaba su trompo una y otra vez pero era devuelto por el bastón de Kitty Noire.  
-¿Es todo lo que tienes? Das pena.- entonces Stinger notó como su compañera se acercaba.  
-Entonces cambiemos de parejas.- este se agachó dejando paso a que Fenette atacara a Kitty y Stinger golpeó a Ladybird. Kitty comenzó a atacar a la chica de coletas y sin notar una sonrisa en esta, como se dejó golpear con el bastón "lanzándola" cerca de los miraculous.  
-¡Estas acabada!- Fenette parecía herida, pero nada más lejos de ello.  
-Debo admitirlo, Chloe, tenías toda la razón. Eres mucho mejor que Chat Noir.  
-E... ¿En serio lo crees?- preguntó emocionada.  
-Por supuesto. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan ciega? Tú serías una perfecta compañera.  
-¡Hey!- se quejó Stinger y Ladybird se fijó en ellas.  
-¿Qué haces Kitty Noire? ¡Pelea!- pero Fenette seguía endulzándole el oído y la guió a los miraculous.  
-¿Por qué no tomar su lugar ahora? Solo tienes que tomar el anillo y seremos un equipo invencible.- Kitty estaba eufórica, estaría con su heroína favorita. Estuvo a punto de tomar el anillo pero el yoyo de su compañera le golpeó la cabeza.  
-¿Qué crees que haces, gata?  
-Tomando lo que ahora es mío.  
-¿Que no ves que es una trampa?  
-Solo tienes envidia porque yo seguiré siendo una súper heroína y en cambio tú vas a perder tus poderes cuando Hawk Moth te los quite.  
-¡Pues entonces yo también quiero los aretes!  
-¡Eso sí que no! Solo la Ladybug original puede tenerlos.- Fennete hizo sonar una nota baja de su flauta, en cambio, Hawk Moth estaba próximo a una migraña.  
-¡Basta ya! ¡Dejen de discutir y tráiganme los miraculous!  
-/ ¡A CALLAR MARIPOSON!/- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo dejando a un Hawk Moth mudo por el regaño.  
Stinger y Fenette asintieron, apoyando ahora a cada una.  
-¡Toma los aretes antes de que los tome ella!  
-¡El anillo, Chloe!- las dos se agacharon pero Fenette tomó la mano de Kitty con el Cataclysm y destruyó la almohada. El anillo y los aretes salieron volando hacia arriba por culpa de la ventila.  
-/¡NO!/- el dúo saltó para tomarlos al mismo tiempo y sus manos se juntaron solo para ver un humo naranja entre sus manos.  
-¿Qué?- Ladybird no sabía qué había pasado pero de haber puesto atención y no en su pelea, hubiese visto como Fenette tomaba los miraculous dejando una ilusión. Stinger ahora estaba sobre de ellas.  
-¡Picadura!- tocó a Kitty Noire que se quedó paralizada sujetando a Ladybird. Cayeron al suelo y Stinger se acercó pero la akuma de puntos con sus pies estaba dispuesta a seguir dándole pelea.  
-¡No me vencerán! ¡Acabaré con ustedes!- pero fue que una cuerda roja de puntos negros se enredó en sus piernas. Ladybug había vuelto.  
-Toma, Stinger, esto es tuyo.- dijo dándole el anillo.  
-Sabes, esta pinta de chico malo me gusta, tal vez debería usarla más a menudo.

-Admito que te queda pero me gusta más mi gatito.

-Bien, tú ganas, bichito.- le guiñó el ojo antes de irse, Ladybug rodó los ojos pero sonrió al verlo esconderse. Metió mano en la costura del chaleco de Ladybird, encontró el celular y lo tiró al suelo. El akuma voló fuera de este.  
-Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.- abrió su yoyo y lo hizo girar lanzándolo.- ¡Yo te libero del mal! ¡Te tengo!- exclamó al atraparlo y al liberarlo la pequeña mariposa blanca salió volando.- Adiós pequeña mariposa. ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- lanzó la cuerda y todo volvió a la normalidad, incluyendo su vestido, sanando a Kagami, y Alya y Chloe en poco volvieron a la normalidad. Chat Noir regresó con una amplia sonrisa y chocaron puños.  
-/Bien hecho/

En su guarida Hawk Moth gritó furioso.  
-Tan cerca, ¡estuve tan cerca! Pero ya habrá otra oportunidad y cuando eso pase, los dos caerán juntos en la absoluta derrota ¡por mí!- guardó el relicario y se retiró de la habitación que en poco quedó en sumida en la oscuridad...

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Alya y vio la mano de Ladybug que le ofrecía ayuda para levantarse.  
-Solo tuvieron un mal día.- Alya tomó su mano y Chloe hizo lo mismo pero al estar ya de pie hizo un mohín.- Ustedes dos necesitan en serio entender muchas cosas.- Chat Noir asintió.  
-Es cierto, ambas se merecen un regaño, pero nosotros no seremos quienes se los de.- Alya rodó los ojos.  
-Genial, mis padres me castigaran hasta que cumpla cincuenta.- los dos héroes se vieron un momento y luego volvieron su atención a ellas.  
-En realidad son unas personitas que quieren hablar con ustedes.- comentó Ladybug, y Trixx y Pollen aparecieron detrás de los héroes que ayudaron. Alya y Chloe estaban boquiabiertas.  
-¡Trixx!  
-¡Pollen!- los kwamis se acercaron y dejaron que las antiguas portadoras los tomaran y los mimaran un rato, contentos de poder verlas de nuevo.  
-Oh, Trixx, no sabes lo feliz que estoy al verte.  
-Yo también estoy feliz, ambos lo estamos, pero necesitamos hablar.- los kwami flotaron quedando frente a frente con las chicas y Pollen continúo.  
-Nos han informado que la actitud de ambas ha dejado mucho que pensar y por ello han obligado a Ladybug y Chat Noir de buscar reemplazos.  
-Mi actitud no tiene nada malo, me porto como la reina que soy.- dijo Chloe altiva y Chat Noir tosió.  
-Más bien como una real peste.- Chloe lo fulminó con la mirada, luego Alya puso sus brazos como de jarras.  
-Y yo no he hecho nada malo. Fue Ladybug la que te ha quitado de Lila, tu portadora legitima, y luego me lo ha quitado a mí por pedirle que te devolviera.  
-Más bien exigir sin escuchar razones ni pruebas.- murmuró audible Ladybug y Alya gruñó molesta pero sus kwamis no les dejan replicar. Trixx suspiró.  
-Alya, eres una chica admirable y apasionada, y supe que era muy afortunado al conocerte. Pero ya no veo esa chica confiable que creía ciegamente en sus amigos.  
-¿Q-Qué quieres decir?- pero era el turno de Pollen para hablar.  
-Mi querida Chloe, tienes un potencial impresionante, tienes una chispa que haría brillar cualquier lugar al que vayas. Sin embargo hay una gran diferencia entre ser una reina de corazón que solo una superficial.  
-¿Pero de que hablas?- Pollen suspiró.  
-Que una verdadera reina no se burla de otros de forma cruel, no es egoísta, ni tampoco hiere a la gente a su alrededor solo para sentirse superior porque ya es una gran persona sin que se lo digan. Sino esa reina terminará en soledad con su crueldad y su amargura, sintiéndose vacía por dentro sin importar con cuanto intentes llenarlo.- por primera vez, Chloe se encogió en su sitio con expresión arrepentida. Trixx siguió con Alya.  
-Los zorros creemos ciegamente en nuestros amigos y compañeros, incluso cuando las cosas no se ven del todo bien y nos hagan dudar, conocemos a nuestros aliados y amigos y por eso damos la cara por ellos. Pero tu confianza ha decaído sobre otros solo llevada por la impresión, en vez de hacer caso a tu corazón.  
-P-Pero es que yo... ¿Es que no extrañas a Lila? Estuviste con su familia por generaciones.- Trixx movió su cabecita de lado confundido, pero se veía adorable.  
-No tengo idea de quien me hablas, y la única persona que me ha cuidado ha sido el guardián de los miraculous, nadie más.- Alya se quedó muda, fue como si todo el aire se hubiese escapado de sus pulmones sintiéndose desorientada, hasta que los kwamis volaron de nuevo cerca de los héroes.  
-¡Espera, Trixx!  
-No te vayas, Pollen.- los kwamis les sonrieron.  
-Estamos seguros que nos volveremos a ver.- dijo Trixx.  
-Mi reina, hasta la próxima.- los kwamis desaparecieron en sus miraculous y los héroes cerraron las cajas. Las dos chicas se veían abatidas, peor que cualquier regaño que sus padres pudieran darles.  
-Creo que esto es un hasta luego.- dijo Ladybug y girando su yoyo lo lanzó lejos. Chat Noir les dedicó a las dos chicas una última mirada.

-Cuídense, chicas. Y suerte.- se marcharon dejándolas reflexionar sobre su comportamiento y las personas que habían lastimado en el proceso...

Al otro día, todo mundo veía sus celulares por las últimas noticias. Marinette estaba entre estos viendo nada más que el Ladyblog con un mensaje especial de Alya.  
-Y estas fueron las últimas noticias y antes de terminar quisiera disculparme con Ladybug, porque admito haberme comportado un poco repelente y he comprendido que es una heroína en todo el sentido de la palabra.- Tikki apenas y se había asomado un poco.  
-Parece ser que Alya va por el camino correcto.  
-Tienes razón, y sabes, estuve pensando, puede que haya roto lazos con mis antiguos amigos pero como hice con Nino, eso no impide que cree unos nuevos, ¿no?- Tikki sonrió orgullosa de su portadora. No lejos de allí, Lila estaba detrás de Alya, intentando entender por qué de ese mensaje.  
-Alya, me sorprende tu nuevo reportaje, ¡es genial! Aun cuando Ladybug te haya negado una entrevista.  
-Sí, pero como dices no es tan mala, y sobre eso, aun me gustaría una entrevista pero esta vez de tu parte.  
-¿En serio?

-Claro, como sobre como conociste a Ladybug, como te convertiste en Volpina y sobre tu miraculous. Tengo tanta curiosidad de cómo fue.  
-Bueno... pasó ya hace tiempo que los detalles no los recuerdo con exactitud. A veces sufro de amnesia…  
-Como sea quisiera escucharte. Por cierto, ¿conoces a Trixx?  
-¿A quién? ¿De qué hablas?- Alya no cambió su expresión pero algo en ella hizo desconfiar a Lila, pero la morena sonrió ignorando el puño apretado de su mano.  
-Oh, lo siento, ando distraída. Debo irme. Hablamos luego.- dejó a Lila un tanto extrañada, Alya se detuvo cerca de Marinette que la miró con de forma extraña.  
-¿Ya te avisaron que trabajaré en la panadería?  
-Sí.- contestó Marinette que luego sonrió.- Te esperamos en la tarde y si tienes problemas con gusto te ayudamos. Nos vemos.- Marinette se fue y tras unos segundos que la vio irse, Alya quedó reflexionando observando como Lila se fue después, luego fue a donde Nino que seguía igual de abatido que los últimos días.  
-Nino, ¿p-podemos hablar?  
-C-Claro...- aceptó sorprendido y nervioso.  
En el umbral de la puerta, Marinette se despidió de sus amigos del salón, escuchando a Ondine quejarse.  
-¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? Parecen divertidos con algo, ¿qué nos esconden?  
-/Nada/- respondieron al mismo tiempo Juliet y Claude.

-Solo que tuvimos una cita única.- dijo Claude y Juliet asintió.

-Muy emocionante.- sonrieron mirándose ante la confusión de sus amigos que creían que eran demasiado pegajosos.  
Nathaniel iba dibujando al caminar cuando alguien tropieza con él y tira su libreta, se agachó pero una mano tomó primero su libreta.  
-Toma.- Chloe le tendía su libreta y Nathaniel la tomó con cierta reticencia.  
-G-Gracias, Chloe.  
-No hay de qué, tomate.- Nathaniel se fue mirando curioso a Chloe y Adrien tocó el hombro de su amiga.  
-Eso fue muy amable.  
-Soy la bondad encarnada, ¿es que no lo recuerdas, Adrichoo?- Adrien rió entre dientes.  
-Lo había olvidado. Me alegra ver que vuelves a ser tú.  
-Siempre he querido ser como mi madre, pero hay cualidades de ella que puedo usar de forma positiva y así no dañar a otros pero seguir usándolos a mi beneficio.  
-Como sea estoy orgulloso de ti, Chloe. En verdad ahora sí pareces una súper heroína.- Chloe sonrió al escuchar esas dulces palabras, pero entonces una limosina roja se detuvo y Chloe gruñe a lo bajo.  
-Un consejo Adrichoo, enseñarle su lugar a ciertas personas no te hace malo. O sino se aprovecharan de ti. Vamos, Sabrina.- Chloe se fue y Kagami se acercó a Adrien con una sonrisa.  
-Hola, Adrien.- intentó besarle pero este retrocedió.  
-Hola, Kagami.  
-¿Que te ocurre?  
-Kagami... tenemos que hablar y por favor, quiero que me escuches…

Marinette entró en la panadería y besó en la mejilla a sus padres.  
-¿Cómo te fue, Marinette?- preguntó su madre.  
-Muy bien, mamá. Fue un día lleno de sorpresas.- la campanilla de la puerta sonó y al girarse vio a Luka.  
-Buenas tardes.  
-L-Luka, hola.  
-Hola, Marinette.  
-¿Vienes a por otro pedido?  
-Sí, y aprovechando también para verte de nuevo.  
-¿A-A mí? Oh, Luka…- la campanilla volvió a escucharse y Marinette vio con grandes ojos a Adrien entrar.- ¿Adrien?  
-Marinette, hola.  
-¿No deberías estar en esgrima?  
-Sí, pero tengo algo importante que decirte y no podía perder más tiempo...- sus presencia captó la atención de los presentes y tomando aire soltó lo que tenía en su pecho.- Marinette, lo que pasó con Kagami no es lo que crees porque... me gustas, y me gustas mucho.- los señores Dupain-Cheng quedaron boquiabiertos y Luka lo miró con sorpresa.- Y así como Luka yo también pelearé por ti. Solo quería que lo supieras.

Las palabras de Adrien fueron como un shock para Marinette que miró a Luka, a Adrien, a sus padres y a Tikki. No sabiendo qué hacer, qué decir y su cerebro y corazón hicieron corto circuito al mismo tiempo, terminando con ella desmayada.  
-/ ¡Marinette!/- exclamó todo mundo. Pero la montaña rusa de emociones no terminaría aun, ya que solo era una de las tantas vueltas a seguir en aquel capítulo de su vida.

 ***Renard: Zorro o zorra.**

…..

 **Y…. espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dios! Estoy súper emocionada! Y bueno, espero que les siga gustando lo que viene porque las cosas se calentarán en el siguiente. Un gran paso se ha dado en este capítulo y en el que viene, bueno, solo diré que otros más tomarán los papeles de los protagonistas para lo que viene, una bomba estallará, ¿Lila y sus mentiras serán descubiertas? Y quizás me quieran colgar en el siguiente PERO NO ME IMPORTA! Como sea, dejen review, nada de tomatazos y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	17. Félix y Bridgette

**Hola a todos! Este capítulo es mi versión de Félix, pero como no puedo evitar pensar que si hay un Félix hay una Bridgette pues he aquí esto. Y por favor, por favor, cuando lean este capítulo… no me maten. Y bueno, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan genial serie y sin más qué decir aparte de que esta serie nos tiene en un hype tremendo y porque ahora mismo tengo mi pasaporte en mano para que no me maten. ¡Oh! Y antes de que se me olvide, CrystalHeart28, feliz cumpleaños por anticipado… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 17.  
Félix y Bridgette.

Adrien sabía que tenía esa charla pendiente pero eso no lo hacía menos incómodo. Estaba en el piso del maestro y el maestro Fu bebió un poco de su té mientras que Adrien dio un gran trago del suyo casi quemándose la lengua en el proceso.  
-¿Desde cuándo conoces la identidad de Ladybug?  
-D-Desde hace unos meses. ¡Pero fue un accidente! Digo, visité a Marinette como hacía desde lo ocurrido con Lila solo con la intención de levantarle el ánimo pero le juro que nunca me imaginé que terminaría descubriendo la identidad de Ladybug.- Plagg que comía queso en la mesa intervino.  
-Dice la verdad, y me alegro que sepa la identidad de la chica, me estaba volviendo loco eso de que "Es solo una amiga".- arremedó este avergonzando a Adrien.  
-Plagg, esto no es un juego.- le regañó el maestro y Adrien apenado intervino.  
-Maestro, ¿es tan malo que lo sepa?- el maestro acarició su barbilla.  
-Como te habrás dado cuenta, Marinette te quiere y tú la quieres a ella. Pero cada uno cayó enamorado de su otra mitad, yo esperaba que el tiempo y el destino les dieran la oportunidad de caer por completo del uno del otro.  
-Pero yo quiero a Marinette.  
-La quieres ahora pero como dijo Plagg considerabas esa parte de ella como tú amiga, así como ella piensa en ti como su compañero y amigo.- Adrien bajó la vista avergonzado.  
-Tal vez tenga razón...- llevó su mano a su pecho.- Pero me he dado cuenta que Marinette siempre ha sido especial para mí, un tanto extraña quizás y eso me hacía ser más considerado con ella porque creía que se sentía intimidada por mí, pero mientras más lo pienso, más reflexiono ante lo que siento por ella… creo que me hubiese entristecido que ella no fuera Ladybug.- miró al maestro con gran sentir.- Ella es especial en mi vida, tanto como Ladybug como Marinette y no podría imaginarme un momento a futuro sin ella, no importa la forma que tenga.- miró al maestro.- La amo, maestro. Por eso no dude de lo que siento.- el maestro frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos un momento.  
-No dudo que tus sentimientos sean verdaderos, pero aún no están completos. Y temo que esto les afecte en batalla.  
-¿Cómo podría ser eso?- Plagg se detuvo en devorar su queso y suspiró rodando los ojos.  
-Creo que sé a dónde quiere llegar.  
-¿Plagg?  
-Veras, hace mucho tiempo uno de mis portadores que como tú cayó enamorado de Ladybug, descubrió su identidad por accidente. Comenzó a cortejarla pero cuando ella se enteró de la verdad, se sintió muy herida porque solo se acercó a ella por ser Ladybug. Tuvieron muchos problemas después de eso e incluso casi acaban con ellos en más de una ocasión. Al final ambos terminaron juntos y escaparon lejos para vivir sus vidas, pero sufrieron y desconfiaron de lo que sentía el uno del otro por mucho tiempo. Y todo porque mi portador fue tan tonto por ver primero la máscara antes que a la chica.- el maestro asintió y miró con seriedad a Adrien.  
-Su casi destrucción fue una advertencia para todas las demás generaciones. Por eso, te pido que antes de decir que la amas, debes estar seguro de tus sentimientos y que ella lo este de los tuyos para que llegado el momento también pueda aceptarte por completo.- Adrien no pudo refutar a esa advertencia, la alarma de su celular le dijo que iba tarde a su siguiente destino.  
-Lo siento, maestro. Debo correr.  
-Recuerda lo que hablamos, Adrien.  
-Lo haré, lo haré, se lo prometo.- se fue de allí y mientras corría Plagg se escondió en su chaqueta.  
-¿A dónde vamos?  
-Vamos a recoger a alguien. Y si me das lata con lo del maestro, ya entendí, pero estoy seguro con todo el corazón que amo a esa chica con locura con o sin mascara.  
-Vale. No diré nada.  
-Por cierto, ¿quiénes eran los antiguos portadores que mencionaste?  
-Pues una tal Jeanne d'Arc y Guilles de Rais.  
-¡¿Cómo?! P-Pero Jeanne d'Arc fue... Y Guilles de Rais fue un...  
-Tranquilo, los reales sobrevivieron y desaparecieron del mapa en cambio los villanos y verdaderos culpables fueron los que sufrieron castigos, aunque la historia los puso de esa forma tan negativa y sabiendo cómo los verían las futuras generaciones no les importó, solo les importaba su presente y esas cursilerías de su amor.  
-Quiero escuchar esa historia.  
-Te la contaré si tengo ganas y con un buen queso, pero hoy no.- Adrien negó con la cabeza, vaya kwami tan peculiar que tenía...

Marinette estaba sentada en una de las bancas en la moderna estación de tren. La joven estaba hablando por celular mientras esperaba a que arribase el tren que esperaba.  
-Lo siento, chicos pero de verdad que no puedo.  
- **Oh, vamos Mari** _ **.-**_ le dijo Claude.- **Es para celebrar que has pasado a la ronda final.**

-Será otro día, he estado con el último diseño para este fin de semana y debo ponerlo todo si quiero ganar. Además hoy viene un familiar.  
-Vale, entendemos, pero si necesitas algo o quieres hacer el reventón de tu vida ya sabes a quienes llamar. Nos vemos.- Marinette se rió y vio por el celular, las fotos de cuando anunciaron que pasaba a la ronda final y sus amigos la alzaban en brazos. Tikki sonrió al ver la expresión feliz de su portadora.  
-En serio son muy buenos amigos los que tienes.  
-Sí, son geniales.

-¿No extrañas un poco a tus antiguos amigos?

-Creo que un poco. Desde lo del ritual y todo lo que ha pasado no he pensado mucho en ellos. Estoy muy feliz en mi nuevo grupo, pero todo sería perfecto si Lila no se empeñase a hacerme la vida difícil.

-He notado que algo ha cambiado en ellos, ya no te molestan como antes.

-Será porque Lila aun no inventa algo horrible sobre mí.- Tikki al notar que su portadora parecía recelosa ante el tema, no viendo que de verdad sus antiguos amigos iban regresando al buen camino, decidió cambiarlo.  
-Marinette, han pasado dos días, ¿cuándo hablaras con Adrien y Luka?- la expresión de Marinette cambió a una llena de mortificación.  
-¡No lo sé!- se quejó lastimera.- Me ha gustado Adrien desde que le conozco y Luka igual, pero no puedo escoger a los dos. Cada uno es especial a su manera pero sé que debo escoger a alguien que me complemente y que yo pueda complementar también. Pero es difícil...  
-Lo bueno que te dieron tiempo. Tú tranquila, Marinette. Tu corazón te dará la respuesta que tanto ansías pronto.- Marinette acarició su cabeza.  
-Gracias por apoyarme en esto, Tikki.- la kwami vuelve a ocultarse y Marinette suspira y mira el reloj de la estación.- Ya debería estar aquí, ¿no?  
-¿Marinette?- como si fuese una escena de película de terror se paralizó al escuchar esa voz, su cabeza giró lentamente para ver a un sorprendido Adrien mirarla de la misma forma.  
-¿A-A-Adrien?- ninguno sabía que decir, no desde esa confesión y que ambos habían evitado mirarse a los ojos durante días, así que tras ese acercamiento, de sus labios solo salió un...  
-/Hola/.- Adrien intentó sacarle algo de platica.  
-Eh... ¿qué haces aquí?  
-Oh, ah... vengo a recoger a un familiar. Viene de Londres para dejar una papelería porque vendrá a Paris para estudiar terminando el instituto. ¿Y tú?  
-Que bien. Yo vengo a recoger a mi primo, también vive en Inglaterra a ver universidades.  
-Ya veo...  
-¿Puedo?- preguntó señalando el asiento vacío a su lado y ella asintió. Los dos se veían incomodos sin saber qué decir, Adrien se sintió frustrado, había dicho esa confesión envalentonado sintiéndose como Chat Noir pero ahora era tan difícil... tomó aire y se recordó que era Chat Noir ante todo.- Marinette. Perdóname por incomodarte pero lo que dije es verdad. Siento algo por ti.  
-Adrien... ¿d-de verdad te gusto?  
-Es algo más grande que un simple gustar.- sus miradas se encontraron y Adrien tenía una determinación que le recordaba a… Chat Noir.- Marinette.- su mano se posó sobre la de ella sujetándola firme y pidiendo que no notara su palma sudada, sus ojos estaban conectados.- Para mí, tú eres...- y fue que se escuchó el tono musical que anunciaba la llegada del tren. Los dos se levantaron de un salto y esperaron a que este se detuviera y la gente comenzara a salir del tren.  
-¡Félix!

Marinette al ver al primo de Adrien se sorprendió de lo parecidos y diferentes que se veían. El chico era tan rubio como Adrien pero la palabra 'Formal' estaba en todo su aspecto, desde sus ropas, hasta su expresión, y su cabello, pero este se curvaba detrás de su cuello y le salvaba de verse como una versión del padre de Adrien. Su piel era tan pálida y sus ojos tenían un color bonito entre gris y azul pero estaba segura que congelaban a quien le desagradaba con esos.

-Adrien.- Adrien abrazó a su primo que apenas y correspondió el abrazo.  
-Me alegra verte, Félix. Padre estará contento de verte.  
-Lo mismo digo, Adrien.- esbozó una leve sonrisa.  
-Oh, quiero presentarte a alguien.- dijo el ojiverde que se hizo a un lado para dejar al descubierto a Marinette.- Ella es Marinette.  
-Ho-Hola, mucho gusto.  
-¿Marinette?- el joven arqueó la ceja, estudiándola con la mirada.- Ah, ya recuerdo. La chica que te pidió la medicina para la indigestión- las mejillas de la franco-china se colorearon a la vez que se quedó muda. ¡Ese error de notas la perseguiría por el resto de sus días!  
-S-Sí... exacto. Bueno, yo... debo esperar a mi familiar.  
-Podemos acompañarte por mientras.- sugirió Adrien.  
-No, no, tu primo debe estar cansado y conociendo a mi prima no ha de tardar en aparecer.- de repente Félix siente un escalofrió.  
-¿Que ocurre, Félix?- preguntó Adrien preocupado.  
-No lo sé. Solo un mal presentimiento o quizás...  
-Quizás...  
-No, nada, es simplemente una idea ridícula que tengo. Y es imposible que...  
-¡Marinette!- esa voz hizo que Félix se congelara en su sitio y Marinette fue abrazada por detrás por una chica que de verdad sorprendió a Adrien. Si Marinette hubiese tenido una gemela, esa chica seria su copia casi idéntica.  
Sus ropas tan parecidas, su largo cabello del mismo color con un distinguido mechón, sus ojos de un azul como los zafiros y unas casi imperceptibles pecas como las de su prima. Adrien estuvo a punto de llamarla cuñada.  
-¡Bridgette!- las dos se abrazaron y Marinette presentó a Adrien.- Bridgette, quiero presentarte a Adrien, Adrien, ella es mi prima Bridgette.  
-Un gusto.  
-Un placer conocerte, Adrien.  
-Y ese es su primo...  
-¿Félix?- Adrien y Marinette parecieron confundidos.- ¡No me lo creo!  
-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Adrien y Félix gruñó.  
-Para mi desgracia...  
-¡Que gracioso eres! Esto es lo que deben de llamar destino.

-O el karma castigándome por algo…- Bridgette se rió y Marinette musitó a Adrien.  
-Vaya sorpresa.  
-Lo sé, es increíble la coincidencia.- respondió Adrien.- Bueno, como se conocen bien podemos hacer un tour nosotros cuatro.- Marinette quedó boquiabierta y este le guiñó el ojo en complicidad.  
-¡Seria excelente!- exclamó Bridgette.- Será más divertido con más personas. Y Paris es tan hermoso, una ciudad que deseo conocer.- pero Félix negó con ceño fruncido.  
-Paso, yo... estoy demasiado cansado y me duele la cabeza, lo siento.- Adrien se preocupó pero había cierto escepticismo en su voz.  
-Oh, no lo sabía. Entonces te llevaré a casa para que descanses. Nos vemos, Marinette.  
-Nos vemos, y que te mejores Félix.  
-Espera, Félix.- Bridgette se acercó a él y le puso un caramelo en su mano.- Un poco de dulce siempre alegra el día. Espero te mejores.  
-Gracias...- respondió seco pero se guardó el dulce y se fue con Adrien. Marinette sonrió a su prima.  
-¿Vamos a casa? Mis padres te han preparado algo especial.- Bridgette sonrió ampliamente.  
-Espero que sea un delicioso quiche. ¡Amo el quiche! Pero también amo todo lo que tus padres preparan. Pero el quiche es mi favorito.  
-Lo sabrás llegando. Vamos.- las dos chicas dejaron la estación con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros...

Lila se movió incomoda en la silla de esa cafetería. Alya no había dejado de hacerle preguntas y ya la estaba fastidiando.  
-¿Ya terminaste? Hemos estado aquí largo rato.  
-Ya casi, Lila. Te agradezco tanto que intentaras ayudarme con la entrevista.  
-Hago lo que puedo, sabes que todavía no me acostumbro a la zona horaria y se me olvidan las cosas.  
-Sé que esto es una molestia para ti pero hay una última pregunta.- Lila evitó rodar los ojos.  
-Vale. Suéltala.  
-Bueno. Siempre he tenido curiosidad de saber cómo usar los miraculous, quiero decir, como te conviertes en una súper heroína. ¿Hay alguna palabra secreta? ¿O solo te lo pones y ya?  
-Alya, eso fue hace tiempo y es doloroso recordarlo.

-Oh, vamos.

-Mejor pregúntale a Chloe, yo... lo siento, me entra el sentimiento.- su expresión lastimera la hicieron ceder del interrogatorio.  
-Vale, lo siento, no quise ser pesada. ¿Te invito otra malteada?  
-No, debo volver ahora a casa, mi madre debe estar esperándome. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos en la escuela.- se despidió con una gran sonrisa para Lila que tomó sus cosas y se fue, cuando lo hizo, no se fijó en Nino que estaba sentado en una mesa vecina tras unos arbustos y fue a sentarse con Alya.  
-Parece ser que no obtuviste mucho de Lila.- Alya apuñaló su pedazo de tarta cambiando su expresión.  
-Más bien nada. Todas sus respuestas fueron vagas o no tenían nada que ver.  
-Ok, calma, calma.- le apartó la tarta para que no la destrozara por completo.- Sé que es frustrante pero no ganaras nada con despedazar esta rebanada de arándanos, ni desesperándote, debes ser paciente.- Alya lo miró, y Nino pudo ver una gran y profunda tristeza en esos ojos miel.  
-Lo eché a perder Nino... Merezco quedarme sola por el resto de mi vida después de lo que hice. Es decir, ¿qué clase de persona soy que confío en la palabra de otra persona antes que la de mi mejor amiga? Me dejé llevar por las palabras de Lila y por esos favores que me hacía le di cada vez ese lugar que era de Marinette... ¿qué clase de persona me convierte eso?  
-Un ser humano que se equivoca como todos. Al, todo se va a solucionar. Mírame, Marinette y yo somos amigos de nuevo y estoy seguro que tú y ella volverán a ser amigas muy pronto.  
-No lo sé. Le hice muchas cosas horribles. No me sorprendería que me dejase de hablar de por vida.- Nino la abrazó.

-Verás que todo se solucionará.- Alya dejó que la abrazara, necesitaba un poco de consuelo de lo miserable que se sentía.

-Solo hay una forma en la que la puedo compensar por todo lo que he hecho, Nino. El descubrir frente a todos a Lila es mi forma de redimirme- Nino no dijo nada, pero estaba seguro que Lila no se las pondría fácil y que deberían andarse con pies de plomo de ahora en adelante alrededor de ella...

Lila caminó con los puños apretados en la correa de su bolso. Estaba fastidiada con esa entrevista, había intentado zafarse pero Alya se la había dejado difícil e imposible escapar.  
-Esa Alya, es una pesada. Pensé que ya había dejado el tema de Ladybug a un lado. O será que... ¿sabe la verdad?- esa idea le dio escalofríos.- No, no. Alya es demasiado impulsiva. Ya me hubiese hecho o dicho algo, pero y si sospechara algo... Debo encontrar una forma para que crea en mí de nuevo o todo se irá al desagüe.- y casi como caído del cielo, literal, vio un akuma surcar el cielo hacia su nueva víctima.- Justo lo que necesito.- corrió siguiendo al akuma, viendo al señor Ramier triste.

-Oh, que injusto, ¿por qué ahora son las ratas las que sufren? ¿No ven que son adorables?- Lila corrió y antes de que el akuma llegara al objeto predilecto, esta lo atrapó y se alejó con él sin que ese hombre se dieta cuenta. Sacó de sus bolso un elegante collar de cinta negra con un dije dorado en forma de rombo y lo metió allí. La marca de la mariposa se hizo presente.  
-Hola, Hawk Moth. Estoy a tu servicio.  
-Lila Rossi, ¿a qué debo este inesperado placer?  
-Necesito tu ayuda y a cambio puedo hacer que obtengas los miraculous y vencer a Ladybug. Solo necesito tu poder.- Hawk Moth se lo estaba pensando, si bien esa muchacha ya no le agradaba cerca de Adrien, como una aliada siempre era bienvenida.  
-Está bien, tomaré entonces la ayuda que me ofreces. Miss Mensonge, consigue para mí esos miraculous.- Lila se puso el collar con una sonrisa perversa.  
-No te arrepentirás, HawkMoth…

Lila caminó hacia el hotel de Le Grand Paris, donde decenas de fanáticos, reporteros y la televisora estaban en directo con Jagged Stone y Laura Nightingale. Nadja Chamack estaba en vivo.  
 **-Las grandes estrellas del momento se encuentran listas para ir al concierto en directo desde la Torre Eiffel, donde el escenario ha sido puesto desde esta mañana para deleite de todos.** \- Lila se abrió paso entre la multitud para quedar al frente muy cerca de las dos grandes estrellas de la música.  
-¡Yujuu! Jagged, Laura, ¿se acuerdan de mí?  
-¿Y tú eres...?- preguntó Jagged con desinterés ya que Laura tenía cara de no conocer a esa chica.  
-Soy Lila Rossi, ¿acaso no recuerdan que somos amigos? ¡Los mejores!- el dije brilló y sus palabras llegaron a los cantantes como un zumbido que los hipnotizó y ahora miraban a Lila complacientes.  
-¡Lila! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- Laura le abrazó y Jagged hizo una señal para que los de seguridad le dejaran pasar.  
-Para mí es un placer saludar a una buena amiga.- Lila se acercó notando la mirada de algunos y Nadja Chamack se acercó con micrófono en mano.  
-Perdonen, esta jovencita ¿es una conocida suya?  
-Por supuesto que sí, es una gran amiga nuestra.- todos quienes veían la noticia se quedaron sorprendidos y Lila sonrió ampliamente por la atención.  
-Oh, bueno, eso es porque solo ayude a Laura con un vestido de último minuto en un concierto y salvé al gato de Jagged hace tiempo atrás, antes de que tuviera a su cocodrilo.- Fang gruñó molesto asustando a Lila, sabiendo que mentía y Jagged se molestó.  
-¡Fang! Cocodrilo, malo. Penny, deja a Fang en su habitación castigado.- el feroz cocodrilo ahora parecía un cachorro regañado.  
-Eh, pero Jagged...- Penny no pudo decir más cuando los cantantes se despidieron y subieron a la limosina llevándose a Lila con ellos entre los flashes y la decena de celulares que grababan o tomaban fotos. Penny parecía de verdad confundida.  
-¿Quién era esa chica?- preguntó mirando a Fang como si tuviese la respuesta pero Fang solo volvió a gruñir en dirección a donde se había ido la limosina.

Bridgette se llevó un gran bocado de quiche, saboreando el delicioso platillo sintiéndose en el cielo.  
-Esto es el paraíso. ¿Por qué no hay de esto en donde vivo? Ya quiero venir a vivir a Paris.- los señores Dupain-Cheng se rieron y su tía le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.  
-Come todo lo que quieras, nos alegramos mucho saber que vas a estudiar en Paris el próximo año. Podrás visitarnos cuando quieras.  
-Gracias tía, y por supuesto que vendré. Pero no voy a abusar.  
-No sería un abuso.- hizo hincapié el señor Dupain.- Nos agrada tenerte aquí. Todavía recuerdo cuando eran pequeñas, la gente las confundía por mellizas.- las dos chicas se rieron, por supuesto que lo recordaban y se divertían a lo grande.  
-Mari si te dejas crecer el cabello seguro nos vuelven a llamar mellizas.  
-¡Tardaría mucho! Mejor córtatelo.  
-¡Me gusta largo!- mientras reían ambas golpearon sin querer sus vasos que derramaron un poco de zumo y uno de estos golpeó un tenedor que salió volando hasta caer sobre el postre que el resto del quiche que ya iba a guardar el señor Dupain. Este se rio y tomó el tenedor.  
-¡Listo para comer!- las dos se rieron con ganas y luego subieron al cuarto de Marinette, donde Bridgette vio maravillada una hermosa tela blanca.  
-Oh, Marinette, es precioso.  
-Es para el diseño en el que estoy trabajando, 'Tu vestido para una gala de cuentos de hadas'.- le tendió una papel con las especificaciones de la última ronda.- Mira, en la parte de abajo dice que después el concurso, los concursantes serán invitados a una gala y vamos usar el vestido de nuestra creación donde premiaran al ganador con un trofeo.  
-Ya veo, vas a diseñar el vestido para ti misma. Estoy segura que te verás hermosa. Oh... vaya, ¿no es el primo de Félix?- Marinette dio un respingo al ver que su prima veía los pocos recortes que aún tenía en la pared.  
-Eh... Sí, es Adrien yo... los uso para inspirarme, digo, ¡solo los diseños y...!  
-¿A que los Agreste son lindos?- preguntó con una mirada sabedora y una gran sonrisa.  
-... ¡Es tan mono!- las dos chicas chillaron pero Marinette puso sus manos en la boca de su prima.- Pero ahora necesito un consejo.-Bridgette solo parpadeó, asintiendo, lista para escuchar a su prima...

Kagami caminaba cerca de Sena, necesitaba pensar, despejarse, ignorando los rostros de miedo de la gente al verla tan rabiosa. Aun podía escuchar las palabras de Adrien.

 _-Kagami, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

 _-Ya lo estás haciendo, pero adelante._

 _-Bien, entonces quiero que me contestes a la siguiente pregunta. ¿Por qué te gusto?  
-Sencillo. Eres un chico noble, dedicado, serio y creo que eres perfecto en cada cosa a la que te dedicas. Eres el único chico que es perfecto para mí.- esperaba que Adrien hiciera algún gesto como un sonrojo o una sonrisa tímida, pero lo que vio fue desilusión.  
-Te equivocas...- Kagami notó la expresión de tristeza de Adrien.- No soy perfecto ni autentico, y mucho de lo que has dicho no es cosa mía, sino de las lecciones de mi padre, de ser siempre quien represente el apellido Agreste.- la miró apenado.- Eres una gran rival y amiga Kagami, pero estas enamorada de una ilusión. Mi corazón ya pertenece a alguien y ese alguien me quiere igual ante lo tonto que soy. Lo siento mucho..._

Y eso fue todo. Llegando a la orilla miró la rosa que había guardado con mucho cariño, la aplastó con su mano y los restos volaron y cayeron en el río. Lagrimas asomaban por sus ojos ante la impotencia y la furia que sentía por aquel rechazo. Hasta que una melodía y una voz profunda captó su atención.  
-Al igual que con esa rosa deberías deshacerte de todas tus cargas y frustraciones.- dijo Luka que estaba en cubierta, al frente del Liberty. Kagami se limpió las lágrimas y lo miró furiosa.  
-¿Y a ti que te importa? Ni siquiera sabes que me pasa.  
-Puedo sentir tus vibras desde acá, suenan un tanto así...- la melodía que sonó era triste y agresiva, y eso la enfadó. Kagami al escuchar esa melodía patética, subió al barco y Luka sonrió y dejó de tocar por un momento.- Tu música debería ser más o menos así.- ahora la melodía cambio a una mucho más serena, con ciertos saltos alegres y Kagami frunció el ceño.  
-Yo no soy así.  
-Lo eres pero no lo quieres escuchar, pareces presionada siempre.  
-Y eso a ti... Agh, como sea, ¿tú no eres uno de los pretendientes de Marinette?  
-Exacto.  
-¿Y en serio te gusta una chica así de indecisa? ¿Por qué?- Luka respondió sin dejar de tocar la melodía.  
-Porque es una chica asombrosa, tan autentica, valiente, graciosa y amable que me trae de cabeza.  
-Autentica... Menuda tontería.  
-Si de verdad te gusta alguien deben gustarte todas sus facetas. Esa debe ser la razón por la que te gusta Adrien, ¿no?

 _No soy perfecto ni autentico._

Las palabras de Adrien sonaron en su cabeza.  
-Adrien es perfecto. En mucho mejor que cualquier chico que hay.  
-La perfección no existe. Solo es una ilusión que se persigue.- Kagami lo fulminó con la mirada y su mano tomó y apretó el mástil de la guitarra haciendo que dejara de tocar.  
-Adrien lo es. No tienes derecho de hablarme así cuando estamos en el mismo barco.- Luka la miró parpadeando un par de veces y luego se rió.- ¡¿De qué te ríes?!  
-Lo siento. Es que me encanto el sentido literal de la frase.- dijo señalando que en efecto estaban en un barco y Kagami apretó los dientes.  
-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! Marinette podría no escogerte y quedarse con Adrien, ¿tú qué harías?- Luka solo sonrió.  
-Los felicitaría y les desearía la mejor de las suertes. Aunque a Adrien le diría que si le se atreviese a hacerle algo para lastimarla...- Kagami lo miró desconcertada.  
-No sé si eres raro o idiota.  
-Si de verdad amas a alguien procura su felicidad, aunque no sea contigo. Y aunque me duela, y como dije, seré el primero en felicitarles.  
-Eres un idiota.- afirmó como si fuera una verdad absoluta y se fue del barco escuchando la melodía de Luka a sus espaldas, tenía que volver a casa, pero mientras más se alejaba, la melodía seguía con ella y las palabras de Luka también...

Adrien y Félix llegaron siendo recibidos por Natalie.  
-Bienvenido, Félix.  
-Natalie.- el rubio dio una mirada rápida y se dio cuenta que su tío no iba a recibirlo.- Veo que mi tío Gabriel sigue igual de ocupado.  
-Se les servirá la comida en unos momentos más.- Adrien miró Natalie antes de subir las escaleras.  
-No tenemos hambre, Natalie. Estaremos en mi habitación.  
-Entendido. Pero si tienen hambre avísenme para llamar al chef.

-Gracias, Natalie.  
Los dos rubios subieron y cuando Gorila dejó el equipaje de Félix, los dos casi se lanzaron sobre este y al abrirlo había una bolsa de plástico.  
-No me puedo creer que me convencieras de comprar hamburguesas a escondidas.  
-Tu sabes que las amas y detestas mi dieta de modelo.- Félix no dijo nada, solo dio una gran mordida a la hamburguesa.- Y dime...- una gran sonrisa felina surcaba el rostro de Adrien.- Esa chica, Bridgette, ¿es tu novia?- casi se ríe al ver a su siempre serio primo atragantarse.  
-¡No!...- logró decir.- No lo es.  
-¿Entonces es una amiga?  
-Algo así.- dio otra mordida antes de responder.- Bridgette y yo somos compañeros de clase. Por alguna razón ella se me ha pegado como un pulpo y me hace toda clase de invitaciones que termino rechazando. Es exasperante y torpe.  
-No lo sé. A mí me pareció linda y considerada.- dijo recordando lo del dulce y Félix comió un par de papas fritas con ceño fruncido.  
-No digo que no sea mala persona, pero simplemente no me atrae de esa forma.- Félix pareció contemplar por un segundo su hamburguesa y Adrien sonrió ante ese gesto pensativo que conocía.  
-Es bueno considerarlo...  
-¿Que dijiste?  
-Nada. Nada.  
-¿Y que hay sobre ti y esa chica Marinette?  
-¿Que con nosotros?  
-No me engañas. Cuando fuiste a Inglaterra me llevaste a medio distrito de tiendas para conseguir el medicamento que esa chica te pidió y no te bastó con una simple medicina, buscaste el mejor remedio. Es notable que te gustaba aunque me dijiste que solo era un favor de amigos.- Adrien se sonrojó y desvió la mirada sonriendo. De verdad que era tonto, pero ese favor lo había hecho con gusto solo por Marinette y el gran cariño y amistad que le tenía, cariño que ahora se daba cuenta era mayor que el de cualquier amistad.  
-Bueno pues... ¿no quieres ver una película?- Félix sonrió de lado y fueron a sentarse.  
-Ojala no sea otra película de anime.  
-¡Hey! Que son geniales.- encendió el televisor y al ver la cara de Lila entre las dos más grandes estrellas de la música no podía creerlo.- ¿Lila?

Bridgette estaba con la mano bajo la barbilla, se encontraba pensando en todo lo que su prima le había dicho.  
-Cielos, es algo complicado. Por una parte tienes al dulce y fabulosos chico de tus sueños que se te ha declarado y por otra a otro atractivo chico al que no le eres indiferente.  
-¡No sé qué hacer!- se quejó Marinette casi al borde del llanto.- Adrien me gusta mucho pero Luka es...  
-¿Encantador, divertido, un chico más dulce que el chocolate?- Marinette miró de mala forma a su prima.  
-No me estas ayudando.- Bridgette rió entre dientes.  
-Vale, lo siento.

-¿Y qué hay de ti y Félix? Me dijiste que te gustaba un chico, amable, guapo y muy dulce, y Félix dista mucho de ser amable y dulce.- Bridgette sonrió.

-Eso es porque no le conoces bien. Cuando Félix se lo propone puede ser el chico más amable y apasionado de todos. Solo que lo esconde muy bien.

-Demasiado bien…

-¿En serio quieres que te ayude?- musitó un poco molesta ante la incredulidad de su prima y Marinette juntó sus manos suplicando.  
-¡Por favor! Necesito un consejo. No me gustaría lastimarlos.- su expresión lastimera hizo que Bridgette sintiera simpatía por ella y sin esperárselo, las manos de Bridgette estaban sobre sus ojos.- ¡Brid! ¿Que estas...?  
-Imagina que tienes frente a ti a estos dos chicos, ellos están esperando una respuesta tuya.  
-¡¿Cómo?! ¡No puedo!  
-Sí, sí puedes. Ahora, pregúntate ¿a quién conoces más? ¿Cuáles son sus planes a futuro? ¿Con quién te sientes más cómoda y puedes ser tu misma? ¿Quién te hace feliz? Y por último, confía en tu instinto y tu corazón.  
En cada palabra, Marinette podía ver a Adrien y Luka. Sin saber que Tikki estaba viendo muy atenta todo desde su bolso sobre la mesa.  
-P-Pues los dos me hacen feliz. Adrien es gentil, amable y tiene un gran corazón. Luka es genial, gentil y protector... Siempre me trabo con Adrien al hablar y con Luka me siento más cómoda... No sé qué quiere hacer Adrien, y Luka está centrado en la música. Yo...- la imagen de Adrien comenzó a verse borroso y eso dolió a su corazón. Bridgette bajó sus manos y Marinette tenía los ojos cerrados. Su mano se movió al lado donde un Luka le sonreía y miraba con ternura, más de repente en aquel mundo ilusorio de su mente, una mano en cuero negro tomó su mano y al girarse para ver al dueño de esa mano... 

**-¡Por supuesto! Es totalmente cierto.**

Marinette reconoció esa voz que la puso de los nervios.  
-¿Qué rayos?- bajaron un poco la escalera para ver que en la sala, los señores Dupain-Cheng estaban viendo el televisor, donde se veía a una presuntuosa Lila en la televisión.  
-¿Y esa quién es?- preguntó Bridgette.  
-Mi peor pesadilla.- Lila estaba en el gran escenario puesto en la Torre Eiffel tenía un par de micrófonos frente sobre ella y Nadja Chamack le estaba entrevistando. 

**-Así que, Lila. Has viajado por el mundo, conoces a dos de los más grandes iconos de la música, conoces personalmente al príncipe Ali y has sido modelo en tu natal Italia. ¿Qué otra cosa tienes que contarnos?  
-Oh, bueno. He pasado por muchas cosas, algunas un poco banales, pero creo que lo que más he apreciado es ser la mejor amiga de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Y me acaban de enviar un mensaje de que vendrían a verme como los buenos amigos y héroes que son, sin demora, sea como sea, justo aquí.**

Marinette estaba furiosa con cada palabra que salía de esa mentirosa, pero entonces comenzó a sentir un leve dolor de cabeza que comenzó a crecer. Bridgette lo notó pero fue empujada por su prima para entrar a la habitación.  
-¡Marinette! ¿Qué te ocurre?- la voz de Lila se escuchaba en su cabeza como una grabación repitiéndose una y otra vez, eso estaba mal, no era normal y supo que Hawk Moth y Lila estaban detrás de esto.  
-No hay tiempo, Brid. Seguro Lila tiene que ver en esto...- sintió que su voluntad se doblegaba y se quitó los aretes y se los dio a Bridgette.- Toma mis aretes, proté… gelos a toda costa. Mi teléfono... llama a la tortuga. Y no dejes que caigan en malas manos...- se hincó en el suelo tomando su cabeza.  
-¡Marinette!- Bridgette estaba asustada de ver a Marinette así, parecía que sufría, pero en un momento todo paró, Marinette parecía estar bien y al levantarse notó algo raro en su prima.

-Debo ir… Lila me está llamando.- le arrebató los aretes a Bridgette que la miró confundida.

-¿Marinette?

-No hay tiempo. ¡Tikki…!

-¡Marinette, no!- gritó Tikki que salió del bolso sin importar nada y Bridgette gritó al ver a la kwami que voló alrededor y le quitó los aretes a Marinette.  
-¡Tikki! Devuélveme los aretes. Ladybug necesita ir a con Lila.  
-¡No! Estas bajo la influencia de un akuma.  
-¿Alguien me puede decir que ocurre?- preguntó Bridgette ante la extraña situación y Tikki se puso detrás de ella.  
-Ayúdame a contenerla. Marinette no puede obtener los aretes o algo muy malo pasara.  
-¡Tikki!  
-Eh... Marinette. ¿Podemos sentarnos un momento y hablar de esto?  
-No tengo tiempo. Ladybug, la mejor amiga de Lila, debe estar con ella y YO soy Ladybug.- aquella revelación dejó a Bridgette con la boca abierta.- Así que hazte a un lado porque quiero mis aretes.  
-Vale, no sé qué está pasando pero definitivamente no estás en tus cabales. Y me has pedido que no entregue tus aretes así que no puedo.  
-¡No te metas en esto! No quiero tener que usar la fuerza Bridgette.- ante la clara amenaza, Bridgette dejó su faceta de mediadora y se tronó los dedos.

-Marinette, esto que voy a hacer es por tu propio bien, perdóname.- abajo los señores Dupain-Cheng escucharon mucho ruido proveniente del cuarto de Marinette, cosa que les extrañó mucho.  
-¿Todo bien?- preguntó la señora Cheng a punto de asomarse y Bridgette abrió la trampilla un poco para asomarse.  
-No es nada, tía, estamos armando una pasarela para modelar los nuevos diseños de Marinette.  
-Oh, bien. Vamos a estar abajo en la panadería, no hagan tanto ruido.  
-Todo está controlado~- canturreó y cerró la trampilla, se sentó en el suelo para ver a Marinette atada a la silla de su escritorio y amordazada.- Esto es una locura...  
-No hay tiempo que perder.- le dijo Tikki.- Si queremos ayudar a Marinette debemos vencer a Lila pronto.  
-Vale, ¿y cómo haremos eso, tú…?

-Soy una kwami, me llamo Tikki y soy quien le doy los poderes a Marinette para ser Ladybug, pero ahora no puede ser, ¿puedes ayudarme?- Bridgette enternecida tomó a Tikki entre sus manos al verla preocupada.

-Tranquila, vamos a ayudar a mi prima. Solo dime qué hacer.  
-El teléfono de Marinette. Llama a la tortuga como te dijo Marinette, él sabrá qué hacer.- Tikki desbloqueó el teléfono de Marinette, y Bridgette comenzó a buscar a la tortuga, rogando que la tortuga fuera un sobrenombre y no una tortuga real.  
-¿Hola? ¿Marinette?- respondió la voz de un anciano.  
-¿Usted es la tortuga?  
-¿Quién habla?  
-Eh... intentaré ser breve.

Entre tanto, Adrien estaba doblado del dolor y Félix no tenía idea de que hacer.  
-¡Adrien! Qué rayos...  
-No hay tiempo...  
-Iré por ayuda.  
-¡No!- Adrien tomó su mano y le puso el anillo.- Plagg te ayudará... ¡Busca a Ladybug! Ella podrá… ¡Agh!- se encogió tomando su cabeza hasta que dejó de quejarse poco a poco.

-¿De qué hablas?- pero pronto Adrien no le contestó, se levantó como si nada y con expresión fría miró a Félix.

-Félix, regrésame el anillo.- como si de un sexto sentido se tratase, Félix supo que no debía hacerle caso.

-No.

-Félix, devuélveme mi anillo.  
-¿El que me acabas de dar? Claro, con gusto.- respondió sarcástico.  
-Félix, ¡que me lo des!- fue encima de su primo. Félix se quitó de encima a Adrien, pero Adrien le hizo un candado que sorprendió a este sin embargo luego se giró para contrarrestar aquel agarre y lo sujetó quedando ambos a merced del otro en el suelo.- Dame... mi anillo.  
-Solo una palabra… Oblígame.- Plagg al ver aquello salió de su escondite, asustado, estudió la situación y fue hacia su escondite secreto para sacar su más preciado bien.  
-Oh, Adrien~- este miró hacia arriba viendo a Plagg que llevaba un contenedor de cristal que conocía muy bien.- ¿A que no quieres un trocito de mi Plagg-O?- lo puso cerca de Adrien y apenas abrió un poco la tapa, el olor del mortal queso llegó a él que soltó a Felix con ojos llorosos intentando no vomitar hasta que Félix por detrás lo atrapó y lo lanzó en el baño, cerrando la puerta con llave. Suspiró y apoyó la espalda en la puerta dejándose caer.  
-¿Que rayos fue eso?  
-Algo me dice que un akuma tiene que ver.- Félix se dio cuenta entonces del kwami y estuvo a punto de gritar pero Plagg se lo impidió.  
-Mira, si quieres saber que ocurre, déjame hablar y escucha porque oh, chico, te van a dar ganas de gritar en serio.

Bridgette estaba respirando en una bolsa de papel con olor a croissant hasta que se calmó luego de tan impactante revelación.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada Tikki-  
-Lo siento, es que… Confirmar que mi prima es Ladybug, que ha peleado contra villanos o akumas y es la súper heroína capaz de arreglar todo desastre... ¡Es una pasada! Pero no sé si asustarme o emocionarme.  
-Es comprensible. Pero ahora Marinette no puede ser Ladybug y mucho menos tener sus aretes.- dijo el maestro desde el teléfono.  
-¿Q-Quiere que se los lleve?  
-No, espera... estamos en una situación única. Le pediría ayuda a los otros héroes pero no sé quiénes son. Y si Marinette te dio sus aretes a ti es que confía plenamente en ti. Bridgette, necesito que seas Ladybug por esta ocasión.  
-¡¿Cómo?!  
-Es la única solución para salvar a Marinette y esperemos que Chat Noir no esté en las mismas.

-Es que no soy una súper heroína, no sabría qué hacer.- Tikki se puso frente a ella.

-Confía en tus instintos, te pareces mucho a Marinette y confío que podrás adaptarte tan bien a la situación como ella.- Tikki juntó sus manitas.- Por favor, Por favor, hazlo por ella, te necesita.- Bridgette vio a su prima forcejear en la silla y tras mirar a la kwami supo lo que tenía qué hacer.

-¿Que tengo que hacer?- el maestro respondió.  
-Debes ponerte los aretes, para poder transformarte debes decir, Tikki, Transfórmame y la guía en tu yoyo te dirá todo lo que debes saber.  
-Entendido.  
-Solo una cosa. Debes proteger la identidad de Marinette. Si todo mundo se enterase, Marinette estaría en peligro.  
-Lo tengo. Cuenten conmigo. ¿Lista Tikki? ¡Tikki, Transfórmame!- tras terminar la transformación se vio en el espejo, el conjunto era casi idéntico, a diferencia del cinturón de cuencas y los largos listones. Revisó su yoyo sobre la guía de instrucciones.- No leer esto en voz alta o podría activar sus poderes por error. Que buen consejo.- estudió todo lo que tenía de habilidades y poderes y tras estudiarlo asintió. Fue a la ventana y lanzó su yoyo hacia uno de los edificios pero antes de irse se giró a ver a su prima.- Voy a salvarte, Marinette, te lo prometo.- se columpió y tras ellos no pudo evitar gritar pero tras columpiarse por segunda vez, el grito fue de alegría ante la adrenalina que comenzaba a correr por sus venas. Marinette la vio partir, y tras revisar su cuarto, vio sus tijeras de trabajo y comenzó a dar de saltitos en la silla para poder alcanzarlas…

Félix no lo podía creer. Necesitaba tiempo para digerirlo pero no tenía tiempo.  
-O sea que Adrien es Chat Noir, el gran héroe de Paris y ahora está siendo controlado por culpa de un akuma.  
-Tal como lo veo, sí. Esa chica es de cuidado, aunque no tengo entendido cómo le hizo.  
-¿Y cómo quieres que le ayude?

-No sé, a ti es a quien le dio el anillo.

-Es imposible. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué sea Chat Noir?  
-Supongo. Y no sigas que es imposible, no lo sabrás si no lo intentas y Adrien podría estar en peligro en manos de esa loca mitómana, quién sabe de lo que sería capaz.- Félix apretó sus manos frustrado.  
-Pero Ladybug es la que arregla todo, ¿no? ¿Cómo voy a arreglar todo este desastre? Porque tal como le veo Ladybug también podría estar hipnotizada como Adrien.- antes de que Plagg abriera la boca un grito de emoción se escuchó fuera. Bridgette se columpió y cayó en el techo de la mansión vecina, corriendo y dando una pirueta en el aire que dejó casi hipnotizado a Félix ante esa chica tan osada. Plagg sonrió.  
-Parece ser que Tikki encontró a alguien más.- Félix sacudió su cabeza, estudió el anillo y soltando un gruñido extendió su mano en un puño.  
-Pues vamos a salvar a Adrien. ¡Plagg, Transfórmame!  
-¡Espera que no te he ficho toooo...!- Félix no podía explicar esa extraña sensación, se sentía diferente, muy diferente, sus sentidos eran más agudos, era como si percibiera más de lo que podía notar y que podía hacer todo lo que quisiera.  
-Allá voy Adrien. Solo espera…

Desde el un edificio cercano al Ponts De Arts, Bridgette no podía ver mucho hacia el gran escenario donde estaría esa chica, buscó en su yoyo algo que había visto en las instrucciones hasta que encontró la función del yoyo de vista periférica y se concentró en Lila que no dejaba de sonreír a la cámara y a las infinitas atenciones.

-Veo que adoras la cámara.  
-Mira nada más que me encontré.- Bridgette casi tira el yoyo por el susto y al girarse para patearle el trasero al intruso, vio a Chat Noir… o al menos alguien parecido a él observarla en una pose despreocupada con el bastón. Félix que por un segundo se sintió cautivado por tan hermosa chica y sonrió de forma felina.  
-E-Eres el reemplazo de Chat Noir, supongo.  
-Y tú de Ladybug.- hizo una reverencia un tanto teatral.- Llámame Black Cat, ¿y a ti como debo llamarte, bichito?  
-Eh... Coccinelle está bien, y no me llames bichito.- dijo claramente incomoda porque ese chico le coqueteara.- Supongo que ya habrás leído tu tutorial.  
-¿Mi qué?- Coccinelle le miró mal.  
-En tu bastón.  
-Oh, ya... Veamos. El bastón puede... Tengo habilidad de... Mi poder es…

-¡No lo digas en voz alta o se activará!

-Vale, gracias por el aviso. Y… listo. ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Lo estoy analizando aún.  
-Debemos ir con cuidado, no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos ni como hace para hacer caer a sus víctimas. Estoy seguro que hipnotiza a las personas y si la ves a los ojos te hipnotizará.- Coccinelle estudió la situación con cuidado, eso tenía sentido pero había algo que se le escapaba.  
-Debo encontrar donde está el akuma para purificarlo. Es lo que haría Ladybug.  
-Bien. Creo que es hora de acercarnos.  
-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Necesitamos un plan.  
-Ella espera a Ladybug y Chat Noir. No la verá venir, solo no la veas a los ojos.  
-Claro, nuestros trajes son súper igualitos a los de ellos.- este sonrió arrogante.

-Funcionará, y si no pasamos al plan B.

-Y ese es…

-Ya lo estoy pensando.- y sin decir más, con su bastón saltó en dirección al escenario. Ella suspiró. y le siguió.  
-Más vale que funcione.  
Pronto la gente les miró, emocionados porque de verdad los grandes héroes habían llegado. Alya viendo todo desde el celular de Nino, soltó un grito indignado.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Eso es imposible!

-¿Será que de verdad conoce a Ladybug y Chat Noir?

-Vamos a averiguarlo.

-Pero Alya, debes regresar a casa por lo de tu castigo.

-Tranquilo, mis hermanas me cubren.

En la residencia de los Cesaire, su padre pasó por la habitación de su hija solo para verla de espaldas estudiando, este sonrió sin percatarse para diversión de sus hermanas y agradecidas por los caramelos obtenidos, de lo fácil que fue engañarlo.

Alya se subió a la bicicleta de Nino.

-¡Andando!- Nino tomó un pan de la cesta de la mesa antes de montarse en su bicicleta y puso los pies en los pedales.

-Ya extrañaba un poco esto de nuestra relación.

-Y te juro que te compensaré con creces a ti y a Marinette.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y Nino comenzó a pedalear veloz a su destino.

La gente esperaba ansiosa a los grandes héroes de Paris y hasta que alguien del público los divisó.

-¡Son ellos! ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir! – todos comenzaron a gritar de emoción al verlos, pero los gritos comenzaron a bajar de volumen al verlos con atención, la gente supo que no eran sus héroes habituales y eso confundió a Lila al tenerlos al frente.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó confundida. Coccinelle vio mal a Black Cat que ignoró su mirada acusatoria y se acercó a Lila.

-Vaya, me alegra saber que no nos conoces, una verdad que dices al fin.- la gente comenzó a hablar, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando? Black Cat inclinó su rostro al de Lila ya que era más alto.- Haznos un favor, princesita y danos el objeto donde está tu akuma.- la marca de la mariposa apareció, Hawk Moth no parecía contento.

-Sean quienes sean busca quitarles sus miraculous. ¡No importa lo que tengas que decir!- Lila supo calmar sus nervios.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, ¿dónde están los verdaderos Ladybug y Chat Noir? ¿Para quién trabaja? ¿Para Hawk Moth?- Coccinelle se dio cuenta que de esa forma no obtendrían nada y se interpuso entre su compañero y Lila.

-Basta ya.- bajó la voz para que solo ella pudiese escucharle.- No sé a qué estás jugando pero esto se ha pasado de la raya. Tienes que ser consciente de que tus acciones no son buenas, así que por favor, entréganos tu objeto akumatizado y todo estará bien.- Lila parecía sorprendida por aquella ingenua Ladybug, pero si se negaba seguro aquel gato usaría la fuerza, así que sonrió maliciosa y retrocedió.  
\- ¡Aléjense de mí!- Lila se escondió detrás de Laura Nightingale.- Ellos piensan hacerme daño.- los apuntó acusadora.- Ustedes solo me quieren usar como carnada para que los verdaderos Ladybug y Chat Noir vengan, es un plan de Hawk Moth.- la declaración salió por las noticias y se vio por la gran pantalla del concierto, escuchado por la mayoría de la gente de Paris. Los dos héroes de reemplazo se quedaron boquiabiertos y la gente comenzó a abuchearlos. Coccinelle intentó hablar entre todo el ruido.  
-E-E-Eso no es cierto.- Lila se giró para ver al oficial Raincomprix que estaba encargado de la seguridad acercarse.

-¡Arréstelos! ¡Me han dicho que me harán daño y me entregarán a Hawk Moth!- la mentira surtió el efecto deseado.  
-Atrás señorita. Esto puede ser peligroso.- la gente comenzó a abuchear a los dos héroes y a lanzarles latas y hubo alguno que le lanzó un zapato. Nadja Chamack comenzó a hablar a la cámara.

-Hawk Moth vuelve a hacer de las suyas, enviando unas falsificaciones para hacer daño a una de las personas más cercanas a los héroes.

-¡Que eso no es cierto!- exclamó la heroína desesperada. Pero nadie le creía y Lila vio su oportunidad.  
-¡Espere por favor!- detuvo al capitán un momento.- Puedo convencerlos para rendirse.  
-Es muy peligroso señorita y no puedo ponerla en riesgo.  
-No es la primera vez que intervengo en esta clase de cosas, a veces incluso he ayudado a mis padres en tratos internacionales de alto riesgo.- la mentira surtió el efecto deseado y dio paso a Lila con una advertencia  
-Está bien, pero estaremos cubriéndola.- Coccinelle recibió un golpe de lata en la cabeza y comenzó a girar su yoyo para que nada más le pegara.  
-Te dije que era una mala idea.  
-¿Que dijiste? ¡Hey!- atrapó un cono de helado en el aire.- ¡La comida no se desperdicia!  
-¡Copias de Ladybug y Chat Noir!- escucharon la voz de Lila a la cercanía.- Podemos hacer esto fácil, no desean esto, podemos arreglarlo de sin complicaciones; si me entregan esos miraculous y… dicen la identidad de a quienes los tomaron, podrán irse en paz.- los dos la vieron fijamente. Haw Moth estaba fascinado con la idea.

-Buena idea, si sé la identidad de esos dos, podré usar sus debilidades como civiles en su contra.

Lila sonrió sabiendo que había ganado, con un plus extra en saber las identidades para poder buscar hacer pedazos a Ladybug en su vida de civil. Sin embargo, Coccinelle se llevó una mano a la oreja.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡No escucho nada!- y era cierto, la gente no dejaba de gritar y Lila llevó su mano hacia su cuello dándose cuenta que necesitaba ser escuchada. Eso capto la atención de Coccinelle que lo entendió todo, pero antes de que la policía les echara mano y protegieran a Lila, Black Cat sintió como alguien jalaba su cola y fue elevado al aire antes de que Lila fuera al micrófono. Black usó su bastón para caer en una azotea.  
-¿Que fue eso?  
-Tu plan B, te explicó luego. Tu solo corre.  
Corrieron por las calles virando a la gente que al divisarlos no paraban de acusarlos y hasta de intentar atraparlos.  
-Sígueme, debemos encontrar un lugar seguro.- Black Cat normalmente hubiese dicho algo ante esa orden, sin embargo no era ni el momento ni el lugar de decidir quien mandaba o no.  
-¡Hey!- los dos se giraron y vieron a Alya y Nino en un callejón.- ¡Por aquí!- les llamó Alya y Coccinelle se puso en posición para saltar.  
-¿Qué haces? ¿Vas a confiar en ellos?- le cuestionó Black Cat y ella asintió.  
-Bueno, no nos están tirando nada, así que si.- ella saltó al interior del callejón y Black Cat terminó por ceder también.  
Una multitud de policías les estaban buscando y Nino se adelantó.  
-¡Se han ido por allí! ¡Atrápenlos!- los policías se fueron y Alya alzó su pulgar para darle su aprobación. Black Cat soltó un bufido pero Coccinelle sonrió.  
-Muchas gracias por todo.  
-No tienen por qué darlas.- dijo Alya que bajó la mirada avergonzada.- Aun le debo un favor muy grande a Ladybug.  
-¿Y ahora que haremos?- preguntó Black Cat un tanto malhumorado que no tenía que ver con el carismático Chat Noir.  
-Esperar. Y esta planear el contraataque.- dijo Coccinelle con una confianza que tranquilizó a los presentes.

Marinette había alcanzado las tijeras y sin importarle la fina tela, la cortó y al tener sus manos libres, salió rápidamente de su casa hacia su destino. Y lejos de allí, Adrien acababa de salir del baño gracias a unas pinzas en la cerradura. La televisión aún seguía transmitiendo la noticia.

 _-Lila Rossi ha decidido quedarse y esperar a que los verdaderos Ladybug y Chat Noir aparezcan. Apoyada por la gente que espera el anhelado milagro._ _  
_  
La cámara enfocó a Lila.

 _-El concierto debe de seguir, Jagged y Laura no pueden por mi culpa decepcionar a sus fans y he hablado con el alcalde y está de acuerdo._ _  
_ _-¿Y no te sientes asustada?_ _  
_ _-Un poco... la verdad es que si mi novio estuviese aquí me sentiría mejor._ _  
_ _-¿Cómo se llama? Tal vez nos esté viendo._ _  
_ _-Adrien Agreste. Somos novios y nos queremos tanto. Somos una pareja de tortolitos._

Natalie estaba al tanto de todo con su tableta. Y cuando vio a Adrien bajar las escaleras esta se sorprendió.  
-Adrien, ¿a dónde vas?  
-¡Voy a con mi novia! Lila, ¡Lila! Su nombre es como una hermosa flor. Debo estar con mi amada.- se fue antes de que Natalie replicara. Esta llevó su mano a la frente y echó un vistazo a la tableta para seguir viendo la entrevista. 

_-¿Y no temes que Hawk Moth te use como carnada para sus fines malvados?_ _  
_ _-No. Yo creo que Hawk Moth no es tan malo como aparenta y que muy pronto, el mismo se entregara a las autoridades._

Esas palabras hicieron que Natalie abriera los ojos grandes y frunciera su ceño. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa niñata a decir eso? De repente escuchó ruido en el despacho y vio a su jefe con la gema del miraculous.  
-Nooroo, renuncio a ti.- el kwami le dedicó una última mirada lastimera a la asistente antes de ser absorbido por el miraculous. Gabriel entonces avanzó a la puerta.  
-Señor, ¿qué hace?  
-Voy a entregarme, Natalie. Y que las autoridades hagan lo que tengan que hacer.  
-¡No puede! ¡Señor, eso es una locura!  
-Voy a hacerlo, no pedí tu opinión.- apenas iba a cruzar la puerta cuando la mano de esta se estrelló en el marco impidiéndole el marco.  
-Lo siento, señor, pero esto no va a ser posible.- este intentó apartarla pero nunca se esperó que su propia asistente lo mandara a volar hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Al alzar la vista, Natalie estaba en un segundo frente a él y con los puños apretados no dudó un instante en apalear a la persona que más respeto tenia por su propio bien.  
Momentos después, al salir del despacho, vio al chofer que había escuchado todo el alboroto con expresión confundida.  
-No dejes que salga el señor Agreste. No es él mismo en estos momentos, necesita descansar.- ella misma se dirigió a una de las habitaciones y en su mano estaba el miraculous del pavo real...

Black Cat miró a su compañera como si hubiese perdido el juicio.  
-¿Es que estás loca? Es arriesgado y no funcionaria.  
-Es la única forma y funcionará, estoy segura.  
-Olvídalo, eso es suicidio.- Alya y Nino que veía la escena comenzaron a murmurar entre sí.  
-Se nota que estos dos en serio son muy diferentes a Ladybug y Chat Noir.  
-Esperemos que al menos sepan hacer buena química.- Coccinelle frunció el ceño pero suspiró para con calma referirse a su compañero.  
-Al menos debemos intentarlo… por ellos que confiaron en nosotros.- mencionó haciendo referencia a su prima y a Chat Noir.- Mira, soy tan nueva en esto como tú, y hasta tengo dudas y algo de miedo. Pero eso no significa que voy a dejar que esa chica se salga con la suya junto con Hawk Moth. Tal vez no seamos Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero ellos nos confiaron esta responsabilidad y no voy a decepcionarles quedándome sin hacer nada mientras la ciudad se vuelve un caos. Voy a proteger a cada persona, y estoy segura que esto funcionará, por eso confía en mí, como un equipo, por favor. Necesito de verdad tu ayuda, chaton.- extendió su mano para que la tomara. Black Cat la observó un momento, parecía renuente, como un verdadero gato malhumorado y con el pelaje crispado que desconfiaba de un extraño, pero tras un largo suspiro estrechó su mano con una sonrisa de lado.  
-Sino hay más remedio.- Coccinelle sonrió y por unos segundos, la sonrisa de la chica lo dejó cautivado.  
-Gracias. Ahora lo que necesito es algo más. ¡Lucky Charm!- y en sus manos cayeron audífonos como los de Nino.  
-Eso son...

-Sí, pero necesito algo más. Algo para nuestras orejas.- escucharon el sonido de masticar y vio a Nino comerse medio pan que había tomado de la cafetería.

-¿Qué? Situaciones así me dan hambre.- Coccinelle sonrió ampliamente al igual que Black Cat.- Tenemos trabajo, minou.- le picó la nariz y Black sonrió ante la picardía de esa joven, haciendo una reverencia besando su mano.  
-Andando, mi lady.- la chica lo hizo retroceder con su dedo en la frente  
-Atrás, gato. Que no sé si tienes todas tus vacunas.  
-¿Y no te gustaría adivinarlo?- ronroneó y esta rodó sus ojos y se puso los audífonos sobre el cuello. Los dos héroes salieron del escondite, corriendo sobre los techos de Paris.  
-Ahora si se parecen a ellos.- dijo Nino y Alya asintió.  
-Vamos, Nino. Nosotros también vamos. 

Recorrían los techos de la ciudad con gran agilidad con un objetivo en mente.

-El akuma está en su collar. No hay duda de ello, lo vi tocarlo cuando quiso hipnotizarnos.- declaró la heroína de rojo y la gente  
des

-¿Quién diría que su dulce voz sería como el de una sirena?

-Caribdis y Escila han de ser sus tías pero enfoquémonos en lo importante.- aunque ese dato gustó a Chat Noir.

-¿Lees la Odisea? ¿Te han dicho que me encantan las chicas listas y cultas?- debajo de ellos, la gente comenzó a gritarles y a perseguirles.- Vaya, nunca pensé que ser tan impopular me hiciera ver como un gato de mal agüero.

-Eres negro, Black.

-¡¿Disculpa?! Pero eso es grrandisimo error, nos tienen envidia por lo perfecto que somos.  
-Entonces vamos a darles un acercamiento de tu grrrandiosidad.

Coccinelle se columpió muy cerca de los peatones, incluso colgándose de cabeza como una acróbata experta. Black Cat se rió y tomó impulso para correr en lateral sobre los edificios y caer sobre las farolas como si de verdad fuese un gato, jugando con las personas hasta regresar a su lado.

-¡Pfft! ¡Presumido!

-Admítelo, soy miauravilloso.- ella rió ante la picardía de ese joven y se perdieron sobre los edificios.  
Entre tanto, el capitán Raincomprix recibió una llamada por la radio.  
 _-Los sospechosos se dirigen de vuelta. Repito, se dirigen de vuelta a Eiffel. Cambio._  
-Aquí ya los estamos esperando, cambio.- Lila estaba confundida, entre la multitud de la gente, la policía, ¿cómo pensaban que llegarían a ella? Era obvio que no eran tan inteligentes como los originales. Vio la gran pantalla del escenario y se dirigió a Jagged Stone.  
-Disculpa, Jagged, pero necesito dar un comunicado.  
Los dos héroes cayeron al inicio del Ponts de Arts y la pantalla mostró el rostro de Lila.  
-¡Ustedes dos copias, les sugiero que se rindan y entreguen sus miraculous! No son para nada como los originales, su lucha es inútil.- con eso esperaba bajarles la moral pero Black Cat se inclinó con su mano en su oreja felina.  
-¡Lo siento! ¡Según mi veterinario tenemos purroblemas de oído!- sus oídos tenían tapones hechos de migas de pan. Lila supo que no podría hacerlo de la forma fácil.  
-¡Ayúdenme, por favor! O me usaran como carnada para los verdaderos Ladybug y Chat Noir. Y estoy segura que los auténticos les agradecerán su ayuda.- lloriqueó y toda las personas se giraron contra los héroes para ir a por ellos.  
Los dos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron ante su gran plan. Corrieron hacia la multitud, Black Cat usó su bastón para darse un impulso de garrocha tomando a Coccinelle de la cintura y dejarse caer hacia afuera del puente, pero Coccinelle lanzó su yoyo y este se enredó en el barandal del puente, aferrando ella ahora a Black Cat de la cintura y columpiándose por debajo del puente hasta llegar del otro lado por encima, cayendo en el barandal y comenzando de nuevo la carrera. La policía venía a por ellos así como civiles por detrás, Black Cat saltó hacia el centro del puente.  
-¡Cataclysm!- un agujero se formó en el suelo y se dejó caer en este, desapareciendo, mientras su compañera hacía girar su yoyo fue contra los policías.  
A lo lejos, Mayura observaba todo; y vio que aquel reemplazo del gato no tenía nada de tonto al ir por debajo del puente. Era hora de moverse.

Black Cat llegó hasta detrás del escenario. Subió el volumen a todo el equipo y tomó una guitarra, sin escuchar a Jagged Stone ni a Laura Nightingale venir por detrás, pero al girarse ya no estaban. Mayura sentía que había intervenido en vano pero al menos les hacia las cosas más fáciles.  
Coccinelle había sido acorralada estando a unos metros del escenario, sintió las manos de los oficiales en sus brazos y la cámara la enfocaron al momento de someterla para luego Lila aparecer en la pantalla, acercándose hacia Coccinelle con micrófono en mano.  
-¡Agradezco tanto a los buenos ciudadanos de Paris que se han prestado a ayudarme en nombre de Ladybug y Chat Noir! Capítan, quítele esos tapones para que escuche lo que tengo que decirle.- el capitán obedeció y Coccinelle esperaba que su plan funcionara.- Eres un desastre, la verdadera Ladybug no se hubiese dejado atrapar tan fácilmente, y por si fuera poco ese gato miedoso te ha abandonado.Y ahora que puedes escucharme, y antes de quitarte esos aretes…- entrando en ese momento al puente se veían a Adrien y Marinette corriendo hacia la multitud y Coccinelle apretó sus dientes deseando no decir nada.- Estoy segura que querrás hacer lo correcto y decirme la identidad de la persona que te has atrevido a copiar, Ladybu...- el sonido de la guitarra hizo callarla y todos vieron a Black Cat, en el escenario, con la guitarra de Jagged Stone y el muy ladino hasta se había conseguido unas gafas oscuras, mirando sobre de estas a la multitud con una sonrisa enorme, digna de una estrella del rock.  
-¡Bonjour Paris! ¡Es hora de rockear!- esta vez el sonido de la guitarra fue tan fuerte que autos se voltearon, alarmas sonaron y hasta el puente entero tembló. Todo mundo se había cubierto los oídos con excepción de la heroína que aprovechó que la soltara para ponerse los audífonos del Lucky Charm y le quitó de un tirón el collar a Lila que la miró estupefacta.  
-¿Buscabas esto?  
-¡NO!- el collar cayó al suelo y Coccinelle lo pisó, rompiendo el dije y liberando al akuma.  
-Ya no harás más daño akuma travieso.- abrió el yoyo y lo hizo girar para lanzarlo como hacia Ladybug.- ¡Yo te libero del mal! ¡Te tengo!- liberó a la mariposa blanca.- Adiós mariposita. ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- lanzó los audífonos y todo regresó a la normalidad, la gente al fin reaccionó confundida por lo ocurrido, incluido Gabriel Agreste que estaba siendo sujetado por su guardaespaldas que al fin lo soltó, los leves daños se repararon, y Adrien y Marinette que estaban muy cerca de la multitud se miraron confundidos ante lo que acababa de pasar. Black Cat le regresó la guitarra al cantante y se unió a su compañera.  
-¿Y bien?- preguntó Black Cat a Lila.- ¿Algo que decir?- la cámara la enfocó y Lila se quedó muda por un momento. Alya aprovechó para inmiscuirse entre la multitud y gritar.

-¿Qué no decías conocer a Jagged Stone? ¿Por qué no le saludas?- al fin Lila pudo responder al ver la confusión dibujada en el rostro del cantante.  
-Y-Yo no sé... No recuerdo nada, seguro estaba bajo la influencia de Hawk Moth y… creo que no me siento bien.- Black Cat arqueó la ceja pero Coccinelle movió los hombros y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Lila.  
-No pasa nada. Cuídate entonces para la próxima no ser akumatizada; capitán, por favor llévela a su casa para que se recupere. Y no se preocupen ciudadanos.- dijo mirando a las cámaras y a la multitud.- Solo reemplazamos en esta misión a Ladybug y Chat Noir porque en estos momentos están en una misión secreta para el bienestar de todos ustedes. Y ellos no dejarían NUNCA desprotegida su amada ciudad, pueden confiar plenamente en ellos. Así que, Paris, a bientôt.  
-Á plus tard.- se despidió Black Cat también y los dos se fueron gracias a sus armas, dejando a una Lila furiosa siendo escoltada por el oficial.  
Adrien y Marinette vieron a sus primos irse y los dos suspiraron de alivio para verse al mismo tiempo con un leve sonrojo.  
-A-Adrien, ¿qué haces aquí?  
-La verdad, no lo recuerdo, yo... debería estar con Félix.  
-¡Oh, cielos, también yo! Digo, no estar con Félix sino con Bridgette y...- Adrien sonrió enternecido,  
-Está bien. Nos vemos luego, Marinette.  
-Adiós, Adrien.- se fueron a sus casas corriendo, rogando porque sus primos y kwamis ya estuviesen allí...

Los dos héroes se detuvieron sobre un una casa y Coccinelle se dirigió a su compañero.  
-Bueno, esto es el adiós. Admito que fue divertido, pero el tiempo apremia.  
-¡Espera!- el gato tomó su mano y de una jardinera cercana de un balcón, recogió una rosa y se la dio.- Sé que no fui el mejor compañero al principio, pero me entristece separarnos y no conocer a la chica tras la máscara.  
-Pienso igual. Fue divertido conocerte, Black Cat.- el sonido de los aretes le avisó de su pronta destransformación.- ¡Debo irme!  
-¿Al menos podrías darme tu numero? Si ya no nos vamos a ver así…  
-Vale, vale, pero te advierto que no soy de por aquí.  
-No importa. Tampoco yo.- y tras unos segundos los dos se separaron para ir a sus destinos… 

Esa noche, Bridgette y Marinette tenían una pijamada y la primera gritó eufórica.  
-¡Eres increible! Ambas lo son. ¡Estuve a punto de un ataque!- dijo señalando a Tikki que comía unos macarrones.  
-Gracias, Brid, pero ¿no tienes miedo de que pueda meter la pata un día de estos? Con lo desastrosa que puedo ser…  
-Sea como sea arreglaras todo. Y no lo digo porque eres Ladybug. Tienes un don para ello Marinette, de encontrar soluciones a problemas inimaginables y estoy tan orgullosa de ti.  
-Gracias Brid. Y quién sabe, tal vez a futuro puedas volver a ayudarme pero con uniforme diferente.

-Cuenta conmigo.- las dos se abrazaron y Tikki las miró con una sonrisa hasta que la señora Cheng se asomó y tuvo que esconderse.  
-Marinette, vienen a verte.  
-Ya bajo. Deséame suerte.

-Ya la suerte te acompaña.- bajó poniéndose encima una camiseta de Jagged Stone y al bajar vio a Luka esperarla.

-Hola.  
-Hola Mamarimanette, veo que tienes buen gusto.  
-Gracias. Yo... quería hablar contigo.  
-Entiendo.  
-Luka... quería decirte que eres en verdad un chico genial y me encanta estar contigo. Tu declaración fue la cosa más bonita que nunca nadie me ha dicho pero...  
-Quieres más a Adrien.- suspiró resignado.  
-Alguien me dijo que siguiera mis instintos y mi corazón, tengo miedo de equivocarme porque en serio yo creo que no te mereces esto...- parecía a punto de llorar y Luka la abrazó.  
-Marinette, no te entristezcas, nunca llores por algo que tu corazón te dice que es correcto.  
-P-Pero tú también eres muy importante para mí.  
-Y también lo eres para mí. Y me gustaría seguir a tu lado aunque sea tu amigo.- dijo mirándola a los ojos.  
-¿D-De veras?  
-Por supuesto. Estoy feliz de haberte conocido. Y Adrien es un chico de verdad afortunado. Mientras sigas lo que te haga feliz te apoyaré.- Marinette lo abrazó fuerte y Luka casi perdió el aire en ese abrazo y estuvo seguro se le rompió una costilla, pensando lo afortunado que era Adrien y que más le valía no dañar a esa dulce chica... 

No muy lejos, Lila estaba en su cuarto viendo desinteresadamente una revista de modas, más un movimiento en la ventana captó su atención. Sonrió al ver al akuma volar como si quisiera entrar. No lo dudó, fue a la ventana y tomó al akuma en su mano.  
-No me digas que tienes otro trabajo para mí, Hawk Moth.- la marca de la mariposa apareció.  
-Al contrario, me he tomado la molestia de enviar a mi akuma para decirte que tus servicios ya no serán necesarios a futuro, tú pequeña y traicionera alimaña mentirosa.- las palabras del villano fueron como un hielo que se clavó en Lila.  
-Y-Yo no sé de qué me hablas. Si es por lo que dije solo fue una pequeña cosa de nada.  
-No me digas.- siseó con falsa cortesía el villano.- Pues eso te va a costar caro. De ahora en adelante yo trabajaré por mi cuenta. Arréglatelas como puedas y vive con ese odio que dices tener por Ladybug porque ahora me doy cuenta de lo verdaderamente patética que eres.  
-¡No puedes hablarme así! ¡Yo soy...!  
-¿Qué? ¿Hija de diplomáticos italianos? ¿Actriz, modelo, novia de un famoso modelo y quien sabe que otras tonterías más creadas en tu retorcida mente? No eres nadie y tú lo sabes, solo eres... un ser insignificante.- el akuma voló lejos de la mano de Lila que intentó aplastarla presa de la ira, y la vio irse, perdiéndose en la oscuridad y dejándola gritando furiosa contra todo lo que odiaba, comenzando su extensa lista con Ladybug, Marinette, Chat Noir y ahora Hawk Moth, y juraría que cada uno pagaría por todo lo que le han hecho...

Gabriel terminó su transformación y pasó junto a Natalie para salir de aquella oscura habitación.  
-Te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mí. Me he equivocado en grande con esa chiquilla pero de ahora en adelante nos valdremos de otros medios para conseguir los miraculous. Es una lástima, tenía potencial.- la mano de Natalie se posó sobre su hombro.  
-Solo es un impedimento más para lograr sus planes. Estoy segura que encontrará otras formas.- su jefe asintió y continuó el paso.  
-Necesito descansar.  
-¿Quiere que lo disculpe con los chicos en la cena?  
-No. Cenaré con ellos y luego iré a dormir. Descansa, Natalie.- se fue sin notar la pequeña sonrisa de Natalie al verlo más cerca de Adrien, pero metió su mano en el bolsillo de su saco y vio el miraculous del pavo real. Lo apretó en su mano, recordando lo que Lila Rossi había estado a punto de hacer echando a la borda trabajo de años que su jefe había hecho con gran esfuerzo, jurando que eso no se quedaría así y que pagaría por esa ofensa...

Al otro día en la tarde, Félix ya había dejado la papelería pertinente en la universidad que quería y dado un pequeño por la ciudad antes preparar su marcha. En la estación de trenes, Adrien y Félix se dieron un apretón de manos ya que el último distaba de los abrazos.  
-Te deseo suerte, Félix. Y me encantará tenerte el próximo año aquí.  
-También te deseo toda la suerte, Adrien. Estoy feliz de ver la persona que eres.- Adrien sonrió apenado.  
-Tal vez si necesitase un reemplazo quisieras ocupar mi lugar otra vez.  
-Me lo pensaré. Es genial eso de los súper héroes pero no el oler a queso echado a perder.  
-¡Oye!- se quejó Plagg asomándose un poco de la chaqueta y Adrien lo volvió a esconder aguantando la risa.  
-Sí, es una de las desventajas de ser héroe.- la primera alarma avisaba que los pasajeros ya tenían que entrar en el tren.  
-Ya debo irme, pero te daré dos consejos antes de irme. Primero, cuídate y cuida a esa chica Marinette. Muéstrale ese... felitástico sentido del humor que tienes y si no sale corriendo será la indicada.- Adrien estaba extasiado ante ese chiste de gatos.

-Félix…  
-Y por último.- recalcó interrumpiéndolo.- Deshazte de esos quesos o tu olfato saldrá perjudicado.- Plagg gruñó rabioso.  
-¡Ya estuvo bien! Menudos incultos. No saben el fino arte de curar queso.- los dos se rieron a lo bajo, o al menos Félix sonrió.  
-Hasta luego, Adrien.  
-Nos vemos, Félix. Oh, y Félix, también te doy un consejo, deberías conocer mejor a quienes están a tu alrededor, quien sabe, quizás te encuentres algo interesante que no has querido ver.  
Félix arqueó la ceja pero sonrió un poco y entró al tren perdiéndose en el vagón, Adrien se dio la vuelta para irse cuando puede vio a un par de chicas corriendo la maratón hasta poder llegar a la puerta cercana a él. Las dos primas apenas y recuperaban el aliento al tiempo y se abrazaron y despidieron.  
-Bu... Buen viaje, Brid.  
-Gracias, Mari... Cuídate mucho.- Bridgette subió, saludando a Adrien que le dio risa ver a esas dos exhaustas.  
Bridgette se dejó caer en su asiento y fue que notó de reojo, para su emoción, a Félix en el asiento delantero haciendo que se levantara para verle.  
-Oh, ¡Félix! Hola, al parecer seremos compañeros.  
-Vaya suerte la mía.- respondió seco y ella bajó los hombros.  
-Vale, prometo no hacer tanto ruido.  
Se sentó de nuevo en su lugar y tras un suspiro audible para Félix comenzó a mandar mensajes a su nuevo amigo. Félix parecía querer girarse y decirle algo tras ese suspiro, pero recibe el mensaje de su nueva amiga y no demora en contestar y hasta mandarle alguna que otra imagen que Adrien le mandó de gatos. Bridgette entonces rió a lo bajo y Félix sintió curiosidad, ¿qué la divertía? Se volteó de forma disimulada y la vio enviar a diestra y siniestra mensajes que este no notaba recibía hasta que los vio. Luego vio a Bridgette y esta sacaba unos trozos de quiche envueltos en una tela rosa con flores impresas que se le hizo agua la boca y la vio tomarle una foto, misma que recibió con un mensaje de su amiga.

 **Desearía que estuvieses aquí para darte un trozo.**

-¿Que rayos?- la comparó una y mil veces casi torciendo su cuello hasta que comprendió todo y con una sonrisa recordó las palabras de Adrien. Bridgette estaba tan distraída comiendo y enviando mensajes que casi se atraganta cuando vio a Felix sentarse junto a ella.  
-¿F-Félix? ¿Por qué te sientas aquí... conmigo?- preguntó confundida y extrañada y Félix le dedicó una sonrisa que le recordó a alguien...  
-Creo que el destino puede ser caprichoso. ¿No crees, bichito?- quedó pasmada ante la revelación pero lejos de asustarse comenzó a reírse y Félix aprovechó para tomar ese trozo de quiche que le había ofrecido en su mensaje. Definitivamente, dedicarse a la tarea de conocer a Bridgette no sería tan malo...

Adrien y Marinette vieron el tren partir y al estar solos, Adrien sonrió a una recuperada Marinette.  
-Parece ser que el tiempo no estaba de su parte.  
-Digamos que Brid y yo nos emocionamos de más en el recorrido.  
-Me imagino.  
-A-Adrien... quisiera hablar contigo y pre-preguntarte.- estaba tan nerviosa que exigía todo su autocontrol para no trabarse demasiado.- ¿Iba en serio lo que dijiste? ¿Te gusto de verdad?- Adrien no creyó que abordaría el tema allí. Era casi como una escena de la película de su madre, solo faltaba el color sepia alrededor para darle esa atmósfera. Tomó aire e invocó toda esa fuerza y decisión que aparecían siendo Chat Noir.  
-Sí, Marinette… Eres como una luz que ilumina mi mundo, la calidez en medio de tanta frivolidad, la esperanza en medio de un mal momento y mi alegría cada vez que te veo. Me has cambiado por completo con tus actitudes y acciones, y me has hecho soñar más allá de que me han impuesto. Un 'me gustas' es demasiado superficial y un 'te quiero' no es suficiente para expresar ese cálido sentimiento que llena y desborda mi corazón. Porque la frase correcta... es que te amo. Te amo, y es de verdad.  
Marinette estaba por completo embelesada ante sus palabras, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su corazón amenazando con salirse de su pecho. Ella quería decirle tanto, quería lanzarse a sus brazos pero no tenía idea qué hacer. Hasta que entendió que tenía que aclarar algo.  
-Yo... hablé con Luka ayer. Estuvimos de acuerdo en ser amigos.- esas palabras fueron un gran alivio para Adrien. Que temeroso ante lo que iba a hacer, tomó el rostro acariciando sus mejillas sonrojadas.  
-Entonces... yo podría...

Ella asintió con lentitud, mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos azules a esos verde esperanza que tanto amaba. Poco a poco el rostro de Adrien se acercó al de ella y sus labios al fin se tocaron. Un beso tierno, dulce de la juventud y lleno de esperanzas y sueños transformados en un acto bello y puro. Al separarse, Adrien sonrió.  
-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?  
-Estaría encantada...- los dos se abrazaron, felices de haber llegado a ese punto, de poder estar juntos. Solo faltaba la declaración final que sería la piedra angular para iniciar de su amor.  
-Te amo, Adrien.  
-Te amo, Ladybug.  
Marinette sintió el aire escapar de sus pulmones. Se separó de él, con una expresión de horror que no tenía precedentes.  
-¿Q-Que dijiste?- y fue que Adrien entendió el gran error que había cometido. Viendo ante sus ojos el corazón de Marinette romperse en mil pedazos.

…

 **Y espero que les haya gustado, hola, soy solo una persona insignificante que adora su bigote.**

 ***Plagg y Tikki le observan***

 _Plagg: ¿En serio crees que va a engañarlos con un simple bigote?_

 _Tikki: Creo que es porque tenía el pasaporte vencido o algún problema con aduana._

 **¡No les hagan caso a esas criaturitas adorables! Que podrían quedarse sin aperitivos…**

 _Plagg: ¡Caray! ¡No conozco a este extraño pero me cae bien! Mientras me de mi queso._

 _Tikki: ¡Lo mismo digo!_

 **Bien, bien, y de parte de la autora, se viene un gran peligro. El siguiente akuma, Madeveillance, pondrá a prueba los corazones de todos. Y sin más qué decir, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, se aceptan imágenes de Chat Noir, Luka o Nathaniel, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 _Plagg: Se te está cayendo el bigote._

 **¡SOLO ES EL VIENTO QUE ME LO DESPEINA!**


	18. Madeveillance

**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un capítulo lleno de emociones que espero que les guste, ¿y ya vieron el traje de Kagami y Kim? Pues vayan a verlos! Porque uno de ellos será primordial. Y bueno, ya sin más qué decir aparte de que agradezco de corazón su apoyo, nunca creí que esta historia superara de reviews mis otras historias de la saga de Esperanza en Paris y Paris por dos, y bueno, agradezcamos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 18.  
Madeveillance.

Adrien lanzó sus zapatos para quitar algo de la frustración que sentía.  
-¡Maldición!- tomó un cojín y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación ante la mirada preocupada de Plagg, no llevaba ni dos minutos y estaba buscando voltear la habitación de cabeza.  
-Tranquilo, chico o vas a terminar por destrozar la habitación.  
-¡Merezco que me den una patada! ¡Yo mismo me la daría si pudiera!  
-Vale, metiste la pata, muy en el fondo aunque te advertimos…  
-¡Amo a Marinette! No sé de donde salió esa tontería de Ladybug.  
-Un pequeño desliz. Estabas primero enamorado de su parte heroica antes de querer a la chica simple y...- Plagg retrocedió ante el dedo índice que Adrien que se alzó cerca de él.  
-Marinette no tiene nada de simple, es la chica más dulce, adorable, humilde, dedicada y talentosa que hay. No-la-llames-simple.- recalcó cada palabra con furia y luego se dejó caer en su cama soltando un largo suspiro que extinguió su ira.- Solo fuimos novios por cinco segundos...- se quejó sobre la almohada y Plagg se acercó a su portador.  
-Sabes, en vez de estar aquí lamentándote te sugeriría que fueras a ver a la chica. Quizás entre ambos puedan consolarse y hablar. Por esta vez las distancias no los ayudaran.- Adrien miró a Plagg.  
-¿Quieres decir...?  
-¡Vamos! Que ya he comido suficiente queso. ¡Solo dilo!- Adrien sonrió, a veces Plagg en verdad podía ser un gran amigo...  
Chat Noir corrió hasta llegar a su destino. La panadería de los Dupain-Cheng. Se asomó por la ventana como siempre y su corazón se rompió al ver a Marinette en su cama, ahogando entre su almohada claro sollozos. Chat entró a la habitación, solo para ser encarado por la kwami que no se veía nada contenta, pero se ocultó al ver que Marinette escuchó la ventana cerrarse.  
-¿Ch-Chat?  
-Hola, princess...- se sentó en la cama y ella de inmediato le abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Este correspondió a su abrazo aguantando sus propias ganas de llorar.- ¿Mal día?  
-Lo peor... Me ha pasado lo peor...- Chat cerró los ojos y respiró profundo para no derramar ni una sola lagrima. No merecía estar allí pero quería consolarla, abrazarla para que olvidara el dolor que le había causado. Sus garras acariciaron sus cabellos y poco a poco la sintió relajarse en sus brazos.  
-Y yo que pensé que había tenido un mal día. ¿Quieres que te cuente?- Marinette asintió y Chat adoptó su sonrisa burlona.  
-Bueno, deja que te cuente...  
Abajo, los señores Dupain-Cheng habían estado preocupados por el estado de su hija y le habían preparado una bandeja con un té con leche y una rebanada de pay de queso para tranquilizarla y comiera, no había comido bocado en todo el día. La señora Cheng fue quien abrió la trampilla y el sonido de una risa les sorprendió y se asomaron a ver qué ocurría.  
-Y luego el de la pescadería me lanzó un pescado en la cara pensando que me lo iba a robar. ¿Te lo puedes creer? 'No importa quien seas, los gatos son unos ladrones de atún'- arremedó el felino con voz grave.- ¡Pero si casi no como pescado!- Marinette volvió a reír, sonándose la nariz y secando sus lágrimas con la caja de pañuelos que Chat le tendía.- Y déjame decirte a quien me encontré, a Monsieur Ramier, alias Monsieur Pidgeon ¡con una rata! Si las palomas ya son problemas, las ratas serán peores.  
-¿Es que los gatos no comen ratas?  
-¿Miau? ¿Ratas? ¡No! Prefiero cuidar los hámsters, son lindos y peluditos.  
-Y sus mejillas cuando comen.- sin que se dieran cuenta, los señores Dupain cerraron la trampilla.  
-Dejémosles unos minutos más. Pero necesitaremos una porción doble, Tom.  
-Es un buen muchacho.  
-Lo es.- bajaron para preparar otra porción, felices de que su pequeña hija sonriera de nuevo...

Adrien llegó a la escuela con la única finalidad de poder hablar con Marinette. Sorprendentemente la encontró hablando con sus amigas en la entrada.  
-¡Marinette!- corrió hacia ella que lo miró pálida pero no dejándose apabullar por su presencia.  
-¿Podemos hablar?  
-Claro. Vamos a un lugar a solas.- el corazón de ambos latieron con fuerza, uno más adolorido que otro y fueron hasta la esquina más alejada de la biblioteca, en el aula de audiovisuales.  
-Marinette, yo...  
-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Adrien bajó la mirada intentando saber a qué se refería, y al ver su expresión supo que se trataba de su secreto.  
-T-Te vi una vez destransformarte. P-Pero ¡fue un accidente! No fue mi intención saberlo así.  
-Te creo...  
-¿De verdad?- ella asintió pero eso no servía para aplacar el dolor en su interior.  
-¿Fue por eso que comenzaste a procurarme más? ¿A invitarme a salir y por eso te declaraste frente a mis padres? S-Solo porque yo soy... ¿ella?  
-N-No... bueno, al principio estaba impactado pero luego... estaba feliz, porque eras tú y no se me ocurría nadie más perfecta para ser Ladybug. Solo tú, Marinette podías ser la heroína que da esperanza a Paris.- pero ella negó con la cabeza.  
-Adrien, para por favor...  
-Marinette...  
-¡Para! ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Solo te acercaste a mí por la máscara!  
-No es verdad. Comencé a interesarme en ti desde antes de saberlo.  
-No te creo.- declaró con una mirada llena de desconfianza.- Te pediré por favor que guardes el secreto. Si alguien más se entera mi vida y la de mis padres estarían en peligro.  
-Nunca haría algo para lastimarte.  
-Ya lo hiciste.- Adrien se mordió el labio inferior.  
-Marinette... de verdad te amo.- un suspiro tembloroso salió de Marinette que aguantaba las ganas de llorar.  
-No sabes lo que esperé para escuchar esas palabras... y ahora duele mucho escucharlas.- ella salió del audiovisual dejando a un destrozado Adrien que sintió ganas de llorar.

Esos sentimientos negativos no pasaron desapercibidos para Hawk Moth.  
-Ah, el dolor del desamor. Puedo sentir que este será un akuma poderoso.- el akuma se oscureció en su mano y voló hacia su objetivo, llegando a su destino muy cerca de Adrien, que estaba solo y el akuma se acercó a él.- ¿Adrien?... ¡NO!- el akuma se volvió blanco y se posó sobre una repisa sin que este lo notara. Adrien tomó sus cosas y se fue. Hawk Moth exhaló aliviado.- Nooroo, Transformación fuera.- el kwami vio a su portador que se dirigia hacia el conducto de salida.  
-Maestro, ¿no va a akumatizar a nadie hoy?  
-No. Así que tómatelo como un descanso pero no te acostumbres.  
-Entiendo, maestro.- el kwami sabía que su portador se había quedado perturbado por la casi akumatización de su hijo, esperando que aquello lo hiciese reflexionar un poco o que no se atreviese a akumatizar a algún inocente por un tiempo...

Marinette se dirigió a su salón, estaba furiosa, con Adrien y consigo misma por ser tan estúpida de creer que Adrien se fijaría en ella.

-Claro que Adrien se fijaría en mí. Solo con una máscara.  
-No pienses así, Marinette.- le dijo Tikki desde su bolso.- Tú sabes que no eres solo una máscara, eres tú.  
-¿Entonces porque siento que Ladybug es mucho más importante para todos que yo?

-¡Marinette!- se detuvo de golpe ante esa voz y maldijo su mala suerte. Alya se acercaba a ella y Marinette se preguntaba que había dicho Lila esta vez para hacerla enojar.- Me alegra verte temprano. Hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo.  
-¿Conmigo?- el tono de Alya era amistoso y desviaba la mirada cada tanto.  
-Yo... Marinette, quiero decirte que... lo siento tanto. Fui una bruja, en todos los sentidos de la palabra y no me di cuenta de la verdad solo por mi cabezonería y mi tonto orgullo. Te fallé de la peor forma y lo lamento. Por eso... Marinette, lo siento, mucho, mucho de verdad. Haré lo que sea para que me perdones.- Marinette estaba sin palabras, Alya prácticamente se había arrastrado con esa disculpa y esos ojos de cachorro que siempre le ponía. Eso quería decir...  
-¡¿Tú también?! ¡Argh! ¡No lo puedo creer! Primero Adrien y ahora tú que...  
-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué tiene que ver Adrien?- pero Marinette la fulminó con la mirada.  
-Es obvio ver cuán importante soy como Marinette para ustedes pero como ya saben quién soy los tratos cambian, ¿no?  
-Chica, en serio no tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando. Yo solo...  
-Déjalo. No me interesa escuchar sus falsas disculpas. Adrien y tu están cortados por la misma tijera.- se fue a su salón molesta, dejando a una confundida Alya que apretó su puño furiosa con una sola persona.  
En el salón, Nino intentaba consolar a su amigo cuando el puño de Alya golpeó la mesa y los asustó a morir.  
-A ver, Adrien, ¿qué hiciste para molestar a Marinette?  
-¿C-Cómo sabes...?  
-Intenté disculparme pero dijo algo sobre ti y que no sé qué cosas. Así que habla Agreste o pondré cinta en tus cejas y las arrancaré sin piedad.  
-Yo... Marinette cree que no me gusta de verdad.  
-¿Cómo es eso?  
-E-Es complicado. El punto es que cree que no la amo de verdad, y eso ha provocado que esté así.- Alya suspiró.  
-Al parecer no la tenemos fácil...- Nino al ver el humor de ambos se levantó de su lugar.  
-Pero esa no es razón de deprimirse. Solo deben hacerle ver que de verdad están arrepentidos y que sus sentimientos son sinceros.- Adrien recuperó su confianza.  
-Tienes razón. Voy a hacer lo que sea para que Marinette me crea.  
-Lo mismo digo, y sé que hacer para que me perdone.  
-Seguro les ira bien. No se rindan en ello.- y no lo harían, si por algo los distinguían, era por ser tremendamente tercos...

En un rincón escondido de la escuela, Lila no paraba de gritar.  
-¡¿Cómo pueden renunciar en este momento?! Les pagaron para algo.  
-Nos pagó su madre para darle consejos, no para crear diseños para que te lleves el crédito.  
-Esta me la pagaran. Voy a decir que sus servicios son de lo peor.  
-Adelante, cherie. Nos importa muy poco tu opinión.- colgó y Lila estuvo a punto de lanzar su teléfono. Necesitaba un plan, contratar a alguien para que le haga otro vestido y tenía que ser excelso para dejar en ridículo a Marinette y... ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? Sacó su teléfono e hizo una llamada.

-Hola, ¿me recuerdas? Perdona por tardar tanto en llamar… 

Los siguientes días fue un reto para Adrien y Alya. Adrien le enviaba dulces, flores y cartas de amor que Marinette ignoraba o daba a sus amigos. Alya estaba haciendo una investigación exhaustiva de Lila gracias a las computadoras de la escuela, pero Lila tenia miles de fotos y comentarios en sus cuentas y saber cuál era cosa era falsa sería un reto. Adrien tenía pésima suerte, pero de forma irónica, como Chat Noir la cosa era diferente. Era recibido con una sonrisa que no veía en el día. Comían, reían, incluso jugaban video juegos, pero lo que más le gustaba era verla trabajar en ese vestido que iba tomando forma maravillándolo. Y quizás eran imaginaciones suyas pero Marinette parecía más cercana y cómoda junta él.

El día había llegado y Adrien se miró al espejo para inhalar y exhalar profundo antes de salir.  
-¿Que vas a hacer? Hoy es el día del concurso.  
-Seguir intentando que Marinette me perdone.  
-Mira, no la justifico del todo porque obviamente ella también se enamoró de tu parte aburrida así como tú de la heroica, pero ¿por qué no vas por la segura y solo la conquistas como Chat Noir?  
-Porque le estaría mintiendo y no quiero que revelando quien soy se sienta engañada. Quiero que me ame tanto como Chat Noir como Adrien y entienda quién soy en realidad.  
-Pues mira las vueltas que da la vida, pero te deseo suerte. Y si no cae en tus redes puedo recomendarte regalarle un buen camembert en vez de esos empalagosos dulces.  
-Quiero que caiga en mis brazos, no intoxicarla.- abrió la puerta de su cuarto y sus ojos se abrieron grandes al ver a su padre que parecía a punto de tocar la puerta. Este se aclaró la garganta para verle de la misma forma impasible de siempre.  
-¿A dónde vas?  
-P-Pues hoy es la final y quería ir a apoyar a Marinette y... ya me habías dado permiso.  
-Ven conmigo Adrien, necesitamos hablar.- Adrien tragó duro y le siguió. Padre e hijo se sentaron en la banca de piedra del jardín. Era la primera vez desde hace años que su padre quería hablar con él.  
-¿Que ocurre padre?  
-Adrien, he notado que tu estado de ánimo no es el indicado. Incluso has pospuesto una sesión por ello.  
-L-Lo siento. No volverá a pasar.  
-¿Estas así por culpa de alguien?- Adrien hizo girar su anillo como siempre hacia cuando estaba nervioso y asintió.  
-Sí, padre...  
-La señorita Dupain-Cheng supongo.- Adrien dio un respingo y vio a su padre como si esperaba que le prohibiese verla.  
-E-Es mi culpa en realidad... La lastimé y no parece querer perdonarme.- su padre frunció el ceño incapaz de imaginar lo que pudo haber pasado pero esperaba que fuese solo una exageración de adolescentes; había captado sentimientos negativos de su hijo tan intensos que no había akumatizado a nadie por temor a akumatizarlo por error. Tomó una rosa del jardín y se la dio.  
-Tu madre y yo a veces discutíamos tan fuerte que tu madre a veces me la tenía jurada.  
-¿Mamá?- preguntó incrédulo.  
-Y Audrey. Podía ser una verdadera... persona demasiado difícil.- era obvio que iba a insultarla pero se abstuvo de ello.- El punto es que no importa lo difícil que sea, si algo vale la pena el esfuerzo lo vale.- Adrien tomó la rosa.- Y si pueden superar los pequeños retos y sufrimientos en esta etapa podrán con los más grandes a futuro.- Adrien sonrió a su padre y luego le abrazó.  
-Gracias padre.- se levantó casi de un salto.- El concurso empezará en una hora. Debo correr. Con permiso.- se fue corriendo y Gabriel suspiró para mirar la estatua de su esposa.  
-Se parece demasiado a ti...

Luka estaba escribiendo una melodía, estaba seguro que podría ser una nueva canción para Kitty Section. Tocó cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por la música.  
-Nada mal.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas y al girarse vio a Kagami mirarlo desde fuera del barco.  
-Ah, hola. Pensé que no te volvería a ver por aquí.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta mi compañía?  
-No. Pero la última vez no parecías nada contenta. ¿Subes?- Kagami subió al Liberty y Luka dejó la guitarra a un lado y Kagami se sentó en el otro.  
-He estado pensando. Y me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estuve con Adrien. Lo puse en un pedestal y solo vi lo que quería ver, no quise ver más allá de su exterior.- Kagami suspiró y agradeció que Luka le dejase hablar.- Seguro que ha de pensar que lo veo como cualquier otra fan...  
-No creo que él piense así. Adrien es... una persona que no se abre con la gente. Él tiene una máscara muy pesada que portar pero solo se muestra como es con sus amigos. O al menos lo intenta… no sabe cómo hacerlo.  
-Tengo que disculparme con él.- Luka sonrió y asintió.  
-Estoy seguro que apreciará tu amistad.- Kagami se levantó.  
-Debo irme. En poco comenzará el concurso.  
-Les deseo suerte a quienes vayas a calificar. Pobrecillos.- expresó con falsa pena y Kagami sonrió bajando de la nave.

-Por cierto, un día podríamos salir.

-¿Me estás invitando a salir?- preguntó sorprendido.

-A ti también te dejaron, así me sentiré menos sola en mis ratos libres.- Luka la vio marcharse y comenzó a tocar de nuevo, pero se detuvo y pasó a otra hoja de su librera, tarareando y escribiendo la misma canción que había compuesto en presencia de Kagami y sonrió ante lo que empezaba a crearse.  
-Tiene algo... interesante. 

El concurso comenzaría dentro de poco y a diferencia de la última vez, cada diseñador tenía un espacio privado para preparar su vestido o traje en la primera ronda. Marinette estaba nerviosa.  
-¿Que tienes Marinette?  
-Todo Tikki. No solo es el concurso, sino que también es Adrien, Alya, ¡siento que mi cabeza va a explotar!  
-Respira profundo, Marinette. Es seguro que tu vestido les va a encantar; lo de Alya no estamos seguras que sabe tu identidad, quizás solo quería disculparse de verdad. Y Adrien...  
-Adrien es un caso perdido.- musitó con clara tristeza y decepción en su voz y Tikki quería consolar a su portadora y patear al portador de Plagg, pero unos toques hizo que se escondiera.- Adelante.-su corazón se paralizó cuando Adrien se asomó entre la puerta, tímimdo comom si esperase que le lanzara algo.  
-Hola... ¿puedo pasar?  
-Como quieras.- Marinette hizo como si revisara su vestido para no verlo.  
-Vaya, es un hermoso vestido. Estoy seguro que los impactaras con él.  
-Gracias.  
-Vine a desearte suerte y a traerte esto.- Marinette vio la rosa y luego le miró con tristeza antes de desviar la mirada.  
-Muchas gracias, Adrien.- este apretó sus labios, respiró profundo y con decisión cortó la distancia que los separaba en una larga zancada, sorprendiéndola.  
-Sé que no confías en mí todavía, pero te aseguro que es verdad y te lo voy a demostrar.- colocó con delicadeza la rosa en su cabello.- Te amo a ti, a la chica despistada, a la talentosa y dulce chica que piensa en otros antes que en los demás. Quizás me acerqué a ti curioso y atraído por la máscara pero cuando me conozcas de verdad podrás ver que no eres la única en portar una y que podrás verme de la misma forma que yo te veo y espero me ames tal y como yo te amo.- le sonrió esperanzado en que sus palabras le llegaran y se dio la vuelta para salir.- Si quieres hablar conmigo terminando el evento, te estaré tras el escenario.- se fue dejando a una confundida Marinette. Sentía sus mejillas calientes y una pequeña luz de esperanza comenzaba a aparecer en su interior.  
-Tikki... no sé qué pensar. ¿De verdad puedo confiar en él?  
-Sigue a tu corazón, Marinette. Solo él te llevará a la dirección correcta.- Marinette llevó su mano a su pecho, deseando descifrar lo que estaba sintiendo, entonces alguien tocó a la puerta distrayéndola.  
-¿Señorita Dupain-Cheng? Se le pide por favor reportarse a las oficinas del lugar. Al parecer ha dejado pendiente algo en su registro.  
-¡Voy!- salió pero la persona que le había llamado ya no se encontraba. Extrañada fue a las oficinas que se encontraban en el segundo piso y tocó la puerta.- Disculpen. Me pidieron que viniera aquí.- la puerta estaba abierta, la abrió un poco.- ¿Hola? ¡Ah!- gritó al sentir dos manos empujarla con fuerza al interior y la cerradura ponerse.  
-¿Quién diría que este truco me funcionaria dos veces?  
-¡Lila! ¡Sácame de aquí!  
-Eres una ingenua, Marinette. Te mereces estar allí.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

-Te equivocas, me saldré de nuevo con la mía, tal y como siempre lo he hecho, como en las rondas pasadas, como en la escuela, y me encargaré de destruir cada aspecto de tu patética vida hasta no dejarte nada.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque eres un estorbo en mi vida perfecta. Adrien jamás te hará caso y todo mundo te odiará más, y cuando desaparezcas podré estar por completo satisfecha de saber que te he hecho polvo. Oh, creo que ya están llamando a todo mundo. Deséame suerte, aunque no la necesitaré con tu vestido.- Lila se fue y pasó junto a una chica que había sido una de quienes no pasaron a la siguiente  
-¿En serio me darás una plaza en Gabriel?  
-Por supuesto. Adrien es mi novio, si se lo pido, mi suegro no dudará de darte una plaza. Solo no la dejes ir.- la chica asintió y se quedó en la puerta.

El concurso comenzó, todos los jueces y el público permitido estaban ansiosos de poder ver los diseños creados y el escenario estaba listo con multitud de espejos a los costados para poder ver los modelos por completo por todos los ángulos y ventiladores con serpentinas en la decoración. Nino le codeó el hombro a su amigo que estaba emocionado y Alya se acercó disimuladamente al artista Jagged Stone.  
-Disculpe, señor Stone.  
-Lo siento, chica. Pero no firmo autógrafos hasta terminando esto.  
-Aunque soy una gran fan, señor. Necesito su ayuda y hay algo que usted debe de ver.- le pasó su celular, recuperado gracias a Nora, y el artista frunció el ceño al ver lo que ponía allí. Adrien esperaba ansioso ver a Marinette y su vestido, pero ve a Lila con el diseño salir y sintió como si le hubiesen abofeteado.  
-No... no puede ser.  
-¿Que ocurre, viejo?  
-Ese vestido es el de Marinette.  
-¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma?- las amigas de Lila estaban encantadas con el modelo, al igual que el público y los jueces. Lila en cambio se pavoneaba frente a todos recibiendo todo el crédito que no merecía.  
-Debo buscarla.  
-Te acompaño.  
-No, quédate aquí. Así Lila no sospechará.- Adrien se fue, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para una persona. Chloe vio a Adrien ir tras el escenario, extrañada fijó su vista en Lila y se levantó de su lugar.  
-Vamos, Sabrina. Algo huele a podrido aquí.- Sabrina dejó de aplaudir a Lila y fue con Chloe con expresión confundida.

Marinette bien podía convertirse en Ladybug y salir pero las ventanas estaban selladas y la única vía de escape viable seria la puerta donde estaba esa chica, que tenía que ser mayor que ella, no dejaba la puerta apoyándose en esta.  
-Déjame salir, lo que sea que te haya prometido Lila es mentira. Es una mentirosa experta.  
-¿Y si así fuera qué? Al menos debo intentarlo y fue muy injusto que tu diseño estuviese sobre el mío en la ronda pasada. Yo debí haber pasado a la final.  
-¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?  
-De esto trata el mundo de la moda. Solo los mejores o más avispados sobresalen.- supo que esa chica no la dejaría. Así que tenía solo una oportunidad de salir de aquel embrollo. Asintió a Tikki que entró en la cerradura y la abrió; Marinette giró el pomo y de un movimiento rápido la abrió haciendo caer al suelo a su carcelera. Marinette corrió con todas sus fuerzas pero al dar vuelta por un pasillo, la chica logró empujarla y Marinette cayó al suelo. Esta la tomó del brazo sin delicadeza alguna.  
-¡Suéltala!- la voz de Adrien fue fuerte y firme y la chica al verlo se asustó y obedeció.  
-Y-Yo solo... ella se cayó.- Adrien la ignoró y se inclinó para ayudar a Marinette, hablándole a ella con ternura.  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Sí...  
La agresora retrocedió buscando escapar de la escena pero alguien la empujó por detrás y Chloe la miró con arrogancia y cierta molestia.  
-Creo que me doy una idea de lo que pasa aquí.  
-Y-Yo no sé nada.- balbuceó pobremente mirando a Adrien y Chloe la fulminó en el acto.  
-Adrichoo, llévate a Dupain-Cheng antes de que le por perderse. Yo me encargo de esta mala perdedora.  
-Vamos, Marinette.- este se le llevó y Chloe se cruzó de brazos.  
-A ver, tú no te vas de aquí mientras yo lo diga.  
-No hice nada, princesita rubia, así que déjame en paz.- respondió con tono soez a Chloe.  
-Mira tú. ¿Eres diseñadora y no sabes quién es mi madre?  
-Tu madre al menos es alguien. No como tú... comprenderás.- dijo con clara malicia y Sabrina ahogó un grito, las mejillas de Chloe se colorearon por la ira creciente y dio un golpe con su zapatilla al suelo.  
-¡Tú te lo has buscado!- se quitó las gafas y se las dio a Sabrina junto con su chaqueta.- Vas a ver porque fui y soy aun la asombrosa Queen Bee...

Adrien llevaba a Marinette de la mano, corriendo hacia el escenario. Esta podía sentir su mano firme sobre la suya y su corazón, tan terco como ella, comenzaba a latir con fuerza sin saber si era por la carrera o por sus sentimientos.  
-Ya casi llegamos...- le anunció Adrien y entonces el sonido de los aplausos los golpeó.  
-El mejor puntaje es para... ¡Lila Rossi!- anunció Alec y Marinette sintió que sus piernas perdían fuerza. Adrien se sintió indignado pero sintió la mano de Marinette deslizarse entre la suya y la vio retroceder con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-¿Marinette?  
-Lo ha vuelto a hacer... Ha vuelto a quitarme algo que era importante para mí.  
-Marinette, tienes que salir y decir la verdad.  
-¿Para qué? Nadie me creería... no con Lila. Ni mis amigas me creyeron en su momento... ¿por qué lo harían los demás?  
-Porque yo te creo. Y vamos a probarlo.  
-No harás la diferencia... eres demasiado bueno para ello.- su mirada reflejaba tanto dolor e impotencia que Adrien comprendió sus palabras, él nunca había querido revelar a Lila por sentir pena o intentarla ver su mal camino, siempre tan sutil, y al final inútil, Plagg tenía razón desde el principio.- Lo siento…- se fue en lágrimas lejos y Adrien apretó los puños furioso. Plagg se asomó al sentir la tensión en su portador.  
-Adrien, calma. ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
-Lo que debí hacer desde el principio. Hacerte por una vez caso.  
Alec siguió hablando en el micrófono.  
-Y ahora pasaremos a la última prueba de...  
-¡Probado de vestuario!- todos se sorprendieron al ver a Adrien sobre la pasarela. El joven se acercó al frente del escenario fulminando a Lila con la mirada.  
-Si este vestido es tuyo Lila, te debe de quedar como un guante, ¿no?- Lila palideció ante el tono mordaz de Adrien, hasta Nino y Alya estaban impresionados.  
-P-Por supuesto que sí. Después de todo es mi vestido.  
-Pruébalo. Veamos si te queda tan bien como dices.  
-¿Que ocurre aquí?- pregunto Audrey Bourgeois molesta por la interrupción.  
-Pido de favor que alguien la verifique en el vestuario para que no haga nada a este de último momento.- nadie entendía qué pasaba, era una extraña petición, pero solo una persona accedió.  
-Yo lo hago.- se ofreció Kagami.- Veamos que pasa.- Adrien asintió a esta, sabiendo que su amistad seguía estable...

Marinette se encerró en el baño y sentía que no podía respirar.  
-Marinette, tranquilízate.- le rogaba Tikki.  
-No puedo es... demasiado.- se quitó los aretes y se los dio a Tikki.- Por si acaso... huye de mi.- dijo para sorpresa de la kwami que le miraba preocupada.  
Gabriel Agreste se desconectó un momento al sentir esa gran cantidad de emociones negativas, yendo a su escondite transformándose seguro como hacía días no hacía.  
-Esto no es de Adrien, estoy seguro. Tanto dolor, por una gran injusticia e impotencia.- el akuma voló lejos hasta llegar a su objetivo, y entonces Tikki pudo ver el akuma posarse en la rosa que Adrien le había dado y la marca de la mariposa apareció.- Madeveillance, soy Hawk Moth. ¿Quieres demostrarles a todos la verdadera cara de esa persona? Que sean ellos quienes sean juzgados por sus acciones en vez de que te juzguen a ti. Ya es hora de que ellos sepan el dolor que sientes.- Marinette intentó resistirse, su mano se apoyó en el espejo sintiendo un gran dolor.

-Yo no… Yo... lo siento...- Tikki supo que debía huir y lo hizo. Marinette apretó los puños.  
-Todos verán el reflejo de sus corazones y pagarán por todo.- el miasma oscuro la cubrió por completo y el espejo se rompió con su puño...

Alix y las demás se acercaron a Adrien cuando bajó del escenario.  
-Oye, Adrien, ¿que fue eso? Has humillado a Lila.  
-Esto no es nada a lo que ha hecho. Mejor vean lo que va a pasar.  
-¿Pero qué te pasa?- pero Adrien la miró de forma dura.  
-Pongan atención. Y al fin van a ver a la verdadera Lila.

Lila apareció al fin. El vestido parecía quedarle a la perfección, la tela blanca con bordados rosados y sutil grabado destacaba en su piel, haciéndola ver como una princesa, el adorno de mariposa era un detalle precioso y cada paso que daba movía la falda en un precioso movimiento hipnótico. Pero en su cara estaba la calamidad. Kagami estaba detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados.  
-Date la vuelta.  
-N-No lo haré.  
-Bien, como quieras.- Kagami agarró su cabello y los espejos hicieron el resto, mostrando que el cierre del vestido estaba casi abierto en su totalidad demostrando que ese vestido era para un cuerpo más menudo. Lila se zafó del agarre.  
-L-Lo siento. Lo metí a lavar antes del concurso y se encogió.  
-Eso es mentira y lo sabes.- dijo Adrien sin algún rastro de amabilidad en su rostro.- No te queda porque hiciste que encerraran a Marinette y le robaste el vestido.- las exclamaciones de todos llegaron y Lila comenzó a sollozar.  
-Adrien, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Solo porque Marinette no está aquí... ¿tanto la quieres para dejarme mal a mí?- Natalie se levantó de su asiento con la pantalla en mano, donde su jefe estaba de nuevo en línea desde su hogar.  
-Adrien, esta acusación que haces es muy grave.  
-Digo la verdad, algo que Lila es incapaz de hacer. La prueba es que no le queda y porque yo lo vi antes del concurso.- su padre lo miró serio y Audrey se levantó.  
-Igual esas pruebas no son nada. Tal como dijo pudo habérsele encogido y solo estas cubriendo a la otra competidora.  
-¡Auch! ¡Suéltame!- se escuchó gritar a alguien y Chloe tiene sometida en una llave a la cómplice de Lila.

-¡Chloe! ¿Qué haces? ¿Y por qué estás tan desarreglada?- preguntó su madre pero Chloe no le importó su apariencia por el momento.  
-¡Diles lo que me has dicho a mí!- ordenó Chloe a la chica que la miraba ahora con temor.  
-¡Ella me dijo que era novia de Adrien Agreste!- señaló aa Lila.- Me dijo que me aseguraría una plaza en Gabriel si me quedaba a vigilar a esa chica para que no escapara...  
-¡Eres una...!- Ondine apenas y fue detenida por Marc y Guillaume, en cambio Claude sujetaba a una Juliet que no dejaba de patear en el aire tan molesta como todos los demás. Las amigas de Lila estaban pálidas, incapaces de creer lo que escucharon. Nino tuvo que frenar a Alya y los jueces se levantaron molestos.  
-¡Esto es indignante!- exclamó Audrey Bourgeous furiosa y Aurore parecía querer ir y decirle sus verdades y optó por ello.  
-Lila me intentó chantajear en la primera ronda por destruir mi carrera haciéndose pasar por prima de Alec.- este parecía sorprendido ante la confesión.- Obviamente no le creí.- Jagged se levantó.  
-Esto no tiene que ver pero ¿cómo es eso que me conoces, niña? Nunca te he visto y tampoco he tenido un gato en mi vida. Solo el Señor Twinkle y era el perro de mi rockerísima mamá cuando apenas e iba en el instituto.- Adrien estaba listo para darle el golpe de gracia.  
-Lila ha mentido en todo, nada de lo que sale de su boca es cierto, como que tampoco es cierto que conoces a Ladybug. Porque ella misma lo negó en mi cara.  
-¡Eso no es verdad!- exclamó Lila.- Todo esto es un complot hecho por Marinette para desprestigiarme y hacerme quedar mal. Aurore es su amiga, Adrien también así como Alya y Chloe que sienten envidia de mí. Todo es falso y solo se basan en que mi vestido se encogió por error y una chica que no conozco.  
Un pétalo de rosa morada cayó tocando a Lila. Este se proyectó en un espejo de cuerpo completo con un precioso marco de plata con rosas en los costados. Lila miró confundida el espejo y una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas.  
-Hablas mucho, pero ¿qué es lo que de verdad está en tu corazón?  
Adrien sintió que su corazón se detuvo. Marinette tenía puesto un vestido corto de corte chino color purpura de orilla verde claro con un estampado de rosas de tono más oscuro que el vestido, sus manos tenía unos delicados guantes purpuras con encaje negro que tenía delicadas enredaderas que subían por sus brazos como si fuese y dejaban ver sus dedos y sus uñas pintadas del mismo tono púrpura que el vestido; un ajustado short negro apenas visible por el vestido, llevaba unas largas botas moradas con enredaderas y con línea negra en la parte superior, también dejaban ver los dedos de sus pies también perfectamente pintados. Su cabello estaba recogido en dos moños altos que le recordaron a Multimouse y las cintas eran enredaderas y una rosa purpura que supo reconocer. Sus ojos tenían una sombra purpura y verde con un toque de brillos y sus labios estaban pintados de un color morado que solo reflejaba una sonrisa burlona y cruel. Le recordó a un hada o dríada del bosque pero esta no venía a dar dones.  
-Mírate en el espejo y veras a tu verdadero ser.

El espejo se volvió por completo negro y de este apareció una Volpina, cuyo traje era gris y negro en ver del anterior naranja y blanco, la Volpina sonrió cruelmente y salió del espejo para ver a la verdadera.

-Hola Lila.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Yo soy tú, tú eres yo, soy un reflejo de tu negro corazón.

-No, tú no eres de verdad.- su reflejo se rió.

-Aquí lo verdaderamente falso aquí eres tú.- tocó su flauta y un par de Volpinas más aparecieron y Lila levantando la falda corrió saltando fuera del escenario. Madeveillance tomó su rosa y Adrien supo que allí estaba el akuma, pero retrocedió.

-Todos ustedes se han atrevido a juzgarme aun cuando les mostré el interior de mi corazón, tan delicado que no les importó hacerlo pedazos, pues bien, es hora de que ustedes mismos se vean tal y como son.

Alzó la rosa y los pétalos y varios pétalos salieron de esta, la mayoría corrió pero a quienes tocó, espejos aparecieron y de este salió el reflejo de quién tocó, aunque algunos tenían sus diferencias. Como Chloe al ver a Queen Bee, Nino había intentado esconder a Alya pero los pétalos los tocaron y Rena Rouge y Carapace aparecieron, Kagami vio para su sorpresa su transformación como Onichan, el grupo de amigas de Lila vieron sus versiones akumatizadas, y Adrien al intentar ocultarse tras el escenario, un pétalo lo tocó antes de cerrar la cortina y ver una versión de Chat Noir.

-Dentro de poco cada persona de Paris verá sus propios errores, sus propios miedos, y nadie quedará exento de ello.- la akuma rió soltando más pétalos de rosas que comenzaron a volar por todo Paris, esperando a que Chat Noir apareciera en un momento a otro.

Adrien agradeció que la suerte le sonriera al no haber nadie allí, porque si alguien se enterase de su secreto sería su fin.

-Mira nada más lo que tenemos, un gatito cobarde.- se burló su reflejo.

-¡Hey! Que yo no corro de nadie.

-Excepto de tu padre y por supuesto de tus errores. ¿Piensas que vas a justificar lo que le hiciste a Marinette con unas cuantas palabras bonitas?- intentó atacarle con su bastón pero Adrien lo esquivó las primeras veces, pero no las siguientes, llevándose unos buenos golpes que le dejarían moretón.- No te la mereces. Tú no la amas como se merece, de ser así no la hubieses hecho llorar, no hubieses llamado de la forma en la que hiciste, solo eres un niño perdido que busca amor y me enfermas.- Adrien como pudo se levantó.

-Vale, puede que tengas razón, y que le hice mucho daño. Y yo me merezca esto, pero… ¡no me arrepiento de llamarla Ladybug!- exclamó para confusión e ira de su reflejo.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Es la verdad. Porque Marinette lo es, ya sea con o sin máscara, ella es la Ladybug del día a día, la heroína de todo el mundo, no solo de la vida cotidiana y que alegra y sana el corazón de la gente. Con su gran corazón ayudando a otros, enfrentando los retos con valor y decisión. Ella es mi Marinette, la quien no quise ver por ciego a una máscara que me cegaba, pero ya no más. La amo, y voy a hacer lo que sea para que ella sepa cuánto la amo de verdad.

-Ella no te creerá.

-Las cosas más valiosas no se consiguen tan fácil, pero valen el sacrificio.- su reflejo por un momento pareció atacarle, Adrien cerró los ojos pero el ataque no llegó, abrió los ojos viendo el bastón a milímetros de tocar su nariz. Su reflejo le sonrió y bajó el bastón.

-Muy bien dicho.- este brilló y desapareció así como su espejo, Adrien estaba sorprendido.

-Wow, cuando enfrentas tus miedos tu reflejo desaparece.

-Sí, sí, como digas.- se quejó Plagg, ahora solo transfórmate. Temo lo que le pudo haber pasado a mi azuquita.

-Plagg, Transfórmame.- en poco Chat Noir estaba listo para la pelea.- Hora de salvarte, mi lady.- de repente una mano le toca por detrás y se volteó nervioso, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver al maestro Fu con una mochila en su espalda.- ¿Maestro? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vine tan pronto como Tikki me informó de la situación.- Tikki apareció tras el hombro del anciano junto con Wayzz y miró a Chat con grandes ojos a punto de llorar.

-¿Puedes salvarla, verdad? Así como ella te salvó una vez con Hawk Moth.

-Lo haré.- el maestro Fu puso la mochila en el suelo sacando el gramófono.

-No hay tiempo, es la primera vez que arriesgo así los miraculous en años. Chat Noir, deberás escoger sabiamente quién será tu aliado en esta misión, elige bien y al terminar deberás entregar el miraculous sano y salvo.- Chat miró con atención los miraculous, y su corazón dolió al ver los aretes en el centro.

-Las ilusiones no me servirían, mucho menos paralizarla, Carapace… no. Necesito un miraculous para el ataque, no para defensa, algo que elimine los espejos y que no deje a nadie acercarse a nosotros. ¿Puedo tomar este?- preguntó tomando un miraculous en especial y el maestro abrió grande los ojos.

-Sabia elección. Si quieres ataque este te puede ayudar, ¿pero tienes a quién dárselo?

-Tengo a la persona correcta…

Kagami había tomado un pedazo de la utilería como espada pero esta se rompió ante la poderosa espada de Onichan.

-Eres una deshonra. No sabes controlar tus sentimientos y eso te ha llevado a la desgracia.- Kagami esquivó un corte pero la manga de su chaqueta se rasgó.- Por algo eres como eres, débil, inmadura y por supuesto egoísta. Por eso Adrien no está contigo.- le atacó, pero Kagami detuvo el golpe con su improvisada espada, con lágrimas atrapadas en sus pestañas.  
-Lo sé. Me he equivocado y he pagado por mis errores. Pero...- para sorpresa del reflejo esta repele su ataque y la ve ponerse en posición.- No es tarde para remediar las cosas y madurar un poco. ¡Ah!- atacó a su reflejo pasándole de largo y este notó un leve corte a su costado.- Y no me dejaré intimidar por ti.- el reflejo agachó la cabeza y como el otro, desapareció junto con su espejo.  
-Agradezco no haberme equivocado contigo.- ella se giró y vio a Chat Noir.  
-¿Chat Noir?  
-Necesito su ayuda señorita...  
-Kagami Tsurugi. ¿Dónde está Ladybug?  
-Ella lamentablemente tuvo un contratiempo, pero llegará cuando pueda. Sin embargo, necesitaré su ayuda para salvar a los civiles.  
-¿Cómo puedo ayudar?  
-¿Alguna vez has pensado en ser una súper heroína?- ella pareció quedarse sin palabras.- Kagami Tsurugi, este es el miraculous del dragón. Este te dará el poder de los legendarios espadachines. Cuando hayamos completado la misión deberás entregármelo. ¿Puedo confiar en ti para esta misión?- Kagami tomó la caja con determinación.  
-Acepto esta misión Chat Noir. No te decepcionaré.- al abrirla, una esfera roja voló a su alrededor y el kwami agitó su cabeza un poco antes de bostezar.  
-Un honor, me llamo Longg y soy un kwami.  
-Un honor Longg. Me llamo Kagami.  
-Vaya... veo en ti algo especial. Creo que nos llevaremos bien.- Chat hizo ruido con su garganta para apurarlo y el dragón sonrió.- Los gatos siempre tan impacientes. Está bien. Para transformarte solo tienes que decir Longg, Transfórmame.  
-Entendido.- se puso la fina pulsera negra con la joya roja.- Longg, Transfórmame.

El traje rojo comenzó a aparecer alrededor de Kagami, el antifaz y los cuernos aparecieron con llamas que desaparecieron al instante, un dragón negro apareció en su traje, y en el cielo la espada apareció y cayó siendo atrapada por Kagami que tras unos movimientos la colocó en la funda de su espalda. Chat Noir tenía que admitirlo, se veía igualita que los héroes de las series japonesas que veía.  
-Bienvenida al equipo eh...  
-Musashi. ¿Y cuál es el plan?  
-Tú destrozaras espejos y salvaras civiles, sin dejar que nadie se acerque al área donde estamos, yo necesito llegar a Madeveillance, tengo un plan.  
Los civiles estaban contra o para sorpresa de algunos con sus reflejos. Audrey Bourgeois por primera vez escuchaba críticas a su persona.  
-Podrás decir lo que quieras pero eres una mala esposa, una mala madre, ¿cómo puedes siquiera verte al espejo? Y admítelo querida, la crema reafirmante ya no te hace el mismo efecto de antes.  
-¡NOOOOOO!  
Una Aurore estaba sentada con su reflejo como si fuesen las mejores amigas.  
-Y yo le dije que necesitaba cambiar de shampoo pero no me hizo ni caso. Olía a rayos no importa que tan natural diga que es.  
-Totalmente de acuerdo. El cabello no solo debe verse bien.

Jagged Stone estaba con su doble en una competencia de guitarra.  
-¡Tío! ¡Lo haces brutal!  
-Gracias. Sabes, me encantaría hacer una gira conmigo mismo.  
Chat y Musashi miraron sorprendidos como algunos se llevaban bien con sus reflejos.  
-¿Cómo es esto posible?- preguntó la chica dragón y Chat chasqueó los dedos.  
-¡Claro! Los espejos muestran tu verdadero ser, sino tienen nada malo o de lo que te arrepientas estos no te harán nada, y cuando enfrentas tus miedos o preocupaciones estos desaparecen.  
-Entiendo.  
-Ayuda a los que lo necesiten.- ella asintió y la primera en ser erradicada fue el reflejo de Audrey Bourgeois que tenía una risa tan irritante como el de la hija. Este se convirtió en polvo.  
-¡Se habían tardado! ¿Dónde estaban?- Kagami vio a la ingrata mujer y señaló su frente.  
-Tiene una profunda arruga justo aquí.- la mujer asustada llevó sus manos a su frente cubierta por el flequillo y Musashi sonrió pensando que le gustó expresar una parte de ella que desconocía.

Chat Noir saltó al escenario donde Madeveillance seguía esparciendo pétalos que iban al exterior por las ventanas.  
-Marinette. Detente.- ella le miró y colocó la rosa en su cabello.  
-Es increíble que mis pétalos no te hayan tocado.  
-O tal vez si pero he sabido arreglármelas.- ella sonrió.  
-Oh, chaton, siempre has sabido cómo apañártelas, pero hoy no, una lástima que estas en mi camino.  
-Adelante princess. Pero no voy a dejar que lastimes a nadie.  
-Lo supuse. Pero serás tú quien saldrá lastimado.- fue contra él en un ágil movimiento de patada que tomó por sorpresa al felino que tuvo que recordarse que no peleaba contra cualquier civil, sino contra Ladybug. 

Entre tanto Chloe había sido acorralada por su reflejo de Queen Bee.  
-Que fácil ha sido vencerte. Aunque claro, sin el miraculous no eres nadie.  
-Cállate. Eso no es cierto.  
-¿Ah, no? Eres tan patética que tienes que imitar a tu madre para hacer algo. Admítelo, no eres nadie. Solo eres una patética y arrogante chiquilla sin corazón.- con cada palabra el ceño de Chloe se fruncía más hasta cerrar los ojos. Su reflejo iba a paralizarla con su picadura pero Chloe en un ágil movimiento, atrapó su brazo entre su cuerpo y la mandó contra la pared con una llave que la dejó de cabeza en una posición más que penosa.  
-No necesito de un miraculous ni de mi madre para ser alguien, solo de mi misma. Y quizás sea arrogante, pero si tengo corazón, copia mal hecha.- el reflejo se iluminó y este desapareció. Chloe se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.- Para que veas lo que es meterte conmigo...

Rena Rouge buscaba atacar a Alya pero un Carapace y Nino se lo impedían.  
-Tranquila, chica.- dijo Carapace.- Podemos llegar a una solución pacífica.  
-¡De eso nada!- exclamó el reflejo de Alya.- Ella merece pagar por todas las cosas o comentarios despreciables que hizo.- ilusiones comenzaron a aparecer, todas de Alya en sus momentos menos favorecedores. 

_-¡Es el colmo Marinette!... ¿Cómo puedes ser tan envidiosa?_

 _-Si Marinette va yo no voy._

 _-¡No quiero ser más tu amiga! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo he sido amiga de un desastre andante como tú!_

 _-Espera sentada porque eres tú la que está equivocada no yo._

 _-A ver si ahora te pones a presumir tus vestidos._

 _-Marinette es una celosa envidiosa._

Alya se encogió al escuchar todos los comentarios hirientes que había dicho.

-¿Y te hacías llamar su mejor amiga?- le reprochó su reflejo.- Le diste la espalda y creíste más a otra persona. Tu supuesto sentido periodístico no es más que una farsa. Hagas lo que hagas tus errores te perseguirán siempre. No mereces el perdón...  
-¡Vale! ¡Tienes razón!- exclamó Alya sollozando cortando el discurso de su doble.- Fui una hipócrita, odiosa, desalmada y mala amiga con Marinette. Me equivoqué al no creer a mi mejor amiga y fui una cabeza dura. Pero quiero arreglarlo todo.  
-Tus disculpas no valdrían de nada.  
-Tal vez, pero no podría vivir conmigo misma sino hago algo para arreglar esto. Y si Marinette ya no quiere ser mi amiga lo entenderé y viviré con las consecuencias de mis acciones pero no voy a dejarla sola, ya no, así que adelante, dime más cosas porque sea lo que sea que me digas voy a seguir ayudando a Marinette.- Rena parecía que iba a decir algo pero se calló. Carapace puso su mano sobre su hombro con una sonrisa y está también sonrió.  
-Hazlo entonces.- las dos figuras entonces desaparecieron y al pasar la sorpresa inicial, Nino abrazó a Alya.  
-Eres extraordinaria, Alya, la mejor chica que hay.- ella le abrazó con una sonrisa, sintiéndose bien consigo misma como hacía tiempo no se sentía...

La pelea era muy pareja. Chat Noir y Madeveillance no paraban de atacar y defenderse ante cualquier posible ataque. Hubo una ocasión en la que la golpeó con su bastón y arrepentido quiso ayudarla pero ella barrió sus pies y Chat casi pierde el equilibrio de no ser porque apoyó sus manos e hizo una vuelta hacia atrás.  
Hawk Moth estaba feliz de haber encontrado a una campeona al fin.  
-¡Muy bien, Madeveillance! Sigue así y tráeme el miraculous de Chat Noir y cuando llegue Ladybug ya no podrá hacer nada contra ti.- pero sin preverlo, del gran ventanal un pétalo negro cayó sobre el villano. Un espejo apareció y otro Hawk Moth apareció a su lado para su sorpresa, y este de un movimiento de su bastón le arrancó el miraculous del cuello, dejando a un Gabriel Agreste sorprendido en el suelo.  
-No... Esto no puede estar pasando.  
-Un simple error de cálculo. ¿Pensaste que no podrías ser juzgado también? Un hombre patético como tú no merece este poder.

-Tú eres yo, así que no digas nada.  
-En efecto, conozco cada uno de tus defectos. Tu egoísmo desmedido, el cómo incluso has dejado en el abandono a tu propio hijo. Definitivamente Emilie estaría decepcionada de ver en lo que te has convertido… en mí, el villano que todo Paris teme.  
-¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi esposa e hijo!- exclamó levantándose del suelo.- Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ellos.  
-Sin pensar en el verdadero daño que haces, o simplemente ignorarlo es más fácil. Ninguno de ellos merece a un despreciable e insensible marido y padre como tú, y voy a hacerles un gran favor sacándote de sus vidas.- el reflejo sacó la daga de su bastón y en ese momento de peligro, Nooroo hizo que todas las mariposas volaran cegando al reflejo por completo.  
-¡Corra, maestro!- Gabriel no pudo tomar el miraculous entre tantas mariposas. Corrió hasta la salida donde apenas salieron hacia la sala, Nooroo fue golpeado por detrás y mandado hacia la pared, resbalando con lentitud de esta casi de forma cómica de no ser por la situación.  
-Ese insecto no te salvará y no hay donde correr.- con ceño fruncido el señor Agreste tomó una de las espadas de exhibición de su sala y se puso en posición.  
-¿Quien dijo que huiría? Si es por mi familia yo doy la cara por ellos.- el reflejo sonrió de forma torcida antes de abalanzarse contra este y Gabriel igualmente atacó. 

Entre el forcejeo, la akuma sonrió al sentirse libre de cualquier influencia.  
-Oh, cielos, al parecer Hawk Moth está fuera de servicio.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Quiero decir que él no será el único en enfrentarse a sus demonios.- lo pateó para alejarlo, luego fue contra él en un fiero ataque que este esquivó. Tomó unos pétalos de su rosa y los lanzó al aire, convirtiéndose estos en espejos alrededor de él.- Mira bien, Chat. Mira lo que guarda tu corazón y veamos qué es lo que escondes.- este tenía la vista abajo pero para sorpresa de ella este mira los espejos y no apareció nada.

-Lo siento, pero ya me enfrenté a mí mismo y a mis demonios internos, no tengo nada que esconder. Ahora faltas tú.- la tomó de la mano y la jaló a ese círculo de espejos, sujetándola con fuerza.- Me alegro que Hawk Moth no esté al aire porque esto hubiese sido interesante de ver.- gruñó imponiendo su fuerza sobre de ella que al fin vio un espejo, y como otros, su reflejo apareció, una Ladybug se irguió delante de ellos dispuesta a purificar el akuma.  
-Bien hecho, chaton.- le felicitó la heroína y este sonrió.  
-Sabía que aparecerías.- la akuma se liberó y saltó abriendo el circulo y alejándose de su reflejo y el felino.  
-No... ¡No me vencerán! ¡No me importa lo que hagan!  
-Tú bien sabes que el bien siempre gana.- dijo Ladybug con yoyo en mano.- Y vamos a hacerte recordar que siempre hay una solución a todo. ¡Lucky Charm!- y para su sorpresa cayó una bola de estambre.  
-Vale... es tentador jugar con ella.- dijo Chat Noir y Ladybug miró alrededor, la bola de estambre, las cortinas, los espejos de la pasarela, por un hueco de las cortinas vio una caja de herramientas donde vio pegamento y a lado de la pasarela un ventilador y pudo captar por otro hueco al maestro Fu pero también a Tikki que era su objetivo.  
-Pues vamos a jugar un rato chaton.- le lanzó la bola pero ella tenía el otro extremo. Este sonrió y asintió.  
-Adelante.  
Fueron contra Madeveillance que fue contra ellos pero estos saltaron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a moverse alrededor, confundiéndola, lanzando la bola de estambre sobre su cabeza, entre ellos, irritándola lo suficiente para que comenzase a gruñir, y entre el juego de la mariquita y el gato, movían los espejos de lugar golpeándolos levemente los espejos con sus armas o cuerpos, esquivando los ataques de la akuma y fue que Ladybug aprovechó una distracción de Chat Noir que tomó el pegamento y fue hacia uno de los espejos donde tomó el estambre enredado sobre este y colocó pegamento. Chat Noir saltó ágilmente cerrando al fin con el estambre su camino y al fin Madeveillance se dio cuenta que estaba en una jaula improvisada entre los espejos y el estambre, quedando Ladybug con ella dentro, mirándose en los espejos.  
-¿Qué pasa, Marinette? ¿No te gusta lo que ves?  
-¡Cállate!- comenzó a atacarla y Ladybug esquivaba cuanto podía en el reducido espacio, y al bloquear un poderoso golpe la envió contra uno de los espejos estrellándolo. Madeveillance miró en el reflejo roto su reflejo deforme.  
-Sabes que esa no eres tú.- le dijo Ladybug hincada en el suelo, doliéndose por el golpe.- No eres un monstruo, sino todo lo contrario.- al decir esas palabras, en un lugar de la convención, Lila estaba ocultándose de su oscuro reflejo, escuchando voces en el lugar.

 _Es una perdedora._

 _Es tan aburrida._

 _Nadie quiere ser su amiga._

 _Es una mentirosa._

 _¿No sabe hacer otra cosa que mentir?_

Lila se cubrió los oídos para no escuchar más y se encerró en el baño, las voces pararon pero al girar gritó, la Volpina oscura estaba justo detrás de ella.  
-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Vete!  
-Oh, pero no importa cuánto corras.- una de las ilusiones apareció en su espalda asustándola más.  
-Cada vez que te mires al espejo allí estaré.- la tercera apareció y las tres la acorralaron.

-Porque esto eres.  
-/Porque esto es lo que tienes, somos un reflejo de tu corazón. Y nunca te desharás de nosotras. Jamás. ¡JAMÁS!/- hablaron y sonrieron a la vez mostrando grandes y afilados colmillos y garras haciéndola gritar de terror.

Entre tanto Madeveillance reaccionó tras las palabras de Ladybug.  
-¡Tú tienes la culpa también si no existieras…!

-Eso es imposible, porque yo soy tú, tu corazón lleno de amor y justicia, y si estoy ahora peleando contigo es porque así lo quiere tu corazón.

-¡Cállate!- fue contra ella pero para su sorpresa, Ladybug saltó y estando del otro lado, jaló dos líneas del estambre que había pegado al espejo roto que se elevó donde detrás estaba Chat Noir esperándola y que la recibió en sus brazos, viéndolo como en cámara lenta, fue casi como si bailaran, le quitó la flor y la lanzó hacia Ladybug.  
-Te lo encargo. ¡Cataclysm!- Chat usó su poder en una de las líneas principales de la cortina del escenario cerrándola y Ladybug vio al maestro con una sonrisa entregándole la rosa.  
-Les toca.- el maestro asintió, sabía que había hecho eso para proteger la identidad de Marinette.

-Bien hecho, Ladybug.

-¡Miraculous Ladybug!- lanzó el estambre al aire y todos los reflejos faltantes y daños fueron reparados. Musashi sonrió al ver que todo volvía a la normalidad y el reflejo de Ladybug fue el último en desaparecer. El maestro rompió la rosa, liberando al akuma y Tikki voló para con su poder purificarla dejándola ir.  
-Adiós pequeña mariposa.- dijo la kwami en lugar de su portadora.  
Marinette regresó a la normalidad y se dio cuenta que estaba en los brazos de Chat Noir.  
-¿Chat? ¿Q-Qué pasó?- este le sonrió aliviado.  
-Nada que debas preocuparte. Me alegra mucho que regresaras a la normalidad, mi lady.- ella abrió grande los ojos.  
-Y-Yo... ¿cómo?  
-Marinette.- la voz de maestro la paralizó y al girarse sintió el terror atenazar su corazón.  
-Maestro yo... lo siento mucho. Yo no pude... Tikki, lo lamento.- bajó la cabeza avergonzada.- No soy la Ladybug que debería.  
-Al contrario, Marinette. Todos alguna vez sucumbimos ante lo negativo, pero lo importante es salir adelante, y si tenemos a gente que está allí para apoyarnos será mejor.- le dio los aretes con una sonrisa.- Definitivamente, eres más Ladybug de lo que crees, o al revés, Ladybug es más Marinette.- ella sonrió con deseos de llorar y Tikki abrazó a su portadora. La alarma de Chat sonó interrumpiendo el momento.  
-Oh, debo ir a recolectar un miraculous.  
-Chat, espera.- le llamó Marinette.- Sobre esto...  
-Hablaremos esta noche con más calma. ¿Te parece?- ella asintió y Chat Noir le guiñó el ojo antes de irse.

Lejos de allí. Gabriel Agreste salió del estudio completamente exhausto. Nooroo voló y se dejó caer en un bolsillo interno del chaleco.  
-Maestro...  
-Por esta vez voy a dejarlo pasar.- pasó su mano hacia atrás para acomodar los mechones que se habían despeinado, adoptando de nuevo un aire regio.- Pero debo tener más cuidado con mis akumatizados y sus efectos.- Nooroo exhausto solo se hundió más en el bolsillo, deseando descansar por lo que restaba del día...

El evento se cerró al público, solo estaban los jueces, los participantes y Adrien, gracias a Natalie. Lila apareció, avanzando furiosa por la pasarela vestida con su ropa normal y con un roto vestido en mano, lanzándoselo a Marinette en la cara al llegar donde ella.  
-¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Deberían descalificarte y no volver a dejar que participaras en un concurso de moda en tu vida!  
-Suficiente.- la voz de Gabriel Agreste en la pantalla fue lo suficientemente alta y firme para callarla.- Nunca en mis años como diseñador he visto una actitud tan aberrante y vergonzosa. Usted, señorita, es quien está absolutamente descalificada de cualquier concurso a nuestro nombre.- Audrey Bourgeois golpeó el escritorio con su palma levantándose, incapaz de estar sentada como los otros.  
-Hemos hecho el ridículo por tu culpa. Lamento decirlo pero por lo ocurrido este concurso será declarado nulo por tu falta de moral y ética y… ¡Nunca he visto tal falta de respeto por la moda y por otros!- Lila comenzó a boquear y hacer su papel de víctima.  
-¡Esperen! No pueden hacer eso. Me he esforzado así como otros y Marinette ha sido la culpable de todo porque no pudo presentar este vestido, ha arruinado todo...  
-No nos vengas con eso. Marinette y la lavadora son las culpables, ¿no?- escupió Aurore con claro rencor y Jagged asintió.  
-Si algo detesto son a los tramposos y mentirosos.- Kagami tomó la palabra con semblante serio.  
-Hemos visto lo que hiciste, testimonios, pruebas y creo que no hay mejor prueba que lo que vimos de ti por el akuma.  
-¡Tú también tenías un monstruo! ¡No lo niegues!- le señaló para disgusto de muchos.  
-No lo niego, pero supe enfrentarme a mis errores. Pero el tuyo en particular era muy diferente a los demás, más oscuro y perverso.- el señor Agreste volvió a tomar la palabra.  
-Es mejor que se marche ahora. Ha manchado y desperdiciado el talento de los verdaderos artistas en este evento.- Lila notó las miradas de desprecio de todo mundo y por ello se giró a Marinette con una última amenaza.  
-Vas a pagar por esta humillación aunque sea lo último que haga.- se fue del lugar con una mueca de odio dedicado a Marinette, aún en su papel de víctima. Terminado ese desagradable espectáculo, los concursantes estaba más que molestos, pero la voz de Natalie llamó su atención.  
-A todos los concursantes se les da aviso que son invitados a la gala que se realizará para la nueva y exclusiva colección de Gabriel. Y se mantendrá sus contactos para futuro.- sus palabras tranquilizaron a los concursantes y los jueces comenzaron a salir del lugar.  
Adrien estaba esperando a Marinette tras el escenario como había dicho que haría, nervioso a lo que iba a decir.  
-¿Adrien?- se volteó y no pudo evitar desilusionarse al ver a Kagami.- ¿Podemos hablar?  
-Por supuesto.- dijo viéndola sonreír, después de todo ella le había ayudado mucho.

Marinette y Aurore se despidieron en un abrazo y la franco-china tomó aire para ir a donde tenía que ir.  
-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Tikki curiosa al notar que ya no había nadie.  
-Voy a ir a ver a Adrien. Lo he estado pensando y algo me da vuelta en sus palabras, y no sé qué es. Siento que algo esconde. Pero también quiero comprobar lo que me dice mi corazón, que Adrien en verdad me ama.  
-Marinette...  
-Tranquila, Tikki. Después de esto iremos a casa a zamparnos de dulces y arreglaré el vestido.- Tikki sonrió, al fin había llegado la hora de quitar las máscaras y no podían haber elegido mejor momento para hacerlo. Mientras, Adrien sonrió a Kagami.  
-No te disculpes, Kagami. Perdóname a mí por no ser el chico que desearías que fuera.  
-No seas ridículo. Nunca te disculpes por ser tú. Me siento tonta por haberte hecho pasar por esto.  
-Todo queda olvidado. ¿Amigos?- para su sorpresa, Kagami le abrazó.  
-Amigos.- y para finalizar, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió mirándole a los ojos, muy cerca de sus rostros, provocando un ángulo en verdad engañoso, uno que cualquiera podría malinterpretar como lo hizo Marinette al ahogar una exclamación que los hizo voltear.  
-¿Marinette?- Adrien se dio cuenta de la posición en que estaba.- No es lo que crees, Kagami y yo...- pero la chica no escuchó razones y se alejó corriendo.- ¡Marinette!- Adrien la siguió, Marinette salió en lágrimas y sus amigos la vieron confundidos, y cuando Adrien estaba dispuesto a seguirla, chocó contra Nino y Claude perdiendo gran distancia en esa carrera. 

-¡Marinette! ¡Detente!- Tikki intentaba parar a su portadora que no paraba de meter todo cuanto tuviera de Adrien en una caja con lágrimas en los ojos.- No lo hagas. Tú amas a Adrien.  
-¡Tikki, por favor!- exclamó molesta.- A Adrien yo no lo importo. Solo le importa la máscara y nada más.  
-¡Pero Marinette!- la joven no le hizo caso, subió a su azotea y con pesar, era como ese día, con el atardecer de Paris como testigo de lo que haría, dejó caer a la caja con todo el dolor el ultimo objeto que le faltaba, la pulsera de cuencas que le regaló en su cumpleaños. Esta vez el cerillo se encendió a la primera y con lágrimas en los ojos lo dejó caer.  
Chat Noir vio a la distancia una luz roja sobre la panadería. Se pensó lo peor y corrió con todas sus fuerzas solo para ver una caja arder en la azotea y a una Marinette echa ovillo en una esquina, abrazando sus rodillas con el rostro oculto entre estas. Cayó sobre el barandal y bajó para inclinarse a ella.  
-¿Princess?  
-Lo he hecho, Chat. He roto todo lazo con Adrien.  
-¿Q-Qué? ¿De qué hablas?  
-Es un ritual para destruir todo lazo hacia una persona, el mismo que hice cuando mis amigos me abandonaron, para así que no siguieran lastimándome.- la calma con la que lo explicaba lo asustó. Chat Noir pálido la tomó de los hombros para que le viera.  
-Princess, ¿por qué hiciste eso?...  
-Ya no quiero ser lastimada, Chat. Mi corazón no podría soportarlo.- ella lo miró con ojos llorosos.- ¿Tú también... me trataras diferente ahora que lo sabes?- Chat Noir la abrazó, conteniendo sus propias ganas de llorar.  
-Ya sea con o sin mascara, eres mi princesa, mi lady, y siempre estaré allí para ti, Marinette.

Marinette sintió algo atorarse en su garganta y se aferró a él llorando a lagrima viva. Chat la acompaño en sus lágrimas, sin pensar por ahora en que haría para arreglar eso ni cómo convencerla de su amor, solo dejo que su cuerpo la abrazara, buscando su calor, sintiendo sus lágrimas, y que ella también recibiera las suyas. Sus ojos se encontraron y enmarcando el rostro de Chat entre sus manos, Marinette fue quien unió sus labios, y ambos se aferraron al otro en un beso dulce y salado que los marcaría en el camino que tenían que seguir.

….

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer! Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, estamos a tres capítulos del final de esta historia y lo que se viene será una bomba, literal, el próximo capítulo les explotará en la cara. Y bueno, ya sin más qué decir aparte de que acepto imágenes de Chat Noir, Luka o Nathaniel y una bebida fría por favor… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LAA SIGUIENTE!**


	19. Pavo real

**Hola a todos! Uff, chicos, hace un calor por aquí que me hace un tanto lenta, pero no se preocupen, quienes me conocen saben que nunca dejo inconclusa una historia, ¡SERIA UN SACRILEGIO! Pero quisiera pedir por favor dde favor que no me apuren a subir capítulos, todo se subirá al tiempo estipulado entre 7 y 10 días, y esto lo digo por un guest que no dire su nombre pero no necesito que alguien me publique a cada día que suba el capítulo, es en definitiva molesto, comprendo cuando uno pide que publique pronto pero NO a cada día. Y bueno, siguiendo con el capítulo, este viene cargado de sorpresas, ¿estoy viendo un club de fans para el personaje protagónico de este capítulo? Viste de azul. Y bueno, sin más qué decir aparte de que agradezco a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan genial serie y… OMG! TANTAS COSAS EN GAMER 2.0! Y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 19.  
Pavo real. 

La noche había caído en Paris y en un pequeño apartamento estaba llevándose a cabo una pequeña disputa.  
-¿Como que no se puede revertir?- preguntó Chat Noir al maestro Fu que había ido a visitarlo cuando dejó a Marinette.  
-Ese ritual sirve para destruir lazos que pesan o lastiman. Y no se puede volver a reconstruir.  
-Pero necesito que ella vuelva a enamorarse de mí. ¡Tiene que haber una forma!- el maestro lo miró inmutable.  
-Cuando algo se destruye no puede volver a ser, es una regla universal.- Chat se despeinó desesperado y fue a la ventana dispuesto a irse.

-Lamento molestarlo, esto fue inútil…

-Espera, joven gato.- Chat volteó a verle a punto de salir.- Quizás no puedas reconstruir eso que tenían, pero que eso no te detenga en crear algo más maravilloso aun con un pequeño retazo.- Chat lo observó curioso, no sabiendo a qué se refería, pero se fue reflexionando en esas palabras toda la noche.

Marinette despertó sintiéndose extraña, era una sensación que no podía explicar y que no había sentido antes, era como tener una bola de cañón en el pecho.  
-Qué bueno que despiertas.  
-¿Tikki? ¿Qué paso?  
-Mmm, bueno, ayer hiciste el ritual con Adrien.  
-Ah... eso explica la extraña sensación que tengo.- dijo tocando su pecho.  
-¿Te sientes mal?  
-No, estoy bien, solo me siento... rara y no recuerdo mucho de ayer.  
-Pues... vino Chat Noir y ustedes... ammm… Muak.- dijo juntando sus manitas.  
-Chat y yo... ¡¿QUÉ?!- eso fue un gran shock para Marinette que se llevó las manos a la cabeza.- ¡Oh no, no, no, no, no! ¿Cómo pude besarme con él?  
-Pues sí. Ustedes dos se besaron por laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo rato.- Marinette desarrolló un tic en el ojo por el alargamiento de la vocal y volvió a gritar poniéndose boca abajo con su almohada sobre su cabeza, deseando esconderse del mundo.  
-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? ¿Cómo lo veré?  
-No tiene nada de malo. Porque te gusta, ¿no es verdad?- Marinette se quitó la almohada y quiso refutar pero no pudo.  
-Y-Yo... tal vez. Pero, oh, Tikki. No puede ser que saque a uno de mi corazón y sienta algo por el otro enseguida.  
-Creo que esos sentimientos ya estaban allí, sino no le hubieses besado.  
-Mmmm, creo que... una parte mía siempre estuvo interesada en Chat Noir, pero por Adrien...  
-Eso quiere decir que has estado enamorada de Chat Noir desde hace tiempo pero los sentimientos que sentías por Adrien no te dejaban verlo.  
-¡No me lo creo! Pero ahora sabe que soy Ladybug y quizás él...  
-Dale crédito, Marinette.- le interrumpió Tikki.- Chat Noir siempre ha estado contigo y no le pareces indiferente como civil, deberías darle una oportunidad.- Marinette lo pensó y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.  
-Creo que...  
-¡Marinette! ¡El desayuno!- gritó su madre desde abajo.  
-Oh, discutiremos esto después. A desayunar.- Tikki estaba sorprendida por lo ocurrido, Chat Noir se había hecho camino en su corazón, pero solo esperaba que llegado el momento, Marinette entendiese lo que es amar de verdad. Sin embargo, Tikki ignoraba lo que pasaba en el interior de su portadora y que el ritual tuvo que ver...

Adrien no paraba de dar vueltas en la entrada de la escuela, nunca se había sentido tan nervioso.  
-¿No puedes estarte quieto? Me estas mareando...- se quejó a lo bajo Plagg.  
-Lo siento, es solo que estoy tan nervioso, no quiero decir nada tonto de nuevo o que malinterprete algo que haga o... ¡Marinette!- al verla cruzar la calle ella no le había visto al estar sumida en sus pensamientos pero de repente tropezó y Adrien la atrapó en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo.- ¿Estas bien?- cuando sus ojos se encontraron, una conocida sensación en su pecho la invadió y casi se aleja de él de un salto.  
-S-Si, estoy bien. Gracias, Adrien.- le habló con una naturalidad que a Adrien le pareció extraña.  
-Me alegro que no te pasara nada.  
-Sí, ya ves. A veces Ladybug es algo torpe.- dijo en tono de broma.  
-Eso te hace adorable.- otra vez allí estaba, Marinette llevó su mano a su pecho, tenía que alejarse de él.  
-Ya... debo ir a mi salón.  
-Marinette, espera por favor.- inhaló lo más que pudo antes de expulsar todo el aire.- Lo que pasó ayer no fue lo que creíste. No pasó nada entre Kagami y yo, solo nos abrazamos y nada más. Te juro que no pasó de eso.  
-Está bien, Adrien. No pasa nada.  
-¿E-En serio?  
-Claro, después de todo lo que pase entre tú y Kagami ya es cosa suya. Tu y yo solo somos amigos.- si el karma existía allí estaba la prueba.  
-P-Pero, Marinette yo...  
-¡Tres pasos para atrás Agreste!- gritó Claude que se interpuso entre ellos y Ondine y Juliet se pusieron a lado de Marinette.  
-Chicos, por favor...- Adrien quiso dialogar pero Marinette fue quien intervino.  
-Oigan, tranquilos, Adrien y yo estamos bien, no pasó nada.  
-¿Y las lágrimas de ayer?- preguntó Ondine seguida de Juliet.  
-¿Y que no pudimos contactarte en toda la tarde?- Claude también preguntó.  
-¿En serio estas bien?  
-Sí, así que por favor vamos al salón y no hagan nada a Adrien, él y yo somos amigos. Nos vemos, Adrien.- Marinette se adelantó y sus amigos le siguieron, aunque Claude y Ondine le hicieron esa seña de dos dedos que había visto en películas de "Te estaremos vigilando".  
-No puede ser... Marinette de verdad se ha olvidado que me quiere...- pero Plagg no estaba seguro, había escuchado claramente el corazón de esa chica latir como loco. Algo estaba pasando con la portadora de Tikki...

Marinette suspiró y se giró para ver a sus amigos.  
-Chicos, voy al baño.  
-Vale, no tardes.- le exhortó Ondine, Marinette fue al baño y apenas se encerró en un cubículo gritó entre sus manos asustando a un par de chicas que se estaban lavando las manos y salieron casi corriendo dejándola sola.

-¡No me puede pasar esto!  
-¿Que ocurre, Marinette?- preguntó preocupada Tikki.  
-Tikki, he sentido mi corazón saltar como loco por Adrien.  
-¿Qué? Pero eso no es posible. Una vez que haces el ritual ya no deberías tener profundos sentimientos relacionados con él.  
-¡Lo sé! Pero cuando me explicó lo de Kagami me sentí tan feliz, pero otra parte de mi me obligó a contestar de esa forma aparentando normalidad. ¿Qué salió mal?- preguntó mortificada y Tikki permaneció pensativa, tenía una teoría pero no podía decirla sin arriesgar la identidad de Adrien.  
-Ammm, ¿y si se te olvido quemar algo?  
-¡Eso es! Eso debe ser. Se me olvidó quemar algo. Debo encontrarlo y quemarlo apenas llegando.  
-¿Pero de verdad quieres deshacerte de esos sentimientos?- la vio dudar.  
-Yo...  
-¿En qué piensas?

-Pienso que Chat Noir no se merece esto, ni tampoco Adrien…- la tristeza de sus palabras dolió a Tikki.

-Piensas sobre el beso con Chat Noir...- Marinette sintió un hueco en el estómago y cosquillas en sus labios, esta se encogió en sí misma.  
-¡¿Por qué soy un desastre con mi corazón?!- exclamó molesta consigo misma aunque era en parte culpa del gato. Tikki pareció pensativa, al aparecer el ritual había terminado con algo que no estaba previsto.

Entre tanto, en el salón de Adrien, Alix, Mylene, Rose y Juleka estaban que no entendían que pasaba. Alix se quejó tomándose de la cabeza.  
-¡Argh! Ya no entiendo nada. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió ayer?- Mylene contestó.  
-Lila me envió un mensaje anoche diciendo que todo fue un truco para hacerla quedar mal pero... Si soy sincera ya no sé qué pensar.  
-Es cierto.- afirmó Rose.- Todo fue tan raro, y nunca había visto a Adrien tan molesto con nadie.- Juleka asintió.  
-Alya ya no se junta con nosotras tampoco.- Alix gruñó.  
-Esto me huele mal. ¿Y si es cierto? ¿Si Lila ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo y caímos como bobas con sus mentiras?  
-¿Por qué mentiría? No la conocíamos de nada antes de que llegara.- preguntó Mylene pero Rose soltó una exclamación ahogada.  
-Y si es verdad que mintió... ¡entonces hemos sido horribles con Marinette!- todas se miraron entre sí, cayendo en cuenta de su mal comportamiento y Juleka dijo lo que todas pensaban.  
-Damos asco.- de repente Kim entró a la carrera en el salón con celular en mano.  
-Oigan, tienen que ver esto.

Marinette llegó suspirando a su salón deseando que aquel fuera un día tranquilo para pensar, pero el destino tenía otros planes para ese día.  
-¡Marinette! ¡Tenemos que hablar!- casi todos sus compañeros estaban sobre de ella con teléfonos en mano reclamando cosas incomprensibles.  
-¿Cómo pudiste?  
-Pensé que éramos amigas.  
-¿En serio piensas eso de mí?  
-¿Q-Qué les ocurre?- preguntó confundida y Juliet intervino quedando entre sus compañeros y Marinette.  
-Al parecer a Mireille le llegó un anónimo de una cuenta tuya donde hablas mal de toda la clase.- le mostró su celular.  
-¡¿Cómo?!- tomó el teléfono de Juliet y miró atenta las publicaciones.- Pero yo no he hecho esto.  
-¿Y cómo explicas algunos comentarios personales?- reclamó Aurore.  
-Te burlas de mis cepillos de frenos.- se quejó lastimosamente Guillaume.  
-Pensé que te gustaban mis hadas...- musitó cabizbaja Mireille y Claude intervino.  
-Chicos, calma. Nos estamos precipitando, necesitamos calmarnos.  
-Pues mira lo que ponen de ti y tu relación.- le dijo un compañero que le pasó su celular y a Claude casi le da un ataque.  
-¡¿Arrepentida de habernos juntados?! ¡¿La pareja más ridícula del instituto?!- un silbido agudo y musical llamó la atención de todos y Juliet suspiró.  
-Por favor, esta cuenta es completamente falsa.  
-¿Cómo estas tan segura?- preguntó Mireille.  
-Aunque al principio creí por un momento que podría ser de Marinette, la caligrafía, la forma de expresarse o hasta los emoticones que usualmente usa de modo exagerado y que concuerdan con su estilo, mucha de esa información la sabemos todos de cada uno del grupo con solo observarnos mutuamente y además de que conocemos a Marinette y ella no haría nada así...- suspiró profundo.- Además hay un fallo garrafal que hizo la persona que publicó esto.  
-¿Que fue?- preguntó Marc y Juliet bajó los hombros.  
-Esta persona publicó algo sobre mí, de mis padres, que ellos nunca estaban conmigo y que parezco una huérfana, es cierto que mi abuela siempre viene a las juntas y nadie más los ha visto. Lo que nadie sabe excepto Marinette... es que de verdad soy huérfana desde hace años.- todos ahogaron una exclamación y Marinette vio a Juliet con pena sabiendo que no le gustaba hablar de ello.  
-Juliet...  
-Tampoco es un secreto a guardar.- le sonrió con un deje de tristeza y volvió a ver a sus amigos.- Así que... si alguien se atreve a dudar de Marinette no son mejores que quien hizo esta aberración.- todos se miraron y comenzaron a disculparse.  
-Lo sentimos, se nos calentó la cabeza con esto, pero es verdad que es imposible que tú lo hicieras.- dijo Ondine arrepentida.

-No sé en qué pensaba.- dijo Aurore y Mireille asintió.

-Lo sentimos, Marinette, es solo que alguien se burle de nuestras cosas o aficiones es algo imperdonable.- detrás Marc exclamó.  
-¡Yo no dude ni un momento!- Marinette se rió y les sonrió.  
-No se preocupen. Solo estoy más molesta por quien haya puesto esas cosas de ustedes que de que intentara manchar mi imagen.  
-Yo creo darme una idea de quien pudo ser.- Aurore con los brazos cruzados.- Alguien que está más ardida que el sol.  
-Pues espero que tenga cara para decirnos esto de frente y no con una cuenta fraudulenta, porque ya verá...- gruñó Claude rodeando a su novia con su brazo haciéndola sentir mejor y sus compañeros se alzaron igual de molestos. Marinette llamó su atención alzando sus manos.  
-¡Chicos, calma! Tranquilos, vamos a arreglar esto de la forma más pacifica posible. Nadie debe meterse en problemas por esto.  
-Ah... Marinette, creo que debes ver esto.- Guillaume le mostró la cuenta en su celular y los ojos azules de Marinette se abrieron al ver que no solo había publicaciones de su grupo, sino de su grupo anterior.  
-Ay, no... ¡Van a hacerme papilla!

Adrien suspiró al caminar hacia el salón, pensativo por lo que debía hacer ahora.  
-Ya quita esa cara, todo se solucionará.- se quejó Plagg.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Pasará. Confía un poco más en el destino, chico.  
-¡Adrien!- Nino llegó a él a trompicones con teléfono en mano.- Tienes que ver esto, viejo.- al ver la cuenta falsa los sentidos de Adrien despertaron y casi un sentimiento de molestia se instaló en la boca de su estómago.  
-¿Qué es esto?  
-Se ha vuelto viral desde la mañana. Quien sabe de dónde ha salido.- vio a sus compañeros que estaban allí mirar sus celulares y eso le molestó, no quería que Marinette tuviese de nuevo problemas, los comentarios hirientes, las agresiones; así que cuando divisó de reojo a la que era seguro la causante de eso, dejó a Nino y se dirigió hacia Lila que se sorprendió al verle.

-¿Adrien?  
-Tenemos que hablar.- sin ninguna ceremonia la tomó del brazo y la llevó a un lugar donde pudieran hablar...

Alya llegó casi corriendo a la escuela, un tanto molesta con el teléfono que tenía por castigo.  
-Este cacharro, no se programa bien para la alarma, casi pierdo el autobús. Ya deseo tener mi teléfono a tiempo completo...  
-/¡Alya!/- las voces de las chicas llamaron su atención.  
-Hey, chicas, ¿qué ocurre?  
-Tienes que ver esto.- Rose le dio su teléfono y Alya abrió grande los ojos al ver todas las publicaciones groseras y ofensivas que había.  
-¿Te lo puedes creer que Marinette escribiera eso?- preguntó Alix.  
-¡Yo...!- cerró la boca lista para despotricar pero cerró la boca y respiró profundo para reflexionar.- No, no me lo creo. Esto no puede ser cosa de Marinette, no parece de ella.- las chicas se miraron entre si antes de mirarla nuevamente.  
-Nosotras tampoco.- respondió Mylene pero Alix se puso al frente con los brazos cruzados.  
-Tienes mucho que explicarnos, Cesaire, pero primero lo primero.  
-Por supuesto.- en menos de lo esperado, Alya llegó al salón, ignorando de momento a Nino y yendo hacia Max.- ¡Max! ¿Llevas a Markov contigo?  
-Siempre lo traigo, gusta quedarse en el casillero a veces. ¿Por qué?  
-Porque necesito de su ayuda en algo muy importante.- en ese momento, en casa de los Cesaire, Nora iba a salir cuando su teléfono sonó y ve el nombre de Alya.  
-Hey, hermanita. ¿Qué ocurre?  
 _ **-Nora, necesito que me traigas mi celular y mi laptop.**_  
-Olvídalo, la última vez te hice el favor y te dije que era por única ocasión pero no voy a llevarte nada.- Alya respondió con determinación.  
 _ **-Si lo haces te lavaré tu apestosa ropa deportiva por un mes, ¡UN MES! ¿Entiendes?**_ \- Nora parpadeó sorprendida pero se rió y casi hubiese aplaudido a su hermana de haber podido.  
-Vale, dalo por hecho. Debes estar desesperada para querer lavar mi ropa. Tendrás tus cosas antes de que inicies clases.- colgó y Alya miró a sus compañeros.

-Lo que les voy a decir, es la verdad, y pido de favor que confíen en mí como no confiamos en Marinette en su momento…

Adrien soltó a Lila dentro de la cafetería, nadie estaba allí a esa hora así que estaba bien. Lila lo miró con reproche.  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me has traído así a la fuerza?  
-Sé lo que hiciste, Lila.  
-No sé de qué hablas.- Adrien se cruzó de brazos, ya no iba a soportar más tonterías de Lila.  
-Acerca de la cuenta donde supuestamente Marinette habla mal de todos. Sé que has sido tu quien lo ha hecho.- sin notarlo, Lila llevó su mano hacia su celular y le sonrió descarada.  
-No sé de qué hablas, ya sería cosa de Marinette si es una doble cara.  
-No, Lila. No es cosa de Marinette y esto se acabó. Voy a decirle al resto de la clase el tipo de persona que eres. Te di muchas oportunidades pero no voy a seguir consintiendo tus artimañas.- se dio la vuelta pero Lila le detuvo, con voz calmada.  
-Si haces eso bien podría hacer más difícil las cosas para Marinette. ¡Señor, director! Marinette me ha atacado en el baño, me ha hecho daño. ¡Mire como me ha dejado!- se quejó lastimosamente y Adrien se giró a verla, ella rió entre dientes al tener su completa atención.- No es la primera vez que tengo que hacerme algo a mí misma para que me crean. Y esta vez bien podrían expulsarla.- la ira se reflejó en los siempre perfectos rasgos de Adrien.  
-Atrévete siquiera y no me contendré, nunca he necesitado de las influencias de mi familia pero no sabes de lo que soy capaz si alguien lastima a mis seres queridos. Y serás tú quien deba replantearse ir a otra escuela.  
-¿Me estas amenazando?- preguntó asustada por la amenaza.  
-No es una amenaza, es una promesa.- y sin decir más, Adrien se fue y luego Lila sonrió.  
-Oh, Adrien, a veces eres tan ingenuo.- en su celular reprodujo la última escena, sabiendo a quien debía de mostrársela.

Natalie se encontraba en su usual trabajo en su escritorio, tecleando sin parar el último contrato que su jefe le había pedido hacer cuando el teléfono sonó, reconoció el número ya que lo había guardado en la memoria, ahora se preguntaba porque no lo borró desde hacía tiempo. Contestó la video llamada con su usual expresión neutra.  
-Residencia Agreste. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?  
-Deseo hablar con el señor Agreste.- el tono pedante de esa chiquilla la irritó de sobremanera.  
-En estos momentos el señor Agreste se encuentra ocupado y no está dispuesto a atenderla.  
-Oh, ¿en serio? Pues creo que le podría interesar esto.- Lila mandó el video.

 _ **-Atrévete siquiera y no me contendré, nunca he necesitado de las influencias de mi familia pero no sabes de lo que soy capaz si alguien lastima a mis seres queridos. Y serás tú quien deba replantearse ir a otra escuela.**_

Natalie abrió los ojos, si bien en el concurso Adrien se mostró duro, nunca en sus años había escuchado ese tono en su voz, casi fue tan duro como padre, para ella era el chico más dulce de todos.

-Dígale que deseo hablar con su jefe al final del día y si no lo hace este video irá a todo internet.  
-¿Qué es lo que quiere, señorita Rossi?- preguntó con su usual mascara estoica, pero por dentro estaba ardiendo.  
-Así me gusta.- sonrió de forma que le recordó a una serpiente.- Tengo algunas condiciones. La principal es que quiero que Adrien sea mi novio.  
-No creo que el joven Adrien esté dispuesto a...  
-Lo hará si se lo pide su padre. Y déjeme terminar.- Natalie se mordió la lengua.- También quiero que quite todo apoyo y cierre las puertas al mundo de la moda a Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Y que hable con el alcalde sobre que Ladybug no es necesaria para Paris y ella es el auténtico peligro en la ciudad.  
-Lo que usted pide es demasiado.  
-No lo es si se lo propone. Cuando me contacte hablaremos. Más le vale darle mi mensaje o el supuesto "Ángel" de Paris será visto como un demonio que amenaza jovencitas.- cortó la llamada y Natalie dejó la tableta con movimiento brusco su escritorio. Era obvio que esa chiquilla había acabado con la paciencia de Adrien para hacerlo actuar así, la verdad le sorprendía que durara tanto, y por si fuera poco lo quería a él como premio y destruir el futuro de esa jovencita. También destruir a Ladybug, pero su petición era impensable, sería como echarse a la ciudad entera como enemiga y en dado caso si Ladybug desaparecía también lo haría su miraculous, pero eso no parecía importarle ya que su nombre no sería el que terminaría en mira de todo mundo. Apretó sus puños con rabia de solo pensar en el infame chantaje.

-Natalie, ¿sucede algo?- preguntó el señor Agreste que se dirigía a su oficina.

-No señor, no sucede nada.- respondió con el mismo tono calmado de siempre.

-Estaré ocupado haciendo algunos bocetos, pido que no me molesten.

-Entendido.- su jefe se fue y la puerta de su estudio se cerró. Sin esperar un minuto más, abrió el cajón de su escritorio donde tomó el miraculous del pavo real, no lo había devuelto y se alegró de no haberlo hecho, era hora de que alguien le diese una lección a esa chiquilla...

Lila sonrió ampliamente, las cosas mejorarían dentro de poco para ella. Si bien había sido un inconveniente imprevisto la intervención de Adrien en el concurso, podría arreglarlo y así nadie dudaría de ella, podría bien ponerse en el papel de víctima sobre cómo Marinette había manipulado Adrien por su buen corazón y voila. Sonrió a la foto de Adrien y ella en esa supuesta sesión de estudio.  
-Quieras o no serás mío, Adrien. Y Marinette terminará como la fracasada sin talento que es.- al llegar al salón, borró su sonrisa y puso su mejor cara de pena para convencer a sus amigas de que seguía mal por "las artimañas" de Marinette, pero le esperaba otra cosa.  
-Hola Lila.- Alya le saludó con falsa cordialidad.- Justo te estábamos esperando.- la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas con fuerza y Chloe estaba allí con una mueca que de desagrado.  
-¿Que pasa aquí?- Alya dio un paso hacia ella.  
-Dinos, Lila, cuando Marinette te empujó, ¿lo hizo o solo te caíste?  
-¿A qué viene eso? Me empujó y me lastimé, recuerda que algunos lo vieron.- de inmediato Alix respondió.  
-No, recuerdo bien que te escuchamos caer, no vimos que te empujara.- Lila se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y vio con reproche a Alya y luego a Alix.  
-Eso ya pasó hace mucho, supongo que lo han olvidado.  
-¿Y sobre los rumores que Marinette hablaba mal de nosotros?- siguió Alya el interrogatorio.  
-Eso es verdad, no lo pueden negar.  
-Pues es extraño.- dijo el usualmente callado Nathaniel.- Porque Marc dice que ella no habla de nosotros ni siquiera entre sus amigos y no he escuchado ningún rumor sobre alguno de nuestra clase.  
-Normal, siempre estas dibujando, por eso no prestas atención a algunas cosas.- ahora Max tomó la palabra.

-También hay varios factores extraños en tu contra. Markov ha revisado tus videos y ha notado que algunos de tus paisajes o supuestos viajes son completamente falsos, ha puesto un filtro en los fondos y ha demostrado que estas son impresiones.- Rose se levantó de su lugar.

-También he enviado un mensaje al príncipe Ali.- alzó su celular.- Me dice que no te conoce de nada.- Lila respiró profundo antes de responder.

-Tu robot se ha equivocado Max y Rose, el príncipe Ali SIEMPRE está ocupado, seguro que no se acuerda de mí o está confundido ahora.

-¿Y lo del concurso?- preguntó Juleka y Lila miró a todos y suavizó su expresión.

-Miren chicos, les estoy diciendo la verdad, sé lo que parece pero a todos los he considerado un gran apoyo desde que estoy aquí y no quiero que por culpa de Marinette duden de mí. Les juro que todo tiene explicación.  
-Como tu supuesta amistad con Ladybug.- Chloe gruñó y Alya se cruzó de brazos.  
-¿Y tú supuesto miraculous?  
-¡Esto no es justo!- exclamó Lila entre molesta y dolida.- Alya, sé que estas molesta por la entrevista que Ladybug te negó pero no tienes que pagarla conmigo y Chloe, ya había dicho que Ladybug me quitó mi miraculous, no te desquites también porque ya no eres una súper heroína.  
-Excepto que hay un error en esa aseveración tuya.- dijo Alya y Chloe sonrió con malicia.  
-A ver tú, si alguna vez has tenido un miraculous, debes saber lo que es un kwami, ¿no?- por primera vez ella Lila sintió la sangre escapar de su rostro. La campana sonó pero nadie se movía de sus lugares y Adrien se cruzó de brazos como señal de que no iba a intervenir.  
-P-Por supuesto es... es algo secreto que no deberías decir si has tenido un miraculous.  
-Por favor, estamos en confianza y varios de aquí ya saben que es.- Lila comenzó a sentir el sudor frio en su espalda y vio a sus compañeros con una sonrisa conciliadora.  
-Vamos, chicos, no irán a creer que he hecho algo malo.- miró a la persona más cercana para pedir apoyo.- Kim, somos amigos, me conoces.  
-Yo solo sé que como todos he cometido errores de creer algo sin pruebas y no creer a alguien que conozco desde la primaria.- sus palabras fueron como un golpe, junto con las miradas de varios. Iván también se levantó.  
-También quiero decir algo, y es sobre el día de la obra...  
-¿Que ocurre aquí?- la señorita Bustier había llegado y Lila los miró con expresión dolida y molesta.  
-No puedo creer que duden de mí, pensé que éramos amigos.- se fue del salón dejando cierta desazón en algunos y la maestra confundida que miró con molestia a sus alumnos.  
-Explíquenme que pasa aquí…

Lila estaba molesta, no, estaba furiosa con cada uno de ellos por siquiera dudar de su palabra, por mirarla con desdén como si ellos fueran mejores que ella.  
-¿Cómo pueden dudar de mí? Esos miserables que bien les he dado mi compañía. Y todo por culpa de Marinette.- sus manos apretaron el barandal de acero de la escalera.- Si ella no estuviera todos estarían a mis pies, Adrien seria por completo mío por las buenas y nadie se opondría a mi.- sacó de su bolsillo aquel collar del zorro con el que había intentado engañar a Adrien tiempo atrás.- ¡Argh! Es igual de odiosa que Ladybug.- no vio la pluma voló hacia el collar y Mayura le habló desde la distancia.  
-Buenos días, señorita Rossi.  
-E-Eres tú otra vez.- habló sorprendida.- Pero ¿cómo? Pensé que Hawk Moth...  
-Hawk Moth y yo estamos en ligas completamente diferentes. Yo veo en usted a alguien muy prometedor, aunque claro, eso sería cosa suya si no desea lo que puedo ofrecer...  
-¡Lo quiero!- respondió sin dudar.- Quiero un monstruo que ataque a Marinette y a los estúpidos que dudaron de mí, quiero que Adrien se arrepienta de haberme hecho quedar mal y quiero que Ladybug sufra por lo que me hizo.  
-Cielos, que injusto puede ser el mundo, pero su venganza será hecha y todos caerán por boca suya.  
-Que así sea.- el miasma apareció y comenzó a surgir un ser rabioso, enorme y con grandes garras en las patas de su semi escamosa piel con partes peludas anaranjadas y unos aterradores ojos de un verde apagado como los de Lila, mostrando la furia que habitaba en este...

Marinette estaba tomando notas en clases, no había parado de recibir notas de disculpas por la forma en que dudaron de ella, recordaba como tantas veces Adrien la defendía en su salón pero sus amigos, es decir, sus antiguos amigos, hacían oídos sordos de ello y la hacían sentir mal. Se llevó una mano en el pecho al pensar en Adrien. Algo estaba mal. Su corazón latía desbocado ante su pensamiento en él pero también latía como loco al pensar en Chat Noir y ese beso. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza emitiendo un leve quejido.  
-¿Sucede algo, señorita Dupain-Cheng? ¿Le aburre mi clase?- preguntó molesta la señorita Mendeleiev y Marinette se maldijo al quejarse tan fuerte.  
-L-Lo siento es que... me duele un poco la cabeza. ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería?- normalmente no la dejaría pero como la chica se había aplicado mucho desde que estaba en su clase, asintió.  
-Está bien, pero no tardes demasiado. Ya alguien le pasará lo que se perdió de apuntes.  
-Gracias.- aliviada fue a la puerta pero apenas y abrió un poco fue lanzada hacia atrás cayendo al suelo cuando algo golpeó la puerta de forma brutal. Era una especie de animal, un zorro si veía la forma de su cara y el poco pelaje que tenía, pero este parecía más un reptil, sus patas delanteras parecían manos y sus ojos y colmillos mostraban la amenaza latente que era. La maestra le ayudó a levantarse y la puso detrás suya.  
-¡Atrás! ¡No dejaré que lastimes a mis estudiantes!- antepuso una regla y todos gritaron asustados cuando esa cosa mordió la regla como si fuese un caramelo y otros dos aparecieron detrás de este.

Marinette y la maestra Lograron esquivar el que se lanzó sobre ellas y los otros dos fueron contra sus compañeros obligando a todos salir del salón, no sin antes que Claude salvara a Marc con su mochila, cuando una de esas cosas lo tiró al suelo, dejando que esa cosa la hiciera trizas mientras él y Juliet sacaban a su amigo. Marinette logró separarse de todos entre la confusión y esconderse en el baño cerrando la puerta, por suerte no había nadie.  
-Tikki, tenemos que ayudar a todo mundo. Tikki, Transfórmame.

Ladybug llegó a la escena y lo que vio la dejó pasmada, había decenas de esos pequeños monstruos que aterrorizaban a todo mundo, vio a Nathaniel, Alix y Chloe acorralados por una de esas cosas y Chloe chilló abrazándose al artista.  
-¡No quiero ser devorada por algo tan feo!- el yoyo de Ladybug atrapó a la criatura la lanzó hacia otra que amenazaba a otro grupo de estudiantes.  
-¡Corran y pónganse a resguardo!- les ordenó y se fue a ayudar a otros. Chloe al darse cuenta a quien abrazaba lo soltó, para alivio del artista que había sentido que por poco le rompía los huesos.  
Ladybug lanzó su yoyo, una y otra vez, salvando a cuantos podía pero parecía que a cada esquina que miraba aparecía otro más y eso comenzó a frustrarla. Las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron y una docena de estudiantes salieron corriendo del lugar, al asomarse vio a esos seres destrozar cada libro o mueble a su paso y hasta mover las escaleras de los libreros montados sobre estas como si estuviesen divirtiéndose, era una visión un tanto alocada.  
-Esto parece una película de terror. ¡Ah!- uno iba a atacarla por un costado pero una patada de Chat Noir la salvó.  
-Menuda fiesta hay aquí. Ojala que cuando les mojemos no se multipliquen.- por un segundo Ladybug se sonrojó por completo embelesada por su sonrisa pero al ver a otra de esas cosas intentar atacarlo por la espalda, ella lo hizo a un lado provocando que el monstruo se diera contra la pared.  
-Necesitamos encontrar al akuma o pluma que está haciendo esto.- se pusieron espalda contra espalda para defenderse de cualquier criatura que los miraban rabiosos gruñendo.  
-¿Y cómo sabremos cuál de estas es la que tiene el akuma?- preguntó Chat Noir sin saber a cuál darle.  
-Tiene que ser como con las Sapotis, solo tenemos que juntarlos y...- una enorme bestia de más de cinco metros aterrizó en medio del patio, irguiéndose lentamente rugió a los héroes y todos los demás monstruos se fueron a causar destrozos a otros lados.- Olvídalo. Ese debe de ser.  
-A por él, entonces.- los dos fueron contra la bestia que se giró rápidamente y los golpeó con su cola, pero ambos sujetando el brazo del otro, se dieron la vuelta y al momento en que tocaron el barandal del segundo piso, tomaron impulso y de nuevo fueron contra el monstruo que esta vez retrocedió ante el duro golpe.  
-Vamos a tener que ponerle un bozal.- dijo Ladybug con una sonrisa que llenó de confianza al felino pero una serie de gritos llamó su atención. La escuela no era el único sitio en problemas. Afuera, la ciudad era un completo caos. Y antes de siquiera asimilar lo ocurrido, aquel zorro reptil gigante dejó un enorme agujero al salir del recinto. Afuera pudieron ver pequeños, y hasta un poco más grandes zorros aterrorizando la ciudad.  
-¿De dónde salen tantos?- preguntó Chat Noir sorprendido.  
-No tengo ni idea pero no podremos solos con esto.  
-Tienes razón, vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda, mi lady.- los dos se fueron a por la ayuda sin notar a Mayura que con una sonrisa comenzó a seguirles pero uno de sus monstruos le mordió la falda haciéndola caer de sentón sobre la azotea y gruñó deshaciéndose de este con un golpe de su abanico.  
-Definitivamente estos seres son igual de caóticos que las mentiras de esa chiquilla. Pero que disfrute por ahora, no le durará el gusto...

Cuando llegaron a la casa del maestro, se sorprendieron de ver a una de esas monstruosidades salir despedida por la puerta y huir despavorida de allí.  
-¡Maestro! ¿Está bien?- preguntó Ladybug preocupada al asomarse y ver el desastre que había, pero el anciano solo movió la mano quitándole importancia.  
-Solo fue la sorpresa, no se preocupen.

-Vaya… le redecoraron el lugar- el lugar estaba literalmente patas arriba, y Chat Noir estaba impresionado de ver que un hombre tan viejo y pequeño había reducido a una de esas cosas hasta hacerla correr.

-Maestro, hemos venido por ayuda.- el maestro Fu les sonrió.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, esta vez necesitarán mucha ayuda.  
-Como no tiene idea.- el maestro asintió y fue que en poco tiempo, los héroes salieron con los miraculous necesarios.

Sobre la azotea de la escuela encontraron a Claude y Juliet, cuán grande fue su sorpresa al verse mutuamente con una caja en sus manos pero aún más cuando la pareja los tomó sin vacilar y con una amplia sonrisa siendo Claude que besó la mejilla de su novia haciéndola sonrojar y transformarse sin problema alguno. Ladybug localizó después a Nino, este no dudó con una mirada de apoyo de parte de Alya que le besó apenas se hubo transformado y ganándose una sonrisa de parte de Ladybug que pudo ver en Alya algo distinto. Los héroes se columpiaron y saltaron hacia un edificio donde vieron en el Barrio Latino a la enorme bestia rugir sobre una de las edificaciones mientras los demás pequeños y no tan pequeños zorros reptiles hacían destrozos o aterrorizaban a la ciudad.

-Adoro esta parte de la ciudad.- inhaló profundo el héroe felino.- Amo la comida mexicana.- Ladybug rodó los ojos.  
-Esto me recuerda a una peli.- dijo Carapace rascándose tras la cabeza al ver a los zorros gruñir y moverse de forma caótica. Ladybug fijó su vista en el más grande.  
-Encárguense de los civiles y pongan a salvo a cuantos puedan. Nosotros vamos por ese.  
-Con gusto se los cedemos.- soltó Vulpine al ver desde esa distancia los colmillos de esa bestia y Chat rió entre dientes.  
-¿El zorro tiene la cola entre las patas?- preguntó en burla y Vulpine le miró con reproche pero luego sonriendo ampliamente y con cierta malicia.  
-Ya te quiero ver con esa cosa tras de ti gatito, tiene colmillos más grandes que los tuyos.

-Y los tuyos, zorro.- ambos se pusieron frente a frente.

-¿Quieres apostar?  
-Señores, tenemos cosas por hacer.- les recordó Bumblebee que rodó los ojos ante el desafío que estos dos se daban. Ladybug sonrió.  
-Adelante chicos.  
Todos asintieron y así todos fueron a salvar a cuanto civil estaba en peligro. El escudo de Carapace golpeó a un montón de monstruitos que perseguían a una pareja y al regresar su escudo como un boomerang se llevó a otro grupo; el yoyo de Bumblebee le dio una ventaja sobre algunos confundiéndolos y haciéndolos chocar entre sí, pero cuando uno más grande intentó lanzarse sobre de ella, Vulpine lo tomó de la cola y lo lanzó hacia otro montón ganándose un beso en el aire de parte de su novia y que le salvara la espalda golpeando de una patada a otro igual de grande que iba a atacar a su novio por detrás y después el escudo de la tortuga les salvó de un ataque sorpresa, juntandose los tres a espaldas y separándose para seguir con el ataque. Ladybug y Chat Noir llegaron con el zorro reptil gigante, curiosamente se veía más grande que la última vez que pelearon.  
-Alguien le ha dado sus vitaminas.- Chat quiso bromear pero su voz no tenía esa burla felina.  
-Debemos encontrar el objeto akumatizado para desaparecerlo.- la bestia rugió y sus patas se clavaron en el edificio donde estaba encima y de un zarpazo intentó golpearlos pero lo esquivaron con maestría una y otra vez.

Chat Noir aprovechó para saltar sobre su cabeza y golpearlo pero su cabeza escamosa era de verdad dura y hasta tembló por el golpe, para evitar una mordida se deslizó sobre su hocico, corriendo sobre su cabeza hasta su lomo, estirando su mano y sujetándose del poco pelo que tenía en un costado para caer; Ladybug se movió a orillas de la estructura haciendo que este quisiera aplastarla con sus patas y evitándolo saltando de un lugar a otro. Sus patas se juntaron y el edifico tembló haciendo caer a la heroína hacia atrás, pero antes de eso, Ladybug lanzó su yoyo atrapando sus patas delanteras y Chat Noir desde atrás con su bastón lo hizo ir hacia adelante golpeando su cola. El zorro cayó perdiendo el equilibrio y Ladybug hizo uso de este para impulsarse y subir de nuevo junto a Chat Noir que no dudó en atraparla entre sus brazos, quedando sus miradas atrapadas por un segundo hasta que la caída de la bestia los regresó a la realidad donde vieron a la bestia en el suelo, observándola con atención. Chat Noir frunció el ceño.  
-No veo nada. ¿Dónde está el objeto?  
-Puede que tal vez no lo tenga con él.  
-Entonces, ¿quién lo tiene?  
-¡No!- escucharon la exclamación de alguien y Ladybug vio a Lila en una esquina viendo al monstruo inconsciente.  
-¿Lila?- al ver a Chat Noir parecía tan confundido como ella y los dos bajaron hasta estar frente a ella.- No debería estar aquí, señorita. Es peligroso.  
-Eh, claro, lo sé es solo que quería verlos en acción y todo eso.- sin notarlo, el collar emitió un leve reflejo y varios pequeños monstruos aparecieron alrededor de la nada y los otros que seguían, crecieron doblando su tamaño. Chat Noir la miró desconfiado.  
-¿En serio? Eso me parece sospechoso. ¿No tendrás nada que ver en eso?  
-¿Yo? ¡Por supuesto que no! Soy incapaz de algo así.- de nuevo el collar emitió un reflejo que esta vez sí notó Ladybug.  
-¿Qué es eso?- Lila se giró dándole casi la espalda, protegiendo entre sus manos el collar.

-¿Qué es qué? ¿No puedes dejar de meter las narices en todo, bicho?- atrás de ellos, el ojo del zorro se abrió de repente, se alzó imponente sobre todos un poco más grande ahora y alzó sus garras sobre de ellos. Ladybug tomó a Lila antes de que la enorme garra terminase por lastimarlos, haciendo que tirara algo, y al alzar su pata la bestia, este tenía entre sus dos garras la fina cadena del collar… y se lo tragó.  
-Díganme que no acaba de hacer lo que creo que hizo.- musitó Chat Noir encima de una azotea y Lila se soltó del agarre de Ladybug.  
-¡No me toques!  
-Tu hiciste esto, ¿no es verdad?- le acusó Ladybug confundida.- ¿Por qué? ¿No ves que toda la gente peligra?  
-Eso no es mi culpa, ya sería cosa tuya por ser una incompetente.  
-¡Cuidado!- gritó Chat Noir y tuvieron que moverse cuando la zarpa de la bestia por poco y les da.

Corrieron para pensar en el siguiente paso y Ladybug tenía a Lila como un costal de harina que no dejaba de retorcerse y patalear. Saltaron y detrás de ellos la bestia abrió su boca para devorarlos pero Chat Noir alargó su bastón dando en el ojo de este que gruñó adolorido y dándoles ventaja hasta llegar al Louvre donde Lila golpeó a Ladybug para zafarse de ella. Algunos zorros los vieron y comenzaron a acercarse a ellos lentamente mostrando sus dientes.  
-Tenemos que seguir y ponerte a salvo.- instó Ladybug que era su deber cuidar de todos los ciudadanos no importando quien fuera, pero Lila golpeó su mano antes que la tocara.  
-¡Te dije que no me tocaras!  
-Ladybug, tenemos compañía...- avisó Chat Noir al ver que empezaban a ser rodeados pero Lila parecía ajena a lo que pasaba.  
-Lila...  
-No necesito de ti y no te atrevas a tocarme, tu simple tacto me desagrada.- de repente varios los zorros se detuvieron y estos desaparecieron en una pequeña luz como un fuego artificial, sorprendiendo a los que quedaban y a los héroes mismos. Ladybug rápidamente entendió.  
-Claro. Las mentiras son lo que los crea y hace más fuertes... ¡Lila! Tienes que decir la verdad.  
-¿Qué?  
-Di la verdad sobre algo, lo que sea, así todos comenzarán a desaparecer.- Chat asintió haciendo a un lado a uno de los monstruos restantes con su bastón cuando este atacó.  
-Puedes decir que no te gusta el brócoli o que te huelen los pies. Cualquiera es válida.- Ladybug lo miró un momento como queriendo decir algo y este le sonrió un poco avergonzado rascando su nuca, sin embargo Lila les dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.  
-¿Y por qué debería?  
-Lila, ¿es que no te importa lo que está pasando?  
-Ese no es mi problema, bicho. Es todo tuyo. Además yo no saldré perjudicada y mi collar se lo tragó esa cosa. Así que háganle como puedan porque de mí no obtendrán nada.- los zorros volvieron a crecer y los dos héroes se pusieron espalda con espalda ignorando a Lila que solo sonreía con ansias de ver a sus mascotas destruirlos. Detrás de ella aterrizó la enorme bestia sorprendiendo a los héroes, Lila sonrió confiada y petulante, encantada de verlos atemorizados, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando aquel ser la tomó en su mano y le rugió en su cara.- ¡¿Qué haces, idiota?! ¡No es a mí a quien debes de atacar! ¡Es a ellos!- la voz de Mayura se escuchó a través del zorro.

-¿Te verdad te creíste que podías solo salirte con la tuya sin sufrir un castigo, maldita traidora?- Lila forcejeó en un inútil intento de escapar.  
-N-No sé qué quieres decir, yo no he hecho nada.- de nuevo se crearon otros zorros reptilianos y crecieron los que ya estaban.  
-No puedes mentirme. Esos zorros se multiplican y crecen ante cada mentira que sale de tu boca mientras tengas el collar. Y ahora, es hora de que pagues por tu traición pequeña mentirosa.- de un gran salto se la llevó de allí dejando a los dos héroes con los demás monstruos. Chat Noir bufó.  
-Pensé que nosotros éramos el objetivo. Da gusto descansar de eso que nos quieran quitar los miraculous.  
-No te engañes. Ella es la carnada. Mayura irá por nosotros apenas y pueda.- los dos se elevaron al sentirse rodeados y comenzaron a correr sobre las azoteas.  
-¿Y cuál es el plan?  
-Debemos conseguir ese collar como sea o hacer que Lila comience a decir la verdad.  
-Lo primero se me hace más fácil.- Ladybug suspiró, pensaba exactamente lo mismo, pero había algo en aquel asunto que sentía se le estaba escapando.  
-Hora de reunirnos.- todos recibieron de sus armas el mensaje para ir hacia ellos, no tardaron en llegar con los héroes dejando sus batallas inconclusas pero con los civiles a salvo.  
-¿De dónde salen tantas cosas? Donde volteo aparecen más.- preguntó Vulpine y Carapace negó con la cabeza.  
-Viejo, yo me preocuparía más por saber cómo rayos le hacen para crecer.  
-Esa es la razón.- señaló Ladybug al detenerse y señalar a Lila en la mano del zorro gigante.- Debemos rescatarla y hacerla decir la verdad.- desde donde estaban pudieron escuchar los gritos de Lila.  
-¡Suéltame bestia asquerosa! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo! ¡Esto es un gran error!- por esa mentira de nuevo creaba más los zorros reptilianos y hacía crecer a los otros. Bumblebee dijo lo que la mayoría pensaba.

-¿No la podemos dejar un rato con esa cosa?  
-Mejor vamos al plan B, sacar el collar de esa cosa y rápido.- musitó Chat pero Ladybug veía a Lila mentir y crear más zorros reptiles, entonces todo encajó al fin y tronó los dedos.  
-¡Tengo una idea! ¡Lucky Charm!- y en sus manos cayó un molino de pimienta. Miró a sus compañeros, el molino de pimienta, a Lila y a lo lejos vio el Arco del triunfo. Sonrió con gran confianza.- Bee, ¿crees que puedas hacerte cargo de Lila? Tengo un plan para que diga la verdad.

-¿Cómo? ¿Con tortura?- preguntó Chat Noir y Ladybug le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-La haremos decir la única verdad que sabe decir…

Lila seguía retorciéndose y no muy lejos, Mayura estaba observando todo, esperando paciente para que llegaran los héroes a salvarla y entonces al fin los vio y sonrió.  
-Han caído en mi trampa. Que noble de su parte salva a quien tantos problemas les ha causado.- observó a su bestia y a Lila y sonrió con malicia.- Bon appetite.- e l zorro al recibir la orden parecía dispuesto a devorar a Lila tal y como había hecho con el collar.  
-¡No, no, no, no! ¡Por favor! ¡No he hecho nada! ¡Todo es culpa de Ladybug!  
-¡Hey, tú!- le llamó Ladybug desde un edificio cercano.- Yo que tú no me la comía, lo digo por tu salud.- dijo haciendo girar su yoyo y dejando el molino su cintura, los cinco héroes fueron contra este, Chat Noir alargó su bastón y golpeó el brazo del monstruo que soltó a Lila, Bumblebee la atrapó en el aire cayendo en una azotea cercana.  
-¡Ya era hora héroes de pacoti...!  
-Picadura.- Lila quedó paralizada por su poder y Bumblebee la cargó sin problemas tras asentir con la cabeza hacia Ladybug e irse en dirección al Arco del Triunfo.  
-¡Carapace!- gritó Ladybug y este asintió.  
-¿Me dan una mano?- pidió a Vulpine y Chat, Carapace saltó y desde atrás, los dos héroes le dieron el impulso necesario para lanzarse en directo a la boca del zorro que abrió sus fauces.- ¡Abre grande! ¡Protección!- el poder de la tortuga quedó como una enorme pelota atorada en la boca del animal y Ladybug miró a Chat Noir.  
-Atento con el tiempo gatito, ya saben que hacer.- su yoyo se atoró en uno de los filosos colmillos y se lanzó de lleno al interior de la bestia. Vulpine silbó sorprendido.  
-Está loca.- Chat suspiró enamorado.  
-Y por eso la amo tanto.- pero el momento de contemplación no les duró nada al sentir como fueron golpeados por la espalda cayendo al suelo. Mayura vio a los dos héroes con superioridad.  
-Mira que tenemos aquí. Unos tiernos gatito y zorrito.- los dos se levantaron y Vulpine gruñó.  
-Señora, a mí nadie me dice tierno, excepto mi novia y para mis vergüenzas mi madre.  
-Y mi lady en mi caso, pero eso solo es entre nosotros.- los dos fueron contra Mayura.

Bumblebee llegó hacia el Arco del Triunfo, quedando sobre la azotea de un edificio cercano, vio como el poder de la picadura comenzaba a menguar poco a poco, solo tenía unos minutos y esperaba que fueran suficientes.

Chat Noir escuchó la alarma de su bastón, era hora, pero Mayura no cejaba en su ataque y Vulpine cayó recibiendo unos buenos golpes.

-¿Esto es todo lo que tienen que ofrecer el guardián? Deja el trabajo a unos niños incompetentes que juegan a ser héroes.- Chat Noir le dedicó una mirada significativa a Vulpine y este asintió desde el suelo.  
-Miauch, eso me dolió. Pero ya estoy acostumbrado a que me subestimen. ¡Vulpine!- girando su cuerpo en el aire, Chat le lanzó su bastón encogido a Vulpine que lo tomó al lanzarse con este contra la villana y Mayura no dudó en atacarle, pero Vulpine cubrió el ataque del abanico con ambas pulseras en un cruzado de brazos, soltando el bastón y lo patea dándose a ver que solo era la mitad de este y al girar Mayura recibe un buen golpe de Chat Noir. La villana cae al suelo y Chat se acerca.  
-Hora de quitarte tu miraculous.- Mayura al ver el peligro entre los dos portadores escapa dejándose caer de la azotea y desapareciendo de la vista.

Carapace sentía que el escudo no soportaría más tiempo ni él, y tras una nueva sacudida, la Protección al fin cedió y extendió arriba sus manos para detener el cierre de la boca del animal y fue que vio el apoyo. Chat Noir y Vulpine hicieron fuerza como él.  
-Tardaron demasiado...  
-Lo sentimos, la tienda de mascotas estaba cerrada.- bromeó entre dientes Chat.

-Me pregunto a donde iríamos a parar si nos traga...- se quejó Carapace y Vulpine contestó.  
-¿Quieres que te haga un dibujo? No es un sitio lindo.- el yoyo de Ladybug apareció desde afuera y esta se montó encima del hocico del zorro, se sentía como en un rodeo.  
-¡Hey! ¿Has probado la pimienta negra? Es súper buena para los alimentos.- giró el molino y la pimienta muy cerca de la nariz del zorro reptil que tras unos bruscos movimientos estornudó expulsando a los tres héroes en el suelo. Ladybug cayó al suelo con una sonrisa al verlos bien.

-Lamento la demora pero ya está todo listo.- Chat fue el primero en levantarse.

-Purrfecto. Hora de correr. - sin repetirlo todos fueron corriendo entre las azoteas, siendo perseguidos por un furioso animal al que se le sumaban otros más, y Ladybug cada tanto movía el molino haciendo estornudar al monstruo y a los otros tantos…

El efecto de la picadura ya estaba pasando y Bumblebee vio el reloj de su trompo y la peineta le daba otra alarma.

-Vamos, chicos…  
-¡Mirage!- escuchó claramente y se asomó con una sonrisa para ver al grupo venir con un gran número de monstruos pisándoles los talones, gruñendo y estornudando al mismo tiempo.

Llegaron a pies del Arco del Triunfo, rodeados, sin salida y entonces el gran monstruo se lanzó contra ellos con sus fauces abiertas. Bumblebee chilló cubriendo su boca y al momento de ser casi devorados, una nube naranja apareció en su lugar y al chocar su cuerpo con el arco, unos cortes ya hechos con anterioridad se revelaron en la estructura y esta cayó sobre el zorro. Al disiparse la nube de polvo que se levantó, la cabeza de la bestia estaba atrapada en el arco y muchos de sus espeluznantes secuaces inconscientes o mareados.  
-¡SI!- gritó feliz y fue en ese instante que el efecto de la Picadura perdió todo su efecto y Lila se levantó furiosa al ver lo ocurrido.  
-¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¿Cómo?  
-No fue fácil.- dijo Ladybug que llegó desde atrás.- Pero en equipo lo hicimos posible, como hacer parecer que de verdad iba a buscar el collar.- explicó recordando como salió del otro lado del hocico al ir sobre este.- Sabía que Mayura estaba cerca, por eso Chat y Vulpine se hicieron cargo de ello, mientras me daban tiempo de ir y venir hasta acá para prepararlo todo.- recordó como con cuidado su yoyo hizo cortes pertinentes a la estructura y luego regresar.- Teníamos poco tiempo antes de que la Picadura perdiera su efecto y así evitábamos que siguieses diciendo más mentiras.- Ladybug se acercó y de un movimiento tomó a Lila del brazo para impedir que se moviera y sacar del bolsillo de su chaqueta el dije de la cola del zorro.- Sabia que aún lo tenías cuando Mayura dijo que mientras lo tuvieras y con cada mentira que dijeras aparecerían o crecerían más de esos. La cadena fue solo un cebo pero cuando mentiste que se lo había tragado y el efecto siguió, supe que no estaba en el estómago de esa cosa. Por eso hicimos todo esto, ya Vulpine al final se encargó de poner un cebo seguro.- terminó tras recordar la ilusión de Vulpine y como estos se pusieron al resguardo. Lila se zafó rabiosa del agarre de Ladybug, mirándola con un odio inimaginable para alguien tan joven, pero nadie se inmutó.  
-Eres... una plaga. Eres detestable.- comenzó a hablar como si escupiera ácido.- No entiendo como la gente gusta de ti cuando no eres más que un falsa, una burla. ¡Yo sería mucho mejor que tú! ¡Como Volpina sería una mejor heroína!- Chat Noir frunció el ceño.  
-¿Sigues con eso? Pensé que ya había quedado claro cuál era la realidad.- Ladybug negó con la cabeza.  
-Déjala Chat. No lo entendería. Solo sabe vivir en sus mentiras.- esas palabras fueron la gota que derramó el vaso.  
-¡No sabes cuánto TE ODIO!- un gran montón de zorros desaparecieron.- ¡Ojala Hawk Moth acabe contigo! ¡Que te quite tu miraculous! ¡Te detesto con toda el alma y espero que seas destruida junto con tus patéticos amigos!- mientras más monstruos desaparecían, más gente resguardada salía y veía la escena, la camioneta de la televisora estaba también en escena y al no haber peligro Nadja Chamack salió de ésta pidiendo al camarógrafo que no perdiera detalle.  
-Casi destruyes Paris.- le reclamó Vulpine y Bumblebee siguió.  
-Mucha gente estuvo en peligro por tus mentiras y sabias que hacías mal.  
-Necesitas ayuda, Lila. Esto lo has llevado demasiado lejos.- dijo Chat Noir en tono seco y Lila estalló.  
-¡Y qué me importa la ciudad y las personas! Mientras Ladybug sea destruida todo Paris y sus habitantes pueden irse al infierno.- señaló a Ladybug.- Me alegro nunca haber sido amiga tuya. Tú y yo JAMÁS podríamos haberlo sido. Porque te odio con todo mi corazón. Y espero algún día ver o ser parte de tu caída con gran placer insecto.- esas palabras fueron terminando por encoger al último zorro reptil y Lila escuchó los abucheos de las personas abajo y las cámaras de televisión que transmitían todo, siendo vista por muchas personas, entre ellas sus compañeros de clase.  
Ladybug rompió el dije para liberar la pluma y así desaparecer al pequeño monstruo, esta vez la purificación se hizo rápida sin su usual entusiasmo, dejando la pluma blanca elevarse en el cielo hasta perderse.  
-Miraculous Ladybug.- lanzó el molino de pimienta todo volvió a la normalidad y la gente celebró a sus héroes. Lila corrió hacia las escaleras, llorando y rabiando hasta desaparecer de la vista. Ladybug suspiró pero estaba a punto de destransformárse.  
-Chicos, luego iré por sus miraculous, debo irme.  
-Ladybug. ¿Crees que estará bien?- preguntó Chat preocupado y ella suspiró con pesar.  
-No lo sé. Todos cosechan lo que siembran y en el caso de Lila no sé qué...- la alarma le alertaba de su destransformación.- Debo irme. Chat, ¿podrías...?  
-Con gusto, después de todo soy el único que no ha usado su poder.- ella asintió con una sonrisa y se fue y chocaron puños antes de que se fuera.

-/Bien hecho/

Lila llegó hasta el parque intentando retirar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Pero aun ante la tristeza y el dolor que sentía solo había una persona a la que culpaba por todas sus desgracias: Ladybug. Apretó los dientes con fuerza hasta dolerle y sus puños estaban tan apretados que sus uñas seguro penetrarían su piel, y sin embargo todas esas cosas poco le importaba.

-Ya verán. Ya verán todos.- sacó su celular.- Podré haber perdido esta pelea pero tengo un as bajo la manga. Más le vale al señor Agreste que diga que si a lo que le dije a esa inútil de su asistente o sino que le diga adiós a la buena reputación de su hijo.- chocó con alguien y al alzar su vista para reclamar, palideció al ver a Mayura que con una sonrisa le quitó el teléfono.  
-Hola, Lila Rossi, ¿a dónde crees que vas? Aun no termino contigo.- el teléfono quedó inservible y echo pedazos en su mano y al retroceder Lila, Mayura dio un paso al frente destrozando el chip de memoria, disfrutando de la expresión de terror de la chica.- Aun tenemos cosas que discutir. Sin embargo tendré un poco de piedad contigo ya que dejaste que mi monstruo hiciera cuanto quisiese al ocultar el dije.  
-No lo hice por ti, lo hice porque quería ver a Ladybug perder.- Mayura rio.  
-Y eso solo confirma lo podrido que está tu corazón. Ahora... no hay nadie aquí que quiera salvarte. Hora de recibir al fin tu castigo, traidora.  
-No hablaría tan rápido.- Chat Noir apareció desde arriba y Mayura cubrió el ataque de su bastón con su abanico.- Aún quedo yo.

Chat Noir y Mayura peleaban a la par, golpeando y esquivando sus ataques sin parar y hasta destrozaron una banca, en un golpe que la villana le dio en el estómago, este golpeó su espada contra un hidrante.  
-Creo que este es mi día de suerte. Voy a tomar tu miraculous.  
-Piénsalo dos veces, ¡Cataclysm!- destruyó el costado del hidrante y un gran chorro de agua fue contra esta que cubrió con su abanico. Chat Noir aprovechó y usando su bastón la golpeó entre el chorro de agua nublando su visión una y otra vez. Un objeto cayó y Lila lo vio. Un brillo azul se hizo presente en el agua y aprovechando los arbustos, la persona rodó y Chat Noir siguió el rastro pero este desapareció, miró a todos lados y por un momento creyó escuchar algo pero regresó; sin ver a centímetros de él a Natalie aguantando la respiración detrás de un árbol, despeinada, empapada y aterrada. Al regresar suspiró.  
-Creo que la avecilla ha salido... ¿volando?- Lila ya no estaba y Chat bajó los hombros.- No sé qué pensar, si esto fue otra trampa o si de verdad estaba en peligro.- se fue sin mirar atrás.  
Natalie llegó echa un desastre a la mansión, algunos mechones de su perfecto recogido estaban sueltos y llegó tambaleante donde en la entrada un furioso Gabriel Agreste le esperaba.  
-¡Se puede saber en qué pensabas con todo lo ocurrido con...!- se calló al ver el estado de su asistente que no aguantó más y al estar a punto de caer, su jefe ya la tenía en sus brazos y la cargó, el chofer llegó y al ver a Natalie temblando se preocupó.- Llama al médico, ahora.- la llevaba a una de las tantas habitaciones, subió las escaleras y al volver a hablar su tono fue más suave.- ¿Qué ocurrió?  
-Yo... le he fallado...- bajó la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza y en silencio dejó que la llevara en brazos...

Al otro día, Marinette se preparaba para la escuela con cierta incertidumbre.  
-¿Que te ocurre, Marinette?  
-Ayer Lila estuvo dispuesta a todo con tal de verme perder, Tikki. Incluyendo arriesgándose a que de verdad fuera devorada.  
-Afortunadamente pudiste ver a través de sus mentiras.  
-Sí, pero ¿qué más es capaz de hacer una persona que hace eso? ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar? Me siento culpable por haberla revelado como Ladybug frente a Adrien.  
-Esperemos nunca saberlo. Y no fue tu culpa, tarde o temprano la verdad hubiese salido y las cosas no serían diferentes.- Marinette suspiró.  
-Ojala tengas razón Tikki.  
-Bonjour, princess.- desde la ventana Chat le saludó y Tikki se ocultó tras su portadora, mas por costumbre que otra cosa.  
-Chat Noir, ¿qué haces aquí?  
-Quería desearte suerte y traerte un regalo.- dijo dándole una rosa y ella se sonrojó.  
-Gracias chaton, pero debes irte. Y-Ya tengo que estar en la escuela.- su nerviosismo era notorio y la mano enguantada de este se posó sobre su mejilla.  
-Lo sé. Pero quería hablar contigo.  
-¿Ha-Hablar?  
-Mon princess, mi lady. Hay tanto que quisiera decirte pero solo te diré lo que tengo desde el fondo de mi corazón. Te amo, por ser la maravillosa chica que eres, con todos tus defectos y virtudes, cada parte de ti es valiosa para mí. Y deseo que puedas igualmente amarme tal y como soy.  
-Ch-Chat...  
-Quiero confesarte que esta mascara que llevo ahora no solo es cosa de la magia de mi kwami, en realidad es mi autentica cara, mi verdadero ser. Y cargo una máscara muy pesada en mi día a día que mucha gente cree que es el auténtico yo, un yo perfecto.- su pulgar acarició su mejilla.- Llegado el momento de mostrar a mi yo imperfecto, espero que tu corazón no me rechace.- sus ojos la tenían cautivada pero sus palabras calaron hondo en ella, había algo que le era familiar y una voz en su cabeza trataba de decirle algo pero parecía muy lejana e inentendible. Chat se dio la vuelta.- Nos vemos luego, mon princess coccinelle. Y adoro como te quedan esos listones.- dijo ante el regalo de las cintas con cabezas de gatito. Ella se sonrojó y el gato salió por la ventana con una gran sonrisa.  
-Ay, Tikki... algo me pasa.- Tikki rio de su portadora cuyas piernas se debilitaron y quedó sentada en el suelo.  
Adrien salió del cubículo del baño y Plagg aprovechó la soledad del lugar.  
-¿Y cómo te sientes ahora?  
-Extasiado y temeroso. Como decenas de mariposas estuviesen en mi estómago.  
-Dale tiempo, chico. Las cosas tienen su curso, así como mi queso.  
-Plagg...- salió del baño y rápidamente fue tomado de la chaqueta por Nino y lo jaló hacia la entrada.  
-¡Viejo! Tienes que venir.  
-¿Q-Qué ocurre?  
-Tú solo ven...  
Marinette cruzó la calle pensativa. Había algo que tintineaba, esa voz, una idea, ¿pero qué? Apenas llegó a la entrada y se detuvo al ver a sus ex-compañeros de clase con expresiones serias. ¡Se había olvidado de la nefasta cuenta! Tenía que explicarse pero temía por su completa integridad física.  
-Ah...hola.- y entonces un movimiento brusco la hizo estar a la defensiva pero pancartas de colores y expresiones tristes aparecieron.  
-/¡LO SENTIMOS MUCHO, MARINETTE!/  
-... ¿Eh?- Alya fue quien habló.  
-Marinette, queremos disculparnos contigo. Fuimos horribles y te lastimamos cuando tú has estado allí para nosotros.- Rose habló.  
-Siempre estuviste dándonos ánimos.- Kim bajó la mirada.  
-Debimos haberte creído a ti, a nuestra compañera de toda la vida.  
-Fuimos unos tontos.- musitó Juleka y Alix se frotó el brazo.  
-Eres genial y nos dejamos encandilar por las palabras sin fundamento de una total desconocida.- Max suspiró.  
-Sin antes comprobar.  
-O escucharte.- dijo Nathaniel.  
-Y no tenemos excusa alguna.- siguió Nino y Alya se acercó.  
-Por eso y todas las cosas horribles que te dijimos o hicimos, yo mayormente porque eras mi mejor amiga. Lo sentimos todos.- se hizo un silencio corto y todos voltearon a Chloe que estaba un poco alejada del grupo.  
-¿Qué? Ah, vale. Supongo que... yo también lo siento, por no haberte creído y todas esas cosas. Eres demasiado buena y empalagosa como para creer esas cosas que supuestamente hacías y debí decir algo, blah, blah, blah, y eso.- algunos rodaron los ojos pero al menos había sido un buen intento de disculpa. Marinette se quedó sin palabras.  
-Yo... no sé qué decir.  
-Sabemos que tardaras en perdonarnos a todos.- dijo Alya.- Y que tal vez ya no volvamos a ser amigos. Pero nos haría muy feliz que al menos ya no te sientas mal con alguno de nosotros y poco a poco tener una relación cordial.- Alya quería abrazar a su antigua amiga pero juntó sus manos para no hacerlo, no era el momento.  
Marinette sintió como algo dentro de ella comenzara a expandirse poco a poco. Una calidez que amenazaba con hacerla llorar y bajó la mirada juntando sus manos.  
-Yo... no será fácil pero gracias... muchas, muchas gracias...  
-¡Ay, por favor! No te pongas Dupain-Cheng. Nada de lágrimas, qué dramática.- se quejó Chloe y cada uno se acercó a ella para disculparse. Adrien sonrió feliz de que todo al fin se hubiese solucionado y luego sintió un leve golpe de parte de Alya.  
-También te debemos una disculpa a ti también, Adrien. Fuimos unos cabezotas al no escucharte.  
-No pasa nada. Ojala Marinette pueda regresar a nuestro grupo.- Nino suspiró.  
-Pues ayer Alya le pidió al director que lo hiciera, pero dijo que eso no era posible por cosas como confusiones o que generaría problemas, todo un rollete de la escuela que al final terminó en que tendría que esperar a que termine el año si quiere.  
-Que mal... ¿Y qué hay de Lila? ¿Que pasara con ella?- Alya bufó.  
-Pues supe que la muy cobarde envió un certificado médico de que estaba enferma. Pero el director al ver las pruebas recabadas de sus supuestos viajes estaba furioso. Ya veremos cómo le va a esa mentirosa.  
-Sé que Lila hizo mal, pero me gustaría que al menos explicara sus razones. Nadie puede ser tan malo porque sí.  
-Quien sabe.- dijo Nino resignado.- A veces, no sé, pero hay gente que es mala porque sí y no tiene un motivo...  
En la soledad de su habitación, el miraculous del pavo real brilló y el pequeño kwami apareció bostezando y mirando a su nueva portadora.  
-Así que eres mi nueva portadora.- dijo mirándola con aburrimiento y Lila sonrió ampliamente.  
-Sí. Soy Lila, y a partir de ahora vas a ayudarme a hacer grandes cosas.- el kwami sonrió con la misma malicia que ella y rió.  
-Ya veremos cuanto duro contigo.- dijo sabiendo con solo mirarla a los ojos de esta el gran mal que albergaba su corazón. Deseando saber qué pasaría de ahora en adelante.

…

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Esa seguro no se la esperaban XD Muajajaja! Y bueno, estamos a dos capítulos de terminar esto! El próximo capítulo habrá más revelaciones y la gala que será una cosa inolvidable. Así que dejen review, nada de tomatazos, acepto imágenes de Chat Noir, Luka o Nathaniel con una bebida de temporada y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	20. La Gala

**Hola a todos! He aquí estamos a un capítulo del final y además estoy que me da un paro cardiaco al ver la cantidad de reviews y no solo eso, sino porque han puesto la sinopsis del penúltimo capítulo de la tercera temporada, AUCH! Chicos, esperemos lo peor, y tengamos unos pañuelos en mano. Como sea, gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan genial serie, y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 20.  
La Gala.

Esa noche los kwamis habían acordado reunirse y Tikki, Plagg y Wayzz estaban intentando meter una bolsa de bocadillos dentro del gramófono pero esta no parecía querer cooperar.  
-No sé porque trajiste tantas cosas.- se quejó Plagg mientras empujaba la bolsa y Tikki rodó los ojos.  
-Son un regalo de mi portadora. Cuando le dije que vendría insistió en que trajera esto.- Tikki empujó con esfuerzo.  
-Es muy gentil de tu portadora.- dijo Wayzz.  
-Pues debió pensar en algo más ligero.- se quejó Plagg exhausto y Tikki sonrió astuta.  
-Sabes, hay bocadillo de queso en la bolsa.- los ojos de Plagg se abrieron y este retrocedió lo más que pudo hasta topar la pared.  
-¡Ahí les voy!  
-¡No, Plagg! ¡Aaah!- la advertencia de Tikki fue en vano, gracias al kwami negro la bolsa entró y cayó dentro de la caja, asustando con el alboroto a todos los kwamis que salieron de sus escondites viendo una bolsa desparramada en el suelo y de repente Plagg apareció con un bocadillo de queso en mano.  
-¡Trajimos comida!- todos los kwamis se acercaron contentos para probar todas las delicias traídas, macarrones, papas fritas, galletas entre otras cosas. Pollen se acercó a sus amigos.  
-No saben la alegría que nos da volver a verlos y que ademas nos traigan deliciosos presentes que nos hacen gozar y...  
-¿Cómo está mi chica?- interrumpió Trixx.- ¿La lleva bien?- Tikki asintió.  
-Alya ha estado bien, así como Chloe por si preguntas Pollen.- la abeja sonrió agradecida.- Quizás Marinette y Adrien consideren que vuelvan a ser portadoras.  
-¿Que no les gustan sus actuales portadores?- preguntó Plagg y Trixx y Pollen casi saltaron.  
-No es eso.- respondió Pollen.- Pero siento una conexión con mi reina que es difícil de explicar. Y creo que ella necesita mas consejo para convertirse en una buena reina.  
-Y Claude me agrada, es un chico muy divertido y adoro estar con él. Pero también es como si tuviese una conexión con mi antigua portadora que no puedo definir con exactitud.  
-Hablando de conexiones...- murmuró Tikki a lo bajo y tomó la manita de Plagg.- Ven, Plagg.  
-¿Qué? ¡Pero si todavía no me acabo las frituras de quesoooo! Tikki sacó a Plagg del gramófono y volaron sobre el maestro que estaba profundamente dormido.  
-¡Ufff! Alguien debe bajarle al ajo.- se quejó Plagg al sentir el aliento del maestro, y Tikki picó su mejilla.  
-Maestro, por favor despierte. Maestro.  
-Déjame a mí, soy un experto en esta materia.- el travieso kwami no tardó en encontrar una pluma y mover un vaso de agua en la mano del maestro, comenzó a darle cosquillas en la nariz. Tikki intentó advertirle, el maestro movió su nariz y en un reflejo con el vaso en mano se lo acercó a la cara terminando mojado.  
-¡Me ahogó!  
-¡Plagg!  
-¿Qué? Esta despierto.- ella frunció el ceño.  
-¿Se puede saber porque tan ese despertar tan aguado?  
-Perdónenos maestro es que quería preguntarle algo.  
-¿Pasa algo con Marinette?  
-Es sobre el ritual. Verá, Marinette hizo todo al pie de la letra y revisó cada esquina de su cuarto por cosas de Adrien. Pero aun siente algo por él aunque intente disimularlo y también enseguida sus sentimientos por Chat Noir surgieron. Está muy confundida y no sabe qué hacer. ¿Esto tiene que ver porque ambos son la misma persona?- el guardián asintió.  
-Sus portadores son personas que cuando aman lo hacen con todo el corazón. Así siempre ha sido. Y los sentimientos de tu portadora son tan fuertes que estos no van a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana.- Tikki recordó la leve tristeza de Marinette con sus antiguos amigos después del ritual y como gradualmente esta iba desapareciendo hasta ya no importarle demasiado. El maestro tomó dos bolsas de té y las abrió depositando su contenido en una pequeña balanza.- Tomará su tiempo y poco a poco los sentimientos que siente por Adrien terminarán por desvanecerse.- tomó una de las balanzas el té entre sus dedos.- Pero como también ama a Chat Noir, y seguro debe tener algún objeto de él, estos se intensifican el doble.- depositó el té en la otra balanza que se inclinó más.  
-¿Y qué va a pasar?  
-Tu portadora debe elegir. Amar solo una parte o amarlo por completo. Debe haber un equilibrio entre ambos, igualdad de condiciones.- volvió a poner parte del té en la otra balanza quedando pareja.  
-Pero eso significaría que...  
-Conocerán sus identidades.- completó el maestro y le sonrió a la kwami.- Estoy seguro que ellos estarán bien. Solo hay que darles tiempo.  
-Pues espero que no se tarden porque detesto los dramas adolescentes.- dijo Plagg rodando los ojos.  
-Yo creo que será más pronto de lo esperado.- respondió el maestro ante una corazonada que tenía y tranquilizando a los kwamis que estaban preocupados a su modo por sus portadores...

Adrien tomó sus cosas listo para un nuevo día en el instituto. Al salir y bajar las escaleras para desayunar, sonrió al ver a su padre que estaba desayunando mientras revisaba su tableta.  
-Buenos días, padre.  
-Buen día. Natalie te ha dejado tu horario listo.- Adrien se sentó y tomó la tableta que ya le esperaba en su lugar y revisó su horario meticulosamente.  
-¿Cuándo regresara Natalie?  
-Aún se tomará algunos días. Sigue enferma.  
-Vale. Ojala se recupere pronto. Es extraño no tenerla por aquí.- Gabriel suavizó su expresión y miró de reojo a su hijo antes de volver a ver su pantalla.  
-Volverá a su debido tiempo. Y ahora come o se te hará tarde.- después de que Adrien desayunara y subiera al auto, el señor Agreste recibió una llamada de Natalie.  
-Buen día, señor. Quería saber si Adrien ya había tomado su horario.  
-Lo hizo. Y recuerdo haberte dado algunos días de descanso.  
-Lo sé pero... quiero que sepa que intentaré reparar el daño ocasionado.  
-Déjalo así. Aún sigo molesto tanto por la pérdida del miraculous y porque no me avisaste de lo que esa chiquilla intentó hacer.  
-¿Señor?  
-Es parte mi culpa al dejarla acercarse a Adrien desde el principio. Recupérate, te necesitaré más adelante.  
-Sí, señor, que tenga buen día.- Natalie colgó y con su pijama de seda de camisa pantalón violeta y su cabello libre del siempre apretado moño, miró desde su cama la gran vista de la ciudad que le proporcionaba su departamento de lujo...

La puerta de la panadería Dupain-Cheng se abrió y Marinette salió siendo despedida por sus padres.  
-Cuídate mucho, hija.  
-Ten un gran día.  
-¡Lo tendré!- Marinette cruzó con cuidado y apenas llegando, quienes por meses la habían ignorado ahora les saludaban corteses.  
-Buenos días.  
-Buen día, Marinette.

-¡Oye! ¿Vendrás a mi competencia de patinaje la próxima semana?- preguntó Alix.

-Ya veré, necesito revisar si tengo tiempo…

-Marinette, ¿quieres ser la primera en probar las actualizaciones de mi juego?- preguntó Max.

-C-Claro, pero ahora no puedo.  
-¡Marinette!- Rose se acercó de a saltitos a ella.- Este fin de semana toca ensayo de Kitty Section, ¿vas a venir?  
-Eh... me encantaría.  
-¡Genial! Veras como nos divertiremos.- se marchó con Juleka y Marinette suspiró.  
-Entre todos ellos y Alya me siento agobiada.- dijo abriendo un poco su bolsa y Tikki la miró curiosa.  
-¿Y eso te molesta?  
-No, no me molesta pero es algo... incómodo. Alya ha hecho de todo para que volvamos a ser amigas, incluso dice que hará un blog dedicado solo a mis diseños, tuve que decirle que no era necesario. Pensé que perdí su amistad y ahora que quieren estar conmigo no me siento de la misma forma que antes. ¿Eso está mal?  
-Para nada. Estas empezando de cero con ellos, no deberían apresurarse ni deberías agobiarte.  
-Espero que tengas razón.- suspiró.  
-¿Sobre qué hay que tener razón?- preguntó Adrien desde atrás y Marinette gritó saltando. Adrien aguantó la risa.- Lo siento, no debí asustarte.  
-¡N-No! Está bien. Solo hablaba con... Ah, lo siento. Es raro que sepas… ya sabes.- Adrien bajó los hombros.  
-Te prometí que no diría tu secreto. Pero te noto extraña, o al menos más de lo normal.  
-Es todo esto. Los chicos, tú... incluso que Lila haya faltado desde entonces a clases me hace sentir incomoda... junto con alguien más.- murmuró a lo bajo lo último, hacía tiempo que Chat no se paraba en su casa y eso solo la hacía quebrarse la cabeza por ese gato.  
-Tranquila. Debes tomarte las cosas con calma y dejar que todo tome su rumbo. Si quieres puedo decirles que ya no molesten.  
-¡No! No es que me molesten, pero es... raro.  
-Entiendo. No te preocupes, aun así hablaré con ellos, deben entender que las cosas no serán como antes de la noche a la mañana.  
-Gracias...  
-No tienes que darlas...

Unas risas llamaron su atención y pudieron ver a Kim y Ondine jugar entre ellos, abrazarse y darse besos mientras reían. Al parecer la pareja había vuelto y querían recuperar el tiempo perdido. Marinette sonrió feliz por su amiga pero con una leve punzada de envidia. Adrien la miró y se aclaró la garganta rascándose tras la cabeza.  
-Marinette...- tragó deseando que su garganta no se cerrara.-Quería saber si... quisieras que fuéramos juntos a la Gala.  
-No lo sé... No creo que deberíamos...  
-Si aún te dudas de mis sentimientos, ¿qué te parece si vamos como amigos? No te presionaré para nada, lo prometo.  
-Pues...- Adrien la miró con esos ojos tan tiernos que no pudo decir que no, y no pudo.- Está bien... si vamos como amigos.  
-¡Genial!- Adrien se controló para no echarlo a perder.- L-Lo siento.- Marinette quiso reír, Adrien tímido era adorable.  
-No hay problema.  
-¡Adrichoo~!- Chloe llegó de repente y se sujetó con fuerza de su brazo.-Me alegra encontrarte Adrien querido. Necesitamos coordinarnos para saber a qué hora pasarás por mí para la gala.  
-Ammm, lo siento Chloe pero yo ya tengo pareja. Voy a ir con Marinette.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo vas a ir con ella cuando ya había planeado que seriamos quienes brillaran esa noche?  
-Lo siento, Chloe. Ya encontraras una pareja.- se fue llevándose a Marinette para ponerla a una distancia segura. Chloe apretó los dientes furiosa.

-¿Q-Qué harás Chloe?- preguntó Sabrina.

-Pues ni loca voy a parecer la perdedora que no lleva pareja.- miró alrededor y fue que vio a su compañero Nathaniel que iba hablando con Marc mientras caminaban al salón.  
-¡Woaa!- Nathaniel sintió que lo jalaron de atrás y se topó con el ceño fruncido de Chloe.  
-¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana por la noche?  
-Eh... ¿no?  
-Bien, ven al hotel a las cinco. Veré que puedo hacer contigo antes de que salgamos.- dijo yéndose del lugar dejando a un muy confundido Nathaniel.  
-¿Que acaba de pasar?  
-Creo que tienes una cita con la reina abeja.  
-¡¿Aaah?!

-Ya me dirás que se siente salir con una súper heroína.

-¿Con Chloe? ¡Seguro una pesadilla!

Adrien y Marinette caminaron a sus salones y llegaron al punto en que debían separarse. Marinette respiró hondo.  
-Bien, yo... debo ir a mi salón.  
-Sí, yo... Marinette no quiero que te sientas incomoda conmigo.  
-Es que es... difícil. Mayormente con lo que sabes. Me aterra que puedas salir lastimado o que incluso si eres akumatizado sabrías cómo lastimarme...  
-Nunca te haría daño, Marinette. Confía en mí. Y así como los demás peleare por ti pero a mi modo.  
-Adrien...  
-Marinette.- acortó la poca distancia entre ellos, mirando cada uno los ojos del otro.-Esa noche quiero que me conozcas sin la máscara que llevo.- algo tintineó en la cabeza de Marinette.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- este rió entre dientes.  
-Ya lo sabrás.- se marcha a su salón dejando a Marinette en la incertidumbre. Llegó ella al aula pensativa cuando unos grandes brazos la atraparon.  
-¡Marinette!  
-Claude... no puedo respirar...- su amiga la suelta y esta se ríe.- Menuda bienvenida, ¿qué ocurre?  
-Lo siento, es que estoy algo acelerado.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Teme que te cambies de grupo.- contestó Juliet.- Y la verdad no es el único.- Marinette pudo notar como sus compañeros le miraban, tristes y expectantes para cuando ella decidiera dejarlos.  
-No pienso dejarlos chicos. Al menos no este año y lo más probable es que el próximo año tampoco.- rio entre dientes y los miró con cariño.- Ustedes se han convertido en parte importante de mi vida y me han apoyado aun cuando no lo pedí. Por eso quisiera decirles que si sigo con ustedes o no el próximo año, quiero estar en contacto con ustedes, ya sea en salidas, reuniones de estudio, competencias... lo que sea chicos no pienso sacarlos de mi vida y espero también seguir siendo parte de las de ustedes.  
-Oh, Mari...- Aurore estaba conmovida como todos los demás, algunos más que otros. Juliet le dio discretamente a su novio un pañuelo.  
-Claude...  
-No estoy llorando, solo me entró basura a los ojos, mucha basura.- Marinette sonrió y extendió sus brazos pidiendo un abrazo que fue correspondido por sus compañeros ahogándola un poco en el proceso pero lo hacían con cariño...

En la residencia Rossi, la madre de Lila tomaba sus cosas con prisa.  
-Debo irme, Lila. Debo llegar rápido o se armara una grande...  
-¿Llegaras para la cena?  
-No, lo siento. Te he dejado la cena y pudin en la nevera, ¿ya enviaste tus deberes a la escuela? Es increíble que suspendieran clases por culpa de esos de esos monstruos otra vez.  
-Ya ves, es obvio que Ladybug no hace bien su trabajo. Y extraño mucho a mis compañeros...  
-Tranquila, ya los veras cuando todo se arregle o puedes arreglar una salida con ellos. ¡Ay! ¡Se me hace tan tarde! Te quiero, adiós.- besó a su hija y se fue. Cuando la puerta se cerró la expresión de Lila cambió y una risa se escuchó tras de ella.  
-¡Al fin! Se había tardado demasiado.- Duusu fue a los cajones y estantes hasta sacar algunas galletas.  
-No sabía que comieras.- Duusu se giró a verla con la boca llena, tragó y adoptó una pose dramática.  
-¡Claro! Todos creen que solo concedo poderes, ¡Nunca preguntan por nuestras necesidades!- exclamó furiosa y luego se puso a lloriquear.- Nadie nos entiende.  
-¡Ya basta! Eres tan dramática.- Duusu dejó de llorar y la miró burlona.  
-Oh, lo siento. Creo que no vi esa parte donde le llorabas a tu madre por no ir a la escuela por miedo a los akumas.- la kwami rio.- Y cómo olvidar cuando le robaste su teléfono para que no supiera que el director le busca.  
-Se compró otro y pronto todo se arreglara. Cuando tenga a Adrien en mi poder es seguro que con sus influencias saldré de esta. Pero para ello...- fue a la ventana de la cocina, mirando el atardecer en la ciudad.- Debo deshacerme de esa boba de Marinette.  
-Como si te fueran a dejar. He visto a los portadores de Plagg y Tikki en el pasado y siempre han salido adelante contra cualquier tipo de enemigo.  
-Pues no saben con lo que se enfrentaran. Y cuando los derrote obtendré sus miraculous para hacer mi deseo.  
-El deseo, el deseo. Si no hubieras preguntado no te habría dicho. Hawk Moth los quiere por eso, y ahora tú. Que aburridos son...- pero Lila ignoró el comentario del kwami.  
-¡Y cuando cumpla mi deseo, voy a regresar hasta ese momento en que Ladybug arruinó mi vida y hare todo lo que diga realidad! ¡Y esta vez me asegurare de destruir a Ladybug y que hundir a esa don nadie de Marinette hasta romper sus sueños en mil pedazos!- Duusu le observó aburrida mientras comía una galleta.  
-3, 2, 1...- Lila emitió una risa malévola y casi demencial. La kwami suspiró más luego sonrió de lado maliciosa.- Pues a ver si tienes fuerzas para pedir tu deseo...

Esa noche, Alya y Nino estaban en una video llamada con Adrien.  
-Espero que ya tengan todo listo para mañana.- dijo Adrien a sus amigos.  
-Muchas gracias por invitarnos, viejo. Lástima que tu chofer no pueda ir por nosotros.  
-Eso, ¿o será que quieres estar a solas con Marinette?- Adrien no ocultó su sonrisa y se sonrojó.  
-Pues sí. Así es... Ya debo irme, chicos. Los veré mañana.  
-Nos vemos Adrien.  
-Y suerte con tu chica.- Adrien se levantó de la cama y tomó un ramo de rosas y una mochila que ya le estaba esperando en su escritorio.  
-Hora de una salida nocturna, Plagg...

Marinette exhaló exhausta pero al ver el resultado no podía estar más contenta consigo misma.  
-Está hecho.  
-¡Wow! Lo has arreglado y se ve como nuevo.- admiró Tikki el buen trabajo de su portadora.  
-No fue tan sencillo como pensé, tuve que rehacer la parte de arriba porque se desgarró con el cierre, también tuve que arreglar la falda y por supuesto, después de lavarlo y asegurarme que no quedara rastro de alguna partícula de Lila sobre este.  
-Pues ese vestido no le quedaba tan bien como a ti.- la voz de Chat Noir le sorprendió pero sonrió tímida al verlo sentado en el marco de la ventana.  
-Ho-Hola, no esperaba verte.- Chat pone el ramo frente a ella.  
-Vine a traerte un regalo y a invitarte a una salida nocturna.  
-¿E-Esto es una cita?- Chat sonrió ampliamente.  
-Me encanta cuando pensamos lo mismo.  
-D-Debo decirles a mis padres y no estoy vestida para una cita.- ella vestía el pantalón de su pijama y una camiseta rosa con una mariposa en el centro.  
-Pues opino que te ves preciosa. Pero si te preocupa el público, tranquila. Nadie nos verá a donde vamos y puedes pedir permiso a tus padres.- Marinette se mordió el labio inferior, luego se dirigió a la trampilla y la abrió.  
-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¿Puedo salir un rato con Chat Noir?  
-¿Tardaran mucho?- preguntó su madre y Chat respondió.  
-¡La traeré más temprano que la Cenicienta!  
-¡Llévense unos bocadillos por si les da hambre!- exclamó su padre haciendo sonreír a ambos chicos.

Chat Noir no la llevó muy lejos de allí, Marinette tenía los ojos cerrados y al sentir que al fin se detenían sonrió.

-Sabes que bien pude haberme transformado.

-Eso arruinaría la sorpresa. Ya puedes abrir tus ojos.- al hacerlo Marinette quedo boquiabierta. Estaban en uno de los tantos jardines de Paris, esos que los turistas no tenían idea que existieran y que solo estaban para placer de los ciudadanos, había algunas velas adornando alrededor, unos cojines y reconoció unas sopas instantáneas y un zumo de uva encima de un mantel improvisado.  
-Espero te guste, intenté cocinar algo pero por ahora mis habilidades culinarias son tan gatastróficas que apenas y puedo calentar agua.- Marinette rio, era como esa vez con Glaciator y le agradaba tener una segunda oportunidad de cumplir esta vez con esa cita.  
-No pasa nada, creo que así es perfecto.- Chat Noir esbozó una gran sonrisa y no tardaron mucho en comer y charlar. Tikki comía algunas de las delicias que trajeron de la panadería y Chat no se quedaba atrás, aprovechando comer cada delicia de la panadería que lo que había llevado que era unas frituras para acompañar.  
-Me alegra saber que tus compañeros al fin te traten bien.  
-Sí, pero creo que se esfuerzan demasiado. Me siento un poco mal por ellos.  
-Oh, no deberías. Tal vez hasta debieras aprovecharte de ello.  
-¡Nunca podría hacer eso!- Chat se ríe al verla tan indignada.  
-Lo sé. Solo quería ver tu reacción.  
-Pfft, gato tonto.- Marinette tomó otro tanto de fideos y Chat tamborileó sus garras en el almohadón donde estaba sentado, quería preguntarle por su forma civil pero no quería verse tan obvio.  
-Ya suéltalo, Chat Noir. ¿Qué te preocupa?  
-Eh, ¿a mí? No me preocupa nada.  
-Tus manos y labio inferior dicen lo contrario.- ni siquiera sabía que estaba mordiendo su labio inferior.- Es que se te hace raro que yo sea Ladybug.- afirmó con cierta duda y este negó con la cabeza de inmediato.  
-No, solo que... no sé cómo decirte cuanto me vuelves loco.  
-Oh, Chat...  
-Está bien, está bien. Después de todo tome cuanto tome o sea cual sea tu decisión, siempre estaré a tu lado.- ella lo miró culpable.  
-La verdad es... que me gustas mucho, Chat.- musitó a lo bajo que de no ser por el súper oído de Chat, no la habría oído.

-¡¿EN SERIO?!- Chat Noir se levantó de un saltó y giró sobre sus pies con los brazos extendidos al cielo.- Oh, mi lady, podría comenzar a cantar a la luna en Paris.

-Ni se te ocurra.- cortó antes de que lo hiciera y suspiró.- Pero ahora soy un desastre. Ya que yo... ¡ugh! Es horrible lo que tengo que decir.- cerró los ojos frustrada. Chat se acercó a ella y puso su rodilla en el suelo tomando su mano.  
-Está bien. No tienes que decir nada.  
-Tengo que hacerlo Chay. Yo... ¿recuerdas a ese chico que te hablaba? Él lo sabe, Chat...  
-¿Qué? ¿Cómo...? ¿Hablas de… que le gustas o que eres Ladybug?  
-¡Las dos cosas!- ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas.- Lo peor es que sé que no dirá nada. Adrien no es esa clase de chico. Sin embargo... me siento herida y dudosa, porque no sé si le gusto de verdad o no. Y... también me gustas. Es horrible. Soy horrible…  
-Espera, ¿te sigue gustando?- ella emitió un quejido y tomó uno de los almohadones para ponérselo en la cara y buscar ahogarse.  
-¡No es un tema de conversación para una cita!- el corazón de Chat saltó, no solo porque admitiera que estaban en una cita sino porque aun sentía algo por él, y tantas dudas que había tenido se revelaron ante él observando las ridículas situaciones en que se vieron envueltos. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar y reír a carcajadas.- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? Esto es incómodo.- suplicó Marinette.  
-No te preocupes, my princess coccinelle.- dijo con su usual coquetería.- No me purreocupa la competencia. Ya que puedo hacerla garras en cualquier momento.  
-¡Chat!  
-Oh, bichito. Eres tan linda cuando te enojas.- Marinette bufó. Ya vería ese gato, entre tanto Tikki, se reía de las expresiones de su portadora... La llevó de regreso justo a las 9:30. La dejó en su azotea y Marinette suspiró.  
-Fue una bella noche, Chat. Creo que te veré otro día.  
-Quien sabe, quizás antes de lo esperado.  
-Es cierto, todo depende si aparece un akuma o si te da hambre.- bromeó esta con los brazos cruzados.  
-A lo mejor es mucho antes de lo que crees.- Chat Noir se inclinó y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla que la hizo sonrojar y susurró con voz ronca a su oreja.- Te vere en la Gala, bichito.- y dejándola aturdida se fue del lugar y segundos después Marinette cayó en cuenta de sus palabras.  
-¡¿La Gala?!

Desde temprano Marinette fue llevada por sus amigos para divertirse, comer helado, ver algunos espectáculos callejeros y por supuesto pasear por la ciudad. Marinette se reía con sus amigos aunque al ver uno de los tantos carteles de Adrien, parecía escuchar una alarma contra incendio en su cabeza sobre algo importante que no estaba viendo, pero sus amigos la distrajeron de ello. Adrien en cambio, ese día tocó el piano con una inspiración y buen humor fue contagiado por toda la mansión, incluso su chofer estaba con una sonrisa en su siempre intimidante rostro e hizo que su padre no se preocupara por él, al contrario, le gustaba que su hijo tuviese una buena influencia en su vida, mas estaba preocupado sobre el destino del prendedor del pavo real.

Al fin la hora llegó, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y el elegante auto de los Agreste se detuvo en frente de la panadería. Adrien se acomodó el pañuelo verde de su traje negro y la corbata de pajarita. Suspiró al bajar y metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón donde estaba el amuleto de Marinette rogando porque tuviese suerte esa noche.  
-¡Marinette! Llegaron por ti.- gritó su madre desde las escaleras al ver el auto estacionarse por la ventana.  
-¡Voy!- se acomodó un mechón de su cabello suelto y tomó su bolso de mano rosa donde puso un macarrón extra para Tikki, ya iba a bajar pero se detuvo y vio hacia su escritorio donde estaban las cintas que Chat Noir le regaló y sin dudarlo las tomó.- Necesitaré de un amuleto de la suerte conmigo.- Tikki sonrió y asintió.

Cuando la puerta de la panadería se abrió, Adrien se quedó sin aliento. Había visto el vestido terminado y a Lila en él, pero el efecto que causaba en Marinette era diferente. Marinette era un ángel del cielo que vino a la Tierra para dar amor y esperanza a todo ser viviente, se sintió hasta engañado porque creía que en algún momento vería unas alas blancas asomarse detrás de ella.  
-Ho-Hola, Adrien.- este se obligó a reaccionar y lo primero que hizo fue cerrar su boca.  
-Ho-Hola. T-Tú te ves purre, digo, preciosa, el vestido también, digo, te ves hermosa esta noche Marinette.  
-¡Gracias! T-Tú te ves bien, digo, como si no lo estuvieras alguna vez, ya sabes.- el rostro de ambos se pintó de rojo y Adrien reaccionó de súbito y extendió su mano a ella.  
-¿Vamos?- Marinette asintió y tomó su mano. Sintieron como una corriente eléctrica pasar por sus brazos pero no se separaron y como todo un caballero, la guio al auto donde ambos se despidieron de los señores Dupain-Cheng que los vieron partir desde la puerta.  
-Son tan lindos.- suspiró la señora Cheng y su esposo se enderezó.  
-Bueno, querida, Adrien es buen chico pero nadie le gana a mi MariChat.  
-Que dilema. Bueno, sea cual elija al menos sabremos que nuestros nietos tendrán muy buenos genes.  
-Pero quiero que mis nietos ronroneen.- se imaginó enternecido el gran hombre y su esposa rio  
-Oh, Tom.- pero debía de admitir que eso sería muy tierno…

El Palais des Tuileries se había vestido de gala esa noche, o al menos mucho más de lo habitual. Los hermosos jardines estaban decorados con luces tenues para resaltar los colores variado de las hermosas flores y el resto iluminaba la fachada en todo su poderoso esplendor decorado con banderines de colores. Al entrar, el dorado y carmín se confabulaban para crear un escenario único y digno de los antiguos reyes que vivieron allí en el pasado. Al llegar al salón, se siguieron maravillando por la exquisita decoración o al menos hasta que Marinette notó como algunos los veían curiosos.  
-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Adrien al sentirla tensa.  
-Nos están mirando.- Adrien sonrió mirándola con ternura.  
-Bueno, seguro se preguntaran como es que vengo en compañía de un ángel.- las mejillas de Marinette se tiñeron de rosa y Adrien se sintió dichoso de ser quien provocara esos sonrojos y tomó su mano alzándola cerca de sus labios.- Marinette. Esta noche quiero que me conozcas de verdad. No al hijo de Gabriel Agreste, solo a mí, mi verdadero ser.- besó su mano y el sonrojo de ella aumentó. Allí estaba de nuevo la alarma y Marinette no sabía que decir.  
-A-Adrien...  
-¡Adrichoo! Hasta que al fin llegas.- Chloe le abrazó vistiendo un elegante vestido azul rey de un tirante con destellos dorados en la falda, su cabello estaba sujeto por cintas del mismo color en una trenza recogida en un moño y llevaba un hermoso brazalete dorado intrínseco en la parte  
superior del brazo donde no estaba el tirante.  
-Hola, Chloe. Te ves muy bien.  
-Obviamente. Tenía que verme fabulosa. Dupain-Cheng.- su tono de voz cambió.  
-Chloe.- ambas se miraron y Marinette tuvo que hablar para romper esa leve tensión.- Te ves muy bien, Chloe.  
-Lo mismo puedo decir. Te ves decentemente bien para este evento.- no se estaban sacando los ojos. Eso era buena señal para Adrien.  
-¿Y… quién vino contigo, Chloe?- preguntó Adrien, grave error ya que Chloe lo apuñaló con la mirada para adoptar una pose arrogante mientras se miraba las uñas.  
-Bueno, como ALGUIEN no estaba disponible. Tuve que conformarme con lo que tenía a mano.- no muy lejos, Nathaniel estaba picando una charola de canapés, vistiendo un traje negro como Adrien y un pañuelo rojo; tenían que admitir que se veía muy bien en traje.  
-Espero que se diviertan juntos.- deseó Adrien.  
-Sí, bueno, no es tan mala compañía. Ya veré si no le da por ensuciar su traje; sino mamá lo colgaría de la pajarita.- Chloe se fue y aguantaron la risa, sintiendo un poco de lastima por su compañero.  
-Adrien, hola.- al girarse se toparon con Kagami que vestía un hermoso vestido chino rojo y dorado que les recordó a su traje y con un adorno de flor rojo, y a su lado Luka llevaba con porte un traje azul marino con camisa de cuello alto así que no llevaba la usual corbata o pajarita, haciéndolo ver mayor y sofisticado aun con sus mechas de colores.  
-Hola Kagami, y hola a ti también Luka. Es una sorpresa verlos juntos.- admitió Adrien y Luka respondió con una sonrisa amplia y juguetona.  
-La verdad es que hasta a mí me tomó de imprevisto. Pero me alegro de haber venido.- Kagami alzó la ceja mas no hizo comentario.  
-Como sea me alegro verlos.- dijo Kagami.- Porque me gustaría hablar con Marinette, a solas.  
-¿Conmigo?  
-Ve con ella, Marinette.- dijo Luka y luego susurró claro para todos.- Si vas por voluntad propia será menos doloroso.- Adrien casi rompe a carcajadas pero no le hizo gracia a Marinette que se puso pálida.  
-Mejor hazle caso, las esperaremos.  
-P-Pero...- sin demasiada ceremonia, Kagami tomó a Marinette del brazo y la llevó a otra parte del salón para hablar con ella. Adrien y Luka las vieron partir.  
-Entonces... ¿tú y Kagami?  
-Parejas más raras las hay.- señaló a Chloe y Nathaniel y Adrien se rio, se alegraba mucho de ver que se llevaban bien todos...

Lila apareció en el gran salón con un vestido largo, color verde pasto sin mangas y escote de barco, que terminaba difuminado en su falda de azul y dorado, llevaba dos pulseras y una gargantilla de oro, y su cabello estaba recogido de lado con un broche de plumas de pavo real. Captó algunas miradas por tan precioso atuendo, incluso captó la vista de uno de los finalistas que la vio con asco y sorpresa antes de desviar su mirada e irse lejos de ella. Pero la mirada que captó y a la que no le hizo gracia verla, sintiendo la indignación carcomer sus entrañas con su presencia era la de Audrey Bourgeois que dejó de hablar con Gabriel Agreste.  
-No me lo puedo creer. Quien la dejo entrar merecen que lo despidan.  
-¿De quién hablas, Audrey?- Audrey la vio irse por unos pasillos.  
-Esa Lila Rossi. Pero ya me encargo de ella, Gabriel. Señor Raincomprix.- le llamó al oficial que comía un canapé acompañando al alcalde, por primera vez en traje elegante, pero color azul, para no desentonar entre la gente y su deber.- Sígame por favor.- el oficial comió el canapé rápidamente y siguió a madame Bourgeouis a ese mismo pasillo dejando a Gabriel bebiendo champan y en una charla con el alcalde, esperando que su vieja amiga lograse su cometido.  
La mujer se veía furiosa y no tendría consideración en sacar a Lila a patadas no importándole mucho si dañaba la punta de sus carísimos zapatos, no espera, para eso estaba la servidumbre.  
-Se fue por aquí, estoy segura.  
-Pues no veo a nadie y bien sabe que estas habitaciones esta cerradas con llave.- en ese momento el sonido de una puerta cerrarse los hio voltear.  
-¿Decía?- el oficial adoptó una pose firme.  
-Salga de allí en ese preciso instante. Está prohibido al público cualquiera de las habitaciones de esta propiedad.- al no haber respuesta abrió la puerta entrando en la elegante y antigua habitación cuyas cortinas de satén rojo estaban cerradas pero se podía distinguir una figura detrás de estas.- Salga en este preciso momento. Usted no debe de estar aquí.- escucharon como alguien intentó abrir la puerta de cristal que estaba detrás de esas cortinas y que daba a un balcón. La escasa paciencia de la crítica de modas llegó a su fin.  
-Sal de ahí atrás, jovencita. No tengo idea de cómo entraste y no me imagino como no se te cae la cara de vergüenza después de lo ocurrido que significó más que una humillación para todos, más para mí. Ni loca voy a dejar que sigas manchando este evento con tu presencia así que sal ya o yo te sacaré pequeña y arrogante mitómana.- Lila apretó los dientes desde donde estaba, furiosa por las palabras de la mujer.- Capitán, despídala de mi vista.- la voz de Lila se escuchó, arrastrando las palabras con ira contenida.  
-En realidad van a ser otros los que salgan despedidos.- un brillo azul apareció entre los gruesos cortinajes y de repente un fuerte viento alzó las cortinas mostrando en la oscuridad e iluminado por la luna, una figura de azul que expandió su abanico y fue contra ellos. En menos de lo esperado, se vio de nuevo el brillo azul bajo la puerta y Lila salió como si nada. De su bolso de mano azul con broche dorado, Duusu salió y atravesó la puerta cerrándola y volviendo al bolso. Lila sonrió y se alejó por el pasillo...

Marinette miró sobre el hombro de Kagami, esperaba algún apoyo pero al parecer no lo tendría en esta situación. Kagami rodó los ojos.  
-No te voy a hacer nada.  
-¿Segura? Digo... claro que no. Pero no entiendo de qué quiere hablar conmigo.  
-Es sobre Adrien.  
-¿Adrien? Mira, entre Adrien y yo no hay nada. Así que no te entiendo, s-solo somos amigos.- Kagami dio un paso adelante, intimidándola en el proceso.  
-No me gusta cuando la gente miente.  
-¡Te digo la verdad!  
-Mira, no sé qué fue lo que ocurrió entre ustedes para que decidieras distanciarte, pero no me puedo creer lo egoísta e insensible que eres.  
-¿Como que egoísta e insensible?  
-Adrien sufre por ti. Ha hecho mucho para ganar tu favor, incluyendo lo ocurrido en el concurso que pudo haberlo metido en problemas, y no sabes cómo le he pateado el trasero en las últimas prácticas de esgrima. Y ante todo esto solo piensas en ti y cómo te sientes.- Marinette sintió la culpa retorcerse en su estómago.  
-Es complicado lo que ocurrió...  
-No. Simplemente haces más grande el problema pero si de verdad le quisieras le darías la oportunidad que se merece.  
-Es que... no sé si de verdad me quiere.- Kagami frunció el ceño.  
-Desde el primer momento en que les conocí supe dos cosas, uno, que tú estabas loca por él, y dos, que no importando cada cuanto Adrien me dijese que solo eras su amiga, supe que había algo más aunque este no pareciera darse cuenta.  
-¿A-Algo más?- preguntó curiosa no sintiendo como esas palabras comenzaban a aliviar una herida en su corazón.  
-Obvio. ¿Recuerdas la pista de hielo? Adrien fue a por ti en vez de dejar que Luka fuera a verte. Dejándome a mí, su cita, por ti. Y por eso le besé al despedirme, porque me di cuenta que gustaba de ti más de lo que gustaba de mí, fui infantil, lo admito.  
-P-Pero en el concurso los vi besarse...  
-Lo viste todo desde un mal ángulo. No lo estaba besando, solo me disculpaba por mi actitud infantil creyendo que Adrien era el chico perfecto para mí cuando no lo era. Ni es el chico para mí ni es perfecto.  
-Lo sé, Adrien es único...- musitó con cierta ensoñación que se cortó cuando vio el dedo de Kagami señalarla.  
-Así que deja ya de darle vueltas a todo. Si lo quieres adelante, sino hazte a un lado y deja que otra persona lo haga feliz. Porque él es mi amigo, y si le haces algo no me contendré contra ti- sin decir más se dio la vuelta y se alejó caminando con ese aire regio que recordaba al de una princesa imperial. Marinette se tapó el rostro con las manos quejándose a lo bajo.  
-Esto no puede estar pasando.  
-¿Marinette?  
-¿Alya?- esta se sorprendió de ver a su amiga con un vestido negro de tirantes y de escote de corazón.  
-Chica, ¿qué haces allí escondida en esa esquina?  
-Solo pensando.  
-Vale, ¿ne-necesitas a alguien que te escuche?- Marinette vio a Alya, una parte de ella se sentía dolida pero Alya estaba poniendo gran esfuerzo en reconstruir su amistad, ¿y si estaba siendo egoísta? Pensó en las palabras de Kagami y le sonrió a medias.  
-Sabes, vi una charola con canapés de salchicha, podemos tomar algunos y hablar en un lugar tranquilo.- la expresión de Alya se iluminó y hasta parecía que iba a llorar pero se controló y asintió.  
-Vale... tenemos mucho qué hablar.

-Pienso lo mismo.

Kagami regresó a donde Luka y fulminó con la mirada a Adrien.  
-No te atrevas a tirar mi esfuerzo, Adrien. Ella es tan cabeza dura como tú.

-Por eso nos complementamos.- ella soltó un bufido y se fue con Luka a donde su madre y abuelo, y Adrien rio a lo bajo. Nino se acercó a Adrien cuando al fin estuvo solo.  
-Hey, Adrien.  
-Nino. Caramba casi ni te reconocí.  
-Sí, vestir estas cosas no está mal pero no me las pondría todos los días.- Adrien rio.  
-Te entiendo perfecto, amigo. ¿Y Alya?- entonces captó algo por el rabillo del ojo y al girarse su sonrisa creció.- Creo que este evento traerá muchas sorpresas.- Nino volteó y sonrió también. Alya y Marinette estaban hablando, y luego Alya la abrazó. Nino se sintió feliz de poder verlas tal y como antes.  
-¿Crees que se arreglen las cosas entre ellas por completo algún día?  
-No me cabe la menor duda.

La música instrumental de fondo casi imperceptible se volvió más fuerte, invitando a los presentes a bailar. Luka hizo una reverencia a Kagami y esta con un ligero sonrojo lo llevó al ya despejado salón antes de que su madre o abuelo dijesen algo. Chloe miró como las parejas empezaban a bailar y esta se quedó en su silla viendo a Nathaniel hacer un boceto en una servilleta.  
-¿Puedes dejar eso? No te traje para que te sentaras y dibujaras. Y ni idea de donde tenías escondido ese lápiz.  
-En realidad no me trajiste, me arrastraste aquí.- respondió sin mirarla.  
-Como sea. Deberías levantarte e invitarme a bailar.  
-No soy buen bailarín y si supieras en que estoy trabajando no te quejarías.- Chloe rodó los ojos.  
-Y eso es...

-Esto.- Nathaniel le pasó la servilleta y Chloe abrió grande los ojos.- Un comic donde aparece de nuevo Queen Bee, así como con La Mancha. Estamos trabajando en la historia aun pero no nos decidimos.- Chloe se olvidó de la música y el baile.  
-Cuéntame más. Quiero saber que ideas tienen.- dijo muy interesada en el comic.

Alya y Marinette se habían hecho a un lado dejando a las personas bailar, hasta que ambas sintieron detrás de ellas a sus respectivas parejas.  
-¿Me permite, hermosa dama?- preguntó Nino y Alya no dudó en tomar su mano.  
-Vamos, galán.- fueron a bailar y Marinette vio como ambos se movían con soltura. Adrien tosió y extendió su mano.  
-¿T-Te gustaría bailar?- Adrien estaba sonrojado y Marinette recordando las palabras de Kagami tomó su mano.  
-Sí. Claro...- fueron a la pista. Adrien puso una de sus manos en la cintura y la otra sujetó con suavidad y firmeza su mano. Marinette puso su mano sobre su hombro y comenzaron a bailar como todos a su alrededor.  
-Bailas muy bien.  
-Gracias, pero aun la noche es joven y quizás te pise un par de veces.  
-Hazlo si quieres, mis zapatos soportan bien los golpes.- Marinette dejó escapar una pequeña risa que hizo sentir a Adrien dichoso, rogando que la poca suerte que tenía no se esfumase…

Lila pasó disimulada entre los invitados, evitando de forma magistral los ojos del señor Agreste y de cada uno de los jueces del concurso. Pasó a un lado de Jagged Stone que reía con su asistente y tras una columna buscó a Adrien. Alguien como él no podía pasar desapercibido, aun con aquel mar de vestidos y trajes negros y aburridos. Divisó a Chloe que por alguna razón estaba hablando con Nathaniel, resopló, ya sabía que Chloe tenía pésimos gustos, solo bastaba con ver su ropa. Vio a Alya y Nino bailar y afiló su mirada recordándose también hacer pagar a esos dos por haberla traicionado. Si tuviera a Adrien en su poder, podría usarlo a su favor, hacer que todos se olvidaran de lo ocurrido con la ayuda de la bondad que tenía este, y por supuesto dejar mal a la tonta de Marinette y gobernar en su pequeño reino escolar para después escalar a grandes esferas con ayuda del apellido Agreste. Y al fin lo encontró, pero al verlo sintió como si la abofetearan en la cara. Adrien y Marinette bailaban y hablaban entre susurros provocando una serie de estúpidos sonrojos a su parecer y miradas que la repugnaban. Sus dientes rechinaron, sus uñas se clavaron en su piel y comenzó a ver todo rojo. Marinette, Marinette, era un insecto tan molesto como Ladybug que merecía ser aplastada. Al demonio las sutilezas, iba a dar un pequeño giro su plan pero al final sería como ella quería, con Adrien Agreste en sus manos...

Ese baile parecía sacado de alguna fantasía de un cuento de hadas. Como esa vez en la fiesta de Chloe, estuvo tentada a abrazarle y ser envuelta en sus brazos pero no se lo permitió.  
-Adrien.  
-Marinette.  
Hablaron al mismo tiempo y Adrien como todo un caballero le cedió la palabra con una sonrisa tímida.  
-Quiero decirte que esto es... mágico, aun no me creo todo esto.  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Que de verdad te guste y que ahora estemos bailando de este modo.  
-Marinette...  
-Déjame terminar.- pidió con suavidad y Adrien calló.- El punto es que tardaré un poco en hacerme a la idea y además... siento decirte que no puedo corresponder completamente a tus sentimientos porque... porque un gato se ha metido también en mi corazón.  
-¿Hablas de Chat Noir?- ella asintió.  
-Lo siento, Adrien. Pero Chat Noir se ha convertido en alguien importante para mí, no solo como mi compañero, sino como algo más importante, alguien que siempre me ha apoyado, en las buenas y en las malas, y que desearía seguir teniendo en mi vida.- bajó la mirada cabizbaja.- Por eso no puedo corresponder del todo Adrien. Créeme que lamento ser una persona tan egoísta con mis sentimientos.  
-Oh, Marinette.- su agarre hizo que la abrazara entre el baile y este susurró a su oído.- Yo soy quien debe disculparse contigo por hacerte sentir.- Marinette se sonrojó y Adrien se separó solo un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos.- No me di cuenta de cuanto te lastimaba con la idea de amistad que tenía. Pero como solo había tenido como amiga a Chloe, nunca he sabido cómo tratar a la gente, y por ello no sabía diferenciar de ese cariño de amigos y de ese cariño que con cada cosa que hacías iba creciendo más y más, quedando con una venda en los ojos. Una vez te dije que eras la Ladybug de la vida cotidiana, y la verdad es que me siento un tonto al no ver la verdad por mi ceguera, que la chica que cada día de clases se sentaba detrás de mí, aquella que sin saberlo me demostraba su amor con cada detalle significativo, era la misma que me traía loco.- dieron una vuelta en el baile.- Sin embargo quisiera decirte que hiciste lo mismo conmigo en el pasado.  
-¿Yo? ¿E-En que momento te hice sentir así?- preguntó recelosa.  
-Cuando me decías que te gustaba un chico. Me ponía celoso y me preguntaba qué clase de chico te había conquistado y sin saberlo estabas interesada en mi mascara, o al menos hasta que de verdad comenzaste a verme.- Adrien sonrió y susurró.- Y ahora qué sé la verdad de tu corazón quiero saber, si perdonarías a este tonto gato que tienes por completo enamorado.  
Marinette lo miró con los ojos como platos y su boca entre abierta sin emitir sonido alguno. Su mano fue hacia el rostro de Adrien y la alarma contra incendios que había sonado en su cabeza al fin se había apagado mostrando como un cartel luminoso una verdad única e irrevocable.  
-No puede ser... Tú...- Adrien sonrió nervioso.  
-Espero que al fin termine ese cuadrado amoroso que hemos hecho. Es hasta gracioso si lo piensas de cierto modo...- Marinette no paraba de verle y estudiar cada rasgo de él, pasando sus dedos por sus cabellos, observando sus ojos. Unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.  
-¿Chaton?...

-¡Quítale tus sucias manos de encima!- la orden se dio desde el escenario de la orquesta, y desde el techo cayó una figura de azul.

La persona llevaba un traje muy diferente a la Mayura que conocían. Su cabello castaño estaba por recogido por una coleta baja con los típicos mechones hacia adelante enmarcando su cara, tenía una gabardina de cuello alto, ajustada y larga por detrás con terminación de plumas negras, al frente se separaba a la altura de su estómago dejando un espacio en negro y con unos pantalones azules y botas de tacón negro alto estando estas unidas siendo la misma parte del traje. Su antifaz azul de orilla negra y sus ojos negros de pupila verde asustaban un poco, entre sus manos de guantes negro que solo cubrían la palma, podían verse sus largas uñas negras como garras y como sujetaba el abanico, mostrando una mueca de disgusto en esos labios pintados de azul.  
Todas las personas estaban conmocionadas, Gabriel Agreste estaba sorprendido por lo que veía y furioso de que un oportunista se hiciera de ese miraculous. Adrien y Marinette se pusieron en guardia, atentos a lo que fuese a pasar.  
-Deje a Tikki en mi bolso en la recepción.  
-No importa. Tengo a Plagg conmigo.- susurraron para que nadie los escuchara.

Al bajar la chica del escenario el alcalde fue el primero y el único en exclamar.  
-¡¿Que significa todo esto?!  
-Cállese. Nadie le importa lo que sale de su apestosa boca.- de un movimiento de su abanico, provocó una corriente de aire que lo empujó a una de las mesas dejándolo en el suelo.  
-¡Papi!- Chloe exclamó y todos se hicieron a un lado

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Marinette y la chica sonrió burlona.  
-Soy la peor pesadilla de Paris.- Adrien fue el primero que lo vio, un sutil movimiento de muñeca que lo puso alerta y tomó a Marinette en sus brazos.

-¡Marinette!- recibieron por igual aquel ataque que los hizo caer y deslizarse por el suelo del salón.

-/¡Marinette! ¡Adrien!/- gritaron Alya y Nino que quisieron ayudarles pero Jagged y Penny les detuvieron para que no cometieran una imprudencia contra la villana.  
-¡Adrien!- su padre iba hacia ellos pero la gente igual le detuvo ante lo peligroso que era. Marinette abrió los ojos, Adrien se había llevado el mayor daño en un hombro.  
-Adrien... ¿quién eres tú y que quieres?- enfrentó a la portadora del pavo real que solo la miró con desprecio.  
-Vine por lo que es mío y que gente como tú se han atrevido a quitarme.- esta se inclinó para susurrar solo a Marinette.- Te dije que te quitaría a Adrien.- Marinette perdió el aliento al darse cuenta de quién estaba detrás de la máscara.  
-Lila...- musitó sin aliento y la chica rio en una horrible carcajada que heló la sangre de los presentes.  
-Me llamo Paon, niñita tonta y nadie, ni siquiera los perdedores de Ladybug y Chat Noir podrán derrotarme, mucho menos con lo que les tengo preparado.- tomó una pluma que se oscureció en su mano y con una sonrisa sádica la llevó cerca de sus labios.- Un beso de la suerte.- dio el beso a la pluma y luego se la tragó.

Adrien y Marinette la miraron impactados al igual que Gabriel. Y como como si hubiese invocado a un ente demoniaco, la propia sombra de Paon se separó de ella, una perfecta copia suya en negro, y se expandió destrozando todas las luces del salón sumiendo a todos en una oscuridad total. Nino abrazó a Alya, y Adrien cubrió a Marinette de los vidrios rotos, Paon se rio y ambos se levantaron dispuestos a darle cara o huir y transformarse para regresar y patear su emplumado trasero, pero Adrien sintió como una enorme garra lo sujetó desde atrás y aun con la poca visión de las luces exteriores vio que era garra salía del suelo y comenzó a salir una enorme bestia semejante a un muy horrible cuervo gigante con redondos y brillantes ojos. De cada esquina seres comenzaron a aparecer asustando a todo mundo. Zorros rabiosos capaces de hacer ilusiones para engañar; camaleones que cambiaban formas a voluntad, serpientes gigantes con la cabeza de Lila con una boca enorme, entre otros monstruos deformes, todos y cada uno de estos estaban compuestos de oscuridad. Paon de un salto llegó al lomo del ave.  
-¡Este es un mensaje que quiero hagan llegar al insecto y al gato! Entréguenme sus miraculous o el "Ángel de Paris" sufrirá las consecuencias.- tras otra risa el ave comenzó a alzar vuelo.  
-¡Adrien!- gritó Marinette vio como esa cosa emprendía vuelo tomaba velocidad para después dirigirse hacia uno de los ventanales.

Corrió empujando a quien se interponía y Gabriel Agreste también corrió sin apartar la vista de su hijo. Marinette escuchó el desgarre de su vestido, quizás por alguien que lo había pisado sin querer pero no le importó, al contrario, ella misma lo desgarró para moverse mejor y al momento en que esa ave rompió las puertas de cristal del balcón, Marinette hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y corrió saltando del barandal sin ver a centímetros de esta al padre de Adrien, sin escuchar los gritos de Alya detrás y extendiendo su mano logró tomar una pluma de la cola. Adrien la miró temeroso por su seguridad al verla hacer semejante locura a la vista de todos, pero a ella no le importó, sino que subió cuanto pudo, hasta apoyarse en la parte trasera del ave, sujetándose con fuerza con los puños llenos de plumas. Y al subir, fue que se topó cara a cara con Paon que la tomó del vestido y la puso a su altura.  
-Pero mira nada más, que valiente y estúpida eres, Marinette.  
-Detén esto, Lila. Esto es una locura.  
-No lo es. Cuando tenga los miraculous voy a cumplir mi deseo y todo será como debió ser desde el principio.  
-Entonces suelta a Adrien. No lo necesitas.  
-Oh, qué ingenia eres. Lo necesito para mis planes en cambio de que surja un imprevisto, en cambio tú no me eres útil.- la llevó a la orilla y Marinette ya no sintió nada bajo sus pies y aterrada vio la sonrisa torcida de Paon.- Hasta nunca, Marinette y que tengas buen aterrizaje.- y tras eso la soltó. Marinette pudo ver a Paon seguir sonriendo, a Adrien siendo llevado por ella con una expresión de horror plasmada en su rostro mientras se alejaban y la veía a su caer al vacío.  
-¡MARINEEEEEETTE!

…

 **NO ME MATEN AUN! Esto forma parte del final que se viene y prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que sea inolvidable. AAAAH! Asi qque chicos y chicas, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, acepto imágenes de Chat Noir, Luka o Nathaniel, y sin más qué decir aparte de que sean pacientes con el siguiente y que una bebida de temporada no me vendría mal… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE! P.D. Me tomaré una bueeeenas vacaciones terminando esto, las merezco.**


	21. Irrompibles

**Hola a todos! He aquí he llegado con el capítulo final, cumpliendo exactamente 6 meses desde que me aventuré con esta historia, debo decir que ha sido gratificante, agotador pero cada historia que escribo me ayuda a crecer más en el ámbito de la escritura descubriendo más de mi misma de lo que creen. Así que después de esto voy a tomarme unas buenas vacaciones, seguiré por los alrededores pero entiendan, historia de seis meses, cansa, y también tengo muchas cosas que hacer por mi cuenta. Así que espero que les guste mucho este final tal y como disfrute escribiéndolo, perdonen las faltas de ortografía, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y sin más qué decir que agradezco a todos quienes han seguido esta aventura y gracias a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan genial serie…. COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 21.  
Irrompibles.

Estaba cayendo, y no había nada que pudiese ser salvarla. En unos segundos ella no sería más que una mancha en el suelo y todo porque se había dejado a Tikki en su bolso. Pero lo que más le dolía no era su inminente final, sino era ver como Lila estaba dispuesta a todo por conseguir sus objetivos, y Adrien... sus pensamientos de pánico iban para Adrien que no sabía que podría hacerle aun siendo Chat Noir… su Chat Noir que siempre la salvaba de todo y ahora no podría... una lágrima se elevó en la caída y quiso gritarle cuánto lo amaba y lo tonta que había sido al no ver al verdadero Adrien en su felino compañero que obviamente tenía un corazón enorme. Ahora solo podía decir: Lo siento y Adiós…

Una sombra apareció y unos fuertes brazos la tomaron antes de tocar el suelo, pudo sentir como esa persona la dejaba en una azotea y al ver la cara de su salvador no creyó llevarse otra sorpresa más grande esa noche. De todas lo remotamente inimaginable, Hawk Moth le había salvado la vida.  
-¿Dónde fueron?- ella retrocedió. Le había salvado la vida el villano de Paris, no sabía si sentirse agradecida o asustada por ello.  
-¿P-Por qué? ¿También va a usar a Adrien junto con Lila como moneda de canje por los miraculous?- Hawk Moth seguro hubiese admirado su valentía pero ese no sería el día, los ojos de este se abrieron por la sorpresa de saber quién estaba tras la máscara de Paon y luego una expresión de rabia deformó por un momento sus rasgos tras la máscara para luego mostrar otra pétrea y hablando con una voz tan filosa que cortaría el aire.  
-Si tanto te preocupa ese joven te recomiendo que me digas a donde fueron y no me hagas perder el tiempo.  
-Tú... ¿vas a salvarle?  
-Recuperare mi miraculous, lo que le ocurra a ese chico o a esa ladrona ya es cosa de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Así que si no me dices lo que quiero saber tampoco me importara lo que te pase.- normalmente no se hubiese intimidado ante aquel horrible villano pero había algo en él, un aura amenazante que le decía que hablaba en serio y su brazo se alzó de inmediato.  
-Por allá, creo que es en dirección a la Basílica de Sacré Cœur, pero hay muchas co-cosas allí así que no podría jurarlo...- con un profundo ceño fruncido se giró en esa dirección y antes de irse escuchó la voz de la joven.- Por favor... no le haga daño a Adrien, él es una buena persona que nunca ha hecho daño a nadie.- este no volteó pero sus hombros bajaron y se fue de la azotea dejándola sola. Pudo suspirar de alivio, sintiendo que se había librado de alguna presión en el ambiente.  
-¡Marinette!- un brillo rojo fue hacia ella y Marinette cayó ante la fuerza con que Tikki la embistió.- Gracias a los miraculous que estas bien.  
-Estoy bien. Gracias a quien menos me esperaba pero no hay tiempo de explicar. Debo detener a Lila.

-Me temo que hay un problema aun peor.  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Mira.- señaló en dirección del palacio que se veía como una sombra más entre tantas, todo estaba tan oscuro...  
-Oh, no.- las luces comenzaban a apagarse de golpe en diferentes partes de la ciudad, cada vez más y más, y las sombras de Lila se multiplicaban y aterrorizaban a la ciudad. Tuvo que tomar una decisión.- ¿De dónde salen esos bichos?

-Estos representan lo que hay en el interior de Lila, y están apagando toda la Ciudad mientras avanzan.  
-Esto es malo, Debemos ir con el maestro...- se le veía intranquila y la manita de Tikki tocó su mejilla.  
-Tranquila, Plagg está con él y no dejará que le pase nada.  
-Lo sé. Vamos. ¡Tikki, Transfórmame!- Ladybug se fue por las azoteas aun iluminadas, esperaba ganar al apagón y así regresar con apoyo para salvar a Adrien...

Al llegar a la Basílica, Adrien cayó al suelo de madera del atrio y una sombra parecida a una araña gigante se puso sobre él para con sus patas servir como barrotes en una improvisada jaula.  
-Aquí te quedaras hasta que me seas útil, querido.  
-¿Cómo has podido? Marinette... ¡ella no te hizo nada Lila!  
-Oh, así que sabes quién soy.  
-Escuché a Marinette llamarte por tu nombre.- respondió con rabia, sintiendo la ira inundar su ser.- ¡No me puedo creer lo ingenuo que fui! Y siempre quise creer que harías al final lo correcto. Varios me lo advirtieron pero no quise escuchar, ¿cómo pude ser tan ciego contigo? Me doy cuenta ahora de la clase de persona que eres.  
-¡Ay, por favor! No seas melodramático, Adrien. Además, si lo dices por Marinette, ella no era nadie. Era alguien tan insignificante que no haría demasiada diferencia si estuviera o no en este mundo.  
-¡Te equivocas!- escupió Adrien pateando inútilmente esas patas que eran sus barrotes.- Marinette tiene su familia, amigos verdaderos porque ella da su amor y cariño a todo aquel que la conoce. Ella si es auténtica, es una heroína sin antifaz, y a quien más amo... en cambio tú, eres falsa, eres egoísta, maliciosa... No hay diferencia entre estos monstruos y tú. Nunca te voy a perdonar por lo que hiciste.  
-¡Silencio!- de repente un acceso de tos que la dobló y Adrien olvidó toda su furia por un momento.  
-Lila, ¿estás bien?- al escucharlo Paon, espera un par de segundos y se ríe mirándolo burlona.  
-Oh, cielos. Me odias y aun te preocupas por mí después de deshacerme de Marinette. ¡Qué encanto!- esas palabras lastimaron a Adrien que apretó los puños.- Y no hables de Marinette en presente, aprende a llamarla por el pasado porque ella ahora es parte de ello.- se marchaba con una risa desagradable y Adrien no despegaba su vista de ella, con una ira y rabia que no creyó nunca sentir por nadie, estaba decidido a transformarse y usar su Cataclysm en ella, sabía que no la mataría, se dio cuenta con Miraculeur cuando robó su poder, que este causa grave daño a los portadores, gracias al cielo por ello, porque quería verla sufrir… Mas no le dio tiempo a Paon de irse cuando un gran estruendo se hizo presente y las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de par en par. Hawk Moth se mostró imponente con un par de sombras amorfas a sus pies que se desvanecieron como humo.  
-¡DEVUELVEMELO!- su voz hizo eco en toda la iglesia.  
-Oh, oh. Estamos en problemas.- susurró Plagg y Adrien lo metió lo más que pudo en su chaqueta para que no lo vieran. Paon rio.  
-Pero mira nada más quien está aquí. El villano más apaleado de todo Paris.  
-Veo que aun con esa forma su boca sigue siendo venenosa como una serpiente señorita Rossi.- Paon abrió grande los ojos- Oh, no se sorprenda, a diferencia de cualquier otro portador usted no sabe cómo disimular su verdadera naturaleza.- Paon gruñó apretando los dientes pero luego sonrió.  
-Si vienes por el miraculous no te lo daré. Mejor te propongo algo que te puede interesar. Soy mucho mejor que Mayura en el manejo de este, únete a mi Hawk Moth, así podremos obtener los miraculous y destruir a Ladybug y Chat Noir.- Adrien se quedó boquiabierto y Hawk Moth pareció pensarlo.  
-Debo decir que es demasiado tentador. Pero bien he aprendido a no confiar en quien puede apuñalarme por la espalda.  
-Podemos pedir nuestro deseo, Hawk Moth. No seas tonto.  
-Quizás, pero la única diferencia es que yo quiero el deseo para algo mucho más importante y valioso que tus meras fantasías frustradas de adolescente.- eso llamó la atención de Adrien, ¿que podría ser tan importante para Hawk Moth? Sin embargo, Paon furiosa blandió el abanico.  
-Entonces te destruiré también y me haré con tu miraculous.  
Paon atacó a Hawk Moth que no le tomó mucho bloquearla o esquivar sus ataques, Adrien veía sorprendido la escena, lo había sabido cuando lo enfrentaron, Hawk Moth era un peleador nato, moviéndose con una fuerza y elegancia increíbles, pero tras unos momentos intentó ver la forma de salir de esa cárcel. No tardó demasiado Hawk Moth en atacar, Paon fue golpeada y cayó rodando por el suelo y golpeando su cabeza con el atrio.  
-Chiquilla boba. No eres rival para mi.- este estiró su mano para arrancarle el miraculous.- Y no eres digna de usarlo.- de las sombras algo apareció y se enredó en su brazo, una enorme serpiente con la cabeza de Lila mostró sus colmillos y casi le muerde de no haber movido su cabeza a un lado, pero la presión de su brazo fue tan dura que creyó que se lo rompería de no haber usado la daga en su bastón y desaparecer a ese ser, sin embargo su brazo estaba lastimado, y del techo, mas arañas gigantes comenzaron a intentar aplastarlo con sus cuerpos, cayendo como rocas cuando una destrozó unas bancas y rodó sobre sí mismo entre una lluvia de astillas y otra le lanzó sus telarañas al mismo tiempo que otras dos le caían y que de no haberlas cortado le hubiesen aplastado lastimándolo de gravedad. Se quejó de su brazo y Paon aprovechó para atacarlo a distancia con su abanico y este se estrelló contra la pared.  
-Parece ser que Hawk Moth no es más que un patético viejo. Quítenle su miraculous. ¡Lo quiero!- de la nada, Hawk Moth vio una enorme mantis aparecer tras una de las grandes columnas del lugar, que con sus patas como afiladas cuchillas intentó lastimarlo, pero este pasó por debajo y por un segundo vio a su hijo que miraba lo ocurrido con grandes ojos y con dolor tuvo que tomar una decisión. La mantis cortó una columna que cayó y gran polvo y escombro se alzaron, y al disiparse, la mantis había sido destruida y Hawk Moth había desaparecido.- Ese idiota, ya lo volveré a ver y esta vez no saldrá airoso de aquí.- se giró sobre sus pies y sonrió a Adrien.- No tardo, mi Adrien, voy a ver cómo va mi plan y que la ciudad tiemble ante mi.- Adrien se dio cuenta lo retorcida que era Lila. Cuando le dejó, Plagg iba a salir pero Adrien se lo impidió.  
-Chico, ¿qué haces? Debemos salir de aquí.  
-Shhh, no debe estar lejos.- susurró y vio alrededor.- Voy a necesitarte al máximo cuando me transforme.  
-¿Y cómo piensas escapar sin transformarte?- Adrien vio un pedazo de varilla cerca de su jaula, una que había sido parte del mobiliario ahora roto y tocó las tablas del suelo.

-Tengo un plan...

Marinette estaba sentada en un futon mientras el maestro Fu encendía otra vela para iluminar su hogar.  
-Esto es malo, maestro. La ciudad entera se oscurece y Lila tiene un miraculous y a mi compañero secuestrado. ¿Cómo voy a poder con ella sin Chat Noir?  
-Ah, ya veo que saben ya sus identidades.- la tranquilidad del maestro era desconcertante pero ella se sonrojó un poco.  
-P-Pues sí... lo sé ahora.  
-Ya veo. Antes has podido pelear sin Chat Noir. ¿Que lo hace diferente esta vez?  
-N-No es diferente.  
-¿Segura? Puede ser que ahora tus sentimientos nublen tu juicio, así como otras veces en el pasado.- Marinette pensó en ello, ¿y si estaba actuando por mero impulso? ¿Y si su deseo de salvar a Adrien que sabía era Chat Noir solo fuera contraproducente por su amor por él?  
-Yo... ¡No!- exclamó levantándose de un salto.- Adrien me necesita como otras veces lo ha hecho, fuera como él mismo o usando la máscara de Chat Noir. No voy a dejarlo, somos un equipo en las buenas y en las malas y ni loca voy a dejarlo con la loca de Lila que es capaz de todo y puede también echarle mano a su miraculous. Voy a salvarlo no solo porque le amo, sino porque me necesita y él confía en mí.- su respuesta hizo sonreír al maestro que sin dudarlo fue al gramófono y lo abrió.  
-Marinette, por esta ocasión tienes completa libertad de elegir a cuantos aliados necesites en esta dura batalla. Confía en ti misma y en tus compañeros para lograrlo.- Marinette asintió y miró los miraculous y comenzó a tomarlos y a acomodarlos.  
-Necesitaré al ingenio zorro conmigo.- dijo tomando el miraculous y acomodándolo frente a ella.- También a la poderosa y ágil abeja; necesito la protección de la tortuga.- el maestro asintió y Wayzz entró en su miraculous y Marinette lo tomó acomodándolo con los otros.- Necesitaré a la serpiente escurridiza y al poderoso corte del dragón que Chat Noir me platicó fue muy útil la última vez.- miró el equipo que tenía pero había algo que le faltaba.- Hay… dos personas más que quisiera incluir, pero no sé qué miraculous escoger.- el maestro sonrió.  
-Creo que tengo dos que podrían ayudarte.- le dio lo que parecía dos broches de cabello con forma de cuellos de cordero y una pulsera unida por una cadena con cuatro anillos únicos y sobre la pulsera había una joya con la impresión de una pata de tigre.- Estos dos son muy distintos pero pueden ayudarte en tu objetivo.

El Palais de Tuleries se había transformado en una fortaleza. La gente no dejaba que nada entrara o al menos más de lo que ya tenían adentro y la familia Tsurugi se había hecho de armas para desaparecer a los monstruos que quedaban en el interior. Chloe y su padre habían encontrado a su madre y al oficial Raincomprix, que estaba siendo atendido por su hija, estando un tanto heridos.  
-¿Cómo te encuentras, mi amor?- preguntó el alcalde a su esposa.  
-¡¿Qué cómo me encuentro?! ¡Mal! ¡Se me han roto dos uñas con esto y mi vestido es un desastre! ¡Ah!- gritó al ver una araña del tamaño de un perro acercarse a ellos pero Nathaniel la aplasta con una silla y desaparece.  
-Por poco...  
-Gracias, jovencito.- agradeció el alcalde ya que su esposa se había quedado muda un momento y Chloe se acercó a sus padres.  
-Esto es horrible. Esa bruja no solo arruina la Gala, sino que nos ataca sin razón y todavía se lleva a Adrien con ella.  
-No ha habido reportes de Ladybug ni Chat Noir.- comentó Alya que estaba con su celular cuando de repente por debajo de una mesa una sombra en forma de zorro ataca pero es cortado por la señora Tsurugi, y reprende a los presentes.  
-Así como otras ocasiones debemos tener fe en que todo se solucionará.- dijo la mujer sabiamente.- Solo debemos esperar en…- el sonido de una melodía rompe la tensión y Nino contesta su teléfono un poco apenado.  
-Lo siento. ¿Diga? ¡Oh, chica! Eres... Vale, lo capto. Vamos para allá.- Nino colgó y vio a Alya.- Al, ¿podrías venir conmigo? Es importante.- esta confundida siguió a Nino a un pasillo donde por suerte no había sombras, al menos de las que atacan.  
-Nino, ¿a dónde me llevas?- al doblar una esquina puede ver la silueta de alguien que es iluminada por el celular de su novio.  
-Hola.- saludó Ladybug y esta le dio una caja a Nino.- Esta vez la tenemos difícil. Así que hay que ir por todas.  
-No hay problema.- Alya bajó la mirada aun apenada por lo de la última vez que le atacó, pero vio como ella extendió otra caja frente a ella.

-También cuento contigo Alya.- esta con la boca abierta tomó la caja, y al abrirla Trixx apareció rodeándola en una esfera de luz y al fin tomando forma frente a ella.  
-Bueno volverte a ver.  
-¡Trixx! Oh, como te extrañe pero... eso quiere decir que ¿me perdonas?- Ladybug pone su mano en su hombro.  
-Todos se equivocan, lo importante es seguir adelante y aprender de nuestros errores. Así que ¿puedo contar contigo, Alya?- Alya limpió las lágrimas traicioneras que querían salir y se puso el collar.  
-Cuenta conmigo y con mi novio. Trixx, Transfórmame.- en poco Rena Rouge apareció después de tanto tiempo.  
-Wayzz, Transfórmame.- al terminar, Carapace sonrió a su novia.- De nuevo juntos.  
-No sabes cómo extrañé hacer esto contigo.- Ladybug sonrió lista para entregar al siguiente...  
La gente estaba intranquila y Chloe no paraba de ir de un lado a otro cerca de unas columnas.  
-¡Argh! ¿Cuándo acabara todo ello? Ojala tuviera mi miraculous, podría ir y darle una lección esa cabeza de pájaro y... ¡Ah!- fue llevada por detrás y al ver a Ladybug estaba a punto de gritar pero la heroína le tapa la boca.  
-Shhh. ¿La abeja reina esta lista para proteger a sus súbditos?- preguntó alzando la caja y quitando lentamente su mano de su boca. Chloe la tomó y al abrirla Pollen apareció y le dedicó una reverencia.  
-Mi reina, un placer estar frente a usted.- Chloe sabía qué significaba aquella oportunidad y no iba a desaprovecharla.  
-Estoy lista para lo que sea, y esta vez no te decepcionaré ni a ti, ni a ti.- dijo lo último a la kwami que sonrió con cariño a la chica.- Pollen, Transfórmame.

Kagami revisaba en cada esquina por si alguna de esas cosas se había escabullido. No lo vio venir por entre sus pies, algo la hizo tropezar y caer, un horrible cien pies con grandes tenazas estaba a punto de atacarla cuando una guitarra golpeó al insecto con todas sus fuerzas. Kagami vio a Luka y este le ofreció su mano que aceptó sin rechistar.  
-¿De dónde sacaste esa guitarra?  
-De Jagged. Pero no le digas que la rompí yo.- Kagami sonrió y de la nada algo los envolvió y llevó a un pasillo cercano.  
-¿Ladybug?- Luka se sorprendió de verla.  
-No hay mucho tiempo. Luka, te necesitaré de nuevo.  
-Cuenta conmigo.  
-Y Kagami Tsurugi, ¿no? Necesito que por favor me ayudes con tus habilidades de esgrimista.- le tendió la caja.- Kagami Tsurugi, este es el miraculous del dragón, con el tendrás el poder de...  
-Ya me sé todo eso. Trae acá.- Ladybug cortó su diatriba y parpadeó boquiabiertaa.

-¿Qué?- la vio abrir la caja donde el kwami al verla sonrió.

-Hola, Longg.  
-Nos volvemos a ver, joven samurai.- Luka se rio a lo bajo.  
-¿Por qué no me sorprende un dragón?  
-¿Algún problema?  
-No, solo como dije no me sorprende. Te queda.- Kagami sonrió y al ver a Ladybug explicó.  
-Fue Chat Noir. Pero ahora vamos a lo importante. Longg Transfórmame.- Luka abrió su caja y Sass apareció con una sonrisa a su portador.  
-Hola Sass, es bueno verte de nuevo.  
-Lo misssmo digo.

-Esta vez tenemos mucho trabajo.

-Lo que sssea necesssario para detener el mal que nosss aqueja.

-No te decepcionaré. Sass, Transfórmame.- Ladybug sonrió al verlos transformados.  
-Vayan a la azotea, hay algunos ya esperándolos y los llevarán a un punto de reunión. Aun me faltan dos miraculous que entregar y espero no ir tan lejos…

En La Manoir de Paris, la gente salió aterrada ante las sombras del lugar, monstruos verdaderos a los cuales temieron más que la función de terror de esa noche. Un monstruo regresó a su forma original de un camaleón de gran tamaño y caminó por los pasillos que servían como escenarios tétricos para asustar a la gente en diferentes funciones, maniquíes tétricos y armas medievales se mostraban como parte de la utilería, y había uno de un hombre con capucha negra sentado en una silla eléctrica que le hizo detenerse y a su lado una figura casi oculta a punto de bajar el switch para electrocutarlo. Se acercó a la figura, ignorando un montón de cabezas cercenadas con expresiones dolientes apiladas en repisas y su lengua golpeó a la figura cayendo está mostrando al simple maniquí.  
-¡Hey!- el supuesto maniquí de la silla se había levantado de la silla y Claude con un hacha de utilería lo golpeó lanzándolo fuerte contra una pared y desvanecerlo.- Creo que eso fue mi mejor pateo, Home Run sin duda.  
-Definitivamente.- habló una de las cabezas cercenadas y Juliet bajó de un banquillo saliendo detrás del estante.

-La próxima vez haremos caso a Ondine y nos quedamos en mi casa a ver películas.  
-No lo sé. Me gustaba la función, daba mucho miedo, en cambio estos animales o raras sombras me perturban más que nada.  
-Si hablamos de cosas perturbadoras, nada me perturba más que ver a tu perro comiendo sobras.  
-¡Venga! Que Wilson es lindo.- Claude rio entre dientes hasta que el teléfono de ambos sonó. Momentos después, llegaron a la azotea donde la heroína les sonrió al verlos juntos.  
-Me alegra verlos. Necesito de su ayuda.  
-Con gusto te ayudaremos a patearles el trasero como la última vez.- exclamó Claude ansioso y la pareja chocó los puños.  
-Me alegra ver su entusiasmo aunque esta vez será diferente. Claude Le Blanc y Juliet Decrois, les entrego los miraculous del tigre y de la oveja, estos les darán poderes para completar esta misión y terminada esta deberán devolverlos. Confío en ustedes.- al abrir sus cajas una luz blanca y una color magenta aparecieron y de allí los kwami que vieron a sus nuevos portadores.  
-Hola, soy Roarr y aunque sea un kwami si me dices linda tendremos problemas, chico.  
-¡Waaaa! ¡Me encanta!- dijo el kwami de la oveja restregándose en el cabello de su portadora.- Es tan suavecito. ¡Adoro los rizos!  
-¡Ziggy! Debes presentarte como es debido.- Juliet rio y tomó al pequeño kwami.  
-Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien, pequeñín.  
-Lo mismo digo con esta mini fiera.- declaró Claude y Roarr gruñó en cambio Ziggy sonrió amplio.

-Soy Ziggy, y ya me caes bien.- Ladybug se rió de ellos.  
-Cuento con ustedes, chicos.- los dos se pusieron los miraculous, Juliet se puso en cada lado los dos broches y Claude en su mano izquierda.

-Me gusta cómo me queda esto.

-¿Listo Claude?- este asintió.  
-Contigo, siempre. ¡Roarr Transfórmame!  
-¡Ziggy Transfórmame!

La mano de Claude fue la primera en transformarse, las garras en sus manos eran más largas y peligrosas que las de Chat Noir, su traje de color magenta tenía huellas de garras en la orilla de los brazos y la espalda, un cinturón que servía de cola con el mismo patrón animal, pasó sus manos enfrente de su pecho en forma de cruz y la parte del pecho se volvió negra dándole una vista como si fuese un chaleco de zipper casi como el de Chat Noir que subía hasta el cuello y dos marcas oscuras en diagonal del chaleco se posaron en cada mejilla dando un efecto de arañazos, dio un salto atrapando en el aire un altavoz simple con rayas y al caer al suelo aparecieron unas botas medianas negras con suela magenta y con una línea más clara entre ambos colores, y puso en su cinturón el altavoz, su antifaz fue lo último en aparecer magenta con negro en la orilla final dio por terminada su transformación en una con la mano en e l suelo y la otra mostrando sus garras, listo para atacar como un verdadero tigre al acecho.

Juliet tocó su cabeza donde apareció una diadema blanca y esponjosa soltando su cabello, el antifaz era blanco y redondeado dejando las orillas de color gris, con un aplauso aparecieron guantes blancos cuyas muñecas estaban cubiertas de pompones de lana blanca y lo demás de sus brazos se puso gris, en su cuello un bonito adorno de moño de lana rosa con una campanilla aparecieron y la parte de su pecho se volvió blanca terminando en V, al darse la vuelta completa unas botas hasta las rodillas medianas blancas envueltas en su mayoría en lana aparecieron y el resto de sus piernas era color gris, se puso las manos tras la espalda en una pose tierna y en su espalda apareció un largo bastón de pastoreo con la punta de acero y lo demás en flexible madera con un gran listón como el suyo, lo hizo girar y lo puso delante sosteniéndolo con ambas manos.

Ladybug les sonrió.

-Bienvenidos al equipo…

-Griffer.

-Mouton Maiden.

-Perfecto, vamos chicos, que la noche será larga…

Adrien había aflojado otra tabla, Plagg estaba vigilando y al escuchar un ruido regresó con Adrien.  
-Ella viene.- Adrien empujó la varilla fuera de su improvisada jaula y se quedó quieto viendo a Paon entrar y sentarse en el atrio dándole la espalda.

-No tardaran en venir. Y cuando al fin lleguen no podrán contra mis mascotas.  
-Lila, debes detenerte. Esto es una locura, no puedes hacer esto.  
-Oh, Adrien, el bueno de Adrien. ¿No ves que hago esto por nuestro bien? Cuando cumpla mi deseo veras la verdad que somos almas gemelas.- Adrien afiló su mirada.  
-O me obligaras a serlo.- ella tuvo el descaró de mostrarse ofendida.  
-Obligar es una palabra horrenda, digamos que te abriré los ojos a que la idiota de Marinette no es, digo, ERA para ti.  
-Eres... despreciable.- dijo con los dientes apretados y Paon se levantó y se dirigió a él con expresión seria.  
-Me estoy cansando de tus palabras hirientes, Adrien. Yo que tú me comportaría.  
-Mejor me hubieses tirado también al vacío.  
-Eso puede arreglarse en cualquier momento.- siseó yéndose de allí, escuchando el sonido de sus tacones al partir. Y al escucharla lejos, Adrien levantó con esfuerzo un par de tablas y vio su boleto a la libertad.  
-Hora de irnos de aquí.

Ladybug llegó con los nuevos héroes al punto de reunión que habían especificado en una de las tantas azoteas de la ciudad y los presentes se sorprendieron de ver a los nuevos.  
-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Rena Rouge y Ladybug contestó.  
-Los conocieron como Vulpine y Bumblebee. Ahora se llaman Griffer y Mouton Maiden.  
-Hola.- Griffer vio a la portadora del zorro que se acercó a verle mejor.- Oye sin resentimientos, ¿vale? Tu kwami me cae genial pero sabía que solo era temporal.- ella sonrió y le dio un golpe en el brazo.  
-Sin resentimientos. Hiciste un buen trabajo y gracias por cuidar de mi kwami.- Viperion chocó puños con él y Queen Bee se acercó a Mouton Maiden y con la boca torcida se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.  
-Sí, bueno. Tú no hiciste tan mal trabajo.

-De nada… creo.

Las presentaciones hubiesen seguido de no ser porque la última sección de la ciudad quedo a oscuras, la media luna era su única luz y guía era su único aliado para ver esas sombras bajo de ellos.  
-¿Podremos contra todos?- preguntó Viperion y Ladybug iba a contestar pero una voz grave le detuvo.  
-Yo puedo facilitarles las cosas.- quienes reconocieron la voz del villano se pusieron en guardia enseguida, mientras los otros al verlo detrás, con aquel aspecto y porte firme digno del villano que era, se colocaron igual en guardia.  
-Hawk Moth...- Ladybug fue quien le encaró.- ¿Qué es lo que dices? ¿Cómo es que ahora estas aquí?- el villano sonrió.  
-Tenemos esta vez un enemigo en común. Una persona que no le importa lastimar a cuantos pueda por su objetivo.  
-Eso no hace a Paon diferente a ti.  
-En parte es cierto, y soy capaz de aprovecharme de cualquier situación. Pero hasta tú debes de admitir que al menos me abstengo de ciertas conductas... peligrosas.- Ladybug frunció más el ceño, recordando como Paon la había tirado sin consideración y Hawk Moth la había salvado bien pudiendo seguirles y dejarla caer.- El enemigo de mi enemigo, Ladybug, hasta tú debes estar de acuerdo.  
-Yo propongo que entre todos le quitemos el miraculous.- propuso Queen Bee y Rena Rouge asintió.  
-Venga ya, me apunto.- pero el villano no se inmutó.  
-Sabes que muchas personas en estos momentos se encuentran en peligro. Y ustedes no podrán pelear contra Paon y salvar a los ciudadanos al mismo tiempo sabiendo que esas cosas.- Musashi estaba listo de desenvainar su espada.  
-Yo no me apostaría por ello si fuese tu.- pero la mano de Ladybug le detuvo en una señal firme y no despegó la vista del villano.  
-Supongo que ya tienes un plan.- este permaneció serio.- ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones en esto?  
-Te diría que no son egoístas pero no me creerías.- Ladybug apretó los labios, como una señal de su lucha interna, observando fijamente al villano.- Tú dices, ¿trato?- extendió su mano y al final ella hizo lo mismo ante la incredulidad de todos.  
-Una tregua. Y una vez que esto acabe supongo que volveremos a ser enemigos.- Hawk Moth sonrió.  
-Tienes mi palabra.- le soltó la mano y ella no respondió.- Y justo el miedo que muchos sienten es lo que necesito ahora para ejecutar mi plan…

En un elegante apartamento de Paris, Catalyst tenía en su mano un akuma y la marca de la mariposa apareció en su rostro.  
-Catalyst, esta vez necesitaré no solo de tu ayuda para crear akumas sino de tu mente fría y organizadora para llevar a cabo esta misión.  
-Estoy a sus órdenes, señor.- la akuma tenía su tableta en mano y tras presionar una zona de esta que apareció como un botón rombo, el akuma de su mano se volvió rojo y decenas de akumas idénticos aparecieron esparciéndose por toda la ciudad.

-Comenzando con la primera fase.  
En cada parte de la ciudad las personas comenzaron a ser akumatizadas, pero lejos de sembrar el caos estas destruían a esos horribles seres. Las puertas del Palacio se abrieron en par en par y de estas salieron Malediktator, Queen Style, Illustrator, Guitar Villain, Trouble Maker, Rogercop, Despair Bear, Miraculeur y Ruisenoble para acabar con cuantos se pusieran en su camino. En la panadería, una enorme tarántula terminó en el suelo y Papa Garou le saltó encima desvaneciéndola por completo y al mismo tiempo Zombiezou y Le Hibou Noir se le unieron. Un grupo de civiles estaban acorralados pero las Sapotis aparecieron desde arriba en montones y cuando un ser parecido a un toro se les iba a echar encima, la telaraña Anansi lo atrapó por detrás y lo lanzó lejos. Sobre el Liberty, Princess Fragance, Reflekta iban en la proa del barco y Capitan Hardrock reía como la pirata que era, en el agua, Siren saltaba sobre esta y no muy lejos Dark Cupid sobrevolaba la zona. Los pesos pesados no tardaron en aparecer, Gigantitan, Corazón de piedra, Robustus, Glaciator y Gorizilla también estaban listos para dar pelea.  
Catalyst tenía un mapa de Paris y puntos rojos donde se encontraban los grupos de akumas.  
-Fase uno, completada. Fase dos, a la espera. 

Adrien esperaba poder encontrar un lugar para esconderse y transformarse pero lo que había encontrado era gente asustada y refugiada y sombras apenas distinguibles en la oscuridad. Se escondió en una esquina y esperó a que pasara un grupo de desagradables alimañas.  
-Chico, esas cosas me causan escalofríos por lo feas que son.- se quejó Plagg.  
-No eres el único. Creo que aquí podré transformarme. Plagg, Trans...- pero un siseo le detuvo y una mantis estaba en el fondo del callejón; esta se alzó y Adrien esquivó un ataque de esta que se clavó en el suelo. Comenzó a correr y siguió así hasta que al entrar por un camino se dio cuenta tarde que era otro callejón sin salida. Atrás de él la mantis lo alcanzó y Adrien se estaba preparando para esquivarle y transformarse cuando un enorme puño le aplastó y Gorizilla bufó satisfecho por haberlo hecho.  
-¿Tu?- este tomó a Adrien que no pudo escapar y lo llevó hasta el edificio más alto donde escaló y lo puso en la azotea de este antes de marcharse. Adrien estaba con la boca abierta al darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando desde donde estaba, los akumas combatían a las sombras de Paon con fiereza.- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿El mundo se ha vuelto al revés?  
-Ni idea pero este no es momento de quedarse como pasmarote.  
-Es verdad. Plagg, Transfórmame.- al fin como Chat Noir, este sacó de su bolsillo el amuleto de Marinette y con dolor lo llevó a sus labios.- Esta va por ti, Marinette.- se prohibió llorar, ya lo haría cuando terminara con Paon, guardó el amuleto en su bolsillo con cierre y se fue de allí. 

Todos peleaban contra esas cosas, héroes y villanos por igual. Cubriéndose las espaldas, incluso Hawk Moth fue salvado por Ladybug para su desagrado, Carapace lanzaba su escudo deshaciendo varias y Viperion, peleando junto con Musashi, exterminaban a cuantos estuviesen en su camino, y Griffer que estaba encantado con sus nuevas garras y con un grito en su altavoz deshizo algunas, se sorprendió cuando vio a una de esas cosas ser atrapada por el bastón de Mouton Maiden y saltando, demostrando lo elástico que era su bastón, lo lanzó lejos y luego golpeó a otra mostrando lo dura que era la parte curvada. Entonces sin preverlo, la marca de la mariposa roja apareció en Hawk Moth.  
-Gorizilla ha encontrado a Adrien sano y salvo, de alguna forma ha logrado escapar de Paon.- anuncio Catalyst para alivio de este.  
-Eso me alegra y hace más fáciles las cosas. Mantente atenta, a la siguiente fase, que esta noche podremos aprovechar a dar nuestro golpe maestro.

Queen Bee tomó de la cola a una versión de serpiente de Lila y la lanzó lejos.  
-Ya sabía yo que era venenosa. ¡Ah!- iba a ser atacada por detrás pero Rena lo impide con un golpe de su flauta.  
-Atenta abejita, no vaya a ser que te rompan una uña. ¡Uy!- casi le pasa lo mismo pero esta vez fue Carapace quien le protegió.

-Atentas chicas.- Queen Bee le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.  
-¿Decías?- Rena solo hizo un mohín. Entre tanto, Ladybug y Musashi peleaban espalda con espalda, ambas con ataques diestros y en sus miradas se notaba el respeto de la una a la otra. De repente Musashi vio a Viperion a punto de ser atacado.  
-¡Cuidado!-ella se antepuso con la espada al frente como un escudo y la luz de la luna se reflejó en este. El monstruo retrocedió quejándose y Viperion lo destruyó.  
-Te debo una.  
-Una, veinte, ¿quién lleva la cuenta?- pero aquello no había pasado desapercibido para Ladybug.  
-Eso es.- cuando un reptil iba a atacar a Griffer, Ladybug enciende la lámpara de su yoyo y este retrocede.- ¡Luz! Debemos iluminar la ciudad de nuevo.- Carapace es quien responde al evaporar una sombra  
-Eso es imposible, chica, hablamos de una ciudad entera.  
-¿Cómo lo haremos?- preguntó Viperion y Ladybug miró el mapa de la ciudad en su yoyo, marcando unos puntos importantes y luego subió a una azotea mirando cada rincón visible de su ciudad que estaba sumido por la oscuridad de la noche. Todos habían subido también a las azoteas dejando abajo a las sombras.  
-Iluminando los puntos correctos.- miró a sus compañeros.- ¡Carapace, Griffer y Mouton, vayan a la Torre Eiffel y busquen encender las luces del lugar! ¡Rena Rouge con Queen Bee, Musashi y Viperion al edificio en Montparnasse!- esta vio a Hawk Moth.- Necesito que Gamer, Robustus, Hibour Noir y Audimatrix vayan al Arco de Triunfo, al Centre Pompidou y al Louvre. Vamos a iluminar la ciudad por completo.  
-¿Estas segura de esto?- preguntó Mouton Maiden sabiendo lo que buscaba hacer.- Es arriesgado separarnos.  
-Tendrá que ser así. Mientras tanto... Hawk Moth y yo iremos tras el verdadero problema.- todos un poco desconfiados terminaron por asentir y Rena Rouge se acercó a Ladybug.  
-Cuídate, ¿vale? No te confíes demasiado.- vio de reojo a Hawk Moth y Ladybug asintió.  
-Lo tendré.- dicho aquello, pasó a lado de Maiden Mouton dándole una palmada en el hombro y unas palabras a lo bajo que parecieron tranquilizar a la chica y todos se separaron. Ladybug y Hawk Moth se vieron cara a cara.- Hora de ir a por Paon.  
-No esperaba menos de ti.- fueron a la Basílica de Sacré Cœur con una misión en la mente, derrotar a Paon y acabar con su reino oscuro...

Paon veía desde una ventana como los akumas se habían unido para detenerla y apretó los dientes furiosa.  
-Hawk Moth es un estúpido si cree que uniéndose a Ladybug podrá conmigo está muy equivocado. Aún tengo mi carta de la victoria.- caminó por los elegantes y oscuros pasillos de la ciudad, ignorando a su alrededor y también a su sombra que la veía atenta. Paon tuvo otro leve ataque de tos, eso preocupó a su sombra que se acercó pero fue nuevamente ignorada y Paon fue hacia el atrio.  
-Oh, Adrien~, es hora de que me ayudes, gritar es opcional pero si lo haces a voluntad no tendré que obligarte.- si había usado la última vez una ilusión para chantajear a Ladybug, usar al real le daría más poder contra ella pero al llegar su sonrisa desaparece al ver las tablas del lugar removidas y sin rastro de Adrien.- Cómo… ¿DONDE ESTÁ?- gritó furiosa y la araña pareció tan confundida al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido y esta desapareció al momento en que el abanico le atravesó y regresó a su dueña al golpear una esquina.- Tiene que estar cerca. Tienen que encontrarlo. ¡No debe estar lejos!  
-Parece ser que has perdido tu ventaja más grande.- se giró solo para ver a Ladybug y Hawk Moth en la entrada del lugar. Verlos causó una risa casi histérica en ella.  
-¡Ver para creer! Ustedes dos trabajando juntos. Ya quiero ver que dirá la ciudad cuando vean que Ladybug está junto al villano que aterroriza Paris.  
-Las opiniones importan poco. Ya hace tiempo aprendí a no hacer caso a ese tipo de cosas pero si he de adivinar algunos dirán que es porque fue por un bien común para un mal aún más grande.-Paon gruñó y se enfocó en Hawk Moth.  
-Seguro no te tomó nada convencer a esta cerebro de lenteja. ¿Cuánto tardaras en traicionarla?  
-Por esta vez hice una excepción. Lo importante ahora es detenerla.  
-Eso ya lo veremos. La última vez no saliste del todo bien.- Hawk Moth aun resentía su brazo pero eso no le impediría pelear.- ¡Vengan a por mí si pueden!  
De cada esquina, monstruos comenzaron a aparecer y la sombra de Paon también se adelantó para la pelea. Ladybug girando su yoyo y Hawk Moth. Sus ataques eran certeros, rápidos y sobretodo poderosos. Heroína y villano luchando por un mismo objetivo pero tenían que avanzar más. Así que sin avisarle, Ladybug enredó a Hawk Moth con su yoyo, esta lo hizo girar y luego lo lanzó por encima de los monstruos no sin hacerlo dar un grito hasta que recuperó la compostura y vio que estaba a solo unos pasos de Paon.  
-Te tengo.- musitó agradecido por tener otra oportunidad de poner en su lugar a Paon.  
Ladybug se las arreglaba como podía, pero estos seres no dejaban de salir y al final optó por encender la luz de su yoyo y hacerlo retroceder. Pero la sombra de Paon sujetó su muñeca y Ladybug intentó golpearla pero esta cubría muy bien sus ataques hasta doblarse hacia atrás cuando Ladybug intentó iluminarla y luego barrer sus pies haciéndola caer. Su brazo adoptó la forma de una espada y antes de atacarla, fue iluminada por la luz volviendo su brazo a la normalidad y cubriéndose con sus brazos, Ladybug se levantó e iba a atacarla pero una voz cacofónica le detuvo.  
 _-¿Por qué nadie me entiende?_ \- se detuvo en seco.  
-¿Qué?- la sombra se encogió.  
 _-No es mi culpa, soy así porque así me hicieron. Nadie me querrá si no soy lo que deben creer que soy, lo que debo ser._ \- Ladybug abrió grande los ojos, ¿acaso esa sombra de verdad era lo que sentía o creía Lila?  
-Lo que hay en su interior...- susurró al recordar las palabras de Tikki.  
 _-Todos... Todos son hipócritas... no hay nadie en quien confiar de verdad. Y son ellos o yo… prefiero que sean ellos. ¡Mil veces!_ \- lamentó la sombra y sin notar arriba de ella, unas sombras como escarabajos mordían la cadena del pesado candelabro que colgaba encima hasta que cedió y Ladybug tuvo que esquivarlo para no ser aplastada pero al incorporarse es atrapada por el cuello por la sombra de Paon incapaz de escapar, pero entonces el bastón alargado de Chat Noir cayó sobre esta y la sombra se evaporó momentáneamente liberándola y recuperando aire. El bastón barrió con los bichos que estaban alrededor y la figura oscura de su compañero con sus brillantes ojos verdes se acercó a ella y sus manos la tomaron de los hombros.  
-C-Chat Noir, estás bie...- no pudo hablar, porque sus labios fueron atrapados por los del felino por unos pocos segundos que le parecieron horas y al separarse este la tomó de su rostro y la abrazó.  
-No sabes lo feliz que estoy que estés bien.- murmuró con voz ahogada por el nudo que aun sentía y ella casi quiso llorar.  
-Chat...- sin embargo, el sonido de más seres a su alrededor los hizo soltarse y ponerse espalda con espalda.- Hablaremos luego, chaton.  
-Vaya que saben arruinar el momento, pero estoy contigo bichito.- le guiñó y los dos comenzaron el ataque.

Entre tanto, Hawk Moth con su daga, se defendía de los ataques de Paon que no cejaba gracias a su juventud y su rencor.  
-¡Si hubieras confiado en mí no estaríamos en esto! Hubiésemos destruido a Ladybug juntos y los miraculous hubiesen sido tuyos.  
-Sé elegir bien a mis aliados. Tú fuiste un error el cual solo tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse con el miraculous. ¿O es que aún no sientes nada raro?- Paon abrió grande los ojos pero no dijo nada al ver a los alrededores una enorme sombra deslizarse por las esquinas del lugar. Solo debía esperar el momento correcto y...  
-¡Ahora!- sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, un escorpión gigante se abalanzó sobre los héroes no importándole haberse deshecho de las sombras restantes del lugar, atrapándolos entre sus tenazas. Hawk Moth vio aquello pero la cola de este le golpeó y al ser tirado hacia atrás, la sombra de Paon reapareció y le sostuvo lanzándolo contra una columna sosteniendo sus brazos detrás de esta. Hawk Moth se dolió y Catalyst a lo lejos pudo supo que algo no estaba bien.

Paon se acercó a los héroes que estaban forcejeando para liberarse y el escorpión siseó amenazante, pero Chat Noir no se dejó intimidar.  
-Lindas pinzas, te ha de costa un montón darles mantenimiento, ugh...- sintió que le apretaba con fuerza.  
-Tranquila mi mascota. No los rompas aun. Primero quitaré los aretes a Ladybug para revelar al mundo quien es y después podrás destrozarlos para quitarle sin problemas el anillo al gato.  
-Lila, no quieres hacer esto...- habló con dificultad Ladybug.  
-Por supuesto que quiero hacerlo.  
-No... Sé que no eres tan mala como quieres hacernos creer ser.  
-¿En serio?- murmuró sarcástico Chat Noir.  
-Lila... antes no lo veía, no lo quise ver pero... solo necesitabas un verdadero amigo.- Ladybug tomo aire para seguir hablando.- Fuiste lastimada en el pasado... por gente que no quiso ver a la maravillosa persona que eres y que... que por ello te envolviste en aquella armadura de mentiras para no salir lastimada, pensando que la gente solo te querría si te hallaba interesante. Pero no es así. Los amigos... las personas te querrían si te conocieran como de verdad eres, no todo mundo es como los que te lastimaron.- Chat escuchaba atento, comprendiendo la verdad tras quien era Lila y notando en su rostro la contrariedad aun con el antifaz.  
-No sabes lo que dices.  
-Lo sé. He vivido muchas experiencias, muchas desagradables y dolorosas, pero me han llenado de sabiduría, pero también con la suerte de tener a alguien a mi lado.- Chat sonrió.- Aun no es tarde, Lila. Puedes empezar de cero, esta vez mostrando a la verdadera tú y seguro te perdonarían porque te entenderían y comenzarías algo maravilloso y verdadero con gente que te quiere de verdad...- Paon retrocedió como si la hubiesen golpeado y cubrió su boca con su mano. Hawk Moth que intentaba liberarse inútilmente, pudo ver de reojo una mariposa escarlata cerca de su bastón. Chat Noir siguió.  
-Todo puede terminar si haces lo correcto, Lila.  
-Solo detén esto y déjanos ayudarte, te prometo que todo estará bien.- el cuerpo temblaba, abrazándose a sí misma y ahogando los sonidos que querían salir de su boca. Chat Noir fue el primero en darse gracias a sus orejas...  
-Ladybug...- una sonora carcajada salió de la boca de Paon, una larga risa que hizo eco en las paredes del lugar.  
-¡Menudas tonterías! Eres más estúpida de lo que creí. No necesito de eso que dices, las personas son desechables y toda clase de relación es un esfuerzo inútil y patético. Lo que quiero es poder, poder de hacer lo que quiera, poder para que todos me miren solo a mí. Las amistades son solo pura conveniencia, bien lo he visto y hecho varias veces al hacer que todos odien a quienes consideraban sus "mejores" amigos.- se acercó a Ladybug y estiró su mano.- No necesito de nadie que "me quiera de verdad", puedo manipular a quien quiera y ahora que voy a tener el poder máximo nada más importará y podré hacer mi voluntad a mi antojo.- Ladybug intentó alejar su cabeza de Paon que tenía sus dedos casi en su arete.  
-Lo siento Chat...  
-No lo sientas, saldremos de esta de alaguna forma...- dijo intentando mover sus manos para liberarse inútilmente. Paon iba a quitarle el arete y de reojo, notó una figura que aun en la oscuridad destacaba tanto como Ladybug y se movió antes de recibir el ataque de Hawk Moth que cortó desapareciendo al escorpión y liberando a los héroes. Al verlo les sorprendió verlo como aquel día en que pelearon contra él en el Día de los Héroes, de color rojo y más poderoso.  
-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Paon. Esos miraculous son míos.

Chat Noir ayudó a Ladybug a levantarse y vieron como más sombras aparecían de cada esquina.  
-Ojala tengas un plan, mi lady.  
-Solo uno.- usando su yoyo, lo enredó en dos columnas.- Hora de la retirada.- cortó las columnas que cayeron formando una nube de escombros y Paon con su abanico la disipó.  
-¡No los dejen escapar! ¡Todos a por ellos!  
Mientras corrían, pudieron notar como un mar negro iba tras ellos.  
-En serio, ¿cuál es el plan?- Ladybug usó su comunicador  
-¿Están listos?  
-Por aquí lo estamos.- contestó Rena Rouge y luego Carapace.  
-Solo di la apalabra mágica.- Ladybug miró a Hawk Moth y este asintió.  
-Bien, todos listos... ¡Ahora!  
Todos encendieron las luces, aquellas edificaciones que solo en Navidades y Año Nuevo eran los puntos de atracción por sus grandes luces que iluminaban gran parte de la ciudad estaban ahora conectadas y eso afectó gravemente a los seres oscuros que ante tanta luz fueron o desapareciendo o escondiéndose en las esquinas oscuras.  
-¡Funciona!  
-Por algo Paris es conocida como la ciudad de la luz.- dijo Chat Noir pero entonces notaron como la Torre Eiffel seguía en penumbras.- Ammm, ¿no debería estar encendido eso también?  
-Carapace, ¿qué ocurre?  
-T-Te juro que no sé. Pero prometo arreglarlo.- Ladybug lo pensó.  
-Espera, ¡es perfecto! Arréglalo y no lo enciendas hasta que te diga. Dile a Griffer, que nos espere en el puente.  
-Entendido.- Carapace se fijó alrededor sin entender que ocurría.- ¿Pero porque no enciende?- Griffer señaló arriba de ellos.  
-Eh... quizás es por eso.- un escarabajo se había comido el cableado del lugar y Mouton Maiden de un salto lo alcanzó y destrozó con su puño.- Buena esa, linda.- le celebró el tigre pero Carapace al ver el daño quería gritar.  
-No, no, ¡no! ¿Cómo voy a arreglar esto?- Mouton tose para llamar su atención.  
-No es por presumir pero... creo que podría ayudarte...

Paon observó como gran parte de su ejército era reducido o se retiraba a las zonas más oscuras. Solo había un punto que aún seguía en oscuridad y los muy tontos iban hacia ella, la Torre Eiffel.  
-Concéntrense en ellos. Allí acabaremos con ellos.- las sombras obedecieron y Chat Noir solo le tomó un segundo al voltear para atrás para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.  
-Ya entiendo. Los atraes como polillas a la luz. Sin ofender.- dijo en falsas disculpas a Hawk Moth.  
-Exacto. Pero esta vez es la oscuridad, y la usaremos a nuestro favor.

-Solo cuídate, yo soy quien ve en la oscuridad.

-Ya sabré arreglármelas.- llegaron al puente donde siguieron corriendo por este y segundos después esa gran ola oscura apareció a sus espaldas.- Sigan corriendo, ¡sigan corriendo!  
-¡Mueve esas piernas vieja mariposa!  
-¡Corro mejor que tu gato impertinente!  
-¿Alguien esta sensible por la edad?- este refunfuñó y Ladybug vio a Griffer esperarle al final del puente.  
-¡Chat! ¡Tú bastón!- este asintió y tomó a Hawk Moth de la chaqueta.  
-¡Siguiente parada! Torre Eiffel.- lo elevó ganando gran distancia y Ladybug uso su yoyo para enredarlo con la estructura de la Torre y poder llegar con el portador del tigre.  
-¡Adelante!  
-Al fin mi momento.- tomó el altavoz poniéndolo a centímetros de su boca y sus pupilas se afilaron como las de un felino.- ¡Rugido!- y el auténtico rugido de una bestia se escuchó, tan poderoso que el agua misma se movió y el puente entero tembló con fuerza hasta caerse por completo y casi haciendo caer a Paon al agua de no ser porque su cuervo la salvó de la caída. Ladybug le dio una palmada en la espalda.  
-Eso la mantendrá unos minutos ocupada. Vamos.

Paon estaba furiosa pero con un movimiento de su mano, cada una de sus criaturas se unió para conformar el puente que la llevaría del otro lado donde sus enemigos quedarían atrapados sin ninguna salida cuando todas sus mascotas pasaran por este.

Ladybug vio a Carapace llevar unos gruesos cables sobre sus hombros.  
-¿Carapace?- este da un respingo.  
-¡Hey, chica! Todo bien por acá, no te preocupes.- Ladybug iba a decir algo cuando Chat le tomó del hombro.  
-Confía en ellos mi lady. Tenemos otras cosas de las que preocuparnos.- dijo señalando hacia donde Lila formaba su improvisado puente.  
-Yo le ayudaré en lo posible. Váyanse.- les instó Griffer que afiló sus garras y ambos héroes asintieron.  
-Comencemos a subir.- dijo Ladybug y Chat Noir la siguió, Hawk Moth entre tanto se tomó su tiempo y la marca de la mariposa apareció.  
-Catalyst, prepárate para lo que se viene.- y sin más subió siguiéndolos al tiempo que Catalyst con una sonrisa movía los puntos de su tableta hacia la Torre Eiffel.  
Carapace vio con duda a la nueva como acomodaba cables.  
-¿Segura que esto funcionara?  
-Por supuesto que sí. El rio Sena cuenta con suficiente hierro en el agua que lo convierte en un perfecto conductor de iones y gracias a las bolsas de sal que bajamos del comedor y metimos en la bomba su poder se incrementara apenas y abramos el flujo de agua que corre por el lugar por ambas llaves principales y ¡PAM! Luces capaces de volver la vista a un ciego.- Carapace quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Me lo puedes repetir en un idioma que entienda?- Griffer se rio de este.  
-Vamos tortuga. Hazle caso, mi chica además de una gran belleza tiene cerebro para estas cosas.

-Aww.- ella se sonrojó enternecida, pero un ruido llama su atención y todos se ocultaron. Se asomaron y vieron a Paon que al fin había llegado a su destino y miraba la estructura, divisando a las tres figuras subir.  
-Este lugar va a ser su perdición.- detrás de ella la gran masa oscura se extendió hasta rodear por completo el lugar y Paon de un salto se posó sobre el mismo cuervo negro.- A por ellos.

La masa negra se extendió hacia arriba, comenzando a cubrir todo el lugar. Carapace estuvo tentado de abrir ya el flujo del agua pero no lo hizo, debían esperar la señal y esperaba que fuera rápido.

-Ladybug, Chat Noir, suerte...

Ladybug vio una sombra pasar desde afuera y al girar vio a Paon volando en aquel pajarraco.  
-Yo que ustedes no miraba para atrás.- dijo en tono burlón Paon, aun así lo hicieron y vieron la infinidad de criaturas trepar por la torre.  
-¡Sigan subiendo!- gritó Ladybug convirtiendo aquello en una carrera. Al llegar a un punto, Hawk Moth se separó y ocultó tras unas columnas hasta el comedor, viendo con desagrado a esos seres reptar para alcanzar a los héroes. Y Chat Noir se dio cuenta de su ausencia tras unos momentos.  
-La mariposa ya no nos sigue.  
-Déjalo. Nuestro objetivo es otro ahora.- lanzó su yoyo y Chat Noir la siguió con su bastón. 

Mientras tanto en el cielo, un helicóptero sobrevolaba los alrededores y Alec, cubriendo a su compañera Nadja, daba laas noticias en el único medio posible por internet.  
-Estamos aquí reportando en vivo desde la Torre Eiffel, la nueva villana Paon está cubriendo por completa el lugar con sus poderes, y nuestros héroes están subiendo en la estructura...- todo mundo miraba las noticias, la señora Cheng estaba mirando por una tableta la noticia, cada ciudadano miraba como aquella cosa oscura cubría su hermosa torre y hasta del otro continente, Félix y Bridgette veían la noticia por la computadora, Bridgette entrelazó su mano con la de él sin apartar la vista de la pantalla y Félix la apretó. A lo lejos de la Torre, cada héroe se apresuraba para llegar y en la parte baja de la Torre, Carapace, Griffer y Moutin Maiden peleaban contra criaturas que buscaban atraparlos. El helicóptero se colocó por encima de la torre.  
-No sabemos cómo van a vencer a esta villana, o qué plan tienen, pero... ¡espero que le den su merecido! 

Al llegar al punto más alto, Ladybug vio como el lugar era por completo cubierto y Paon bajó con su ave en aquel reducido espacio y la sombra de esta se puso a su lado.  
-Fin de camino. Entréguenme sus miraculous y prometo no hacerles demasiado daño.  
-Tendrás que venir a por ellos.- retó Ladybug y Chat Noir se tronó los nudillos.  
-Déjame a mí al pajarraco. Este gatito quiere jugar.- Paon sonrió.  
-Esperaba que así fuera. He tenido tantos deseos de darte una lección, insecto.  
-¿En serio? Que coincidencia.- enfundando sus armas las dos fueron una contra la otra. Chat dividió su bastón y lo lanzó contra el ave que voló e intentó dañarlo con sus garras. El felino rodó en el suelo topándose con la sombra de Paon que casi le da una patada en la cara de no haberla esquivado.  
-Dos contra uno no me parece justo.- su bastón regresó de vuelta y lo unió golpeando el suelo con este y al clavarlo en un espacio lo alzó y parte de este fue contra las sombras que lo esquivaron.- Ya deberían llamar refuerzos.- sonrió arrogante y fue contra ellos.  
Ladybug atacaba con su yoyo a Paon y esta bloqueaba o golpeaba su yoyo con el abanico hasta que le mandó una ráfaga de viento que Ladybug recibió de lleno siendo empujada hacia atrás pero lanzó su yoyo que tomó del brazo a Paon y jaló haciéndola trastabillar y con ese impulso, Ladybug le dio una merecida patada que tiró a Paon de la torre, pero al acercarse a la orilla, vio como los bichos de esta la habían salvado y la villana fue contra Ladybug que no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse, incorporándose antes de que Paon intentase atacarle, haciéndole una llave y tirándola al suelo, trató de quitarle el miraculous pero la villana enredó sus piernas en su brazo para someterla y la tiró al suelo.

-¡Ya te tengo insecto! Ahora no podrás escapar. Me aseguraré de que ya no puedas lanzar tu yoyo.- sin embargo, Ladybug era más fuerte de lo creía, la heroína se inclinó sobre ella separando parte de su espalda del suelo y ya dejándola sin ningún apoyo fijo, en un grito apretó donde Paon sujetaba y la alzó haciendo que su cara se estrellara contra el suelo. Paon la soltó y Ladybug se alzó mirando cómo se sujetaba la caja.

-Tranquila, tu cara no cara no quedará peor de lo que ya estaba.- Paon gruñó rabioso y fue de nuevo contra Ladybug.

Chat Noir al fin se deshizo del ave tras lanzarse sobre de este con un golpe directo de su bastón alargado, y al intentar atacar la sombra de Paon esta se fundió con el suelo confundiéndolo por completo. Chat estaba atento ante cualquier ataque sorpresa y esta llegó desde atrás, sin embargo él lo esperaba, de un golpe de su bastón la sombra se evaporó.  
-Parece que no fuiste rival para mi.- sonrió ante la victoria, pero al girarse se dio cuenta del grave error cuando la sombra lo atacó y Chat Noir fue lanzado casi cayendo de la orilla, resintiendo el ataque de la sombra que tenía su brazo como una espada.- C-Creo que no debí cantar victoria tan pronto...  
-¡Chat!- gritó la heroína y tuvo que detener el abanico de Paon que estaba a punto de golpearla al tiempo que la villana acercaba su rostro al de ella.  
-No sabes cómo disfrutare acabar contigo y con tu insignificante compañero.  
-No te atrevas a hablarle así.  
-Ya veo. ¡Es verdad que se quieren! Menudos ridículos que son. Solo por eso debería acabar primero con el gato para ver tu cara cuando ya no tengas quien te maúlle.  
-¡Hey! ¡Que el de los chistes soy yo!- se quejó Chat Noir y vio la sombra alzar su espada sobre este.  
-Mira bien, Ladybug. Que será la última vez que veras a tu gatito. Y luego haré saber a todo Paris que su adorada heroína les ha fallado.  
-Ese es tu mayor error Lila, siempre subestimas a la gente.- de repente, poco a poco la ciudad comenzó a iluminarse, pero no provenía de las luminarias de la ciudad, sino de la gente. Personas que tenían en mano lo que sea que hacia luz, velas linternas, tabletas. Cada persona estaba en las calles de Paris con una luz en mano, con la vista hacia su símbolo más grande y ahora las criaturas que antes los acechaban ahora parecían asustadas.  
-Te lo dije.- sonrió Ladybug y alejándose de ella con una patada a su estómago, lanzó su yoyo hacia la punta subiendo y de ahí al helicóptero que sobrevolaba el lugar. Chat aprovechó la distracción y esquivó el ataque de la sombra.  
-Terminaron los juegos, avecilla.- se burló Chat Noir sosteniéndose del barandal. Paon gritó a Ladybug furiosa.  
-¡LADYBUG!  
-Por favor que sea justo lo que necesito... ¡Lucky Charm!- y en sus manos cayó una máscara de soldador.- ¡Gracias!- se puso esa sobre la cabeza y habló por el comunicador de su yoyo.- ¡Ahora!- antes de saltar en picada hacia la torre.

Carapace al escucharla corrió hacia la válvula que comenzó a abrir con esfuerzo, y Griffer se deshizó de un par de sombras y trepó con sus garras hasta la siguiente válvula abriéndola por completo. Así pues por el movimiento de la maquina en el agua, comenzó a iluminarse la torre entera, cada vez con más intensidad provocando que las sombras fueran desvaneciéndose así como la sombra se encogió incapaz de soportar tanta luz y Paon entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Cómo… ?  
-¡Bon Voyage!- sonrió Chat Noir.- ¡Cataclysm!- tocó el suelo y Paon y su sombra cayeron al vacío, la sombra terminó por desvanecerse por la intensa luz y Ladybug se colocó la máscara y al pasar junto a Chat Noir que se había sujetado de la orilla se dedicaron una mirada torpe ya que este se cubría parte de los ojos por la luz. Esta estiró su cuerpo para mayor velocidad y extendió su mano para atrapar a una cegada Paon y fue que las sombras restantes desaparecieron en una luz cegadora que hizo que todo el mundo se cubriera los ojos.  
Abajo cerraron parte del agua y Eiffel quedo con un brillo mucho menos intenso pero no menos hermoso. Y con ayuda de su yoyo, Ladybug bajaba con lentitud hasta tocar el suelo del nivel medio y bajo su brazo llevaba a Lila como un costal que soltó al estar a salvo. Chat Noir bajó con cuidado y Ladybug fue a él preocupada. Este le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y ella tomando la máscara de soldador la lanzó hacia arriba.  
-¡Miraculous Ladybug!- todo volvió a la normalidad, las luces de la ciudad volvieron, los ciudadanos festejaron felices por otra victoria, y Chat Noir ya estaba curado, y los dos héroes chocaron puños como siempre hacían ante la victoria.  
-/¡Bien hecho!/

Chat Noir le sonrió pero una tos llamó su atención y se enfocó en Lila que estaba arrodillada en el suelo.  
-¿Qué crees que debamos de hacer con ella?  
-De eso las autoridades se encargaran. Ya no nos corresponde.- Lila al escuchar se puso en pánico.  
-¡No pueden...!- otro acceso de tos le interrumpe.- ¡Hacerme eso!  
-Se ve mal. ¿Crees que tenga que ver con el poder del miraculous que usó en sí misma?- Ladybug abrió su mano, tenía en su mano el miraculous del pavo real.  
-No lo sé. Habría que llevarlo con el maestro.- y en ese momento, de la nada, fueron atacados por Hawk Moth que los hizo caer del otro lado del lugar y Ladybug y Chat Noir se colocaron en posición rápidamente.  
-Muchas gracias por facilitarme el trabajo.- dijo Hawk Moth mostrando el miraculous recién recuperado. Chat Noir gruñó.  
-Eres un cobarde. Te escondiste y esperaste hasta que hiciéramos todo el trabajo sucio.  
-Sabía que no había necesidad de intervenir. Y así hacer que ustedes usaran sus poderes y dejarlos vulnerables.- los miraculous de ambos sonaron por la alarma. Lila casi se lanzó a los pies de Hawk Moth.  
-¡Hawk Moth! Sabes que no iba en serio con lo del deseo. Solo fue para que esos dos bajaran la guardia y pudieras actuar ahora.- esta volvió a toser con fuerza.  
-No me toques. Has demostrado a la ciudad tu repulsivo interior. Y para que te lo sepas, este miraculous está dañado. Provoca que quien lo use por mucho tiempo comience a enfermar y si lo sigue usando hace que el usuario empeore hasta caer en un coma profundo.- Ladybug y Chat Noir quedaron estupefactos y Ladybug murmuró.  
-¿Cómo sabe eso?

-No sé, pero suena horrible.- respondió Chat Noir. En cambio, Lila estaba pálida, había usado mucho el miraculous, incluso se había tragado una de las plumas, y ahora...  
-¡ESTO ES TU CULPA!- gritó a Ladybug.- ¡Tú me hiciste esto! ¡Por tu culpa estoy enferma!- Chat respondió ante la expresión de contrariedad de su lady.  
-No, Lila. Tú sola te lo hiciste, no culpes a nadie más.  
-¡No es cierto! ¡Fue ella! ¡Ella!- se giró a Hawk Moth.- Akumatizame. Vamos, sabes que soy la única que puede con ella.- pero Hawk Moth solo se rio y movió su mano de forma despectiva.  
-Ni en tus sueños. Jamás volverás a tener una oportunidad de ser un akuma. Esos momentos acabaron. Ya no tienes poder, no eres nadie para mí y me encargaré de que ninguno de mis akumas esté cerca de ti.- Lila quedó pálida, incapaz de por primera vez pronunciar palabra. Un ruido de una fuerte marcha llamó la atención de los héroes y vieron que el lugar estaba rodeado por los akumas.- Esta vez no hay salida. Ni siquiera sus amigos podrán salvarlos de esta.- Chat Noir gruñó pero Ladybug le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.  
-Sabes Hawk Moth, te pareces a Lila cuando subestimas a nuestros amigos. Y sin ofender, pero ya sabía que no dejarías ir esta oportunidad.- Carapace y Griffer aparecieron cayendo de un salto a lado de los héroes.- Así que tomé mis precauciones y separé al equipo de esa forma.- dijo recordando cuando paso junto al grupo de la Torre y susurró algo a su compañera.

 _-No uses tu poder hasta que Hawk Moth haga su jugada._

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, eres capaz de aprovecharte de la situación.

-¡Protección!- el escudo de Carapace se activó antes de que Hawk Moth les atacara y en lo alto de la torre, Mouton Maiden activó su poder.  
-¡Sleepy Cotton!- pequeñas bolas de algodón parecidos a copos de nieve comenzaron a caer alrededor provocando sueño a todos los presentes. Lila cayó enseguida así como muchos otros aun cuando se resistieron, incluso los más grandes como Gigantitan, que se puso a chupar su pulgar, cayeron en un sueño profundo. Hawk Moth se sentía somnoliento, pero agitando su cabeza, corrió refugiarse en una cabina del lugar, observando como su plan había fracasado al pensar que Ladybug se concentraría en Lila que en él. Cuando el efecto terminó, Carapace retiró su escudo y en poco llegó el resto de los héroes.  
-¡Ladybug!- Rena Rouge le abrazó feliz de que hubiesen vencido y Viperion chocó los puños con Chat Noir. Los héroes se acercaron al lugar y Hawk Moth se dio cuenta que estaba atrapado.

-¡Picadura!- activó Queen Bee su poder, lista para paralizarlo.

-¡Mirage!- Rena Rouge hizo aparecer algunas copias suyas para confundirlo y Ladybug alzó su voz para que le escuchara.  
-Esta vez no hay escape, Hawk Moth. Ríndete y entrega tu miraculous.- el villano vio que en efecto no podía salir o lo atraparían, estaba atrapado, todo, TODO por cuando había trabajado terminaría por aquel error. Pero entonces vio el miraculous del pavo real y sin dudarlo se lo puso. Duusu apareció y al verlo le miró desconcertada.  
-¿Tu?- todos vieron un brillo azulado, no hubo ruido, tampoco vieron movimiento por las ventanas, y entonces la puerta del lugar salió disparada contra ellos y Musashi reaccionó cortando la puerta con su espada. Una figura con una gabardina azul oscuro como la noche salió con una velocidad impresionante y se colgó de una viga de la Torre, solo lo vieron por un segundo, la máscara negra, el traje apenas visible oscuro y de camisa del mismo purpura del traje de Hawk Moth y desapareció de su vista aprovechando su sorpresa.  
-¡Vamos a seguirlo!- sugirió Queen Bee que fue primera en ponerse lista para la persecución pero al escuchar la alarma de su arete, Ladybug le detuvo.  
-No. Hawk Moth ya sabe a lo que se atiene y justo ahora vamos a destransformarnos, necesitamos recargar.- Musashi entrecerró sus ojos.  
-Aprenderá de su error y será difícil volverlo a acorralar.- Chat Noir miró a la noche.  
-Nosotros también hemos aprendido mucho hoy y Hawk Moth sabe que ahora somos más fuertes y no nos tomará desprevenidos...

Hawk Moth se destransformó rápidamente y ambos kwamis se vieron a la vez.  
-Duusu.  
-Nooroo.- la kwami lo miró unos momentos con grandes ojos antes de abrazarlo y luego le soltó, con actitud desdeñosa.  
-No me creo que trabajes con este.  
-Oh, Duusu, aun sigues mal.

-¡¿A quién le dices que está mal?!- se erizó la kwami como si fuese un gato. Gabriel entonces habló con claro resentimiento a la kwami azul.  
-Vuelve a tu miraculous.- ordenó y la kwami sonrió.  
-Intentes cuanto lo intentes, hagas lo que hagas, al final no vas a ganar esta guerra auto impuesta de esta forma. Pobre Emilie, tener a un marido cabezota.  
-¡YA!- la kwami obedeció sin rechistar y Nooroo vio preocupado a su amo.  
-Amo...  
-Ahora no.- Nooroo en silencio se ocultó en su saco, esa noche su amo estuvo a punto de perder demasiado, los miraculous, a su hijo, y la oportunidad de volver a ver a su familia nuevamente, esperaba que esta experiencia le ayudase a rectificar para bien...

La policía estaba en el lugar. Todos habían regresado a la normalidad y las patrullas iban a llevar a todos a casa. Viperion vio con gusto a su hermana y madre a salvo y hablando con la señora Tsurugi. Musashi se acercó.  
-¿Que ves?  
-Nada, solo que nuestras madres son muy diferentes.  
-Pues eso no parece impedir que estén hablando.- vieron a la señora Tsurugi reír a lo bajo.  
-Eso es cierto. Por cierto, gran trabajo.  
-Gracias. Me gustaría decir lo mismo pero estaba más concentrada en batalla.  
-Eso es bueno. ¿Te gustaría que pasamos más tiempo juntos la próxima vez?  
-No veo porque no.- sonrió la chica.  
-El próximo sábado, hay ensayo en mi barco. Y conozco un lugar perfecto para tomar un buen café.  
-Sabes cómo encantar a una chica.  
-Solo es suerte.  
Nathaniel hablaba con Marc sobre lo ocurrido cuando Queen Bee se acercó.  
-Veo que estas bien si estás hablando como si nada.  
-Estamos bien. Y gracias a todos ustedes por salvarnos.  
-¡Bah! No fue nada. Es nuestro trabajo ayudar a los ciudadanos.  
-¿Cómo están tus padres?  
-Papá, bien. Mamá me pregunta si le di su merecido a Lila. Y buena, ya que estas bien me voy.  
-Espera Chloe. Yo... quisiera saber si quisieras reunirte con nosotros un día, ya sabes, para tener el punto de vista de la Queen Bee real y me diste buenas ideas en la fiesta y pensé... ¿por qué no?- Chloe ahogó un chillido de emoción y luego volvió a su actitud de reina abeja.  
-Vale, ya decidiremos cuando reunirnos. Nos vemos.- al irse no escuchó la risa de Marc y la mirada burlona que le dedicó a Nathaniel.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó curioso Nathaniel.  
-Nada, nada. Solo tengo algunas ideas...  
El matrimonio Dupain-Cheng se reunió y se abrazó ante la mirada enternecida de Ladybug que no escuchó a su compañero llegar por detrás.  
-Lástima que no pudimos recargar energías en el mismo lugar.- dijo con voz gutural dándole un pequeño susto a su lady.  
-Ya quisieras, pero el lugar era muy reducido para los dos y más gente tenía que recargar.- la mirada de Ladybug se perdió en sus padres y Chat Noir sonrió con ternura.  
-Gracias al cielo que estas bien. Yo... la verdad es que sin ti yo no sé qué...  
-No pienses en ello, Chat. Lo importante es que salvamos a la ciudad y todos están bien.- dijo mirando a Kim y Ondine abrazarse en un muy efusivo beso, al pequeño August en brazos de su madre y a Nora y sus hermanitas riendo al ser alzadas por su hermana mayor junto con Noel que no paraba de quejarse. Pero su vista fue a la patrulla donde, con unas esposas, el capitán Raincomprix metida a Lila con expresión severa.  
-Ya le dije que no fue mi culpa. Fue cosa de Hawk Moth y ese miraculous maldito.  
-Eso ya lo veremos en la comisaria.  
-Espere oficial, déjeme hablar con ella.- pidió Ladybug y este aceptó renuente.  
-Solo cinco minutos.- la heroína agradeció el gesto y se acercó a la ventanilla.  
-Ahórrate tus palabras. No me interesa lo que tengas que decir.- escupió Lila con desprecio.  
-Esta vez no me vas a mentir. Como te dije vi una parte de ti hoy y me enteré de parte de tu pasado. Lila, sé que te lastimaron pero todavía puedes cambiar, ser mejor que los que te hicieron mal y arreglar todo. No eres tan mala persona como crees.  
-No... es imposible...- dijo mirando a la nada.  
-Lila...  
-Es imposible porque… no quiero.- los ojos de Lila se encontraron con los de Ladybug y en estos la heroína vio que reflejaban claro rencor y desprecio.  
-¿Es que no te arrepientes ni un poco de lo que has hecho?  
-No. De ninguna cosa, y quizás fallé en acabar contigo y hacerme de los miraculous pero al menos pude deshacerme al fin de Marinette.- esas palabras llamaron la atención de los presentes cercanos y la voz de la señora Cheng se escuchó entre aquel horrible silencio.  
-¿Q-Que le hizo a mi niña?  
-¡Eres una maldita!- Rena Rouge parecía a punto de lanzársele encima pero Ladybug habló.  
-Pues en eso te equivocas. Para que te lo sepas ella está a salvo y quien le salvo fue nada más que Hawk Moth.- todos quedaron boquiabiertos.  
-¿Hawk Moth?- Chat era el que menos lo creería si no supiese quien era su lady.  
-Mientes.- le acusó Lila.  
-No miento. Él la salvo antes de que yo lo hiciera. Imagínate mi sorpresa de ver como el gran villano de Paris no es tan malo como tú lo eres.- Ladybug se cruzó de brazos.- Sabes... conozco ese sentimiento de sentirte rota por dentro, pero veo que tu alma esta tan hecha añicos que juntar las piezas sería tan doloroso para ti que prefieres romper a otros que no te siguen hasta hacerlos sentir como te hicieron sentir a ti solo por mera satisfacción.- Ladybug se dio la vuelta.- Ojala, por tu bien, cambies. Llévesela, capitán.  
-¡No! ¡Fue el miraculous! ¡Les digo que estuve bajo la influencia del miraculous y de Hawk Moth! ¡Lo juro!- gritaba siendo llevada por la patrulla y Ladybug se giró a sus padres.  
-¿Es cierto que nuestra hija está bien?- preguntó el señor Dupain temeroso.  
-Sí. No se preocupen. Chat, debemos irnos.  
-Pero, ¿y los miraculous?  
-Creo que estarán bien esta noche. Vamos.  
-Te sigo.- sin despedirse ambos héroes se fueron y sin decir una palabra llegaron a la azotea de la panadería.  
-Transformación fuera.- Marinette respiró aliviada y Chat hizo lo mismo.  
-Transformación fuera.- Plagg se estiró frente a los presentes.  
-Menuda noche, me merece por esto una buena dotación de quesos...  
-Plagg. Creo que debemos dejarlos a solas.- sugirió Tikki moviendo la cabeza hacia los chicos.  
-Ah, ya. Más les vale arreglarse porque no aguantaría otro de sus dramas adolescentes.  
-¡Plagg!- Tikki se lo llevo y desaparecieron de allí, dejando a sus portadores solos. Adrien inhaló profundo antes de hablar.  
-Marinette, escucha... sé que tal vez estés enojada conmigo. Pero quiero que sepas que en ningún momento jugué contigo. De verdad me enamoré de cada parte de ti, y como te dije, incluso sin darme cuenta ya sentía algo por ti aun con mi torpe ceguera. Q-Quiero que sepas que yo...- se detuvo porque Marinette le abrazó, la chica hundió su rostro su pecho y exhaló un tembloroso suspiro.  
-Pensé que no volvería a verte...- este le abrazó de vuelta con fuerza.  
-Yo tampoco...- Marinette apretó los labios y se separó solo lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos, a punto de llorar.- Todo este tiempo he estado enamorada de ti, pero al final, no te conocía del todo, aun me faltaba de ver más del amable y gentil Adrien en cambio Chat Noir si, al fiel gato de chistes malos que siempre me da ánimos... Y no sabes lo mal que me siento, de no haber visto más allá antes, de no haberme puesto tan terca con los de nuestras identidades y dejar todo en secreto, te habría apoyado más, te habría conocido mejor... ¡Y en el camino termine enamorándome de tus dos partes! ¡Amo tanto a Chat Noir como Adrien!- exclamaba llorando.- Y-Y cuando caía pensé... pensé en lo tonta que fui por no haberlo visto antes... que debí decirte cuanto te amaba desde el primer momento, aterrada porque Lila te hiciera algo y... y...- una suave caricia a su mejilla la distrajo y ahora fue el turno de Adrien de callarla, uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un beso tan necesitado que ella correspondió sin dudar, uniendo sus manos de una forma que les parecía tan familiar pero que no había otra forma de hacerlo, y al separarse, Adrien unió su frente a la de ella.  
-Yo también te amo, Marinette.- ella sonrió cerrando los ojos.  
-Adrien... ¿T-Te parece bien que podamos comenzar... poco a poco?  
-Justo iba a proponerte lo mismo, pero solo porque quiero disfrutar para conocer cada aspecto de la maravillosa chica que eres.  
-Yo pensaba lo mismo...- un nuevo beso iba a suceder pero la melodía de un celular les interrumpió.  
-Ammm, disculpa princess. ¿Hola?  
-Adrien, ¿dónde estás?- preguntó preocupado Gabriel Agreste.  
-¡Papá! Yo... entre el caos me encontré con Marinette y fuimos a su casa, sigo aquí sano y salvo.  
-Bien, quédate ahí hasta que tu guardaespaldas vaya a por ti.  
-Claro...  
-... Y me alegro que estés bien.  
-Gracias padre.  
-Y no le hagas nada inapropiado a la señorita Dupain-Cheng mientras tanto.- Adrien paeció atragantarse con algo y se sonrojó furiosamente.  
-¡PAPÁ!- Marinette también se sonrojó pero luego dejo escapar una fuerte risa y observando la escena, dos kwamis los miraban felices, una sonriendo enternecida y otro con la boca llena de roquefort...  
-¡AF JIN!  
-¡Plagg! ¡Trágate eso!...

 _ **Querido diario:  
**_ _ **Han pasado dos semanas desde lo ocurrido y hay tanto que contar. Las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad, o bueno, casi. Las cosas van mejorando, los compañeros de mi otra clase se han comportado bien conmigo y la señorita Bustier llego a pedirme perdón y a pedirme regresar con ellos el próximo ciclo, la verdad aun no estoy segura si volveré a su clase pero sea como sea poco a poco vamos avanzando y no pienso alejarme de ellos y ellos tampoco de mí. Alya se ha portado genial, ahora somos amigas pero tardaremos en volver a ser mejores amigas, Alya lo acepta así como los demás pero estoy segura que un día en el futuro volveremos a sentirnos tan unidas como antes.**_

 _ **Y sobre Lila... es complicada su situación, supe que el director habló al fin con su madre que está ocupada en los juzgados. También hable con el maestro sobre lo que dijo Hawk Moth pero el maestro no puede hacer nada por Lila sin tener el miraculous del pavo real, ahora tenemos otro motivo para obtenerlo. No podemos dejarla así de enferma…  
Cambiando a temas más alegres, no me lo vas a creer, pero he visto a Kagami en el último ensayo de Kitty Section y a Luka en las prácticas de esgrima de la escuela. ¡Menuda sorpresa! ¿Quién diría que dos personas tan diferentes se llevarían así de bien? ¿Y si algo surge entre ellos? ¡Oh, cielos qué emoción! Pero hablando de parejas he visto a Chloe muy cerca de Nathaniel y juraría haberla visto sonrojarse en una ocasión, ¿o quizás era su nueva base de maquillaje? En fin. Claude y Juliet siguen de lo más tiernos y son mis mejores amigos, y ¡SORPRESA! De acuerdo al maestro, el kwami de la oveja sintió algo especial por Juliet y he decidido hacerla la portadora de este, Claude aun tendrá que esperar pero hay tantos miraculous aun y quien sabe, el maestro dijo que también hay kwamis y miraculous todavía sin descubrir y Claude sería un gran héroe.**_

 _ **Y sobre Adrien… oh, mira la hora. Bien, tengo que irme, nuestras clases van a hacer una fiesta en el parque y debo irme ya, pero aún no he terminado de escribir en ti, falta mucho, y entre ello hablar de cierto gato que aun viene de gorrón a comer provocando una lucha entre mis padres de a quien prefieren, si a mi novio o al gato sin saber que son la misma persona.  
Nos vemos pronto.**_

Cerró su diario y bajó a la panadería donde su padre le entregó un par de cajas de croissants y tras despedirse con un beso a cada uno de sus padres salió al parque donde todos sus compañeros les saludaron, Guillaume y Max estaban hablando del juego de este, Kim y Ondine la saludaron mientras este le daba un trozo de pastel manchando un poco su nariz y riendo, Aurore y Mireille hablaban con Rose, Juleka, Mylene y Alix, y Alya y Nino le saludaron mientras hablaban con Claude y Juliet que igualmente le saludaron. Marinette fue a la mesa a dejar los croissants pero tropezó y antes de caer unos brazos la envolvieron salvándola de la caída.  
-Como me encanta ser tu caballero salvador.- dijo Adrien enderezándola y tomando un croissant de la caja.  
-¿Me hablas a mi o a los croissants?  
-A ambos.- ella le dio un golpe en el hombro y se rieron.

-Pidamos que Hawk Moth no le dé por lanzar hoy un akuma.  
-O a Mayura uno de sus monstruos.  
-Mejor no los invoquemos. ¿No quieres un croissant de chocolate?- los ojos de Adrien se iluminaron y tomó otro croissant.  
-Tú me complementas.  
-Aún sigo sin saber si le hablas a la comida.- Adrien rio y la abrazó guiándola hacia sus amigos...

Lejos de allí, Lila salió del hospital en compañía de un oficial ante la mirada preocupada de su madre.  
-Pediré que nos dejen ir a ver a otro médico y con esto apelar a que estés en arresto domiciliario.  
-Mamá… gracias por ser la única en creerme.- dijo a lo bajo de forma lastimera y la mujer abrazó a su hija.  
-Lila, mi amor. ¿Cómo no iba a creerte? Claro que me enojé sobre lo de la escuela pero yo sé que estas muy lejos de hacer esas cosas que hiciste por culpa de ese horrible villano. Te prometo que haremos lo posible y saldremos adelante. Nueva escuela, nuevos amigos y nueva ciudad, ¿sí?- Lila sonrió.  
-Te amo, mamá.- el oficial la guio y subió a la patrulla para enviarla de regreso a la correccional de menores, todavía estaba entredicho su condena hasta el siguiente mes pero todo parecía señalar a Hawk Moth como el culpable y su salud era un factor que estaban considerando.  
Lila miró por la ventanilla con expresión seria, prometiéndose a sí misma que pasara lo que pasara, tardara lo que tardara, cumpliría su promesa de acabar con Ladybug y todos sus enemigos. Y nada ni nadie podría detenerla... tosió de camino a la correccional maldiciendo a Ladybug por lo que ella misma se hizo y que nunca admitiría culpa...

Esa noche Ladybug suspiró mientras veía su amada ciudad junto a Chat Noir.  
-¿En qué piensas bichito?  
-Solo que... pasamos por tanto y ha valido la pena.  
-Lo que vale la pena siempre se gana con esfuerzo. Así que siéntete orgullosa, porque has demostrado qué tan fuerte eres, mi lady.- ella sonrió.  
-Todos lo hicimos, Chat, tú también...- tras mirarse a los ojos, ella tomó su yoyo y le dedicó una mirada juguetona.- Vamos gatito, que tenemos una patrulla que completar.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue primero que él, que se rio.

-Siempre a tu lado, mi lady.  
Mucho se había perdido, muchas cosas serían irreparables, y quizás no sea igual a como era antes, pero se puede crear algo nuevo, algo mucho mejor de lo que era antes y más resistente. Lazos fuertes y un alma pura como el cristal son lo que nuestros héroes poseen y que en el futuro los haría invencibles ante Hawk Moth, Mayura o cualquier otro enemigo... volviéndolos por completo irrompibles. 

…

-Marinette, Marinette.- le llamó Adrien y la ya mujer adulta se giró a él.  
-¿Hay noticias?  
-La oveja y el lobo han confirmado la identidad de Hawk Moth. Tenías razón, es ella.  
-Esto será difícil.  
-¿Cuando no lo ha sido?- respondió con una sonrisa.- Pero sabes que eso jamás nos ha detenido, bichito.- Adrien abrazó a su amada que correspondió el gesto y podía verse las alianzas de matrimonio de ambos.  
-Nunca, gatito... Jamás.- y con un beso sabían que después de ese día todo acabaría, y no se equivocaban, siempre obtenían el final feliz, después de todo eran los buenos y los buenos siempre vencen a los villanos.

Fin.


End file.
